Do You Remember?
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: it all started with friendship,then ended up in a one night stand,still ichigo have to move out and left his dear friend Grimmjow without a goodbye,years later,they meet again, but what this?. mention of Mpreg.  COMPLETED CHAPTER!  NEED a BETA!
1. Chapter 1

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Bleach

Title: Do You Remember?

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, Byakuya x Renji and many more!..

Rated: M for safely.

Summary: It all started with friendship, then ended up in a one-night stand! Ichigo had to move out of the country and left his dear friend Grimmjow without a goodbye. Years later they meet again, but what this? Who are these blue-haired twin babies with Ichigo? Mentions of Mpreg. I'm a sucker and lover for Mpreg fan fiction! XP.

PS: I'll starts with POV's since I'm good at it, and maybe soon make a normal pov? I might also give a POV's for Grimmjow's point of view on his life, etc. Please go easy on me. This is my first time making a Grimmichi fan fic with smut and I'm not an English girl so please tell me what you all think?

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the Do You Remember song title, they all belong to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me! Well I do own Grimmjow and Ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Well on with the story shall we?

-0-

Chapter One: Ichigo POV's

You must be wondering why I'm here in Tokyo and not in Karakura town where I grew up and lived. Well let me explain why.

It all started with a party that Renji, my cousin, decided to throw. His boyfriend of two years had won an art competition we all ended up very drunk. I was alone with my best friend, Grimmjow in an empty bathroom. Yeah, you might start asking, "why in the bathroom of all places?"

It's because every other part of the mansion was full of people. Oh! Did I mention that Renji's boyfriend was rich? Hmm, maybe I didn't. Well, Renji's boyfriend, whose name is Byakuya Kuchiki, is from one of the wealthiest families of all time. The family is very famous and owned two companies, which sell designer clothing, like the brand name; Senbonzakura.

Well it's not like Grimmjow's family wasn't rich either. Grimmjow's father was a well-known businessman who owned a video company and his mother was a very popular singer. His uncle, Sosuke Aizen was a well-known doctor who owned; four hospitals here in Karakura, three in Tokyo, two in Germany and even one in the USA. His wife Unohana was also a famous doctor like her husband

His younger cousin Nel, Aizen's only daughter, was a very popular, well-known model. Grimmjow was even a known model; after all both sides of the gender dived drooled over him. He was tall, about 6'1'' and had a muscular body build. Not huge muscles like wrestler, but just right. His body was perfect; any guy would've turned gay if they saw in person.

I mean he is handsome; he has beautiful blue hair and eyes. Aside from his modeling job, he was also good in Karate, Boxing and Kendo. He was good at most things he put his mind to except cooking (frown), he also has a great voice, he could've been a great singer if he had wanted to be.

Well enough about that! Now where was I? Oh right! Grimmjow and I hanging out in one of the bathroom's in Byakuya's mansion, since the place was full of people and we didn't like the be crowded. We had decided to stay there in the bathroom and talk, but we ended up getting utterly drunk and having sex.

Flash Back

"So… After school what do you like doing the most Ichi?" Grimmjow asked me. I thought about it for a moment and replied, "Well, I love to play guitar and sing! I also love art, but I won't paint in front of people." He cocked an eyebrow at me as he took a sip of his drink. "Why not?" He asked, "I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit too shy to find out what people might think about my art work?" I said as I watched him.

He snorted as I asked, "What about you? What do you like to do aside from Karate, Boxing, Kendo and modeling?" He frowned and then smiled as he thought about what I asked him, "Well, for starters I'd love to become a singer rather than a model." He said and I frowned."

"Then why don't you? I mean it's not like your parents can't afford it. Your mother is a well-known singer, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that her son wanted to be a singer like her one day!" I said as I watched his face turn from curious to depressed. I started to get worried that I had said something wrong and pissed him off. Until he sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair, before answering me.

"It's not like I don't want to be a singer, it's more like I can't, because if I did got for it I'd be traveling a lot and might never see that one person who is special to me. Besides this special person, might not want me to leave." He said. I was surprised to heat him say that. I didn't know Grimm had somebody he liked. He'd never mentioned it before. I felt kind of sad to hear it and sighed quietly.

"If it's somebody you like, then I don't think this special person of yours would mind if it's something that would make you happy. It is what you have always dreamed of so I'm sure this special person would understand." I said as I gave him a smile I never gave anyone else, but him. I don't think he knows how special he is to me. I have had a crush on him ever since we became friends.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "Really?" I nodded my head, he smiled and nodded his head than said, "I guess it won't hurt to try, I mean, what have I got to lose? I can always come and visit this special person of mine anytime and if this special person of mine missed me, I'd come straight back to them to keep them company whenever they needed it." He answered as I stared in shock and awe at what Grimmjow said.

This special person of his is a very lucky one to have him as their boyfriend. I envied whoever it was. I only wished it was me.

About 20 cans of beer and an hour and a half later we were completely hammered.

He laughed at something I said, yet I can't remember what it was since I was pretty drunk. I wobbled and almost fell in the bathtub had he not noticed how wobbly I was and caught me before I fell, but he hadn't realized how unsteady he was and we both ended up in a heap of limbs in the bathtub. I blushed as Grimmjow landed on top of me, his warm breath ticking my nose as he looked down at me with lustful eyes. He lowered his head to my neck and nuzzled lightly

I just laid there confused for a moment before I glanced at him. I thought he had passed out on top of me, so it was a shock when I felt his tongue lick my neck. I gave a small gasp at the sensation. I shivered as I tried to push him off me, but couldn't get any leverage due to the cramped space of the tub. Since he was stronger and taller than me, my struggles to get out of his grasp were useless. Still he managed to unbutton my shirt and give butterfly kisses on my chest. I gasped.

Grimmjow, get off me! You're totally drunk, snap out of it!" I yelled, but he didn't stop. I choked as he my nipples in his mouth and licked and sucked them hungrily.

"G-Grimm… Stop! Y-you're d-drunk!' I said as looked down at him in fear. Is he gonna rape me here? No. NO! I can't let that happen! I have to stop him! I try to struggle some more. He grunted and glared at me and I gulped. He took off his belt as I stared in shock and fear, "W-what are you gonna do with that?" I asked. He smirked and grabbed both my wrists and tied them to one of the bars on the tub as I struggled to free my wrists from his grasp. He tied them tightly, but not so tight as to actually hurt me, just enough to restrain me.

His hand went roaming down my chest and abdomen then to my pants where he popped the button and tugged down the zipper, gently easing my cock out of the fabric of my boxers. I shuddered as the cool air hit my sensitive part. "Nn." I moaned and he smirked as he bent his head, opening his mouth to run his tongue across my hardening cock. I tried to hold back a moan, but failed at the feeling of his tongue licking the tip of my erection.

"Nnn… Stop!" I mumbled between my moans as he continued to torture my growing erection in his mouth, I swear I could feel him smirking.

He soon stopped and moved up to whisper in my ear, "Like that Ichi?" As he nipped my earlobe I moaned. He smirked, "Yea, ya do like that!" He said as he grabbed my chin to face him and I could feel myself blushing as he smashed his lips to mine. I stared wide-eyed at him, but soon relaxed as he kissed my lips and hungrily and tried to open my mouth so that his could gain access. I refused entry and he growled as his other hand pinched my nipple harshly. I gasped and he took advantage to push his tongue inside my mouth, and started to ravish my mouth. I refused at first to give in or kiss back, but soon lost myself as our tongues started to battle for dominance. He smirked between our kisses as he won and growled in disappointment. I had wanted to win that kiss.

Panting heavily we separated, the need for air becoming too much. He looked at me with lust shining in his perfect blue eyes as he closed in to kiss me again. "Mm…" I moaned my head swimming with the lack of oxygen.

I could feel his hands move as he tried to pick something up from the bathroom table and he pulled away from our kiss. I whined in disappointment, he chuckled at my reaction as he scanned the table and smirked when he found what he was looking for. I paled as he snatched the conditioner bottle and turned to face me. He grinned darkly as he put the conditioner beside me and started to pull my pants off. I gasped and started to panic, "Grimm, what are you doing?" I asked dumbly, though I already had a fair idea of what he was about to do.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm preparing you." He said as he pulled my pants and boxers off with little hindrance and snatched the conditioner bottle. Coating his fingers thickly, he purred as he started to gently push one of his fingers inside my entrance. I winced at the initial discomfort and he started to move his finger in and out, coating my inside with the slippery substance. I soon moaned in pleasure.

"Nn…" He looked at me and bent to me as he added another finger inside of me. At the feeling of the two fingers rubbing inside me, I moaned and arched my back wantonly(wantingly?). Soon a third finger was added. I gasped between our kisses and closed my eyes tightly at the sensation. He kept going as I relaxed at the feeling and as he smirked, watching me with dark lidded eyes as he removed his fingers from inside me. I moaned in disappointed at the loss and I heard him un-zip his pants as he pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to watch him pull down his pants and stared wide eyed at his erection. It was huge! I gulped as he smirked down at me and moved himself in front of me. He lifted both of my legs over his shoulders as he positioned his erection in front of my entrance.

He looked down at me and frowned when he noticed my worried expression, he bent down to kiss me as he stroked the side of my cheek and said. "Relax, it may hurt at first, but it will soon pass as it goes." I nodded my head in understanding as he began to push inside of me. I winced at the feeling of being slowly stretched, "Ahh!" I grunted. "Shh… Relax Ichi." He said as he went slowly and carefully, kissing me heatedly. I relaxed a bit and he moved deeper inside me. He stopped once he was fully seated and touched his forehead to mine, waiting for me to adjust. I frowned as I looked up at him, wanting to feel more. "Move!" I said, he chuckled and nodded his head as he started to move slowly within me. I moaned wantonly (I would suggest maybe using a different word, I checked it on Google and I don't see how this word would fit here) as he thrust inside me.

Nnnayy! Grimm… So good!" I started moaning as the pain went away and turned into pleasure as I kept moaning. "Nnn… Harder Grimm! H-harder… A-and… Faster… Much… Faster!" I told him as he went harder and faster inside me. I must be out of my mind to say that to him, but right now my body was in need of pleasure and Grimmjow was giving me that. He groaned, "Shit! Ichi! You're… so… tight!" He said as I moaned softly. "This is my… first time… having sex… with anyone!" I said as I grunted. "Ugh!" I gasped as Grimmjow hit something that made me see stars, "W-hat was that?" I asked (breathlessly?). He chuckled while smirking. "That, my dear, is your sweet spot or what they call your prostate." He said. I blushed and moaned loudly as he thrust to hit that spot again.

"Unn… Ahh~! Grimmjow! Faster… Give me more!" I said as I bucked my hips. He grabbed my erection and started to pump it in rhythm with my thrusts. He kept thrusting harder, faster and I could feel I was about to cum. "Grimm… I'm gonna-" I said as he nodded and smiled at me. "Then cum for me." He said in a husky voice as I moaned nad came in his hand and my stomach. I panted heavily as I watched him through the haze of pleasure I was feeling as he shuddered, thrusting harder inside me filling me with heat as he came. I shivered at the sensation of his seed spilling inside me as he bent down to steal a hungry kiss, which I returned just as desperately. When we broke the kiss we stared at each other and smiled as he released my arms. I reached up to cup his face and pecked at his lips and he chuckled. After that I don't remember anything else because I had passed out.

The next morning when I woke up I was alone in the bathroom tub. I groaned as a flash back of what had happened last night came to me and I blushed and paled. "OH SHIT! I'M SOO GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I screamed as I put on my clothes and left the bathroom only to come face to face with Rukia, Byakuya's younger sister. I blushed as she cocked an eyebrow at me and she shook her head at me. "I can't believe you fell asleep in the bathroom, Ichi! Are you really such a lightweight as to get drunk and pass out in somebody else's bathroom?" she asked in amusement, I blushed and frowned. "Oh shut up!" I said as I ran a hand through my hair. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They already went home Ichigo, it is past 10 in the morning. You better go back home, I'm sure your father is worried sick about you right now!" She said.

"….HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA GO NOW!" I said as I ran past her, but stopped as I turned around and said. "Thank for inviting me to the party Rukia! I had a great time! But I really gotta go before my dad goes mad! See ya at school on Monday!" I said as I waved goodbye to her**.**

When I got home, Dad and my two sisters were worried sick and I saw some police with my dad. "Hmm… Dad? What's going on?" I asked as my dad turned to look at me with a worried expression, which quickly changed to anger. I gulped. Yup I was busted. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you, I even called the police to look for you when you weren't in your room when I woke up!" He said.

I gulped and took a deep breath before answering him. "I was at Byakuya's party, remember? We had a little alcohol, but we all ended up really drunk and fell asleep at Byakuya's house. I just woke up! I'm so sorry to worry you, I won't do it again!" I said.

"…" Silence surrounded the whole house for a few moments, until one of the police men said, "Well, at least he's safe and sound." As the policemen started to leave one of them tapped my shoulder and said. "Next time you go for a late night party, make sure to call or warn your father will ya? Well then, bye and take care kid!"

As the door shut, I watched dad's expression go from angry to relief, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "For a minute there I thought something bad had happened to you! Next time try to be more careful and warn us when you go a party with a friend alright, Ichigo?" My father asked and I nodded. Then his expression lit up and he said, "Well then, go get packing! We're going to Tokyo in one week!" Dad said.

"What? But dad, what about school?" I asked in disbelief. He waved a hand at me and said. "Don't worry, I made a phone call to your school to warn them that you won't be back for at least three weeks, a friend of mine needs my medical help and I can't just leave you three here alone. We will be back in a few weeks, so no worries!" He said as I shook my head and went upstairs to pack the things that I would need for our trip in Tokyo.

End of Flash back

So here I am in the Tokyo apartment that we were staying in for the time being and do you know what funny thing happened to me? Well, remember that drunken sex Grimmjow and I had? Well, I ended up becoming pregnant with his children. I screamed when I found out that I was 3 weeks pregnant. I thought I would be so dead when my dad found out that I had a sex without any protection? I was born a bearing baby, which means I can bear children even though I was male; it was because of an abnormality during pregnancy that my mother had with me. When I was born, I had a baby inside me, the doctor had said. When it was removed, they said they thought it was my twin sister and it had made me develop differently. It was not unheard of, just very rare.

So here I am now, breast-feeding my youngest son. I gave birth to twin boys, who look so much like their father it hurts. They both have blue hair and eyes that I loved dearly. My baby boys are now 9 months old and yes it has been almost two years. I haven't been back to Karakura for the fear of them finding out that I was a bearer and had Grimmjows babies. My crush was straight as an arrow apart from that one drunken night I had thought.

And guess what? When my father found out that I was pregnant he was furious, demanding to know who the person was that had impregnated me and I had spilled the whole story of what had happened that night at Byakuya's party.

He was in shock at first, but soon calmed down. He was disappointed in me but he accepted what had happened since we couldn't do anything about it now and I wasn't prepared to agree to an abortion either. I remember when dad told me that my uncle, Kisuke Urahara, his wife and my other uncle, Ryuuken Ishida and my aunty Rangiku needed to know about this. I really didn't have a choice on the matter since they were family. Even my two cousins Uyruu, Uncle Ryuuken's son, and Toshiro, aunty Rangiku's son, needed to know my condition as well. I told them to keep this a secret between us since I wasn't ready for our other friends to know, especially Grimmjow. I wasn't ready to let him know that he was a father already.

Sometimes when uncle Kisuke or his wife came to Tokyo to visit me they would bring my cousins, Uyruu, Renji, who is uncle Kisuke and aunt Yoruichi's eldest son or Toshiro to keep me company and they offered play with the babies. In fact they loved my kids, even though they hated the childrens' father for some reason.

We were all in the living room where aunt Yoruichi was tutoring me, since she was one of the teachers in our school, and my three cousins Uyruu, Renji and Toshiro were busy playing with the twins.

I was trying to focus on the textbook that aunt Yoruichi had told me to work through. "So, when are you planning to go back home at Karakura, Ichi?" aunt Yoruichi asked, I looked up at her with a cooked eyebrow. "Wha?"

"She's right ya know" Renji said, I glanced at him and frowned. "Let me think? Uhmm how about... Never!" I said and went back to focusing on my textbooks. "Oh, come on Ichigo! You can't run away from your friends forever, especially Grimmjow!" He said, I glared at my textbook instead of Renji and sighed. "Tell me one good reason why I should go back THERE?" I asked.

Renji, Uyruu and Toshiro looked at each other then at me before Uyruu answered. "One, because you just can't keep hiding and running away forever from people, especially HIM! Two, we and your other friends are worried sick about you! And three, Grimmjow's been picking a lot of fights since you disappeared!"

That last part caught me off guard. "Wait! He WHAT?" I asked. Uyruu sighed. "He has been picking a lot of fights and venting his anger towards people. Calming that it was their fault that you disappeared!" He exclaimed. I blinked once, twice before I blurted out a good laugh. Grimmjow? Venting his anger at random kids in school? Oh joy. This, I got to see. "What make's you guys say that? The last time I remember, he was straight as an arrow! There's no way he had any feelings for me!" I said. Renji frowned.

"Really Ichigo? You two are really in denial! Even a ten year old could figure out that you two are deeply in love with each other. If it wasn't for stupid denial and stubbornness that you and he shared you'd probably be together already!" Renji said and I glared at him. "Shut it, Renji, there is no way in hell he has a feelings for me and that's final!" I said.

"Really? How do you know that?" Renji asked. I blushed. "I just do! Now leave me alone and let me focus on this one, would you?" I said. Renji frowned as I looked away and was about to go back and study my homework when Haine, my youngest son, started to cry. I frowned and went toward Toshiro who had my son in his arms and picked him up to cradle him.

"Shh, now sweetie!" I said as I tried to calm him down. Soon he stopped crying and snuggled closely to me as I smiled down at him. He looked up at me cutely as he yawned and went to sleep.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Renji taunted, I glared at him as he grinned at me. "Renji, stop teasing Ichigo!" Yoruichi said. "Yes ma!" Renji maybe a bastard, but when it comes to his mom he is whipped. Toshiro and Uyruu chuckled at Renji who in turn glared at them.

I was about to say something when the front door flew open with a loud slam, causing the twins awaken and start crying. I groaned and went to the front door and kicked my old man in the gut for waking up the babies.

"Do you think you could you ever come home without slamming the front door? Now you've woken the twins up!" I scowled at my dad, than turned and went back to soothe my youngest son to sleep again. I heard aunt Yoruichi sigh. "I give up! When are you gonna grow up and start acting like a real father? Your son is even more mature then you! I'm surprised that they even survived with a father like you, who can't even raise his own kids!" she said both as my three cousins chuckled at my dad who was red from embarrassment.

'Heh serves you right old man!' I thought, while I was rocking the twins in my arms. Haine snuggled close and yawned, drifting back to sleep quickly so I handed him to Uyruu to hold while I continued to rock my eldest son.

I heard a loud click and turned to my dad who had a camera in his hand as he grinned at me. I glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture, what else son?" He asked goofily. "I can see that!" I said, I was about to add something else, but he cut me off. "Oh, and I have good news! Well for me and the girls, maybe bad news for you Ichigo!" My dad said as I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, dad?" I asked. He smirked at me. "We're going back home to Karakura, since I have decided that it is time for you to go back to school there and face everyone!" I paled. "OH HELL NO!" I screamed as the twins woke up and cried again. I didn't hear it as I fainted, Renji quickly caught hold of the baby from my arms as I fell.

When I woke up I was on the sofa with Alto, my eldest son, perched on my chest as he giggled down at me and patted my face. I smiled at him as he gave me his toothy smile. "Hey, pumpkin'" I said as I held him close while I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Glad you're finally awake!" my dad said from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing behind me with both of his arms on his chest as he grinned at me. "Dad, are you seriously saying that we're going back?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow at me and nodded his head.

Shit! He's serious! I paled. "NO!" I screamed. "Mama?" Alto asked as he looked at me confusedly. I just smiled at him and gave him a peck on his little forehead and said, "It's nothing, pumpkin." He giggled at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Awww, come on Ichi, I don't think it's that bad." Renji said. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one who had these little tikes and hid them from everyone" I said. He frowned at me. I sighed. "Ok! Fine!" I said and Renji and Uyruu high fived.

Three days later we went back to Karakura by train and got tour house by taxi late at night. Yuzu had my youngest son in her arms while I had Alto to my chest as he slept.

I went up the stairs to my room and was surprised that all my stuff and the baby crib were there. Aunt Yoruichi, uncle Kisuke and uncle Gin had been kind enough to help us pack and deliver all our stuff back to our house in Karakura. I put Alto in the baby crib and Yuzu soon came in to hand me Haine. As I tucked him beside his brother in their shared crib I couldn't help but smile down at the cute picture they made. Yuzu said her goodnight to me as she went to her room. I went to the computer on my desk and turned it on. I hadn't used this computer since we left for Tokyo and the birth of the twins. As the computer turned on I waited to load up my email to find that I had about four gazillion and one unread emails. I stared at my computer with wide eyes as I took a deep breath and opened one of them. The mail was from Shinji.

To: Berrydeath15

From: ShinjiVizards01

Date: sep 4, 2010

Ichigo,

Yo!. Where are ya, berry? Everyone is worried sick about you! You've been missing for the past year now! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you even alive? Did something happen?

Please reply back!

Aka: Shinji (with hearts on it).

I gulped and began to read the rest. They were all messages from my classmates and friends and on the last page of my mail was a message from Grimmjow himself. I gulped as sweat started to form on my forehead and I shakily moved my hand on the mouse to open the message from Grimmjow and read it.

To: Berrydeath15

From: SextaPantera

Date: Oct. 16, 2009

Ichigo,

Yo, Fuck! Now how do I say this? I can't even say a hello without feeling guilty. Fuck! I'm not much good at expressing my feelings toward you right now, so if it offends you, then I'm sorry, but please, try to listen! About what happened that night at Byakuya's, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you! I know you're probably mad at me right now! And it's the reason why you probably stopped coming to school! Please whatever is it! I'm sorry! Just please come back! We miss you! I miss you! Heck, EVERYONE is worried about you! Fucking Nnoitra found out that we had a one night stand back then at Byakuya's party and is partially blaming me! Fuck! I don't blame him! His right! It was my fault that you ran away! Everyone already knows about it since the bastard told everyone in the canteen last week and now everyone hates me for it! Please Ichi, forgive me! I didn't mean to! It was the alcohol's fault and I know that you know it was a mistake! Just please come back! I miss you! And I want to apologize to you in person for my mistake and for having taken advantage of you! Heck, my apology isn't even enough for me to prove that I'm sorry! So please, please just come back!

Grimmjow.

I held back a sob as I read it. Fuck! I'm a horrible person! How could I do this? I didn't mean to hurt him! Heck it wasn't even his fault; if anything, people should blame me for what happened that night. Grimmjow sent this message the day I gave birth to his sons? I felt horrible.

I went to pick up my cell phone and left my room. Standing on the balcony behind my room I called Renji's number.

I waited for Renji to pick up. "Ugh! Ichi? What's wrong? Why are you calling at...?" He paused. "Why are you calling at 11pm? Don't you think you should be in bed asleep to be ready for school tomorrow?" He asked over the phone, I sniffed.

"Ichigo? Are you crying?" he asked worriedly "Yea! I'm such a horrible person Renji!" I said as I let my tears fall and sobbed a little. "What? Why? What makes you say that?" He asked. I took a deep breath and answered him. "When I got home and put the twins to sleep I went to check my email and everyone was worried sick about me… Especially HIM!" I said.

"Wha..? Him? Him who?" He asked. "Grimmjow!" I answered; Renji went silent. "I read his message. He's saying that he blames himself for what happened that night at Byakuya's party! He thinks that it was his fault that I was missing for the past 18 months! He even said that his apology wasn't enough to prove that he was deeply sorry for what happened that night! I felt horrible just reading it! I mean, the whole thing was actually my fault! I let him take advantage of me! Got drunk and had sex with him, even though I knew that he was straight and I feel even more horrible for not letting him know that I was pregnant! He doesn't deserve a person like me… Renji!.. He deserves someone who would love him and would not run away from him!" I said as I sniffed.

"Shit! I'm sorry to hear that, Ichi! Do you want me to come over there?" Renji asked, I shook my head and answered. "No… it's okay, I just needed somebody to listen to me! I need someone to give me an idea on what to do? I mean I know I still love him and want him to know that he is a father. But I'm scared over how he'll react! Scared that he might hate me and our babies!" I sobbed.

"Ichi! Calm down! Breathe! Listen to me! Don't go to school tomorrow. Tell your dad that you're not feeling well, I'll have think and talk it over with Uyruu and Toshiro tomorrow at school . I'll think of a plan to help ya, okay? So relax. I'm sure he won't be mad." Renji said.

"Thank you... I'm glad that you're helping me, Renji. But didn't you just hear what I said a while ago. He's STRAIGHT. He likes girls!" I half yelled at the phone. "Sheesh... That was before." He said. That surprised me, I blinked. "What do you mean, before?" I asked as I glanced at the phone in my hand.

"He stopped dating girls the day you gave birth to the twins! He even tried to date guys but he wasn't satisfied with them and ended up breaking up with them! Uyruu, Toshiro and I were suspicious t-that he… might have feelings for you!" Renji said. I couldn't breathe properly "W-what? That's impossible!" I said stubbornly.

I heard Renji sigh on the other side of the phone. "Ichi, stop being so stubborn! You need him! And he needs you! Besides… You can't raise the twins alone! You need his help and he has the right to know that he's a father now!" Renji said. I knew that he was right, but my pride wouldn't allow me to accept that he was right. "I… I…. Alright! I'll see what I can do. K?" I said. "K... See you tomorrow after school." Renji said as I heard him yawn over the phone. I chuckled and said my goodbyes.

I went back to my room and checked on the twins', as they lay sound asleep in their crib. I sighed in relief as I went to my closet and changed into my pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt and went to bed to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come to start my day.

TBC.

ME: Wee.. This is my first Grimmichi and my first time making smutty on my first chapter!. So please go easy on me!. And I'm not and English girl so go easy on me as well!. :3 hope you all enjoy this lovely Mpreg fanfic of Grimmichi, still then, Ja ne!. And please tell me what you think?. And give me a review so that I can update soon!. :3

Kor-chan~!


	2. Chapter 2

**T****itle: ****Do You Remember?**

**Pairing: Grimichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, Byakuya x Renji and many more!..**

**Rated: M for safely.**

**Summary: it all started with friendship, then ended up in a one night stand, still ichigo have to move out of country and left his dear friend (Grimmjow) without a goodbye, years later, they meet again, but what this?. Who are this blue-haired twins babies with ichigo?. Mention of Mpreg. I'm a sucker and lover for Mpreg fanfiction!. XP.**

**Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!.**

**Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.**

**PS: Before we cont****inue… I like to give a little clearing up!. About the confusion of ichigo's pregnancy so no one will be confuse, ichigo gain the ability to get pregnant although he a male duet to his mother child birth with him, he to pose to have a younger twins sister but in the middle of his mom's pregnancy something happen and ichigo was growing well but his sister didn't. Somehow, his sister merged within him and start to grow, when ichigo was born the doctor found out about it and had to pull it out because it wasn't meant to grow their and it would danger ichigo life since he was just a new born. But it made a side effect that made ichigo to gain the ability to get pregnant.… And one more thing. And No! ichigo didn't gain boobs or Tits during his pregnancy, it just made him pregnant without changing his body into woman… Now that, that!. I only hope you guy get it?.. And one more thing! Sorry if they are any grammar error! I wanted someone to beta it or be my editor but I couldn't fine anyone to do it! So bear with it!. I can't asks and bug my friend and classmate since they are busy with their complicate problem life!. DX so sorry if the story confuse you guys with the grammar problem but please tried to understand!. DX**

**Well on with the story shall we?**

**-0-**

Chapter 2: Renji POV's

I groaned as I got up when my cellphone rang and pick it up. Open my phone as I groaned as my head hurt and stopped as I looked to see who was calling and to my surprise is was ichigo.

"Ugh!... ichi?... What wrong?.. Why are calling at…" I stopped as I glance at my alarm clock on my night stand table beside me and groaned when I saw it was 11pm at night before going back to talk to ichigo over the phone.

"Why are you calling at 11pm in the evening? Don't you think you should be at bed asleep for tomorrow day at school? Since you will be coming back?" I asked as I waited for him to reply. But stopped as I heard him sniffed over the phone and got worried as I asked him.

"ichigo? Are you crying?" I asked worriedly, wondering what wrong with him.

"…Yea…I'm such a horrible person… Renji!" He said as I heard him sniffed a sob, I frowned, wondering why he's thinking something like that at this time of hour?.

"What? Why? What make you say that?" I asked as I heard him took a deep breath before answering. "When I got home and tackle the twins back to sleep in their cribs… I went to check my mail in my computer!... And found out that everyone where worried sick about me… Especially HIM!" He said.

I frowned. Who him his talking about?. "Wha..? Him?...Him who?" I asked dumbly. "Grimmjow!" He blurted out.

I was silent for a while. Shit!. Did that guy send him a hate letter to make my cousin felt horrible about himself?. I swear when I get back at school tomorrow I'll kick that jerk asses that he'll never forget!. I thought and waited for ichigo to reply over the phone.

"I read his message, saying that he blame himself from what happen that night at Byakuya's party, he particularly said that is was his fault that the reason why I was missing for the pass month!. He even said that his apology wasn't even enough to proved that he was deeply sorry for what happen that night!.. I felt horrible by just reading it!... I mean the whole thing was actually my fault!... I lets him take advantage of me!. Got drunk and have sex with him, even thought I know that he was straight!... And I felt even more horrible for not letting him know that I was pregnant with his twin sons!.. That I particularly running away from him!.. He doesn't deserver a person like me… Renji!.. He deserver someone who would love him and would not run away from him!" He said as he sniffed over the phone.

I paled as I felt horrible for even thinking bad thing about Grimmjow, shit that guy probable confuse and feeling guilty about this whole thing then what I thought he'll be.

"Shit!... I'm sorry to hear that, ichi!. Do you want me to come over there, right now?" I asked.

"No.. is okay, I just need you to listen to me over the phone!.. I need someone to give me an idea on what to do?. I mean I'm particularly still loves him! And want him to know that he's a father of a twin's baby boy. But I'm scared on what he'll react!. Scared that he might hate me and our babies!" he said shakily.

Shit!, my cousin life is more complicated then what I thought it would be!.

"ichi!. Clam down! Breathe!. Listen to me!... I want you to not go to school tomorrow!. Tell your dad that your not feeling well I'll think and talk it over with Uyruu and Toshiro tomorrow at school to think of a plan to help ya, okay?... So relax!. I'm sure he won't be mad!" I said as I tried to clam him down over the phone.

"Are you kidding me?.. I'm happy and glad that you're helping me, Renji!. But didn't you just heard what I said a while ago that his STARIGHT?. He particularly like girls!" he half yelled through the phone. I rubbed my ears and shook my head and sighed. Trust the baka to be so denies!. "Sheeze.. That was before!" I said calmly as I waited for him to reply. "What do you mean. Before?" he asked confusedly. Yup! His denies alright!.

"He stopped dating girl the day you give birth to the twins!. He even tried to date guys but he wasn't satisfied with them and ending up breaking up with them!... Uyruu, Toshiro and even I suspicious t-that he… Might have feeling toward you!" I said.

I heard him chocked over the phone. "W-what?. That impossible!" He said stubbornly, I clenched on my bed sheet and gritted my teeth in his denial ness. "ichi, stop being so stubborn!.. You need him! And he need you!... Beside.. You can't raise the twins alone!... You need his help and he need to know that he's a father now!" I said.

I know he'll be stubborn and would denial on what I just said, but he need to snap out of it and start to realize that his not alone, and that he can't raise the kids all by himself!. He soo. Prideful! That the part I hate about my cousin!. He need to let's go of that prideful ness and stubbornness of his!. It won't do him good!.

"I…I….Alright!... I'll see what I can do, k?" He said. "K…See you tomorrow after school!" I said as we said our goodnight as we both hang up the phone. I sloped on my bed and message my forehead. And picked my cellphone up again and text Uyruu to let him know that ichigo won't be coming to school tomorrow.

To: ishida Uyruu

From: Renji Abari

Subject: Help!.

Help! Ichi, need our help! He said he can't go to school tomorrow with us duet to a certain problem!. He said he read Grimmjow message on his email and got a breakdown!. And needed our help tomorrow after school!. Please inform Toshiro and cousin Shiro so that they will know!.

Aka: Renji.

I typed the message and send it to Uyruu and waited for a reply… For about 12 minute he replied as I open my phone and read it.

To: Renji Abari

From: ishida Uyruu

Subject RE: Help!

Okay!... I inform Toshiro and Shiro!... meet you at the rooftop at school during lunch!.

PS: We will also need to check on ichigo after school tomorrow to see how his doing?.

Uyruu replied. I sighed and replied back.

To: ishida Uyruu

From: Renji Abari

Subject Re: help!.

Okay!. See ya at school!. Night cousin!.

I said as I put my cellphone on my night stand and went back to sleep as I hugged my pillow.

The next day…

I got up and went to school just in time!. I usually go to school late, but this time is exceptional since I, Uyruu, Toshiro and our other cousin Shiro are going to talk it over on what to do and how to help ichi problem. I went on the school gate and saw Shiro leading on the school building as he was waiting for someone.

'Funny?.. Shiro usually comes to school late like I do!. So ichi problem must have affected him too!' I went to him. "Yo!. Good to see ya come to school early for once!" I said as I saw him frowned and rolls his eyes at me. "Ya, whatever!. So isn't it true?" He asked. "About what?" I asked as I cooked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "About Grimmjow email message to ichi?.. I hope that bastard didn't say anything horrible!" Shiro said as he hissed. I chuckles and nodded a no.

"No!. He didn't send a treating message to ichi!. In fact he send an apologize message to ichi!" I said as I saw him blinked then looked at me funny. "No kidding? And let's me guess, when ichi read it, he went metal breakdown and had a fit?" Shiro asked as I nodded. "He called me in the middle of the night! Saying that he felt horrible for running away from Grimmjow, and that Grimmjow doesn't deserver a person like him to love too!" I said. I saw him frowned.

"The fucks that berry think his thinking calling himself like that?" Shiro said frowning as he glared at the wall. "Beat me! But right now, he needs our help!" I said I heard Shiro sighed and nodded his head. We went inside the school building and saw both Toshiro and Uyruu having a conservation beside the tree branch on the school ground that we likes to hang out alot with.

"Yo, guys!" I said as we saw them glance at us and nodded their head. Is their way of saying good morning or hello to us. "So how ichigo doing?" Toshiro asked. I shrugged. "Not good! But he'll be okay, he won't be coming to school today!." I said as I saw both Uyruu and Toshiro frowned. "Damn… Did Grimmjow messages really make him felt horrible of himself?" Toshiro asked. I stared at him.

"You don't know the half of it!" I said, they shrugged as we all sighed and went to our classroom to wait for the class to started.

Ichigo POV's

When I wake up, is was around 5am!. Funny, I never wake up this much earlier before?. I shrugged as I went to check on the twins and smiled when I saw them begin to stir in their sleep and finally opening their eyes as they blinked then looked at me and smiled.

"Mama!"

They both said as I smiled at them and bent down to the cribs to kiss both of their foreheads. "Morning you two!. Want to come downstairs in the kitchen?" I asked as they looked at me confusedly but raise their small hand to be picked up as I pick them up and snuggle them close to my chest as they yawned and rubbed their eyes with their tiny hand, I chuckles at their cuteness.

When we got down to the kitchen goat-face was already at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and a mug of coffee on his other hand. "Ji-ji!" Haine happily called my dad. Yeah my 9 month and a half old twin babies boy can speak already, but they can only say little thing like Mama, Ji-ji is what they call my dad since they can't speak the oji-san yet, and they called Cousin Renji's Re!. Uyruu's U!. And Toshiro's is To!. Shiro's is Si!. Karin is ka, Yuzu is zu, they still having a hard time pronouncing their name properly but I didn't mind it, at lest they can speak already.

Dad looked up from his newspaper and smiled at us when he saw Haine reaching his small arms to be picked up by my dad. Dad put down his newspaper and the mug off coffee on the table and went to me as he Snatched Haine in my arms. "Hey there!." Dad said as Haine giggles and making baby noisy. I smiled at my youngest son and kissed his forehead as he smiled up at me and peak my chin. I chuckles at his affection of love.

"Un!." Alto my eldest son wiggle on my arms as I looked down at him and give him a kiss on the forehead as he relaxed and looked up at me with confuse look on his adorable eyes, I just smiled down at him and peak his check as he giggles and hug me with his small hand.

"You better go and have breakfast or else you'll be late for you first day of school in such a long time!" Dad said as he smiled at me. I looked away and said.

"I'm not going.. I'm not feeling well.. Dad.. I'm not ready yet… And I can't face them right now.. But I promise to go to school tomorrow… I just want to spend my time here in our old house, I missed it!. And I want to spend my time with the twins just for today… I promise to go to school tomorrow first thing in the morning!" I said as I looked at my dad.

Dad looked at me then sighed and nodded his head. "Alright!. Just for today!. Take it easy… And take your time!.." Dad said. I'm glad he understands as I smiled at my dad. "So.. What do you want for breakfast?. I'll cook since Yuzu and the girls are still asleep!" I said.

He smiled at me as I went to the cribs near the kitchen area and put Alto down on the cribs as my son looked up at me confusedly. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead and hand him some of their toys to play with while I go make breakfast.

"Anything is fine, son!" Dad said as I nodded and went to the kitchen to check if their where any food on the cabin or the freezer. I sighed in relief when I found that there were penalty of food can on the cabin, Aunty Yorichi and Rangiku must had went on food shopping for us. I say my thanks to them later on.

I grabbed the box of pancake powder and put in on the table and went to the freezer and was surprise to see the freezer where full. I pull out two eggs, butter and the pancake syrup, frozen bacon, and began to cook, pancake, bacon, eggs and some garlic rice and made some orange juice.

Soon my twins' sister went to the kitchen, dress in their school uniform. "Oh!. Your up today, nii-chan!" Yuzu said as I smiled at her. "Ahh.. I was to pose to cook for breakfast!. Nii-chan!" Yuzu whine. I chuckle at her and roll my eyes as I continue to cook.

After breakfast Yuzu and Karin went to school and as for dad he went back to his work downstairs at his clinic. And for me, I went to my room with the twins as I put the twins in their cribs as they started to play with their toys as I went and put my chair beside them and began to read Angels and Demons by Dan Brown.

At lunch time I went downstairs with the twins and put them down in their cribs and went to cook lunch for myself and for dad. During lunch Dad and I talked about what to do and who would look after the twins while I was at school, Dad deiced to let's Uncles Kisuke to do it since he mostly stay at his candy shop all day. I didn't complain since I trusted Uncle Kisuke to look after the twins than my dad. Then after lunch I went back to my room with the twins as I tackles them for their naps time and went back to continue reading the Angels and Demons.

At 4:30 pm. Renji and the other of my Cousin came as we talked about what to do about tomorrow since I told them I'm planning to go back to school tomorrow. The twins where still asleep in their cribs, so their where no problem if we talked around them since they are asleep.

"So… ichi!.. What are ya gonna do?... I mean it not that bad of going back to school!. If anyone would even think badly of you, I and Shiro will beat them up for you still they stay the fuck away and wouldn't bother you again!" Renji said.

I frowned, I appreciate their help. But beating up someone just to protect me is going too far!.

"Renji, I appreciate your help, but beating someone just because they insulting me isn't nice!" I said.

"Come on, king!. Ya know we don't want anyone to hurt ya!. Yer our favorite cousin!" Shiro said. "How sweet of you cousin Shiro, but no thanks!. I can deal it on my own!. And I promise to call you guys if I need any help okay?" I said as they sighed and nodded their head. Renji glance at the twins and asked. "So… Whose gonna babysitting the twins while your at school, ichi?... I mean your dad busy!. Your sister is going back to school!" Renji asked.

"Dad and I already agreed that Uncle Kisuke will be the one to keep and babysitting them for the time begin while I'm at school and pick them up after school, dad already inform Uncle Kisuke and he didn't mind… in fact he was very delight about it!" I said as I frowned.

"That sound like my dad alright!" Renji said. "Now that settle!.. Let's us fill you of what happen today at school! And what are you going to study too…" Uyruu said as both Shiro and Renji groaned at the mention of filling me in about school work.

"Well, is not… Just some Math homework… Oh and they change the schedule…. P.E will be on Thursday, Friday will be club activities, and every Monday would be quiz pop!... That all you need to worried about!. Oh and one more thing, your lucky you won't be in the same class as Grimmjow!" Toshiro said.

I sighed in relief!. Thanks kami for answering my prayers! I wasn't ready to face him just yet, and being in the same class with him would only make me felt worse.

After the meeting with my four cousins they went home and as for me, I went to prepare for tonight dinner…

The next day, I got up early as I took a quick shower and wear my school uniform and pick up my school bag and the twins in my arms as I went downstairs and saw Uncle Kisuke was in the living room alone with my dad as they talked among themselves. Uncle Kisuke must be here to pick up the twins while I'm away from school; I went near them as they saw me and smiled at me.

"Good morning, ichigo-kun!" Uncle said as I nodded. "Morning Uncle!.. So I take that you're here to pick up the twins?" I asked as he nodded and I handed him the sleeping twins in my arms. "Don't worried ichi!. I'll take good care of them!. Oh and Renji is outside waiting for you alone with Shiro!" Uncle said as I nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a sandwich and a box of orange juice, went to my babies and kiss them in the forehead before saying my goodbye and join Renji and Shiro to school.

When we got to the school gate everyone where looking and staring at us, well mostly at me. I'm guessing that they where to shock to see me alive, I wonder if they even thought that I was still alive.

"i-ichigo?"

I heard someone called me and turned to my right to see Rukia looking shock to see me, heck even Shinji was shock to see me alive and back to school.

"H-hi… Rukia…Long time n-no… See… ne?" I said in a small whisper but she heard it. "Y-Your…. A-Alive!" She asked. "like duh!." Shiro said I turn around and frowned at him.

"I-I'm glad to see you doing okay ichigo!... Are you… Well enough to go to school now?.. I mean I know that incident at the party last year had be too rash on you, and that you still need to recover from it… But I—you—" She smoother. "I know.. And I'm sorry for not… Communicate with you guys for a year now… I was going too, but didn't get a chance to since I was still… Recovering.. You know!" I said.

Lie..

"And I didn't get any change to use some of the computer that we were staying in. Dad was kind of busy so..I.."

Lie.

"And even if I did get a chance to use the computer to communicate… I wouldn't be able to say anything since I'm the one should be blamed at!" LIE. "And I didn't have my cellphone with me since I didn't brought it so-"

LIE! Lie, lie.. LIE!. So many lie!. Your such a lair, ichigo!. A voice in my head said to me but I ignored it.

"N-no!. That okay!.. We understand!" Rukia said. "Well… is good to see you back again!. We really missed you ichigo!" She said as she smiled to me and hugs me. I hug her back. "Yea. Is good to be back!. I'm sorry I made you all worried about me!". I said as she shook her head. "Nah, is okay, what important is that your alive and is doing fine!" She said I smiled and nodded my head as we all went to our classroom.

Class went fine and smoothly, And on lunch time where okay expect that I run into Ulquiorra One of Grimmjow cousin. He looked surprise to see me and blinked.

"Nice to see you came back, ichigo Kurosaki!. Its been 1 year since you been missing!. Mind explaining to me as to why you disappear for almost a year?" he asked as he cooked an eyebrow at me, I looked down and stared at floor and said.

"….I wasn't… My family and I went to Tokyo… For family business… Dad took a 1 year to finish whatever he needs to finish dealing with, and he didn't want us to be left alone here!" I said half true half lied.

"I see… You could at lest let one of the teacher or the principal knows!. So none of your friend wouldn't worry sick about you!" Ulquiorra said. "Don't worry, next time I will lets anyone know!... So… How everyone doing?... How.. G-Grimmjow?" I asked, he cooked an eyebrow at me. "his doing good!. He's not here thought!. Went on a modeling and singer trips, he'll be back by tomorrow!" Ulquiorra said.

"Oh!.. I see, I'm glad his doing okay!" I said. He nodded and excused himself and went to where his friend and cousin where seated.

I went to where my cousin where seated as I place my food on the table in front of Uyruu and Toshiro who where eating their lunch. I was about to eat my apple still someone slammed our table as I looked up to see Hisagi looking furious and angry at me. I cooked an eyebrow at him.

"Nice of you to finally come back after a year, ichigo!. Care to elaborate as to why you where gone for almost a year?" Hisagi asked. "Hisagi—"Toshiro said. As I and Hisagi looked at him. "What Toshiro?" Hisagi asked impatiently. "ichigo just recover from the incident, we would appreciate if you don't demand or ask him any question just yet!" Toshiro said broadly. Hisagi glared at Toshiro and was about to say something when I cut him and said.

"No. is alright, Toshiro!. Go on!. Ask whatever you want Hisagi!" I said as he sighed in relief and asked. "Now answer my question a while ago, ichigo?" He asked. I sighed. "Like what Toshiro said, I was away for a recovering!" I said. "Recovering for what? For that incident that happen to you on Byakuya's party a year ago?" Hisagi asked.

"I… No! Is isn't about that!. I already gotten over it!. Is something else more complicated than that!" I said. "Oh?. Then what was it? Don't tell me you actually enjoyed that Grimmjow raped you?" He said as everyone gasped. "I-I.. NO!.. I never said anything like that!. And Grimmjow didn't rape me!" I shouted.

"oh? So those that mean you enjoyed having sex with him and then what? Disappear the next day and making him felt horrible the next couple of month and making him be the target to blame by everyone? For what he had done? Or maybe YOUR just a whore who just want to play with people feeling huh?" Hisagi asked.

I was losing my patient right now. And was about to snap still Renji got off of his chair and attack Hisagi and tackle him to the floor.

"You fucking stop insulting our cousin Hisagi!. You don't know anything that he been through!. None of you dose! So you better shut that fucking crap of you or you might just get it!" Renji said. "Get off me, Renji!." Hisagi said as Renji got off him as Hisagi got on his feet and glared at me, I just looked away in shame.

Everyone in the canteen where looking at me with disappointed look in their eyes, even my so called friend look disappointed at me, I just tried to ignored their stared and the look on their facieses. After lunch we went back to our classroom, then after school Renji and Shiro walked with me back to my house, uncle Kisuke already inform me on my cellphone and telling me that the twins are at home already with my two sisters taking care of them, so we went their and said my thanks and goodbye to my two cousin as I went inside my house.

Yuzu told me that the twins where already at my room asleep, I went upstairs to my room and open the door quietly as to not wake them up and went to their cribs and watch them sleeping as I silent breakdown and cried.

"I'm such a horrible person!" I whisper and cried softly.

The next day..

I went to school with Renji and Shiro again like yesterday and Uncle Kisuke were willing enough to stay home and baby-sit the twins as we where away from school, so here we were walking our way to school still we stopped and stared at the car in front of us. I gulped. Because I know whose that car belong too.

In front of us was a Jaguar XF 2008 that belong to none other then Grimmjow Jeagerjaques himself. Chocked on my saliva as I watch the car parked on the school parking area and watched as the owner went out of his car as Grimmjow pull his sunglasses off of his face and a frown appear on his handsome face as the other passenger seat open to revival Nnoitra, Grimmjow's other annoying cousin.

They seem to be busy talking to each other since they didn't notice us still Nnoitra stopped talking and saw me, he cooked an eyebrow at me then grinned as he motion for Grimmjow to turn around.

Shit!. I have to hide! I wasn't to pose to be seen by him just yet!.

'Too late, their bud!'

A voice in my head said as Grimmjow turned around and saw me and widens his eyes. I saw him mumble my name, then relaxed then grinned at me widely.

I shiver as I took a step back because he was walking to where I was standing. He took another step forward as I took another step back I keep going backward still I hit the school wall, I gulped when Grimmjow was soon in front of me. He stared at me and glared lightly. I could see confuse, angry and guilty in his blue eyes.

"Hello, Berry. Nice to see you back and alive!. You know what ichi?" He asked as I shook my head no.

"I'm mad!. Mad at you for leaving me without saying anything, I'm mad at you for making me felt guilty!. I'm mad at you for letting our classmate and friend blamed me from what happen that night at the party!. But I don't care about it anymore!. What I'm mad about is YOU totally ignored my email, text message, and call for what? For a year now?. Do you really hate me that much as to not forgive me and give me a second chance to repayment myself from what I have done to you? I know that I might be a bastard to you and a total ass and a playboy, but do you really have to go that far as to break our friendship For over a year and deiced to come back without a care?. You really are a horrible person!. So what do you got to say for yourself now, ichigo?" Grimmjow said.

I choked back a sob, I wouldn't cry, not in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry, for making you felt that way!. And yes apart of it was my fault! But I had a reason! A reason that I didn't want you to know just yet!" I said. He cooked an eyebrow at me.

"Really? And what reason is that?" He asked. "I-… is complicated, Grimmjow!" I said. He slammed his fist to the wall beside me as I shiver in fear. "Grimm—" I said but was stopped as he said.

"You know what? Whatever!. Is over, our friendship is over, don't ever come back begging me to forgive you no matter what the reason is, or better yet, why don't you never come back here, ever again, like you did before?" He said as he slammed the wall beside me as it cracked and walked away leaving me broken and hurt.

I stared in fear and shock as I was about to panic.

No!. Please no!. Don't!. I rush to him and hug his back waist.

"Don't!. Please, don't say that! You don't know what I been through!. Grimmjow!" I said as I started to sob then soon cried. "Please don't do this to me, to us! And to them!" I said as I sobbed in fear, oh gosh please don't.

"I'm sorry, let's go ichi, is over!. We're through!." He said as I let him go and stand their with my head low to the ground. I heard him leave as I heard Renji calling me, I ignored it and soon shook violently then run.

run out of the school gate and run, runaway from him and them like what I did before, I heard Renji and Shiro called me as they chase me, I ignored them and continue to run. I run and run still I reach the park. And went on my knee, as I let the tears fall.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed as I hug myself. "ichigo!" I heard Renji and Shiro call me from behind and felt my other cousin (Shiro) hug me from behind and rubbed my shoulder to clam me down.

"H-He hated me!. Fuck!. He hate me!.. Shiro!... is too late!... I don't think he'll every understand!. Fuck! I don't think he even want to know and see his two son?. What if?... What if? He doesn't want us back? What if he doesn't want anything to do between us? Or the twins?. Fuuuccck!.. I don't think I can do this anymore!.. Shiro!. I don't think I can't, I can't… Dammit!.. What am'l going to do? What about the twins?" I said as I cried in Shiro arms.

Then soon I went hyperventilation. "ichi?" I heard Shiro called me.

"Shit!. Renji go get help! He is having hyperventilation attack!" Shiro said. "Shit.." Renji said. I heard another footstep came and heard Uyruu and Toshiro voice. "Renji! Shiro!" I heard Uyruu called. I started to panicked again. "Shit!" Shiro mumble.

"Uyruu! Help! Ichigo having Hyperventilation attack!" Renji said.

"Damn!. Ichigo? You okay?. Ichigo?" I heard Uyruu asked before I fainted I heard Uyruu telling Renji to take me to the nurse office. I mumble something alone the line of:

"Grimm… Please forgive me, don't do this to me and don't go!" Before I complete passed out.

TBC…

**Me: Woah!. *shake head* uhh… glad that finish! Now to work on chapter 3!..Hope everyone liked this chapter!. And please go easy on me, I'm not an English girl so please go easy on me and tell me what you all think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone I'm back with Chapter 3 of Do You Remember! And sorry for the long wait! I was having problem of how to deal with this chapter but lucky I fixed it already and here it is!. OH and I just finish making the chapter 4 today and will be able to upload it too once I'm done re-check it if it had any error or so on and I would like to thanks to Carabel for willingly to be my beta editor and is now working editing my chapter 1 and 2!. Thought I still don't know when she/he will send to me the one she/he edited it already. So for now please bear this un-beta chapter 3 and please go easy on me because I'm not an English girl!.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter3: Grimmjow POV's.

When I got back home far my trips to Osaka from my modeling job last night I went straight to bed and think and dream about my ichigo, my berry. I admit that I was worried sick about him, worried that something bad happen to him. I tried to focus on my work and school, but my mind where fill by that accident last year at Byakuya's party, that accident that I taken advantage of him and have sex with him. I don't know if he hates me or whatever. I just want to see him again, I don't care if he still mad at me for it.

I just got to see him again, is all what I can think off. The next day, I went to school after Nnoitra my other cousin wake me up, saying that we'll be late to school if we don't hurry up and get to school in time. I cursed as I put on my school uniform and had a quick breakfast, got inside my Jaguar XF 2008 car, as Nnoitra got inside in the other seat and we drove off to school.

Nnoitra keep bitching about his BF problem with Shinji Hirako as we drove off to school, when we got to school and park my car at the school parking lot area. I went out of my car and pull out my sunglasses and cursed under my breathe as Nnoitra got off of the other passenger seat and keep on bitching about his problem with his BF still he mention ichigo name, I snapped and told him to shut the fuck up and don't mention ichigo name in front of me and blah blah blah I keep going at it still I notice Nnoitra stopped babbling and blinked as he grinned at someone behind me, I cooked an eyebrow at him as he pointed his head for me to look behind me as I did so.

My mouth gaped as I saw, behind me was ichigo, I stared at him surprise and mumble his name as he notice that I was looking at him, I smirked then went toward him. He snapped and went backward. Oh? So he gonna go and runway from me like before eh? I don't think so!. I said to myself as I took another step forward as he took a step back still he hit the wall of the school gate. I put my left hand on the wall and tried to black his escape as I saw him gulped and looking at me like he seen a ghost. I don't know what got into me, but before I could do anything I let my guard down let my angry out and snapped And said calmly yet seriously.

"Hello, Berry. Nice to see you back and alive!. You know what ichi?" I asked as he shook his head no. "I'm mad!. Mad at you for leaving me without saying anything, I'm mad at you for making me felt guilty!. I'm mad at you for letting our classmate blamed me from what happen that night at the party!. But I don't care about it anymore!. What I'm mad about is YOU totally ignored my email, text message, call for what? For a year now?. Do you really hate me that much as to not forgive me and give me a second chance to repayment myself from what I have done to you? I know that I might be a bastard to you and a totally ass and a playboy, but do you really have to go that far as to break our friendship For over a year and deiced to come back without a care?. You really are a horrible person!. So what do you got to say for yourself now, ichigo?" I said.

Oh fuck!. What the heck are you doing Grimmjow Fucking Jeagerjaques?. That not what you want to tell him!

"I-I'm sorry, for making you felt that way!. And yes apart of it was my fault! But I had a reason! A reason that I didn't want you to know just yet!" he said as I cooked an eyebrow at him. "Really? And what reason is that?" I asked.

"I-… is complicated, Grimmjow!" He said. Ha! A reason and complicated? Yea, right? Reason to left me in the fucking dark to be blamed at by everyone in the entire school!. What did I do wrong to make him do this to me? I couldn't stand the angry that boiled inside and slammed my fist on the wall beside him as he shivers in fear. "Grimm—" He said but I stopped him as I said.

"You know what? Whatever!. Is over, our friendship is over, don't ever come back begging me to forgive you no matter what the reason is!" I said

'Fuck!. That a little over board jackass!' A voice in my head told me but I ignored as I slammed the wall beside him, it cracked thought.

He stared in fear and shocks at me, I got off of him and walk away from him. I know that I sound rash and mean, but he need to learn and pay for what he had done to me, he had no idea what I been through, those hate glare from his friends toward me where hurt, more hurtful then dose rumors from those fucking reporter and media and etc. I felt his arms around my back waist as I stopped walking and heard him say.

"Don't!. Please, don't say that! You don't know what I been through!. Grimmjow!" he said as he started to sob then soon cried.

Ha!. Don't know what he been through? That might be true, but dose he know what I been through for the past one year? I guess not.

"Please don't do this to me, to us! And to them!" he said, Them?. Whose them is he fucking talking about?. I could feel a headache coming so I ended our conservation by saying to him. "I'm sorry, let's go ichi, is over!. We're through!." I said as I felt him let go of my waist as I walk away from him. I heard Renji called ichigo to stop and come back as he and Shiro chase their beloved cousin. It hurt to see him hurt by me. But he needed to know and learn what I felt when he left and hurt me by running away. I move forward and saw Nnoitra looking at me with a deep frown.

"You didn't have to be rash to him!. I can feel like he really mean it, that his sorry!. And I can feel that their something really complicate happen to him that his not ready to tell you just yet!.. Are you sure that this is the right thing you are doing, Grimmjow?. I mean heck, you loved him, you're in love with him, and heck I fucking know that you want him back and become yours, so why push him away when now you got a change to make him yours?" Nnoitra smartass answer me; I glared and snorted at him.

"Is not that I don't want him to be mine!. But he needs to learn how it felt to be hurt and betray and blame you from what happen that night at the party, and this thing that I'm feeling right now!" I said. "Whatever, just don't come crying on me if something bad happen to your berry!" Nnoitra said. I clenched fist. I know from what I'm doing might make our relationship more complicate and worse then is already it, but I need to do this. I just only hope I didn't go that far. I went inside our school and wait for the day to be over.

At lunch time I went to the canteen alone with my other cousin and we seat on the corner beside the window, I saw Renji enter the canteen with Shiro as the two glared at me before going to order their foods and seat in the far edge away from us. I cooked an eyebrow and shrugged at them.

"They look pissed at you Grimmjow. What did you do this time to piss them off?" Luppi asked. I glared and said. "Hell if I know?" I said and saw Szayel cooked an eyebrow at me. "I heard from one of the student that you went and had an argument with ichigo awhile ago at the entrance?. That probable the reason why they are pissed and mad at you!." Szayel said I glared at him. "Fuck off! So what? So what if I had an argument with the berry? What I do is none of your damn business!" I said and growled at Szayel our smart ass cousin aside from Ulquiorra.

Szayel sighed. "I heard from Hinamori one of ichigo friend that she saw Renji took an conscious Berry to the nurse office, saying something like he was having a Hyperventilation attack and fainted!. What you did probable did him good if he had a Hyperventilation attack and suddenly just fainted after that!. I also heard that his taking medicine from his Hyperventilation diseases. It what Hinamori Momo heard from their conversation in the nurse office?" Szayel said.

My mind went blank duet to the shocking new I'm hearing about my berry..

'Fuck!. I didn't know that!.. Was these the reason as to why he been gone for almost a year because he had a Hyperventilation Syndrome diseases? Or something else? I can feel like their something more to that! But what is it?. Fuck I totally went over board! I didn't meant to lets him goes into shock and had a Hyperventilation attack!. Shit! No wonder why Renji and Shiro looked pissed and mad at me!. Shit!. I'm dead and busted!' I said to myself.

"Hello? Earth to Grimmjow Fucking Jeagerjaques snap out of it?" I heard Luppi said I didn't answer him or even blinked. "Shit I think you got him good, Szayel, he totally lost it!" Nnoitra joked. For about 2 minute I snapped out of my shock and blinked.

"Fuck?" I asked as I shook my head and stared at Szayel. "Are you sure that what you heard or are they just rumors you heard?" I asked, cause freaky, I'm not buying any of it, ichigo had a Hyperventilation attack because of what I told him? Yea right?. I thought as I took a glance at Renji and Shiro who where still glaring at me as they continue to eat while doing at it.

Mollies shit!. They looked scare!. Fuck remind me to never run into them ever again!.

"I'm telling the true! Is all over the school campus already, everyone talking about it, and half of ichigo friend were worried and felt guilty for what they did to him yester when you were away!" Szayel said.

Wait.. What?.. What did ichigo friend done to him? They didn't fucking hurt him did they? Fuck that! I'm going to hurt who every did it!. That person is soo gonna pay for hurting my Berry!.

"They what?" I asked as I snapped that caught everyone attention since everyone in the canteen stopped eating and stared at me. Szayel sighed and cleared his throat as he went closer to me and whisper.

"Appearly, Hisagi one of ichigo close friend insulted him and calling him whore and that he probable enjoyed you fucking him and enjoying making you felt horrible and guilty about what you did! But ichigo snapped and yelled saying that: "I never said anything like that and Grimmjow didn't rape me!" then Hisagi said something like: "oh? So dose that means you enjoyed having sex with him and then what? Disappear the next day and making him felt horrible the next couple of year and making him be the target to blame by everyone for what he had done to you? Or maybe YOUR just a whore who just want to play with people feeling huh?" and ichigo was about to snap and say something still Renji got in the way and yelled at Hisagi to stop insulting their beloved cousin and that they don't know anything that he been through for the past one year!.. Judging from Renji word I think what happen to ichigo probable serious if ichigo was keeping the secret hidden!" Szayel whisper.

My eyes went wide, fuck I had no idea that, that happen yesterday. "How the heck you know about all of this?" I asked. He whispers again. "I know because I was there, even Ulquiorra, Stark and Nnoitra saw the commotion yesterday, here at the canteen too!" Szayel said.

Shit, now I felt like a fucking jackass for snapping my angry at ichigo, I had no fucking idea that everyone where insulting ichigo yesterday and.. Wait! Did Szayel just say that Nnoitra saw it too? Then why the fuck this faggot didn't say anything to me about it? He know that I still loved ichi so fucking why?. So many things happening in one day that it giving me a headache, first my Berry went into a Hyperventilation attacks just a while ago and now Szayel are filling me in with this bullshit that happens yesterday? All of it was just too much! I can feel like my mind was about to explode!. Damn I need an Aspire! A dozen of it.

"Hello? Grmmjow?" Luppi asked as his palm hand was in front of me. I got pissed and snapped. "Stop doing that!. Just… Can somebody give me a aspire?. My head killing me!" I said as I slopped back down on my seat and message my forehead. I heard someone snorted at me and turn to find that it was Renji the one who snorted at me, even Shiro where smirking at me.

Damn. They're enjoying making fun of me!. They're probable am since I just hurt their cousin who just recovering from whatever problem he been through. I glared at the two as they just cooked an eyebrow at me as Renji fold his arms through his chest and hissed at me and got up alone with Shiro as the two went out of the canteen. I sighed in relief. I need a break from everything, from work, school and from ichigo.

I need a break and vacation!. I sighed and waited for the day to be over with so that I can stay home and rest and think it over on what to do with the berry?

Renji POV's

When Shiro and I chase ichigo to the park he started to Hyperventilation, When I told Uyruu this he told me to take him to the nurse office, I argue and told him 'Why not take him home?' Uyruu said that it wouldn't be a good idea if his dad sees him in this condition so I didn't argue and took ichigo to the nurse office and lay him down in one of the bed.

The nurse told us that he'll be fine there and that we could come back to check on him later on, thought she was surprise to see ichigo again after over one year of his disappearing.

At lunch time Shiro and I went to the canteen to eat and get some food for Uyruu, Toshiro and ichigo while Uyruu and Toshiro were in the nurse office keeping an eye on ichigo if he's wake up and need something, they could call or text us so that we'll be the one to get it for him, how sweet of us to help ichigo aren't we? *grin*.

Anyway, we went to the canteen and saw that fucking Grimmjow sitting with his cousin and friend like nothing happen, fuck him to hell and too what he had done too ichigo, if he hadn't taken advantage of ichigo a year ago and got him pregnant. None of this wouldn't have happen but noo, is just had to happen. What did my cousin do in his past life to deserver a life like this? He doesn't deserver any of this bullshit!.

Shiro and I went to get our food and seat far away from were that bastard was and eat our food in silent while glaring at him, he saw as glaring at him and cooked an eyebrow at his. The fucker thinks he is cooking an eyebrow at us for? After what he had done to ichigo? I don't get what ichigo seen in a guy like him?.

My blood boil by just thinking about it, so I ignore it for now and continue to eat my food in silent and saw him talking to his cousin still the pink hair dude leaded closer to him and whisper something and saw his eyes went wide, whatever that pink dude said probable shock him because freaky the guy didn't snap out of it even if that Luppi boy called him. But he soon snapped and said:

"Stop doing that!. Just… Can somebody give me a aspire?. My head killing me!" Blueberry said as I cooked an eyebrow at him and snorted he heard it thought and turned around to look at us and glared at us I fold my arms in my chest and hissed at him before I got up.

We were about to leave the canteen still my cellphone rang; I open it and saw a text message from Uyruu and read it.

-Hey guys! Ichigo awake now and want some apple and an orange juice! And bring some chicken sandwich for me and Toshiro and two coke" I cooked an eyebrow and replied.

-Okay, got it, be there in a minute!-

I typed and send it to Uyruu as I told Shiro to order Uyruu and Toshiro food while I'll go get ichigo food after that we went out of the canteen with the food and went to nurse office to where ichigo was.

When we got their ichigo was sitting down on the Nurse Office bed while talking to Uyruu and Toshiro. "H-How did I end up in the school nurse office?" He asked as he ran a hand to his head and ruffles his hair.

"Renji carry you here, we thought that is was a good idea to let's you rest here than at your house cause we know that you didn't want your dad to worried about you and we know that you didn't want him to ask 20 question with you as to why you fainted or so.." Toshiro said.

I sighed in relief; I thought Tosh was gonna say something stupid like: 'Hey ichi guess what? What you see awhile ago was nothing but a nightmare and you fainted when you walk up in the school gate and we took you here.' I thought. Cause freakily he not gonna buy that joke.

"Oh.. A-And w-what a-about G-Grimmjow?" He asked. I froze on my spot and stand there dumbly.

The fuck? He still think and care about that fucker after what that shit-head had done to him awhile ago?. Fuck that.. I'm not gonna sit here and pretend I didn't know how Grimmjow just hurt ichigo feeling badly, fuck it to hell, I don't care if ichigo gonna hate me for what I'm about to say but right now he need to know that he DOSEN'T need that fuckng Grimmjow in his life, the fucker doesn't even deserver to be called a father to their kids if that fucking Grimmjow just gonna threat ichigo like shit!.

I went inside, stamping my feet as I went to the table and slammed the food there and turn to look at ichigo who cooked an eyebrow at me as I took a deep breath before saying.

"ichigo forgive me if I'm gonna say this but you need to know and snap out of it so here its goes… One: You don't need to worry about anyone cause they mostly wouldn't give a fucking care about you unlike us your cousin!. Two: where here to help and support you to raise the kids even if you don't want us too and three: You FUCKING don't deserver a guy like GRIMMJOW in your life, and I'm sure the twins will be fine without him in their life! You're the only one who still crazy about him and whine and bitching about those fucking 'what if'. And you know what I think about those fucking 'what if?' those fucking 'what if' can fuck itself. You don't need him ichigo, you're stronger than this? Your not a weakling little boy who grasp on to a jerk like him, heck I don't think he will give a fuck if he found out that his a father now? And I don't think he will want to do anything about the twins neither… His nothing but a jerking asshole who doesn't give a damn thing about anyone life!. And look, dose he even listens to his cousin when they ask him to listen too? Well here what I think?. He doesn't fucking give a damn thing about anything… And I don't think he even want to do anything that involved you in his life!. Now I.. No we want you to snap out of it and get a grip and get over it and forget about him? You have your babies' twin who needed you to support them than him!" I said as I watch ichigo widen his eyes then soon clamed down and frowned.

"I-I don't think I can ever forget about him… I guess I was holding to that grasp of me, him and the twins to have our happy ending as a happy family someday. You know?… And I know that it'll be impossible to happen… But it wouldn't hurt to try…. But… I guess your right… I mean who need him? I got the twins to love and cared for, and freakily I don't want them too think and see their beloved mother this weak and hopeless… I guess fear got the better of me when I totally forgot that there always a hope to everything and you guys are here to help and support me… Yea your right, Renji… I'm tired of being push around like some fragile doll… I need to be strong for my kids… They need me the most then their father dose… Your right I'm an idiot for not thinking this over… Thank you Renji you give me that fire I need to be strong… I'm glad you're my cousin…" ichigo said. We sighed in relief… Glad to see the old ichigo back that we use to grow up with.

"Now that the King I know!" Shiro said as he give ichigo a wicked smirk and hand ichigo his juice as he pick up his cail and raise it in the air and said. "Let's toast for our old ichigo back to himself!" He said as we chuckles and toasts our box and can of soft drink and juice.

Ah.. Is really is good to see the old ichigo back to himself before he had the twins….

After lunch. Ichigo said that he deiced to take the next class and went alone with us. When we went to our next subject everyone in the classroom were eyeing ichigo. We took at glance at him and sighed in relief. Glad that he ignore those stared and went to his seat like nothing happen. Good to see the old ichigo again alright.

After class was P.E. and we all went to the changing room to change our cloth into PE uniform as our PE teacher told as to do 10 laps around the school campus. We even talked and joked about many things with ichigo as we took or 10 laps.

"Gosh!.." ichigo said as he panted when we finish or laps. "I miss doing this." He said. "You mean running?. Fuck that! This soo not want I want to start a day with you back in school, ichi!" I said. Silent surround us and then we laughed out of nowhere. "I second ta dat!" Shiro said as he panted and slopped on the ground.

"Haha!. Nice one Ren!... I mean it! I mean I been in Tokyo in that Apartment taking care of the twins, so I really didn't get a change to have my morning run!" He said I wave a hand at him. "Yea, yea!. You're such a sport freak!" I said which earn me a punch to my shoulder by him. "Oh shut up! You lazy bum!" He said we laughed and went to do the rest of our PE activities.

After PE we have our shower together in the men bathroom. Shiro was singing the song of 'Club can't handle me' from Step up 3 ost, we joined him as we smiled, dance and laughed while singing in the shower room butt naked, everyone who were in the shower room with us stared at us as ichigo stopped singing and blushed when he caught someone was staring at us like we were crazy, Shiro and I teased ichigo because he was blushing madly like hell.

After the shower fun, is was time to go home, we walked our way out of school as ichigo pull out his iphone and turn on the music and to my surprise is was the song we singed in the shower room, I shook my head at ichigo but join him and Shiro singing while walking our way home.

Ichigo POV's

When I wake up I was in the nurse office and heard Uyruu and Toshiro talking to the nurse at the other side of the thick wall. I groaned as my throat felt dry, probable from all the crying I did a while ago.

When Uyruu came in to check on me the first thing I said was: "Want apple and some juice." Uyruu stared at me weirdly then nodded in understanding and pull out his cellphone and texted someone. Who I guess would be Renji since he's the only one who wasn't here right now.

We talked about everything still I asked. "H-How did I end up in the school nurse office?" I asked.

"Renji carry you here, we thought that is was a good idea to let's you rest here than at your house cause we know that you didn't want your dad to worried about you and we know that you didn't want him to ask 20 question with you as to why you fainted or so.." Toshiro said.

"Oh.. A-And w-what a-about G-Grimmjow?" I asked, I know I shouldn't ask about him, but I couldn't help it. I'm still in love with him no matter how he treated and hurt me awhile ago.

Silent surround us still we hear someone stamped their foot hard on the floor as I turn around to see Renji slammed a box of what I could probable guess was our lunch boxes. I cooked an eyebrow at him as he took a deep breath and said.

"ichigo, forgive me if I say this but you need to know and snap out of it so here its goes… One: You don't need to worry about anyone cause they mostly wouldn't give a fucking care about you unlike us your cousin!. Two: where here to help and support you to raise the kids even if you don't want us too and three: You FUCKING don't deserver a guy like GRIMMJOW in your life, and I'm sure the twins will be fine without him in their life! You're the only one who still crazy about him and whine and bitching about those fucking 'what if'. And you know what I think? Those fucking 'what if' can fuck itself. You don't need him ichigo, you're stronger than this? Your not a weakling little boy who grasp on to a jerk like him, heck I don't think he will give a fuck if he found out that his a father now? And I don't think he will want to do anything about the kids neither… He nothing but a jerking asshole who doesn't give a damn thing about anyone life?. And look, dose he even listens to his cousin when they ask him to listen too? Well here what I think?. He doesn't fucking give a damn thing about anything… And I don't think he even want to do anything that involved you in his life!. Now I.. No we want you to snap out of it and get a grip and get over it and forget about him? You have your babies' twin who needed you to support them than him!" Renji said.

I stared wide eye at him and almost start to Hyperventilation again but didn't and try to stop from doing it and just realize what Renji said. In fact he was right. I don't need Grimmjow if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the twins. How can I be so stupid? I had all the help I can get and yet I'm still grasping for that one thing I been so logging for that I could never have. Grimmjow can fuck for all I care. They were right; the twins' doesn't need their father if said father dosen't wants to do anything about them? They had me!. There mother. I took and breathe and said.

"I-I don't think I can ever forget about him… I guess I was holding to that grasp of me and him and the twins to have our happy ending as a happy family someday… And I know that it'll impossible to happen… But it wouldn't hurt to try…. But… I guess your right… I mean who need him? I got the twins to love and cared for, and freakily I don't want them too think and see their beloved mother this weak and hopeless… I guess fear got the better of me when I totally forgot that there always a hope to everything and you guys are here to help and support me… Yea your right, Renji… I'm tired of being push around like some fragile doll… I need to be strong for my kids… They need me the most than their father dose… Your right I'm an idiot for not thinking this over… Thank you Renji you give me that fire I need to be strong… I'm glad you're my cousin…" I said as I watched Renji reaction and to my surprise they sighed in relief.

"Now that the King I know!" Shiro said and gave me one of his wicked smirks and hand me my juice as he pick up his cail and raise it in the air and said. "Let's toast for our old ichigo back to himself!" He said and we chuckles and toasted our box and can of soft drink and juice. After we done eating our lunch I told them that I want to take the next class they protest at first but soon give up and let's me go.

When we got back to our classroom, everyone where looking at me.

'take a deep breath and just ignore them and walk, don't let's their stare and the look in their eyes brother you!' a voice in my head said as I listen to it and do what it said and ignored their stare and went to my seat and sat down as I turn my head around to stared at the window and wait for the day to be over, like I use too before I had the twins.

After the class was over we went to PE class and had to run our 10 laps. I admit it, I miss running, I use to jogging every morning when I wasn't pregnant with the twins, ahh, is really is good to be out in the open again, I just figure out that I been an emo ass for the pass one year every since my pregnancy started. Well that will change now, no more depression, no more self loathing and pity is time to start a new life.

After PE we had our shower at the shower room and freakily Shiro scared the shit out me when he suddenly sing a song out of nowhere, then I blinked and roll my eyes at what Shiro where singing and deiced to join him soon Renji soon joined us as the three of us sing and dance in the shower room butt naked. I didn't realize that everyone were looking at us still I saw one cooked an eyebrow at us, my face flush ten fold as both Renji and Shiro saw it and laughed, tease me about it, damn them! They're so gonna pay for that!.

After we done taking shower we head home and I pull out my iphone that I earned back then at my staying in Tokyo and play the song that we singed awhile ago in the shower room, Renji shook his head at me but soon joined me and shiro in singing the song again.

When I got home, dad told me that Uncle Kisuke wanted the twins to stay over night with them I didn't mine it because freaky like I said before, I trusted Uncle Kisuke to look after the twins than my dad dose.

I went to my room and slopped on my bed, I was about to dozen off to sleep when my phone rang and I pick it up and saw a message from Renji I cooked an eyebrow and open it and read the message.

-Yo Strawberry! It weekend tomorrow! Wanna hang out at the mall with me, Shiro, Uyruu and Toshiro?. If you want we can buy something for the twins to cheer ya up? :D-

I chuckles at Renji message and replied.

-Are you high or something?. But sure, why not? I need to get out and have some fresh air anyway; I haven't done that every since my staying in Tokyo. *sweatdrop-

I typed it and send it to Renji. 12 minute later he replied.

-*roll eyes* very funny ichigo, your scram isn't any funny. And that because you locked yourself in that apartment all day, spending and sulking over Grimmjow there for the past 1 year!. *frown* Meet you at the mall tomorrow at 9:30 am. Will be waiting for you at the Starbuck! PS: if you want you I can bring the twins? They need to get out and explore their hometown. :D-

I chocked when I read the last part about taking the twins to the mall?. I type something and send it to Renji.

-I wasn't sulking over Grimmjow at that time! Dammit!. And my scram aren't to pose to be funny jackass!. And I don't think is a good idea to bring the twins alone with us tomorrow cause freakily. 1. Their hair is blue. 2. their only one person who had a blue hair and that is Grimmjow the kids father and if the media found out that I had a kids with the popular modeless Grimmjow they will start to make rumors and it will lead to chaos 3. If the media might see them and report it to the world then Grimmjow would found out and freak out about it and would demand a question out of me which I'm not ready to face it period!. Meet you tomorrow at 9:30am at Starbuck then!-

I send it and waited for Renji to reply. But what surprise me is that instead of waiting for his text message he called, I sighed and answer it.

"Yea, Ren?" I asked over the phone and waited for him to answer.

"Freakily ichigo I know your right about the whole media things that they might report it to the world, but freakily are you going to keep the twins a dark secret to Grimmjow? I mean his rich and would someday need to get marry to take over his family company and since his father is a very well know CEO… His dad would most likely force him to get marriage, and if he got marry you two won't get a happy ending and freakily if they found out that you had a child with him they would mostly take the twins away from you, and no one can stop it not even Grimmjow himself cause freakily the kids is freakily Grimmjow Jr!. And to top it off they both boys? And you know what? In business world if you are a CEO and want to have a child the child must be a boy to heritage the family name and be able to run the company! Haven't you thought about that before?." He said. I sighed and said.

"I thought you said that you want me to get over my love sick toward Grimmjow? What change your mind?" I asked. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLAM ABOUT THIS ICHIGO?" Renji yelled as I pull my phone away from my ears.

Dammit! He really need to stop screaming over the phone is hurt my ears!.

"Renji, 1. You need to stop screaming over the phone whenever you snapped. 2. I'm doing my best to not have another Hyperventilation attack again by clamming myself down!. And 3. Who said I never thought about that kind of things?." I said. "Oh? I thought you don't give a fuck about that stuff?" he said. I snorted. "I'm not! And what make you think and ask this kind of question too me?" I asked.

"My snow white Boyfriend was talking over the phone awhile ago about stuff like those if we ever wanted to be together and he thought that he knows that he'll BE, needing an heir to take his place someday, which I know that I couldn't give him any heir of his own!" Renji said.

Ouch! That got to be hurt. Wanting to have kids when you can't have it because you're a guy and gay! I'm lucky that I can bear children, I have to thanks my mom and my twins sister for giving me this ability to bear children the next time I visit their graveyard!.

I blinked when I remember that Renji just called his BF a Snow white? I giggle in my head. Aww wonder how Byakuya gonna like this if he heard his beloved Renji just called him a Snow white behind his back! Oh that I got to see.

"Renji. You know Byakuya gonna kill you for calling him that right? And sorry that you two can't have kids!." I said as I frowned, Renji snorted over the phone. "Like he can stop me from calling him that!. And is okay. I kind of envy you who can bear children even thought you're a guy!. Anyway. Are you gonna take my offer on taking the twins to the mall and let's the world know and shove it on Grimmjow face?" Renji asked.

"You're such a jerk sometime you know that Renji?" I said. "Sheeze I thought you already know that a all time ago?. And so? Is it a yes or no?" Renji asked. "For the last time Renji the answer is NO!" I said and added. "And if you asked me that one more time I'm gonna hang up!" I said. "Okay, okay I'll stop—" Renji said but was cut off as I heard Uncle Kisuke come in his room on the other side of the phone and asked him something and heard their conversation as I paled and screamed.

"OH FUCK NO!." I screamed and I'm sure everyone and Uncle Probable heard that even on the phone because freakily I shouted it out loud for everyone to hear it.

TBC.

ME: I'm evil for doing that!. XD but it will makes you guy wanting more on what happen next!. X3 So please read and Review and tell me what you all think of this chapter?.

PS: Sorry if they are any grammar error or problem I'm not an English girl so go easy on me!. And PLEASE read and review them! thanks~! X3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello I'm back with the un-beta chapter 4! Hope you all like this one? And wow! This is probable the most, longest chapter I ever made! I finish typing this for about 22 pages?. *gaped*

PS: I wants to say thank you too: Sasuke Uzamaki9999, 2weird2Btakenserious, Believe It Forever, Cherry-Duck, Biksbit, miszxbrii for reviewing the past chapter of this story and I'm glad you liked this story so far. I'm truly thankful for you all who review this chapter! So here a cookies! *Give cookies to the reviewers and readers* :D

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 4: Still ichigo POV's

Renji and I talked on the phone half and hour now, still Uncle Kisuke came in Renji's room and heard them talking as I listening to them over the phone.

"Renji?." I heard Uncle Kisuke asked Renji. "Yeah Dad?" I heard Renji asked. "Are you busying tomorrow?" Uncle Kisuke asked. "No, why?" Renji said. "You're sure? You don't have any plan for tomorrow, aren't you?" Kisuke asked. "…Well me and Cousin Shiro and the rest alone with ichigo are going out for a walk in the mall tomorrow at 9! Why?" Renji asked his dad.

"Oh?... I was wondering since is your mother and I 10 years anniversary and your mother want us to celebrate it in Osaka for the next 2 week and since I agreed and your mother and I can't really bring them with us tomorrow in Osaka, because your cousin ichigo wouldn't want that. So I was wonder if you don't mind baby-sitting with them for the time begins while we're gone and maybe you can take the twins out for a walk with you guys tomorrow? I'm sure they would love to see what their town look like and they also need see new environment aside from the places they see in Tokyo?" Uncle Kisuke asked.

My eye widened at what Uncle said and screamed. "OH FUCK NO!" I screamed and I'm sure everyone and Uncle Probable heard that even on the phone because freakily I shouted it out loud for everyone to hear it.

"ichigo?" I heard Uncle Kisuke on the phone calling me, I gulped. "Hi Uncle!" I smoother as I listen to Uncle saying something to Renji. "Your talking on your cousin over the phone?. What we're you two talking about?" I heard Uncle said. "Nothing… Much dad! Just talking about tomorrow plan… I asked ichigo if he wanna come with me, Shiro and the gang for a walk in the mall and have some fun since he needed it, why?" I heard Renji said.

"Oh… Then.. Can I talk to him for a minute Benjamin?" Uncle asked Renji. 'Benjamin' was Renji other name. Although Uncle Kisuke is Renji's real father, Renji had deiced to keep his real mother's family name as his last name instead of Urahara. And yes people, Renji's isn't Aunty Yorichi's real son, Renji real mother died when he was 8 and half year old before Uncle Kisuke re-marriage to Aunty Yorichi, Renji mother died with breast cancer.

At lest his mother died in disease unlike how my mother died. My mother died when I was 10 years old, a bunch of punk who hosted us in our home while dad and the girl were in the hospital since the twins caught a dengue virus and dad have to stay their to keep an eye on the girls while me and mom where left at home.

Those fucking Punk got inside our house as my mother told me to hide on the basement and don't come out still the police where here, I didn't want to leave mom but she was giving me those sad look so I did what she told me and hide. Then one of those punks took advantage of my mom and rapes her in front of me where I can peak in the hole in the basement and tried not to scream or cry out loud. After they done raping her they killed her, stabbed my mother with a danger through her chest where the heart was. I cover my mouth from preventing myself from screaming and cry when I saw it.

One of them heard me and was about to get through me still the cops came in just in time and arrested them before they got to me and done something horrible. I went out of the basement and went to my mother dead body and cried. The cop tried to take me away from my mother dead body say something that I should see this or something like those.

When Dad came home he was shock to see the cop where all over the house. The neighborhood heard all the commotion and went out of their house to see what was going.

The cops fill my father in and told everything that happen and told that my mother was dead. And that I was safe and in one of the ambulance and was crying over the dead of my mother.

When Dad and went to me and hug me. I cried in his arms. Even our uncle Kisuke and Ryuuken and Aunty Yorichi and Rangiku where their and heard everything. If only I was strong back then and be able to protect my mother, then none of these wouldn't have happen. I blame myself for everything that happen to my mother that night, if thought Dad told me is wasn't my fault and that it was an accident.

"ichigo? Hello?" I heard uncle Kisuke called me over the phone. I blinked and snapped out of my thought about the past. "Y-yeah.. I'm here… Umm, what do you want to ask me about Uncle?" I asked. "Oh… I was asking if you two wouldn't mind taking your babies boy out for a walk in the mall tomorrow. And that I hope you don't mind that Renji will be the one to look after them for another 3 days?" Uncle asked.

"Umm… Uncle if you want I can take the twins back home with me tomorrow? They are after all my kids. And no, we can't bring the twins to the mall tomorrow they will catch attention and if the media saw them they will report it to the world that they seen a kids that look so much like their father, because Uncle their father is a very popular modeless of the Hollow company and to top it off, their father is the son of the head company of Espada INC that make video games for kids… So please uncle don't make me, us take the kids tomorrow at the mall I beg you!." I begged over the phone.

I heard Uncle sighed on the other side of the phone. "Alright!. But who will babysit the twins tomorrow?" Uncle asked. He's right their no one I can trust enough for someone to look after the twins, I can't ask Aunty Rangiku because freakily she busy with her flower shop in the mall, and Uncle Ryuuken is having surgery appointment tomorrow. Look like I had no choice but to let dad looks after them while I and Renji are out for a walk in the mall tomorrow.

"I guess I got no choose but to let's dad look after the twins tomorrow, he'll be delight though, and is his day off tomorrow so. Yea. I guess dad will be the one to look after them tomorrow!" I said. "Ah, well… Oh by the way we will be dropping the twins' tomorrow morning at 6am since Yorichi and I will be leaving at 8am. And so that you can have some time to spend with them before you guys go to your walk in the mall business…" Uncle joked. I roll my eyes at uncle and heard Uncle give the phone back to Renji. "Wait dad! What about Ururu and Jinta?" Renji asked his father while I listen to them talking for awhile.

Ururu and Jinta were Renji's younger siblings who are Aunty Yorichi kids with uncle Kisuke. "Don't worry about them, the twins are having their baseball camping staring tomorrow at 7am and won't be home still next 2 weeks!" Uncle Kisuke said. "Oh.. Okay!" Renji said then I heard uncle said good night to Renji and went out of his room.

"Sorry about that ichi!" Renji said on the phone. "Nah, that okay!... So you're totally along in the house for the next 2 weeks?." I smirked. I heard him groaned over the phone. "….No.. I was thinking of maybe staying over the next 2 weeks at your house still Ururu and Jinta came back?. Well that if it okay with you, cause freakily I don't know how to cook!" He said I rolled my eyes at him.

"That because you never tried to learn how to cook, dumbass! But I don't mine you staying over here for two week, we're cousin after all so is not a probable…" I said. "Oh, yea!.. Well then see ya tomorrow ichi!. Night! Gonna sleep early if dad wants us to drop by at your place at 6am in the morning!" Renji said as he yawned.

"Ya sure, whatever. Night, Ren!" I said as I hang up. I went to my dad's room and knock the door. "Dad? Can I come in?" I asked. "Sure ichigo!. Come on in!" Dad said. I shrugged and open the door and went inside. I saw dad on his bed reading a book while wearing his reading glasses. "Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, son?" Dad asked. "Can I ask you a favor?" I asked. "Sure anything for my only son, what is it?" dad said. "Well you see. Uncle Kisuke and Aunty Yorichi are going to Osaka for their Anniversary and won't be back for another week, and Ururu and Jinta are having their baseball camps starting tomorrow and won't be back for another week too. And Renji and I are going out with Shiro, Uyruu and Toshiro to the mall for a walk and since Uncle Ryuuken is busy having his surgery appointment tomorrow and Aunty Rangiku is busy with her work at the flower shop… I was wondering if you can baby-sit my kids just for tomorrow while I was out with Renji and the gang?" I asked.

Dad cooked an eyebrow at me before he smiled and nodded his head and said. "Of course I can keep an eye on the twins while you're out with your cousin tomorrow, ichigo. Beside is my day off and I wants to spend my day off with my grandkids!" Dad said as I roll my eyes at him before giving him one of my smile. "Thanks dad!." I said. "It was nothing son, is what father do, help and support their children whenever they need them!" Dad said. I went near my Dad's bed and hug him.

"I mean it!. Thanks a lot, for everything and for understanding me and for letting me keep and not abort the twins when I was pregnant with them!" I said. "That alright ichigo!. Beside I just want you to be happy, and I know your kids are the only thing that truly made you happy aside from us your family!" Dad said I smile at my dad before saying my good night and went back to my room.

When I got to my room I went to get my ipod touch and listen to one of my favorite song. The song title was: "Love the way you lie" by Eminem feat Rihanna. I lay their in my bed as I listen to the song and think about everything that had happen to me every since that night and the time I got pregnant with his kids.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well, that's alright because I love they way you lie

I love they way you lie"

I lay their and stared to get lost in my own memory of that time when I had my first sex with him even thought it was and accident.

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight"

I listen to that part of song as a memory of back then when the time I found out that I was pregnant and tried to kill myself in the bathroom still Dad went inside the bathroom and the next day I wake up I was in the hospital and Dad came in and demanded me on what was wrong with me, and why was I trying to kill myself, and that was the time I told him that I was pregnant with his child's.

"High off of love, drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer

I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me"

I listen to that part of the song as a flash back to where I give birth to my twin's baby boy. What I felt at that time when I give birth where love, hater's, suffering from the labor and pushing them out of me, then drowned into the image of their father when I saw and held them in my arms for the first time and cried in pain, pain from the labor, pain from the regret I had from my children, pain from loving the man who where the children father's.

"She fuckin' hate me, and I love it

Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't

Come back, we're running right back, here we go again

It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind at his back"

A flash back of what happen at school with Grimmjow flash into my mind as I remember ever word he said, a tears fall to my face as I silently cry and punched my bed.

I stopped crying and pick my ipod and push the pause button before the next part of the song would made me think of everything that happen to me. I pause the song and went on my knee as I cried their near my bed.

Why dose is have to be me?.. How I hate my life… How I hate to lie to him, how I hate for being stupid, and let's myself get pregnant by him? Ugh!..

I got up and went to my desk and open my drawer and pull out a bottle full of pill, my medicine that my doctor told me to take whenever I start to feel like I'm losing my mind.. The doctor said Depression was the cause of it, because whenever I get depress sometime I lose my mind or hurt myself; I have been taking this medicine after my pregnancy. I took one in my hand and sallow it. Then went back to my bed and let's sleep took the better of me.

The next day I woke up, it was early in the morning I turn around to see what time is was and to my surprise I woke up at 5:30 am in the morning. I groaned and got out of bed and went downstairs to cook for breakfast.

Around six the door bell rang and I went to open it to see Uncle Kisuke with the twins in his arms asleep. I smiled down at my baby's boy and snatched Haine in my uncle arms and cradle him in my arms carefully as I and kiss his forehead.

"Is nice to see you up early for once ichi!" I heard Renji said as I looked up and saw him yawning with 2 bags in his shoulder. I let's them inside our house, aunty Yorichi's and my two younger cousin went inside too.

"So I guess everyone here is still asleep expect for you?" aunty asked. I nodded as I put Haine in their cribs in the living room and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. "Woah! Ichi, is that for today breakfast?" Renji asked as I saw him drooling and looking at the food I'm cooking and smirked at him.

"OH, go bug off else where would you? Why don't you go prepare the table so we can all have breakfast? Uncle, Aunty are you going to join us for breakfast today?" I asked as I saw Uncle Kisuke went to the living room to put Alto in the cribs next to his brother.

"Sorry dear! But where kind of in the hurry and need to drop this two to their school before they miss their school bus trip!" Aunty said as I frowned but nodded in understand and went near her and peak her check and said my goodbye and have fun as they left the house, I went back inside to continue cooking our breakfast.

Dad and the girls came down the stairs and saw Renji. "Hi cousin Renji!" Yuzu cheerful voice said, Renji chuckles and ruffles Yuzu head when she came near him and give him a morning hug. "Morning to you too" He said then turned to look at Karin and said.

"yo Karin good morning!" He said and waves a hand at Karin who nodded and went to sit on the other side of table while waiting for me to finish cooking the food.

"So what are you doing here early in Saturday morning cousin Renji?" Karin asked. Renji shrugged and answer. "I'm here to drop the twins and to take your brother over there for a walk in the mall since he needs it!" Renji said as I roll my eyes at him.

Karin blinked then yawned as she answers. "Ah well, he kinda need it anyway!" She said. "Karin.." I warned her as she just shrugged at me. I gave her my glare she just pull out her tongue at me, Renji laughed at us.

"So what about you two? What are you two going to do today?" Renji asked.

"I had a sacker practices today at school at 7am!. Yuzu had her flute practices at school today too!" Karin said. "So in other word the whole family member here are busy today, eh?" Renji asked while smirking at me. "No not everyone! Today is dad day-off! So his free to look after the twins while we're out in the mall." I said.

"Oh right, totally forgot about that!.." he said and frowned. He probable thought that I'll be able to bring the twins with us to the mall! Ha in your dream, Renji! I said to myself while smirking when Renji had that disappointed look on his face since we can't bring the twins to the mall with us today.

After we done eating our breakfast, the girls went back upstairs to take a quick shower and so did I and came back in the living room dressed in black leather pants and a light blue t-shirt with 'Who's your mama?' written on the front, and I wear my white converse shoes with a chain ache to my belt and wallet. And I was also wearing rings on both side of my middle finger and a back pack hanging on my left shoulder. Inside my backpack where Angels and Demons novel book by Dan Brown two medicine one for my Hyperventilation and the other one was the one I drank last night and my celphone and a photo of me and my babies that Dad took when I was in labor and had them in my arms for the first time.

When Renji saw what wrote on my shirt he splat his coffee on my dad face, which's frowned and went upstairs to change a cloth I laughed at Renji and Dad. Renji wipe his mouth with a tissue and said to me while glaring.

"Why are you wearing a shirt that read: 'Who's your mama?' ichigo? Are you trying to let the world know that you're a mother or something?" he asked. I roll my eyes at him.

"No deepshit!... And beside they won't know that I'm a mother since I won't be bringing the twins with us to the mall today! So ha! In your face!" I said as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Scram, scram ichi!" He said and waves his hand at me. "Whatever!" I said as Dad went back in wear a black Yukata as we said our goodbye but not before I give each of my babies a kiss in their forehead before we left and went off to the mall.

When we got to the mall and meet up with Toshiro, Uyruu and Shirosaki their expression when they saw what wrote on my shirt where priceless. I laughed at them.

Boy! Maybe today day won't be such a bad day after all.

"ichigo! Why are you wearing a t-shirt that read: 'Who's your Mama?'" Both Uyruu and Toshiro asked, Shiro stayed silent and just give me weird look on his face. "I said the same thing back at their house and all he gave me is his scram joke!" Renji said as he frowned at me, I pull my tongue out at him.

"Whatever you guys! So are we gonna go or are you guys just gonna gawked at my shirt all day?" I asked as they shook their head and laughed.

We went to the Baby's store and buy some new cloth for my precious little one and some new toys for them to play with. Then we went to the book store and brought a new Volume of the 'Fallen' and a magazine latest issue about 'Mother and child' after that we went to buy new cloth and etc. then we had our lunch at Sabbaro an Italian pizza and pasta restaurant. Then at night we had our dinner at Music City a place for people who love to sing, is like a Karaoke with restaurant in it.

When Renji was done singing and it was my turn to pick a song, I picked the song: 'Think of me' and began to sing.

"Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've said and seen,  
Don't think about the things which might have been.

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

Think of me, please say you'll think of me  
Whenever I ask you just to do  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!.

Never be a day I won't ever think of you."

I sung. And see what my result was and throw a fist in the air. "Ha! Oh yea! I won, I won! Oh yea!. Ha take that Renji I got 100 score and you only got 80 so hand me the mo—" I said happily but stopped when I saw Renji and the rest of my cousin jaw dropped.

"Uh guys?" I asked worriedly. "Yo dude! I know that you could sing but I never thought that you could sing this well?" Renji said. "Yea ichigo! Ya sing like a professional singer!. Heck I think ya can even beat Grimmjow with dat beautiful voice of yers! I mean ya we heard ya sing in the shower room back then at school but yer voice wasn't that good still now! What did ya do ta make yer voice sound that great?." Shiro said and I blushed.

"R-Really? You guys think I have a good voice in singing?." I asked and they nodded as I added. "And N-No I didn't to anything to make my voice sound that great like a pro.. I just didn't put my all in that time in the shower room!" I said.

"Then yer gonna have to keeping doing at it!. Put yer all in singing! If I were yer I could be a great and popular singer! In fact ichi why don't ya be a singer for a living so that ya can, ya know? For the twins?" Shiro asked. "I-I don't know, I mean I never thought about taking a job for a singer?" I said.

"Will yer taking now!" Shiro said and added. "in fact I heard that the Soul Society company where looking for young teen that got a great voice I think yer suit for dat job ichi! Think about it? Is good for the both of ya and yer twins? Well?" Shiro asked.

Shit! I can't believe his actually asking me this?

"I think about it, Shiro. Give me time to think it over and I'll let's you know when I agree to the offer you are suggesting?" I said. "Sure ichi I'll give ya 2 weeks then we can go a kick some asses?" he said and I nodded. "Naw here, sing another song for us, ichi!" Shiro said as he picked a song and the title show in the TV screen it was "Happy Together' song by Simple Plan version I smirked. This was by far my favorite version among the others I hear.

"Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together~"

I sung as I heard cat call from my friend and woah! Even the people who walk and pass by came to stared at me singing and when I ended the song they clapped at me and saying.

"Great voice!" and the "You rock dude!" I flushed and said my thanks. Wow! Maybe I should starts considering Shiro offer?.

I excuse myself from my cousin saying I need to go to the bathroom so they let me. I pick up my bag and bring it with me in the bathroom and put in on the table washer while I go pee then wash my hand and huh?

Woah? I don't remember opening my bag when I got here? Funny? I thought then shrugged as I wash my hand and went out and went back to where my other cousin where and continue our fun.

After the Karaoke fun and dinner, Renji and I went back home and since he'll be staying with us for the next 2 week so ya. He sleeps in floor beside my bed with the futon that Yuzu hand him.

As I thought about the offer Shiro said and pull out my cellphone from my pajama packet and called Shiro number. And waited.

"Yea, ichi?" Shiro asked on the other side of the phone. "Shiro about the offer you asked me an hour ago at the Karaoke." I said.

"What about it?" He asked. "I think I want to give it a try?. Let's say. Let's do it tomorrow?. Go to Soul Society and you know? Try it?" I said. "Thank gosh yer finally starting to take the offer!. Sure ichi! Let's do that!. Bring Renji with ya and I'll bring Toshiro and Uyruu tomorrow and we can starts. I have a better idea and it involve Renji and the rest. Let's try and make a band together ichi!" Shiro said. I smirked at Shiro idea and continue talking about tomorrow plan with him over the phone.

Szayel POV's

It the weekend today and Nnoitra insist us to go out for shopping or walk to the mall just to kill the boredom. I didn't mind it thought, because I need I break from reading and studying.

Grimmjow drove us to the mall with his blank Jaguar XF 2008 to the mall and parked in the parking lot and when to our favorite hang out, in the Starbuck and to our surprise my boyfriend Uyruu and his two cousins Shiro and Toshiro were waiting for someone.

Uyruu and I had been dating for the pass 3 years now and Grimmjow and the rest of my cousin doesn't even know about it, and I tend to keep it a secret still the time was right to let's the world know, heck I don't think his cousin even know that we were dating expect for Toshiro.

I was about to go and greet him when I stopped and saw Renji and ichigo went to them and saw my BF funny expression on his face, well his not the only one who had that funny look on their face because Shiro and Toshiro where paling at something ichigo's wore I want to see it but Grimmjow stopped me and shook his head of: 'no don't bother them' kind.

And frowned at him but nodded in understanding. When Uyruu my BF and his cousin left the Starbuck we went inside the Starbuck and order our food. After eating at the Starbuck we went out for a walk, I saw Grimmjow stopped walking and stared at the Baby's store and went to him as I peaked to what he was looking for and chocked when I saw my BF and his cousin where buying baby's thing for who?. I turn to look at Grimmjow reaction and his reaction where a confuse look as well.

After Grimmjow where done staring at ichigo we left and went to the book store and to my surprise ichigo and his cousin went their too, Grimmjow, I and even Ulquiorra got curious so we follow them and see what they where doing here. And to our surprise we saw ichigo picking up a new volume of 'The fallen' then the second one shocked me, he picked the 'Mothers and Child' magazines.

I was so confuse, was someone in their family having a baby? Was this the reason as to why they are here to buy stuff for the baby of who every having another baby brothers or sister? My suspicious would be neither, Toshiro's mother pregnant or Renji's mother, cause I know my BF don't have a mother since his mom died with cancer disease when he was 12 and ichigo mother died too but no body know the reason as to what or how his mom died? Suspicious isn't it?

Then finally we follow them to Sabbaro as they eat their lunch their, after they done eating we follow them wherever they go then at night time we follow them and to my surprise they went to the 'Music City' a place for karaoke. I blinked as we follow them inside and went to the other block while ordering our food, we watch them carefully.

They where talking something we couldn't hear. Still Renji deiced to sing a song.

Oh gosh! woah! Renji voice was… wow!.. I was shock; I didn't know Renji could sing so well?

Then Renji hand ichigo the microphone singling that it was his turn to sing and oh, to my surprise he was gonna sing the song of: 'Think of me'.

And woah! Woah! Wow!. Man I'm shock right now!. Ichigo voice is just wow! He had a great and beautiful voice. More beautiful then Renji. He could be a great singer someday if he choice that kind of job.

I turn to see what Grimmjow reaction would be and to my surprise he looked shock as well.

"Fuck! His good!. Damn didn't know that my berry could sing this good? Damn now I want him to be my panther for my singing career!" He said.

I rolled my eye at him, him and his pretending to hate ichigo, keh! I turn to watch ichigo and his cousin and saw both Shiro and ichigo having a argument they keep going at it still ichigo sighed and give up.

Then Shiro hand ichigo the microphone as ichigo began to sing the song: 'Happy Together' by Simple Plan version and woah!. His good a rapping too? After ichigo done sing he excused himself and went to the bathroom with his bag. I blinked and I excuse myself and went to follow ichigo in the bathroom.

When I got their I cooked an eyebrow at ichigo who was peeing while his bag was on the table washer, I didn't think a second thought and went to his bag and open in quietly so that he won't hear me rampaging inside his bag.

Here what I saw inside his bag:

1.A book of Angels and Demons

2.A bottle full of pill? The heck? *shrugged*

stuff he buy at the baby's store and book store.

last shock me. It was a picture! Not just any picture but a picture of himself in the labor room in the hospital with two naked baby boy with Umbilical Cord still ache to them, in his arms but what truly shock me was those babies in his arms, those babies had BLUE hair! The only person I can think of who had BLUE hair is my cousin Grimmjow!.

Shit! Was this the reason he disappear for over a years? But isn't it impossible for a guy to get pregnant? So many thing run to my head as I pull out my cellphone and took a picture of the photo in my cellphone and went out before ichigo saw me rampaging in his bag and starts to freak out. I close the door behind him silently so that he won't heard or even notice it and went back to where the rest of my cousin was.

Fuck? Should I tell all about this to Grimmjow? That he had kids with ichigo? Or to investigate it first before I confer him?. I think investigation sound good before letting Grimmjow know about it.

After the dinner in the 'Music City', Grimmjow drove us back to our houses, and as for me I went straight to my computer room and research about ichigo's life and etc..

I turn on my computer and pull out my cellphone and stared at the picture of ichigo with his newborn babies boy in his arms and think..

Now let's see… if I remember…. Ichigo stayed in Tokyo for over one year right? So that mean he had his labor there. And maybe I can hack some filed in some of the hospital there.

I hacked the Hospital filed all over Tokyo in my computer and typed ichigo's full name. And to my surprise ichigo was one of the patients in Tokyo 'La Nocsh' hospital the one uncle Souske owned. How can Uncle not know this and didn't inform Grimmjow? Or did someone told the nurse and everyone their to not let's Uncle know of this?

I hacked one of ichigo's secret files that where keeping a secret with a security password and all those blah. And read it.

"ichigo Kurosaki one of Ukitake Jushiro and Tousen Kaname patient (An: XD I know? Don't ask why I pick Tousen? XD).

Ukitake? But isn't he one of Toshiro uncle? That work in Tokyo? No wonder why it kept a secret. It was Ukitake his Doctor. And why Tousen didn't inform Uncle of this if he knows? Tousen is one of uncle most trust worth employer. So his not that trust worthy after all? Ha! Wonder how uncle gonna feel about this? That his most loyal employer betrays and keeps this a secret to him?

So I continue to read the information.

Ichigo Kurosaki a patient of Ukitake for Psychology after his pregnancy..

I gasp when I read Ukitake's result and what he found out about ichigo problem and I even found some video type recording. I open one of the video and watch.

I saw ichigo in a hospital bed, lying their and spacing out as Ukitake came in and took a seat beside him and asking him some question.

"Good morning ichigo? How are you doing and feeling today?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo didn't speak. "….I heard from your father that you where trying to hurt yourself? Cutting your waist and brought you here since the blood didn't stop bleeding!. Your very lucky you didn't lost your baby!." Ukitake said I gasped.

He…He tried to kill himself? Why?.

"H-How?... Dose D-Dad knows about this? T-The baby I mean?" he asked weakling and looked frightening at Ukitake, Ukitake frowned and said. "Clam down ichigo and don't worry! He doesn't know it, yet!... Now care to tell me why you where trying to kill yourself?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo was silent for a while then started talking.

"I…I…was scared that D-Dad would find out and hate me for it!.. It was my fault after all that I lets it happen!" he smoother. Ukitake sighed. "I'm sure your father won't be that mad! I'm sure you have a reason as well… Just one thing ichigo…. Do you want to keep it or not?" Ukitake asked worriedly.

"…I… I can't kill it! I'm not that heartless and I don't think I can ever forgive myself if I did… I guess I got shocked when I found out that I was pregnant and had a shock and didn't know what I think and snapped and… you know?" ichigo said. Ukitake sighed and nodded and listed it down on his note.

"Well at lest your okay, safe and alive, and so as your baby!... So please don't do it again… Why don't you talk it over with your dad right now? I'm sure his worried sick about you?... Well?" Ukitake asked and ichigo nodded.

I watch ichigo and his dad had a long conversation and happy to hear that his dad finally accepted that his pregnant and is willing to help him raise the baby.

After that Video I went to watch the other one and to my surprise it wasn't ichigo they recording this time but a black hair little girl.

"Hello Karin!. How are you today? I'm going to ask a few questions about ichigo and I want you to cooperate okay?" Ukitake asked, the girl nodded her head. "Okay Uncle Ukitake, shoot it away!" She said Ukitake chuckles at the girl happy tune in her voice.

"Okay… I want you to tell me exactly what happen that day when ichigo found out that he was pregnant?" Ukiktake asked. "… All I know was ichi-nii haven't been doing okay… And I had my suspicious that he might be… But didn't believe it still he started to lock himself in the bathroom and screamed say: "No! And why me?" and the "Why now?" then Dad got worried and broke the bathroom door and we both saw ichi-nii on the bathroom tub with his left waist bleeding… That all… I know." She said.

Oh so this little girl is ichigo younger sister?.

"I see…. Okay one more thing… Dose ichigo have any boyfriend or lover at school that you know so that we can inform him about your brother condition?" Ukitake asked. The girl shook her head no and answer. "No! I don't think nii-chan have any BF for that matter, but I do know that his gay! He just won't admit it!... But… There was this one time when ichi-nii came home late in the morning after that party he went too!" the little girl said.

That caught me. Of course, I remember now.. Grimmjow did say that he accidentally had sex with ichigo that night at Byakuya's party… So it's really is Grimmjow child after all?

The next video I watch was a record of Ukitake conversation with Renji, Toshiro, Uyruu and Shiro.

"Hello boys!" Ukitake said. "Hello Ukitake-san/Uncle!" Renji, Toshiro,Uyruu and Shiro said. "Well now let starts!. I'm going to ask each of you a question and I went both of you to answer me truthfully so that we can fix and help your cousin problem okay?" Ukitake said as they nodded.

"Now… I asked Karin a few days ago and she mentions something about a party that one of your friends throws and ichigo came home late in the morning the next day!" Ukitake said as he frowning and added. "And I want to know if any of you know about it?" He asked.

That got their attention because both Renji and the rest looked surprise to hear about ichigo coming home late in the morning.

"No. I had no fucking idea that ichi come home late in the morning the next day after the party!. All I know that he texts me saying that they'll be going to Tokyo for the next 5 week and won't be able to attend school that all!." Renji said.

Ukitake looked surprise and blinked. "So none of you know that his pregnant as well?" He asked. That got everyone attention cause they gasped. "WHAT?" Both Renji and Shiro yelled.

"Fuck we didn't know that? All we know was Dad and Uncle Ryuuken and Kisuke told us to come here in Tokyo because ichigo had an accident and they never told us about an interview with a doctor!.." Shiro said shockingly.

"Well that a surprising… They probable did it so that you guys wouldn't freak out!" Ukitake said. "So the reason as to why ichigo in the hospital is because he was pregnant was that it? WTF?" I saw Renji said.

"No! That not the only reason… ichigo tried to kill himself when he found out that he was pregnant!. Now I want you guys to answer me. Have any of you know that ichigo have a bf or anything at all?" Ukitake asked they shook their head no.

Ukiktake sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice but to force ichigo to blurt it out to tell us what happen that night at the party so that we can do something and help him and figure out who's the child father and inform him about it?" Ukitake said.

I shrugged as I watch the other video and open it; this one had a video record of his conversation with ichigo.

"Hello again ichigo! How are you feeling right now?" Ukitake asked as I saw a very pissed ichigo who was sitting on a chair with a small table and glass of water beside him and some paper beside Ukitake as Ukitake began to write down something. "Pissed and mad at myself!" ichigo said as he fold his arms across his chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh? How come?" Ukitake asked calmly as he smiled sweetly at ichigo. "Uncle Ukitake! I'm pissed is because you told Renji and rest about me being pregnant!" He said. "Well they were going to find out sooner or later once you started showing! So it's better to inform them sooner then later!" He said. Ichigo hmphed.

"Now ichigo… I want you to be honest and tell me what exactly happen that night? Karin told me about this party you went with Renji and the rest and come home late in the morning…. Dose this party had anything to do with you becoming pregnant? Like someone rape you or so?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo blinked then shrugged. "No… Nothing like that happen!. The rape thing I mean… It… The child father was one of my best friend and crush!" ichigo said as he blushed.

Oh? So ichigo had a crush on Grimmjow? How cute, considering that Grimmjow had a crush on him too.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo gulped and looked down at his glass of water in his hand before answering. "Uncle Ukitake… Your going to get shock at this… Because the child's father is the nephew owner of this hospital!" He said and I heard Ukitake gasped.

"Y-You mean that child you are carrying right now i-is. Grimmjow child?" Ukitaked asked ichigo nodded his head. "H-How did…? Ichigo?"

"It was an accident uncle! It was the alcohol fault! We got drunk and ended up having sex at the bathroom, I didn't know what I was doing and what happen still the next day I wake up and found myself naked in the bathroom with my inner thing feeling like someone shove their dick inside it and it was wet and… That when the flash back of last night came to my head and I freaked out… Then a f-few week later… I stared getting sick and keep going in the bathroom to poke my gut out.. I couldn't take it anymore the feeling of puking my gut out every morning so… And the next day I took a pregnancy test and found out that I was indeed pregnant with his child's!.. And I know that I was a bearer ever since I was born because father told me everything that I gain the ability to get pregnant although I'm a male and because of mom child birth with me, I was to pose to have a younger twins sister but in the middle of mom's pregnancy something happen and I was growing so well but my sister wasn't. Somehow, she merged within me and start to grow inside me, when I was born the doctor found out about it and had to pull it out because it wasn't meant to grow their and it would danger my life since I was just a new born. But it made a side effect that made me to gain the ability to get pregnant. And that why… I'm pregnant now.. With his kid!" ichigo said.

And I saw Ukitake looked shock. "A-Alright.. That will be all for today ichigo. Go and have a rest you need it!" Ukitake said as he dismisses ichigo as ichigo nodded and got off of the chair and went out. I saw Ukitake just sat there with both of his palm hand in his forehead and heard him cursed.

That all that Ukitake's video of ichigo and the result had? Hmm… Now what about the labor result? Ah ha!.. Found a video!

I open the video and watch it. I stared widen and watch ichigo in pain for going through labor. Though the funny thing is that he keep cursing Grimmjow name while pushing the babies out! haha!. And woah! So it really was Grimmjow kids that his having? I saw it! Those Blue hair! The child had blue hair?

Shit! So ichigo babies really are Grimmjow's kids.. Shit!. So it really was an accident and ended ichigo getting pregnant with his kids? So this is the reason ichigo been missing for the pass one year?. Shit!.. What should I do? What should I do? Should I inform Grimmjow about this? I mean heck his deeply madly in love with ichigo he just won't admit it!

"So ichigo what do you want to name the kids?" I snapped and looked at the screen and saw his father with a camera. OH so his father was the one who took that picture?.

"I'll name this one Alto!.." He named the first child. "And second one?" A nurse asked. "Will be Haine!" He said tiredly. "…? What about their last name?" Tousen asked. Oh yea! I forgot Tousen job was a midwife!... "… For now it'll be Kurosaki…" ichigo said as the nurse hand the twins to him as he cradle them and looked surprise then smile. "Aww… Are you two lookin' cute and handsome like your father?" ichigo smiled at his babies and kiss them both on the forehead.

"But.. ichigo—The kids are Grimmjow-sama child don't you think that their last name should be—" A nurse asked, ichigo shook his head. "No!. Not yet! He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant with his child!" ichigo said. "Then—"

"Please Tousen! Not yet! I'm their mother; don't you think I had the right to deiced that for them? They're my babies my beloved babies!"

"That not what you—" ichigo dad cover Tousen from saying it. Well I can't blame ichigo dad, he did the right thing from stopping Tousen from going onward since ichigo just give birth.

"is okay ichigo! You can pick any last name for your babies if it what make you happy? then I'm okay with it. Well we all are right-?" his Dad asked as he glared at the people who where in the labor room. "Y-yes! O-of course!.."

I had to sniff a laughed at them. Then I read the rest of ichigo's result and the babies.

So far so good the babies where born healthy without any problem from both side!. Only ichigo the one who had a side effect!.. He had Hyperventilation syndrome diseases!. Sanity problem as well. And depression sometime but it only happen when the twins aren't around. He seem to be in a good mood whenever his near his babies, that a good relief!. He seems to be ache to his babies quite well.

How cute!. I thought when I read the result of ichigo's after his pregnancy. So the only problem is to not make him goes into depression or he'll end up having Hyperventilation attack?

So he'll been taking medicine to keep his Hyperventilation and depression from getting worse? But only use when he starts to have a worse panic attack and depression?

Hmm… Maybe I should wait still two or 6 more week before I tell this to Grimmjow? I need to keep an eye on ichigo to make sure that it was time or if that his ready to let's the twins know to Grimmjow?

On Monday I went to school and sadly ichigo was not at school and it was the same 6 week later from now is like he disappear again, is like it felt like it was last year all over again! I could hear everyone in school talking about ichigo chicken out and stopped going to school like before because of Grimmjow again!

I sighed and deiced to wait for the class to be over with so that I ask Grimmjow if he want to have children someday before I can tell him about his children that he had with ichigo. And maybe go look for ichigo if he's still here at home or whatever.

So after school I went to the rooftops where Grimmjow would mostly relax and have a bit of smoke. Yea he smoke when he had problem or need a releases.

"Yo Grimm!" I said. He frowned and pulls out a cigarette and put it in his mouth and lit it. "What do you want, Szayel?" he asked, he sounded pissed?. He probable pissed duet to ichigo disappearance again as he huff a smoke out of his nose. "I was just wondering and wanted to know… Do you want to have kids someday?" I asked.

"The fucks are you asking me that for?" he asked. "I mean you know…. If ever you and ichigo get together and… You know might want to have kids someday together with your berry?" I asked. He thought of it for a moment and looked at the orange skies and smiled. "yeah! I wanted ta have kids of my own with ichigo someday! But ya know that impossible so is out of the question!.."

"Oh then that's good because—" I said but got cut off when Nnoitra came in shouting: "Oi guys! Have you heard?" he said. I twitched my eyebrow. Way to ruin my plan Nnoitra! I screamed in my head.

"About what?" we asked well more of snapped at him actually, hehe. "Soul Society had found a new singer and a band! Called Heavily Chain. And guess who's the band leader is?" He said.

"Fuck like I care—" Grimmjow said but was cut off as Nnoitra said. "ichigo got promoted 6 week ago alone with his cousin as a new singer in Soul Society company and they named their band that!" Nnoitra said as Grimmjow dropped his cigarette and stared wide eye at Nnoitra.

"WHAT!" Grimmjow asked as he paled.

TBC…

Me: XDD.. OH gosh! Poor, poor Grimmy!. Now his beloved Berry will be his rival in music business! XD. So tell me what ya all think and please do read and review them! Thanks and thank you for taking your time reading this! And please go easy on me since I'm not an English girl! DX.

PS: I'm going to start make chapter 5 tomorrow since I can't make it tonight since where having a party and I got classes later on this after noon at 2-5pm!. :/ So please read and review!. :D


	5. Chapter 5

An: Hello I'm back with another un-beta chapter. Hope you all will like this chapter. Please tell me what ya think k? And please no hated comment! It'll turn me down and lost my interest in finishing this story!. I already had 2 make that 3 stories that are unfinished duet to those hate comment and review!. DX

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!. And Un-beta! And if ya don't like un-beta story than don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Chapter 5: Grimmjow POV's

Last Saturday Nnoitra asked us to go out and have some fun, at First I complain but soon deiced to just do it and have fun, We went to the mall as I drove my Jaguar XF 2008, Szayel, Stark and Ulquiorra in the back seat of my car while Nnoitra was in the front seat beside me.

I parked the car in the parking lot as we got off of the car and went inside the mall and head toward Starbuck and to my surprise I saw ichigo's cousin their standing and seem to be waiting for someone, Szayel was about to go to them when I stopped him as we watch them and soon saw Renji and my Berry were going toward to where the rest of his cousin were standing.

When Berry and his cousin walk off and went somewhere else we went inside the Starbuck and had our lunch, after lunch we went for a walk in the mall still I spotted ichigo in the, to my surprise they went to the Baby's store I was confuse. Why and what are they doing in a place such as the Baby's store? Is someone having a baby brother or sister among them? I watch my Berry carefully and saw him smile as he talked among his cousin and smiled at some of the cloth that Renji picked.

I was totally confuse when ichigo and the rest of his cousin went deeper inside the store I groaned and deiced to go else where since I won't be able to stared at my berry and went to bookstore since Ulquiorra and Sazyel wanted to buy something there and to our surprise, ichigo and his cousin went there too.

I got curious and so as Ulquiorra and Szayel as to why we keep on seeing them whenever we went too. I follow my berry and saw him picked up a new volume of 'The Fallen'. He actually read a book like dose?. Geeze talk about my berry a romance fans, then soon he went to the other section and I was shock and surprise, he went to the 'Mother and Child' and Pregnancy books section and pick up a new issues of 'Mother and Child'. What the fuck is going on? Why is my berry buying a book about 'Mother and Child'? I wanted to go and ask him but deiced not too.

Soon we follow them everywhere they went still we end up following them in the 'Music City' and woah! To my surprise and shock! My berry could actually sing good and well, fuck his voice is so amazing and beautiful it made you go in love with his beautiful voice. I saw his cousin looked shock at him. What this? They didn't even know that ichigo could sing? Woah! Now that something new?. Berry and Shiro argue still berry sighed and give up and sing another song that Shiro picked. And woah!. He good at raping too?. Cool!. Make me wants him to be my panther in my singing career.

After done watching ichigo sing one more song as they went home and so did we.

On Monday I went to school early this time and freakily my cousin where shock to see me comes to school just in time and not late like usual. I didn't want to be late and missed my berry so I went early only to be disappointed when said berry wasn't at school. And it was the same 6 week later, I got worried and pissed, it like last year all over again, the part where ichigo disappearing again. Fuck just thinking about last year made me frustrated and stress so I went to the rooftops for a smoke to make me feel better and before I could light my cigarette, Sazyel came in the rooftop and asked me a question. I frowned at him.

"What do you want, Szayel?" I asked a bit pissed.

"I was just wondering and wanted to know… Do you want to have kids someday?" he asked. I stared at him weirdly. The fuck is he asking me this for? Dose it has something to do about last Saturday when we saw ichigo buy that baby stuff?

"The fucks are you asking me that for?" I asked since I was curious. "I mean you know?.. If ever you and ichigo get together and… You know might want to have kids someday together with your berry?" He asked. I didn't answer him and turn around and looked at the orange skies above us and think of it.. In fact I kinda do want to have kids with my berry if ever we could have one? But I know is impossible cause freakily me and berry are both guys, is impossible for guys to have kids, lets alone get pregnant right?

"Yea! I wanted ta have kids of my own with ichigo someday! But ya know that impossible so is out of the question!.." I said as I waited for him to answer.

"Oh then that's good because—"He said. Good how can that be good? My thought got cut off as Nnoitra came in the rooftops and shouted.

"Oi guys! Have you heard?" he asked I got pissed first Szayel ruin my alone time to myself here in the school rooftop and now Nnoitra gonna come here and piss me off? Oh hell NO WAY!.

"About what?" I and Szayel yelled together at Nnoitra. I blinked then stared at Szayel, who just stared at Nnoitra with a deep frown and glared. "Soul Society had found a new singer and a band called 'Heavily Chain'. And guess who's the band leader is?" Nnoitra asked as I could feel a headache coming. I'm really am not in the mood to deal with Nnoitra blabbing right now and snapped.

"Fuck like I care—" I said as Nnoitra cut me off and said. "ichigo got promoted 6 week ago alone with his cousin as a new singer in Soul Society company and they named their band that!" Nnoitra said as he eyed me. I dropped my cigarette and stared wide eye at him.

Fuck my what?. Wait, just wait a minute!.. I'm pissed off right now and stress and now I'm hearing this big new from Nnoitra? Fuck that! Tell me this isn't true?.

I stared there for a few moments then soon snapped and screamed. "WHAT?"

"Uh… ichigo got promoted as a new Singer for the Soul Society and they called their band Heavily Chain!" Nnoitra said.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!... How did ichigo—" I asked. "I don't know how, I just saw it last night at Bounto News channel and saw a try out demo that they did and the judge like their song and they won!. And gosh man! Their good! Especially Renji! Man his like a super man in guitar!. And oh, oh! Uyruu his good at playing the keyboard! Heck I was soo shocked even Ulquiorra looked shock—" Nnoitra said excitedly. I was shock and dump stuck standing their and gaping my mouth open like an idiot.

"I think you killed him with the News Nnoitra!" Szayel said as he snapped a finger at me. I didn't bug, I was too shock on what Nnoitra just said. "T-That means—" I asked. "Yup! That mean you got yourself a rival in music business their Grimm!" Nnoitra said as he gives me his toothy grin. I snapped. "OH HELL NOO!.. Why did ichigo do it?." I asked. "Do what Grimmjow?" asked Nnoitra. "Becoming a singer all of a sudden?" I said.

Nnoitra shrugged then thought of it for a moment still he remembers something and said. "I think I remember him saying something about doing this for the twins or something?" I looked at him weirdly. "Twins who?" I asked as I turn to look at Szayel who was—holeshit! Szayel paled and looked panicked.

What the heck is going on? Why is Szayel looking trouble like he know something?. Wait! Of course Szayel must have somehow knew it by hacking files and must have found out something secret about my Berry that I and even the world didn't know about.

"Szayel… You know something about this do you?" I asked as I watch him panicked. "I-I.. Don't think it my place to tell you, even thought that I know something that both of you and the rest of the school didn't know about. That something for ichigo to deiced himself if he wants you to know!" He said, so he does know something about my berry. "Szayel you better tell me everything right here right now or else I'm telling your dad that you been hacking both his and uncle Souske security files without them knowing!" I said.

I know Szayel had a hobby of hacking other people's files that he not to pose to be hacking with.

Szayel fold his arms in his chest. "Go ahead and try! I don't care anymore if you'll tell my dad! But I'm not telling anything! Like I said it all up to ichigo now if his ready to tell you yet or not! Not unless you want him to go in Hyperventilation attack again if he knows that you know about it so the answer is no!" He stubbornly said.

"Fine be that way! I'll fine it myself!" I said as I stormed out of the rooftop and went to the parking lot and got inside my car and drove myself back home.

when I got home Shaw long our butler welcome me and told me that mom and pop won't be joining me for dinner tonight since they had a meeting with the other company blah blah blah, I wave my hand at our butler and went to my room and slammed the door real loud.

Damn Szayel and Nnoitra!. I slopped down on my king size bed and turn on the TV.

"Good evening Karakura town and this Karakura New channel and for tonight breaking new will be and shocking one: last 6 week ago Soul Society deiced to try and look for young teenager that got talent in singing and to the shocking new, a 16 year old from Karakura High name Kurosaki ichigo won the completion and is now being promoted as the official new youngest singer for the Soul Society company and named his band "The Heavily Chain" A female reporter said.

"Such a pretty strong name for a band, eh Nayomi?" her male partner said. "Indeed!. And his follow band mates are his cousin as well, the judges are shock to see both cousins are willing to help and work together as a band mate." Nayomi the female report said. I stared at the TV screen.

Shit! Nnoitra wasn't kidding after all.

"Wow! That must be something, right? Well enough about that and let's watch one of their demo Video for their up coming music video for the Soul Society music channel." The male report said as they show the video and I watch it.

The first scene was Uyruu playing with the piano then soon Toshiro joined in playing with his violin then the scene change to where ichigo was walking down an old basement with Renji and Shiro beside him then started singing.

(An: I choose "Believe Me" song from Fort Minor. The song kinda fit on what happen to ichigo and Gimmjow in a way so. :D).

"I guess that this is where we've come to

If you don't want to then you don't have to believe

But I won't be there when you go down

Just so you know now you're on your own now, believe me"

Then ichigo move aside as Shiro take place and went forward and sing his part.

"Yo I don't wanna be the one to blame

You like fun and games, keep playin' em I'm just sayin'

Think back, then we was like one and the same

On the right track but I was on the wrong train"

The Shiro move aside as Renji took over to sing his part of the line.

"It's like that now you gotta face the pain

And the devil's got a fresh new place to play

In your brain like a maze you can never escape

The rain every damn day's the same shade of gray"

Then Renji walk back as Shiro take place again.

"Hey, I used to have little bit of a plan

Used to, have a concept of where I stand

But that concept slipped right outta my hand

Now, I don't really even know who I am?"

Then it was Renji turn again.

"Yo what do I have to say, maybe

I should do what I have to do to break free and

Whatever happens to you, we'll see

But it's not gonna happen to me"

Then ichigo came in between Renji and Shiro and sung his part.

"I guess that this is where we've come to

If you don't want to, then you don't have to believe me

But I won't be there when you go down

Just so you know now you on your own now, believe me"

Then renji took place again and sung his part.

"Back then, I thought you were just like me

Somebody who could see all the pain I see

But you proved to me unintentionally

That you would self destruct eventually"

Then it was Shiro turn again.

"Now I'm thinkin' like the mistake I made doesn't hurt

But it's gonna work 'cause it's really much worse than I thought

I wished you were something you were not

And now this guilt is really all that I've got"

Then Renji push Shiro aside and sing his part.

"You turned your back and walk away ashamed

All you got is a memory and pain, nothing make sense

You can stare at the ground, and Hearin' my voice inside your head

When no one else is around"

Then what happen next shock me Toshiro their youngest cousin came in between them and sung his part.

"So what do I have to say

Maybe I should do what I have to do to break free man

Whatever happens to you we'll see

But this not gonna happen to me"

Then ichigo sing his part beside Renji.

"I guess that this is where we've come to

If you don't want to, then you don't have to believe me

But I won't be there when you go down

Just so you know now you're on your own now, believe me"

Then the scene change to a balcony area where they were, ichigo was playing with his cellphone while Renji was looking up at the dark skies while Shiro was counting the stars and Toshiro was slopped down beside Renji with an angry frown on his face and Uyruu where playing with his tie as the instrument part where playing. Then ichigo started to sing his part of the line while staring at his cellphone.

"I guess that this is where we've come to

If you don't want to, then you don't have to believe me

But I won't be there when you go down

Just so you know now Your're on your own now, Believe me"

Then Renji sing his part while duet alone with ichigo.

Renji: I'm doin' what I have to do

Ichigo: You're on your own now believe me

Renji: Whatever happens to you?

Ichigo: You're on your own now Believe me

Ichigo turned to look to the right and look up the sky.

Renji: What do I have to say?

Ichigo: Your own your own now believe me

Renji: it's not gonna happen to me

Ichigo: You're on your own now believe me

Ichigo sung the last part and looked at the camera then close his eyes as he got up and walk away from the camera alone with Renji and the rest of his cousin.

Wow! That was freaking awesome video they every made, simple but the song had a strong tune and the lyrics had a strong meaning.

Wonder who's their composer?

"Wow! That was something now, isn't it Ryo?" the female reporter asked her partner. "Indeed, their song are very strong yet had a meaning to it? I also heard that ichigo the one who wrote their song!" the male reporter said.

Eh? Berry did? Wow! His more talented than I thought he would be.

"Oh? How surprising, Alright and next were going to see for tonight will be their interview for the first time in 'Soul Society' interview studio and later on will be showing the making of 'Believe me' of their music video as well. Now let's roll on and watch their live interview in 'Soul Society' studio, folk!" Nayomi the reporter said.

As they where about to show the interview video in my flat TV screen when my phone went on as I groaned and picked it up.

"What?" I asked grumpy. "Yo dude! Is just me!" Nnoitra said over the phone. I groaned in annoyed. "What do you want, Nnoi?" I asked. "Did you saw ichigo new music video in karakura news channel?" he asked. "Yea, I'm watching it now!. Didn't know he composed their song! His good dude!. And I'm watching their live interviewer so don't interrupt me! I'll call ya when the interviewer is over!" I said as I hang up ignoring Nnoitra whine over the phone and turn my eyes to the screen as I watch.

"Hello, Nayomi and Ryo and this is Hitori-chan live in Soul Society studio and they are just about to begin—Oh! Here are the rest of the cues now, just coming inside the studio!" Hitori said.

I saw ichigo and his cousin went inside the studio, ichigo were wearing a red tight leather pant and a white t-shirt with a black coat that reach his hips and a chain around his neck and he was wearing a white converse shoes, Renji one the other hand was wearing a black and white sport jack and a white t-shirt inside it and were wearing a red leather pants too and a black banana on his head and his hair was tie into a pony-tail and was wearing white shoes too.

Shiro on the other hand was wearing all black with white shoes and a white belt with chain ache to it, Uyruu follow soon and was wearing a plan black t-shirt with white neck-tie and a black leather pants and was wearing a white shoes, Toshiro came last wearing a black strip polo shirt with plan white shirt inside it and was wearing red jean pants and white shoes. Well as less he isn't wearing leather pants!.

I cooked and eyebrow at their shoes. They were all wearing white shoes. The heck?

"So ichigo-kun how dose it feel to finally become a singer?" one of the reporter asked Berry. "It kind of feels like good and strange at the same time since this is my first time in music world and history. And I'm still kinda new and not used to all off this stuff you know?" He said as the reporter laughed half heartedly.

"So what made you want to become a singer ichigo-san?" another reporter asked.

"Well to be honest I never really thought about becoming a singer or a rock stars for the matter… My cousin Shiro the one who told me that I should just become a singer since I'm good at it!.. He didn't even know that I was this good at singing still that one time in the karaoke club when they forced me to sing a song just for fun you know?" He said.

I whistle. Remind me to kill Shiro the next time I saw him. Because it his fault for making my berry be the new leading singer in Soul Society and not on Espada inc our company!.

"Oh? So is a good thing that your cousin made you an offer to try out the competition?" a female reporter asked. "I don't know? I guess yes?" ichigo said. "How come?"

A reporter asked ichigo as he took a deep breathe before answering the question. "Yes. Because if he hadn't taken me that offer to try out to become a singer for Soul Society company then, I wouldn't be able to give a better future for my beloved family" He said.

Eh? So he's dong this for his family? How typical of him.

"For the Family eh?" one of the reporter asked. Ichigo nodded his head. "Yes I'm doing this for my family so that they could get a better life to live and that my two younger sisters could get a better future and educational when they get in high school!" He said.

"OH, how sweet!. I bet you family loved you dearly!" The reporter said. "Well the entire family loved him!" Shiro said. "Even us his cousin! That why were encouraging him to take Shiro offer which were glad that he finally starts to try it. Because he usually refuses any offer we give him even if he knows that he needed it and…. His very stubborn and want to do everything by myself and he wouldn't let's anyone help him up either!. Even his father wants to help him look for a part time job, but he refuses it by saying: 'I want to do it myself and learn by myself!" phrase. So we are truly happy that he finally starts to take the offer for the first time!" Renji said.

The whole reporter stared in awe when they heard what Renji said. "Wow! I envy you ichigo-kun! I wish my son where like you! Very responsible, reliable, and wanted to try everything! Your family must be so proud of you to be their son!" a female reporter said.

Ichigo flushed. "T-thank you!" He said then smiled. "So about this song you composed what is all about? The one that had the title of: "Believe me?" some reporter asked. "Well it a song about a best friend having an argument an ended up breaking up their friendships.. And about bad rumors and people blaming you for what ever happen between you and your friend something like that." Ichigo said.

"Oh.. Okay… So do you have any message to those people or to a few fans or so?" A reporter said. Ichigo shrugged. "Not really…. But I would like to say please buy and try out our album once it out in the market… I'm sure you all will love our song! So please try it out once it out in the market at your place!" ichigo said and flash a smile at the camera. "Oh.. And I would like to say hi to our family who were at home watching this and we want to say we love you very much and thanks for supporting and allowing us to do this and to be what we want to be that all!" ichigo said as he wave goodbye at the camera.

"Well there you have it, Nayomi and Ryo!. Hope this little interview will satisfy the youngster out there?" Hitori the reporter said.

"Yes and thanks you Hitori-chan! I'm sure those youngster will love them just fine!... Now on our next—" I turn the TV off and slopped on my coach.

"So ichigo is doing this for his family huh?. That must be nice! Doing it for the family and not for yourself just because you wanted to get attention and make your parents proud of you just because you want them too!" I said and stared at Black TV screen.

The next day I went to school was totally chaos. Everyone where talking and gossiping about yesterday night news at Karakura News channel!.. Geeze… And everyone where wondering why ichigo wasn't back to school yet even thought that his already a music star!.

Well duh! The company won't just let's you out of their grasp just yet still you're done signing the contract and have to meet the other members of the stuff and will have a meeting with the head owner of the company and all those shit I been through and they will only let you go once you finish it. And I'm probable sure they still have to do a recording before their manger will let's them go and back to school, which will probable take another weeks or months? That's what I went through when I became a singer. Geeze. This fucker doesn't knows anything about business especially music business!

At lunch time where the same, everywhere were full of gossiping about ichigo who finally became a singer and blah blah blah!.

I need a release! I need a smoke!. All of these gossiping are killing me! It like it mocking me! It like ichigo mocking me or it like this is ichigo payback for what I did at the time when he had a Hyperventilation attack!.

Even if he was here right now he'll be smirking and laughing at my miserable face and expression right now!. Even my cousin where eyeing me weirdly.

"Yo dude! Snap out of it!. I mean ya is shock to hear and see ichigo finally becoming popular!. Is not like is the end of the world dude!" Nnoitra said.

I just glared at my cousin who just frowned at me. Even Szayel our smartass cousin is cooking an eyebrow at me but his eyes is telling me that his laughing at me because now ichigo is finally going to leave me! Dammit! I sound like a freaky chick who can't get over his boyfriend leaving her!. Which is weird 'cause I 'm mostly be a seme in our relationship and not a uke.. Well that if we were ever be together I'll mostly be the seme type!

4 weeks later.

It been fucking FOUR WEEK that ichigo haven't return to school?.

Well aside from ichigo not returning to school yet. We saw another new Music Video that they made and the song title is: "ignorance" and another one with the song title of: "Take a bow" Rock version. And an acoustic version of: "Think of me", "Get over it (1)" and "Time of your life" ichigo rock version of the song where he was singing while playing the electric guitar and "Victim of love" and a live performance song of: "Where'd you go?" where Uyruu where playing the piano while ichigo where singing, Renji and the other guys where playing their instrument in a slow and soft tune, and to shock it off Toshiro where playing the drums. Didn't know that little dude could play two instrument at his ages. He's like 12 or 13?.

.

They managed to make 3 music video and 2 acoustics music video of ichigo just singing by himself and 1 live performance in just 4 weeks?. Damn! They're gonna be sore when they get back here at school!

The next day I went to school was chaos. Wanna know why? Because the media and reporter where surrounding the school gate waiting for something to come or someone?.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and got off of my car as one reporter went to me and started to ask question.

"Mr. Grimmjow. How do you feel about the new band called "Heavily Chain" of Soul Society Company?" I cooked and eye brow at her. "I'm shocked to see that they deiced to looks for teenager to be a rock star like my ages! But other than that I'm not worried, although this will mean that I will have a rival in music business I'm not affected at all. They were good for a first timer and new to this music career… But they're nothing compare to me and my band!. Now will you excuse me I need to get going to my class now! Don't want to miss the first period!" I said as I walked forward and ignored their question and keep going.

Honestly is all about music business—

"OMG they're here!" One of the reporters said as I blinked and turn around only to see ichigo and his cousin coming inside the school gate wearing our school uniform. The reporter went to them and starts to make conversation. I grimed at it and clench my fist and just continue to walk. I saw Szayel cooked and eyebrow at me while smiling at me I glared at him.

"What do ya want now, Szayel?" I asked. "Oh, nothing much. Did you hear the news yesterday night?" he asked. "No! And so what if—" I said but got cut off as one of the reported asked Ichigo something that shocked me.

"ichigo-san I heard that you were the grandson of Yamamoto the foundation and head leader and owner of the Soul Society. Do you know anything about this?" the reporter asked.

WHAT? My berry? Is the grandson of the head and owner of Soul Society?.. Fuck how can that be—

"Actually I'm quite shock and surprise to hear it. My father told me to go in the meeting with the head of the company only to found out that his my grandfather from my mother side! Is a pretty shock to me… Since every judge in the competition keep glancing at me and when Mr. Zaraki told me that I looked just like my mother only the different is that I'm a male version of her. I asked him on how he know my mother he just said she know her a very long time ago before my parents even meet!. So is really very shocking news to me." Ichigo said.

"Oh! Is must be hard on you to take all in!" the reporter asked. "Actually I'm a little pissed at my father for not telling me this sooner still he told me his reason so.. I kind of understand him!..." ichigo said. "So what are you going to do now that Yamamoto-sama already and going to tell the world and be officially to let's you take over his company we he retire?" a female reporter said.

"I don't know! I mean all this is just too much for me! I mean I still got responsibility with the band and the family, school and with someone I need to bring back what we lost and…. I guess it time for him to know! But I still don't know when to lets him know about it!.." ichigo said.

"What is this—" the reporter asked when Renji butt in and said. "I think that enough for today! So will you please let's us through? Today been really stress on ichigo and he needs to have some time alone so please?" Renji said as the bunch of reporter stopped asking question and let's them pass through.

Ichigo walked forward to were I and Szayel were standing and walked but not before ichigo glance at me and give me an apologize smile then walk away. I watch him and his cousin made their way to their classroom as I just stared their.

'What was that all about?' I asked myself.

Ichigo POV's

I walked to where Grimmjow and his cousin where and give him my apology smile as I walked pass him and went to our classroom. You all must be wondering how I became a singer no?. Well it all started back than 8 week ago when I called Shiro and told him that I accept and agreed to his offer about becoming a singer or rock star or whatever. And the next day we went there at the Soul Society Company and take the competition. We waited there as we were number 15 and we have to wait still it was our turn. And you all must be wonder why we?

Because as far as I know Renji, Shiro had a talent in singing too just like me and they played the guitar quite well too, Renji play the bass guitar while Shiro play the electric guitar, and Toshiro could play the drums and violin like a prom even Uyruu play the piano like a prom too so. Shiro deiced to say 'why not make a band?'. Here a flash back of what happen at the competitions.

Flash back at the competition.

We waited in the hallway; I saw many band and single wannbe singer were filling the line. We were the last one to come so our number was 15 so we had lot of free time before it was our turn. We stayed in the canteen of the SS Company and ate and talk about anything there, about what to sing. Shiro were practicing his guitar solo song.

"So… Where going to sing… Misery Business? And a solo one where ichigo will sing the 'think of me'?" Uyruu asked as we nodded. "I don't mine about that! But both of these song don't have any piano theme in them!." Uyruu said. I sighed. "Uyruu.. You already memorize how to play the piano version of 'Think of me' right?" I asked and saw him nodded. "Will be making that song into an acoustic version is because where using you and Toshiro to play your instrument while I sing! Got it?" I said. "So in other word were making our own version of it with only piano and Violin as the instrument and you as the vocals to sing the song?" Uyruu asked as I nodded.

He sighed. "You should off tell me sooner!" Uyruu said as I gave him a small smiled he roll his eyes on me. Soon it was our turn. I was nervous because freakily I never been into an audition before so this is kind of my first time and I tend to be nervous on my first try!.

"Relax King!" Shiro told me as I calm down a bit. We got inside and saw 4 judges. One was tall and had spiky hair and an eye-patch. The other one was a Blondie guy with curly hair. And a guy who had a brown hair and a leaf hanging on his mouth and another guy with white hair and red eyes. And the last one was a woman who had a short black hair and a frowned expression on her cute face.

"Soo… Our next group is from Karakura High and they're band name is Tensa or in English means 'Heavily Chain'" A girl with her hair tied in a bun and wearing eye-glass and a board list on her arms. "The band leader singer name is… i-ichigo K-kurosaki?.. Weird!. He's a guy but got a girly name?." She said as the judge looked interesting while one judge chuckle at my name.

I flush aw crap! Their probable think I'm a girl or that they making fun of my name? Fuck no! My name meaning isn't Strawberry is 'one who protect' not the other one! Why do people always think that my name means: Strawberry?

'Cause is it, stupid!' a voice in my head said I groaned at it. 'Shut up!' I yelled at it but it just laughed at me. Grrr..

"Oh? Kurosaki you say?" the female judge said. "Hope isn't his kids!" the Blondie guy said.

"!"I got confuse and suspicious. We went inside the Audition as the girl with the bun told us to come inside. They looked at us. But they mostly looked at me. I blinked at them. "Yup! His kids alright?" the brown haired judge said.

I cleared my throat and asked. "Excuse me. But I can't help wondering who 'is his kids' you talking about?" I asked. "You of course my dear boy!." The judge who had white hair said. "Huh?" I asked. They sighed. "Aren't you not isshin Kurosaki son?" the guy with spiky hair asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm his kids!. H-How do you know about my father?" I asked.

They chuckles. "You really are their kids!" the woman with short hair said. "Um..?" "Don't worry my boy! We know your parents because we know them every since we were young!. You could say we were friend back in the old day when we were around your age my boy!." the browned haired judge said. "Erkm… Okay…"

"SO… What will you be sing for us, ichigo-kun!" The man with Blondie hair said. "Well… I'll be singing 'Think of me' then our second one would be 'Misery business.' A rock song?" I said. They nodded their head to let's us began to prepare our instrument as Uyruu went to the grand piano beside me and Toshiro pull out his violin and position it on his shoulder, Shiro and Renji went to position themselves in a chair with their bass guitar and as for me I picked the micro phone and nodded my head for Renji and Shiro start to play the tune.

Soon I began to sing.

"Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try

When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.

Then Toshiro and Uyruu began to play their part.

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've said and seen,  
Don't think about the things which might have been.

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

Think of me, please say you'll think of me  
Whenever I ask you just to do  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!.

Never be a day I won't ever think of you."

I sung and when we were done. We then sing the next song after we finish singing the last song I looked up at the judge to see their reaction. Their reaction was in awe.

"My! You guys have such a great talent and have more feeling and passion in singing than any other who had come here!. We never, see anyone sung liked that before and never see anyone put their all in singing!" The browned hair judge said as he added. "Especially you Ichigo-kun!.. You had a very beautiful and wonderful voice, more beautiful then I ever heard!" He said I flushed. "T-Thank you.. Um.. Glad to hear you liked our song?" I said they chuckle at me.

"That will be for today. Us judge will deiced to think who will win to tonight competition, you can all come back by to tonight to see the result?" the Browned haired judge said as we went out of the room.

"Ya think we gonna win?" Shiro asked. "I dunno? Do you?" I asked Shiro he shrugged. "Maybe? Will find that out by tonight. Now why don't we go and have some fun while we still can and be back here at 5pm?" Shiro said. "Sound like a plan!" Renji said. "So agree!" Toshiro and Uyruu said as I sighed and nodded my head.

We went to the mall then play some video games at World of games, then had an early dinner at the KFC then went back to the studio just in time, they were few of band their who were picked.

"Well now that everyone is here? We will now say whose band or solo won the competition and we would like to say, sadly that their only one band that caught our and the head owner attention since we video type it and show a video of them to him, we and the head deiced to chose the 'Heavily Chain' are the only one that had potential and passion in their singing… In other word, the Heavily Chain won the competition!" the judge with a spiky hair said.

I was shock. Wow! We won! OMG WE WON?.

"Congratulation to Ichigo Kurosaki and your band mate, you won the competition! Meet us tomorrow at 8am for your try out Video and I would like to see that you'll have your song you'll be singing by tomorrow!" he said.

I was shock. "OMG!" Renji shouted. "We won! Ichi we won!" Renji said as the rest of those who were here for the competition groaned and glared at us. Some congratulate us. "OH this is soo awesome! We won! Dad soo gonna be shock at about this!" Shiro said as he added. "We'll finally be a star!" He said. I didn't say anything I was still shock. Shit! I didn't know that they would love my voice!. Shit! Wonder how dad gonna like this?.

So that night I went home and told Dad everything at first he was shocked then paled then soon went to happy and support me. Since I told him that I was doing this for my kids so that they could have a better future someday. Dad didn't protested he even told me that I was doing the right thing!.

So the next day we went to studio to take and make our first video I come up with a song and compose it myself the song title was: "Believe Me" It about a song of what happen between me and Grimmjow for the past few week. We haven't talked at all. I want him to meet his sons so badly but I wasn't ready yet to let's them know about him. So we went and make our first Video. Then the next follow days we were busy making and recording some of our song that I composed and made our version of some of the song we liked. The rest off the weeks where busy with neither recording or doing a music video.

Then just last week father told me to come to the Soul Society most well know and popular restaurant know as: "Eentsu!" When I went there I was taken by one of the Soul Society worker and told me to go to the private room, I went to the private room even thought that I was confuse, confuse of why and how dad managed to get me to go in Eentsu restaurant and went to the private room, yea I have only made a couple few music video and other solo song. So I don't know how dad able to make a reservation for us here in Eentsu and in a private room at that!.

I went inside the private room and saw my dad and to my surprise even Uncle Kisuke and aunty Yorichi and Uncle Ryuuken, Uncle Gin and Uncle Zengatsu (Shiro's father) where there talking to an old man with the longest bear I ever see that tied into a pony tail at the tip of it. Dad saw me and smiled at me.

"Ah, Ichigo my boy come, come in and sit down!" Dad said as he mention for me to sit in the front chair. I looked confuse at the people around me. "Dad, why Uncle Kisuke, Ryuuken, Gin, Zengatsu and Aunty Yorichi here?" I asked.

All of them where silent for awhile I guessing whatever is it is something important, judging by their look on their face. "I-Ichigo… I call you here for a very important meeting and you must know since it had something to do with what your mother and I talked along time ago before you were born! And since Father agreed to the deal we had with our friend I decide that it was time to tell you everything now that you had them." Dad said.

"Wait! Them you mean the twins? What those they have to do with this?" I asked not liking where this was going. "Everything Ichigo." Uncle Kisuke said seriously. I shiver. Please don't let them say that they going to take my children away from me because of the job I taken. I don't want them to separate from me! I know that the twins will get involved in this soon… But not now! I got up from my sat and said.

"Dad if this has to do anything about separating the twins from me then no! I don't want to be separated from them!" I snapped and was bout to panic. Dad eyed me and cooked an eyebrow before laughing. Eh? He's laughing about this? I was serious! I don't think I can live without them in my life!.

"DAD I'm serious!" I snapped and flushed. "Ichigo we didn't say anything about separating them from you! Why would we? They're yours kids and we know that you loved them dearly so separating them from you is out of the question…" Dad said. I sighed in relief.

"Oh…? Then what?" I asked and sat down on my seat trying to relax myself. "You're here because this man here is the head of the Soul Society INC and is your grandfather from your mother side Ichigo!" Dad said. I froze on my spot. Come again? He's my what?

"My what?" I asked. Dad sighed. "Ichigo stops acting like you're shocked!" Stop acting like I'm shocked? Who wouldn't after hearing all this?. "Why wouldn't I? I mean freakily you called me to come here out of the blue and now telling me this? And why?" I asked.

"Ichigo-kun!.. I'm your grandfather and your father told you to come here cause I think is the time that you should know!... Your father was one of my most loyal employ here a long time ago before he meet your mother who is my 3rd daughter and fell in love with your father and had you… And since I loved your mother dearly I made an offer for her that her husband would take my company someday when I will retire but he refused. So I ended up asking your mother that when you're old enough you will be the one to take my place to run the company, Ichigo since you are after my grandchild!" Grandpa said.

"Oh… I don't mind if it means to help run the family business but what about my band?" I asked. "It's fine! You won't be running the company yet still you turned 25! So you have penitently of time to enjoy being a singer. In fact I'm happy to hear that you joined the competition and deiced to pick you and your cousin as the new star for our company at lest with you as our singer I can trust you with whatever you'll do!." Grandpa said.

"Oh!... But why tell me this now?" I asked. "Cause I'll be making an official proposal to the media to let's the world know who will be taking and run the company if anything happen to me. I'll be announcing it sooner and early then later. IF that alright you, Ichigo?" grandpa asked. "I-I don't mine! Is not like I have any choice but what dose this got to do with the twins?" I asked. "It's doesn't… But I did promise your mother and her friend when his and my sons grow up that they should be married once your grandpa retires the company…" Dad said I widen my eyes.

"NO! I will not be marriage to anyone, especially to a girl! Dad you know well that I-I'm…" I stopped as I flushed. "That your gay?... Don't worry about that, Your grandfather already know since I told him few days ago!. And no you are not to be marriages to a girl since your grandfather already know that you were a bearer every since you where born." Dad said.

I blinked. "So that mean… I'll be marring to a g-guy? But Dad I already have someone I like—" I said but was stopped as Uncle Kisuke said. "But do that person like you?" He said. I looked down on my cup of tea and said. "N-no I don't know… But uncle he's the twin's father and… I really do love him but—" I said as I looked up but was stopped as Grandpa Raise his hand to silent me and I did.

"I understand that you want to be with someone else ichigo… But were doing this for your own good weather you'll like it or not!... You won't be able to meet your fiancé just yet, but you will once we heal a ball next week! Your fiancé fathers already agree but haven't told his son yet…" Grandpa said.

I clenched at my hand tightly in the packet of my jean. Oh gosh! This isn't happing! What about Grimmjow? I want to be with him not to someone I don't know or even meet before!..

Grandpa keeps talking about the plan for my future, he said that when I turn 18, I and my fiancé should be marriage I didn't even liked this idea but I had no choice. I was the heir and I have to take responsible with the family company soon when grandpa retire. Not to mention that I'll be meeting my soon to be fiancé next week at the ball.

After the meeting dad and I went home, I called Renji, Shiro, Uyruu and Toshiro to come over, when they came I told them everything about the Soul Society head was our grandpa and I would meet my fiancé even thought I haven't meet the person yet. They where shocked and pissed at the something because

1. They didn't know anything and their parents haven't told them anything about the Head of the owner of Soul Society was our Grandpa.

2. They also know that I didn't want to be with anyone other than being with my Grimmjow.

3. Were still kids. And want to enjoy life so being force to marriage when you're not ready is really a big problem in your life.

End of flash back

So here I'm… Walking my way back to our classroom. Maybe I should fix thing up with Grimmjow before I really say my farewell and truly break up everything with him and maybe… Lets him know that his a father?.

I went to my seat and wait for the school to be over. At lunch my cousin and I eat at the rooftops.

"Man!... This is soo awesome! look at it? We got lot of fans! The gal's want ta date us! And—" Shiro said but stopped when he notice my grimed expression. "What wrong, king?" He asked. "I'm thinking!.. I think is time that Grimmjow should know about the twins… I mean I'll be soon proposal to the person grandpa and dad wants me to be marriage and that leave Grimmjow… All alone, Single for life… Well a single father… But…I don't want to marriage anyone but Grimmjow!... And beside it would be unfair of me if I marriage someone who isn't the twins father…" I half yelled I was getting frustrated with not telling Grimmjow about our son and have broken with the situation I'm in right now.

"ichigo is not yer fault that ya ended up getting pregnant with his kids!. It just happen and—" Shiro said but got off when the door to the rooftop flew open reliving a very shocked Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Hinamori, Chad, Shinji, Hisagi, ikkaku and Yumichika, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Nnoitra, Stark and Luppi, Byakuya on the door way. Ichigo widen his eyes when he saw his ex-best friend.

"I-Ichigo—" Before Rukia could say anything I fainted duet to shock, frustration and stress.

Normal POV's (yeah! Finally made a NORMAL POV's :D)

Ichigo fainted when he saw his friend. "Oh shit! Ichi!" Both Shiro and Renji said as the came toward ichigo and shook him awake but he didn't bug so they took him to the only place they know to the nurse office.

His ex-friends follow Renji and Shiro to the Nurse office.

When ichigo wake up he was in the nurse office again, like 8 weeks ago. He groaned and got up only to meet Violet eyes of Rukia Kuichiki. "W-What happen?" he asked. "Y-You fainted after you saw us, when we went to the rooftops ichigo…." Rukia said. "I-I see…" ichigo said looking down at his palm hand.

"I-Ichigo… We didn't mean to ear dropping… But we heard everything… And is it true that you got knocked up and ending up getting pregnant with Grimmjow kids?" Rukia asked as ichigo slowing nodded his head. "Was this also the reason why you disappear last year?" She asked ichigo nodded again. Rukia sighed in relief.

"ichigo if you just told us about it we won't be mad at you right now about your disappearing…" Rukia said. "And… Tell me no us on what exactly happen that night at party?" She asked. "Rukia! Don't he's not ready yet—" Renji said but was stopped as ichigo raise his hand to shut Renji up as Renji shut up and sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"It's alright Renji! They will soon found out about it anyway so their no point in hiding it!..." ichigo said as he took a deep breath before saying.

"Before I continue explaining what happen that night and how I could get pregnant even thought I'm 100% male… What I'm about to say it a secret to us.. Nobody I mean nobody should know about this just yet still I'm ready to let's the world know about it okay?" ichigo said as everyone in the room nodded their head.

"I'll starts from stretch… The reason why I can be pregnant is because father told me everything that I gain the ability to get pregnant although I'm a 100% male and because of mom child birth with me, I was to pose to have a younger twins sister but in the middle of mom's pregnancy something happen and I was growing so well but my sister wasn't. Somehow, she merged within me and start to grow inside me, when I was born the doctor found out about it and had to pull it out because it wasn't meant to grow their and it would danger my life since I was just a new born. But it made a side effect that made me to gain the ability to get pregnant…." Ichigo said and sighed and continue.

"And that night at the party… Grimmjow and I have a chit chat still we end up drunk… Since we were both drunk we didn't know what we were doing still the next day I found myself naked in the bathroom with my asses feeling like someone just shove their dick inside it still a flash back of what happen last night flash to my mind… Then when I got home dad told me that we were going to Tokyo for a 5 weeks duet to dad jobs and he didn't want to left us alone in the house all by ourselves… a few week later I was starting to get sick.. Then I deiced to take a pregnancy test kit and found out that I was indeed pregnant with his kids. I freaked out and… tried to kill myself…" ichigo said as everyone gasped when they heard that he was trying to kill himself. ichigo continue.

"Then when I wake up the next day I was in the hospital.. The doctor said I was fine and that I was lucky that I didn't lost the baby… When I told Dad that I was pregnant with his child he got angry and telling me to get ride of it… I refuse.. Of course I can't do it… it just a harmless baby.. I started to tell Dad that if he didn't want to support me to raise the kids then I'll do it myself.. Dads thought of it for a moment then give up and deiced to support and help me raise the kids…" ichigo said and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then Uncle Ryuuken told my dad that I need a Psychology help since I was young and pregnant.. Father agree.. So I ended up staying in the Tokyo for another month and since I won't be able to go to school when I start showing.. I end up agreeing to dad offer in staying in Tokyo still the children were born… After my labor, everything went wrong…" He stopped to look at everyone reaction before continuing to tell his story.

"I was unstable with my metal problem and ending up taking pills, the doctor said it got something to do with the process of my pregnancy… it was to pose to take side affect during my pregnancy but it didn't… it ended up that the side affect started to take effect after my pregnancy.. It ends me up having a Hyperventilation Disorder after my pregnancy that needed medical treatment…. I only got recovering when the twins turned 6month old." I said.

Ichigo ex-friend stared wide eyes at hearing this news. They were beyond shock. "S-Soo how are you… Feeling right now? I mean since your back than you have to be alright, right?" Hisagi asked. Ichigo shook his head no.

"I little.. I'm still having my Hyperventilation once in a while and still taking medicine but other than that I'm doing quite fine.. Well most of the part.. I'm still afraid and fear to face and let's Grimmjow know that his a father now.. You know? I don't want him to reject me or his children!" ichigo said.

"it's alright ichigo.. if Grimmjow won't want to do anything about them or you! You had us your friend.. Let's us help you! Your not alone in this!." Chad said. Ichigo smiled at them. "T-Thank you for understanding.. So.. Does this mean were friend again?" ichigo asked.

Rukia, Hisagi, Shinji laughed. "ichi, if we weren't your friend would you think that will be here when you wake up?" Shinji said as ichigo sighed in relief and smiled at them before turning to look worried at Szayel, Nnoitra, Stark, Ulquiorra, Luppi they where Grimmjow's closet cousin. Ichigo blinked at Nnoitra who was glaring at Szayel.

"You know about this do ya Szayel? I mean it was quite obvious?" Nnoitra said. Ichigo looked alter and turned too stared at Szayel who smiled at him.

"Don't worried ichigo even if I did know I did keep it a secret and didn't tell Grimmjow. Thought he do suspicious that I know something… I told him that it was up to you to deiced weather you want him to know about the twins or not!" Szayel said.

"Eh? Twins?" ichigo friend asked as they turned to ichigo who flushed. "Y-Yes. I given birth to twins little boy… W-Who look so much like their father…" ichigo said as he saw Nnoitra giving him a toothy grin. "All the more reason that he should know about their existence, Berry!"

Ichigo eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that!." Ichigo snapped. "Aww.. Why not? Grimmjow keeps calling ya that even in his sleep.." Nnoitra said which earn him a flush from ichigo. "W-What do you mean about Grimmjow calling me that? Their no way he had I feeling toward me? I mean his totally screamed Straight!" ichigo said everyone all eyed ichigo like he was an idiot.

Ulquiorra cooked an eyebrow at him as he glanced at Toshiro hoping to get an answer at this. Toshiro blushed when his Boyfriend glance at him and cleared his throat before saying.

"That another problem we have! You see… ichigo is totally in denial with believing that Grimmjow might have feeling for him, calming him to be straight!.. Even thought we already told him that he stopped dating girl and stared to date boys.." Toshiro said as he glared at ichigo who glared at him and pouted.

Everyone chuckles at ichigo childish behavior.  
"Alright ichi… Here a deal? We won't say a word ta Grimmjow about the twins on one condition…" Nnoitra said. Ichigo gulped. "W-What that?" he asked. Nnoitra gave him a wide grin that almost reaches through his ears.

"We wanna see them!. The twins!" Nnoitra said. Everyone blinked and smiled before giving ichigo their evil grin ichigo shiver.

'This is so not my day!' He said before fainting again.

TBC…

Me: Aww.. Poor ichigo!. XD.. Well now that his friend and Grimmjow's cousin know… What to do next? Hmm… Well you guys know what ta do right?

Shinji and Shiro: Read and Review!

Shiro: Ya better Review while kor-chan is in a good mood!.. *glared*

Tell me what ya all think of this chapter? Good, bad, crazy? Etc etc.. Just don't flame or sue! Well you can Sue Grimmjow if ya wants?

And please go easy on me, I'm not an English girl that all thank you for taking your time in reading this!. :D

Shinji and Shiro: *giggle at the thought of suing Grimmjow by the reader and reviewers*. Well ja ne minna! See ya all in the next chapter!. :D


	6. Chapter 6

An: Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait been busy with going and prepare for the Halloween party! (-_-) Well then here another one of un-beta chapter hope you all will enjoy

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!. And Un-beta! And if ya don't like un-beta story than don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 6: ichigo's POV

When I wake up again from my shock when Nnoitra asked me that he—No they wanted to see the Twins. The first thing I saw when I wake up again was Nnoitra shitty toothy grin that freak me out which ending me up in screaming my heart out. Shinji smacked his boyfriend in the head for scaring the shit out of me with his creepy grin that almost reach to his ears. Everyone where laughing at me since I freaked out which I flushed in embarrassment.

"So… Are ya gonna let's us see the twins now?" Nnoitra asked which I just stared at him then turn to Ulquiorra with my pledging look saying: 'Please help me!'. He sighed and pulls Nnoitra hair to get him off on top of me. "Oww! The fuck ya doing Uquiorra?" Nnoitra asked. "Getting you off of ichigo, you shouldn't hug someone who isn't yours, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said I sat up and said "Thank you" to Ulquiorra who just nodded his head and let's go of Nnoitra hair as Nnoitra rubbed his back head and looked at me again with that grin on his face.

"So… Can we?" He asked. I sighed. Their no way in stopping them.. If I won't let's them see the twins their gonna bug me to no end or worse tell Grimmjow the secret!. I sighed again and nodded my head. "Fine!.. But how are we all gonna fit in the car?" I asked.

"Ha don't worry about that. I Brought our Ford 4WD. It can fit person up to 7 people in the car. And Szayel, Strak, Ulquiorra brought their car too since Grimmjow keep bitching about us always using his Jaguar XF in school and told us to use our own car since we have our own." Nnoitra said.

I stared and blinked at him. "Oh?.. I thought you guys didn't like cars or just didn't allowed by your parents to let's you have your own car aside from Grimm." I said. Grimmjow's cousin cooked an eyebrow at me. "Grimm?. Ya call him Grimm?" Nnoitra asked.

I flushed. "Y-Yeah… I been calling him that every since we become friend back then when I was in my freshman year. He was my senior… And he didn't mind me calling him that." I said. "That weird. Grimmjow usually don't want anyone to call him that!. Aside from his parents." Uquiorra said which earn him a blush from me and Nnoitra grinned at me. "Well what ya know! Look like he really like ya a lot if he let's ya call him that, Berry!" Nnoitra said.

I blushed. G-Grimmjow l-like me?.

"Your blushing ichigo!" Rukia whisper at my ear which send shiver down my spin as I backed away from her which earn me a giggle from her. "Aww.. Will ya look at that! Berry really is head over heal in love with Grimm, Szayel. Whatever are we gonna do?" Nnoitra joked and I glared at him. Szayel rolled his eyes at Nnoitra.

"First off… I want to ask you something ichigo.. is it true from what I heard you said an hours ago at the rooftops that you are about to be marriage to someone other then Grimmjow?" He asked which earn everyone to widen their eyes. I nodded at him. "Y-yes… Which I didn't agree but got no choice too since grandpa already made a contract with my soon to be fiance dad… Which why I need help to let's Grimmjow know about his kids. I mean his their father after all!" I said.

"Ah-oh! That is a big problem ya got their, ichi!" Shinji said. "So what are we gonna do?" Rukia asked. I got confuse. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked. They all stared at me like I was an idiot. "Well duh ichigo what dose it look like where doing?" Rukia said as just stared at her damply. She rolls her eyes at me.

"We're helping you get Grimmjow and yourself back together!" Rukia said. "oh." I said. "First off… We want to see the twins then after that we can think of a plan!" Nnoitra said. Everyone looked at him.

Why dose he's so persisted in wanting to see my babies?

"Nnoitra! What dose that got to do with helping Grimmjow and ichigo back together?" Shinji asked his boyfriend. Everyone in school already knows about Nnoitra and Shinji being a couple. "Simple babe. If the twins are really Grimm Jr. Then it's be easy to let's the world know that ichigo got pregnant with Grimmjow kids.." Nnoitra said. "But Nnoi, how are we gonna do that?" Shinji asked.

"That simple. Since ichigo in now a celebrities and if ichigo goes out to the mall with the twins. The media will saw it and video type it and report it to the world then when Grimmjow watch the news he'll found out and freak out then… Well that the part we should be worried about…" Szayel said. "At lest with that idea ichigo's soon to be fiancé would refuse to be marriage to him… And the whole wedding thing would be ruin because of the twins being Grimmjow kids?" Ulquiorra said. I glared at him and fold my arms through my chest and said.

"I don't like the idea about everyone blaming the twins. Is not their fault that their Grimmjow jr." ichigo said. "True… So what you say ichigo? Agree to the idea?" Nnoitra asked. I thought of it for a moment then sighed and looked at Renji who just grinned at me and said. "Told you that idea about bringing the twins to the mall 8 weeks ago was a good idea, but noo you refuse!" Renji said as I glared at him.

Ulquiorra blinked. "You know ichigo if you just did that in the first place then none of this getting forced to be marriage by someone you don't know or liked wouldn't have happen!" Ulquiorra said as I flushed.

"Well fine! It always my fault, I'm the one whose always wrong! There happy now?" I asked Renji then pouted and sulking in the comer. "So are we gonna do your way then, Szayel? About bringing the twins to the mall?" Renji asked I paled.

OH hell noo!. I whine. 'Oh stop being such a baby and just take it! It for ya own good king!' the voice in my head said and it really staring to creeping me out because:

1. He sound like me and Shiro

2. he act like Shiro and speak bad word and cursing like Shiro.

3. he called me King all the time like Shiro would.

What is he? A mini version of my cousin in my head?. The voice in my head laughed at my thought about him being my cousin version.

'No ichigo! Is because I'm him!..' the voice in my head said which earn me to widen my eyes and glance at Shiro who grinned and me and wave his hand at me.

'Yo king!... Still getting freaked because ya can heard my voice in yer head?' he asked in telepathy. HOLESHIT! He can do telepathy?

'Course I can cousin….' Shiro said in my head. I glared at him. 'Well stop! Is creeping me out! How do you even gain the ability to telepathy or read people mind?' I asked. He looked at me broadly and answer through our telepathy. 'Actually I don't.'

'huh?' I asked confusedly. I heard him sighed in our telepathy and said. 'I don't, I can't heard or read everyone mind expect yours!' he said. 'Wait! You mean I'm the only one you can read, hear and telepathy with?' I asked as I saw him nodded. 'Aw shit! This is getting weird! First I can get pregnant even thought I'm 100 percent male and now you can read, hear and telepathy with me?' I heard Shiro laughed in our telepathy. 'Grrr.. Stop laughing Shiro!' I yelled at him in our telepathy. 'Okay, okay! I'll stop'

"Yes. But… Does ichigo agree to my idea plan?" Szayel asked as I snapped and looked at Szayel then sighed and nodded my head. "Is the only hope!" I said as everyone smiled at me. "Well then, now that settles! Let's go and see the twins!. Then from there we can talk about the plan in ichigo room!" Nnoitra said. I paled. "So agree!" everyone said.

My life is now officially doom!. I said to myself as I sulked while walking alone with my friend and got inside Szayel's car with Uyruu, Rukia, Renji and me on the back seat of Szayel's car while Toshiro and Yumichika, ikkaku were with Ulquiorra's car, Shiro with Chad in Stark's car. Orihime, Tasuki, Keigo are with Shinji in Nnoitra's car.

Soon we made it to my house as I and everyone got out of the car as I went to the front door and open the door only for my dad to tackles me, well almost.

"ICHIGOOOO MY SON YOU ARE HOME—" Dad said and was about to attack me when I kicked him in the stomach as he felt to the floor. "Good hit my boy!" Dad said as every eyed my dad like he was crazy. "Geeze! Is your dad crazy or something?" Nnoitra asked which I laughed. "You could say that!." I said. "Who would attack their kids as a welcome home for?" I heard ikkaku said as I laughed again.

"Does he always like this?" Szayel asked. "Yup! Always. You'll get use to it soon, just like they do!" I said as I pointed my thump toward my cousins. We got inside and the first thing we heard were my babies cries for mama. Aww. Their missing me already? How sweet. I thought as I heard Shiro chuckles in our telepathy. I could feel a vein starting to form on my forehead.

'Shiro get out of my head! Now!' I yelled in our telepathy as he just gives me a bird in my head, I glared at him who just grinned at me.

"MAMA!" I heard the twins cried. "Geeze! Where did nii-chan go when you need him?" I heard Karin snapped. Look like they had another hard time dealing with the twins again. I sighed and called. "Alto, Haine! Mama home!" I said soon the crying stopped and ended with a squeal and a happy yell of: "MAMA!" from the living room.

I chuckles and made my way there, and soon my two sons on both Yuzu and Karin arms as they reach their hand up to be picked once they saw me. I smiled at them and went to them and snatched them both from their aunty and tackles them into my arms.

"Mama!" they both said happily to see me. "Hello you two!. Did you two been good to your aunty while mama was away?" I asked as they looked confuse at me and I couldn't help just how cute they where doing that and kissed their forehead which earn me a giggles from them.

Then I saw Alto looked behind him and I turned to see: Nnoitra and Ulquiorra and everyone looking shock at seeing the twins. "Holeshit! Ichi, they really do look like Grimm!" Nnoitra said as I frowned and said. "No cursing in front of them Nnoitra!" I said which earn me a roll of their eyes from Nnoitra. "Is not like they understand what that mean? Beside how month are they?" He asked as I continue to glared at him and answer.

"9 month old why?" I said. "See? They're still a baby!.. They won't know a thing still they turn one year old Right?" He asked. "Actually a 13 month old baby could already understand, speak a few word and know a bit about half of what a parent said to their child, it depend on how a parents raise their kids." Szayel said.

"How do ya know?" Nnoitra asked. Szayel rolled his eyes at him and said. "It common sense Nnoitra! And beside all those inform about babies and when they will start to speak, walk and etc. are all available in internet and books store." Ulquiorra said.

"Mama! Milk!." Alto said as he tugged at my uniform. Everyone blinked. "Eh? Did he just say milk?" Shinji said. "Yes. Apparently they can speak a few word already, Uncle Ryuuken told me that they are a fast learner… They already started calling me mama at 8 month in a half old.." I said I heard Shinji whistle.

"Mama!" Alto tugged my uniform and frowned at me. "Alright, alright, mama gets the milk now okay?" I said as he nodded. "He understands it too?" Shinji asked I shrugged. "I guess? Why so shock, Shinji?" I asked. He shrugged. "Shi-shi!" Haine said. Shinji looked down at Haine with a cooked eyebrow. "Did he just call me Shi-shi?" He asked as we all eyed my youngest son who looked confuse then said. "Shi-shi?" He said then point at Shinji then said. "Shi-shi?" He asked I smiled at him and kiss his forehead.

"Yea, that uncle Shinji, Haine!" I said he giggles and repeated calling Shinji name. Shinji were very delighted. "Aww. Can I hold him, ichigo?" He asked as I nodded. "Sure! Here hold him like this!" I said and position Haine in Shinji arms who looked up at him with a confuse look.

I went to the kitchen with Alto in my arms and picked out the milk in the freezer and re-heat it in the oven. I saw Nnoitra come in the kitchen. "Nee ichigo, why do ya need to heat the milk?" he asked. I blinked. "It have to be warm, Nnoitra. Cold milk would upset their stomach." I said. "Oh." He said and shrugged.

Soon the milk was re-heated and I purred a bit of the milk in my finger to make sure that it wasn't to hot for Alto to drink it and give it to him as he drunk his milk bottle as we went back to the living room where everyone was.

"Come on guys! Let's talk the plan up stair in my room!" I said as everyone nodded their head and follow me up the stair. "Nii-chan are your friend gonna join us for dinner?" Yuzu asked as I turn to look at her then turn to looks at my friend and asked. "Are you guys?" I asked. "If you want us too ichigo?" Rukia asked and I smiled at her. "Sure, I won't mind!" I said and turn to look at Yuzu who were smiling and nodded her head and went to the kitchen to cook for tonight dinner.

"I'll call you when dinner ready, nii-chan!" Yuzu said as I nodded my head and went to my room with my friends behind me. Upon arriving to my room I put Alto down on their cribs as he continues to drink his milk. Soon Shinji came in and hand me Haine as I put him beside his brothers on their cribs as both brother began to play with their toys in their cribs and making baby noises.

"So what are we about to discuses?" I asked. Silent surrounded the room still Szayel sighed and said. "Well I was thinking… since we don't have classes tomorrow since the teacher will be having a teacher meeting the whole day… I was wondering.. Why not you and your cousin take the twins to the mall and… if you want me and the guy will take Grimmjow and accidentally dumped into you guys and—" Szayel said but stopped when he saw my grimed look.

"Or if you want you deiced too take the twins to the mall with your cousin then the media saw you guys then video type it then they went to you to ask a question about the twins? While I call Grimmjow and tell him to watch the news and bang? How's that one?" Szayel said. "I'll say I agree with plan B. But I wouldn't mind doing the plan A. Szayel" Renji said.

"Okay here the deal… Who here want us to go with plan A raise your hand and say I?" Szayel said. Nine people raise their hand. "Okay then who here wants to go for plan B?" Szayel said. And to their surprise ten people raise their hand. Szayel smiled and said happily. "Look like plan B. Won!" He said as Orihime, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, Tasuki, Chad and Rukia all groaned in disappointment since they lost the deal.

"Nnoitra! Why are you taking side with your cousin?" Shinji complain. "Simple babe! 'Cause one is the best plan, why? Simple. If the world found out about the twins that ichigo had with Grimmjow it mean ichigo's soon to be marriages and wedding will be cancels. Plus… Grimmjow's father will force Grimmjow to marry ichigo since HE the one who knocked ichigo up!" Nnoitra said.

"His right! Grimmjow father only allowed Grimmjow to marry the person he knocked up too!" Stark said. "Oh? And how do you know—" Hisagi said but was cut off as Ulquiorra said. "We're his cousin.. We know him and his family more then you guys do!"

"His right!" Renji said as he added. "I mean just think of it? It like how I and the rest of ichigo's cousin know him and his family more then you guys do since we ARE his family. The only person who know the other person feeling and all that shit will be the one who is closet to them is their family!"

"He had a point there!" Byakuya said. Rukia and the rest who lose the deal sighed. "So is plan B then?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah! We're going with plan B!" Renji said. "Okay.. But what time do we do it?" Rukia asked. "3pm!" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Why 3pm in the afternoon ichigo?" They asked as I took a deep breath and prepare to tell mine complains and whinny. "One: Because I'm not a morning person!" I said as I heard my cousin groaned as I continue. "Two: I need to feed the twins and took them a bath. Three: I need time to tell dad that I'm going out for a walk with my cousin and bring the twins with me-" 'King! You're complaining and chickening out again! Stop that!' I heard Shiro complain through our telepathy but I ignore him and continue.

"And Four: I have to drop off with—" I said but got cut off by Renji. "ichigo Stop! Your totally whinny and complain about it! And 1. That a lie stupid! We know for a fact that YOU wake up early! 2. No you're not the only one who taking and feed the twins your dad was there to help you with that! 3. You don't need to tell your dad because we already know you don't care weather your dad like it or not you will still gonna do it! And 4. You don't go and drop off or stop by at my place remember? And last. You're just saying this thing is because you're just too scared to do it! Admit it ichigo!. Your afraid and can't do it is because you're scare that when the world found out about them and if Grimmjow found out about them you'll freak out and would starts to think negative thought, which I will remind you that they won't okay?" Renji said.

I took a deep breath and tried not to panic. "Okay. I'm clam! So totally clam!" I said. "Mama?" the twins asked. Shit! Please tell me they didn't sense that their mother is panicking?. "Mama?" The twins asked and could felt one of them tugging my arms. "Mama okay!.." I said, they didn't buy it thought because they whinny.

"Re-re?" one of my sons called Renji. "Yea, squirt?" Renji asked. "Mama!. Help!." They said. Renji sighed. "ichigo relax! Your not calming down, even your kids can see and feel it! So chill out!" Renji said.

Yea, like I can clam down about all of this?. Why did I even agreed to this in the first place?.

'Cause ya need help that why!' I groaned when Shiro butted in again in our telepathy. 'Stop bugging me Shiro!.' I said through our telepathy. 'Sorry no can do King! Yer just too cute when yer all worried up!' Shiro mocking and chuckles. 'Oh shut up! And go bug yourself!' I said through our telepathy only to earn me a loud laughing coming from Shiro in our telepathy.

"Toshiro, Shiro can you go get the twins out of here for a bit while Renji and I try to clam ichigo nervous down a bit?" Uyruu asked as both Shiro and Toshiro nodded and picked up the twins and went out of the room. "That goes for you too guys. I'll call you guys when ichigo calm down a bit. If you want you can join Shiro and Toshiro in the balcony to cool off?" Uyruu said as everyone in the room nodded in understanding and went out.

"Renji go get me a glass off water for ichigo so that he can take the pill!" Uyruu said as Renji nodded and went out of the room to get a glass of water for me. When everyone was out, Uyruu started to talk some sense out of me as I listen to him.

Normal POV's

When Uyruu told everyone to get out of the room. Hisagi, Szayel and the rest where at the balcony alone with Toshiro and Shiro. Nnoitra came near Toshiro and asked. "What was that all about? Why did ichigo just freaked out of the blue?" He asked. Toshiro answer while looking down at Haine who were too preoccupied with watching the night sky.

"He tend to do that when thing don't goes to the way he want or when thing goes horrible wrong and he didn't like it!.. He tends to go into hyperventilation and need to take the pill to cool him off. He'll be fine once he take the medicine…" Toshiro said as he added.

"We're just lucky that these two were born normal. Although it's pain to see us see ichigo been suffering because of the side effect after his pregnancy… We also hoped that he'll over come his hyperventilation soon so that we can have our old ichigo back." Toshiro said.

Nnoitra's mumble. 'Sorry I asked.' To Toshiro who just smiled at him. "Un?" Haine called as he's point his finger at the sky when he saw a shooting star. "That's a shooting star Haine." Toshiro said as Haine looked up at him and blinked then turned back to stared at the night skies. "So… This little fella is Haine eh? What about the other one?" Nnoitra asked as he pointed at Shiro who had Alto in his arms.

"That's Alto.. He's the eldest between the two." Toshiro said as he added. "You think Grimmjow gonna be happy about this when he'll find out?" Toshiro asked. "Don't worry about that! Here I have proof!" Szayel said as he pull out his cellphone and push the play button.

"What do you want, Szayel?"

"I was just wondering and wanted to know… Do you want to have kids someday?"

"The fucks are you asking me that for?"

"I mean you know?... if ever you and ichigo get together and… You know might want to have kids someday together with your berry?"

"Yea! I wanted ta have kids of my own with ichigo someday! But ya know that impossible so is out of the question!.."

Szayel push the stop button and looked at everyone who looked shock and surprise to hear it. They heard someone gasped behind Szayel and turn around to see ichigo standing their looking surprise and shock to hear what he just heard.

"Oh? You heard it?" Szayel asked as ichigo nodded. "See? I told you that he might have feeling toward you? And see? He want to have kids with you too ichi!" Renji said. "How—" ichigo asked Szayel.

"I recorded it 8 weeks ago, before Nnoitra blurted the news about you guys being a rock stars." Szayel said. "I-I.." ichigo said. "Shock and confuse and surprise?. I did it just to be sure if Grimmjow wanted to have kids of his own since I found out about you being pregnant when we went to the mall last Saturday 8 weeks ago.. We saw you guys went to the baby store and got curious… when we went home I research your files in the internet by hacking Uncles security files in Tokyo Hospital and found 20 documentary and video recording of it.. I'm surprised you guys didn't know any of this?" Szayel said. Ichigo were to shock to hear this and had another Hyperventilation again.

"Oh come on ichigo!. Clam down!. Come on! Breathe relax!" Shiro said as he pass Alto to Shinji who gladly took and tackle the baby in his arms as Shiro went to ichigo to clam the worried mother down. When the twins scene their mother discomfort they started to cried.

"The heck? Why are they crying?" Nnoitra asked. "it's okay Nnoitra, they tend to do that when they scene their mother discomfort! They very sensitive when it comes to ichigo." Toshiro said as he tired to clam a crying Haine in his arms. "Aww. Come on Haine stops crying, you know your mother don't like to see you two crying." Toshiro said.

At the sound of the twins cries ichigo stopped panicked and soon relaxed a bit and said. "I-I'm clam!. I'm cool…" He said. "Mama..?" the twins called confusedly. Ichigo went near them and smiled as he picked them up from both Toshiro and Shinji arms the twins cuddle to their mother embrace.

"Aww… How cute!.." Shinji said as he took a picture at the scene in his cellphone ichigo frowned at him then turned to Szayel the pinked haired teen cooked an eyebrow at him. "C-Can you replay that again?" ichigo asked. "You mean the one I recorded with my conversation with Grimm?" Szayel asked as ichigo nodded. Szayel nodded his head and re-play it again.

"What do ya want, Szayel?" Grimmjow voice rang to the recorder. "I was just wondering and wanted to know… Do you want to have kids someday?"

"The fucks are you asking me that for?"

"I mean you know?... if ever you and ichigo get together and.. you know might want to have kids someday together with your berry?"

"Yea! I wanted ta have kids of my own with ichigo someday! But ya know that impossible so is out of the question!.." Grimmjow said over the recorder in Szayel cellphone.

Ichigo stared there in shock, awe and… Happy? At the same time. He was glad to hear that Grimmjow wants to have kids someday with him. He smiled at the thought of him and Grimmjow having their happy ever after. Everyone chuckles at ichigo who was lost in his dream land.

"Mama?" ichigo snapped out of his daydream when he felt the twins tugged on his shirt as he looked down at them and smiled while shaking his head. "It nothing you two!... Umm.. Szayel about that idea of yours—" ichigo said as they starts to make plans for tomorrow.

After done talking with Szayel and the rest of his friend they went downstairs to have dinner then after dinner they all said their farewell and went back to their houses. Ichigo went upstairs to tackles the twins to bed in their cribs. Once they were finally asleep, ichigo went to take a quick shower then went back to his room and check the twins in their cribs and sighed in relief when they were sound asleep.

The next day.

A black Chevy Cruze drove off to the mall and parked in the entrance of the mall gate as an orange haired teen with honey-brown eyes went out of the passenger seat carrying a baby in his arms. The media and reporter immediately went to him the moment they saw him and started to ask question.

"Good morning ichigo-san! Who may I ask is this 2 little buddle in your arms?" one asked. "Are they your younger sibling?" another one asked. "Or are they your baby cousin?" Another one asked but ichigo just ignore it and walk forward unstill one reported asked him that made him stop walking and turned to face the one who asked. "ichigo-san are they your children? Well of course not but is most likely that you maybe? They're some young teenager such as yourself who are already is a father or a mother of their own at this ages you know?" a male reporter asked.

'Alright ichigo.. You already went over this and had a talk with the guy! So just lets it out and tell him they are your kids!. And maybe they will leave you the heck alone?' he asked himself. 'Not likely king!' Shiro said in their telepath. Ichigo twitched when he heard his cousin chuckles through there telepath and snapped. 'SHIRO! GET OUT OF MY MIND AND STOP READING MY THOUGHT!' ichigo said through their telepath but it only earn him a hard laugh from his older cousin. Ichigo groaned. 'I hate you! You know that?' ichigo said through their telepath. 'yea. Love ya taa, King!' Shiro said before he cut their telepath.

Ichigo sighed in relief when Shiro cut their telepath connection. "Mama?" one of the twins asked as ichigo looked down and saw his youngest son Haine looked up at him with a worried expression. Ichigo just smiled down at his youngest son and kiss the little boy forehead which earn him a giggle from his son. The media gasped at the affection he showed toward his children. "ichigo-sama! Are they your kids? Isn't it? If then who's the mother?" One reporter asked. Ichigo took a deep breath before answering claming.

"Y-Yes they are my children! They are also the reason why I took Shiro offer to become a rock star! I need the money to raise this two as well, and since I didn't want to burden my father. I deiced to looks for job so that I can buy the things that my children needed." Ichigo said. "I-I see…. So who their mother, ichigo-san?" a female reporter asked.

Ichigo shook his head and answer. "Actually I'm this two mother.." He said. The reporter blinked once, twice before giving him weird look. "Excuse me.. Sorry to be rude ichigo-san but men can't get pregnant!" a male asked as he frowned at ichigo. Ichigo sighed. 'This is it, ichigo! You can do it!' ichigo said to himself. 'Good luck, King ya gonna need it!' Shiro voice rang through their telepath ichigo eyebrow twitched. 'Didn't I already tell you to stop telepathy with me?' he asked which earn him a snickering from his older cousin. 'grr.' He cursed at his cousin as Shiro stopped their telepath connection.

"I'm aware of that.. That I'm a guy and it impossible for men to get pregnant. But you see. I was born a bearer, that why I can get pregnant." He said claming. The reporter gasped. "Oh my.. But how can that be?" a female reporter asked. Ichigo took a deep breath and began to explain the reason.

"The reason why I can be pregnant is because father told me everything that I gain the ability to get pregnant although I'm a 100% male and because of mom child birth with me, I was to pose to have a younger twins sister but in the middle of mom's pregnancy something happen and I was growing so well but my sister wasn't. Somehow, she merged within me and start to grow inside me, when I was born the doctor found out about it and had to pull it out because it wasn't meant to grow their and it would danger my life since I was just a new born. But it made a side effect that made me to gain the ability to get pregnant." He explained as he adjusts his two sons in his arms.

The reporter gasped. "I-I see… S-So who are this two father then if you are their mother?" a female reporter asked. Ichigo sighed. 'This is it!.' He thought as he gave his other son to one of his guard that was with him as he pulls off his other son hoodie which reviled the baby bright blue hair. The reporter gasped. "Oh my!. Bright blue hair? So it means that their father i-is—" a female reporter asked.

"Yes, their father is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" He said.

Somewhere in the mansion at the Jaegerjaques's family.

A blue haired teens dropped his glass of coffee through the ground as it crashed and cracked his eyes was as wide as a plate when he heard and watch the news in his TV screen alone with his cousin in the living room since they insisted. Well mostly Szayel and Ulquiorra insisted as his two other cousin (Nnoitra and Luppi) laughed hard as his shocked expression when he saw the baby blue hair on his screen that ichigo was carrying.

"FUCK!" He blurted it out loud as his two cousins continue to laugh at his hopeless expression.

Grimmjow POV's

I got waked up early by my annoying two Cousin named Nnoitra and Luppi who jumped at me in my bed when I was still asleep. I groaned and got up and glared at them as I shout the: 'GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!' and the 'GET THE FUCKING OUT OF MY ROOM!' the two just laughed at me as they went out of my room and went else where, probable in the kitchen or the living room to play a video game or whatever.

yea, I'm not a morning person thank you very much. And I tend to be crappy in the morning. I need my Berry to lightly me up. Hehe just kidding though it'll be nice to wake up in the morning with your lover beside you sound asleep no?.

I got up and went to my bathroom to wash my face and went out of my room through the hallway and into the living room where I heard the noises coming from. I heard Nnoitra and Luppi arguing on the other coach and on the left where the giant flat TV screen sat Szayel and Ulquiorra who was reading a book on the coach as Szayel keeps changing the TV channel, I shrugged.

"What are ya guys doing here at my house? Don't ya guys have yer own house?" I asked as I cooked an eyebrow at them. Nnoitra stopped arguing with Luppi and just looked at me with a bored frowned and said. "What we can't come at yer house? Were here cause we got bored at home, Szayel and Ulquiorra are just here to bug ya. And me and Luppi were bored since we got nobody ta piss of too so we went here instead!" Nnoitra said as my eyebrow twitched.

"Oh? And ya think that I'm fun enough ta bug with?" I asked. Nnoitra grinned at me. "Yea, yer more interest ta bug with then the two over there at the opposite side of the coach!" Nnoitra said which earn him a glare from Szayel and Ulquiorra. I sighed. "Whatever!" I said and went to the kitchen to make myself some glass of coffee.

After making my coffee I went back to the living room where the rest of my cousin were and heard Szayel cellphone ring as he picked up and read the message as he cooked and eyebrow then shrugged as he change the channel again into the Karakura New.

"Good morning Karakura! And for today new-" the reporter said. It was live news in Karakura mall. "OMG isn't that ichigo Kurosaki the vocalist of the 'Heavily Chain' band?" One person said as I watched and cooked an eyebrow.

Wonder what Berry doing there? I thought. I heard someone gasped from the TV screen as the reported turned around and so as the camera and saw ichigo walking out the car with two what seem to be a baby in his arms. I cooked an eyebrow at the babies in his arms as I watched the live news.

'Oh? So it was his cousin or nephew?' I shook my head. 'Nah! Ichigo doesn't have any older sibling since his the eldest one, so it his cousin then?' I thought as one of the reporters went toward ichigo as I watch them spoke to him.

"Good morning ichigo-san! Who may I ask is this 2 little buddle in your arms?" a female reporter asked my berry as I saw him staring at him while he seems to be in though.

Just then another reporter asked him. "Are they your younger sibling?" a male reporter asked. I snorted younger sibling? Ha not likely!. "Or are they your baby cousin?" asked another one I got irritated as my eyebrow twitched.

'Can this fucker just leave my berry alone?' I asked to myself. The male reporter asked which shocked me and so is Berry. "ichigo-san are they your children? Well of course not but is most likely that you maybe? They're some young teenager such as yourself who are already is a father or a mother of their own at this ages you know?" I just stand their too shocked I heard Nnoitra chuckles a little at me; I ignored him and continue to stared at my flat TV screen in my living room.

"mama?" I heard the baby in ichigo arms mumble. Wait! Did the baby just call him mama?. The heck is going on? I was surprised that the reporter didn't hear that?. Yea it a bit fainted still auditable enough for me to heard it!. Fuck! The baby just called him mama?. Wait! Fuck! No! it can't be?. Can it?

I stared at the TV screen and saw ichigo smiled down at the baby, no his baby and kiss the baby forehead who giggles at him. The whole reporter gasped at the affection that the berry where giving to the baby, even I gasped at it.

Then I saw berry took a deep breath before answering the reporter their question. "Y-Yes they are my children!. They are also the reason why I took Shiro offer to become a rock star! I need the money to raise this two as well, and since I didn't want to burden my father. I deiced to looks for job so that I can buy the things that my children needed."

I gaped and gasped and staring at my TV in shock. OMG! So my Berry did knock up someone?... But the baby just called him mama a while ago?

"I-I see… So who their mother, ichigo-san?" a female reporter asked. I saw ichigo shook his head as he answer. "Actually I'm this two mother.." Berry said. I blinked once, twice then just stared at my TV with a weird expression on my face. 'The fuck is my berry talking about? Their no way a guy can get pregnant! That's just… Weird!' "Excuse me… Sorry to be rude ichigo-san but men can't get pregnant!" a male reporter said.

"I'm aware of that.. That I'm a guy and it impossible for men to get pregnant. But you see. I was born a bearer, that why I can get pregnant." My berry said. I stared at my TV eye widen.

"Oh my… But how can that be?" a female reporter asked. "The reason why I can be pregnant is because father told me everything that I gain the ability to get pregnant although I'm a 100% male and because of mom child birth with me, I was to pose to have a younger twins sister but in the middle of mom's pregnancy something happen and I was growing so well but my sister wasn't. Somehow, she merged within me and start to grow inside me, when I was born the doctor found out about it and had to pull it out because it wasn't meant to grow there and it would danger my life since I was just a new born. But it made a side effect that made me to gain the ability to get pregnant." My berry said I stared there with wide eyes.

'Fuck! Shit, shit, shit!. Don't tell me? That those babies in his arms are.. My kids?. I almost pee myself at that though me begin a father?

"i-I see… S-So who are this two father then if you are their mother?" a female reporter asked. I stared there and just watch and wait for the answer. I saw ichigo handed his other baby to his bodyguard as he removes the other baby hoodie in his arms. I widen my eyes. The baby hair color where blue. Blue like mine! SHIT! I screamed in my head as my hand was shaking.

"Oh my!. Bring blue hair? So it means that their father i-is-" a female reporter said. 'Fuck! Don't say it woman!' I screamed in my head and glared at the woman in the TV screen. "Yes, their father is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" my berry said.

Fuck! I'm busted! So this is the reason why he disappears last year? And this is probable the reason why Renji and Shiro are made at me! Fuck! I screamed in my head as I dropped my mug of coffee as it fell to the floor. I stared their as I paled and saw both Szayel and Ulquiorra looking at me and heard Nnoitra and Luppi laughing at me.

"OMG! Ya should off see yer face Grimm!. Really hilarious!. Hahahaha!." Nnoitra said as he continues to laugh alone with Luppi. "FUUUUCK!" I yelled. Nnoitra and Luppi stopped laughing and stared at me worriedly. "Yo dude? Ya okay?" Nnoitra asked. "What do ya think? I'm okay? I'm okay? Well here what? Fuck! I'm busted!. Dad is soo gonna be pissed if his find out about this!. Shit!.. So this is the reason why ichigo been disappearing last year cause he was pregnant with my kids?. Why didn't he just tell me so? I would of understand!. Damn it!. I feel horrible for hurting him! Fuck! He doesn't deserve to be the like of me! Well ya I love him. But I doubted if he love me back?" I said as I seat on the coach both of my cousin eying me.

"What?" I asked. "You're an idiot—"Nnoitra said but got cut off as the reporter continues to ask question to ichigo as we watched. "So ichigo what are you going to do now?" "Dose Grimmjow know about this? What about the Yamamoto-sama your grandfather dose he know about this?" "I heard that you were about be engaged to someone who isn't the children father? What are you going to do about it?" the reporter asked. I saw ichigo hang his head low and walked forward as he ignored the reporter question. His body guard helped him as they tried to block the reporter away from him and from asking too much question.

Szayel got annoyed and turn the TV off as he turn his head to look at me with that smuggle look on his face as I glared at him. "Ya know? Did ya? Ya fucking know about this did ya and never told me why?" I asked as I grabbed Szayel collar cloth as he just stared at me broadly and answer.

"For your correction! I didn't know anything about it still 8 week ago! That time when we follow ichigo and his cousin to the mall and we keeps seeing them buying those baby stuff? I got curious and did a little research and to my surprise I found a files and video of his.. I found a video of him in labor and all those… if you want prove then I can show you!" Szayel said as I let him go.

"Then prove it ta me!" I said as he went to his bag and pull out his laptop and start to search for the files that he wanted us to see. He opens a video as we watch.

I saw Berry lying in a hospital bed with IV ached to his left arms and a blood supply was ached to his other arms. A man with white hair wearing a white coat came and seat down next beside ichigo.

"Good morning ichigo? How are you doing and feeling today?" asked the white haired what I assuming to be a doctor. Berry didn't say anything he said blinked his eyes and stared at the wall beside him. "…I heard from your father that you where trying to hurt yourself? Cutting your wrist and brought you here since the blood didn't stop bleeding! You're very lucky that you didn't lose your baby!" I gasped. WHAT? Why would berry wanna do that? Why would he want ta kill himself?

"H-How?.. Dose D-Dad knows about this? T-The baby I mean?" He asked weakling and worried, panic and mostly frighten. The doctor notices his discomfort. "Clam down ichigo and don't worry! He doesn't know it, yet!... Now care to tell me why you where trying to kill yourself?" The Doctor asked. Berry where silent for awhile then started to talk.

"I…I… was scared that D-Dad would find out and hate me for it!.. It was my fault after all… I let it happen!" He smoother I got choked. Oh gosh! I can't believe this. I saw the doctor sighed in relief. "I'm sure your father won't be that mad! I'm sure you have a reason as well… Just one thing ichigo… Do you want to keep it or not?" The doctor asked worriedly.

"….I….I can't kill it! I'm not that heartless and I don't think I can ever forgive myself if I did… I guess I got shocked when I found out that I was pregnant and had a shock and didn't know what I was thinking and snapped and.. You know?" berry said I saw the doctor sighed and nodded his head and listed it down on the notebook, probable for reference.

"Well at lest your okay safe and alive and so as your baby!... So please don't do it again.. Why don't you talk it over with your dad right now? I'm sure his worried sick about you?... Well?" the doctor asked berry as berry nodded his head. I saw ichigo's dad came in and they had a long conversation. And I sighed in relief that his father finally accepted that he was pregnant and is willing to help him raise our baby.

Then Szayel open another Video recorder but this time is wasn't ichigo they recorded but a black haired little girl with the Doctor in a conference room.

"hello Karin!. How are you today? I'm going to ask a few questions about ichigo and I want you to cooperate okay?" the doctor asked the girl nodded his head. "Okay… I want you to tell me exactly what happen that day when ichigo found out that he was pregnant?" the doctor asked the little girl shrugged and began to explain. "…All I know was ichi-nii haven't been doing okay… And I had my suspicious that he might be pregnant… But didn't believe it still he started to lock himself in the bathroom and screamed saying: "No! and why me?" and the "Why now?" dad got worried and broke the bathroom door and we both saw ichi-nii on the bathroom tub with his left wrist bleeding… That all… I know.."

Shit!. So he really did panicked when he found out? Shit!.

"I see… Okay one more thing… Dose ichigo have any boyfriend or lover at school that you know so that we can inform him about your brother condition?" the doctor asked. Yea. Why didn't they?. "No! I don't think nii-chan have any BF for that matter, but I do know that his gay! He just won't admit it!.. But… There was this one time when ichi-nii came home late in the morning after that party he went too!" the little girl said.

That caught my attention. Shit! it actually was my kids his carrying? Dammit! It must have been that time.. When we had sex! Shit! Ichigo should of warned me that he was a bearer!.

Then Szayel open another one this time it was a record video where the doctor had a conversation with Renji, Shiro, Uyruu and Toshiro.

"Hello boys!" the doctor said. "Hello Ukitake-san/Uncle!" I cooked an eyebrow at Toshiro calling the doctor his uncle. I glance at Szayel. "Uncle? Toshiro just called the doctor his uncle?" I said Szayel just shrugged and said. "Apparently his Toshiro uncle from his father side." Szayel said. I shrugged and continue to watch the video. "Well now let's starts. I'm going to ask each of you a question and I want both of you to answer me truthfully so that we can fix and help your cousin problem okay?" Doctor said they nodded.

"Now… I asked Karin a few days ago and she mentions something about a party that one of your friends throws and ichigo came home late in the morning the next day!..." he said and added. "And I want to know if any of you know about it?" He asked.

That got their attention because both Renji and the rest looked surprise to hear about it. "No. I had no fucking idea that ichi come home late in the morning the next day after the party! All I know is that he texts me saying that they'll be going to Tokyo for the next 5 week and won't be able to attend school that all!" Renji said.

I blinked. So none of them know? Wow!. That new. "So none of you know that his pregnant as well?" That caught them their attention and gasped in surprise. "WHAT?" Both Renji and Shiro yelled.

"Fuck we didn't know that? All we know was Dad and Uncle Ryuuken and Kisuke told us ta come here in Tokyo because ichigo had an accident and they never told us anything about an interview with a doctor!." Shiro said shockingly. "Well that a surprising… They probable did it so that you guys wouldn't freak out!" the doctor said. "So the reason as to why ichigo in the hospital is because he was pregnant was that it? WTF?" Renji said.

"No! That not the only reason.. ichigo tried to kill himself when he found out that he was pregnant! Now I want you guys to answer me. Have any of you known that ichigo had a Boyfriend or anything at all?" the doctor said they shock their head no.

The doctor sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice but to force ichigo to blurt it out to tell us what happen that night at the party so that we can do something and help him and figure out who's the child father and inform him about it?" The doctor said.

'What?. Force my berry to say it? At his fragile condition? The fuck is wrong with the doctor?'

Szayel open another video this time is was a record of the doctor conversation with ichigo.

I saw my berry sat on the conference chair looking pissed. "Hello again ichigo! How are you feeling right now?" the doctor asked and saw a very pissed ichigo. "Pissed and mad at myself!" Berry said as he fold his arms across his chest and took a deep breath. "Oh? How come?" the doctor asked calmly as he smiled at my berry? "Uncle Ukitake! I'm pissed is because you told Renji and the rest about me being pregnant!" He snapped. "Well they were going to find out sooner or later once you started showing! So it's better to inform them sooner then later!" the doctor said as my berry hmphed.

"Now ichigo… I want you to be honest and tell me what exactly happen that night? Karin told me about this party you went with Renji and the rest and come home late in the morning… Dose this party had anything to do with you becoming pregnant? Like someone rape you or so?" the doctor asked.

I paled. Rape? Fuck I didn't fucking rape him! It was the alcohol! I saw berry blinked then shrugged. "No… Nothing like that happen! The rape thing I mean… it… The child father was one of my best friend and crush!" ichigo said as he blushed I widen my eyes. 'W-Wha? My berry had a crush on me?' I asked myself as I smirked. "Oh? Care to elaborate?" the doctor asked. Berry gulped and looked down at his glass of water in his hand before answering.

"Uncle Ukitake… You're going to get shock at this… Because the child's father is the nephew owner of this hospital!" Berry said. Shit! What? Ichigo… was heal in Uncle Sousuke Hospital?. I glance at Szayel.

"Szayel—" I asked he shrugged. "I know. I'm surprised that uncle Sousuke didn't know anything about this? I'm assuming that they keep it a secret for ichigo sake since they found out that he was pregnant with your child?" Szayel said.

"Well that gonna change now that the media know! Since ichigo just let's the whole world know about it!" I said as he shrugged as we continue to watch the video.

"Y-You mean that child you carrying right now i-is Grimmjow child?" the doctor asked. Ichigo nodded his head. "H-How did…? Ichigo?"

"it was an accident uncle! It was the alcohol fault! We got drunk and ended up having sex at the bathroom, I didn't know what I was doing and what happen still the next day I wake up and found myself naked in the bathroom with my inner thing feeling like someone just shoved their dick inside it and it was wet and… That when the flash back of last nigh came to my head and I freaked out…" ichigo said.

Aw! Fuck! Yea. I do remember it now. I did have sex with him at that time and when I wake up the next day I found berry beneath me sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I ended up letting him sleep there. Ugh! I sound horrible by just remembering it. I groaned.

"Then a f-few week later… I stared getting sick and keep going in the bathroom to puke my gut out…. I couldn't take it anymore the feeling of puking my gut out every morning so… And the next day I took a pregnancy test and found out that I was indeed pregnant with his child's!.." at the mention of the child being mine. I felt overwhelm to hear it. Overwhelming and happy for some odd reason?

"And I know that I was a bearer ever since I was born because father told me everything that I gain the ability to get pregnant although I'm a male and because of mom child birth with me, was to pose to have a younger twins sister but in the middle of mom's pregnancy something happen and I was growing so well but my sister wasn't. Somehow, she merged within me and start to grow inside me, when I was born the doctor found out about it and had to pull it out because it wasn't meant to grow there and it would danger my life since I was just a new born. But it made a side effect that made me gain the ability to get pregnant. And that why… I'm pregnant now… With his kid!" ichigo said.

Fuck! So, is really is mine kids after all? I'm feeling like I'm in cloud nine right now!.

"A-Alright… That will be all for today ichigo. Go and have a rest you need it!" His doctor said.

"Wait! If his bearer… Can he possible have another baby after he just gives birth to his first? Or it's just a one time thing?" Nnoitra asked I blinked. "Oh don't worry about that. Ichigo can get pregnant again anytime as long as he had sex with his partner!." Szayel said. "Oh…"

Szayel adjusted his eyeglass and turn to me and grinned. "Do you want to watch ichigo's went into labor with the twins or not?" Szayel asked. I blinked once, twice. "Eh? Twins?" I asked he nodded. "Yes, he gave birth to twins little boys.." Szayel said as I though of it for a moment the smirked at Szayel and nodded my head as he understand it and open another video record, this time it was a video to where ichigo was in labor.

We watch the labor video as I saw ichigo was in a labor bed with an IV and oxygen mask on his mouth to keep his breathing in steady as he begin to push. "Come on ichigo! Keeps pushing!." The doctor said and my eyes widen in surprise and shock when I saw who Berry other doctor was.

"SHIT! ISN'T THAT KANAME TOUSEN?" I screamed. "Grimmjow please do not yell! And yes that was Tousen. Apparently his job was a midwife remember?" Szayel said. "Oh yea, I forgot!." I said and stretched at my head as we continue to watch the video.

"Good! Keep pushing! That it! Good.." Kaname encourage ichigo. "Fuck!." Ichigo mumble as he continues to push our baby out. "Good. Now I want you to push slowly, okay?" ichigo glanced at him and said..

"Fuck! You want me to push slowly? The baby completely wanted to get out!" He complains. "I'm aware of that ichigo, but you need to push the baby head slowly so it won't damage the child face. Now I want you to push slowly as you can and slowly still you can feel the child head is completely out, got it?" he asked as ichigo began to push slowly. "Nnn.." ichigo continue to push the baby head slowly still we saw the baby head was completely out.

"Good the baby head is out. Now I want you to give me a long hard push still the baby shoulder is out and the rest you can push it normally." Kaname said as ichigo nodded and give a long hard push as he cursed my name. I paled. "Fucking Grimmjow! When I see him I'm soo gonna cut his head off!" ichigo cursed as he continue to push the baby out.

I heard both Nnoitra and Luppi chuckles. "Nice one!.." Luppi said. "You should see your face Grimm, is really funny!." Nnoitra said. "Oh shut up!" I snapped. Soon we heard a baby cry and turn to look at the video. We were shock to see a baby boy with blue hair, BLUE hair like mine. So is really is my kids after all?

"Nn.." Ichigo wince in pain as we saw something wet flow on his inner thin. "Look like the other one is ready to come out as well." Tosuen said as he nodded for ichigo to starts pushing when he feels the contraction.

Soon ichigo started to push. "Good ichigo. Do the same as the first one, Push slowly on the head and a long push on the shoulder then the rest will be a normal push." Kaname said as ichigo nodded and continue to push.

Then soon we saw the second baby was out crying as a nurse cut the umbilical cord. The nurse handed the baby to ichigo as ichigo gladly had them in his arms and smiled.

"So ichigo what will you want to name the kids?" asked ichigo father who took a picture of the scene in front of him. "I'll name this one Alto!." Berry said. Eh? Not bad. I like the name. Then the other nurse handed ichigo the second baby and asked. "And the second one?" ichigo smiled when he had the second baby in his arms. "Will be Haine!" He said tiredly.

"…? What about their last name?" Tousen asked we stared. "For now it'll be Kurosaki.." ichigo said. "Aww are you two cute and handsome just like your father?" ichigo coated.

Heh. Of course their be handsome like me their daddy. "But ichigo—the children are Grimmjow-sama child don't you think that their last name should be—" a nurse asked berry but ichigo shook his head I frowned. "No! Not yet! He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant with his child!". "Then—" "Please Tousen! Not yet! I'm their mother; don't you think I had the right to deiced that for them? There're my babies my beloved babies!" I got chocked then smiled.

"That not what you—" Tousen said but was stopped as ichigo's dad cover Tousen mouth from saying it. Heh. Sever you right. "Is okay ichigo, you can pick any last name for your babies if it make you happy then I'm okay with it. Well we all are right?" Berry father asked and treated the people who where in the labor room. "Y-yes o-of course!..." They all said.

I had to sniff a laugh at them. "OMG! Did you see those fucker expressions when Berry dad treated them to not upset him?" I said as I heard Nnoitra chuckles beside me.

"I gotta admit it! The twins really are cute!" I said. "So it means you're willing to help ichigo to raise your kids?" Szayel asked. I give him my wicked grin. "Damn straight I' am!.." I said.

"GRIMMJOW EDWARDO JAEGERJAQUES!"

Ah oh!. That dad! Shit! "Y-Yea dad?" I asked a bit of afraid. We heard dad footstep echo through out the hallway as we saw him walking inside the living room, his deep blue hair and his blue eyes staring dagger in anger at me I paled. Shit! He's pissed. I bet that he saw the news. Shit!. "You young man are in big trouble!. What the meaning of this?" Dad said as he glared at me. "What, what's dad?" I asked trying to pretend that I didn't know what's his talking about.

"Don't give me that bullshit Grimmjow! Now explain to me.. How could you knocked up someone without telling me any of it?" Dad asked. "To be honest dad! I didn't even know unstill this morning." I said. "It's that true?" Dad asked as I nodded dad sighed. "What am 'I going to do with you? You knocked up the son of the Soul Society grandson who is our enemy?" Dad said.

"I'm sorry dad!." I said dad sighed. "Now how are we going to explain this to the media?" Father asked as his message his forehead. "Dad… if I ask a proposal to the Soul Society to marry their grandson. Would it ruin the company?" I asked. Dad thinks of it for a moment. "No… But beside the point—" Dad said as he looked at me and sighed when he saw my determination look on my eyes.

"Fine do whatever you want!. Just don't regret it, son!.." Dad said as I nodded. "I won't beside I had always been in love with that boy dad!. I'm shock to hear that I'm a father now, but I'll do anything just to get ichigo in my arms. I loved him to much to be giving to any one or to be marriage to someone who isn't our children father." I said dad smiled at me.

"Well then, good luck with that. I'll leave it up to you on how you'll going to handle this…" dad said as he got up and left the living room to go to his office. I turned to face my cousin and said. "Okay guys. I'm gonna need your help to get ichigo to be mine!" I said they give me their smirk and nodded as we went to makes plans.

Somewhere (normal POV's)

A man with black hair with a bear on his chin sat peacefully on the café shop as he lit his cigarette as he was waiting for someone. "Am' I late? Isshin?" a man with deep blue hair and eyes asked as he sat next beside the man. "Don't worry about it Arturo!" isshin. "Mind if I smoke too?" Arturo asked. "Yea go ahead. Man can't believe my son just did that? Let's the media know about his kids… So… Did your son watch the news?" isshin asked. "Yea. He take it seriously and is willing to marry your son isshin.." Arturo said.

"You still haven't told your son that he was to be marrying to my son?" isshin asked. "You didn't even told your son who's he was about to be marriage too. So it's only fair!." Arturo said. Isshin sighed. "if Misaki where still alive.." Isshin said which earn him as playful smirk from Arturo.

"Oh quite daydreaming with your late wife, isshin you should be happy that we keeps our promises to our beloved wife to marriage both ours children and ended the whole argument between the two company. My wife can't wait for our son to be marriage to yours son, not that I'm happy being a grandfather.. Oh and speaking of grandfather. Souske is very pissed that you didn't tell him anything about ichigo getting knocked up to his soon to be fiancé and husband." Arturo said.

Isshin pouted. "Well sorry, I did keeps it a promise to my son not to tell a singles soul about it. So how your son taking along? The news I mean?" isshin asked. Arturo chuckles. "Oh his taking it greatly and willing to marry your son. So I take that the marriage and proposal are still on going. Let's keeps this a surprise to ours son, nee?" Arturo said.

"Yes we should. Well aside from that, let's get down to business about the marriage arrangement…. Would it be nice to heal their wedding in, Tokyo? After all the twins where born there?" isshin said. "Hm… Maybe… So… What else do we need to settle?." Arturo asked. The two fathers continue to discuses.

Back at Grimmjow and the others.

"Grimm, Ya sure ya wanna ask him for a proposal on the school rooftops? I mean the whole school would know?" Nnoitra asked. "That the point Nnoitra. I'm sick and tired of all this pretend bullshit about not having feeling toward ichigo when I truly am' I in love with him…" Grimmjow said.

"Why not just do it in the open? Like in the mall, park or something? If you want we can like, think of a plan?" Luppi said as he eyed Szayel. "What are ya talking about, Luppi?" Grimmjow asked. "I mean Szayel over here is dating one of ichigo's cousins, we can always ask him to take ichigo to where you want him to be proposal at?" Luppi said. Grimmjow cooked an eyebrow at Szayel. "Yer dating one of ichi's cous?" Grimmjow asked.

Szayel shrugged before nodding his head. "Yes, I'm dating ishida Uyruu the one who's were wearing glasses?" "Haa.. That stuck up tied cousin of him?" Grimmjow asked Szayel eyebrow twitched. "Listen Grimmjow I'm willing to help you in one condition Do. Not. Insult. MY. Boyfriend and I won't insult yours!" Szayel warned. "heh! Fine with me!" Grimmjow smirked. "Beside I'm not the only one who's dating ichigo's cousin here too!" Szayel said which earn him a glared coming from Ulquiorra and Stark.

"What ya mean by that?" Grimmjow asked. "I mean Ulquiorra over here is dating Toshiro, ichigo youngest cousin and Stark here is dating Shiro ichigo's cousin who look so much like him expect for the hair and eyes color.." Szayel said as both Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Luppi eyed Stark.

"Yo dude ya dating that albino freak?" Nnoitra asked. "Is not that bad. I mean yea his good in bed and a bit demanding something but at lest he doesn't mind me sleeping all the time!" Stark said. Grimmjow and Nnoitra shook their head in disbelieve in their eldest cousin. "So Grimmjow where do you want to meet with ichigo? I can always inform Uyruu then set up a date or something?" Szayel asked. Grimmjow though of it for a moment still he grinned.

"Let's do that in the Starbuck café tomorrow. Tell Uyruu that ya have some meeting with him and bring ichigo and the twins alone, but don't tell ichigo that I'll be there to ya know?" Grimmjow said as Szayel nodded and pick up his cellphone and called Uyruu to inform their plan. "But Grimmjow. What about ichigo fiancé?" Nnoitra.

"Ya did heard yesterday that ichigo won't be able ta meet his fiancé and be engaged to him yet still next week right? So if I proposed ta him early then next week and if ichigo agreed ta marry me then his soon to be fiancé can't do anything anymore when his already engaged ta me!" Grimmjow said. Nnoitra whistle.

"A brilliant plan indeed Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra agreed. "Now ya and I are going to look for a beautiful engagement ring that my berry will surly likes it!" Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra. "Why me?" Ulquiorra asked. "Cause yer good at choosing the right stuff, ya know?" Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine! Will go out today and look for an engagement ring that might catch your interest. So go and took a quick shower if you want to get it now!" Ulquiorra order as Grimmjow laughed and nodded and went to take his quick shower before join Ulquiorra out to the mall to buy an engagement ring.

TBC..

ME: Well what ya all thinks?

Shiro: taa snappy Kor-chan!

Me: Oh shut up! At lest now they are about to be together. Only 4 or 6 more chapters to go before this end! Yay!

Shiro: 4 or 6? Why that?

Me: Well I'm still not sure if I can end this on chapter 10 or on chapter 12?. Cause their just bunch of bunnies plot and idea keep popping on my head right now!.

Shiro: Ah well. Read and Review everyone and tell her what ya think of this chapter?

Grimmjow: Ja ne Suckers!.

Me: Grimm no insulting the reader or reviewer! Now say you're sorry?

Grimmjow: *pull out tongue* ha fucking never!

Me: *sighed* just ignore Grimmjow rudeness everyone and please read and review. Thanks you all!.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello guys! I'm back with chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait! I was having a problem with the last chapter but I already fixed that and I hope you will like the Halloween special I put in here! I'm make another one on the next chapter to make it all the better!. :D.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!. And Un-beta! And if ya don't like un-beta story than don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 7: Ichigo's POV

OMG! I can't actually believe I just agreed and did what Szayel idea yesterday. And damn those reporter where so annoying, I can't believe Grimmjow went through with this whole rumors and media and blah blah. After that all media business thing I did yesterday I went to meet up with Renji and the rest of my friend as we all went to go shopping, the girl were very delight with buying and spoiling my babies with toys, cloths and etc.

Uyruu boyfriend text him that they won't be able to join us duet to Grimmjow plan for the day. I didn't mind but I was worried, I don't know what he was thinking and what will be his reaction once he really meets his son in person. I have planned to let's Grimmjow meet our sons once everything settle between us. But I don't if where every going to be together or even settle things between us.

After all the shopping we did and had dinner in the McDonald yesterday. We went all straight home as I tackle the twins to sleep in their cribs with their new blue kitty stuff doll that Rukia brought for them, they loved it thought and Rukia was very happy to hear and see that they loved her gift.

The next day I went to school and saw both Grimmjow and his cousin on the rooftop of the school building and was talking among themselves. I notice Grimmjow were looking at me from the rooftop as I walked forward the school building with Renji and the rest of our friend. I blush when he give me his charming smirk and turn away from the rooftop and deiced to just walk forward and ignored him for now and went to our classroom.

When we got inside our classroom the entire student who where there were staring at me once they saw me came inside. One of them a girl went toward me and asked a question. "ichigo is it true that you got knocked up with Grimmjow kids? I saw it on the news yesterday. Are you sure is not one of your joke?" She asked, Renji hissed at her and said. "Do you think that ichigo is a kind of person who would like to joke or lied about this?" Renji asked which made the girl to shut her mouth up and hang her head low and shook her head no and went to her seat. I sighed in relief and patted Renji shoulder as a sign of saying my thank you toward him. Renji nodded his head as we went to our seat. And waited for the class period to be over.

At lunch time we went to the canteen and saw Grimmjow and his cousin there seating in the comer near the canteen window. I saw him glancing at me and grinned at me as I blushed and sat 5 fit away from them and ate my lunch alone with my cousin and friend who were busy talking among themselves to notice me and Grimmjow were staring at each other still I felt Renji poke my elbow.

"Pisst! What are you doing staring at Grimmjow?" He asked which I blushed and looked away from Grimmjow to turn and look at my cousin with a frowned on my face. "I was not staring at him!" I spatter. Renji rolls his eyes at me. "Yea right like staring at Grimmjow is nothing to you!. And look he's even staring at you too!" Renji said which earn him a blush from me. "Quit it Renji!" I said as he laughed at me as we continue to have our lunch.

At the after noon.

It's was our PE time with the senior year and my gosh! Grimmjow was so hot while doing his push up half naked with only his PE pants. I was gawking at his lovely abs as he counted his push up and counted up to 90 plus. Oh how I just love to run my hand around those strong muscular abs of his. I Feel like I was lucky to get knocked up by him and got myself pregnant with his child I blush when I saw him staring at me still I felt someone elbow my left shoulder as I turn and saw Shiro grinning at me. "Ya staring at yer kids fathers, ichi!." He said which earn him a hard blush from me. He chuckles at me as he looked behind me and smirked. "Looks ichi he staring at ya!" He said as I turn my head slowly and saw him staring and grinning at me while doing his push up.

I blushed as I looked away. Which earn me a chuckle from Shiro as I glared at him. "Eh? Look like Grimm done doing his push up!" Shiro said as I turn around only to see Grimmjow went to his table and drunk his water while his sweaty body that were glowing in the afternoon sun where on display for me to see and gawked at which I did. Then Nnoitra his cousin went to him as they had a conversation. I turn away from them as Shiro started to talk to me about what to do this Saturday and blah blah.

After PE time we went to the shower room to took a bath as I saw Grimmjow in the shower room taking his bath as I blushed and gawking at his lovely and strong back. He was rubbing his hair with shampoo on it as he humped a song. I felt Renji elbow me as I snap out of my fantasy and glared at him.. "Yo dude! You're staring at your kid's father!" He said I blushed. Isn't me or Renji said the same thing that Shiro told me on the field when I was gawking at Grimmjow when he did his push up?.

I hissed at Renji. "Who there?" Grimmjow asked as he turns round to glare at whoever was staring at him only to blink his eyes and grinned at me as I blushed. Renji elbow me again to snap me out of my fantasy and went to the other shower as I took my towel off of my lower body part. I could feel Grimmjow staring at my naked body as I blushed and try to ignore the thought of him staring at me as I shower myself. I heard both Renji and Shiro chuckles beside me when they noticed that I was blushing.

"His gone now ichi! Ya can relax now!" Shiro said as I turn around and saw Grimmjow wasn't there anymore and sighed in relief and… Disappointment?

After the shower I said my goodbye to Shiro and Renji who went home. As I went to get my art supply in the art club room I close and locked the art club room and went my way out of the school building only to see Szayel waiting for me in the school exist gate I cooked an eyebrow at him as I went toward him and asked. "What are you still doing here Szayel?" I asked.

He smiled at me and said. "I'm here waiting for you! Do you want to come with me to the mall at Starbuck to have an afternoon snack?" He asked I blinked and cooked an eyebrow at him. "What for?" I asked. "Nothing, just feel like wanting to hang out with you, If you want we can bring the twins alone with us? I'm sure they would love to see different things!" He said. I shrugged and nodded my head. "Sure!" I said.

"Well then hop on my SUV's and we can get the twins from your house and head to the mall!" he said as I nodded and hop on his car as we made to my house as I told Yuzu that I was going out in the mall with Szayel and bring the twins with me. She told me to call me if I'll be having my dinner at home or not I nodded my head and said my goodbye and went out of the house with my babies in my arms as we went to the mall.

Grimmjow's POV.

Nnoitra and Luppi woke me up early again and told me if I don't hurry up were gionna be late to school, I glared at them before fixing myself and put on our school uniform as I looked at my king size mirror in my bedroom and fix my hair with my favorite strawberry gel favor. Then I snatched my bag and open my drawer and pull out a navy blue box that had an engagement ring. I was going to proposal to ichigo this after noon at Starbuck after school, I already told Szayel to ask and bring ichigo to the Starkbuck alone with our kids yesterday.

When I got to school I went straight to the rooftops alone with my cousin as I talked with Szayel while looking down at the school ground and saw Berry with his cousin and friend walking forward the school building. I saw him looking at me as I gave him my sexy charming smirk and saw him blush at me. I grins even more widener as I saw him turn away from me blushing madly.

Then at lunch time I saw him and his cousin sat beside us in 5 fit away. I stared at him as I saw him staring at me too. I grinned at him which made him blush as I continue to grin at him still I saw Renji poking him in the elbow as the two were talking.

At PE time I was in the open filed doing my push up still I notice a presence on my left side and took a glance only to blink my eyes when I notice that Berry was staring at my sexy body which made me to smirk and continue to push up while pretending that I didn't notice him still I saw Shiro and Ichigo where talking among themselves and ending up in staring at him.

After PE I went to took a quick shower in the man shower room as I humped the song of: 'I miss you' From Blink 182 while daydreaming about Ichigo and me having a good fuck while I was putting and rubbing my hair with the shampoo. But soon my daydream got cut of when I heard someone hissed behind me as I got pissed of for ruin my daydream with my berry and turn around. "Who's there?" I asked a bit pissed only to blink my eyes when I saw Berry standing there behind me with his cousin then soon I grinned at him which made him blush. I keep staring and eying him as he went to the shower curtain and took of his towel only for me to drool at his lovely sexy back.

Damn. I wanna run my hand on those sexy back of his and bit his lovely and alluring neck and make him moan beneath me. I shook my head. 'Get a grip Grimm, this is not a good time to think about fucking ichi in the public shower room in school'. I told myself as I sighed and turn away from my berry sexy back and soap my body then wash it off as I dried myself and went out of the shower room to get dressed.

After done dressing up I went out of the school shower room and messed my hair as I pull out my cellphone and called Szayel.

"Yes?" I heard Szayel asked on the other side of the phone. "I'm done here! Now is yer turn ta take Ichi ta the mall while I'll go get ready!" I said as I heard him sighed on the other side. "Alright!." He said before hanging up. I sighed and put my cellphone back in my pants pocket and made my way to my car and got inside and head off to buy a new guitar before heading my self to the mall.

Soon I drove my car to the mall and park my car in the parking lot and got off of my car and lock it. I pull my cellphone out and text Szayel.

-Yo Szayel I'm on my way now!. Is ichigo and kids there with ya?-

I typed it and send it to Szayel and waited for his replied as I walked through the hallway of the parking basement. Soon Szayel replied as I open my phone and read the message.

-Yea. They are with me. Hurry up and get here! I don't have all day! PS: you own me big time! Szayel-

I roll my eyes at his message and replied back.

-Yea, yea whatever. Just keeps ichi and the kids company still I get there!.-

When I got there I saw Szayel talking to Berry while one of our sons was in his arms while the other one was in his stroller sucking his thump and looking around his surrounding. I approached them as our other son who was in his stroller notice me and blinked at me before giggling. I smiled at him as he continues to make baby noises.

Szayel notice me and smiled at me. "Un!" my son who was in his stroller said. Berry stared down at our son and smiled down at him. "What is it sweetie?" Berry asked our son who pointed his tiny finger at me and said. "Un. Un!" I think he wanted ichigo to notice me as ichigo turn his head around only to widen his eyes when he notice who was behind him.

"G-Grimmjow!" He whisper and looking shock, surprise and panic. I grinned down at him and sat beside him and said in a whisper that only the three of us can hear it. "Yo berry. Miss me?" I asked as I saw him blush and tried to clam down as I stared down at the baby in his arms who looked interest at me; I smiled down at our child. "Un?" he asked looking confuse. "Hello!" I said the baby blinked at me before smiling at me and giggles. "Mama?" He asked as he looked at ichigo then turn to look at me.

"G-Grimmjow I-I can—" ichigo said but I cut him off by kissing him. "Hm.." he looked shock but soon clamed down and kissed me back. I pull my hoodie down which earn me a gasp from the people who were in the café with us.

"OMG! Isn't that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" a woman who sat beside us seat said. "And OMG! His kissing ichigo Kurosaki!." One said. "Dose he know that his now a father of a twins baby boy from ichigo?" one asked the other. I felt ichigo struggle from our kiss as I broke the kiss and cooked an eyebrow at him. "Why stop the kiss, Berry?" I asked as he blushed at me. "I-Is not that.. I-is that were in the open… Wait a minute! Y-you… I-I- t-the twins—" He said as I sighed and put a finger in his lips to silent him as he did so as I started to explain.

"Don't worries about it, I already know about them yesterday at the news and…. On the video that Szayel showed me… I understand and well.. Yes I'm mad at ya for keeping it a secret from me.. But I think it over If I was in yer position I would mostly do the same.." I said he sighed and relief and smiled at me.

"So… Dose that means you're willing to help me raise the kids? I mean our kids?" he asked which I smiled at him and nodded my head and took his other hand the one that not holding our son in his arms as I kissed it. "Yea, I'm willing ta help ya!. And theirs one more thing I wanna do before I agree to help ya raise our kids!" I said as I pull out a small navy box in my pocket and went on my knee and show the navy box in front of ichigo and said.

"ichigo Kurosaki would ya agree and be my beloved wife for the rest of our life?" I asked as I saw him gasp and so as everyone around as. He blushed before giving me his smiled and said. "Y-Yes! Yes I do!" He said as his hand our son to Szayel as he went to me and gives me a deep and long kiss on the lips. "Hm" we moaned through our kisses and heard everyone around us giving us a cat call and whistle while the women giggles other where squealing in delight other sulk in disappointment.

When we broke the kiss we were panting heavy and were staring at each other before we broke a smile and chuckles. "I love you Grimm, truly love you! I rather marry you then anyone else!" Berry said and gives a peak on my lips as I smiled at him and kiss his check before saying. "So do I ichi! I rather marry ya then anyone else too!" I said as I warp my arms around his waist and bringing him closer to me as I nuzzle my nose on his check as he giggle at me. I grabbed his hand and slipped the ring in his middle finger as he looked at it and smiled at the engagement ring in his middle finger.

"Mama?" the twins said as we looked down and stared at our kids before smiling at them. I got up and helped ichigo to stand up as he went to our son who were in Szayel arms and turned turn around as he move forward to me and said. "Grimm, I like you to meet your son!. Haine Dear meets your daddy!" ichigo said. Haine our son looked up between ichigo and me. "Da….D-huh?" He looked confuse as we chuckles at him. "It alright sweetie takes your time." Ichigo said. "Da…Da..?" Haine said and repeated it again. ".. Dada. Dada!" He repeatedly saying it as I felt happy and proud as my son finally called me Daddy. I smiled at our son and kiss his forehead he giggles and looked between me and ichigo. "Mama. Dada?" He said as we nodded. "Yes Dear that your daddy!. Come on say Dada!" ichigo said as Haine looked at me and said. "Dada?" he said confusedly. "Yea squirt?" I said and smirked at him as he blinked at me before broking into a smile as he reach his tiny hand for me to pick him up from ichigo arms. "Dada, Dada!" he said I chuckles at him as ichigo helped me position my son in my arms.

"Hey there squirt." I said as he smiled at me. "Dada!" he said happily and nuzzles his head in my neck as I chuckles at his cuteness. "His cute!" I said. I saw ichigo smiled at me and went to the stroller to pick up the other child and went toward me. "Alto! Meet your daddy!. Come on say Dada!" ichigo said as he tries to encourage our other son to call me Dada. "Da…Da?" He said and frowned before repeating the word. "…Dada!. Dada?" he said as ichigo smiled at him and kiss him in the forehead which earns him a giggles coming from our other son in his arms.

"Dada!" Alto called as he reaches his hand for me to pick him up too. Ichigo chuckles and position Alto in my other arms as the little tikes happily cuddle in my neck. "Aww.. It looks like they grow fond of you Grimm." Ichigo said. I chuckles. "Well then I'm happy ta hear that!" I said and kissed both my sons forehead as the two giggles in my arms.

"Aww.. I much as I love to hang out with you two lovely couples but I have to go now!" Szayel said as we turn to look at him as I grinned and nodded my head. "Thanks for the snack Szayel." Ichigo said as Szayel smiled at him before turning and smiling at me as I nodded and said my thanks as we were left alone as ichigo sat down on his chair as he patted the other chair beside him. I sat down beside him as he snatched Haine on my arms and tackle him in his arms.

"ichi." I said as he turns and looked at me while smiling. "Yes, dear?" OMG! Did he just call me DEAR? I felt happy he just called me dear? I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now. "I was wondering… Where do you want us to have dinner?" I asked. He looked at me and thinks before answer. "Anywhere will do, Grimm." He said as he kissed my check I smiled at him.

"Alright… Let's have Dinner at Pantera's Restaurant…" I said which earn me a gasp from my berry. "B-But Grimm… T-That restaurant is too expensive…" He said I sighed. "it's alright.. And beside… My pops own that place." I said which earn me a jaw dropped from him as I chuckle and kiss his check. "Yer cute when ya looking all shock and flush ichi!" I whisper in his ears as he blushed. "O-Okay… Whatever j-just Lead the way.." He said as I chuckles and nodded my head as I helped him carry the twins and their stuff as we went to my car and helped him put the Twins in the back sat and buckle them up. Ichigo text his sister telling her that he won't be having dinner at home.

I drove my car slowly and steady since I had ichi and our kids in the back seat. Ichi keep on glance at the back seat to make sure the twins where doing okay. Soon we made it to the Pantera Restaurant and park my car in our private parking lot and helped ichi get off the car and carry the twins as we made in through the Restaurant entrance as one of the employ welcome me. "Good evening Grimmjow-sama!" He said I nodded at him and said.

"Give us a private table for two Ryo and some two baby high chair." I said as Ryo didn't question me and nodded his head and as he led us to a private room where I can be alone with my berry and our kids. Soon we were in our private dinner table and room as Ryo went to get the high chair I helped ichigo took out the twins in their stroller and into our arms. "Grimm… Are you sure it okay to have dinner here?" ichigo asked as I nodded my head. "Don't worry about it!" I said soon Ryo came back with two high chairs as I and ichigo put the twins in their high chair. Alto who was my eldest son whine when I put him in his high chair which I chuckles and kissed his forehead.

"What wrong squirt?" I asked as Alto whine and reach his tiny hand to be picked up I sighed. "Is okay dear. He just hated to be put in his high chair." Ichigo said. "Why that?" I asked ichigo shrugged. "He always wanted to be feed in my arms while I feed him with his food." He said. "Ya spoiling him ya know that?" I said which earn me a chuckle coming from him as I shook my head.

Soon we had our dinner as we talked about how ichigo staying in Tokyo and how he deal with the twins. Unfortunately the twins loved to cause trouble to their uncles and Aunty when ichigo asked them to baby-sit the twins for him while he was busy studying so none of them want to baby-sit them sometime. Soon we went on the topics about our wedding which earn me a blush coming from ichigo. Ichigo deiced that he want our wedding to be in Tokyo where the twins where born. I didn't mind as long as his happy about the out come of our wedding. I also gave him my cellphone number as he gladly well more of very happy to have it.

After dinner I took him back home to his house as we kissed 'goodnight', 'goodbye' and said the see you to tomorrow at school as I told him I'll be calling him later on once I got home. He blushed and kissed me before getting off of my car as I helped him put the twins in their stroller as I said my goodbye and drove myself back home.

Ichigo's POV

When Szayel took me to the Starbuck we started to have a conversation about anything. Then soon I heard my Alto saying something as I and Szayel both looked down at him. "What is it sweetie?" I asked as he pointed his finger behind me as I gulped and slowly turn my head only to see teal blue eyes staring at me as I gasped in surprise, shock and panic as I whisper his name. "G-Grimmjow!" I said as I squeaked a little when he grinned at me and whisper. "Yo berry miss me?" He asked as I blushed and soon clam down. I saw him looking down at his son, our son and smiled down at our little one. "Un?" Haine asked as he looked up at his father confusedly. "Hello!" Grimmjow said as Haine giggles at his father I felt a bit uneasy. "Mama?" Haine asked.

"G-Grimmjow I-I can—" I said only to be cut off as Grimmjow kissed me. "Hm!" I moaned in shock but soon clamed down and started to kiss him back. He pulls his hoodie down which earn us a gasp from the people who were in the café with us. "OMG! Isn't that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" a woman asked. "And OMG! His kissing ichigo Kurosaki!" another one said as I blush in embarrassment. "Dose he know that his now a father of two twins from ichigo?" One asked the other. I struggle from our kiss as he broken our kiss and cooked an eyebrow at me.

"Why stop the kiss Berry?" He asked Omg! Is Grimmjow trying to kill me with his sexy huskily voice? Cause his doing a good job. I feel like fainting in front of him after he just kissed me out of the blue and in FRONT of everyone and to our children. I blushed and said. "I-Is not that I-is that were in the open….Wait a minute! Y-you… I-I t-the twins—" I said panicky as I saw him sighed and put a finger on my mouth to silent me as I did and just stared at him confusedly and worriedly.

"Don't worries about it, I already know about them yesterday at the news and…. On the video that Szayel showed me… I understand and well… Yes I'm mad at ya for keeping it a secret from me… But I think it over if I was in yer position I would mostly do the same.." He said which I sighed in relief and smiled at him. "So… Dose that means you're willing to help me raise the kids? I mean our kids?" I asked as I saw him smiled and nodded his head and took my hand the one that not holding Haine and kissed it which I blush. "Yea, I'm willing ta help ya!.. And theirs one more thing I wanna do before I agree to help ya raise our kids!" He said I looked confuse as I felt my heart beat faster.

He pulls out something in his pants pocket and went on his knee as my heart beat even faster then before. OMG OMG! Don't tell me his gonna—I thought only to be stopped as Grimmjow said. "ichigo Kurosaki would ya agree and be my beloved wife for the rest of our life?" he asked as I gasped and blushed. "Y-Yes I do!" I said like hell am' I gonna refuse that offer? it my only changes to be with him forever I handed Haine to Szayel as I went and gave him a deep and long kiss on the lips. We moaned through our kisses as we heard everyone around us giving us a cat call some where whistling at us while some woman were giggles at us other squealed and some sulked in disappointment.

When we broke our kiss we panted heavily and were staring at each other before we broke a smile and chuckles. "I love you Grimm, truly love you! I rather marry you then anyone else!" I said as I gave him a peak on the lips he smiled at me and kiss my check before saying. "So do I ichi! I rather marry ya then anyone else too!" He said and warpped his arms around my waist and bringing me close to him as he nuzzles his nose on my check which I giggle. Soon I felt him grabbed my hand and slipped the ring in my middle finger as I looked at it and smiled at my engagement ring.

"Mama?" We hear the twins said as we both looked down and stared at our sons before I smiled. Grimmjow got up and helped me stand up as I went toward Szayel and snatched my son in his arms and went forward to Grimmjow and said. "Grimm I like you to meet your son!. Haine dear meets your daddy!" I said as I looked down at our son who looked up between me and his father in a confuse look. "Da… D-huh?" he asked and looked confuse at me.

Grimm and I chuckles at him as I said. "It alright sweetie takes your time!" I said. "Da…Da?" Haine said as he soon repeated it again. ".. Dada. Dada!" He said as he called his father name repeatedly. I felt proud as I saw Grimmjow kissed our son forehead as our son giggles at him and looked between me and his father. "Mama. Dada?" He said. I nodded my head and said. "Yes dear that your daddy!. Come on say Dada!" I said as I encourage him to say it. "Dada?" He said confusedly as to why I made him repeatedly to call out his daddy name. "yea squirt?" I saw Grimmjow said as he smirked at our son who blinked at him before smiling and reach for his tiny hand to be picked up by his daddy.

I helped Grimmjow position our son in his arms. "Hey there squirt." Grimm said as he smiled at our son. I felt happy seeing them as a father and son. "Dada!" our son said happily as he nuzzles his head on his father neck. I chuckles at the scene in front of me before going back to pick up Alto and went back to Grimmjow an said. "Alto meet you're daddy!. Come on say Dada!" I said as I tried to encourage him in calling his father names too,

"Da…Da?" he said as he frowned before repeating the word. "Da. Da..Dada!. Dada?" He said as he looked up at me as I smiled down at him and kiss his forehead which earns me a giggle from him. "Dada!" Alto said as he reached his tiny hand to his daddy to be picked up. I chuckles and position Alto on his father arms. Altos happily cuddle to his daddy neck which I smiled. "Aww… it look like they grow fond of you Grimm" I said. "Well then I'm happy ta hear that!" Grimm said as he kissed both of our son foreheads as they giggles. "Aww.. As much as I love to hang out with you two lovely couples but I have to go now!" Szayel said which I frowned but nodded my head in understanding.

"Thanks for the snack Szayel!" I said as I smiled at him as he left. I sat down on my chair as I patted it for Grimmjow to sit beside me as he did so; I snatched Haine in his arms and tackle him in my arms. "ichi" Grimmjow said as I turned to look at him while smiling. "Yes dear?" I asked. "I was wondering… Where do you want us to have dinner?" he asked as I looked confuse.

OMG! His asking me to got out for dinner?. After he just proposal to me? OMG I'm soo happy right now. "Anywhere will do, Grimm" I said as I kissed his check. "Alright.. Let's have Dinner at Pantera's Restaurant.." Grimm said which I gasped. Is he kidding me? Pantera was one of the most riches and expensive restaurant only royalty and CEO and rich people can get inside that restaurant. Not to mention you have to wear formality altar like gown, dresses and tuxedo. "B-But Grimm… T-That restaurant is too expensive.." I said which he sighed. "it's alright.. And beside… My pops own that place." He said which I jaw dropped.

OMG! His father own that place?. Wait! Does that means his own it too?. I heard Grimm chuckles and kiss my check. "Yer cute when ya looking all shock and flush ichi!" he whisper in my ears which I blushed even more. "O-Okay… whatever…J-Just Lead the way.." I said. The heck Am' I doing?. Ah well is too late to back down the offer now.

We got out of the Café shope as Grimm helped me to put the twins in the back seat of his car as we drove off to the restaurant that Grimm wants us to have our dinner. And oh my gosh. His car is soo, Cool. I wish I could have a car like this? I thought. I told Grimm that I was going to txt my sister to tell her that I won't be having dinner with them as he nodded his head and let's me texted my sister.

When we arrival at the Pantera Restaurant one of the worker in their welcome us. Well more of welcome Grimmjow then me. "Good evening Grimmjow-sama!" He said as Grimm nodded his head. "Give us a private table for two Ryo and some two baby high chair!" Grimm said as Ryo nodded and lad us to our private room. When we went to our private room I took Haine off of his stroller as he gladly cuddles in my arms. Grimm did the same and took Alto off of his stroller. Soon Ryo came back with the high chair as we tackle them in their high chair.

I saw Alto whine when his father put him in his high chair. "What wrong squirt?" Grimm asked our son. "Is okay dear. He just hated to be put in his high chair!" I said. "Why that?" he asked I shrugged. "He always wanted to be feed in my arms while I feed him with his food" I said.

"Ya spoiling him ya know that?" Grimm said I chuckles and shook my head. Soon we had our dinner. We talked a lot of things like my staying in Tokyo and how I deal with the twins when they were still a newborn and told him how the twins loved to cause trouble toward their uncle and aunty.

Grimmjow chuckle when I told him this one time where Renji was baby-sitting them and he was watching the TV while keeping an eye on the twins when suddenly Haine pee his pants on Renji laps I did tried to warn Renji not to forget to put their diaper on but no he wouldn't listing. Grimmjow had a good laugh about all the funny things that happen at Tokyo with the twins there to mess with either Renji or Shiro. Soon our topic went to our wedding which I blushed as he asked me where I want to heal our wedding as I said I wanted our wedding to be where the twins where born. He said he didn't mind it. I was happy to hear that. He also gave me his cellphone number and I was soo happy and glad to have it.

After dinner he took me back home to my house as we kissed goodnight and goodbye and said see you tomorrow at school as he told me he'll be calling me later on once he got home. He even helped me put the twins in there stroller before he drove off.

I went inside the house as I saw Dad was about to attack me when I kicked him in the stomach which earn him a chuckles from my kids even Karin perished me. I went upstairs to my room and put the twins in their cribs while preparing their pajama, diapers and baby bottle before I pick them up. Yuzu came inside my room and offer me her help to take the twins a bath which I didn't mine as we took them a bath after that we went back to my room and put the twins in their cloth and diapers as Yuzu put Alto in the cribs who were busy playing with his stuff doll while I tackle his younger brother to sleep as I sung a lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky!"

I continue to sing the lullaby still Haine was completely asleep I went to their cribs and saw Alto had fallen asleep too while I was singing. I smiled down at him as I tackle his brother next to him and cover them up with their blanket and bent down to kiss their forehead and said my goodnight. I went to my closet and pull out my pajama and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then brush my teen before going back to my room and check on the twins only to fine that they where sound asleep. I smiled down at them and went to my bed.

Before I was about to sleep my phone vibrated as I cooked an eyebrow at it and snatch it from my night stand table and saw unknown number calling me. I gulped before answer it. "H-Hello?" I said and hear someone chuckles. "Hey babe, it me!" I gasped and soon relaxed when I hear his voice. "Hello Grimm!" I said I heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Did you miss me?" he asked oh gosh! He had now idea how much I missed him right now. "OH gosh Grimm. You have no idea just how much I want you here in my bed right now while I'll cuddle with you!" I said I may sound so cheesy. But who wouldn't if you have hot boyfriend like him? I heard him chuckle again. "I miss ya too my Berry!" he said which I blushed. "So what ya doing now? How the twins?" he asked which I chuckle quietly so I wouldn't wake my babies up. "The twins are sound asleep I just tackles them to bed awhile ago.. And no I'm not doing anything right now why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanna know how my lovely soon to be wife is doing and our kids." He said I blushed. "W-Were doing fine Grimm. What about you?" I asked. "I'm good!. Nnoitra staying an over night at my place since his parents is away for their honeymoon!" Grimmjow said. As I could hear Nnoitra talking with Grimm on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry about that ichi!" Grimmjow said as I shook my head. "It okay.. So when Nnoitra's parents will be coming back?" I asked. "On Thursday which I have ta deal with his bitchy about his day and his life with Shinji!" He said which I giggle. "Enough about that! What ya wanna do tomorrow after school—" He said but was stopped as Nnoitra where saying something about Halloween party at Luppi house. I shook my head as I heard Grimmjow snapped at Nnoitra and told him to get the fuck out of his room and etc.

I heard Grimmjow groaned on the other side of the phone. "Sorry ichi! Nnoitra is such a bitchy right now since he didn't have a good fuck with Shinji yesterday night!" Grimmjow said which I blushed. "His lucky that Shinji isn't a bearer." I said I heard Grimmjow chuckle. "Ya would be more shocked if I tell ya that Shinji was jealous of ya since ya can get pregnant!" He said which I blushed.

"He shouldn't off. I mean he wouldn't want to go through that shit I been through when I give birth to the twins." I said. "Ha well ya know Shinji? His just weird that way.. Oh by the way.. Luppi gonna throw a Halloween party this Friday night wanna come? If ya want ya can bring the twins?" Grimmjow said I blushed. "I-if it alright with you?" I said. "Crouse is alright with me babe… So ya gonna come?" He asked. "Sure.. But wait! Do we have to where a costume?" I asked.

"Yea. Crouse ya have ta wears a costume. What would ya call a Halloween party without costume?" He asked which I laughed a bit bitter. "Okay, okay! So what are ya gonna wear on the Halloween party?" I asked. "That will be a surprise ichi!. What about ya?" Grimmjow asked. "I dunno? I guess will just see at the party then?" I said. "Ah well. It better that I didn't know what ya gonna wear at the party ichi!" He said as I giggle. "So whose Luppi gonna invite to his party?" I asked.

"Just Stark and the rest of our cousin and some rich kids that our families friends and you guys. Why?" I blushed were going in the party at Luppi house on Friday with bunch of riches kids in town that I never even meet before. "O-Oh nothing just asking." I said I wasn't even sure I wanna go since the party where for riches kids. "ichi if ya thinking that ya can't or don't wanna go since ya think that everyone their at the party are a bunch of riches kids, don't! I want ya ta come, don't give a damn think about what half the people say there ta ya. I'm there ta protect ya!. And beside. Yer not a low level or poor people anymore since yer now a singer and so as yer cousin. And beside yer the Soul Society owner Grandkid. And I'm sure Rukia would bring yer other friends alone since her and her families are a noble riches people like mine family is." He said.

Which I blushed and gasped at the word his and his family where nobles rich people. "B-But Grimmjow if I go there I might ruin your reputation!" I said I heard him snorted. "Like I give a flying fuck about what half people think about my reputation, all the matter ta me is ya ichi! I don't give a damn care about the world expect ya. Yer my whole life and world ichi!" He said. I blushed tenfold at hearing his confusion. "Thank you Grimm… That really sweet and romantic of you" I said as I heard him coughed on the other side as I laughed.

Grimmjow and I continue to talk on the phone still 11pm.

Next day was Thursday which means the next day will be Friday which mean will be going to Luppi's Halloween party. And since I wake up early I went to the living room as I had my babies with me and tackle them in their cribs in the living room as I went to turn on the TV which was a News channel as I sat down on one of the coach and watch the news.

"Good morning Karakura Town and for Today news would be a total shocking new, Yesterday at Starbuck one of our super and popular singer ichigo Kurosaki went to Starkbuck alone with Szayel Apollo Grantz one of Grimmjow's cousin went to Starbuck alone with ichigo-kun twins when suddenly Grimmjow Jaegerjaques came in and proposal to ichigo-kun to marry him and—" I turn the TV off and blushed.

Shit! Now the whole world will know that I'm engaged to him!. I wonder if Grimm or Szayel set it up or just by luck that some reporter saw as and video type it?. I gritted my teeth. Damn I'm in big trouble if Grandpa gonna hear this!.

I said to myself as my cellphone rang as I pick it up to see Uyruu calling me. I sighed and push the talk button. "ichigo did you just saw the news? I can't believe you actually agreed and be engaged to Grimmjow? What about Grandfather Deal with your soon-to-be fiancé since now you are engaged with Grimmjow?" he asked a bit worried and pissed.

I sighed before answering. "Uyruu, I don't care anymore!. I don't care if grandpa gonna be mad at me that I let's myself be engaged with Grimmjow. At lest what I'm doing is the right thing and it was what my heart wanted to be with.. And I don't give a shit about whose my soon-to-be fiancé is if I haven't even met him before? At lest with Grimmjow I can be by myself and be happy with him! He already accepted the twins as his own child, why can't you be happy for me Uyruu?" I asked. I heard him sighed.

"Is not that I don't want you to be happy with Grimmjow.. Is that I'm worried about you getting yourself in a bigger problem then you already are!" Uyruu said. "It fine! I don't mind! The world can fuck itself for all I care! I'm doing this for my own happiness which I earned it!" I said. Uyruu sighed.

"Fine! Do what you want! Just be careful and see you at school!" Uyruu said as I nodded. "Yea see you at school!" I said as I hang up and went to cook breakfast. After eating my breakfast alone with my family I went upstairs to take a quick shower after my shower I went downstairs and kiss my baby boys a goodbye kiss on their forehead and head myself to school.

When I got to school everyone where asking me question about be being engaged to Grimmjow when they saw the new this early in the morning and blah blah blah!. The day at school was just too boring expect for me and Grimmjow being together and all lovely-dove, a bit sexual kissing and a bit of making out on the rooftops during lunchtime which earn as a: "Get a fucking room would ya!" from Nnoitra.

Then on Friday. The last day of school. Everything where doing okay aside from my friends and Grimm's cousin teasing me about me being engaged to Grimmjow and how our wedding gonna be which earn them a blush from me.

Then after school Grimmjow drop me off to my house as we kissed goodbye and see you later at the party. I even told him that my family will be coming to the party alone with me, he didn't mind it, and in fact he was very happy for some odd reason?

When I got inside the house I gaped my mouth as I saw my dad wearing a… A.. Batman costume. Even Yuzu and Karin where wearing a Halloween costume. Yuzu were wearing a tinker bell costume while Karin was wearing Miharu from Nabari no Ou.

"Oh ichi you're home!" I froze on my spot. I know that voice anywhere. I gulped and turn around to see Rukia, she was wearing an Alice in the wonderland costume and she was holding a bunny doll and a plastic bag, I shook my head as I stared at Rukia costume.

"What?" She asked I sighed. "What are you doing here in my house? Shouldn't you be in the party already?" I asked which earn me a roll of eyes from her. "I'm here because I want too. And beside I already told nii-san that I'll be coming to the party later on with you guys!" She said.

She stared at me as she saw my grimed look and asked. "What wrong? You look trouble ichi." She said I sighed and looked down on my feet before saying it. "I got a problem!" I said she blinked. "Like what?" she asked I rubbed the back of my neck before taking a deep breath and said.

"I-I f-forgot to buy my costume y-yesterday." I said as I blushed in ashamed. She blinked then smirked. "Well then are you lucky that I buy you a costume yesterday just in case you forgot?" She said I looked interest at her at the mention of buying me a costume just for tonight party.

I blinked. "Y-You didn't have too.." I said she shook her head. "It alright where friend after all so it only fair for me to help you if you need it." She said I smiled at her.

"So what costume did you got for me?" I asked she give me her evil smirk I froze on my spot again. Ah-oh! She up to something I don't like her smirk I know whenever she up to no good she'll give us that kind of smirk that send chill down your spin I almost regretted asking her about what my costume was?

"Aww. Don't give me that look ichi!. Come on here and see your costume!" She said as she show the plastics bag in front of me as I stared in horror at the bag and slowly making my way toward her and snatch the bag and take a peak at it which I paled when I found out what inside it and snapped.

"There no way in fucking hell I'm wearing that!" I said. "Aww but ichigo it looks cute on you! And beside what are you gonna wear for tonight party?" She asked which I glared at her when she gives me one of her puppy dog eye look. I took a deep breath and said. "Fine! Is not like I have any choice!" I said as I blushed she squealed in delight at my defeat and dragged me upstairs to my room.

Normal POV's

At the Antenor's family mansion where the party was held. A black limo stopped at the entrance of the mansion as an old man with a long bear come out of the passenger seat and looking up at the mansion in front of him. "It nice to see you Yamamoto-san the owner of Soul Society INC. And I'm glad to see you finally taken my offer to come to the party!" A man with black hair and purple eyes said. "It was nothing and I'm happy to finally accept your offer to come to the party.. Roberto Antenor.." Yamamoto said.

"Indeed. Well then come in, come in! The party was just about to start!" Roberto said. "Is my grandson and son-in-law are already here?" Yamamoto asked. Roberto shook his head. "No, Not yet but don't worry I'm sure they will come." Roberto said as Yamamoto nodded his head and went inside the mansion where everyone was.

Many riches family from around the world and riches nobles and CEO came to the party wearing an expensive Halloween costume from horror film to fairytales and plain. Young children where playing and talking among themselves wearing their choice costume for tonight party. Roberto's son Luppi was sitting in the comer among his peers talking and laughing among them.

Not sooner a white limo came as a chestnut haired business man came out of the passenger seat with his long hair tied into a neat ponytail behind his back and his arms reach out for his wife to take it as the couple walked toward the mansion their only child their daughter follow suit behind them wearing her chosen costume as her beautiful sea blue-green hair flow perfectly as she walk behind her parents as both family made their way inside the mansion where the party was held.

"Ah! Isn't the Aizen's family!" A cheerful yet huskily voice said who was wearing a Willy Wanka costume from the movie of 'The Chocolate Factory'. "It nice to see you too Kisuke Urahara!" Aizen said in his clam monotone voice. "Maa, maa no need to be formal with me my dear friends, it's been years we haven't see or talked." Urahara said. "Indeed. How your wife and children coming alone?" Asked Aizen.

"Good, good! The twins are turning 11 this year, and Renji is in his high school now. Oh and by the way have you heard about your favorite nephew knocked up my nephew?" Urahara said. "Yes I heard it in the news the other week which I'm disappointed and pissed of not being inform of it!. And my I ask why haven't you told me that ichigo give birth in one of my hospital in Tokyo?" Aizen asked. Urahara stretched his check.

"I was going to but was stopped when ichigo begged me to not tell anyone especially to the child's father and family members." Urahara said. "I see. I guess I can understand that. So how ichigo's babies coming alone?" Aizen asked. "Oh, their good! They look soo much like there father. Oh and they are turning 10 month old this October 16!." Urahara said happily.

"There birthday is three from now?" Aizen asked as both friend and father asked about anything that involve work, business and anything.

Soon a Black limo came as a blue hair man come out as he stretch his hand for his wife. "Isn't it nice to see that brother finally starting to throw a Halloween party dear?" his wife asked. "Indeed Amelia... Grimmjow get out of the car now and stop playing with your DSixl!" Arturo order. "Geeze! No need to snap at me Pops!" Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow got off the limo and sighed as he walks alone behind his parents to the mansion where the party was held as his text someone.

-Yo berry! When are ya gonna come ta the party? Hope yer not chickening out? :( -

He typed then sends the message. Not to long he got a reply as he read it.

-Where almost there, and I'm not chickening out!. Where in Rukia's car… No make that in her white Limo. Yea where in her white limo car. The twins are with me alone with my family!. *grin* love you and see you at the party! *wink*-

Grimmjow chuckle as he read the message and replies back.

-Okay! I'll be waiting for yer arrival and give ya a thousand kiss in front of everyone ta let's them know that yer mine!.-

He typed and sends it. Which he receive a replied from ichigo.

-GRIMMJOW! Don't even think about kissing me in front of people that I do not know off!-

Grimmjow laughed at the message he receive as he replied back.

-Haha! I was just kidding. I'm sure yer face is as red as yer name mean berry.-

Grimmjow typed and send the messaged. Not to long he receive a reply from his boyfriend and soon to be fiancé as he read the message.

-Fuck you!. I'm so not blushing you idiot!.-

Grimmjow sniffed a laugh as he replied back.

-Yes yes, whatever you say honey, love you and see you at the party then! (^3^)-

Grimmjow typed and send the message as he made his way inside the mansion.

Soon a white car stopped in front of the Antenor's mansion as a black haired girl wearing an Alice in the Wonderland costume came out of the limo. "Where here guys!" Said the girl. "WOW!." Said Karin. "This place is big! Are you sure this is the right place?" Yuzu asked. "Yes. This is the right place…" Rukia said as she frowned at the boy inside the limo who seems to be hesitated to come out of the car.

"Come on ichigo! Get out of the car!" Rukia said. "Let's me think?" ichigo said as he looked down at his costume and said. "No!. I ain't going in there wearing like this!" He said. "Aww. Come on! Is not that bad! In fact you look cute in it!" Rukia said trying to coated ichigo.

"Yea, ichi-nii-chan!" Yuzu coaxed which earn her a blush from her older brother. "R-Really?" ichigo asked. "Mama! Come!" his babies said together which he sighed. "Fine! I'm only doing this for my babies and not for your amusement Rukia!" ichigo said as he got out of the limo and sighed. "Man! I can't believe you coaxed me in wearing this fluffy costume!. It soo girly!" ichigo complain which earn him a roll of their eyes from the three girl beside him with his sons in their arms.

Soon they made inside the mansion as everyone all turned to look who was the next guess and to their surprise they gapped in awe when they saw a very beautiful orange haired teen with her (AN:XD yeah I made everyone mistook ichigo as a he her!. XD) hair down through her hip and her eyes where honey color, she was wearing a pink cheerleader with red ribbon on her neck and hip and she was wearing a pink hat that had a strawberry clip on it. (AN: ichigo's wearing Hinamori Amu costume from Shugo Chara the pink Amulet costume! XD.) she was also wearing a pink knee leggie a pink sport shoes. She was blushing madly, she was also carrying two babies with her that wear blue devil suit.

A tall sliver hair teen wearing red leather pants without a shirt on and had a red glove and red small blanket hanging on his right arms, with painted tattoo scar on his right eyes and neck where flirting with ichigo when he saw his costume. "Hey babe, nice costume you got there, what yours name?" The sliver haired teen said (AN: it Kensei's his wearing Bryan Fury from Tekken! XD).

"I-Ichigo? Is that you?" Shinji said when he notice who Kensei where flirting with which earn him a blush from ichigo. "Eh?. You mean this lovely lady here is Kurosaki ichigo the vocalist of Heavily Chain from Soul Society INC?" asked Kensei as he blinked in surprise and amused.

"Huh? That berry? Look Grimm, yer berry is wearing a—"Nnoitra said as but stopped when he turn around and saw Grimmjow gapping his mouth like an idiot. Luppi were snapping his finger in front of Grimmjow who didn't bug. "I think you killed him with that sexy costume of yours ichigo!" Luppi said which earn him a blush coming from ichigo.

"Well, sorry for wearing this costume but I forgot to buy my costume yesterday and didn't have any choices but to wear one of Rukia's chosen costume!" ichigo said in embarrassment and defended which earn him a laughing cough from Renji, Hisagi, ikkaku and a giggle fit from Shiro, Yumichika and the girls.

Shinji shook his head. "Ah well at lest yer wearing a lovely costume I bet Grimmjow would just love to play with you in that costume of yours!" Shinji said which earn him a blush from ichigo. "Right Grimm?" Shinji asked as he turn around to look at Grimmjow only to see said blue haired teen stand their with his nose bleeding. "Ew… Gross Grimm! Why are you nosebleed—" Luppi asked only to stop and sweat drop when said teen fainted in front of everyone. As everyone in the room sweat drop at Grimmjow who fainted duet to nosebleed.

Ichigo's POV

I can't believe that Rukia just made me wear Hinamori Amu costume from Shugo Chara and to top it off it was the Amulet costume!. I felt humiliated!. I bet Rukia was laughing behind my back when she saw me wearing the costume she gave me. Damn even Yuzu and Karin where giggling at me when they saw my costume. Dad didn't help at all in fact he was delighted and keep teasing me to no end!. Arghh! I hate my life! Then we got on Rukia's limo and head to Luppi's house were the party hailed. As the Limo drove I got a message from Grimmjow as I blush and read the message.

-Yo Berry! When are ya gonna come ta the party? Hope yer not chickening out? :( -

Chickening out? What made him think of that? I thought as I replied.

-Where almost there, And I'm not Chickening out!. Where in Rukia's car… No make that in her white Limo. Yea where in her white limo car. The twins are with me alone with my family!. *grin* love you and see you at the party! *wink-

I typed and send it to Grimmjow and waited for his reply, soon he replied as I read it.

-Okay! I'll be waiting for yer arrival and give ya a thousand kiss and front of everyone ta let's them know that yer mine!-

Grimmjow replied which I blushed as I replied back.

-GRIMMJOW! Don't even think about kissing me in front of everyone that I do not know off-

I replied while blushing as I waited for him to reply which he did as I read the messaged.

-Haha! I was just kidding. I'm sure yer face is as red as yer name mean berry-

He replied which I blushed and growled. Damn that man! When I see him at the party I'm soo gonna kich his dick off still he won't be able to use it to pound it inside my asses. I said to myself which I blushed as I replied.

-Fuck you!. I'm so not blushing you idiot!-

I replied as I wait for him to reply which he did as I read it.

-Yes yes, whatever you say honey, love you and see you at the party then! (^3^)-

He replied as I blushed tenfold while reading his messaged. Damn! Why did I even fall in love with a sadtics like him and got knocked up with his kids?

When we arrival at the party, Rukia told me to get off of the car but i refused still my babies called me and whinny. I sighed and give up as I got off of the limo as Yuzu and Karin hand me my babies as we went inside the mansion and saw many people wearing expensive costume. Everyone stopped talking as they all stared at us, well mostly at me, which I blushed.

Then a sliver haired teen went to me and flirt. "Hey babe nice costume you got there, what your name?" The Sliver haired teen asked me. I just stared at him as my babies looked at the strange teen in front of us. "I-Ichigo? Is that you?" I saw Shinji asked as he was wearing Mello costume from Death Note. "Eh? You mean this lovely lady here is Kurosaki ichigo the vocalist of Heavily Chain from Soul Society INC?" asked the sliver haired teen. "Huh? That berry? Look Grimm, yer berry is wearing a—"Nnoitra said as he turn around to face Grimm who was staring and gapping at me. Nnoitra was wearing Badou costume from DOGS.

While my Grimmjow was wearing ikuto's cat transformation from Shugo Chara. Gosh man! Grimmjow looked hot in his costume as his abs was on display; his body was well built, like a model built. That made me wants to lick and give kisses to that lovely abs of his. No wonder why all the ladies were head over heel in love with my Grimmjow, his really hot in everything he wears. Then I saw Luppi who was wearing Regene Regatta from Gundam 00 as his costume, he was snapped his finger in front of Grimmjow to snap him out of his musing. "I think you killed him with that sexy costume of your ichigo!" Luppi said which I blushed.

"Well sorry for wearing this costume but I forgot to buy my costume yesterday and didn't have any choices but to wear one of Rukia's chosen costume!" I said as I flushed in my defended. I heard Renji, Hisagi laughing a cough at me while Shiro and the girls where giggling at me.

Dammit! They're making fun of me!. Grr. Renji was wearing Gojyo costume from Saiyuki anime, while Hisagi was wearing Hibari Kyoya costume. Shiro was wearing Heine costume from DOGS anime, it suits him thought, Yumichika was wearing a witch costume which made me to shake my head at his weird taste in costume.

Orihime was wearing Lydia from Early and the Fairy costume. Stark, Shiro's boyfriend was wearing a cowboy costume, Szayel was wearing Mokuro costume from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Toshiro who was frowning at me was wearing Ciel from Kuroshitsuji costume and Ulquiorra his boyfriend was wearing L from Death Note. (AN: Don't Ulquiorra and L just look alike and the personality and all?. XD).

Tasuki was wearing Kallen from Code Geass costume; Chad was wearing Kabaji costume from Prince of Tennis. Uyruu was wearing a zombie doctor costume. And a girl with black hair tied in a piggy ponytail was glaring at me her costume was Lenalee form D. Gray Man (AN: it Loly she wearing Lenalee from D. Gray Man costume). "Ah well at lest yer wearing a lovely costume I bet Grimmjow would just love to play with you in that costume of yours!" Shinji said which I blushed as he turns around to face Grimm.

"Right Grimm?" He said and saw Grimmjow nosebleed. I blushed even more. Damn! Grimm better not think dirty thought about me and my costume. "Ew.. Gross Grimm! Why are you noses bleeding—" Luppi asked as we saw Grimmjow fainted duet to too much nosebleed. We sweat drop at him.

"Yare yare!. Somebody have to take Grimm to see a doctor!" Stark said as everyone just eyed him and nodded their head as Nnoitra dragged the unconscious Grimmjow to a hallway were I think would be a bedroom. Szayel went to me and whisper. "You should go with them, don't worry about the party we'll handle it, go to where Grimmjow is, I'm sure he want you there when he wake up from his shock!" Szayel said as I nodded my head and excused myself to my family and went to where Nnoitra went with Grimm. And catch up to them.

"Wait!" I said as Nnoitra open a door. He turns his head to see who was calling him. "Oh it's ya!. What ya doing here? Should ya be at the party, ichi?" Nnoitra asked I blushed and shook my head and said. "No! Szayel told me to come and be there when Grimmjow wake up from his shock." I said as Nnoitra nodded his head and let's me come along with him as we went inside the room. Nnoitra put the unconscious Grimmjow in the bed as I sat beside him in the bed with our sons in my arms looking and staring at their father with their pacifier in the mouth as they suck and chew on their pacifier while staring at their sleeping father.

60 minute later. Grimmjow waked up as the twins crawl closer to their daddy. "Hn.." He groaned as he put a hand on his forehead. "Dada!" the twins said as they patted their father chest. "Offf!." Grimmjow said as he sat up then blinked as he stared down at his two sons who were staring up at him as they blinked. "Dada?" Alto asked. "Hey squirt!. What ya two doing here without mommy?" He asked which I groaned.

"Grimm" I warned him as he chuckle at me when he notice that I was watching him in the comer. "Yo Berry! How long have I been asleep?" He asked as I blinked. "You only passed out for 60 minute Grimm." I said as he sighed. "So the party still going on?" he asked as I nodded. "Why did you nosebleed and faint when you saw me?" I asked as he eyed me up and down then blushed. "'cause yer costume is hot, Ichi. Is fit ya pretty well." He said as I blushed and went to his bed and sat beside him and the twins.

"Really?" I asked. "Yea. And is this an extension hair?" He asked as I nodded. "Yess. Rukia said it would look good on me if my hairs were long and it makes me look like a girl." I said as he grinned at me. "Yah is those make ya look hot and feminine… I like it better if ya let's yer hair grow long ichi." He said which earn him a blush from me as he led closer as our nose touch then he kissed me.

"Hm" I moaned through our kiss, he gave me a chaste kiss then is turn into a heated kiss with our tongue battle for domains. I run my hand on Grimmjow neck as he moaned through our kisses. I felt his arms warped around my hips as he brings me closer to him as we continue to share our heated kiss. Grimmjow played with my tongue inside my mouth as I gasped and moaned. "Hmm." I moaned as it was getting hard to breathe as air was need, we parted our kiss as we looked at each other eyes as both of our eyes were filled with lust.

Grimmjow was about to lead in and kiss me again when we felt someone tugging our cloth as we looked down and saw the twins crawled toward us and was trying to stand up.

"Mama." They said together which brought a smile on my face as I let go of Grimmjow and bent down as I reach my arm wide to caught him just incase if Haine lost his balance, Grimmjow did the same as we let's the twins stand up on their own. Soon Alto managed to stand up as he smiled up at his father and claps his hand together. "yeahey!. Alto you did it!" I said as I coaxed our eldest son who giggle and jumped up and down on the bed while Grimmjow holding him so that he won't fall.

Soon I felt Haine gripped my shoulder as I turn around and saw him tried to stand up and soon he was able to stand up on his own as he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back at him and kissed his check and nuzzle my nose on his chest which he giggles. "Aww. Mommy baby finally able to stand up on their own?" I said as they both chuckles and claps their hand I heard Grimmjow chuckle beside me as he carried Alto in his arms as he got up I stared at him confusedly.

He turns around to look at me with a raise brow and said. "Well then come on ichi, let's get back to the party!" He said as I blushed and pick Haine up in my arms and hold hand and hand with Grimmjow as we made our way back to the ballroom where everyone was.

We could hear people talking as we made our way closer to the door. Shinji notice us and smiled as he made his way toward us. "Yer finally up Grimm? Everyone was pretty shocked to see ya fainted." Shinji said as he grinned at Grimmjow and took a glance at me up and down before saying. "Can't say I understand ya on why ya nosebleed and faint on ichi's costume." Shinji said.

I blushed as Grimmjow smirked at me. "S-Shinji d-don't say things like that!" I said. I felt Haine wiggles in my arms as I looked down at him as he whines and said. "Milk!" he said I sighed. "Shinji where my dad and my sister?" I asked as Shinji pointed to the left where my family where talking with grandpa and with a person who had a brown hair that tied in a ponytail, the man was attractive and was wearing Ayanami costume from 07 ghost anime.

"Mama, milk!" Haine tugged on my gloved as I sighed and nodded my head and turn to Grimmjow. "Grimm?" I asked as he nodded his head and join me in going toward my family. "D-Dad?" I called as dad and grandpa and the other guest turn their head to look at me. "Ah ichigo my son!. Come meet Aizen Sousuke your fiancé uncle." Dad said I blinked and almost drop my son which I did not thank you very much. Aizen Souske? So this is the great Aizen Sousuke the fonder and owner of Tokyo La Noch Hospital?. Wait did dad just said—I thought as I blurted it out my thought.

"F-Fiancé?.. Who?" I asked worriedly. I heard Grimmjow gasped. "D-Don't tell me ichigo f-fiancé i-is—" Grimmjow said looking all disbelieving as my dad and grandpa nodded. "Yes, Grimmjow you're my grandson soon-to-be fiancé which ichigo refused before when I didn't tell him whose his fiancé was.. It was to pose to be our secret and surprise for him.. But.. Well now you know who's your fiancé is and I'm not worried anymore since you're not going to refuse him to be your husbands now are you, ichigo?" Grandpa asked which I shook my head a No answer which grandpa, dad and Grimmjow's uncle smiled.

"milk!" Haine whinny as he wiggles on my arms I sighed. "I guess the little one is hungry eh?" Dad said as I nodded as dad pull out a milk bottle on the twins bag and hand it to me as I open the caps and give the milk to Haine who took off his pacifier as I took it before handing him his milk bottle as he gladly drunk his milk bottle.

"May. He really do looks like you Grimmjow!" a female voice said beside Aizen Sousuke whose Grimmjow's uncle. She was beautiful and looked young, she was also wearing science teacher costume. "Oh, I'm sorry, may name is Unohana Aizen, Sosuke wife and Grimmjow favorite aunty." Said Unohana as I smiled at her she went forward to me and my son. "May I carry him?" she asked as I nodded and hand Haine to her as my sons just looked up in confusedly at her while he drunk his milk bottle.

"Mom, Dad.. Can I join cousin Nnoitra and Stark in drinking contest please?" a blue-green haired girl said. I know her! She Nelleil knows as Nel. Grimmjow only female cousin who's around our ages. "No dear!" both Nel's parents said as she pouted then blinked when she saw one of my sons on her mothers arms. She gasped and soon squealed. "OMG!. I know cousin Grimmjow knocked someone up and had a son with him. But my gosh! He looks just like Grimmjow!" Nel said as she went toward her mother and smiled at my youngest son who hide his head on Unohana chest. Unohana blinked and looked up at me in confuse on my son sudden reaction. "It's fine! His just shy when it comes to dealing with people who like to be friendly with him." I said.

Haine peaked from the side and saw Nel smiling face as he blinked before hiding her face on Unohana chest again I chuckle at his cuteness. "Aww. Come on now don't be like that!" Nel whine when my son didn't want to look at her. "Oh bug off Nel and stops pissing my kids off!" Grimmjow said. Nel turn around and pull her tongue out at Grimmjow who glared at her.

"Yo, isshin, Sosuke!." A monotone deep voice said as we all turn around to see a handsome, deep blue haired man as I gapped. The man also had a blue eyes he look just like Grimmjow only 20 time older then Grimmjow but still looking hot. "pops?" Grimmjow said. Oh so this is Grimmjow dad? Wow he looks hot just like his son and grandson which are my kids. Grimmjow's father was wearing a black Samurai costume with a sword on his hip.

"Oh? So this is my son soon to be wife eh? He's a cute looker. Pretty too almost mistook me for a girl." Grimmjow's father said which I blushed. "T-Thank you… For the compliment, sir." I said he chuckles. "Bug off pops! His mine!" Grimmjow said as he growled at his father which earns him a chuckle from his father. "Well now why don't you kids have fun with the rest of your cousin and friends? While we adult will look after this two little rascal here, hm?" Grimmjow's father said.

I glanced at Grimmjow who sighed and looked at me. "I-I don't know? I mean I don't mine brining the twins alone with us—" I said but was cut off as Aunty Yorichi said from behind us. "Oh don't worry about that, ichi-chan, your father, uncles and father-in-low will keep them company while you kids go and have fun!" Aunty Yorichi said as she snatched Alto on Grimmjow arms who just stared at her.

"But aunty—" I whine as Dad push me away from my kids as he too dragged Grimmjow alone. "No but now go and have fun!" Dad said as I sighed and looked at Grimmjow and my gosh he look so hot in his costume. Grimm notice my staring at his costume and whisper to my ears.

"Ya like my costume ichi?" he asked me I shiver as his deep and sexy voice that sent chill down my spin as I nodded my head while moaning. "Y-Yes Grimm, it's turn me on! You look hot in Ikuto costume." I said as I blush, he chuckle at me.

"That nice ta hear ichi! And ya know what?" he asked as he whisper it, I shook my head no as he chuckle and answer me. "Yer costume makes me turn on too! And that Hinamori costume does really suit ya with that pink cheerleader outfit!. Make me want ta squeeze that tight ass and pound my dick of yer asses' still there no tomorrow." He said as he give my but a light pat which I squeaked.

"Ah!" I whine when he patted my butt on my skirt as I blushed madly. He chuckle at my reaction. "Yer cute ya know that!" He said as he peaked my lips and walk off ahead of me. I stand there blushing as some of the guest where looking at me as I walked behind Grimmjow and ignored the stare and giggles I receives from the other guest.

Soon I made my way to where Grimmjow went to, it was a room where all the teens around our ages was there, I saw Nnoitra was challenge Renji in the drinking competition which the other guest where encourage Renji to win, I shook my head at them. I went to were the girls sat with their dinner meal as I said. "Where did you guys get those meals?" I asked as Orihime pointed her finger to where the food where and made and 'o' sound and went to get my dinner and sat beside Rukia with Orihime who were busying talking to Nel.

I felt a hand warped around my waist as I gasped and turn my head to see Grimmjow smirking at me as he put down his dinner on the table beside me as I glared at him which he grinned at me and began to eat his meal. After the meal Grimmjow and I went to the balcony near the party was and had our alone time their as I watch the night sky while Grimmjow warped his arms around my waist back and nuzzle his nose on my neck and inhale my sweet strawberry scent.

"Ya smell like Strawberry, ichi" he said as he kisses my neck which I moaned. We were about to kiss when Shinji butted in saying: "My gosh they're so horrible! Can ya see what they did to my costume? And Nnoi not helping at all he just laughed at me! That prick!" he was bitching about his costume and Nnoitra again which made Grimmjow growled as he just settles for bearing his head on my neck while hugging me. But then Grimmjow snapped and said to Shinji.

"Shinji if ya wanna bitching about yer boyfriend do it else where! Ichi and I wanna have an alone time, dammit!" Grimmjow said as he glared at Shinji who just hmped at him and walk off else were. "Finally! I don't get what Nnoi see in him?" He said as I roll my eyes at him and pinched his check which he whines. "Ow! The heck was that for, ichi?" he asked as he glared at me which I return in glaring at him before he roll his eyes and went to settle on hugging me again as we watch the night sky and saw a shooting star as we grinned and make our wish.

'I wish Grimmjow and I can stay like this forever happily with our happy ever after!' I wished as I close my eyes and snuggle closer to Grimmjow as he brought my hand and kiss it. I smiled at him as we finally share our kiss.

But then our kiss didn't last long when someone butted in as we groaned and snapped at Shiro who were teasing and making fun of us when he caught us kissing in the balcony as we told him to get the fuck off and leave us alone which he give as a bird before walking off else were.

We sighed in relief and was about to kiss again when Rukia came in stopping us as she dragged us inside the party and have some fun as we sighed and just give up.

'I hoped no one gonna bugs our kisses in our wedding day!' I hoped in my thought. When the party was over, Dad told me that I had a meeting with my fiancé family which happens to be Grimmjow, tomorrow at their house alone with my family to settle the wedding plan. I didn't mine it, in fact I was happy since now I know that Grimmjow was my soon-to-be-fiancé in secret.

Grimmjow's family were willing enough to drove us back home as we said our goodbye as Grimmjow and I finally had our kiss without anyone butting in.

I went to my room as I prepare the twins for their bath, Yuzu came inside my room and helped me took the twins their half bath and put them in there pajama before tackling them in their cribs as I sung them a lullaby before they totally fall asleep as I went to the bathroom to take my shower, after I done taking my shower I went to my room and checked on the twins if they were still asleep and to my relief they were sound asleep cuddling at each other while sucking on their pacifier, I smiled down at them and gave them my goodnight kiss to their forehead before heading myself to sleep as I dreamed about me and Grimmjow having our happy ending.

TBC..

Me: AGH! I want to make this a special Halloween treat on the last part but it didn't goes so well so please forgive me if I suck at that part!. But at lest I did put a Halloween spirit in their costume I think? Tell me all what ya guys think?

Shiro: Read and Review please so that she'll know what you think and can continue to make the chapter 8!.

Ichigo: Ja ne! Everyone and take care and be safe!. *wink*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello and sorry for the long wait! It took me 3 days and a half to finish this chapter!. Hope ya all will like it!

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!. And Un-beta! And if ya don't like un-beta story than don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 8: Grimmjow's POV

Yesterday night at the party was the best party ever!. Wanna know why? When I got off of the limo and txt ichigo's then went inside the mansion and went to where Luppi and the rest of my cousin was and had a conversation with them while waiting for my Berry and his family to come.

Then sudden the door to the entrance flew open as I saw them, Rukia was wearing an Alice in the wonderland costume while Yuzu ichigo's other younger sister was wearing a fairy costume, Karin was wearing Miharu costume from Nabari no Ou, isshin ichigo's dad was wearing Batman costume which made me cooked an eyebrow at his costume. Then beside Yuzu shocked me as he was standing there. I gaped at his costume and looked up and down at it. Damn! He looks hot in Hinarmori Amu costume from Shugo Chara. His belly button was display for me to see and his skirt was so short that it almost reach his thin.. Which I drool at it but I didn't and try not to humanity myself in front of everyone.

His orange hair was long I think he was wearing an extension hair? It suits him. He looks beautiful with long hair. Ichigo was also carrying our babies in his arms who was looking at the people around them who were eyeing them well I think the people here were mostly eyeing their mother in interest. Heh, can't blame them since ichigo really look hot in the costume he wear. I keep gaping at him that I didn't even realize that Kensei was flirting with my berry, even when Luppi tried to snap me out of my amusing but it was no use 'cause I was still staring at him then soon I began to nosebleed and pass out.

When I woke up I was in a guest room in one of Luppi's mansion, the twins patted my chest as I seat up in alter before blinking my eyes and looked down at them as I said. "Hey squirt!. What ya two doing here without mommy?" I asked as I heard ichigo growled somewhere and turn around to look for him and saw him standing in the corner. "Yo Berry!. How long have I been asleep?" I asked as he answers me that I had only been asleep for 60 minute.

I sighed in relief as I asked him the: "So the party still going on?" I asked as he nodded and asked me on why I fainted and nosebleed when I saw his costume. I eyed him up and down then blushed as I answer him the: "'cause yer costume is hot, ichi is fit ya pretty well" I said which earn me a blush coming from him. Heh. How cute!. "Really?" he asked as I nodded my head and said the: "Yea. And is this an extension hair?" I asked as he nodded and told me that Rukia said that it would look good on him if he had a long hair. Which I agreed and said that he look beautiful with long hair, he blushed thought. I couldn't control myself from wanting to kiss him as I did and kiss him.

At first I gave him a chaste kiss then it turns into a sexual kiss. Ours tongue battle for domains as I won and we moaned through our kisses. I put my arms around his waist as I tried to bring him closer to me. He tastes like strawberry just like his name mean. Hehe. We looked at each other eyes and saw that his eyes were filed with lust which turn me on and was about to give him another sexual kiss when we felt someone tugging on our costume cloth as we looked down to see the twins crawling closer to us as they tried to stand up on their own.

Ichigo got away from me as he reach his arms wide enough so that he could catch one of them if Haine lost his balance. I did the same with Alto and soon the twins were able to stand on their own as they clapped their hand as we perished them they giggle and soon I got up carry Alto in my arms as I and ichigo hold hand in hand as we walk our way back to where the party was.

When Shinji notice us he smiled at us and went toward us and said: "Yer finally up Grimm? Everyone was pretty shocked to see ya fainted" Shinji said as he grinned at me as he took a glance at my berry up and down before saying: "Can't say I understand ya on why ya nosebleed and faint on ichi's costume" Shinji said which made my berry blush tenfold as I smirked at him. Ichigo complained on what Shinji said but he stopped complaining when Haine wiggles in his arms as he looked down at our son as Haine said he wanted milk. Ichi's asked Shinji to where his dad was as Shinji point his finger to the left to where ichi's dad and my uncle were as they talked among themselves.

I was surprised to see Uncle Aizen wearing Ayanami costume from 07 Ghost is not that it looks bad on him but it made me shiver at his costume, cause one: He and Ayanami from 07 Ghost are so alike about being strict to the rules. And Two: They both are heartless Aside from Ulquiorra and expect toward his wife and kids. And Three: They're both evil!. And four: They both are hard to read because you don't know what run inside their mind!

Well uncle Aizen, maybe attractive but ichigo is still better. We went toward them as isshin, ichigo's father saw us and said to ichigo. "Ah ichigo my son! Come and meet Aizen Sousuke your fiancé uncle." Ichigo's dad said which made me to gap my mouth open. 'Holy shit! Did h-he just said I-Ichigo's fiancé uncle?. It can't be? "Fiancé?.. Who?" ichigo asked worriedly as I gasped and said.

"D-Don't tell me ichigo f-fiancé i-is—" I said in disbelieving. "Yes, Grimmjow you're my grandson soon-to-be-fiancé which Ichigo refused before when I didn't tell him whose his fiancé was.. It was to pose to be our secret and surprise for him… But… Well now you know who's your fiancé is and I'm not worried anymore since you're not going to refuse him to be your husbands now are you, ichigo?" ichi's grandpa asked as ichigo shook his head no which made me happy and want to jump on him and give him a thousand kisses in front of everyone but didn't do it and try to control myself from wanting to jump on ichigo and make out with him in front of everyone.

I snapped at my musing when our youngest son whinny in his mother arms and asked for milk as ichi's father hand him the milk bottle as ichi hand the milk to our son who gladly drunk his milk happily. "My. He really does looks like you Grimmjow!" Aunty Unohana said as our son looked up at her in confuse. "Oh, I'm sorry; my name is Unohana Aizen, Sousuke wife and Grimmjow favorite aunty." Aunty said to ichigo who was looking at her in awe.

Can't say I blame him, aunty Unohana is a very beautiful and loving woman. And I can see why uncle Sousuke felt in love with her. She's a great woman, very beautiful, strong, reliable, brave, intelligent, sweet and a very loving mother and wife. But I felt sorry for her since she can not have another baby; Uncle and aunty had always wanted to have a son of his their own but since aunty Unohana fell ill the doctor had forbidden them in having another child so Nelliel is the only child they had.

"May I carry him?" Aunty asked as Ichigo nodded his head and let's aunty carry our son in her arms. Haine continue to drink his milk while admiring aunty Unohana, heh, look like my son grown fond of my aunty too. "Mom, Dad… Can I join cousin Nnoitra and Stark in the Drinking contest please?" Nel who came beside her parents asked.

"No dear!" Both uncle and aunty said Nel pouted at her parents. They always worried about her health and everything since she's their only child and didn't want to lose her. And yea my cousin Nel loved to have some fun and competition but mostly she's a drinker!. You don't want to be in the same seat as her when she started to drag you in drinking competition. Oh, and by the way, Nel is one year younger then me and one year older than ichigo, and you might be wondering why she not in the same school as we went too, is because she's in an all-girls school.. Aunty Unohana didn't mind her going to the same school as I do, but uncle Sousuke didn't like the idea about her going to my school because there were guys that might hit on her or whatever, so he insist to take her in an all-girl school.

"OMG! I know that cousin Grimmjow knocked someone up and had a son with him. But my gosh! He looks just like Grimmjow!" Nel said as she gasped which made me twitched my eyebrow as I saw her being cute in front of my kids. Haine seem to not like her. Heh. That probable gonna hurt her since all the kids of all ages usual want to jump and be carried by her. Aunty blinked at my son behavior and looked at ichigo confusedly. "It fine! He's just shy when it comes to dealing with people who like to be friendly with him" Berry said which I blinked and looked down at my son who was in my aunty arms. I saw Haine peaked on the side to see if Nel weren't there but when he saw that Nel was still there he blinked his eyes and hide his face on aunty chest. "Aww. Come on now don't be like that!" Nel said as she whine which made me twitched my eyebrow again and snapped.

"Oh bug off Nel and stops pissing my kids off!" I said as Nel turn her head and pull her tongue out on me which I glared at her and want to hiss at her but control myself from doing so. "Yo, Isshin, Sousuke!" Dad said as we turn around and saw my Dad walking toward us as I saw Berry staring in awe and shock at my dad. "Pops?" I asked. I saw dad looking and eying ichigo up and down as my eyebrow twitched, isn't me or everyone checking out on my berry?

"Oh? So this is my son soon to be wife eh? He's a cute looker. Pretty too almost mistook me for a girl!" Dad said as I saw Berry blushed madly from my dad comment, which pisses me off. "T-Thank you… For the compliment, sir." Berry said which earn him a chuckles coming from my dad as my eyebrow twitched in annoying when my dad was flirting with my lover. "Bug off pops! His mine!" I said as I growled at my dad who just chuckle at me. "Well now why don't you kids have fun with the rest of your cousin and friends, while we adult will look after this two little rascal here, hm?" Dad asked.

I sighed and glance at ichigo who looked uneasy at the idea about leaving the twins to them, I sighed he's worried about the twins again. I can't blame him for it, it only common reaction since now his a mother. "I-I don't know? I mean I don't mine brining the twins alone with us—" ichigo said which made everyone rolled their eyes on him. "Oh don't worry about that ichi-chan, your father, uncle and Father-in-law will keep them company while you kids go and have some fun!" ichigo's aunty said as she snatch Alto on my arms and tackle him in her arms who looked confuse between I and her.

"But Aunty—" ichigo whine but was stopped as his dad dragged us away from them and our kids and lead us to where the other room where, were I think would be the teens party room. "No but now go and have fun!" His dad said. I saw Berry sighed and looked at me, while he gawked at my sexy look and body, heh. Can't say I blame him since I'm attractive. Wiggle eyebrow. I went toward him and whisper in his ears. "Ya like my costume ichi?" I asked as I saw him shiver and moaned. "Y-Yes Grimm, it's turn me on! You look so hot in Ikuto's costume." He said while blushing which I chuckle at his cuteness. "That nice to hear ichi! And ya know what?" I asked him as he shook his head no as I chuckle again and whisper.

"Yer costumes turn me on too! And that Hinmori Amu's costume really suit ya with that pink cheerleader outfit!. Make me want ta squeeze that tight ass and pound my dick off yer asses' still there no tomorrow." I said and give his butt a light pat which he squeaked. "Ah!" he whines when I patted his butt as he blushed tenfold I chuckle at his reaction. "Yer cute ya know that!" I said as I peak at his lips and pull away from him as I walk ahead of him and went inside the teen party room and saw Renji and Nnoitra having a drinking competition on the table area as the other riches kids were encouraging Renji to win, I stared at them and saw Nnoitra wiggling his eyebrow and grinned at me which I just stared at him broadly before I shook my head and went else where, away from those two idiot over there who were drinking themselves to death.

I went to where Szayel and his boyfriend was and saw them cuddling each other arms as Szayel where whispering something to Uyruu that made the younger teen blush and giggle as Uyruu kissed Szayel check as the two looked at each other eyes before eating each other mouth and ending up having a make out season on the coach in the open which I gaped at them and shook my head in disbelieving at their attitude and PDA attraction. Then I turn around only to see Stark and Shiro where.. I sweat drop at them as Shiro was laying spread on the floor while Stark where sucking his dick off. The fuck? Their having sex in the open where everyone can see it?. I shook my head and turn around and sighed in relief. It look like Ulquiorra and Toshiro are the only one that are sane here who didn't have sex in the open, all they did was holding hand and whispering something to each other and laughed at some joke Ulquiorra said.

Luppi were not helping at all why? Yammy one of our senior family friend where jerking off with him on the other side of the coach. Aghh! What is up with this people? Renji and Nnoitra are having a drinking completion while butt naked. Szayel is making out with his boyfriend on the coach as some female where nose bleeding at their PDA display. Even Stark's and Luppi were not helping at all. I'm surprised that none of the adult knows or parents hear this. But I'm more disbelieving with the three women on the dinner table. Rukia, Nel, Halibel, Halibel is our older cousin, she's in second year collage now. The girls where sitting there talking among themselves while glancing at both Szayel and Stark who were jerking their boyfriend off like their no tomorrow they where also giggling when they saw Shiro moaned beneath Stark and blushed when they saw Szayel push his tongue inside his boyfriend mouth.

What more I'm surprised was my Boyfriend and soon-to-be-wife, ichigo just walk through the room like everything were normal. He even went to where the girls was and sat down and talks with them like everything where fine and normal. But he did avoid looking at his two cousins who were making out on the coach and floor; he got up and went to get himself some food. I stared their dumps tuck before shrugging and deiced to just ignore Stark and Szayel who were making out with their BF and went to get myself some meal. When I was done picking up my dinner meal I went to where ichigo sat as he was eating. I smirked to myself and went there and warped my arms around his waist as he gasped and turn around as he saw me smirking at him, I put down my dinner food on the table and began to eat my food. After the meal we deiced to go to the balcony to avoid Stark and Szayel who were still fucking their BF senseless in the open.

When we went out to the balcony, I warp my arms around ichigo waist as we watch the night sky and nuzzle my nose on his neck as I inhale his sweet scent. It smells like sweet yet strong strawberry scent. "Ya smell like Strawberry, ichi" I said as I kissed his neck he moaned, we were about to kiss when the door to the balcony flow open as a pissed Shinji came out and yelling his complain at us about his costume being ruin and how horrible his boyfriend and friend where. I gritted my teeth and just settle for bearing my head on my boyfriend neck while hugging him and keeping myself cool. But Shinji didn't stop bitchy so I snapped and told him to bitchy elsewhere about his boyfriend and not on us who want to have our alone time together. When Shinji was out of the balcony I sighed and said: "Finally! I don't get what Nnoi see in him?" I said as ichigo roll his eyes on me and pinched my check which I whine.

"Ow! The heck was that for, ichi?" I asked as I glared at him who's returns by glaring at me too. I roll my eyes at him and went to settle in hugging him again as we just continue to watch the night sky as we saw a shoot star and chuckle as we made our wishes. 'I want ichigo to be with me forever and I also wish that no one will separate us, ever!.' I wished as I smile down at him as we kissed. But that kiss didn't last long still Shiro slammed the door open to the balcony as I cursed and growled in annoyance. We snapped at Shiro and told him to get the fuck out off here and stop bugging us! He gives us a bird before walking back inside the party room and went elsewhere.

We sighed in relief when Shiro was gone and was about to kiss again but was stopped as Rukia slammed the door open to the balcony and dragged us elsewhere and forced us to have some fun and games with them, they where playing spin the bottle and truth or dare. I groaned and just sat their and join the party, When Tesla saw one of the adult coming to our party room, he told us to fix ourselves and pretend that we were just drinking wine like everything was normal and just talking to each other like everything was normal, Luppi's fixed himself as he put his shirt back on while yammy was fixing and putting his pants back on, Szayel and Uryuu did the same, the girls where behaving themselves like nothing was happen as Baraggan came in to check on us and told us that the party was over and that is time to go home as we nodded and got up and went back to ours parents.

After the party was over me and my family were happy enough to take ichi's and his family back to their house as the twins where asleep in both my and ichigo arms as we drove them back to their house. When I got home I went straight to bed and sleep with only my pajama on. The next day I wake up around 10 am in the morning and it was Saturday the weekend. I went to my bathroom and wash my face before going back to my bed and yawned and stretched my body and shoulder as I pick up my cellphone and dial a number as I waited for him to pick it up while I went downstairs. "Hello Grimm." ichigo voice said on the other side of the phone, I smile and yawned when I heard his voice and said.

"Morning Berry. What are you doing now? And what time did you wake up?" I asked as I heard him chuckles. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Dad on the kitchen table with his reading glass on as he was reading some newspaper. My mom was on the other side of the table playing with her Ipod while eating her breakfast a maid come in and put down the other food on the table. "I wake up an hour ago, Around 8 in the morning. And I'm playing with the twins in their play pen right now, why?" he asked over the phone as I chuckle and sat down on the other side of the table while answering him. "Nothing, just wanna know what ya doing?" I said, mom and dad where eying me as I grinned at them and mouth ichigo name as they shrugged and nodded their head and went back to what they where doing a while ago.

"Oh?. How about you?" ichigo asked which I blinked then answer. "I just wake up and was about to have breakfast alone with mom and pops." I said as I saw my dad rolls his eyes on me which I glared at him. "Oh?. I though your parents where always busy at work?" ichigo asked which made me laughed as mom and dad where looking at me worriedly which I just ignored. "No! And yes they maybe be busy something but weekend is the only day they can get a day off from work!" I said which dad cooked an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and went to slice myself some pancake and put it in my mouth and chew it while listing to ichigo on the phone talking. "Grimm, guess what?" he asked as I said. "What is it?" I asked. "Grandpa and your dad deiced to let's your band and my band do a duet album song staring next Saturday after grandpa announcement to the media about our engagement." Ichigo said.

"Really? Your grandpa said that? How did you know?" I asked as he answers. "Dad told me this morning and was shock and happy about it! He also said that where going to do a photo shoot about us being engaged." He said. Wow! I felt happy for some reason?. "Oh. And we'll also be having a photo shoot with the twins staring next week too. Grandpa already informs the principal at school that we will be busy the whole week staring next week." Ichigo said. "Okay… So are you busy today?" I asked. "Nope. I'm all free for today expect for baby-sitting the twins.. Dad went to work already and my two sisters went to school, they had their dance practice today for their Halloween party performance, so I'm all alone in the house with the twins." He said which made me stared at my cellphone in worried.

My berry, alone in their house with the twins and nobody to protect them if a bugler gonna sneak in and, and… OMG! I can't let that happen! I don't like the idea about ichigo being alone in their house with only the twins to keep him company. It's not safe. "Okay… ichigo.. I'm gonna have to call you back later, I want to finish eating my meal for a while then we can talk the whole day after I'm done eating my breakfast okay?" I said as I heard him pouted on the other side of the phone and chuckle as he said okay and hang up. I put my phone on the table and stared at my dad he notices me staring at him and asked.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Dad asked. "Dad, you won't mind if I bring ichigo here today right? Rather then later since his family and our family will be having a meeting this evening right?" I asked as Dad eyed me suspiciously and asked. "Sure I won't mind him coming here today in fact I'll be happy to spend some time with my son-in-law. But I wanna know why?" Dad said I took a deep breath before saying it.

"Ichigo is home alone with the twins. His dad is out for work, his two sister is at school.. He's all alone at his house with no one to protect him and the twins." I said which caught my parent's attention and eyed me as they both said. ""WHAT?" both mom and dad yelled. "Shit!" Dad cursed as he picks his phone I was getting worried and asked dad. "Dad what are you doing?" I asked. "Calling Shawlong to picks ichigo up at their house and bring him here. It's not safe for him to be alone in his house with just him and the twins!" Dad said. I sighed in relief and relaxed on my seat and watch my dad talking over the phone. "Hello Shawlong.. I want you to go to Kurosaki resident and go pick up ichigo-kun and his kids and bring them here safely.. Yes now!" Dad said as he hung up.

"Uh Dad. If ya gonna do that.. ichigo gonna freak out if he fine out that an unknown people he don't know bragging inside his house and kidnap them and bring them here without being told off!" I said. "Well then you'll just have to call ichigo and inform him about it!" Dad said as I just sat there to shock to move, soon I snapped out of my shock and called ichigo again. "Hello ichi?" I said when he picked up the call. "OMG! GRIMMJOW! WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?" He screamed over the phone which I pull my phone way from my ears and rubbed my ears before bring the phone back too my ears and said. "Meaning of what?" I asked. "This! There this bunch of man wearing a black suit and glass… Actually make that 5 of them! And they are telling me to come along with them to go to your place! Grimmjow what going on? I'm freaking out here! Grimm" he said as I sighed. Geeze that was fast? Shawlong got there at ichigo's place in only 10 minute?

"ichigo relax and listen to me okay?" I said as I heard him clam down on the other side of the phone. "Okay I'm clam… I'm clam.. Now can you explain it to me now?" he asked as I sighed and said. "Okay.. Is like this.. I told my dad that you where alone at your house without anyone there with you to protect you and the twins. So dad got worried, make that even I got worried too and dad deiced to call his man to pick you up and bring you here. And freaky ichi, it not safe being home alone all to yourself!. I'm not gonna let that happen now I want you to go get a few things that you want to bring with you and just go along and let's them take you here to my place okay?" I said and waited for him to answer.

"Fine! But what about my dad? He'll get worried if he'll fine out that I disappear when he get back!" ichigo said I eyed my dad and said. "Dad, can you inform ichigo's dad that his staying with us for today?" I asked as Dad nodded his head in understanding and went to call ichigo's dad to lets him know that ichi was staying with us for today. I went back to my phone and told ichigo. "Is okay ichigo. My dad gonna go call your dad to inform him okay?" I said. "Okay! I'm gonna go get my stuff and see you there!" He said before he's hung up. I sighed in relief. "That was fast! Can't believe that Shawlong made it to ichigo house in just 10 minute!.. That a new record. I mean it took me 90 minute to get at ichigo's place and he only got there in 10?. No wonder why he's your favorite employ pops!" I said which earn me a laugh coming from my pops.

I continue to eat my breakfast and waited for my berry to come. 50 minute later the door to the hallway flow open as I saw my berry standing their on the door way with our kids in his arms, Shawlong and the other man came in with ichigo bags and the twins stuff. I told them to put ichigo's things in my room as they did. I stared at my boyfriend up and down as he blushed. He was wearing his pajama with a strawberry print all over his pajama pants and a plan black t-shirt and was wearing a black converse shoes. The twins were wearing a paired pajama that had teddy bear printed all over it; Alto was sucking on his pacifier while Haine was hugging his teddy bear.

I cooked an eyebrow at my Boyfriend and soon-to-be-wife that were still in his pajama and asked. "ichi. Why are you still in your pajama?" I asked as he blushed. "I know I said on the phone that I was already up around 8am but I don't take a bath on weekend still 12 in the after noon, is my morning routines every weekend, expect if I want to go out to the mall." He said. "Oh." I said. "I see." I added as he blushed at me. "If you want ya can take a bath at my bathroom, ichi" I said which caught his attention as he blinked at me before blushing. "I-If i-it okay with y-you?" he asked a bit shy which made me grin at his cuteness. Seriously one of this days, ichigo will be the death of me if he won't stop being cute.

"Sure ya can ichi! Make yerself at home!" I said as I snatched Alto in his arms and tackle him in my arms as I grabbed ichigo hand and take him to where mom and pops where. "Mom pops! Ichigo is here with the twins!" I said as we made our way to the kitchen. "Oh hello ichi-OH may! What are you still doing here wearing just your pajama dear?" mom asked ichigo which made ichigo blush and repeated on what he said to me awhile ago. "I know I told Grimm on the phone that I was already up around 8am but I don't take a bath on weekend still 12 in the after noon, is my morning routines every weekend expect if I want to go out to the mall." He said which received him a giggling coming from my mother.

"That alright dear!. Come on! Come join us for breakfast!" Mom said as ichigo shook his head and said. "Is okay Mrs. Jaegerjaques. I just had my breakfast this morning," He said. Mom frowned at ichigo but nodded her head and said. "Alright, and please no need to call me with the Mrs. Jaegerjques, call me mother or mom or ma if you want? You're going to be my son wife soon so is only fair to call me mom!" She said which made Berry smile at her and nodded his head. "Okay. And thank you for the offer mom." He said which made my mother squeal in delight and went to hug ichigo. "May I carry him?" mother asked as ichigo nodded his head and give Haine to my mother.

"Hello sweetie! You're so cute! It like it little Grimm all over again!. You really do look like your daddy, yes you are!" mom coated which I twitched my eyebrow while ichigo chuckle and smiled when our son respond to mom coated and giggles in her arms. "They really do look and act like Grimm when he was a baby." Dad said which made me twitched my eyebrow. "Daaaad!" I warned and whine which Dad laughed. "No need to be shy about it Grimm, ichigo had the right to know about what you were when you were a baby and a boy! Since he'll be your wife soon, it's only fair for him to know about it.." Dad said.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head and glance at ichigo only to stare at his blushing face. Heh. He's being cute again. "ichi, yer blushing!. What wrong?" I asked as I cooked an eyebrow at him. "Y-You… Y-You're only wearing just your pajama pants without a shirt on! Is kinda of awkward for me to see you like that… D-Do you always sleep with just your pants on?" He asked as he blushed. I blinked then soon laughed. "No! Well sometime when I feel like sleeping with only my pants on, why? Ya like what ya see?" I asked as I wiggle my eyebrow at him which made him blush hard and turn away from me and said. "S-Shut up!" he said which I laughed. "Yer really are cute ichi!" I said as he blushed tenfold and glared at me. "I'm not cute!." He said which made me to chuckle and smirked at him evilly which made him shiver.

"Why don't you kids go out and have some fun? While your father and I baby-sits the twins? I think you two really need to get alone and have some fun.. And also… ichigo need a time off from babysitting his babies" Mom said I blinked. "Ya mean like a date mom?" I asked as mom nodded. "Yes, like a date, have a date the whole day staring today and come back before night time since where having a meeting with yours cousin and ichigo's family later on in one of our party room." Mom said as I shrugged. "Sure, it'll be nice ta do that?" I said as I snatch Alto from ichigo's arms and hand him to my dad as I grabbed ichigo hand and dragged him to my bed room.

"Wait! Grimmjow. Where are you taking me?" he asked worriedly. "Relax. I'm only taking ya to my room and had a bath together then we can head out ta the mall or somewhere." I said. When we got inside my room I close the door as ichigo was staring at my room in awe. "Wow! I love your room Grimmjow… it soo… awesome.. And is that a king size bed?" He asked as he eyed my bed on the centers as I went behind him and hugs him as I nodded my head.

"Yea, it my bed. I like it when my bed is big and a king size so that I crawl whenever I feel like crawling in my bed." I said as I wiggle my eyebrow, he roll his eyes at me and just lead his head on my chest and his left hand run to the back of my head and rubbed my blue hair. His other arms were on my arms that warped his waist as he sighed in relief. "Think we can be like this forever?" He asked which I cooked an eyebrow before kiss his hair and inhale his scent, his hair even smell like strawberry, it made me clam down. "Crouse we can, ichi!. I won't let's anyone separated us!. We'll be together forever, and if the media or the world didn't like that, they can just die rutting in hell for all I care. I don't ever want or think about being separated from you, I rather die then being separated from you!." I said. "Aww.. That sweet and charming of you, Grimm" He said which I twitched my eyebrow.

"I'm serious, ichigo!" I said and he turns around and put his palm hand on my check and rubbed it, then he gives me his soft yet beautiful smile. "I know." He said as he kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed him back. We looked at each other eyes before kissing again, this time it was a sexual kiss. "Hmm…Hmm" Ichigo moaned through our kisses. I pull away from our kiss as I bent my head lower and kissed his neck as he moaned. "Hn.." I bite his neck as he whine and moaned. "Ah!... Nn…Oo.. G-Grimm." he said as he moaned. I smirked; I pull his shirt up and run my hand all over his lilted body. He moaned. "AH~!" I went to perked and squeeze his harder nipples. "Nn.. Ha!... G-Grimm… N-No.. S-Seex!" he said which made me to stop squeezing his nipple as he whine in disappointment at the lose contact. "What ya mean no sex?" I asked.

He looked away and blushed as he said. "I-I… is not that I don't want to have sex with you… is just that… I don't want to get pregnant again… Well not yet. Since the twins are still a baby.. They are only.. 9 month old." He said, I blinked then sighed and smiled at him. "It okay… if you want I can use a condom just to be safe this time hm?" I asked which he nodded as I smiled in joy. "Great! Here the deal, why don't I just give you a blow-job for like 20 minute, then we'll take a shower and go out on our first date how that?" I asked as he blushed and nodded I smirked. "Good!." I said as I carry him and throw him on my bed as he made a small. "Offf!" sound. Soon I was on top of him as I pull his shirt up as he moaned as I bent my head down and suck and lick at his nipple, he moaned wantonly as I continue to fuck his nipple. "Nn… G-Grimm.." he moaned as he panted heavily.

I smirked. "Like that do ya?" I asked as he nodded his head while panting and moaning. I keep licking and sucking his other nipple while my other hand went downward his pajama pants and pull his pants and underwear off as I heard him gasped and struggle beneath me in panic. "G-Grimm.. NO! Don't please.." he said in fright as I stopped playing with his nipples and frowned at him. "I wasn't going to pound my dick inside you!. I merely just want too put my finger inside you. That it and nothing more, Just a teaser, ichi?" I said as he think of it for a moment. "A-Alright…" He said as he lay back down and relaxed I sighed in relief as put my two fingers in front of him and said. "Suck!" I said as he nodded and suck and lick my finger as I moaned.

GOSH! He good!. He coated my finger still it was wet and sticky as he pulls way and panted heavily as he looked at me. Telling me to put it inside him as I nodded and spread his leg wide for me to see his entrance hole and shove one finger inside it as he whimper from the contact uncomfortably. I keep pushing my finger in and out of him as I waited still he relaxed so that I can put the second finger. When he was completely relaxed I added a second finger which made him gasped and gripped my bed sheet and moaned. "Nn.. Hurt!" he moaned I messaged his check with my other hand to clam him down at bit and whisper. "Relax! The pain won't last that long!" I said as he soon stopped whimper in pain as he soon moaned in pleasure. "See?" I said as he just moaned and gripped the bed sheet with his eyes closed.

Ichigo hip backed up when I hit his sweet spot which made me to smirk. "OH GOSH!..." he moaned as I keep hitting his sweet spot with my finger. "Nn…. More!" he moaned. I smiled and give one more stroke before pulling my finger out of his entrance as he whimper in disappointed at the lost contact of my finger inside him as he open his eyes and looked at me. "See? I did promise that it would only be a teaser?" I said as he nodded his head and sat up as he panted and shiver a bit and lead on my chest and relaxed as I warped my arms around him. "C-Can we t-take a bath now?" he asked cutely as I nodded my head and carry him to my bath room.

Ichigo's POV

The next day I woke up is was the weekend and it was early in the morning too, around 8am. I heard the twins cried as I went to their cribs. "What wrong you two?" I asked worriedly. "Dada!" they said. Oh… OH!.. aww.. They missed their daddy already? How cute. I smiled down at them and kissed their forehead which made them stop crying and blinked up at me. "Is alright you two, you'll see daddy later on tonight at the meeting!" I said which they blinked at me before reaching their tiny hand to be picked up. I pick them up and tackle them both in my arms as I kissed their forehead again as they settle and cuddling in my arms. I went downstairs and put them in the cribs in the living room and gave them their toys as they gladly played with their toys while I went to the kitchen to cook for breakfast. Soon dad comes down for breakfast as he sat down on the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hand and a reading glass.

"Morning Dad!" I called as he turns and smiled at me. "Morning son.. Did you have a good sleep last night?" He asked which I nodded. "Yea.. I had a good dream last night." I said. "Oh? About what?" Dad asked which I blushed. "Just something good." I said I heard dad chuckle on the kitchen table. "Oh. By the way ichigo. Your grandpa and Grimmjow's Dad want you and Grimmjow to have a photo shoot starting next week for the magazine new hit list about your wedding plan and an interview with the reporter next week along with Grimmjow to talk things about yours and his engagement… After that the next day will be having a photo shooting alone with your babies and Grimmjow. Then follow by on Saturday next week you'll be having a music recording alone with Grimmjow for yours and his new album song." Dad said which made me to gap my mouth open.

"WHAT?. Seriously?" I asked. Dad nodded his head. I just stand there spacing out and daydreaming about the whole thing. I don't mind about doing a photo shooting with Grimm's and the twins. The one I'm worried about is the interviewer with the reporter alone with Grimm. And the dueling song that I and Grimm will be making… I mean yea I can compose a song and sing it. But what kind of song that I and Grimm gonna composed about? It'll be hard to fine an inspiration about us for a song? I think? I was too caught up on my thought that I didn't realize that the food I was cooking was already starting to burn still Karin pinched my check. "Oww. What was that for, Karin?" I asked. "if you keep it up about daydream and forgot that your cooking a food then you'll end up burning the entire house!" She said which I glared at her as she just rolls her eyes at me.

I blinked when I saw that she was wearing their PE uniform on weekend, I cooked an eyebrow at her. "What this? You guys had school today or something?" I asked. Karin shook her head no as she answer. "No. But we'll be having a practice today at school and Teacher told us to wear our PE uniform instead of outing cloth, but she did say to bring an extra cloth after we'll done practicing…" She said as she went to make herself some warm chocolate milk. "Well, Good luck with your practice at school and have fun." I said as I went back to continue cooking the food. After breakfast the girls went off to their school while Dad was off to work. I sat on the living room as I watch the twins playing in their play pen on the living room floor as I deiced to call Shiro or Renji if they are available to keep me and the twins some company.

I waited still Shiro pick up the call. "Yea King?" Shiro voice asked over the phone. "Shiro I was wondering are you free today—"I asked but was stopped as I heard Shiro moaned over the phone and blushed. "Sorry King I can't, Dad not around for another day and Stark is here and well—AH!. Not there Stark!" Shiro said as he yell at Strak over the phone, I sweat drop and stared at my phone before bringing it back to my ears and sighed. "I get it! You're busy having a good time with your BF…" I said as I heard Shiro chuckle on the other side of the phone. "Thanks for the understanding, King. But I gonna go now! Call ya later when were done fucking each other brain out!" Shiro said as I blushed hard then he hang up. Damn!. I then dial Renji phone. "Yea, ichigo?" Renji voice asked over the phone.

"Sorry to bother you Renji, but I was wondering if you're free today." I asked "Nope! Ichi, I'm not free for today, Dad and mom when out elsewhere and no one is available to stay at the shop to keep an eye if their any customer.. So I can't come, ichi. Sorry." He said, I sighed. "I understand… See you later at the meeting tonight!" I said as Renji said okay and see you later before hanging up. I soon dial Uyruu phone hoping if he's was free for today. "What is it ichigo?" Uyruu asked over the phone. "Are you free for today?" I asked and heard Uyruu sighed over the phone and said. "Sorry ichigo, can't come to your place today. Dad and I are out and I'm at his laboratory helping him with his work!" he said over the phone as I sighed.

"kay." I said before hanging up. The last person I called was Toshiro. And sadly he's not available too since his mother Aunty Rangiku went out on a date with his dad which left him to deal with his mother flower shop at the mall. I even called Rukia but she was busy having a meeting with the other company. Shinji can't come either since he had to take over his dad work since his dad was away for a while. It seem like my entire friend are busy this weekend expect for me? I wanted to call Grimmjow but deiced not too and went to settle myself in joining with my babies in playing alone in their play pen. Around 10 am my phone with on as I picked it up and was surprise and happy to see that Grimmjow was calling. I push the talk button as I said happily. "Hell Grimm" I said as I heard him yawned over the phone.

Oh? What this? He just wakes up? How amusing and cute. Hehe. "Morning Berry. What are you doing right now? And what time did you wake up?" he asked as I chuckle and told him that I waked up around 8 and was playing with the twins in their play pen as I asked him why? As he answer me with: "Nothing, just wanna know what ya doing?" he said as I asked him of how he was doing as he told me that he just wake up and had a breakfast with his mother and father which made me blink in interest as I said the :"Oh? I though that your parents where always busy at work?" I asked which made Grimm to laugh on the other side of the phone before telling me that weekend was the only day off they had.

Soon I told him about the surprising news that my dad told me. As I explained to him that we will be having a photo shooting starting next week alone with the twins and some dueling song album that I and he will be making. He even asked me on how I know all of this as I answer him that my dad told me. He also asked me if I was busy today as I said that I wasn't busy for today and that I was home alone with only the twins to keeps me company. He went silent over the phone which made me worried. As he told me that he'll be calling me later on when he was done eating his breakfast which made me whine and pouted then soon chuckle over the phone as I said okay and hang up.

I stared at my phone and put it back on the table as I went to get myself some warm milk while watching the twins playing in their play pen on the kitchen counter. I smiled when they giggles. I took at slip at my warm milk and was about to go back in the living room when there was a knock on the door. I cooked an eyebrow at the front door that was 10 feet away from the kitchen and living room as I shrugged and put the mug of warm milk in the kitchen table and went to the front door and open it a bit as I saw 5 men all wearing black suit with an earphone on their ears on their ears and was wearing black sun glasses.

I looked in fright at them and gulped and said. "May I help you?" I asked. "Were sorry to bother you ichigo-sama but Master Arturo had order us to pick you and the twins up and bring you to their mansion." One of them said which I think would be their leader. I cooked and eyebrow. Who's this Arturo guy? "Excuse me but I do not know who this Master Arturo you are talking about—" I asked but got cut off as their leader said. "Are you not Grimmjow-sama fiancé, ichigo-sama? Arturo-sama is Grimmjow-sama father, ichigo-sama." He said as I made and 'o' sound. So Grimm's father name was Arturo? They had a weird name. Not to mention their last name is weird too. But who am' I to complain to that when soon I'll be Mrs. Jeagerjaques?

Wait! Did he just say they came here to pick me up to bring me to G-Grimmjow's house? I stared at them. "Did you just said to take me to their house?" I asked as they nodded. "Yes. Master Arturo had order us too, and we can't disobey his order." Their leader said. "Okay. Why don't you guys come in and make yourself at home while I go prepare my things and the twins stuff?" I asked as they nodded and went inside as I close the door. I saw them looking at my babies as they blinked at them when my babies notice them they blinked and stared at them.

I wanted to chuckle at my babies cuteness display but control myself. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself in front of this people and went to pick up my phone and went to my room. I was about to call Grimmjow when my phone rang as I blinked and was surprise that Grimmjow was calling me again. I took a deep breathe and push the talk button. "Hello ichi?" he asked over the phone as I said. "OMG! GRIMMJOW! WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?" I asked as I yelled over the phone panicky. "Meaning of what?" he asked as I just stared at my phone disbelieving as I put it back on my ears and said. "This! There this bunch of man wearing a black suit and glass… Actually make that 5 of them! And they are telling me to come alone with them to go to your place! Grimmjow what going on? I'm freaking out here! Grimm" I said as I tried to clam myself down and waited for him to start explaining over the phone.

"ichigo relax and listen to me okay?" he asked as I nodded and took a deep breathe and tried to clam down while saying: "Okay I'm clam… I'm clam… Now can you explain it to me now?" I asked as I heard him sighed over the phone and began to explain. "Okay.. Is like this.. I told my dad that you where alone at your house without anyone there with you to protect you and the twins. So dad got worried, make that even I got worried too and dad deiced to call his man to pick you up and bring you here. And freaky ichi, it not safe being home alone all to yourself!. I'm not gonna let that happen now I want you to go get a few things that you want to bring with you and just go alone and let's them take you here to my place okay?" he said as I cooled down as I smacked my forehead with my other hand.

Damn! Why did I even told him that I was alone a while ago?. I asked myself as I answer him. "Fine! But what about my dad? He'll get worried if he'll fine out that I disappear when he get back!" I said I heard him talking to his father and waited for him to reply to my question. "Is okay ichigo. My dad gonna go call your dad to inform him okay?" he said over the phone as I sighed and said. "Okay! I'm gonna go get my stuff and see you there!" I said before hanging up and went to my closet to pick up a few clean outing cloths, put in it in my bed and went to the other cabinet where the twins cloth were and picked three cloth, 2 for their extra just in case if they dirty their cloth. Then I went to the other cabinet and pull out the twins clean and empty baby bottle and some container that had a baby milk powder. Their pacifier, diapers, baby powder, their baby shoes and put it on my bed as I went to pick up the bags on my locker hanger.

I put the twins stuff in their baby bags while I put my cloth and some few books and my ipod and laptop that I brought a few weeks ago and put them all in my black bag and went to the bathroom to get my tooth brush and the twins shampoo and soap and put it in my bag as I went to get my shoes outside of my room and put in on and went downstairs. I saw one of Grimm's men where playing with the twins as the twins gladly giggle at them. I smiled at the scene and went to the kitchen table to drink my milk and soon went to the twins and pick them up and said. "Alright I'm already." I said as they nodded and took my bag off of my shoulder and carry it, they did the some for the twins stuff as we head out of the house as I gaped at the car in front of me. It was a black limo. One of the men put my and the twins stuff at the back of the limo as one of them open the passenger seat of the limo for me to get inside as I adjust the twins in my arms before going inside the limo.

Man! This is the third time I have drive a limo. One: one that time at the mall went I took the twins with me. Two: that time at the Halloween party. And this is my third times driving it. I'm surprised that I'm still not used to being drove off to anywhere riding in a limo. Soon we made to Grimmjow's house which I gaped at it. Damn! Their house is pretty huge and long and wide about 15 millimeters long. Their house… No mansion was colors in white, pure white and in the center of the mansion had an angel's status that was purring water in the small pond. And they where guard everywhere, surrounding and walking along the yard of the mansion some of the guard had a.. Wow! Is that a black panther?. They had about 12 Black Panther some of them where a Jaguar walking with a lace on their neck as the guard takes them for a walk outside the mansion yard. I couldn't help but to ask the driver.

"Excuse me… But are those one of Grimmjow's family pet?" I asked as I point to one of the panther outside. The driver chuckles and nodded his head. "Yes. But there are not Master Arturo pet. Master Arturo pet are tigers and lions there on the backyard of the house, those panther and Jaguar outside of the yard are Grimmjow-sama pet." The driver said. Which made me to gaped my mouth and gasped as I said. "All 12 of them?" I asked. The driver nodded his head. "Yes, they used to be only 4 of them, but since they breed, Grimmjow-sama didn't want to sell them all and deiced to keeps them as his pet collection." The driver said. I gasped and gap my mouth open in disbelieving.

My Grimm? Had a linking to cat type animals? But not just any type of cat type animals but a beast that live in the wild. I shook my head. "Were here ichigo-sama!" the driver said as he stopped in the entrance of the house as a butler went to open the door for me as I went out. "Welcome ichigo-sama! Grimmjow-sama and his parents are waiting for you in the kitchen. Please follow me as I lead you there." A butler said as I nodded. The other butler went to follow me with mine and the twins stuff as we walk inside the mansion. Wow! Their house inside is so awesome. The inside where like European style. The hallway had a sliver and reddish furniture's. The wall each had a photo frame, a bigger size of it. I wonder what their living room would look like. The place had door to each room. So I don't know which one was the living room or the bedroom or so? Soon we made at the kitchen door as a maid open the door for us as I saw Grimmjow sitting in one of the kitchen coach as he stared at me and put down his spoon and went toward us as he told his men to put my stuff in his room.

Then he eyed me up and down that made me blush which I did. Freaky because I was still in my pajama with the twins in my arms he cooked an eyebrow at me and said. "ichi. Why are you still in your pajama?" he asked which made me blush even more then I already am and said. "I know I said on the phone that I was already up around 8am but I don't take a bath on weekend still 12 in the after noon, is my morning routines every weekend, expect if I want to go out to the mall." I said. "Oh." He said as he added. "I see." He said as I blushed again. "if ya want ya can take a bath at my bathroom, ichi." He said that shocked me as I blinked at him before blushing again. "I-If i-it okay with y-you?" I asked which he grinned at me. "Sure ya can ichi! Make yerself at home!" he said as he went toward me and snatched Alto in my arms and tackle him in his arms and grabbed my hand and lead me to the other room.

"Mom pops! Ichigo is here with the twins!" he said as we made to the other side of the kitchen and saw Grimmjow's parent their sitting on the kitchen table, his dad was reading some newspaper while his mother was playing her ipod touch. I stared at his mother in awe. Grimmjow's had a very beautiful mother; she had a very beautiful black curly hair that reaches her hips. She looked young around early 20's. Her eyes where a light shade of blue she had a fair and smoothly white skins. She looked up at me and got off of the chair she was small around 5'6 my height where '5'9. So I have to bend my head down to eye level her. "Oh hello ichi—OH my! What are you still doing here wearing just your pajama, dear?" she asked worriedly which made me blush in embarrassment as I repeated on what I told Grimmjow a while ago.

""I know I said on the phone that I was already up around 8am but I don't take a bath on weekend still 12 in the after noon, is my morning routines every weekend, expect if I want to go out to the mall" I said which received me a giggles coming from her. "That alright dear! Come on! Come join us for breakfast!" Grimmjow mother said which I shook my head no and said.

"is okay Mrs. Jaegerjaques. I just had my breakfast this morning." I said which she frowned but nodded in understanding and said. "Alright, and please no need to call me with the Mrs. Jaegerjaques, call me mother or mom or ma if you want? You're going to be my son wife soon so is only fair to call me mom!" she said with a happy tone which made me smile at her and nodded my head. "Okay. And thank you for the offer mom." I said which made her squealed in delight and went to hug me. She eyed my son in my arms and said. "May I carry him?" she asked which I nodded and gave Haine to her. "Hello sweetie! You're so cute! It like it little Grimm all over again! You really do look like your daddy, yes you are!" she coated as my son giggles in her arms.

"They really do look and act like Grimm when he was a baby." Grimmjow father said which made me cooked my eyebrow. Eh? So my babies are actually a Mimi version of their daddy before? "Daaad!" I heard Grimmjow warned and whine at his dad which made his father to laugh at his reaction. "No need to be shy about it Grimm, ichigo had right to know about what you were when you were a baby and a boy! Since he'll be your wife soon, it's only fair for him to know about it!" he father said which made me blush. Oh gosh! Do I even want to know what Grimmjow was before when he was a kid? I stared at Grimmjow as I blushed. He was only wearing his pajama pants on without any shirt on! Oh gosh! He looks even hot without a shirt on. I but there something that bother me. Is that scar on his chest.

"ichi yer blushing! What wrong?" Grimmjow voice snapped me out of my musing as I said. "Y-You.. Y-You're only wearing just your pajama pants without a shirt on! Is kinda of awkward for me to see you like that… D-Do you always sleep with just your pants on?" I asked a bit curious as I continue to blush. He blinked at me before laughing I frowned at him. "No! Well sometime when I feel like sleeping with only my pants on, why? Ya like what ya see?" Grimmjow asked as he wiggles his eyebrow at me which I blush and turn away from him. "S-Shut up!" I said. He laughed. "Yer really are cute ichi!" he said which made me to blush tenfold and glare at him. "I'm not cute!" I warned him which made him chuckle and smirk at me evilly which made me shiver…. And turn on?

'Ah crap! This isn't a time to think about dirty thought with your hot Boyfriend, ichigo!' I said to myself. "Why don't you kids go out and have some fun? While your father and I baby sit the twins? I think you two really need to get alone and have some fun… And I think ichigo need a time off from babysitting his babies." Grimmjow's mother said which made us blink together and stared at her. "Ya mean like a date mom?" Grimmjow asked which made me blush. OMG! A date with Grimmjow? Just the two of us? "Yes, like a date, have a date the whole day staring today and come back before night time since where having a meeting with your cousin and ichigo's family later on in one of our party room." Grimmjow's mother said. "Sure, it'll be nice ta do that?" Grimmjow said as he snatched Alto on my arms and hand him to his father as he grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere.

"Wait! Grimmjow where are you taking me?" I asked worriedly as we passed each hallway through hallway. "Relax. I'm only taking ya ta my room and had a bath together then we can head out ta the mall or somewhere." He said which made me blush when he said 'bathed together'. Soon we stopped as I saw a bigger double door. It was huge and big as I stared at it in awe. When Grimmjow dragged me inside his room as he close the door I stared in awe at the inside of his room, it was huge and big, the wall was sky blue color, he had a flat TV screen beside his bed and Behind his bed was a giant window and outside the window you could see the back yard of the house, where the pool was and some of their tiger pet was sleeping on next to the pool as it tail swashed back and froth, on the left side of Grimmjow's room was his book case and a lager table on the center, then on the right side was a big door as I frowned at it.

Wonder what behind that door? Aside from that I really, really love Grimm's room. His bed cover was silky navy blue, with a long lamp light and a table ached to the bed. "Wow! I love your room Grimmjow… it soo.. Awesome… And is that a king size bed?" I eyed the bed in the center of the room. I felt Grimmjow behind me as he warped his arms around my waist as I felt him nodded his head. "Yea, it my bed. I like it when my bed is big and a king size so that I can crawl whenever I feel like crawling in my bed" he said as I saw him wiggle his eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes at him as I cuddle my head on his chest and breathe in relaxation. I run my hand on the back of his head as I rubbed his softly blue hair as my other arms was on his arms where he was hugging me. He sighed in relief.

"Think we can be like this forever?" I asked which he cooked an eyebrow at me before kissing my hair and inhale my scent which I smiled. "Crouse we can. Ichi! I won't let's anyone separated us! We'll be together forever, and if the media or the world didn't like that, they can just die rutting in hell for all I care. I don't ever want or think about being separated from you, I rather die then being separated from you!" he said. Which made my heart beat fasts and smiled at him. "Aww.. That sweet and charming of you, Grimm." I said. "I'm serious. Ichigo!" he said as I turn around and put my palm hand on his check and rubbed it as I give him my soft yet charming smile and said. "I know." I said as I kissed him.

He smiled and kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other eyes before kissing back again. I moaned through our kisses. He pulls away from our kiss and bent down as he kissed my neck which I moaned. "Hn." I moaned then whine when he bite my neck. "Ah!.. Nn…Oo.. G-Grimm." I moaned as he smirked through my neck and pull my shirt up as he run his arms around my lilted body which made me moaned. "AH~!" He perked and squeezed my hard nipples. "Nn.. Ha!.. G-Grimm.. N-No.. S-Seex!" I said which made him stop playing with my nipples as I whine in disappointment at the lost contact of his warm finger. "What ya mean no sex?" he asked. I blushed as I looked away and said. "I-I.. is not that I don't want to have sex with you… is just that… I don't want to get pregnant again… Well not yet.. Since the twins are still a baby… They are only.. 9 month old." I said.

True. Is not a good idea to have another baby when your child is still a 9 month old baby? It would be hard to raise and feed them all at once. "It okay… if you want I can use a condom just to be safe this time, hm?" he asked which I nodded as he smiled in joy. "Great! Here the deal, why don't I just give you a blow-job for like 20 minute, then we'll take a shower after that and go out on our first date, how that?" he asked which I blushed and nodded my head. He smirked at me. "Good!" he said as he carry me and throw me at his bed as I made an: "Off!" sound. Soon he was on top of me as he pull my shirt up, I moaned when he suck and lick my nipples. "Nn.. Grimm." I moaned as I panted heavily. Oh gosh! His tongue felt soo good! So good!. That made me goes crazy and wanting for more.

I felt him smirked through my nipples as he said. "Like that do ya?" he asked which I nodded, panted and moaned beneath him as he keeps licking and sucking my nipple while his other hand roamed down my pajama pants and—OH GOSH NO!. I gasped and struggle in his hold as I felt him pull my underwear down. "Grimm.. NO! Don't please.." I begged as I struggle in panic beneath him. He stopped playing with my nipples and frowned at me. "I wasn't going to pound my dick inside you! I merely just want too put my finger inside you that it nothing more? Just a teaser, ichi?" he said. Just teasing? No shoving his dick and cuming inside me? I thought of it for a moment before nodding my head. "A-Alright." I said as l lay back down and relaxed as he sighed in relief as he put his finger in front of me and said.

"Suck!" he order I stared at his two digital fingers before nodding my head and suck his finger as I lick and coated it with my saliva. He moaned when I suck and lick his finger. When I felt that it was enough and that his finger was totally sticky I pull away as I panted heavily and looked at him telling him to put it inside me as he gladly do it as he spread my leg wide enough for him to shove his finger inside my perked entrance. He shove one finger first as I whimper uncomfortably beneath him. It felt weird, Have I felt that before when we had that accidental sex at Byakuya's party? 'Cause I can't particular remembers it. He keeps pushing his finger inside my entrance as I soon relaxed and got used to the feeling. Soon he added a second finger as I gasped in surprise and pain as I gripped his bed sheet tightly.

OH gosh! His finger are so big is like it tearing me apart!. I couldn't take the pain anymore as I whine and moaned. "Nn. Hurt!" I said as I closed my eyes shut. I felt his palm hand on my check as he rubbed my check and whisper in my ears. "Relax! The pain won't last that long!" he said. Soon I stopped whimpering in pain as I finally felt pleasure and not pain anymore as he continue to scissoring my inside. Soon I was moaned in pleasure. "See?" he said as I continue to moan beneath him and gripped the bed sheet in pure pleasure. I closed my eyes again as I try to feel the wonderful pleasure as I relaxed as he keep pushing his finger in and out of my entrance. I backed my hip up when he hit something that made me see stars.

He keeps hitting that spot that made me goes wild and wanting for more as I moaned. "OH GOSH!" I moaned. "Hnn.." he keeps hitting it as I moaned wantonly. "Nn.. More!" I pledged. He give me one last stroke before pulling his finger out of my entrance as I whimper in disappointment at the lost contact of his finger inside me. I open my eyes and stared at him with lustful eyes. "See? I did promise that it would only be a teaser?" he said as I nodded my head and sat up as I panted and shiver at the weird feeling beneath my lower part and settle myself in cuddling in his chest as I felt his arms warped around me. When I got my breathing steady I said. "C-Can we t-take a bath now?" I asked as he nodded and carry me to the bathroom.

I stared in awe inside his bathroom, wanna know why? Because his bathroom is big and luxurious he had a bathtub that shape of a small pool, and shower on the other side. And damn! It that a Jaguar status on the bathtub? Grimm put me down on the bathroom floor gently as my feet hit the cold contact of the floor. I whine uncomfortable at the cold contact of the bathroom floor.

I saw Grimm went to the bathtub and flew the tub with warm water as he pull his pants off as I blushed. I too took my shirt off and put it at the floor beside me as I saw Grimmjow turn his head and smirked at me which I blushed. When the water was fled he went toward me and put his arms around my waist as he brings me closer to him. Then he suddenly kisses me out of the blue, at first as I shock and confuse but soon relaxed and kiss him back. I felt his arms going lower as his hand was now on my butt as he squeezed it gently as I moaned through our kisses. He keeps squeezing my butt as I moaned in pleasure when we broke our kissed we looked at each other eyes while his hand was still squeezing my butt.

"G-Grimm. S-Stop Squeezing my b-butt!" I complain as I blushed. He chuckle and said. "Can't I really want to have sex with you? But since you asked no! I'm trying my best as to not fuck you senseless and gotten you pregnant again.. So please just let's me settle in squeezing your asses." He said. So I didn't complain and just lets him squeezed my butt still he was satisfied. But his squeezing made me felt horny and I wanted to cum. I blushed. "G-Grimm. Maybe you should stop now! Before I c-cum on your bathroom floor! You wouldn't want that now do you?" I asked which he just laughed and said. "Go ahead and cum. I don't mine as long as it was your cum and not anyone!" he said. I sighed as he continues to squeeze my butt, soon I couldn't take it anymore and cummed in his legs and onto the floor too as I moaned. "Ah!" "Hmm.. that a nice feeling! You're cum I mean. It a nice feeling that your cum dropping at my legs and onto the floor!" he said which made me blush. He pull away from me a bit as he looked down to see my erection was still wet and leaking some of my cum.

"Damn! Yer still cumming even though I'm not squeezing yer asses anymore?" he said I blushed. "S-Sorry! I can't help it—AH! What are you doing?" I asked as I felt him grabbed my dick and examine it. I looked down and saw that my dick was still leaking some of my cum. "Nn.." I moaned at the warms feeling of his hand on my harden erection. "Damn! Are ya horny or something? Cause freaky ichi, yer body is demanding ta have sex even thought yer brain told ya not taa but I think yer body is doing the opposite way!." He said which made me blush. "I-Is… My body sometime went in heat!.. I-I think…? I mean I did go with it! A-after my pregnancy… U-Uncle said it was n-normal s-since my body already had sex even thought it w-was an accident!" I said while blushing all the while. "Ya mean like yer body is craving or addicted ta sex after that incident?" he asked as I nodded. "Damn! So h-how do ya deal with it?" he asked I blushed and start to explain.

"U-Usually i-if my body craving for sex.. I usually goes into masturbation mood!.. U-usually I d-do it with a s-sex toy!" I said I saw him smirked. "T-That why I told y-you not to have sex with me cause my body a-already craving for your body to f-fuck me s-senseless but I t-tried to control my need for sex so that I won't ended up getting pregnant again." I said. "Ya know! I wouldn't mind having plenty of children with ya ichi!." He said which made me blush. "R-Really?" I asked as he nodded. "But since yer not ready ta have another baby yet. I'm not gonna force ya still yer ready ichi, just let's me know when ya want ta have another baby, and I'll be there ta fuck ya so we can have another one!" he said.

"O-Okay… I-I'll let's you know when I want another child. So can we take a bath now before the water get cold?" I asked as he nodded and carry me as he put me down gently on the warm bathtub as I relaxed, soon he join in and sat behind me as I settle in resting my head on his chest as we stay their keeping ourselves warm from the heat of the water. He warps his arms around my waist underneath the warm water as I sighed in relief.

"Hmm. Warm!" I said as I heard him chuckle and kissed my neck I moaned. "I love ya ichi!" he said as I smiled and close my eyes and said. "Love you too, Grimm" I said. After the warm shower we had. Grimm went to his dresser room beside the shower room as I follow him naked and stared in awe at all the cloth he had. All his cloth where hanging neatly on their cases. And they were putted in order, like for formal cloth was on the formal cases, and normal cloth was on the normal cases and etc.. I saw Grimmjow put on some Calvin Klein brand of boxers. "Calvin Klein brand?" I asked in awe. He turns around and chuckles at my reaction and nodded his head. "Yea, Calvin Klein is one of my favorite brand of cloth, ichi, especially underwear,." He said I blushed. "Well Calvin Klein isn't the only brand I like, theirs: Giordano brand, Armani and Louis Vuitton. But Calvin Klein had been my most favorite out of all. On underwear brand that is, but if your wondering what brand of cloth I really like would be Armani!" he said which I gaped.

"O-Oh kay." I said. "What about ya ichi? What yer favorite brand?" he asked which I frowned. "I-I really don't have any favor. Since I mostly wear any brand as long as I loved the way the cotton of the cloth feel like. I mostly like soft cotton cloth." I said. "Like the brand of 'Cotton On?'" he asked. I blinked. "Yea something likes that." I said. He was putting his hand on his chin and was thinking of something that got me curious. "Why are you asking me about my favorite brand, Grimm?" I asked as he snapped at his thought and stared at me before grinning at me and said. "Oh nothing, just wanna know is all" he said. I looked at him suspiciously then shrugged as I went out of his dresser room and went to look for my bags as I pull out my cloth.

I put on my white shirt that wrote: 'I'm a fabulous Uke.' As I put on my black jeans pant then put on a red coat as I sat down on the bed while putting on my black converse shoes and tied the lace together. After that I went back to the dresser room and saw Grimmjow wearing a plain white t-shirt and an Armani jeans pants brand and a black Armani coat brand. He was also wearing a black converse shoe. I stared in awe at my boyfriend and fiancé. Grimmjow turn around and notice me staring at him as he smiled. "Like what ya see, babe?" he asked as he went toward me and warps his arms around my waist. "Y-You look good on that cloth Grimm, you really do look like a model!" I said he chuckle and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks babe. Now let's go!" he said as he dragged me out of his room as we made our way back in the kitchen where Grimmjow's parents were. "Wow! What took you two so long?" Grimm's mother asked. "N-Nothing." Grimmjow said. Grimmjow father frowned. "You two are not doing the 'S' thing now are you?" he asked as we shook our head. "NO! Well maybe a little of kissing and squeezing ichi butt! But that it nothing more!" Grimmjow said as I glared at him. We saw both Grimmjow parents sighed. "It fine, we don't mind having other grandchildren! But I don't think is a good idea to have one just yet while this two are still a baby, Grimm. I want you to at less try to control your need for sex a bit. Maybe when the twins turn 1 years old you two can starts making another one?." Grimmjow's father said which made me to gaped my mouth open.

"B-But that will be like next years! A-And.. Grimm's going to collage next year a-and we won't be able to fine and time to d-do it." I said which earn me a laugh from both Grimmjow's parents. "ichigo! You don't need to worry about that since Grimm will be going to one of his Uncle University Collage." Grimmjow's mother said. I blinked. "Eh? One of his uncles University? Which one?" I couldn't help but to asked. "La Noch University owned by Sousuke Aizen. Well all of Grimm's cousin are going their once they graduate their high school which is this year, right?" Grimmjow's father asked as I nodded and glance at Grimmjow. "What wrong ichigo?" Grimm's mother asked me. "Is just that.. La Noch University is in Tokyo! And I'm still in my second year of my high school while Grimm's is in his 4th year now." I said.

Which mean I still got one another year before I graduation in HS. And if I'm not mistaken if I'll be in my first year of collages next, next year, While Grimmjow will be in his third year of collages… We really are two years apart? I mean I'm 16 and Grimm's is 18!. (Sweat drop) it would be nice if we were in the same age, but sadly were not. And I only meet Grimmjow in that Kendo club when I was still in my freshman year and fall in love with him at first sight. Grimm's was our leader or captain in the Kendo club while I was a beginner. Grimm's started be-friend with me when he saw my skill in handing a sword well and offers me to join the Kendo club that how I got in the Kendo club.

…

Dose those times we spent together at the kendo club made him fall in love with me as well? Cause freaky I did. I glanced at my soon-to-be-husband. "ichigo? Are you alright dear?" Grimmjow's mother voice snapped me out of my thought. "Y-yes I'm fine, just been thinking of something." I said. "Really are you sure you're not feeling unwell?" She asked worriedly as I shook my head before smiling at her and said. "Really I'm fine, mother." I said. "Mama!" Haine called as he reached his tiny hand to be picked up and whine when he saw me wearing my outing cloth. "What wrong dear?" Grimmjow's mother asked my son who just continue to wiggles in her arms. I sighed and went toward them and kissed Haine forehead before saying. "Sorry pumpkin' but mommy can't take you out this time since Daddy and I will go on a Date. So be good with Grandma and grandpa while were gone okay?" I said as Haine frowned up at me and grabbed my coat. "Mama!" he whines and demanded to be tackles in my arms and was starting to cry when I refused.

"Ah-oh! How month are they again, dear?" Grimmjow's mother asked. "9 month old." I said. "Eh? What wrong if they are in their 9 month old?" Grimmjow asked. "9 month old tend to be clingy to their parents mostly to their mothers and don't want them to leave.." Grimmjow's mother said. "Mama!" Haine whine again which I sighed. "No, mean no!" I said as he stopped whine and pouted up at me and sulked on Grimmjow's mother arms which I sighed. I snatched him in Grimm's mother arms and tackle him close to me as he blinked then giggles in my arms. "You really don't want mommy to go to you?" I asked as he blinked up at me and nuzzled his head on my chest. "I take that as I yes." I said as I sighed. There got to be ways to left them with Grimmjow's parents without them whine and crying over while I'm away.

"Listen. Haine, Sweetie. Mommy need to go! Mommy will be back by later tonight?" I said as I tried to coax him but it didn't work as he started to whimper then soon cried. I sighed and rubbed his back. "Come on now, no crying." I said as he stared to cry even more loudly. "What wrong with him?" Grimmjow asked I turn around and mumble it. 'He doesn't want me to leave!' I said. He made and 'o' sound. Look like I don't have a choice but to sing them a lullaby still they fell asleep so we can leave.

"The bird is here and we are off  
To wherever those wings take us  
The atmosphere is crawling with airlines  
That wind through the clouds and look down on the crowds

Relax your back and let the noise  
Sing you to sleep in my arms  
If you awake before we arrive  
I will carry you down and I won't make a sound

The scent is strong as we move on  
And breathe in the pristine crime scene  
The false veneer is old like a substitute  
Volunteer from, oh, some other year

I'm just a shell as far as I can tell  
So I'll paint my eyes a light green  
The silver beams are twirling and swirling  
Throughout your dreams like air traffic streams (1)"

I sung as I felt haine loosen his grip on my coat as I looked down and saw him felt asleep in my arms, I smiled down and kissed his forehead and hand him to Grimmjow's mother carefully and gently as to not wake him up. I turn around and saw Alto had fallen asleep on his grandpa arms I smiled and went to Arturo Grimm's dad and kissed Alto forehead as he sleep and told my goodbye to Grimmjow's parents as I grabbed Grimmjow hand and went out of the kitchen.

When we were outside of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Grimmjow asked. I chuckle and explain. "Singing them a lullaby to tackles them to sleep for awhile, while we make our move and get out!" I said. He blinked. "Why?" he asked. "9 month old baby had a tendency to clingy to their parents mostly to theirs mother and don't want them to leave. So they only way to get them to leave you is to distract them with something or tell them firmly but smoothly without scaring them. On my cases I had to sing them a lullaby whenever I need to leave. Especially that I'm still going to school." I said.

"Eh? So ya usually have to sing them a lullaby everyday before ya leave to school?" Grimmjow asked which I nodded. "it kind of hard since they tend to cry and whine when I left and wouldn't stop screaming or crying still I give up and just stay home with them.. It a big problem to most mothers and very difficult to do… But every mother had to go through this kind of problem, but once the kids get use to it they will learn that it okay to let's their parents go.. It's may takes time before they can get use to it.." I said.

"Okay… Let's just go and maybe be back at noon so you can spend time with them?" Grimmjow said. Aww.. His being sweet?. "Really? You'll do that?" I asked. He nodded. "Yea, I kind of notice that yer grown ached to them a lot, which kind of cute." He said which I blushed. "You would be in the same shoes as I'm if you're the one who raising them and not me." I said. "True." He said. Soon we made it to Grimmjow car as we hop in and went out of the house and went to the mall.

TBC…

ME: OMG! I managed to reach the story up to page 38? In just 4 days? This is a whole new record? I haven't even notice it… Still I re-checked it… *sweat drop* (^_^"). Ah well hope ya all gonna love this chapter?

Oh yeah on no.1: the song ichigo sung to his baby is: "Air Traffic" By Owl City. Is a good song and almost sound like a lullaby song. You guys should try to listen to it! It a could song!. (^_^).


	9. Attention Author Note!

AN: Hello Everyone! Just want you all to know that Carabel-san had edited the chapter one and I uploaded it and I want to say thank you a lot Carabel for being my editor and sorry if I only just upload it just now,!. (sweatdrop) And don't worry! i'm still working on Chapter 9 and it's will be uploaded within another 3 or 4 more days? Just wait and be patient! ^^".


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! Well here chapter 9!.. XD hope ya long will like it!

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fanfic then don't read!. And Un-beta! And if ya don't like un-beta story than don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 9: Still Ichigo's POV

When we got out of Grimmjow house and hop on in his car as we made our way to the mall as Grimmjow parked his car in the parking lot. We were about to get out of the car when Grimmjow phone with on, he picked up his phone and answer it. "Yea mom?" he asked. "Yea his here with me. Why?... Okay.." Grimmjow said as he said to me. "Mother wants to talk to you about something." Grimmjow said and hand me his cellphone as I snatched it from his hand and answer it.

"Hello?" I said. "ichigo…. What will I do when the twins wake up?" Grimmjow's mother asked over the phone. "Eh? Well first they will starts to look for me. Try to distract them with their toys or comfort them, telling them that mommy just went out and will be back later on or something like that… Yes. I have it.. Is in their bags at Grimmjow's room.. Yes all their stuff, toys, book, etc are in there…. yes.. And please sing them a lullaby when it time for their nap time.. No they don't like it when they aren't singed a song to sleep… Any lullaby song will do… No… But Haine tend to sleep with his teddy bear while Alto would mostly like to sleep with his pacifier on his mouth… Yes, he tends to love to chew in his sleep… No… That all.. Yes their food is also in their bags… Alright I'll tell Grimm's to send my phone number to you… Okay… Thank you mother… Bye…" I said as I gave the phone back to Grimmjow as he and his mother had a bit of conversation over the phone before he hangs up.

We got off of his car and went inside the mall. People where staring at us while some gasped and started to gossip. "OMG! Isn't that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and ichigo Kurosaki?" a female asked her friend beside her. "I heard that ichigo got knocked up with Grimmjow's kids, his also a bearer, which mean he can get pregnant.." a male said to his friend. "I also saw in the news last week that Grimmjow proposal to ichigo to marry him.. Think their here for a date?" another male asked his friend which I blushed and made me gripped my hold on Grimmjow hand which he turn around and cooked an eyebrow at me.

"G-Grimm.. They're talking about us!" I whisper to him. "Tried to ignored them and don't listen to their gossiping, ichi!" he said. I gritted my teeth. "I… can't." I said which made Grimmjow sighed at me and pull out his ipod and hand it to me and said. "Here try to listen to music; it will distract you from their gossiping." He said as I nodded and put the ear phone on my ears as I played some song on Grimmjow's ipod as Grimmjow hold my hand and lead me to wherever he want us to go.

Soon he led me to a cloth shop. But not just any cloth shop is was the Armani cloth store as I pull the ear phone out of my ears and looked at him. "What are we doing here in Armani store, Grimm?" I asked as I saw him smirked at me. "What else? Ta buys ya new cloths ta wear for tonight meeting and… For ours photo shoot and meeting with the interview.. I don't have ta worried about myself since I got plenty of new cloth at home, ya on the other side need a new cooler cloth that will attract the viewers." He said which made me blush as he dragged me inside the shop.

"Ah… isn't it Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…" a blonde who hairs was long that almost reach his hip said. "What ya doing here Ilfort Grantz?" Grimmjow said. Wait! Did he just say Ilfort Grantz? Grantz as in one of his cousin? Cause freaky I only know one person who had a Grantz last name in them and that Szayel Apollo Grantz… So who's this guy?

"Got bored at home while big brother busy doing his science project…" IIfort said in a broadly tone. "Ah well.. Can't blame Szayel for being a science freak.." Grimmjow said. Wait what?. "G-Grimmjow.. Who's he?" I asked as Iifort notice me and blinked before smirking. "Ah. So this is my soon to be cousin-in-law, eh? Brother Szayel was right, he really do look cute!" IIfort said as I blenched and blinked at him. "Y-Your Szayel younger brother?" I asked in disbelieving. IIfort nodded his head. "Yes. I'm surprise he didn't say anything to his friend that he had a little brother.. And if you're wondering as to why I'm not in the same school as my brother is because I'm in an all boys school.." IIfort said.

"Yea just want ta go in an all boys school 'cause ya want all the cute guys ta huge over ya." Grimmjow said which earn him a glare from IIfort. "I'm not! I just don't want to be in the same room where the woman are and be seat beside them.." IIfort said. "That the same thing **as** saying yer gay! Admit it Iifort ya like cute guys. Cute and tall so they can fuck ya like their no tomorrow." Grimmjow taunted which earn him a glared and a humped from his younger cousin.

"Anyway.. What are you doing here for, Iifort? aside from going here out of boredom." Grimm said. IIfort shrugged before answering. "I'm here to look for something to make me look beautiful for tonight family meeting.. So bye now! I gonna go!" IIfort said as he waved his hips side by side before he disappears from our sight. I stared to where he left and shook my head.

"He remind me of Yumichika a lot with all that being beautiful and must look beautiful in front of the guest and etc.." I said which earn me a laugh coming from my fiancé. "Yea, I wonder what will be the out come if we put them both together in the same room?" he asked. "They would probable tried to kill in each other over who's the most beautiful between them and ending up damaging their face and blamed each other for it?" I said which made Grimmjow to laugh even harder and louder.

"Haha! I love ta see that!.. We should do that someday and see what they will do?" he said in amusement which I roll my eyes at him. "Can we just go and pick which cloth well on me so that we can have lunch after this?" I asked in annoyance when Grimmjow wouldn't stop laughing. About 1 minute he stopped laughing as he dragged me as he picked 12 kind of cloth and drag me to the fitting room to try them on.

After the fitting room and paying for the cloth he picked for me. We went to the Pizza Hut and had our lunch there as we sat and order a perpperoni lovers pizza and some buffalo chicken and Cheesesticks for dessert and some light coke for me while Grimmjow order a root beer.

Soon our order came as we eat while talking among ourselves. "So. Where do you wanna go after this?" Grimmjow asked as he bites on his pizza. I took a slip of my drink before answering him. "Anywhere will do… Oh! Can we stop by at the baby's store? I want to buy something for the twins." I said desperately, he chuckle. "Sure we can…So after this will go buy ya a new shoe and some accessories for ya then will head ta the baby's store and maybe drop by at the book store if ya want? I know how much ya love to read book!" He said as I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"OMG! They actually here for a date?" a female asked her friend who where at back of us as my eyebrow twitched. "And my gosh! So is really is true that they had a baby?." A female asked her other friend. "You didn't know? I saw it on the news. And freaky they look like Grimmjow!" one said. "I also heard that Grimmjow had proposal to ichigo too marry him." One asked.

"is that even official?" another one asked her friend as we heard them gossiped behind our back I was about to snap and told them too shut up when I felt Grimmjow hand on my hand as I looked at him as he shook his head no as he mumble something like: 'No! Don't mind them and just ignore them' he mumbles as I nodded and sink low on my chair as I took a slip of my drink.

After lunch we went to buy me a new shoe and some accessories. It seem like everywhere we go we heard gossiping about us dating here and me having kids with Grimmjow and the proposal thing. Soon we went to the Baby's store. I went to the baby's boy cloth section as Grimmjow follow me. I picked some cute baby boys pants and show it to Grimmjow. "How this one, dear?" I asked as Grimmjow smiled and nodded his head. Grimmjow went to the other section and pull an Orange shirt that wrote 'My parents love each other that why they made me' and show it to me which I smiled and nodded at him he picked another one with the same writing.

I want to the other section as Grimmjow follow suit. I picked two pacifier, baby bottle, and Silicone nipples. I turn around and saw Grimmjow cooked an eyebrow at me. "Don't the twins already have their Pacifier at home? And why buy a silicone nipples when their baby bottle already had one and why buy another new baby bottle?" he asked I sighed and answer him.

"Grimm. Is not just any Pacifier. It's a favor pacifier type. Alto had a hobby of picking flavor of pacifier and if he doesn't like it he'll grow bored and throw it. And I have to buy him new and different flavor each month cause he'll grown bored with his old one and wouldn't want to use it again. And for the baby bottle they need a new one, the one they had was getting old and I need to buy the silicone nipples because they're every picky. And Haine had a hobby of throwing his baby bottle if he didn't like the feeling of the silicone nipples, the last time I gave him that he didn't like it he throw it at the window." I said. Grimmjow stared at me.

"Haine and Alto throwing things?" he asked as I nodded. Grimmjow went toward me and open some silicone nipples box and pull out one of it and examine it and touch the tops. "This one is rough and hard. I'm guessing the twins like a soft silicone nipples am' I right?" he asked as I nodded. "Try the other one and open it before you pick it then we can pay for it." He said I did what he said and open the other box and taste it to my surprise it was soft I turn to Grimmjow and nodded telling him it was the one.

We walked and looked around still I grabbed Grimmjow arms when I just remember something. "What is it, ichi?" he asked. "Grimmjow, don't we need baby Car seats for your car when we take the twins out?" I said as he thought. "Kind to think of it you're right let's go look for the twins car seats." He said as I nodded.

After where done buying all the twins need, we even buy them a swing and a new play pen to play with as we went to the pharmacy to buy the twins medicine and mine. Around 5 pm we went back to Grimmjow's house as he stopped on the entrance as a butler came as I open my door to the car and came out. "Shawlong, go call the rest of the maid and tell them to pick up the thing we brought and bring them in the living room." Grimmjow said well more of order it as Shawlong their butler nodded his head and went inside. Soon he came back with the rest of the maid as Grimmjow open the back seat of the car for them to get the thing we brought.

"Shawlong, here! Take it and go park my car on the garaged." Grimmjow said as Shawlong nodded and bowed as he waited for the rest of the maid to finish packing the thing we brought and bring it inside the house. I keep watching at the maid coming in and out of the house as they brought the thing we buy that I didn't even notice Grimmjow sneaked his arms around my waist still he whisper in my ears.

"What wrong, babe?" he asked I turn around and said. "N-nothing.. Just been thinking… Can we go see the twins now?" I asked as he chuckles and nodded as we kissed before going inside the house. When we got inside and went into the living room we saw both Grimmjow's parents were playing with the twins in the coach as Haine notice me and smiled as he called. "MAMA!" he called as I chuckle and went toward him and bend down as I kissed his forehead.

"Hello sweetie, Mommy home!" I said as he giggle and reach for his hand to be picked up by me as I did so and tackle him in my arms. "Have two been good while I'm away?" I asked as Haine just looked up at me and blinked. "Don't worry dear, they been good. Well when they wake up they did cry and looking for you but when we started to play with them they stopped crying and well started to play.." Grimmjow's mother said.

"Oh?" I said as I looked at my baby boy and kissed his forehead. "Sorry about that dear. But mommy do need a time off and need to spent sometime with Daddy." I said which made Grimmjow to smirk when I called him Daddy. "But that doesn't mean mommy doesn't miss you or think of you! Mommy missed you everyday!" I said as I nuzzle my nose on my son belly which earns me a giggle from my son.

"Mama!" Alto my other son called as he wiggle in his grandpa arms and reaches for his tiny hand to be picked up by me as I smiled and went Arturo and picked him up from his Grandpa hold as Alto nuzzle his head on my neck which I chuckle. When Alto pull away from my neck and looked and blinked at me I nuzzle my nose on his nose as he giggles.

"mama." Alto said as he kissed my check which I return the favor and kissed his forehead. "Yes sweetie?" I asked as Alto sighed and nuzzle his head on my neck before drifting off to sleep. Grimmjow went toward to me as Haine reach his arms to be picked up by his Daddy as Grimmjow snatched Haine in my arms and tackle him in his arms as Haine cuddle on his father chest before drifting of to sleep too.

I rocked Alto to sleep as I hmmed a song it was the 'go to sleep' song I hmmed the song to them as they slept in our arms. I peaked to side of my shoulder and saw Alto sleeping peacefully in my shoulder as I smiled down at him and patted his shoulder as he continue to sleep. Grimmjow came toward me and whisper in my ear. "Shouldn't we tackle them ta bed in their cribs, Berry?" Grimmjow asked as l looked apology at him since I forgot to tell Grimmjow men to bring the twins cribs alone with us when we came here this morning.

Grimmjow blinked and cooked an eyebrow at me. "What with dat look for ichi?" he asked. "I-I forgot to bring their cribs alone with me when we came h-here." I said as I saw Grimmjow blinked before sighing. "Guess we don't have a choice but to put them in my bed. I don't mind them sleeping in my bed they're my kids after all, is just that I don't think it safe enough to put them in my bed without any bed rails." Grimmjow said.

"Oh don't worried about that Grimmjow, We had your old rails when you were 5 years old, it still on the antics.." Grimmjow father said. Grimmjow and I blinked. "You mean that old Gummy bear bed rails?" Grimmjow asked in disbelieved as Grimmjow dad nodded. "Yes.. It's still alive Grimm." His father said as he called one of their maids to get the bed rails. Soon the maid came back with the bed rails. I couldn't help but chuckle and laugh at Grimmjow's bed rails when he was little, because 1: it was a pinky gummy bear. 2: it was also color pink. Which made me giggles. Grimmjow seem to notice my giggle as he turn around and glare at me. I stopped laughing and grinned at Grimmjow while blinking my eyes cutely at him.

He snorted at me and told the maid to set the Rails in his bed so that I and Grimmjow could tackle the twins to bed in Grimmjow's room. When the maid came back and told us at the Rails had be settle as Grimmjow and I went upstairs to Grimmjow's room and was happy that the Rails was settle both side of Grimmjow's bed as I put the twins in Grimmjow's bed and put the other pillow beside the twins so that they won't bumped to the rails when they roll in their sleep as I put Haine teddy bear beside him as he cuddle with it.

I turn to look at Alto who was about to suck his thump in his sleep again when I put his pacifier in his mouth as he gladly chewed on it as I sighed in relief and rubbed their head gently as I bend down to kiss each their forehead. I could feel Grimmjow watching me but I didn't mind it, I had always wanted him to see this, to show him how much his kids, no our children mean a lot to me and I can't afford to lose them.

Arturo Grimmjow's dad came in Grimmjow's room with a video baby monitors with him as he told us it would be useful while Grimmjow and I are downstairs when we eat or etc and want to know it the twins were okay or to check on them we can just use the video monitor to do it. I didn't mind. We put the baby monitors beside Grimmjow's night stand table as we take the controller and went downstairs. To get the stuff we brought inside his room.

At 6pm Grimmjow and I went to dress ourselves in something more formal since were going to have meeting tonight alone with mine and Grimmjow's family members. When I was done I went to the twins in Grimmjow's bed while Grimmjow was still fixing himself in his dresser room. I sighed in relief when the twins were still sounds asleep on Grimmjow's bed. I was having a second thought: weather I should wake the twins up so that I can dress them in their attire that Grimmjow's and I brought for them for tonight meeting or just bring them alone with us asleep in just their house attire?

I was too caught up in my thinking that I didn't felt Grimmjow warping his arms around my waist still he whisper something to my ears. "What wrong babe? Ya seem ta be in a deep thought, mind telling me what ya have in mind?" he asked as I turn my head to look at him and said. "Grimm… Should I woke them up so that we can dress them up in their cloth that we buy for tonight meet or should we just leave them wearing like that while bringing them with us while they're still asleep or should we just leave them here while we bring the monitors controller or have someone keeps an eye on them while were at the meeting?" I asked.

Grimmjow blinked. "if ya want I can ask Shawlong to look after them while were at the meeting and just called us if the twins are awake? Beside I trusted Shawlong since he been working with us every since I was 12!." Grimmjow said. I thought of it for a moment and nodded my head in agreement. "Alright will let's Shawlong look after them for awhile, while where at the meeting." I said as Grimmjow nodded and picked up the intercom and inform Shawlong. Soon Shawlong came as I told Shawlong to call us if the twins are awake.

Soon we made it to Grimmjow's family party room where we will held the meeting as I saw Nnoitra family came in and congratulation us on our engagement and were asking to where the twins were as we told them that they were asleep at Grimmjow's room with the maid keeping an eye on them. Soon Szayel's family came followed by Ulquiorra's, Stark's and Nel's and Luppi's family. Then followed by my family members: Renji's and his parents, Shiro since his dad is away for another day he came alone by himself, Uyruu's and his family, Toshiro's and his family and his Uncle Ukitake who was my Psychology doctor and Tousen Kaname who were my midwife doctor, Byakuya and Rukia's family was also here since they are part of Grandpa company employer and last the person to came was my dad, the girls were left at home since this meeting were for adult.

Ukitake came toward me and Grimmjow. "Hello, Ichigo is nice to see you again, how have you been? Are you still taking the medicine I gave you to take? And how's the twins coming alone?" he asked as I smiled to him. "I'm good, and yes I'm still taking the medicine you gave me to take once in a while, and the twins are doing quite well, in fact they are quite health and energetic." I said which Ukikate chuckle when I told him how energetic the twins are.

Soon we settle and had our dinner together. After the dinner was the meeting. "We are here to gather and have a discussing about the promising wedding of my son and Kurosaki's son which my wife and Isshin wife had planed before head—" Grimmjow's father said but was stopped as Grimmjow said.

"What? Planned before head? Ya mean ya guys planned this a long time ago about me and ichigo's to be marriages?" Grimmjow asked which Arturo his dad nodded his head. "Yes.. Your mother and I was planning on telling you once you turn 20, but since you knocked ichigo up and had a child with him, we didn't have a choice but to wed you two at this ages for the better of the company sake. And since you already proposal to ichigo a week early before the actually announcement of your engagement.. So it not a problem anymore since we already realize that you two are deeply in love with each other." Arturo said which made me and Grimmjow to blush.

"O-okay.. But what was the agreement that mom and ichigo's mother agree too?" Grimmjow asked. "the agreement was to hand over both the company to you and ichigo when you two turn 25 and marriage and to also stops the rivalry of both company and let's the world known that both company had come too peace with each other and are willingly to work each other by engaged both of our children in the near future which you and ichigo's engagement." Arturo said.

Which made me and Grimmjow to gap our mouth open in shock, surprise and speechless even our cousin where also shock to hear this news. "B-But how-?" I asked. Arturo chuckle and said. "I know is because Aizen was your mother midwife.. He's the one who found out about your baby sister inside you when you were just a baby and he the one who took it out of you.. And he the one who discovers that you wear a bearer and could get pregnant in the near future when you turn in your teenage year. Your mother and my wife had that deal with you two when both of you grow up and be marriage to each other was their value of deal as a friend and a sisterhood, your father and I couldn't deny their wishes.. So you get the idea, ichigo.. And beside we really don't care what the world say as long as you two are happy to each other.." Arturo said.

Which made me happy.. For some reason and wants to jump on my future husband and kiss him in front of everyone but didn't do it and tried to hold back my need. "Now… For what we are here would be the not also the discuss about my son engagement but also the family business, the La noch S.W.A.T station will still remind in Stark's hand while under the command of… My son of course and the science division will also goes to Szayel's under both Grimmjow and ichigo command in the near future. The agents and police business and law will be hand over to Ulquiorrra's under both Grimmjow and ichigo's command… and the transportation will be handed to Nnoitra's… The food marketing will be handing to Luppi's in the near future… and the rest of the family company will be deiced to both of Grimmjow and ichigo to deiced which they will hand it except for the Soul Society Company and mine will be going to both our son hand in the near future so we adult will be expected you children to handle the company well in the near future… That all for my part. Isshin your turn.." Arturo said which my father nodded.

"Before I go to the point.. And since Urahara is the second in command and the vice-president of the Soul Society music career the place will goes to Renji to handle the business under my son command… The finical business will goes to Byakuya's hand since I trusted it in his care for the matter… The Karakura mall we owned will be giving and hand in the care of Toshiro since I'm sure he can do a good job in managing it… Beside I'm sure he knows the mall like the back of his hand… And for the transportation business will be handed to Shiro.. And the rest of our family treasure will go to ichigo and his family, meaning your kids, son." Isshin said.

I just sat there speechless. Really? Was dad and grandpa really gonna hand it all to me and my family? That same goes to Grimmjow too? B-But why? "But why?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me. "What you mean by 'why' son?" Dad asked. "I-I mean w-why give it all to me? W-Why not you take the company dad?" I asked. Dad sighed.

"I'm sorry ichigo but both your mother and grandfather and I already had deiced to hand it to you once you're old enough. And once you finish your collages as well.. Beside you're the only one we can trust to handle the family business.. You can ask for help from your cousin I won't mind that but the deal still goes on ichigo.. Were letting you handle the company business we trust you with that and whatever you deny and refuse it we won't accept that.. I'm sorry son but we already made a decision that the company will goes in your hand.. And that finally." Dad said.

Which made me want to sink low in my chair and wish that there was a black hole would appear beneath me and sallow me whole so that I can forget all about this. Sure I don't mind being marriage to Grimmjow but handling the family Company is just too much for me to handle. I mean freaky I'm still a teenager and would want to enjoy my life being a kid and not being forced to deal with the family business. I wanted to be an artist or a singer someday not a business man to run the family company.

I didn't even realize that I was gripping my hold on to Grimmjow still he whisper it to me. "ichi, yer gripping my hand ta tightly!. Listen I know it be hard on ya. It hard on me too ta handle my family company but we have no choice but ta handle our family business together and look yer not alone in this. I'm here ta support ya okay?" he asked as I nodded my head and gave him my apology look as he did the same as I loosen my grip on his hand as he rubbed my arms with his hand to comfort me.

He turns to our parents and said. "Alright, ichigo and I will work together ta keeps the family Company still working… And I also promise ta help ichigo with whatever he need." He said which made me blush. "Very well then… Let's get to the wedding topics… So Grimmjow, ichigo where will you two want you're wedding to be held at?" Grimmjow father asked. I looked at Grimmjow as he looked at me and grinned before answering his father.

"ichigo wanted our wedding to be in Tokyo… I didn't mind it thought. Just had the problem to which place in Tokyo were going to held the weeding.." Grimmjow said. Kind to think of it… Tokyo had a lot of cool and expensive resort to held a wedding and a party.. So it's really is hard to fine a place to held the wedding?. "Why not in some of your resort there Grimmjow? I'm sure ichigo would just love to have yours wedding there? I mean the Pantera resort one was the biggest aside from Los Noches resort that Uncle Aizen owned." Luppi said as everyone turned to look at him.

Grimmjow turned to me and said. "ichi? Ya wouldn't mind having our wedding in one of my family resort now do you?" he asked which I shook my head and answer. "I don't mind or cares on where we'll be holding the wedding as long as we got marriages." I said. He shrugged. "Well, everyone?" Grimmjow asked. Nobody answer him, he sighed. "Guess the wedding well be at Pantera resort then.." He said.

"Well then that settle—" my dad said but got cut off by Renji. "B-but uncles if their wedding will be held in Grimmjow's resort were will the party be held then?" Renji asked. "Good point! Where will it be, hm?" Uncle Kisuke said. I sighed. "I got a better idea… If I remember there was this foreign church in Tokyo for foreigner people right? So why not just held the wedding there then the party will be at Grimmjow's resort?" I said everyone were silent for a while. "Great idea, ichigo!" dad said which I roll my eyes at him.

"Well then that settles… Their wedding will be at—" Dad said but was stopped by Uyruu. "One question…" he said as Dad frowned at Uyruu before nodding to lets him continues asking the question. "Actually this is for ichigo since his the one who are getting marriage here." Uyruu said as I blinked and looked at Uyruu. "What is it?" I asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted the traditional wedding or the modern one. And I was also wondering if you wanted to wear tuxedo or a wedding dress?" he asked which made me blush at the thought about me wearing a wedding dress.

"One: I don't like traditional so where going with the modern way of wedding, two: I ain't wearing a dress so is out of the—" I said but got cut off as Rukia said. "But ichigo if you're going to have your wedding at Tokyo church, you do realize that men to men wedding aren't allowed there, so the only way to get through and had your official wedding there is by pretending to be a girl? Wear likes a girl's wedding gown and tada!" Rukia said which made me paled.

"I don't think he like that idea of yours Rukia." Renji said which I just sat there gapping my mouth open in shock and disbelieve at Rukia idea. Well who wouldn't if your female best friend is forcing you to do her scheme? Just for her amusement? "Aww. Come on? Is the only way he'll have his wedding with Grimmjow?" She added. "….I still don't think he'll like it.." Renji said. "He just being a baby.. I mean is just this one time? Just one time and he'll won't be doing it again.." Rukia said.

"One time? That the second I'll say.. I mean he already did wear a girly costume on dat Luppi's party. Plus two for his wedding plus three for their wedding party plus four for their honeymoon!... See? Is not just a one times thing!" Shiro said. "Not that he's a bearer… Wait! Isn't me or is everyone here just label ichi as a woman because he's a bearer?" Renji said which every stared at him as I glared at him. "I'm soo not a woman Renji.. Doesn't mean I can get pregnant although I'm 100% male doesn't mean you have to label me as part of the woman territory?" I said which everyone chuckle at me.

"Don't worry, babe yer more awesome that any of them aside from my mother, aunty Unohana and the rest of my aunty and yours… I have ta give them a credit for it, they are after all our family members.." Grimmjow said which I glared danger at him which he just grinned at me like an idiot. "Label me as a woman again and you'll be sleeping in the coach." I said which made everyone in the room to laugh.

"Haha! Omg king! Ya two only been dating and engaged to each other for only a few days and ya guy already acting like a husband and I wife.." Shiro said which made me and Grimmjow to blush. "Shiro shut up!" I said which he laughed as i blushed tenfold. "Now, now children no need to be teasing each other… Now let's go back to the topic…But I have to agree on Rukia, ichigo. Sorry but I think dressing you up and pretend to be a women is the only way you will have your wedding with Grimmjow, An official one!" Uncle Kisuke said which I blushed again.

"Why does everyone is so kneeing on letting me wear a dress for my wedding?" I asked as I whine. "Cause one: Your name is a girly name.." Renji said as I pouted at him. "And two… You almost pass as a girl. You only need a wig for it and there you go? a girl version of yourself." Uyruu added. "And three: Ya look like a girl, have the ability ta get pregnant like a girl, and had Grimmjow kids. So is only fair!. For ya ta wear a wedding gown instead of a tuxedo on yer wedding day!" Shiro added.

I took a deep breath before giving up and said. "Fine, fine, FINE!. You guys win! I'll wear a damn wedding gown on my wedding day and pretend to be a woman then! There happy now?" I asked as they grinned at me and nodded their head when I glared at them before sulking beside Grimmjow who just stared at me. "Don't worry ichigo! Will give you the best and beautiful wedding gown you will never forget! Just leave it to me and Uyruu to do the work!" Rukia said which made me shiver.

"Whatever…" I huffed. "Well since that settle… Look like Uyruu, Rukia and the rest of the girls and mother will be the one to deal with ichigo's wedding gown and the bride maid gown and the grooms… Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Toshiro will be the one to deal with the flowers arrangement… Szayel, Luppi will be the one to deal with managing the decoration…. Stark, Kisuke, Shiro and Renji will be the one to deal with managing and looking for the wedding church location. Expect for the party location since will be using Arturo's resort for that.. isshin, Arturo, Grimmjow and Ichigo will deal with the invitation.." Grandpa said.

Wait! "WHAT?" both I and Grimmjow said. "W-Wait a minute!. What you mean me and Grimmjow, dad and Arturo-san will be the one to deal with the invitation?" I asked. "Well duh king! Who's here is having their wedding? Well is ya duh! Of course yer the one who have ta do the invitation thing, is yer damn wedding not mine, them or anybody but yer and Grimmjow wedding!" Shiro said. I groaned. "Fine! But who do I'll invite then?" I asked everyone looked at me like I was and idiot which I probable am?

"Anyone you want son, is your wedding not mine or anybody here in the room expect for you and Grimmjow. Since you two will be the one who's having there wedding." Dad said. "I… Let's see, there Tasuki, Orihime, Chad.. Keigo, Mizuiro… I think that it! There the only friend I have at school… I don't know about whose Grimmjow hang out with aside from his cousin.." I said which made everyone to turn and stared at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shrugged at our stared before saying. "The only people in my gang were: Di Roy Linker, Nakim Greedina and Erdorad Leones.." Grimmjow said. "You're hanging out with those freaks?" Luppi asked Grimmjow as Grimm glared at his younger cousin. "For your information those 3 happen to be very loyal to me!.. They been a good subordinate to have so bug off and don't call them freak! Is not my fault that they look that way?" Grimmjow said which earn him a giggle coming from Szayel and Nnoitra.

"Whatever… I still think that my gang is better then yours, Grimm, they are beauty and loyal not like your freakish little group!." Luppi said. "Oi! Don't ya dare call my group a freakishly ya stupid girly—" Grimmjow said but was cut off as IIfort butted in and said. "Please refer from saying freakish and ugly in front of my beauty face you two.. Is not good for my health." IIfort said which made everyone in the room to stare at him weirdly.

Some one coughed as everyone stopped staring at IIfort and turn to the person who coughed. "Ahem… Now, now children no need to make chaos on our meeting gathering… Now back to the topic…" Ukitake said as they shut up. When the meeting was over and it was dinner time, Shawlong called and inform us that the twins were awake. Grimmjow and I excuse ourselves and went to Grimmjow's room to tend to the twins need.

When we got to Grimmjow's room the twins were crying in his bed as I went to the bed and bet down as I picked Haine in my arms and hushes his crying down a bit. "Hush now, baby. Mommy here.. Don't cry!." I said as Haine soon stopped crying and looked up at me as I smiled down at him.

"Mama.." he called as I smiled down at him. "Yes baby?" I asked as he blinked up at me as I whipped his tears away. "M-Milk!.." he said as he looked up at me with his pledging look as I sighed and told Shawlong kindly to get the milk and re-heat it and held it to me downstairs from the refrigerator, Shawlong nodded and went to get the twins their bottle of milk downstairs and went back up to Grimmjow's room with the twins baby bottle and held it to me as I feed the twins.

After feeding them Grimmjow and I went to dress them up and went back downstairs with the twins in our arms. Dad and the rest of the adult came toward us and coated on the twins as my two sons just stared there and seen many different people inside the meeting room and smiled when they saw Renji, Shiro, Toshiro, Uyruu and called them.

After Dinner, Grandpa said that he'll will be announcing our engagement to the media to clear thing up and to let's the world know. Father and Grandpa told me that I'll be staying at Grimmjow's house still next week, they said it'll be good for the both of us and so that Grimmjow won't have to pick me up at home when it was time for or photo shooting and etc.. I was blushing when Dad insist that I should be sleeping with Grimmjow's in his bed. Saying that I should get used to sleeping beside Grimmjow in his bed since were going to be husband and wife soon. Dad also said that he brought the twins cribs and some of my school supplies and some of my cloth and etc.

Everyone in the meeting room was teasing me about sleeping beside with Grimmjow in his bed and etc which I blushed hard.

After the meeting was over, Grimmjow had told his man to set up the twins cribs in his room and bring my stuff their too. When everything were settle in Grimmjow's room and all my stuff and the twins stuff were neatly been arranged in his room, as Grimmjow and I tackle the twins to sleep while singing their lullaby song. When the twins was sound asleep in my arms, i tackle them in their cribs and cover them up with their blanket as I bent down and kiss their forehead as Grimmjow came out of his bathroom as he dried himself up with the towel. He came toward me and warped his arms around my waist while peaking at the twins who were asleep in their cribs.

"I'm going to take a quick shower now Grimm…" I said as he nodded and let's me go but not with a kiss on the lips when we broke the kiss him smiled down at me. "Come to bed when yer done with yer bath ichigo!" he said as I nodded and peaked his check as I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I was done taking a bath I went out of the bathroom as I dry myself only to see Grimmjow sound asleep on his—no our bed, I smiled as his sleeping face as I went to check on the twins only to see them sound asleep too in their cribs. I smiled down at my babies and kiss them in their forehead without waking them up before climbing in the bed beside Grimmjow as I crawled closer to him as I rest my head on his chest while my other hand was on his waist as I felt his arms warp around me in his sleep as I smiled and went to sleep.

Normal POV's

A black limo stopped by in the front gate of Soul Society Company building as and old man went out of the passenger seat, plenty of reporter where gathering outside the building. Waiting for somebody, when they notice him, the head of the company they began to crowd over him and where asking question to question. He simple ignored them as his bodyguard where covering him and where blocking, pushing the reporter away from him as he made his way inside the building and went inside the meeting room where a few selected and trusted reporter were there.

Everyone in the meeting room bowed down to him as the sat down on his seat. "Please sit down gentleman as we began the meeting.."

At the Jeagerjaques's mansion.

A Blue haired and Orange haired Teen sat on the kitchen table as Grmmjow's father turn the TV on as ichigo was carrying his youngest son in his arms, Grimmjow was on the kitchen table eating his breakfast that ichigo's made, which the maid protested at first since they will get yelled at by Grimmjow if he ever fine out that his fiancé was cooking food for them when it was to pose the maid or the chief job to do the cooking and not his fiancé, but ichigo had insisted that he wanted to cook breakfast for his soon-to-be-husband so the maid, chief and even the butler didn't have the heart to dismay his pledged and offer and lets him cook for today breakfast.

And when Grimmjow and his parents wake up and went downstairs to find a wonderful yet delicious meal for breakfast they ever had and found out that it was ichigo's cooking which made both Grimmjow's parents to perish his wonderful talent in cooking and how wonderful of a wife ichigo will become for their son which made the orange haired teen to blush at their comment and thanks them for it.

Grimmjow on the other hand were very delighted to the point of wanting to kiss ichigo in front of his parents and children but hold the urged to do so and remind clam. As they watch something on the flat TV screen which happen to be the news channel.

"Good morning Karakura town and for today news will be a shocking news! Just a while ago, Yammoto-sama the head and owner of Soul Society had just announced that the person who was going to marry his Grandson was in fact Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in secret and surprise for him, and he also said that he was surprise to see Grimmjow-kun had proposal to his grandson in the open but didn't mind it and was happy to see that they are indeed in love with each other.. And was not disappointed about their engagement and also said that it was time for the Espada and Soul Society to stop the war between both company and begin to work each others like brothers in arms.. ichigo and Grimmjow engagement was the proof of the deal for both side of the company for the sign of peace contract in both side.. Yammoto-sensei also had announced that his grandson and grandson-in-law wedding will be held In Tokyo this coming December.. Since his grandson didn't want to have his wedding on the month of November for an unknown reason… He also had announced that the two couple will be having their first photo shot as a couple and a family starting next week and won't be able to attend school still next week on Monday.. Saying that they will be having an interview about their wedding engagement and all the un-wanted question they will answer on their live interview starting next week and well be held a new recording video about their new song as a couple—"Arturo turned off the TV as he sighed in relief and turn around to face the two couple who were now blushing tenfold from embarrassment at the news report.

"I-I can't believe that Grandpa just said all those stuff like it was okay with him?.. It's soo. Surreal!" ichigo said as everyone stared at him. "Well it doesn't matter now that the people will soon stopped spreading the whole gossiping since yer grandpa just announced the whole world about our engagement and wedding, Babe!" Grimmjow said as he warped an arm around his fiancé who were blushing madly. "I hope so Grimm… I mean who know? It might back fire them and would start to insult us?" ichigo said which made his fiancé to frown at him. "What make ya say that, babe?" Grimmjow asked his fiancé who were hugging their youngest son tightly but not tied enough to actually hurt it. "I mean half the female at our school and the outside the world are probable still head over heel in love with you… Well is not that I'm in love with you too… it that just they might hate me for stealing you from them?" Ichigo said which made Grimmjow to blink his eyes then frowned at his beloved fiancé.

"Keh! Like I care about them!. All the matter ta me is ya, Berry… Beside if they ever tries to hurt ya they gonna regret it and will never ever hurt ya again, woman or not! Yer're more important to me ichi!" Grimmjow said as he kissed his fiancé check. Ichigo face where flushed. "T-Thank you dear, and I love you too!" ichigo said as he return the favor by kissing his fiancé check too which made Grimmjow to chuckle when he saw the blush that show in his young fiancé face. "Aww.. Just look at you two make me what to picture you two, but too bad I don't have a camera with me!" Grimmjow's father said as Arturo sighed in disappointed. "Now, now, dear! No teasing our son and his fiancé in front of our grandchildren!" Grimmjow's mother said as Amelia smiled happily at the scene in front of her, in all of her life she never since Grimmjow this happy before every since that accident a year ago. Beside it was only naturally for a mother to be happy when their child is happy too right?

"Oh!. I forgot!. What is today Date?" ichigo asked. Grimmjow cooked and eyebrow at his fiancé before saying. "Oct. 13 why?" he said. Ichigo face where pale at he had forgotten that his twins sons birthday where coming soon. "ichigo? What wrong?" Grimmjow asked worriedly. "I-Is n-nothing… I-It's just that the twin's birthday is in three day from now!" ichigo said. "Oh, dear! That is a problem… You two are going to be having your photo shooting for the magazine new hit list topics staring tomorrow right?" Amelia asked the two as the teen couple nodded.

"Then on 15 you two will be having a sign in contract for the new publishing right? And on 16 you two will be having your live interview show in one of La Noches opera show right?" she asked again which the two couple nodded. She turns to her husband who cooked an eyebrow at her. She sighed and said. "Dear, can you cancel the interview on 16 and move it on 17?. It would be bad enough if we don't celebrate our first grandchildren's 10 month old birthday! And I'm sure their others grandparents would love to throw them their first big birthday celebration!" Amelia asked her husband.

Arturo looked and narrows his deep blue eyes at his grandson who was in his beloved mother arms and was sucking his thumb and nodded at his wife and pulls out his cellphone to call his secretary. "Elisa, it me! Can you cancel the live interview for my son and his fiancé and move it on 17?" He asked as he could hear his secretary asked the 'why?' panicky on the other side of the phone as he began to explain. "Is my first grandchildren's birthday on oct. 16!... Yes…. Okay thank you Elisa.. I will be also giving you your day off starting on oct. 15, 16, 17, 18, 19.. No… yes I don't think they would mine you coming to the twin's birthday party… Yes…. Okay.. Thank you again, Elisa!... Oh yes please do inform Yammoto-san about it… No that all.. Yes thank you and good day!" Arturo said as he hangs up and put the phone back in it pants pocket.

"Wow dad! You actually give your secretary a 5 days worth of days off?" Grimmjow asked in surprise and disbelieving at what he just heard. "Yes.. She deserver it for all her hard work for persuading the 'Lance' show for your interviewer… She even persuades the 'Chappy Mod' opera show in Soul Society just for you two…" Arturo said as he added. "Usually both side of the company only agree to the order or permission of the head to let's someone had their interview with them… But since I was so busy at that time to persuade them, Elise took the offer to deal it herself and made a schedule for it…. But since now where going to move the live interview on 17 instead of 16? It'll be to hard to persuade them to cancel and move the interviewer on 17!." Arturo said.

"Sorry.. I kind of forgotten the twins birthday was coming soon when I was so caught up in our engagement thing." Ichigo said. Arturo shook his head and smiled at his soon-to-be-son-in-law. "Nonsense, I can understand you on how important your engagement with Grimmjow is, I'm sure it a lot of pressure on you. So don't go blaming yourself that you forgotten your sons birthday was coming soon, since now that, that been settle." Arturo said. Ichigo smiled and nodded as he adjusted his youngest son in his arms before saying: "Thank you, father!" he said. Arturo blinked before smiling at ichigo and nodded his head.

"Now where are we going to celebrate the twin's birthday, hm?" Amelia asked as Grimmjow said. "Why not at the Pantera's restaurant Mom!. I'm sure lot of guess and ichigo's family and friend would love to have the party there? It like announcing to the world that this two are my kids with ichigo?. I don't mind if there are reporter their, they gonna fine out sooner on the live interviewer anyway so it hopeless to stop them from bugging us!" Grimmjow said as he went to his fiancé and kissed his fiancé check out of the blue making ichigo to blink his eyes and turn his head to face a smiling Grimmjow before he too smile at his fiancé and peaked Grimmjow's lips. "If you say so dear, but do ichigo approve of it? They're after all their mother's!" Amelia said which earn him a pout coming from their son. "I don't mind mother! Just let's me inform my friend and family about the twins birthday and where it will be held at!" ichigo said as Grimmjow smirked in victory.

"Mama, play!" their youngest son who were in ichigo's arms said.

Both parents looked down at their son in Ichigo's arms as the two blinked then smiled down at their son when the little one was giving them his pledging eyes. "Okay sweetie!" ichigo said as both he and Grimmjow went to the play pen to play alone with their 9 month in the half old baby. Grimmjow sat down on the play pen next to their eldest son who was playing with his toys, he was crawling and trying to chase the ball when Grimmjow bend now and picked the ball up in his hand as he showed the ball in front of his son who frowned at him and crawled to where his father sat. When Alto reaches Grimmjow, as he tried to stand up to snatched the ball from his father's arms.

"un! Dada!" Alto said as he try to snatched the ball from his father's hand who seem to keeps the ball a long distance away from his reach as Alto whine and tried to snatch the ball from his father arms as he climbed up at his father feet and shoulder while Grimmjow keep a firm hold on his son just in case if he lost balance. "Yah!" Alto squealed in delight when he finally snatched the ball from his father hand as Grimmjow sat the toddler in his laps as the little one was happily playing with the ball. When Alto was about to put the ball in his mouth when ichigo noticed it and tried stopped him by putting his hand on the ball. "Uh-ah! Alto! That dirty! Don't chew on the ball, dear!" ichigo said firmly yet softly and sweet. Alto frowned up at his mother and dried to chew on the ball again when ichigo sighed and snatched the ball on his son arms whose widen his eyes and began to cry.

Grimmjow tried to hush the little one. "Aww.. Don't cry Alto!" Grimmjow said as he watch his fiancé got up and went to the kitchen sink to wash the ball and went back to the play pen and hand the clean ball to his eldest son who blinked and stopped crying as the baby happily make a happy noise and chew on the ball. "See? Mama's only going to wash the ball!" Grimmjow coated as the baby in his laps just continue to chew on the ball. Grimmjow chuckle at his son tactics and kiss his son forehead. Ichigo went back on playing with their other son who was playing with the letter boxes. "Mama! Un!" Haine said as he motion for his mother to come and see on what he had made as Ichigo smiled down at his sons who were putting the letter box together as the word. "Ma' was formed.

"Aww.. Mammy baby spelled the word Ma!" he coated as he picked up the little one and nuzzled his nose on his youngest son belly as the baby giggles. Both of Grimmjow's parents smiled lovely at the scene in front of them as they watched their sons happy family played together. It was after all their first time seeing their only son this happy before. The rest of the day, both Ichigo and Grimmjow's parents stay home as they spent time with the babies. At night ichigo called and inform his friend and family about the sudden birthday party that the twins will be having on oct. 16.

The next day was Monday and it was oct. 15 meaning it the couple photo shooting season as a couple and as a families the two couple went out of Grimmjow's Jaguar XF 2008 car and went inside the Espada company building for their photo shooting season as both couple holding hand as they made inside the building alone with the twins in their arms as they went inside and went to where the photo shooting season were held.

"Ah!. Mr. Grimmjow-sama!." A man with curly dark brown hair said and was wearing a very fitting cloth that seems to warp his body too tightly. Ichigo went near Grimmjow and whisper. "Grimm, who this guy?" he asked as he stared and watch the dark brown haired man talked and order his fellow employ. "That Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccoi his one of the best photographer here in Espada company and is one of my father's favorite photographer.. And yes his pure Spanish man! Gay but pure Spanish!" Grimmjow said. (AN: Dordoni is one of the Privaron Espada in the series just too let's you all know.) Dordoniwent toward them and said. "So which one you two want to do first? Take a photo shoot with the twins first or do it later on?" He asked. Both Grimmjow and ichigo looked at each other as ichigo glance down as his son who were to busy to play with his mommy's button shirt. He turns to looks at his fiancé and nodded in understanding as both couple said. "Take a photo shoot with the twins first!" They both said as ichigo added.

"It's would be better if we do it now while there are still in the good mood!" ichigo said as Dordoni nodded and motion for the makeup artist to come and do their work. After done with the makeup and the cloth they should wear for their photo shoot they went back to the stage to where Dordoni was. Dordoni eyed both couple up and down and nodded in approving at the chosen cloth that the fashion designer picked. Grimmjow was wearing a black coat and white shirt with a tie on his neck and was wearing jeans pants while holding Alto who was wearing a blue jumper suit with a pacifier on his mouth. Ichigo on the other hand was wearing a white coat and a red plain t-shirt inside and was wearing a black jean pants while holding Haine in his arms who was wear the same blue jumper suit like his older brother.

After done with taking a photo shoot with the twins and one single photo where the twins where in the bed with full of white blanket surrounded them as they looked at the camera with a cute smile on their face, and another photo suit where the twins was playing with their toys. The other people in the studio where squealing and awing at the cute scene that the twins were making.

Then after that it was time for a photo shoot with the lovely couple. The photo shoot was where Grimmjow was holding Ichigo's waist as Ichigo put his arms around his fiancé shoulder blade and was looking up at him with a lovely smile while Grimmjow other hand was on Ichigo chin as he smiled down at his fiancé. Then another photo shoot where they were sitting down in the coach as ichigo was laying beside Grimmjow who were playing with ichigo's hair as ichigo smiled up at the camera then another photo shoot where the couple where side by side while holding hand as both of their engagement ring was on display for the camera to see and took a shoot at it while they both where smiling happily as a couple. And the three last pictures was a photo of Grimmjow holding ichigo's waist from behind as ichigo looked behind him with a lovely smile on his face. The second one was where Grimmjow was standing as he reached down for ichigo who was seating down on the floor as he reaches his hand for Grimmjow to take. The last one was where Grimmjow hold his other hand on ichigo's hips while ichigo right arms where on Grimmjow shoulder as they both looked at the camera without the smile on their face.

The rest of the photo shoot were a close-up photo where ichigo kissed Grimmjow's forehead while smiling up at ichigo, the other one where a photo where both Grimmjow and ichigo nose were touching and nuzzle at each other nose as a blush was form on ichigo check the last one was where ichigo sitting on Grimmjow lap while looking sad as Grimmjow head where on ichigo head as his left hand where on ichigo back while his right arms where on ichigo's hand that clamped together in a gripping position. The last were a close-up photo shoot were ichigo laid on Grimmjow shoulder while looking at Grimmjow with a blushing face as Grimmjow was rubbing ichigo's check lovely as he looked serious at ichigo. There where also a photo shoot where the couples where kissing But ichigo didn't approve of showing those kissing photo they did to the public.

Dordoni looked at the photo he had framed and was proud of the photo he had taken. "May, may! This is really a lovely shoot, is hard to deiced on which photo shoot to be taking as the magazine cover, all the photo that been taking where good!.. I think it's up to your father and Yammoto-san to deiced on which picture to be putting as the magazine cover." Dordoni said. Ichigo blinked. "Was all really that good?" he asked. Dordoni nodded. "Ah well I'll be sending a copy of this photo to your dad Grimmjow and to Yammoto-san too to see and deiced for themselves to which is better for the magazine cover!... For all of my photographing this is far the most success I had ever captured!" he added. "Was that good or bad?" ichigo asked as he rocking Haine to sleep in his arms while looking and talking to both Grimmjow and Dordoni about the photo shoot they did.

"No, no! Nothing bad! In fact they are all good!. Is just that it too hard to pick which one is better!.." Dordoni said as he rubbing his chin with the thumb of his finger while was in a deep thought to what to deiced for the magazine cover. "Well I'll say I think this one will be a better cover for the magazine!" Grimmjow said as he pull and show a photo where both Grimmjow and ichigo was side by side holding hand as their engagement was on display in front of the camera for the world to see. "It will attract lot of attention from the viewers since our engagement ring where on display in both of our middle finger and we where holding hand even if we where standing side by side!" Grimmjow pointed his idea. "That might be it, but were not sure if your father and ichigo's grandfather will approve of this cover for the magazine?" Dordoni said.

After the photo shoot season and a bit of discussion both Grimmjow and ichigo with the twins went to the mall to spend their time their as a happy-soon-to-be-a-family. When they got to the mall they where received lot of gasping, stare, awing, squealing and even gossiping behind their back but they ignored it, the couple didn't want to ruin their happy long time moment with themselves alone with the twins. The 4 family went to the toys store as the twins where happily looking at every different toys of different sizes, but what caught the twins attention where the pet shop they went too and saw 5 Golden Retriever puppy wiggling their tails and barking happily when they saw the twins in their parents arms on the window of the shop. The twins where smiling and making baby noises and was also clapping their hand in joy when they saw the puppy in the window shop.

On dinner time the couple along with the twins went to McDonald to have their dinner together as a soon-to-be-a-family there as ichigo was feeding the twins their food on their high chair. "This is nice!" Grimmjow said as he lay in the chair while drinking his mountain dew, ichigo stopped feeding Haine and turn his head to look at Grimmjow and said. "What nice, dear?" he asked. "This. Us. Being a happy family just the four of us." He said as he glance his eye on the playground where children of all ages where playing in the slid and where giggling, laughing and chasing and some where play tag on the playground inside the food court. Ichigo watched his fiancé glancing and watching the other children playing on the playground as a smile graced on his face. Ichigo took one last glance as his fiancé who where to preoccupied in watching the other children playing in the playground while drinking his soft drink, he let out a satisfied sigh and went back on feeding the twins with their food.

After eating at McDonald they went back home at Grimmjow's mansion and went to bed but not without taking the twins their bath and tackling them to sleep as both Grimmjow and ichigo sung the twins a lullaby to sleep. When the twins was finally asleep the two couple tackles them in their cribs in one of Grimmjow's room as both couple when to take a shower together.

Inside the bathroom.

Ichigo took off his coat, pants and t-shirt as he sighed in relief as he stretched his body he was about to go to the shower certain when a hand sneaked on his waist making him gasped in surprise. "G-Grimmjow w-what are you doing—AH!" ichigo gasped when he felt Grimmjow's tongue licked his neck while his other hand was playing with his right nipples making him moaned. "Nn.. G-Grimmjow! S-Stop!" he said as he tried to struggle on his fiancé hold but couldn't as he moaned even more when Grimmjow grabbed his erection and stroked it. "Ah-haa!" ichigo moaned as sweat from on his forehead. Grimmjow continue to lick his neck and stroke his erection. He turn ichigo around as ichigo looked up at him with lust filled his vision, Grimmjow smirked and bend his head down as he suck and lick at his fiancé nipples earning him a good moan coming from ichigo.

"N-Nnn…" ichigo moaned as he griped his hold on his fiancé hair earning him a groan coming from Grimmjow who squeezed his butt. "AH!" ichigo gasped when Grimmjow squeezed his butt firmly. His erection was hard he could also felt Grimmjow erection where hard too as Grimmjow began to rubbed his hips against ichigo earning him a wantonly moan. Grimmjow carry ichigo as ichigo gripped his legs around Grimmjow's hips as Grimmjow put his fiancé on the table sink and turn him around as he began to messaged ichigo's butt earning him a moan as ichigo looked through the mirror and saw that Grimmjow was smirking at him from the mirror image, a blush form on ichigo face as he moaned when he felt and saw Grimmjow bend down and gasped when he felt Grimmjow's tongue licked his perked entrance.

Grimmjow's tongue went far and deep inside his entrance as he moaned. "Ahh… Nn.. G-Grimm… So good!.. Nyaa~!" he moaned loudly as he felt Grimmjow's tongue hit his protested. He could also felt Grimmjow's smirking through his butt which made ichigo blush ten fold. Grimmjow pull his tongue out at ichigo's entrance which earn him a whimper in disappointment at the lost contact of his tongue.

He chuckle and settle for messaging ichigo's butt as his finger went inside ichigo's entrance without any lubricate to ease the discomfort feeling. He could also heard ichigo moaned in discomfort as ichigo felt a second finger went inside is entrance as he gasped and gripped the table sink.

Soon Grimmjow added a third finger making ichigo to gasp and widen his eyes and whimper at the discomfort and hurtful intrusion. When Grimmjow stopped pushing his finger in and out of him but still could felt Grimmjow hand stayed still inside him as Ichigo watched his fiancé as Grimmjow other hand went to the sink drawer beside them and where rampaging and were looking for something when Grimmjow finally found what he was looking for he pull it out as ichigo's eyes widen in shock, fear and panic through the mirror when he saw what Grimmjow had pull out of the drawer. What Grimmjow had in his hand was a condom.

Grimmjow saw the discomfort on ichigo face and sighed. "Relax ichi! At lest this time I'm using condom!" He said as he growled when ichigo shook his head no and tried to struggle and get away from Grimmjow and was trying to pull Grimmjow finger out of his asses. But Grimmjow keep a firm hold on ichigo's waist making him impossible to escape as his other finger gripped the inside of ichigo entrance making Ichigo whimper beneath him and looked in fear and fright at him through the mirror. "Come on, ichi! Is not like it gonna ended up impregnate ya again!. Condom is a safe sex protection so ya won't end up getting pregnant again! Please? I really want to pound my dick inside ya! Is been what? One years I haven't gotten laid!" he said as he give ichigo a pledging and was messaging ichigo butt. Ichigo looked at him through the mirror and was thinking deeply before nodding his head as Grimmjow smiled and pull his finger out of ichigo's entrance and look at the mirror and saw ichigo whimpering beneath him before sighed in relief. Grimmjow smiled down at him as ichigo watched Grimmjow put the condom on. He blushed when he notice how huge his fiancé dick were.

Grimmjow holed ichigo waist and position his butt in front of him as ichigo blushed as Grimmjow bend down and whisper. "Read ichi?" he asked as ichigo growled and glared at him through the mirror and said. "Do it now before I change my mind Grimm!" he said as he gritted his teeth making Grimmjow to laugh at him when he saw a blush form on his fiancé check and nodded as he position his erection in front of ichigo entrance and being to pounded inside him.

"Nnn… H-Hurt!...S-Slow down at bit Grimm!" ichigo said as he gritted his teeth and gripped the sink table as Grimmjow keeps pounding on him. Grimmjow nodded his head and slowed down his pack a bit as he came in and out of ichigo's entrance. Soon Grimmjow's hit ichigo protest as ichigo made a beautiful yet addictive moan.

"Nnn…. Good! Feel so good!.." he moaned as he heard Grimmjow chuckle. Grimmjow keeps coming in and out of him still he could felt ichigo's was clamping to tight around his erection. "Fuck yer so tight, ichigo! So fuckin' tight that making me go crazy!... Fuck!.. Oh fuck!." Grimmjow said as he pound in and out of ichigo hard and painful making ichigo groaned and gritted in pain at the hard thrusting that Grimmjow where doing and shut his eyes tight. "Fuck! Harder Grimm! Fuck me harder! Still I can't walk!. Ugh! Yeah that it! Hard and faster!" ichigo said as he moaned when Grimmjow granted his wish as Grimmjow keep pounding inside him in and out on a hard and faster. Soon Ichigo could felt that he was about to cum.

He blushed and said in a shuttering tone. "G-Gonna c-cum!" he said as Grimmjow bend down and whisper. "Then cum for me ichi!" he said. Soon ichigo came and cummed on the floor as he moaned. Grimmjow trusted his erection on more time before pulling out. Ichigo shiver and whimper on the sink table as he panted heavily. He looked through the mirror and watch Grimmjow took out the condom off of his dick. He even saw Grimmjow throw the condom on the trash can and went back to him and bends down as he kissed ichigo's butt which made ichigo blush. Ichigo got off of the sink slowly as he felt a slight pain beneath his lower part and hissed in pain as he turn around and looked up at his fiancé with a blush still gracing on his cute face. Grimmjow chuckles and rubbed ichigo's check with his thumb. Ichigo smiled up at him even when he still felt pain beneath his lower part and lead into the touch and purred.

"Cute ichi! Really cute!" Grimmjow said which made ichigo groaned up at him and glared. "N-Not cute! So can we take a bath now?." He asked as Grimmjow laughed and nodded his head as the two couple went for a quick shower when they where done, they went out of the bathroom and check on the twins. They both sigh in relief when the twins were still sound asleep in their cribs as the two couple went to bed and sleep together cuddling at each other embrace.

TBC…

Me: Fuck! This chapter is too… fluffy and too cute and… I don't know if the sex part at the last where good or not?. *cover her head and face with the bathroom tub in shame* Tell me if this chapter was good? Bad? Or whatever?.. *sulk on the corner with the bathroom tub still on her face*

Grimmjow, Shiro, ichigo, Shinji: *sweatdrop at her*

Shiro: S..She sulking over a stupid chapter?. What? Is she afraid that she won't be getting any review?

Ichigo and Shinji: *eyed at Shiro and said.* what do you think? Of course she'll be disappointed if the reader didn't like how this chapter went!.

Shiro: *shook head* whatever! Ya guys better reviewer so she'll stop sulking!.

Ichigo and Shinji: Ja nee! Mina-san!.


	11. Chapter 10

An: Hello! I'm back with chapter 10 of Do You Remember! Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with lot of practices at school!. *sweatdrop*.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 10: Grmmjow's POV

Yesterday was the best fucking day ever! Wanna know why? After mother called me yesterday when we were driving in my beloved Jaguar XF 2008, mother called and asked me if she could talk to berry which I asked her why when she answer me that she need to know where Berry put the twin's stuff and etc as I hand her my phone to Berry as the two talked among themselves over the phone as Berry said that the twin's stuff where in their bags and that the twin's loved to be singed a song to sleep which I smiled. I mean I can't blame them! I used to like when my mother tackles me to bed while she sing some wonderful lullaby song to me back then when I was little. And I guess both the twins does had a bit of my personality especially Alto who loved to chew something in his sleep.

I remember when I 9 year old I used to chew on my pillow or blanket it my sleep still I notice it when I wake up the next day and found my pillow or blanket where crapped and were wet. After ichigo done talking with my mom and hand me back my cellphone as mother asked me to send ichigo phone number to her cellphone as I sighed as I said yes and send ichigo's number to her phone.

When arrival to the mall, I parked the car in the parking area as we got off of the car and went inside the mall. Everyone around the mall gasped when they saw us holding hand as we made our way through out the mall and could here them gossiping behind our back about us being engaged and ichigo getting knocked up with my kids.

Keh! The fuckers think they are talking about? Are they trying to insult and pissed me off with their gossiping?. Damn them to hell!. Grrr. I rubbed my ears as I try to block and ignored their gossiping when I felt ichigo gripping my hand as I looked down at him while blinking. "G-Grimm.. They're talking about us!" he whispers worriedly as I sighed and whisper to him. "Tried to ignored them and don't listen to their gossiping, ichi!" I said as I saw him gritted his teeth in annoyance and was gripping my hand more tightly then before as my eyebrow twitched. 'Damn! I think he'll gonna break my arms if he won't stop gripping my hand ta much!' I thought as I sighed and pull out my ipod and hand it to him. "Here try ta listening ta music: it will distract you from their gossiping." I said as he nodded and loosen his hold on my arms which I sighed in relief and rubbed it when he snatched my ipod in my hand and began to listen too the music. I grabbed his other hand and lead him to where I want us to go.

When we made it to the place I want to go, he pull the ear phone of my ipod off of his ears and asked me. "What are we doing here in Armani store, Grimm?" he asked. Good question ichi!. "What else? Ta buys ya new cloths ta wear fer tonight meeting and… Fer ours photo shooting and meeting with the interview… I don't have ta worried about myself since I got plenty of new cloth at home, ya on the other side; need a new cooler cloth that will attract the viewers." I said suggestively as I wiggling my eyebrow at him which made him blush as I dragged him inside the store. When we got inside I cooked my eyebrow when I saw Szayel's younger bother, Iifort who were picking some cloth, he was wearing a black turtle neck sleeved shirt, a brown coat and a white pants and a boot, his hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. He turns around and saw us as he blinked at us before smirking and said.

"Ah.. Isn't it Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.." he said as he smirked at me as I glared hard at him and hissed. "What ya doing here IIfort Grantz?" I asked as he simply smiled at me innocently as I continue to glare at him, he sighed and said broadly when I didn't stop glaring at him as he said. "Got bored at home while big brother was busy doing his science project.." he said as he fold his arms around his chest and huffed a sigh. I cooked and eyebrow at him as I roll my eyes and said. "Ah well. Can't blame Szayle for being a science freak.." I said which he agreed and nodded his head. "G-Grimmjow… Who's him?" ichigo asked beside me as I turn and stared at him, I almost forgot that he was there. "Ah. So this is my soon to be cousin-in-law, eh? Brother Szayel was right he really do look cute!" IIfort said as he coated, I saw ichigo blenched beside me and blinked his eyes cutely. 'Heh. Real cute ichigo! Really cute!.' I thought.

"Y-Your Szayel's younger brother?" Berry asked in disbelieving as he stared weirdly at IIfort. I wanted to laugh at his cute expression but control myself from humanity myself in front of everyone who where in the store with us. "Yes. I'm surprise he didn't say anything to his friend that he had a little brother.. And if you're wondering as to why I'm not in the same school as my brother is because I'm in an all boy school." IIfort said which I roll my eyes and yawned as I said broadly.

"Yea just want ta go in an all boys school 'cause ya want all the cute guys ta huge over ya." I said as I smirked at IIfort who glared at me. "I'm not! I just don't want to be in the same room to where the woman are and be seated beside them.." he said as I roll my eyes at his denial. "That the same thing as saying yer gay! Admit if Iifort ya like cute guys. Cute and tall so that they can fuck ya like their no tomorrow." I taunted him as he glared at me and humped and played with the tip of his hair.

"Anyway. What are ya doing here for, Iifort? Aside from going here out of boredom." I asked. He shrugged before answering my question. "I'm here to look for something to make me look beautiful for tonight family meeting… So bye now! I gonna go!" he said as he left. "He remind me of Yumichika a lot with all that being beautiful and must look beautiful in front of the guest and etc.." Berry said as I blinked.

Kind to think of it, his right! They do act alike with all that must look beautiful… I blinked and shook my head in disbelieving at my thought. "Yea, I wonder what will be the out come if we put them both together in the same room." I asked. "They would probable tried to kill each other over who's the most beautiful between them and ending up damaging their face and blamed each other for it?" he said.

I thought of it as an image in my head popped to were both Iifort and Yumichika glaring at each other and slapping their face as they both argue about who's the most beautiful between them and soon started to throw their shoe, grabbing hair and many thing like how a woman would fight. Soon I began to laugh at the image in my head that keep re-playing nonstop. "Haha! I love ta see that!.. We should do that someday and see what they will do?" I said in amused as I saw ichigo roll his eyes at me and put both his hand on his hip while glaring at me since I didn't stop laughing once I started.

"Can we just go and pick which cloth well on me so that we can leave and have lunch after this?" he asked as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance since I didn't stop laughing still I got chocked and coughed as I stopped laughing and blinked as I glance at ichigo who just roll his eyes on me. I shrugged and grabbed his hand as we went to the men section area and picked 12 different kind of cloth that will look attractive and handsome on my berry.

After ichigo was done going to the fitting room and try them all as we pay for it and went to the Pizza Hut to have lunch? We order perpperoni lovers pizza and some buffalo chicken and Cheesesticks for dessert as ichigo order a light coke while I order a root beer. When the food arrived I started to slice one of the pizzas and took a bit of it as I glancing at ichigo who put his pizza on his plate.

"So where do you wanna go after this?" I asked as I saw ichigo looking at me as he blinked cutely and took a slip of his soft drink while looking away as a blush graced his cute check. 'Heh. He's being cute again.' I thought as I smirked. "Anywhere will do.. Oh! Can we stop by at the baby's store? I want to buy something for the twins." He said desperately which I chuckle and nodded my head. "Sure we can… After this will go buy ya a new shoe and some accessories for ya then will head ta the baby's store and maybe drop by at the book store if ya want? I know who much ya love ta read book!" I said as I saw him smiled at me and nodded his head.

As we eat we heard another gossiping behind us as I growled and saw ichigo twitched his eye brow and was about to stand up and snapped at them when I grabbed his hand and shook my head no, telling him to ignored them. As I saw him nodded and sink low on his chair while taking a slip of his drink as I cooked an eyebrow at him. 'Guess it annoy him with all this gossiping! Stupid people can't even give us some privacy to ourselves.' I thought. After lunch we went to buy Berry his new shoe an expensive one which he refuse at first still I frowned at him and give him my pledging look as he sighed and give up and let's me buy and spoil him with all the different kind of expensive shoe.

It's look like now matter where we go? We would hear gossiping behind our back. Damn! I just hate it when they gossiping behind our back like they didn't know that we can hear them loud and clear. Soon we went to the baby's store as I saw ichigo picking up 4 baby bottle, 6 silicone nipples and six different kind of pacifier. As I asked him why buy those stuff when the twins already had plenty of it at home when he told me his reason and cooked an eyebrow at him when he mention about the twins having a habit of throwing things if they didn't like it.

I sighed. Damn! The twins really do had my personality when I was little and a baby.. I remember mother used tell to me that I used to like throwing thing if I didn't liked them when I was the same month old as the twins. When we were done buying the twins stuff we went to the bookstore as ichigo forced me to buy a father and son boning magazine and how to be a great father for beginner book. After that we went to the pharmacy to buy the twins their daily medicine and ichigo's medicine too. After that we head home.

When we got home I order Shawlong to call the rest of the maid and pick up the thing we brought and bring it in the living room. I gave him my car key and told Shawlong to park my car in the garaged. I turn around and saw ichigo watching the maid coming in and out of the mansion, I went toward him and wrapped my arms around him as I rest my chin on his shoulder as I whisper in his ears. "What wrong, babe?" I asked. He turns his head to look at me and said. "N-Nothing… Just been thinking.. Can we go and see the twins now?" he asked as I chuckle and nodded my head as we kissed before going inside the house.

When we got inside and went to the living room. We saw the twins playing with their toys alone with my parents as they giggle. I smiled at how happy the twins where, Haine turn around and saw us as he smiled widely as he reaches his arms up in the air and said. "MAMA!" He called ichigo as ichigo chuckle and went toward him as he bend down and kissed our son forehead.

"Hello sweetie, mommy home!" he said as he smiled down at our son while I stand on the door frame with a smile on my face as I watch my fiancé and our twins having a conversation well more of like ichigo talking to the twins. Ichigo picked Haine up and put him in his arms as he asked if the twins where been well while we were away as mother said that they been well and were looking for us. Aww.. I'm touched. I went inside as Ichigo saw me and smiled. I smirked when ichigo said to the twins that 'mommy do need a time off and need to spent sometime with daddy' he saw me smirked as he smiled at me which made me grin at him.

He finally accepted that his a mommy and that I'm the daddy in our relationships? Cool! I felt proud!.

Ichigo picked up Alto when he called him as Alto kissed ichigo's check as ichigo return the favor by kissing our eldest son forehead. Soon Alto sighed and nuzzles his head on ichigo's neck as he drifted to sleep. I went toward ichigo and picked Haine in his arms as our youngest son cuddle in my chest as he too drifted to sleep as Ichigo humped the twins a lullaby song as twins slept in our arms. I went toward ichigo and whisper that we should put the twins to bed as I saw him looking at me with an apologetic look as he said that he forgot to bring the twins cribs with them when they came here this morning. I sighed. And said that we don't have a choice but to tackles the twins in my bed without the bed rails.

Still dad said that they still had my old bed rails when I was little as I stared at my dad in disbelieving. 'Really that old bed rails is still alive?' I asked myself. Dad seems to know what on my mind and said that my old bed rails where still alive as he asked the maid to bring down the bed rails from the antic.

When the maid brought my old bed rails, ichigo started too laughed at it, yea! He laughed at it! Wanna know why? 'Cause it was a pinky gummy bear bed rails and to top it off is was also color pink, Which made Berry to laugh at it even more as I turn around and glare at him as he stopped laughing and grinning at me cutely while blinking his eyes at me. I snorted at him as he just continues to smile at me. I told the maid to set up my old bed rail in my room as they did so, when they come back in the living room and told us that they already set it up. Berry and I went to my bed room as ichigo tackles the twins in my bed as they slept peacefully as I watch ichigo kissing the twins forehead and smiled down at them.

Dad came inside my room and gives us a Video baby monitor and told us that it to keep an eye on the twins through it. Ichigo and I went downstairs to have a bit of warm coffee. Soon we went back to my room and got dressed for tonight meeting. I put on my blue polo shirt and black formal suit attire and a black neck tie making me look like a mafia boss.. I went out of my dressing room and saw ichigo was wearing a black tuxedo and an orange polo shirt inside. I warp my arms around him as he looked at me as he asked me that ei**ther** we should wake up the twins and dress them up for tonight meeting or leave them wearing their house attire as we bring them downstairs to the meeting room or had someone baby-sit them for the mean time? I told him that Shawlong will keep an eye on them for awhile, while us where downstairs having a meeting with the rest of the family as he agreed as I called Shawlong as we told him to call us if the twins were awake.

Soon we went to the meeting room as we waited for my family and ichigo's family to come. Soon all of my cousin and their parents came. I saw Nnoitra wearing a white tuxedo with black polo shirt inside and a white neck tie as his hair where done in a neat ponytail and a sliver eye patch on his right eye. He came and congratulation us on our engagement and asked to where the twins were as we told him that the twins where asleep in my room. Soon Szayle and his family came as he wear a pink tuxedo and a black suit with a black tie and a white eye glasses. His younger brother Iifort was there too wearing a neat white tuxedo with black polo shirt inside and a white tie his hair was neatly tie into a ponytail.

Soon Ulquiorra's family came as he wears a black and white suit. Stark's family came as he wear a brown tuxedo with a red tie, his younger sister lilinette was wearing a cute baby blue dress with ribbon on the bottom of her skirt as her hair was tied into a piggy tail with blue ribbon her shoe where a medium blue color that matched her clips.

Soon Nel's came as she wear a plain white dress that reaches her knee. Her father uncle Aizen was wearing a white suit with black polo shirt inside and a red tie. Aunty Unohana was wearing a simple black dress. And the last person of my family who came was Luppi and his parents as Luppi was wearing a purple tuxedo with white ties.

Soon ichigo's family member came as Yammoto his grandfather came wearing a neat black tuxedo as his long bear was tied in a neat ponytail soon Renji came wearing a black tuxedo and a red tied with white polo shirt as his hair was tied into a neat ponytail and wasn't wearing a banana. His father Urahara was wearing a green tuxedo with a white tie and was wearing his usual stripped hat.

Shiro came alone and was wearing an all black tuxedo with black polo shirt and a white tie and shoe. Soon Uyruu came as he was wearing a white tuxedo and a black tie, his dad wear the same color. Tousen Kaname came as he wear a fine black tuxedo with a red tie. Ukitake who were my Berry doctor was wearing a black tuxedo with a red scarf on his neck. Byakuya came as he wear a neat white tuxedo and a black vast inside it with a red tie as his hair was neatly pull into a low ponytail, his younger sister Rukia was wearing a pink dress with a white sandal, The last person to came where Berry dad wearing a gray stripped tuxedo and a black polo shirt with white tie.

After dinner we soon began to discuses our meeting. I was shocked when Dad said that both he and ichigo's dad and mom and his mom had planned us to be marriage from the start when we were born and when both my parents and ichigo's parents found out that he was a bearer, what shock me was that ichigo's mother midwife was no other then uncle Aizen.

Soon dad began to explain about whom the company treasure will be belonging too. Soon our topic went to our wedding as I told them that ichigo wanted our wedding to be held in Tokyo. After the meeting and discussing about the wedding plan, Rukia had this great idea about dressing Berry in a wedding gown as I saw Berry looking pale at her idea and stared at her like she grown a horn on her head which probable was, even everyone where taunting and making funny of Berry, Then Renji said the 'isn't me or those everyone here labeling ichigo as a woman?' he said which I wanted to laugh at it. Then when I told him that he was 'awesome aside from my mother, aunty and his mother', he told me that if I label him as a woman again I'll be sleeping in the coach. Soon everyone where bugging Berry to agree well more of force him to agree to wear a wedding gown on our wedding.

Soon he gives up and agreed to wear a wedding gown on our wedding day. Which made me smirk and think of dirty thought about how Berry would look sexy in his wedding gown. Then Berry Grandpa told us that me and ichigo will be the one to handle the invitation as ichigo told everyone that he only had Tasuki, Orihime, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro as a friend as I told mine group as Luppi complain and insult my small group of friend as I snapped and argue with him still Iifort butt in by saying: 'Please refer from saying freakish and ugly in front of my beauty face you two is not healthy.' He said which made all of us to stare at him weirdly.

Damn! I know that he was weird and gay! But this is ridiculous!. I was about to snap at him still Uitake-san coughed and got our attention as he told us to stop the argument and get back on the topic about the wedding plan. After the meeting we had dinner as Shawlong came and told us that the twins were awake as I and ichigo excused ourselves as we went to my room and tend for the twins need, after ichigo done feeding and dressing the twins we went back to the meeting room with the twins in our arms. After the meeting we both went to bed and sleep.

The next day I woke up was around 9 am and saw that Berry were not beside me as I groaned and got up, the twins were not in their cribs too, I went downstairs and saw the twins in their play pen as the two were playing with their toys. I yawned as I went on the kitchen table only to widen my eyes as I saw ichigo putting plenty of meal for breakfast.

At first I was furious and asked, well more of a demand the maid why they let's my fiancé cook the food for breakfast still ichigo explained it himself as I sighed in relief and tried his cooking, to my surprise is was delicious. Damn! Ichigo really do make a great housewife! Maybe someday when mom and pops give us our own house, I won't hire a chief and let's ichigo do the cooking around the house?.

Soon mom and dad join us for breakfast and were surprise to heard and see ichigo cooking meal for us as they were happy to taste ichigo's cooking and perish him, Pops even tease him about him being the perfect housewife for me which made ichigo blush. I wanted to kiss him to show him that I really liked the idea about him being a housewife and all and show him how much I loved him but I control myself from doing so in front of my parents. When both mom and Dad where done eating their breakfast as Dad went to turn on the TV which was the new channel and saw ichigo's grandpa announce the whole world about our engagement and to where the wedding will be held.

When ichigo heard and saw what his grandpa said in the News he starts to say and think nonsense thing and starts to get worried and were saying that my fangirls might get jealous toward him and insult him about us being engaged which made me angry and mad at the thought about them hurting my Berry. Fuck them! If they lay one finger and hurt my Berry they are dead meat! No one! I mean no one is allowed to hurt my berry and that finally!.

I calmly told him that I don't care about them, my fangirls I mean as I told him that his more important to me then anyone else and that I love him and that if they ever tried to hurt him they will regret it and will never hurt him ever again as I kissed his check to show how serious and over protective I was toward him. He blushed and said thank you as he return the favor by kiss my check too which I chuckle at him. I saw him blush again. Just then ichigo asked on what date was today as I said that it was oct. 13 and asked him why and I saw his face paled as I asked him what wrong as he told me that the twins birthday where three days from now. What?. Three days from now? If today is 13 then tomorrow is 14 then the next day is 15… Wait!. So the twins birthday is on 16?. I widen my eyes. That was the day that I send my apology email messages to him and the day I got into an accident and had this scar on my chest?.

If your gonna ask how I got this scar in that accident on that day when I send the message to ichigo's email, I went out for a driver, I was soo depress and feeling guilt that I drive in a high speed and too fast and was so caught up in my thought that I didn't notice that I was on the wrong side of the road still a truck beeped his car to snap me out of my thought as I tried to push the break of my car and stop but it was too late as our car crashed.

Nobody die on both side expect for me who was send to the hospital and into the ER room as an oxygen mask was place on my mouth as I was having a 50/50 on the hospital and almost died still an image of ichigo smiling at me that snap me out and brought me back to life. When I wake up the next day at the hospital I was in a bed and an IV aches to my left hand and with my chest was cover in bandage as I run a hand through it.

After that accident mom and dad brought me for a therapy to help me a psychiatric help actually. It took me 1 month to get better and get over my problem and guilt toward ichigo. I snapped at my thought as I heard dad giving his secretary a 5 days worth of day off! Wow! That was new!. After done talking and discussing to where the twins party will be held, ichigo and I began to play with the twins.

I was so having fun teasing and playing with our eldest son Alto who tried to snatch the ball from my hand as I keep the ball out of his reach still he climb up on my feet and shoulder as I hold him firmly but not to tight to hurt him, just keeping him still so he won't lose his balance, when he finally reaches and snatch the ball in my arms. I settle him in my laps as he happily played with the ball.

The next day was Monday which means it was our photo shooting season as a family and a couple. I was having a really great time having a photo shoot with ichigo especially when he keeps on blushing whenever I tried to bring his face closer to look at me. Heh, he's really cute when he blushes. We did a total 20 photo shoot and 6 photos shoot with the twins and 5 solo photos shoot with just the twins alone in the bed. Dordoni was having a difficult time in picking on which one was better for the magazine cover as I told him that the photo where I and ichigo where holding hand side by side where our engagement ring where on display for the world to see was a better one, but Dordoni wasn't sure if dad or ichigo's grandpa would agree, so he told us that he'll be sending a copy of the original of the photo shoot to our dad and ichigo's grandpa.

After the photo shoot we went to the mall and had dinner at the McDonald as I watch the other kids playing in the playground inside the McDonald and had a smile on my face. I wonder. If the twins gonna be like that someday when they turn around 5 or 8 years old? Would they play each other and be good brothers to each other? I was having a lot of happy thought about how the twins will be when they grow up.

After dinner we all went straight home as we tackle the twins in their cribs. When we got inside the bathroom. I saw Berry stripping in front of me as I saw his sexy back as he took off his pants and boxers as he stretched his back and arms. Damn! He soo sexy! I took my coat and shirt off and went toward him and warp my arms around his waist. "G-Grimmjow w-what are you doing—AH!" he asked as I licked his neck making him moan as my other hand played with his right nipples as he continue to moan. Nn.. G-Grimmjow! S-stop!" he said as he's struggle from my hold, I run my hand downward and stroked his erection making him moan.

I continue to lick his neck and stroke his erection as he continue to moan and run his hand up to my hair and play with it while moaning. Soon I turn him around to face me as I saw his eyes were filled with lust, I smirked at him as I bend my head down to his nipples and lick and suck it earning me a sweet moan from my beloved berry as he gripped my hair. I keep licking his nipples while both of my hand went downward and squeezed his butt making him gasp as I squeezed his butt firmly. I could felt his erection on my pants as it perked and bumped into mine. Damn! I couldn't take it anymore! I need him! Want to pound my dick in that tight ass of his and lick and suck his dick. I rubbed our hip together making our erection to bump each other as ichigo moaned wantonly.

I lifted ichigo butt up as I carry him as his legs warped around my waist as I put him on the sink table and turn him around and bend him down to the table. I message his butt which he moaned I saw him looking at me. I smirked down at him and saw him blush. Soon I bend down and licked his perked entrance as I heard him gasp, I push my tongue inside his entrance as I licked at it and pushed deeper still I hit his protest I smirked. Soon I pull my tongue out as Ichigo whimper from the lost contact on my tongue inside him. Heh! He like it!.

I chuckle as I settle to messaging his butt again as I push one finger inside his entrance without any lubrication to prepare him as he whimper in discomfort at the sensation but soon that discomfort turn into a pleasurable moan I added a second finger then soon I added a third finger making ichi to gasp and whimper in discomfort again, I keeps pushing my finger in and out of him as my other hand went to rampage to the sink drawer to search for something when I finally found it and pull it out I stay my finger still inside him as I pull out the condom and ripped it open with my mouth as I looked through the mirror and saw ichigo widen his eyes and started to struggle.

I told him to relax, told him that I was using a condom this time for safely so that I won't end him up getting pregnant again. He didn't buy it and being to struggle as he tried to take my finger off of his butt but I keep a strong firm as I gripped and pressed my finger inside him more tightly making him impossible to get away from me as he whimpers when my grip became unbearable.

He looked at me with those frighten look and pledging look. I told him the: 'come on, ichi' as I explain to him again that the condom was for safely use this time as he thought of it and give in as he nodded his head. I smirked in victory as I pull my finger out of his asses as he whimper before sighing in relief. I smiled down at him as I put on the condom as I watch him blush and eyeing my dick.

Heh! I bet he liked how huge it was!. Soon I position myself as I saw ichigo blushed through the mirror as I bend down and whisper. "Ready ichi?" I asked as he growled and glared at me and said the: 'Do it now before I change my mind' to me as I laughed at him and saw him blush and nodded my head as I position my erection in front of his entrance and began to pound inside him. He moaned and told me to slow down at bit and saw him gritting his teeth and gripped the sink table firmly. Damn! That gonna leave a mark on my sink table! Ah well! Doesn't matter anymore, it ichigo's mark anyway! It'll give me a remembrance of it. Heh. I nodded my head and slow down at bit as I keep coming in and out of him in a slow motion. Soon I hit that lovely protest of his as he gave me his most beautiful yet addictive moan that made me goes crazy for wanting more.

"Nnn. Good! Feel so good!" he moaned which made me chuckle as I keep pounding inside him in and out. Not sooner or later that I felt ichigo's clamped around my dick inside him so tightly that I felt like coming but didn't come because the condom where preventing me from doing so, Damn! This is the reason why I hate using condom! It's won't let's me come inside him! But I'm doing this for my own and his good so we won't end up having another child! Thought I wouldn't mind having a second child mind you?

"Fuck yer so tight, ichigo! So fucking tight that making me go crazy!.. Fuck.. Oh fuck!" I said as I keep pounding in and out of him hard and painful as I saw blood oozing out of his butt. "Fuck! Harder Grimm! Fuck me harder! Still I can't walk! Ugh!. Yeah that it! Hard and faster!" he demanded as I give it to him and thrust even harder and faster still his entrance really did bleed. I watch him through the mirror and saw him blush still he told me that he wanted to cum so I told him to cum then as he did so, his cum flow through his legs and hit the floor as he moaned. I thrust one more thrust before pulling myself out of him as I saw him shiver and whimper beneath me and was panting heavily. I pull the condom off of my dick and examine it. Good! It's didn't ripped or got broken. I would be dead if it did! I throw the condom on the trash can.

I went back to ichigo and bend my head down and kissed his butt which he blushed at it. The reason why I kissed his butt it because the condom didn't ripped open. But even if it did get ripped and that my come went inside his I would still kiss his butt. Like I said I won't mind having a second child.

Ichigo turn around and hissed in pain as he looked at me with a blushing face. Heh! Real cute! I chuckle at him and rubbed my thumb on his check as he smiled at me and led in and purred. "Cute ichi! Really cute!" I said as Berry groaned and said that he was not cute, I just laughed as I nodded when he wanted to take a bath now as we did. After the shower we went back inside my room and check the twins if they're still asleep and sighed in relief when they were still sound asleep in their cribs. We went to bed and cuddle to sleep.

The next day was oct. 16! And it was the twin's birthday. I smiled at the thought. We will be celebrating the twins first birthday. I got out of bed and saw that ichigo and the twins were not in my room again. I sighed and went to wash my face before going down to the kitchen and saw ichigo cooking meal for breakfast again.

I asked him why he insisted on cooking breakfast for us when we had a chief as he give me his reason that he had gonna use on cooking breakfast every morning at their house which I sighed and just lets him cook for today breakfast which was: Pancake, toasted breed, ham, scrabble egg, bacon and some garlic rice. I stared at the garlic rice. Wanna know why? My family and I are not Asian people since both of my parents are foreigner, my dad is a half Spanish and half Germany while my mom is a pure Italian so we really weren't used to eating rice since we mostly eat meat, vegetable and etc. expect for rice.

After breakfast we spend the whole day as a family in my house while mom and pops went off to work. We received lot of phone call from our family and friend as they said their congratulation on the twins 10 month old birthday, we even received lot of mail and gift packages coming from the twins fan and some where from our classmate at school.

At night time, it's was time for the twins first ever birthday party at Pantera restaurant. ichigo and I dressed them up in their black baby cotton coat and a white shirt inside and a baby jean pants while I wear a white pants with black sleeve shirt and a blue vast inside and a white tie and black boot that reach to my knee as I put on my navy blue coat.

ichigo was wearing a white long sleeve polo shirt and a black and green vast with a loosen necklace on his neck and was wearing a black pants with white shoe as he put on a dark green coat soon we made ourselves downstairs alone with the twins in our arms as they chew on their pacifier, we saw my parents and ichigo's dad where there. My pops was wearing a black tuxedo with red tie, while my mother wear a beautiful violent gown as here hair tie in a loosen bun style, ichigo dad wear a navy blue tuxedo with a green tie. We went to the limo as we drove off to the Pantera to where the party held.

When we got there we saw plenty of reporters outside the building as I cursed in silent so that ichigo wouldn't hear it. We got off of the limo as a bunch of reporter went toward us and started asking question. "Mr. Jeagerjaques isn't true that you had canceled your son live interview for tonight party? Who having a birthday party, sir?" one asked. I growled beside ichigo as he gripped his hold on my hand as I looked at him and saw him shook his head. When the reporter notice us they began to crowd over us and started asking question.

"Mr. Grimmjow is it true that you had asked for a proposal for ichigo-san to marry you?" a male asked. "Mr. Grimmjow I see that you had one of your kids in your arms. How dose it feel to be a father at this young age sir?" one asked. "ichigo-san I heard that you are now living with Grimmjow-sama at their mansion, how dose it felt to became Mr. Grimmjow fiancé?" a blonde male reporter asked my berry. "Ichigo-san is it true that today is yours children first 10 month old birthday party?" a female reporter asked as both ichigo and I blinked. 'How the heck does she knew that today was the twin's birthday?' I asked myself.

"I-I… Yes today is the twin's birthday party and is the reason why Grimmjow's father cancel our live interview for today event since is the twin's first birthday party…" ichigo said which was true. "Oh.. So ichigo-san can you tell us about the reason why you suddenly deiced to stay in Grimmjow-san mansion?" one asked. Ichigo wasn't looking all too pleasant about the reporter asking him question that he can't answer so I answer it for him.

"Yes, he's staying at my mansion duet to my request since I wanted to get to know him and the twins better and got some bonding time between me and my son and is also a good idea to get closer to ichigo since where going to be marriage soon." I said. "Oh.. So is today the twin's first 10 month old birthday party?" one asked as I nodded. "Sorry to be rude Grimmjow-san.. But isn't today the day you got that car accident last year in the same day and month?... So does that mean that ichigo-san give birth to the twins on the same day you got into that car accident?" a male asked.

Damn! I was sure that, that incident was already over and been taking care off?. I heard ichigo gasped beside me I turn around and saw him looking shock about it. Great! Just great! Now his going to get worried later on and would want me to explain to him about last year accident and when I will tell him he'll probable gonna go and blame himself for it!. I smacked my forehead with my other hand.

Normal POV's

"Excuse us but we really need go inside the party now!. Come on ichi!" Grimmjow said as he grabbed ichigo other arms and dragged him inside the restaurant as they tried to ignore the pledging look on the reporter to explain their question. When they got inside the restaurant they saw shinji and the rest of the quest where there when they saw the two couple with the twins in their arms and went toward them and congratulation them and said the happy birthday to the twins. Shinji was wearing a white polo sleeves shirt with red vast and white pants with black boot and black coat and a black hat he was also wearing a sliver necklaces.

"Yo you two! And happy birthday to you too Alto and Haine!" Shinji said as the twins looked up in confuse at him. "UN?" Haine said looking confuse. "I don't think they know that it their birthday today, Shinji!" Toshiro said as he come toward them wearing a gray polo shirt with green tie and a black jean pants and a white coat with white boot as he was holding two gifted box in his arms.

Ichigo looked down at the two boxes that were warped in neat blue wrapper with a white ribbon on top of it. Toshiro smiled at ichigo and the twins and said. "This is my birthday gift for the twins, ichigo! Hope they will like it!" he said as ichigo smiled and nodded and picked on of the box in Toshiro hand.

"Yo guys!" Renji said as both Toshiro, Shinji, ichigo and Grimmjow looked behind them and saw Renji wearing a red jean pants and a black tuxedo coat with a white polo shirt and gray vast with a red tie and was wearing a black hat, his hair was tie into a loosen ponytail below his neck, he was also wearing a black boot that reach his knee cap. "OH hello Renji! And is that the twins birthday gift?" ichigo asked as Renji grinned at him. "Yup! A birthday gift for them from their Uncle Renji and from mom and dad too! Oh and Ururu and Jinta are here too." He said. "Oh, okay!. I'm happy you made it to the twin's birthday party!" ichigo said as he felt Alto trying to snatch the box on his mother hand.

Toshiro and Renji saw it and looked down at him. "Aww.. Look like he wants to open his presents now!" Renji said as he saw Alto tried to snatch the box from his mother arms when ichigo tried to distance the box from his grasp so that he'll won't tear it open ichigo frowned when Alto wouldn't stops trying to snatch the box from his hand so he gave the box to Grimmjow who took it with a confuse look written on his face. Ichigo smiled at his fiancé. "Just hold it for a while! The twin's aren't supposed to open it yet still later." Ichigo whisper it to Grimmjow as Grimmjow made and 'o' sound and nodded and hide the box behind his back so that Alto wouldn't saw it.

After the party the couple alone with Grimmjow's parents went back home as the couple tackles the twins to bed before heading themselves to sleep as well. The next day was 17 and it was their live interview at 'Lance' show on Las Noches Company. The couples both hold hand in hand as they made their way toward the studio alone with the twins in their arms. Female hosts with reddish brown hair walked toward them and reach her hand for them to shake hand with as she said. "Hello Mr. Grimmjow Jeagerjqaues and ichigo Kurosaki! I'm Fiona Wilier and I'll be your host for today live show. Is a pleasure to finally meet you both? I was sad when your father told us to move the live interview on oct.17 and told us the reason as to why.." She said

"Erkm.. Nice to meet you too Wilier-san!" ichigo said kindly. "Oh please call me Fiona-san! Calling me Wilier make me sound like a man instead of a woman!" she said as smiled at ichigo then looked down when she saw the twins in ichigo and Grimmjow's arms. "Ah. So this must be yours and Grimmjow-san kids… Their cute!" she said the twins blinked cutely at her. "Erk.. Thank you, Fiona-san! And yes this is our children.. Here in my arms is Haine the youngest one and the one on Grimmjow is Alto the eldest." He informed.

"Ah.. What a lovely name! Alto mean: High in Spanish and Haine means: A dweller in the hedged enclosure.. I'm guessing you choice a foreigner name for your children right?" Fiona asked. Ichigo smiled. "Yes, Since they are Grimmjow's jr. is was only fair of me to name them something foreign than my own native one and since Grimmjow's father is a half between Spanish and German.." ichigo said which made Grimmjow to blush. "Ah. Yes.. Grimmjow's father is a half between Spanish and German while his mother is a pure Italian girl.." Fiona said.

"Alright everyone! Is time to get the show started! Is the couple already—AH! Mr. Grimmjow and ichigo-san! Glad you made it! Now let's get down to business.." the director said as he motion for the couple to sat down on the coach beside the host as the camera roll. "Okay! In 3…2..1! And action!" the director said.

"Good Morning karakura town, I'm Fiona Wilier and welcome to 'Lance of Las Noches' live show and for today live interview will be our shocking couple and very popular one. Mr. Grimmjow Jeagerjqaues and ichigo Kurosaki alone with their little ones!... Good day Grimmjow-san and ichigo-san! Is a pleasure to have both of you? How was your day today?" Fiona asked as the couple smiled and nodded as ichigo said. "Is a pleasure to meet you too Fiona-san!. And we are happy to be here as well. And where doing well! I cooked breakfast for Grimmjow this morning and he loved it!" ichigo said which earn him a blush from Grimmjow.

"Oh? That's lovely! Was ichigo a good cooker, Grimmjow-kun?" Fiona asked as Grimmjow grinned. "Yea. He's a great chief, all his cooking where delicious. And he's a great person for a housewife!" Grimmjow said which made ichigo blush. Fiona giggles. "Well let's get on to the topic shall we? Well let's starts. Is it true that you proposal to ichigo to marry you, Grimmjow-kun why? Was it out of obligation or order by your father or guilt?" Fiona asked which made Grimmjow to stare at her then turn to look at ichigo before saying.

"No. No. Nothing like that.. Actually I been in love with ichigo every since we first meet and become friends.. And I had always wanted ta be with him. Ya know? Had a happy ending with him?. And when I saw the news that he had my kids and got pregnant with my kids. I admit it! I was shock at first but soon starts ta realize that I was going ta be a father with two. And it somehow made me feel happy.. And since I had been in love with ichigo for a long time now? So I deiced ta proposal ta him at that time, telling him that I love him and want ta be with him. At first I thought that he gonna refuse my proposals still he jumped at me and said 'yes, I do!.' So yea, that how we got engaged."

"Wow! That something?." Fiona asked as the audience chuckles as Fiona continue. "You said that you're been in love with ichigo for quite sometime now? And fall in love with him at first sight? Tell me how did you two meet?" She asked as the couple blinked and looked at each other before Grimmjow said. "Well we meet when he was around 13 and I was 15!. Yea we meet in middle school, ichigo was a freshman. I actually meet him in the month of spring. Where the cherry blossom bloom.. I was walking my way toward the school building when I notice someone was sitting on the school blench. It was him; he was sitting there with that happy yet beautiful smile on his face as he watched the cherry tree bloom. That smile caught me and that was the first time that I know that I was attractive to him." Grimmjow said.

"Then the next follow week I caught him practicing some Kendo move at the school yard and went toward him and offer him ta join my club since I was the Kendo club president. He accept the offer as I found out that his name was ichigo and that was the time we become friends.. Soon After everything we spend together, that was the time I realize that I was indeed in love with him but denial the thought of me being in love with another guy ya know?" Grimmjow added as Fiona nodded in understanding.

"Wow! And what about you ichigo? How did you found out that you're in love with Grimmjow?" Fiona asked which ichigo blushed as the audience giggle at his blushing face. "I-I… Actually fell in love with him at that time when he offers me to join his club. There was something about him that made me attractive toward him and wanted to know the reason why still 5 week later that I found out that I was indeed in love with him a man no less." Ichigo said.

Half the audience in the room whistles at him. "Wow! Is like fate? Isn't it?" Fiona asked as the couple nodded. "Alright! Now for the second question? The fan and the people wanted to know. How did you two convincing to have a child? Was it planned or by accident?" Fiona asked. "By accident!" both couple said. "By accident? How come?" Fiona asked. Grimmjow looked at ichigo asking him for a permission to tell the world about that incident last year party at Byakuya's place as he saw ichigo nodded in understanding as Grimmjow sighed before explain how it happen.

"Well it all started with that party that Byakuya's thrown and invite us! Ichigo and I went ta a proper place where no one would bug us when we talk among ourselves still we got drunk and had and accidental sex.. I only found out what happen that night the next day when I wake up and saw ichigo beneath me naked while I was only half naked with only my shirt on and no pants, I got panic and left ichigo's there alone.. And run off and went home hoping that ichigo wouldn't remember anything that happen last night. After that the next day ichigo didn't came to school. Well he had the right to not come since I had sex with him by accident.. I thought that he was only going to be absent for only a day or two? But he had been missing for almost a month! I was starting to worry that something bad happen to him. I even tried to call him at home but nobody answer the call…. So I gave up in trying to fix things between us and forget about him…" Grimmjow said.

"Wow! That… Something.. What about on ichigo part?" Fiona asked.

"I-I actually… Well yes I did found out the next day after we had an accidental sex last night and got panic too… Since I know that I was a bearer, my dad told me when I turned 13 and warned me not to have sex with anyone without any protection. But since Grimmjow and I had an accidental sex. without any condom for protection... And when I got home dad was very furious when he found out I wasn't at home and came home late in the morning and told us to pack our stuff since were going to stay in Tokyo for a straight 5 weeks. I went along as we went to Tokyo.. But 3 week later I was getting sick, puking my gut having headache, fatigue, nausea and all those pregnant symptoms that woman goes through. That was the time I realize that I was pregnant with Grimmjow's kids. I wanted to tell him. Lets him know that he was now a father at that time but didn't had the courage to do so I was afraid that he would reject me and the child if he found out that I was pregnant with his kids, you know?.. Since we were after all only best friend at that time and nothing intimidate happen between us in our relationships. I didn't even tell him that I was in love with him. So I ended up keeping it a secret from him.. And secretly run away from him. Raise the children alone with the help of my family member and stayed in Tokyo still I was ready enough to go back and face him." Ichigo said.

The audiences gasped at his news. "That the must harsh thing I ever heard for a teenager to go through.. It must have been hard on you to deice to weather to keep the child or not, right?" Fiona asked as ichigo nodded. "But I end up keeping the child even thought half of my family member wanted me to get rid of it at that time and refuse to abortion them and continue to raise it myself." Ichigo said as he added. "I mean come on? Don't you think it would be horrible to get rid of an innocent, harmless child that just wanted to be born into this world? I didn't have the heart to do that.. I didn't want to abort it and I didn't want to sound like a horrible person for doing it. If my mother was in the same condition as I did? She would mostly choice to keep it and lets it live" ichigo said as he adjust his son in his arms who yawned and cuddle on his mother arms.

Fiona smiled when he saw the baby cuddle to his mother in a cute way. "Well then… I heard that you give birth to the twins on oct. 16 right?" Fiona asked as ichigo nodded. Fiona looked at Grimmjow who had a grimed expression and tried not to remember that accident last year he had. "Oh. So they are now? How month are they? Oh and may the people who are watching this show know their names?" Fiona asked as she didn't bring up the topics about the accident that Grimmjow had last year and to the day where the twins were born.

"Oh. They just turned 10 month old yesterday. And this one here in my arms is Haine! He's the youngest one of the two! And on Grimmjow's arms is Alto, he's the eldest one!" ichigo said. "Aww. Lovely. They really do look like their father aren't they?" Fiona asked as she teased the two couple while wiggle her eyebrow at them. Grimmjow glare at her while ichigo giggle. "Yes. I was shock at first when I saw them that they looked so much like Grimmjow. It was all the matter for me to hide them from him. Still father told me that I had to face Grimmjow and tell him about his sons he had with me someday." Ichigo said.

"Aww.. Okay on to the next topic. I heard that your wedding will be held in Tokyo this coming of December; can you explain to us why held the wedding in Tokyo? Where just curious you know?" Fiona asked. Grmmjow answer that question for her. "Apparently the twins where born in Tokyo and Ichigo wanted our wedding to be there." "Oh. I see.. Okay for the next topic is for Grimmjow-san. Tell me Grimmjow-kun how dose it feel to finally become a father at this age?" Fiona asked. Grimmjow blinked as he stretched his head and said. "Well for started it felt odd in a good way. I mean, I never thought of myself becoming a father at this young age, ya know? But I told myself ta try my best ta become a good father and a husband ta both Ichigo and the twins." Grimmjow said as he glance at Ichigo and give him a soft smile as ichigo return the feeling by smiling back at him.

"Aww.. I'm sure you'll be a great father and a husband one day, Grimmjow-kun.. So how did the twin's birthday party gone yesterday? I saw their were penalty of guest from around the world and different rich and high class CEO went there to celebrate the twins first birthday." Fiona asked. "Well, the party went well, the rest of the higher CEO congratulation us on the twin's first birthday and for our up coming wedding… And they also asked us if were willing and wanting ta have a second child. Ichigo didn't mind having a second but he wanted ta graduate both his high school and collage before deicing on having another child." Grimmjow said as he added.

"Well that what he said, but he didn't mind having another child when the twins turn 13 month old or 1 years old but… He didn't want ta miss anymore schooling then he already is, so he deiced that maybe after his high school graduation that he'll be willing ta convince us of having another child? Well it all up ta him now if ever he wanted ta have another child or not? I don't mind having an only child but it would be nice ta have a daughter someday, yea know?" Grimmjow said as he flash a grin at ichigo who blushed.

"Y-You wanted us to have a daughter someday?" ichigo asked as he blush when he saw Grimmjow nodded. "Yea. Why not? Pop and mom had always wanted to have a granddaughter. They told me so." Grimmjow said which earn him a blushing coming from ichigo his fiancé. Fiona giggles and said. "Why yes, having a little girl is very special Ichigo-kun! But all babies of different kind of gender are all special, especially to a mother, I'm a mother of 5 children, 3 boys and 2 girls.." Fiona said as she added. "And their nothing really to be worried about having more then 1 child ichigo, the only thing you have to be worried about is childbirth!" Fiona said as she shrugged.

"I understand what you mean on going in labor.. I mean I was having a hard time when I give birth to the twins." Ichigo said as he looked down on his youngest son in his arms who were chewing on his chew toys. Haine looked up at his mother when he notice his mother was looking down at him as ichigo smiled down at him, Haine stopped chewing on his chewing toys and blinked up at his mother. "Mama?" he asked ichigo chuckles.

"Aww. His really adorable!. Can we ask what they love to play?" Fiona asked. Ichigo blinked then smile as he nodded and said. "Well. They both love to chew on something, but Alto mostly loves to chew with whatever he had in his arms. Haine mostly loved to grip things and throw random toys once he got a grip of it.. And he's very picking when it come to baby bottle, especially if he didn't like how the silicone nipples felt in his mouth. Alto had a habit of picky and chew different type pacifier flavor but his most favorite pacifier flavor would be strawberry." Ichigo said. Fiona nodded. The interview ended after 5 hours as both couple and family went out to have some time alone in the park were the twins would love to see different things. After that they went to the mall to have lunch and dinner.

The next three days where the couple recording season with both CD recording and music video recording. Then on the next Monday was back to school. Everyone one in their classroom and classmate where asking them a question of were their wedding in Tokyo will be held and where asking about how the twins where and if the couple slept together in the same bed, blah, blah. The next 2 week was the same expect this time ichigo's classes had a new student.

"Okay class take your seat, and since will be having a new transfer student, they from 'Cero all girl school.. Come on in girls and introduce yourself to your new school and classmate!" the teacher said. Ichigo looked mid-interest as the news student went inside. Ichigo widen his eyes. 'Wait a minute! I saw those girls before from that Halloween party that Luppi's throw last week ago! What they doing here?' ichigo thought. "Hello! I'm Loly Alvirrne and this is my older sister her name is Menoly! Is a pleasure to meet you all?" Loly said as he smiled at everyone and glared at ichigo. Ichigo was confused. 'What her problem? Why she's glaring at me?' he asked. Ichigo tried to ignore her dirty look on his direction. "Well nice to meet you both Loly and Meloy! Please had a sit beside ichigo!" the teacher said as the two girls nodded and went to their seat.

At lunch time. Both ichigo and his cousin went to the rooftops alone with Grimmjow and his cousin as they had their lunch their. Grimmjow was laying his head on ichigo's lap as ichigo cooked an eyebrow at him. "I can't wait for our wedding ta come ichigo! And soon ya'll be Mrs. Jeagerjaques soon!" he smirked at ichigo when he notice his fiancé blushed at him. "P-Pervert!" ichigo said as he smacked his fiancé forehead in a playful manner.

"Oi, oi! Stop with all that love-dove you two! Is creeping us out!" Renji said as Nnoitra added. "Would ya two cut it out with that all love-dove? Ye're in the open ya know!" Nnoitra snapped as he saw the two couple kissing in front of them. "OI!" Both their friends and cousin snapped and yelled at the two to stop making out in the bored daylight where anyone can see them doing it.

"Oh shut up and stop being a homophobia! Is not like you guys are gay and had a BF!" the couple said as their friend and cousin paled and glared at them as they tried to ignore the couple who were kissing each other mouth.

3 week later.

3 week of Loly turtoure on ichigo. Luckly for him he didn't say anything about Loly hurting him and giving him bruises and cut when Loly push him off the stairs and etc. ichigo even lied to his fiancé when Grimmjow saw the cut and bruises on ichigo left arms as ichigo said that he fell off when he wasn't looking and etc.

Loly walked down the school hallway and saw Grimmjow whispering something that made ichigo giggles and blush as Grimmjow gave his fiancé a kiss on the lips other student who were in the hallway ignored the two couple who were being all lovely-dove still Nnoitra saw it and snapped out telling them to stop making out inside and outside of the school building, the couple just ignored him as they had their last kiss before Grimmjow went to his classroom with Nnoitra behind him who were bitching. Ichigo shook his head at Nnoitra as the two cousins left, he went to put some books on his bag when she slammed her fist beside ichigo locker as Ichigo flinch and looked at her with a frown. "What do you want Loly?" ichigo asked in irrigated. "What do you think you're doing to my Grimjow-sama?" She asked everyone who saw the common and heard what she said stared at her even ichigo stared at her. "What are you talking about? He's my fiancé!" ichigo said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh really? Will see about that! He'll be mine soon!" Loly said as she slapped ichigo on the face in front of everyone as everyone gasped and mumble. "What with her?" "Is she trying to have a death wish?" "If Grimmjow found out about her hurting his fiancé she's death meat!" Loly eyebrow twitched as she told everyone to shut up and was about to slap ichigo again when someone grabbed her wrist as both ichigo and Loly widen their eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Loly!." "Let's go of me, Stark!" Loly snapped as Stark let's her arms go as he glared at her. "This is a warning, Loly! Hurt my cousin fiancé and I will tell him. Or better yet.. Tell uncle Aizen and he will fire your father job?. You wouldn't want that now do you?" Stark glared as Loly was trembling in fear as she shook her head no. She stopped trembling in fear and glared at ichigo before going to her classroom.

Stark turns to look at ichigo and frowned when he notice ichigo's check where swollen and was red form the hard slap that Loly did. "We should get that fixed before Grimmjow's would notice it!" Stark said as ichigo nodded and follow him to the nurse office. Upon arriving there the nurse gives ichigo's an ice pack to lessen the pain on his check. "Had she's done this kind of things before?" Stark asked as ichigo nodded and looked down on the floor. "Since we did she started?" he asked.

"3 week ago!. She first started to insult me, and then started to push me off the stairs and many things." Ichigo said. "I see. So those were the reason on why you had those sudden cut and bruises on your left arms a week ago, am' I right?" Strark asked as ichigo nodded he sighed. "Why didn't you just tell the true to Grimmjow? He would have understood it and would do something about it?" Stark said. Ichigo shook his head. "I can't! I don't want him to hurt a woman! Is not right for a man to do so." Ichigo said. Stark sighed. "You should of tell him sooner or later before it's too late!. She's might kill you one day?" Stark said as ichigo nodded. "Don't worry! I won't let's her beat me up again!" ichigo said as he smiled at Stark with a determine look in his eyes. Stark smirked and nodded in understanding.

After that they went back to their respective classroom. At lunch time, Grimmjow was worried when he saw the half swollen look on his fiancé check and demand ichigo to tell him who did it. But ichigo refuse to tell and lied to him that it was his fault for hurt someone feeling. Grimmjow didn't buy ichigo's lie and just drop it and ignored it for now, he didn't want to have a couple argument between them.

1 Month later the month of November.

chigo's POV

It been 1 month with Loly beating me up and pulling trick and hurting me, earning me a bruises and cut on my body part, both my dad and Grimmjow's parents were worried when they saw my sudden injured that popped out of the blue, when they asked I told them a lie and they believe me, or I think they did? Grimmjow had a suspicious that I didn't get this injure for being clumsy, cause he know I'm not a clumsy type.

And I'm officially now living with Grimmjow's family since grandpa and dad told me that it'll be a good boning for the both of us and it will improve our relationship as a couple and soon to be husband and wife. I didn't mind it. Grimmjow's parents were happy to have me in their home they even hire a nanny for the twins while were away to school.

Grimmjow drove us to school in one of his car other then the Jaguar XF 2008; this car we are using now was the Bumblebee (1) car, the yellow one the one you see in the Transformers movie? He parked his car in the school parking lot. I saw plenty of boys student where gawking at Grimmjow's new car. Grimmjow actually order this car from Italy. Since he wanted the one that made from Italy. We got out of the car.

"Wow! Dude! You actually have a Bumblebee car? The one from that's Transformers movie" Di Roy asked as he went toward us and wave his hand at me. "Hi ichigo! How it going with becoming this bastard fiancé?" He asked which I blushed and said. "Good! Grimmjow had been a good fiancé. He even planning to buy me the car I want!" I said as I grinned.

Oh and did I mention that Grimmjow teach me how to drive a car? So that I can have my own car once Grimmjow graduate this year. and so that I won't have to use the limo all the time. *grin*

Di Roy grinned at me. "And what kind of car is that?" he asked. My grins grow even wider as I said. "The Volvo XC60 the one that Edward Cullen had from that Twilight movie!" I said. Di Roy whistles. "Sweet!. When will he gave it to you?" he asked I laughed. "He said that he'll give it to me on our wedding day, saying that it'll be his wedding gift for me!" I said. He gasped.

"No way?" he asked as I nodded at him while smirking. "Yes way!" I said. "Get out of here! Damn! Isn't me or his spoiling you to much—Holy shit! Isn't that a Ferrari Enzo?." Di Roy asked when we saw a white Ferrai Enzo parked beside Grimmjow's car as Nnoitra got out of his car and grinning at Grimmjow. "Yer not the only one who had a cool car cousin!." Nnoitra said as the other passenger seat beside Nnoitra's open as Shinji came out. "Yo ichigo!. Nice car yer fiancé had there!" He said. Nnoitra snorted.

"Ha! My car is cooler then his, babe!" Nnoitra said as he wiggles his eyebrow suggestive at Shinji who roll his eyes at his Boyfriend. "Keep telling yerself that, hon!" he said as he walk pass Nnoitra who cursed behind him as he follow his boyfriend walk inside the school building. Just then another car parked next to Nnoitra's car is was a Lamborghini Reventon, a black one as Ulquiorra came out follow by Toshiro who grinned at me. Soon another car came this time it was a maroon SSC Ultimate Aero as Szayel and Uyruu got out of the car as Uyruu give me an apologetic smile as I sweatdrop at him.

Next a Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren Roadster parked to the left side of Grimmjow's car as I saw Stark coming out of his car as he yawned while Shiro my cousin was grinning widely at me. I shook my head. Damn!. Just then a Koenlgesgg CCX stopped by on our school gate as I saw Renji and Rukia got off of the passenger seat car as I saw Byakuya who just graduate last year and is now a Collage student was beside Renji as he give his Boyfriend a good luck and take care at school before going back to his car and off to his school. 'DAMN! Why dose my entire cousin BF are all a celebrities? Wait stretch that! I'm also dating and going to be marriage to the most popular celebrity too!.' I thought as I smacked my head with my hand.

I shook my head as I went inside the school building while ignoring Di Roy who was still gawking speechless at the cars in front of him and head for my classroom. After classes was our PE time as I gawked at my fiancé who were doing his push up. Oh gosh! I want to touch those lovely abs of his!. I keep starting at his abs as I daydream about me and him having a make out season in our bedroom as I drool at the image in my head and gave a small moan. "Yo! Ichigo? You there?" I heard Renji asked and heard Grimmjow chuckle at me as I snapped out of my daydream and saw him smirking at me; I blinked once, twice before blushing. Damn! Don't tell me that he seen me gawking at him?.

"Ya okay ichigo? You just sudden started to drooling and moaning? Ya okay?" Shinji asked as I saw Renji stared at me beside him as I blushed again, I heard Grimmjow laughed to the left side and glared at him with my face still red from embarrassment. "Shut up Grimmjow!" I said as he continues to laugh and finally said. "How could I stop laughing when ya were staring at me and daydreaming? Are ya thinking about dirty stuff with me in yer head my babe!" he teased and taunted me as I blushed and give him a finger.

"Oh fuck you!. You are so sleeping in the bedroom coach tonight!" I said as I stormed out of the GYM I heard the other student inside the GYM giggle at my sudden outburst even my cousin and bestfriend Shinji where chuckle at me. Damn them!. When I went out of the GYM and into the school hallway I saw Loly glaring at me. I growled at her and snapped. "What do you want now, Loly?" I asked as I gritted my teeth. I was so not in the mood to talk to anyone right now after what my fiancé just did back there in the GYM! 'Damn him and his Ego!. Grr.. Why did I even fall in love with him again?' I asked myself.

'Cause his hot and ya like him and his sexiness. That wants to fuck ya like their no tomorrow? By the way King, nice performance ya did there at the GYM real hilarious!. Haha!' Shiro voice rang through our Telepath as I blushed. 'Shiro get out of my head now! I don't want to deal with your teasing right now!' I said as I heard Shiro laughed through our telepath I groaned. 'What are ya? Pregnant again, Cousin?' he asked I blushed. "Fuck you! I'm not pregnant, Shiro! Just PMS that all! Now shoo and go bug your BF or something. I still need to deal with Loly and her bitching again!' I said. 'WHAT? That bitch there with ya again? Don't tried to hide it ichigo, I know what she did to ya since I can read and saw what inside yer mind.' He said but I ignored him and cut our telepath connection and face Loly with my frowning face.

"Why are you still getting so close to my Grimmjow you bitch?" She asked as she pulls a knife and was about to stab me with it still someone stopped her. "Loly! Didn't I warn you already to not hurt my cousin fiancé?" Stark cold tone said as I shiver. W-What this? Stark just totally got all serious and scary.

Slam!

The door to the GYM open as I heard someone said. "You bitch what are you think you're doing to ichigo?" I heard Shiro yelled in anger and worried.

Shiro's POV.

I saw ichigo my cousin who was giving a funny faces in front of Grimmjow as he was gawking at his fiancé body part again. Aww.. Haha! So cute!. He snapped and saw Grimmjow looking at him and smirking as he teased ichigo which made ichi to blush as ichigo snapped and told Grimmjow that he was sleeping at the coach tonight. Ichigo went out of the GYM. I heard him asking himself to why he was in love with a weirdo like Grimmjow In his head again. I chuckles and answer his question which made him blush and growled through our Telepath.

I joked if he was pregnant again as he snapped and told me that he was not, and was saying that he was just having one of his PMS mood again as I laughed hard at that. Then he suddenly said that he need ta go and deal with Loly. I got worried. Don't get me wrong! I saw what that bitched did to my cousin through our telepath a vision image. He cut our telepath as I widen my eyes and dash out of the GYM room as I open the door and widens my eyes even more when I saw that Loly had a knife in her hand as my Boyfriend keep a firm hold at her hand from hurting my cousin I snapped and yelled. "You bitch! What are you think you're doing to ichigo?" I yelled which made everyone in the GYM to notice it and dashed toward me.

Grimmjow's POV.

I notice my berry staring at me again as he was lost in his dream land again like before. I chuckle at him as he snapped as I asked him if he was daydreaming something kinky or dirty still he told me to fuck off and that I was so gonna be sleeping at the coach tonight as he gave me a finger. Hmph! Like that gonna happen when we will have sex later on. I saw him dashed out the GYM room I shook my head as I went back to continue doing my push up.

Just then we saw Shiro dashed out of the GYM room. I frowned at him, Weird?. I was about to go back on my push up again when I heard Shiro yelling. "You bitch what are you think you're doing to ichigo?" at that information my eyes widen in panic as I got up and dashed toward Shiro and peaked behind him only to widen my eyes in fear and horror for my Berry safely as I saw Loly had a knife in her hand as Stark stop her and griped her hand tightly making sure she won't stab my Berry. I clenched my fist and went toward them as I helped ichigo got up from his feet and looked at him if he had any injure. Good! His fine!. I turn back to look at Loly with full anger and furious she tremble in fear well she should be.

Nobody hurt my ichigo and got away with it! Woman or not! I won't allow it!

SMACK!

I slapped her hard on the check as she let's go of the knife she was holding. Stark let's her go as I grabbed her hair tightly and glared down at her and said in a serious yet frightening tone. "How dare you hurt my fiancé? You bitch!" I said as I slapped her hard again as she hit the school wall. She yelped in pain I ignored it and shook my hand as I went toward her and was about to kick her in the stomach when ichigo's put his arms around my waist.

"GRIMMJOW STOP! Your going to hurt her!. Please stop!" he begged as he sniffed. Damn! His crying! Dammit! I hate making him cry. I sighed and turn around as I grabbed his chin to face me as I saw a tears leaking out of his eyes I wipe those tears away and kissed his forehead I wrapped my arms around his waist and raise my head up to face Stark and said. "Stark get that bitch out of my sight! NOW!" I order as he nodded and grabbed Loly as she struggle from his hold. We saw Shiro follow his boyfriend as they went off to somewhere.

I turn to look at my berry. "You okay? She didn't hurt or hit you did she?" I asked he shook his head no. "N-No. S-She didn't… G-Grimmjow. What the heck was that? You suddenly got mad and turn into an incredible Hulk or something?" he said which I chuckles and ruff his head before giving another kiss in his forehead and said. "Nah! But I would love ta became like him and turn into a monster who would protect ya!" I said as I wiggle my eyebrow suggestively he roll his eyes on me. "You're a pervert you know that!" he said which I laughed and shook my head. "Ya love me anyway weather I'm a pervert or not!" I said. Really he really knows how to lighten up the mood and make me happy.

That what I love about him. Always the caring type I felt in love with. And oh! There he goes again! Giving me one of his cute look and blushing again. I smirked and kissed his forehead again as he blinked and looked up at me. Stark came back with Shiro. I glanced at them as he nodded and went toward me and whisper. "Don't worry Grimmjow, I only warned her to not go near ichigo again. I didn't do anything to hurt her since I know ichigo would worry. But I think its better if you let's your father or uncle Aizen know about this? That one of the Alvirrne's daughter is hurting one of our family members.. You know how the rules in our world that no one is allowed to hurt one of our family members, especially if said person is the head son fiancé." He said as I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll let's Ulquiorra do that job since his good at informing Uncle and father about this!" I said as we both turned and saw ichigo talking to Shiro and Ulquiorra as Ulquiorra saw us starting at him as he nodded. I think he understand the situation and excuse himself from both Shiro and ichigo and went else where as he pull out his cellphone. Ah. So his going to phone calls Uncle Aizen and lets him know about this incident?

Beside. Father did announce to everyone on that meeting and on the twin's birthday party that I will be the new leader and head of both the Company and the Hucedo Mundo world. The Hucedo Mundo is our secret organization. A place where Mafia live, and our family run that place and was the head and leader, you could call it like their head boss or king, and since father just announce to those guest of ours in the Twin's party although all of them might be a popular singer or CEO when it true that they actually a mafia boss from all over the world that our family allies and friend with and inform that I will be the new leader and heritage the title as the new king of the Hucedo Mundo.

Which mean I'm now their new king? Well not yet still I marriage to ichigo. And that will be the final announcement that I'm the new head leader. Oops. I forgot to mention that early did I? Well know that ya know it?. *grin* and yes, my father and uncles Aizen is the two head leader of the Hucedo Mundo mafia organization. And since uncle Aizen don't have a son to take his place he gave me the title to handle and be the new boss of the Hucedo Mundo, while Soul Rippers which are the Soul Society leader in their mafia gang are ichigo's father and his uncle Kisuke.

Ichigo's father is known as the black Hook since he always look and staring at you and like his always their hiding somewhere like a hook and he was also the information massagers from his family and his uncle was known as the Mad Hatter. Trust me. Kisuke Urahara might be a gentleman but if you piss him off he'll get serious. He's the most fearful of their group he may not look like it but. You get what I mean?. Kisuke is a great dealer and great machinery; he's the one who made their entire family weapon and he's the head scientist of their family aside from Uyruu's father.

Oh and remember when my dad mention about Ulquiorra going to be the new head learder of our company S.W.A.T team? Is actually both the real world and mafia world S.W.A.T. he'll be handing Yea, even our mafia world had our own S.W.A.T. So the real world cop can't arrest us since Ulquiorra's family owned both the police station and the S.W.A.T team and not to mention Ulquiorra's father is my mother older brother. *grin*

"Grimm. Can we go to the mall today? There the book I want to buy that just released today?" ichigo asked as he gave me those pledging puppy dog eyes I sweatdrop at him and I gulped. No matter what I could never say no to him. I sighed. And nodded my head as he smiled at me and hugged me as I chuckles. Well I guess that his doing okay now. I sighed in relief. I didn't see Loly anymore and ichigo said she wasn't at their classroom and was worried. Heh! I think that Stark warning took her greatly if she chicken out. After school we went to the mall and buy the book ichigo wanted to buy is was a second volume novels book of 'The Fallen' by Thomas E. Sniegoski.

After that we went straight home. Ichigo had fallen asleep on our bed while the twins were away with ichigo's aunty and my mom as they took the twin's for their daily check up. I smiled down at my fiancé who had fallen asleep while reading the book he just brought a while ago. I kissed his forehead and left a note beside him as I went out of the door and through the house and went to the Hecudo Mundo building where the meeting will be held. I went inside the meeting room and saw the rest of the other mafia family leader there, they where all waiting for me alone with my dad, Uncle and ichigo's father and Uncle.

"How ichigo doing, Grimmjow?" ichigo's father isshin asked me as I nodded my head and sat down on my seat. "He's sleeping right now back at home! I left a note saying that I was out for a walk so that he wouldn't get worried." I said. Isshin sigh in relief. "Good. Now what is this I heard about one of the Alvirrne's family came to your school and hurt ichigo?" isshin asked seriously. I sighed. "Apparently, Loly the youngest daughter of the Alvirne's family came to our school to make chaos and almost killed ichigo, I'm grateful that Stark got their just in time to stop her from hurting my fiancé." I said and glance at Stark who was snoring on his chair.

"Hmm. The Alvirne's family you say?" Uncle Aizen asked. I nodded my head. "Well, they're really not that much of a threat since they only a small group of a mafia family. They don't have any allies who are higher than them. In fact the Alvirne's families are the lowest level and are all raise to be a slut family who would sell their body for money… And yes they are a nausea case family and an eyesore. But it would be better to get rid of them before thing get worst… So what do you suggest we should do about them Grimmjow? Think of this as a test for becoming the new leader of our organization?" Uncle asked. "I'll say we should get rid of them, if you say that they're an eyesore." Byakuya said. Everyone stared at him.

I thought of it for a moment. Well. I wouldn't mean gutting them up from hurting my ichigo. But I don't think he will like the idea if he's seen Loly and her family being murder by unknown gang?. "No. For now let's just leave them be. But if they gone to far then will don't have a choice but to kill them… For now let's them do what they want… I'll be sending Shiro and Stark to keep an eye on ichigo at school while I'm busy with my school schedule. At less I trust them enough to make sure ichigo is safe while Loly is around." I said as I added. "Beside. I don't think ichigo would like to see one of our classmate families got killed out of the blue for no reason." I said.

"I suppose your right… Mr. Takashi Hirako. Can you give a warning to some of the Alvrine family that are staying in Italy for us?. I don't care if you hurt one of them. Just made sure they get the warning." Uncle asked as Shinji's father grinned and nodded. OH? I forgot to mention. Shinji father is also a mafia boss. They family gang is know as the Vizards they are like our family back-up and help us if we needed their help. "Don't worry my dear friend I let's my son deal with this. He and his friend will take care of it and beside. They are already in Italy ever since they heard the news about ichigo being hurt by one of their family members." Shinji's father said. Oh yea. I forgot how close ichigo and Shinji friendship were. They were like brothers in arms. And they treated each other like brothers too.

Wait! So dose this mean ichigo know that his family was a mafia boss in disgust or not? I was curious so I asked them. "isshin-san. Can I ask you something?" I asked as he nodded. "Go ahead son. And please call me father. You are after all going to be my son husband soon." He said which I blushed and nodded.

"isshin-otou-san. I'm just curious. Dose ichigo know about you guys and that his family was a mafia gang and the boss in disgust?" I asked worriedly. I paled when they stretched their check and looked at each other before ichigo's father sighed. I'm not worried about myself since my father already told and mention to me that we were actually part of the mafia family in disgust so the real world wouldn't know and I was raised from them to become one of them. But ichigo? Is what I'm worried? "N-No.. He didn't know anything about it. We keeping it a secret for him for his own safely.. S-Since my wife agreed not to tell to ichigo yet still the time was right for him to know the whole true." Ichigo's father said.

I paled. Shit!. This is a big problem! A really big one! I groaned. "Great just great!. So in other word that ichigo didn't know that he was the next heir for his mafia family and was about to be marriages to me? The next head leader and heir of the Hecudo Mundo mafia family?…" I asked which they nodded. "Please. Grimmjow. Do us a favor and keeps this a secret for him for the time being still it was the time for him to know the true?" ichigo's father pledging.

"I don't mine keeping it a secret from him.. But he had the right to know sooner or later?. And one more thing. Those all ichigo's cousin knows about this? That their families were part of the mafia world?" I asked. Kisuke grinned. "Oh don't worry about that! They all knew about it, Ichigo is the only one who doesn't know anything about us being a part of the mafia family.. And beside. Our wife isn't actually just any normal wife. My wife Yorichi, is know as the Queen of flash in the mafia underworld. I'm sure you heard of it before and from those rumors?. Uyruu's mother was one of the Sakura head scientist a part of the mafia who created those 'Zanpatou' weapon of ours and yours family side. Her families worked on both yours side of the family Grimmjow and ours." Kisuke said. "And Shiro father is the agent mafia of ours he's the most and the powerful one alone side with Toshiro's mother side." He added. I jaw dropped.

Damn!. I thought my family was the only one who was the strongest?. "You know. Grimmjow. Both of our family and the Vizards used to hate each other still ichigo's mother came in the picture and is all thanks to her that we meet our wife. Ichigo's mother was a good friend of our wife. We meet them when isshin introduced her and her friend to us that we fell in love with them. And is also how your father and mother meet each other and so as with your Uncle Aizen and the rest of your uncle. We were mad when we heard that she died. Did you know that ichigo's mother was killed in front of him when he was just a child? Is one of the reasons why we keeps a secret from him that we were a mafia boss and a killer. Ichigo had a great hater for those who take the innocence life.. He had ever right too after what happen to his mother that night." Kisuke said which I widen my eyes.

"And please don't doubted ichigo-kun. He didn't like to talk about his past and on what happen that night. In fact we never brought it up to him. It'll just bring back those horrible past and…. It took him years to get over his mother death, Grimmjow. I think is also the reason why he never talked about it. And I'm sure you didn't tell him about how you got that scar in your chest to him right?" Kisuke asked as I looked away in shame. He's right. I had no right to doubted my fiancé. He had all the right if he wants me to know about it or not. And I didn't want to make his life misery then is already is.

"Don't worry. I won't let's anything happen to ichigo then he already had!" I said seriously and saw both my father, uncles and ichigo's father and uncle smirked. Yes. I swear to myself that I will protect ichigo with all I have. He's mine everything. And I will make sure that no one will destroy his happiness. Not even Loly who will get in our way. I'll make her pay if she dares to lay a finger on my Berry I won't let's her separate us. We continue our meeting still night fall.

TBC…

On no. 1: Yes I know that Bumblebee is a Chevrolet Camaro (Chevy Camaro for short) type of car. So don't ask! I simply loved to call it the Bumblebee because of it color.

Me: Oh gawd! That was… damn something?

Shiro: Why did you turn us into a mafiaso? Is just so.. Not fit your style!.

Me: What? You want me to leave and had them an all fluffy love story without any twist dark secret and past? It won't be an interesting story if I hadn't come up with that idea!. But don't worry they will have their happy ending!

Shiro: ….Ah well! Yer the author so I don't have a complain at that!.

Me: Thank you! And you know what to do right?

Shiro: Read and review! And give her story a comment and tell her what ya guys think of this chapter would ya?. *glared*

Me: *sweatdrop at Shiro*. Well ja nee!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Hello and I'm back with chapter 11 of Do You Remember!. And I wanna tried an all out normal pov's for this chapter so hope you all like this normal pov's instead of my usaual, ichigo and Grimmjow's pov version!. And please do Review! i mean it!. DX. i wanna know what you all think of this chapter?

Bleach

Title: Do You Remember?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Warning: Mpreg, OOC, and Gore theme!.

-0-

Chapter 11: Noramal POV's

When ichigo wake up an hour later is was around 6pm. He groaned and sat up on the bed and looks around his surrounding only to find the out that the room was empty. He sighed and put his book beside the bed only to see a paper folded neatly beside him with his name written on it. He had confused and curiosity looks in his eyes as he picked the neat fold paper and being to read.

Hey Berry,

If you're wake and found this letter and wondering why I'm not home? Is because I'm out having a meeting with the other CEO owner at the company, don't look fer me, I'll be back in an later hours, feel free ta txt me if you needed anything and I'll buy and bring it with me when I come back home, if your hurry just tell the maid or the chief ta cook something for you? And no but! I know you could cook your own meal, since you can cook, but give it a break and relax once in a while and let's the chief cook ya with whatever ya want, Alright? Oh and please be good and don't do anything reckless. Ya can go and explore the mansion if ya want, I won't mind it, expect going in mine and pops office they're out limit for ya!. Oh and by the way, mom said that she'll be home around 9pm with the twins so don't worry about it, they are safe with mom, and mom told me ta let's you know so that you wouldn't get worried!.

Love ya!

Grimmjow :]

Ichigo chuckle when he read his fiancé letter. 'So mother won't be home still 9pm?' he asked himself and looks at the bedside table and found that it was only around 6:50pm at night, he heavy a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck before getting up and wash his face and went downstairs and into the kitchen. The chief was there and notice him. "Ah, ichigo-sama, what can I do for you this evening?" the chief asked.

"Um… D-Did Grimmjow went out?" he asked just to be sure. The chief nodded his head. "Yes, we apology for his absent, he won't be joining you for tonight dinner. Ichigo-sama" The chief said as ichigo sighed and nodded his head in understanding. 'So he really did go out for a meeting.' He thought as he asked. "What about Arturo-san and Amelia-okaa-san?" he asked.

"Master Arturo is busy right now and having a meeting with his friend and won't be back still later this evening, Amelia-sama went out alone with the twins and Unohana-sama in their friend house and won't be back still around 9pm..Oh by the way ichigo-sama, Grimmjow-sama told us to get you and cook you with whatever you wanted for tonight dinner?" He said ichigo nodded.

"Oh.. I see.." he said as he thought. 'Grimmjow told him to cook whatever I want for tonight dinner?. But I could cooked my own meal!. Oh well, at lest just for tonight!' He though as he orders his food as he went to the dinner table, while reading a novel book as he waited for his dinner meal to be prepare. After Dinner he went to explore the mansion.

He went door to door, room to room and hallway to hallway of the mansion, he even found a piano room, with reddish furniture and a larger window the classic black piano was in the center of the room and the wall were filled with beautiful painting of neither a villages or a forest. He went to another room and this one wasn't just a room, it was a movie theater room.

The other room where a game room, where plenty of video games, and a billiard and ping pong table where their, on the other side of it was the blowing area. He even found a room filled with arts on the wall and status.

The other room he found where filled with the Jeagerjaques's family treasure. One room where filled of different kind of hat collection, the other one where a room filled with different kind of dress collection from 18's century to 20's century, ichigo guess to be Grimmjow's mother hobby of collection.

The other room where filled with different kind of weapon to sword weapon and guns and others thing from 1800's century to 20's century, he guessed it to be neither, Grimmjow's father collection or his?.

The next room ichigo found was not a room but a Dojo; he expected it to be the one where Grimmjow doing his training in Kendo. Another room he found was a boxing training room, the last room he found was probable his most favorite room, this room he found was the library.

He stayed in the library room for more then 1 hours and a half looking and reading some books they had. He found a full copy of his all time favorite novel writer, William Shakespeare all Shakespeare book where there, well and an original copy of it.

When he was done reading the books in the library he went to continue his exploring the mansion. He walked still he ended up in a dead end where he saw a very two unique double door in both side the other one had a color of black and golden with somewhat thorn like design all over it and an unknown foreign was written beneath it.

While the other one was a rich brown color with gold like design all over it, but the only different on this one was is didn't have any foreign written beneath it. He was curious so he tried to open the other door, the one with the black and gold with a foreign design beneath it, and to his surprise the door was unlocked. He grinned as he's peak his head inside the room only to be surprised at what he seen inside it.

Inside the room were a desk table and a books case all over the places and a lager widow on the center where the desk table were, ichigo guessed to be an office room.

'Oh. So this must be the one that Grimmjow mentioning about, so is this neither his office or his dad office?. But he did told me in the note that this place is off limit for me!. I wonder why?.. Hmm.' He thought as he looked behind him to see if anyone was behind him, when he sees that the hallway was empty and that no one was there but him. He grinned.

'Who care what he said? Warning or no warning I'm going inside his office! Weather he'll like it or not!' He thought as he went inside and went to the desk table and blinked his eyes.

On the desk table where a picture of him and Grimmjow and the other one was were they had a picture taking in the park. He blinked once, twice then gasped. "

"So this is Grimmjow's office room eh?" he asked himself.

He sighed and sat down on what he guessed to Grimmjow's office chair. He also saw a computer beside the desk table. He was curious so he turns the computer on and was surprise that it didn't have any password to open it.

He was grinning in joy since he was free to use the computer without his fiancé permission. He open some document and blinked when he open some picture files only to blush at it, it was fill with his picture from school to the mall and even from one of his photo shooting season he had from Soul Society, he shook his head.

'I swear he such a pervert!' he thought and frowned at one of the picture he saw, the one on where he was laying in the bed while looking at the camera while half naked and was only wearing a half open pants that could see his red boxer and his face was a tin pinkies and his eyes where filled with yearning to be touched while his other hand was on his boxers while his other hand was touching the tips of his nipples.

He blushed at the image and closed the files and went to open the other one only to smile at it, it was fill with the twins photo picture and photo shoot. Soon he open the other picture to see it, and what seem to be a vacation photo shoot where Grimmjow and his cousin where having fun playing in the beach, a picture where Nnoitra was yelling at Grimmjow and plenty of funny picture that ichigo found.

The next he found where a picture of where Grimmjow was little around the age of 8-10 he nearly giggles at how cute his fiancé was when he was young. The last files of document interesting him since it was written the name of: 'Hucedo Mundo secret files'. He tried opening it but it wouldn't bug since it was locked with password.

He tried different names of things that Grimmjow liked to see if the document would open but there was no luck, since all of them didn't work. He sighed and was about to give up when he remember that Grimmjow keeps on calling him Strawberry or Berry. So he tried it, if will work and to his surprise it open.

He blinked in joy and when he was about to open one of it folder the light and the computer suddenly went off.

"!... Great! Just great! A blackout!' he groaned in disappointment. He was almost this close to finding out what was inside that document. He sighed and got up.

'Might as well just give up and try it some other time?' he said as he got off of the chair and went out of the office room and close the door quietly, outside the hallway was dark, too dark.

"ichigo-sama! Where are you? Ichigo-sama?" one of the butlers was calling him. When he recognizes the voice he sighed and said.

"I'm here! I'm okay, Shawlong!" he said. When Shawlong heard his voice he went to where he heard ichigo voice and went there and sighed in relief. "Thank Kami you're alright ichigo-sama!" he said as he put a hand on his chest while carrying a flashlight.

"W-What going on? Why is there a blackout?" ichigo asked. "I'm sorry. The Generators batters need to re-change, sorry for the unconvincing, ichigo-sama! The one who was in charge of it forgot to remind us that they will re-change the batter tonight!" he said.

"Is quiet alright!" ichigo said as he added when he just remembers something he seen in Grimmjow's office. "Say.. Shawlong. Do you know anything about this Hueco Mundo thing?" he asked.

Shawlong blinked then stared suspiciously at ichigo. 'Please kami-sama! Tell me he didn't went inside Grimmjow-sama office and found out about his dark secret job?. Grimmjow-sama told us that is was off limit for him to go near it!' Shawlong thought. "No… Why?" he lied. Ichigo looked at Shawlong for a few moments before saying.

"No.. Nothing just curious.." he said. "Oh? Where did you hear it from?" he asked. Ichigo stretched his check with his finger while looking away from him. 'Come on think of something to lie?' he thought still an idea hit him.

"I-I saw some of the files in the library that had a name like those but the thing was written in a foreign language that I do not know of." He lied. 'Well, at lest is Convincing enough, right?' he thought.

"Oh. No. I'm sorry! I might have stayed longer here in the Jeagerjaques's family and been working for them for the past 8 years, but no matter how many years I stayed here, I do not know how to read or understand some of the Jeagerjaques's family language speak off.." He said.

"Oh. I see. I guess I don't have a choice but to ask Grimmjow himself right?" ichigo asked. Shawlong blinked then nodded. "Yes. But.. I think it better not knowing it ichigo-sama!" he said. Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean 'better not knowing anything about it?'" he asked. Shawlong looked away and gulped before answering him.

"It's just… Never mind, ichigo-sama Is better to forget about it and don't think about it!..." He said. Just then an engine sound was heard through out the mansion as the power went back on. "Ah.. Finally the power back! Well now, let's go back to the living room, ichigo-sama!" Shawlong said. Ichigo sighed and dropped the subject about asking what the 'Hueco Mundo' is about.

"C-Can I go back to ours room, Shawlong-san?" ichigo asked as Shawlong nodded. "Yes, if you wished it, ichigo-sama allows me to lead you back to Grimmjow-sama room!" he said as ichigo nodded and follow Shawlong back to his and Grimmjow's room.

When he got to his and Grimmjow's room he laid still on the bed, he couldn't stop thinking about that files he found and wanted to know about it.

He groaned and bearing his head on the pillow. He had punched his pillow for the last 10 second screaming blood murder over it for being frustrated about not finding out his fiancé secret. He was thinking deep as he frowned deeply.

He looked on his fiancé desk table in his room and found that Grimmjow's laptop was lying on his desk. He blinked once, twice then smirked and went over his fiancé desk and turn on the laptop.

He typed the word: 'Hueco Mundo' on the search button and wait for any information that would pop-up. He blinked when he found 1 definition of it and opens it and began to read it.

_-Hueco Mundo _

_Is a Spanish word for 'Hollow World' where the Hollows or evil spirit live. (AN: I made that up! But I do know the Hueco Mundo mean 'Hollow world' I looked it up in Bleach Wiki!). _

'Hollow World?... Was that even real?. Wait! What if this Hueco Mundo thing is one of their tops secret Company that they don't want the world to know?' he thought.

He then went to search for how many that the Jeagerjaque's family owned a company and he found 96 of them.

'Wow! 96? That plenty!.. Let's see?. 12 CEO Company they owned in China, 12 in Spin, 10 in Germany, 9 in Korea, 10 in Japan, 43 in Italy?... What?... Wait, wait, wait!. Out of the six how come the Italy had a bigger number of Company they had there then the others?.' He asked himself.

'Grimmjow parents are foreigner. His father was a half Spanish and half German and his mother is a pure Italian.' He remembers the Host from their live interview said.

'So the reason they had more Company in Italy is because his mother was from there or they're other reason?' He though and put his hand on his chin while pounding over it.

'This is getting complicated. Maybe Shawlong was right? Maybe I shouldn't get myself involved in this if Grimmjow didn't want me too?... But still, I still wanted to know about it! I don't think I'll be able to eat, sleep or think straight if I don't find out on what is was. Hmph!. Stupid Grimmjow of a fiancé, wouldn't even let's his soon-to-be-wife know about his family secret! I thought couple where to pose to share their secret? Even if it was a dark one?' he said himself and blush when he just mentions himself as the 'wife' in their relationship.

He sighed and deiced to turn the laptop of and slumped back on the bed as he try to close his eyes and forgot all about it for now as he drifted off to sleep.

He wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on his door as he groaned and sat up while saying. "Yes? Who is it?" he asked. "ichigo-kun?" "Mama!" ichigo got up when he notice that is was Grimmjow's mother and the twins behind the door as he got up with a smile on his face and went to open the door. "Hey you two!. Hi mother welcome back!" he said as Amelia smiled at ichigo.

"So how the trips to your friend house mother? Grimmjow told me in his note that you guy where staying at one of your friend house, mother." He said as Amelia laughed and said.

"Oh, they were good! They loved the place and they loved my dear friend! And I think they wanted to go back there someday. They wouldn't want to let's go some of Asina's toys, my friend's daughter. And her daughter loved your children a lot and went them to come drop by sometime alone with you!. They wanted to meet you too. Oh and by the way, you don't need to take the twins their bath, my friend and I already just took them a bath a while ago at her house." She said.

Ichigo nodded and blushed as he stretched his check cutely while picking Haine up from his mother-in-law arms and put the little one in his arms as he said.

"I'll see if I get any free time then maybe I can come with you to go to their house someday." He said.

"Ah, that would be nice, ichigo-kun!" Amelia said as she added. "Do you need help in tackling the twins to their cribs?" She asked as ichigo nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, that would be nice, Okaa-san!" he said as Amelia smiled at him and help him tackles the twins to sleep. When the twins where finally asleep, Amelia excuse herself and went to their room, ichigo was left alone in his and Grimmjow's room, He sat beside the twins little cribs as he read the novel book he brought a while ago as he waited for Grimmjow to come home. An hour later a knock on the door was heard as ichigo said.

"Yes?" he asked. "Hey, babe is me! Can you open the door?" Grimmjow said on the other side of the door as ichigo blushed, he had forgotten to unlock the door when he was done taking his shower. He went to the door and opens it. Grimmjow blinked when he saw a flushed ichigo in front of him, he cooked and eyebrow and asked.

"Ya okay, love?" Grimmjow asked making ichigo blushed even more. "Y-Yeah. What made you ask?" he asked. Grimmjow chuckle and said. "Cause yer face is all red!. Are ya sure yer not sick or anything, ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"N-No! I'm fine! Totally fine!. I.. I forgot to unlock the door when I was done taking a bath." He said. Grimmjow nodded and got inside. Ichigo closed the door and turn around to look at Grimmjow who went to the twins cribs and saw his two sons where sound asleep.

"How long had they been asleep?" Grimmjow asked ichigo. "An hour ago, Why?" ichigo asked. "Nothing.. Just wanna know.." He said. Ichigo went near Grimmjow as the two couple stand their while looking at their sleep twins.

Ichigo sighed. "H-How the meeting going?" he asked. Grimmjow shrugged. "Went well… Listen babe, I won't be here for the next 6 week, starting tomorrow.. Will you be okay without me around at school?." Grimmjow asked. Ichigo blinked then frowned.

"Why? What happen?" he asked. Grimmjow sighed and stretched he neck. "There a problem going on in our Company in Italy and Dad want me to deal with it! I'll be back as soon as we finish dealing with whatever going over there!" He said. Ichigo sighed.

'I guess it can be helped! It's he job since he'll be taking over his father company for him.' He thought and nodded. "Don't worry I'll be fine. By the way, whose coming with you?" ichigo asked.

"Me, Nnoitra, Szayel and Ulquiorra.. Stark and Luppi will be lelf behind to keep an eye on you at school since that Loly bitch is still there to hurt you, and I'm not going to allow her to do anything stupid that would injure you. Stark and Luppi already agreed to do the job on keeping an eye on you for the next 6 week." Grimmjow said. Ichigo frowned.

"Grimmjow. I don't need anyone to baby-sit me in school or neither needs a bodyguard!" He said as he pouted at Grimmjow. Grimmjow eyed ichigo before sighing and said.

"Come on, ichigo! I don't want another repeated on what happen ta ya this afternoon at school.. She almost killed ya! What if I'm not there and she had change ta hit you with either a knife or a gun? What if she's hire someone ta hurt ya or murders ya while I'm away? I'm not gonna let's that happen, Stark and Luppi will be your bodyguard fer the next 6 week while I'm gone and don't even think about arguing with me about it? Understood?. I'm only doing this fer your own good ichigo! Yer're too special for me ta lose! I can't afford ta lose ya, not now, not ever!.. And the only way fer me ta be able ta do my job at Italy is ta make sure that ya'll be doing okay and that my two cousin will be there fer ya ta protect ya when I'm not around…" Grimmjow said seriously as he put his hand on ichigo check as he rubbed it gently.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's eye and could see concerns, worried, determination, love and.. Caring?. He sighed and nodded his head and smiled at Grimmjow.

"Alright? If it makes you happy then I won't mind, Grimm." He said. Grimmjow smiled at ichigo and hugged him as he whisper. "Thank you, Berry. Yer the best, I love ya. Really love ya, a lot!." Grimmjow said as he kissed ichigo forehead. "Hmm… Do you need help with the packing, dear?" ichigo asked as Grimmjow chuckle and shook his head.

"There's no need taa. I get plenty of cloth at our mansion in Italy. All I need ta bring with me is my laptop, Cellphone, toothbrush. That it!" he said. "Oh? So you only need to bring few things? Lucky you!" ichigo coated as he lightly punched Grimmjow on the check as Grimmjow chuckles and kissed ichigo on the forehead again.

"Oh.. I forgot. What time will you leave tomorrow?" ichigo asked. "My flight leave at 8am!. So I need to wake up early!" he said.

"Hmm.. Look like I'll have to wake you up early tomorrow then.." ichigo said as Grimmjow nodded and kissed ichigo on the lips before going for his shower. After he was done taking his shower he went back to the bed only to see ichigo sound asleep in his bed.

He smiled and went to the bed and sat down as he looked at his fiancé and reach for his hand to rubbed ichigo's check with his thump before going to sleep beside ichigo in the bed.

The next day, Grimmjow was woke up by ichigo as ichigo tried to shook Grimmjow awake only to be dragged back in the bed as Grimmjow nuzzle his nose on ichigo neck who blushed. He tried to struggle from Grimmjow's hug and said.

"Grimm! Get up! If you won't get up your going to miss your flight to the airport!" ichigo reminded him. Grimmjow groaned and sat up as he pouted at ichigo who roll his eyes at him and got off of the bed and went out of the room to go in the kitchen.

Grimmjow watched ichigo leave the room. He got off of the bed and ruffle his hair as he pick up a box of cigarette on his night stand table and lit one as he huffed a smoke. He sighed in relief.

'Damn! I just hate leaving ichigo all alone here with only mom, pop and the twins. And ta top it off! Loly is here and is in our school! Damn! She better not do anything ta my berry while I'm gonna... Why did pops have to send me ta deal with the Alrivne's family alone with Shinji? Why can he do it himself?...' he asked himself as he remember what his father said yesterday night at the meeting.

'It better if you do it, Son! It'll be good for you! Think of it as a training as a new boss for our mafia family?' he's father voice ranged to his mind. 'Damn!..' he thought as he sighed. 'There no going back now! I already agreed ta do it!.' he added as he sighed.

He went to wash his face in the bathroom as he went downstairs and into the dinning hall and saw ichigo sitting beside his parents as the three had their breakfast. He went toward ichigo and kissed him in the forehead. Ichigo looked confuse but smiled up at him.

"Morning Grimm!" he said in that lovely tone and his eyes where fill of emotion and happiness from his affection. Grimmjow couldn't help but to smile back at ichigo.

"You better hurry up and eat your breakfast, son! You only got 2 hour to get ready before you go! Your flight will leave at 8am!" his father reminded him as he frowned but nodded his head and sat down as he join his little family for breakfast.

After breakfast Grimmjow was in his attire suit, wearing a white suit with navy blue polo sleeves shirt and a baby blue sky neck tie and was wearing a white shoe. Ichigo looked at his fiancé.

"Do you really need to wear like that when you go to Italy, dear?" ichigo asked. It looks like ichigo had the habit of calling him with neither: 'dear or Grimm'.

Grimmjow looked through the mirror and could see ichigo leading on the door frame with both of his arms crossed in his chest. He was wearing their school uniform. Grimmjow nodded and fixed his hair as he said.

"Yes. I have taa! This is what a business life is ichigo! Especially if you're the head sons of the CEO!" He said.

'More of like the head of the 'Hueco Mundo' a mafia family boss..' he thought as he grimed at the thought. Ichigo notice the look that his fiancé were making. He blinked in confuse.

"What wrong, dear?" ichigo asked. Grimmjow shook his head and frowned. "Is just that.. I don't wanna go! But I have taa is fer the family company sake!. Dad told me that it will be good fer me since I'll be the one ta take over the family company once dad retires." Grimmjow said.

"And? If it was for your own good then why are you giving that weird look on your face? Is like you don't want to even do it? Why is that, dear?" ichigo asked.

"I honestly don't know.. Maybe is because that Loly is here and at the school and might hurt you? Maybe it also the reason fer me ta get even more worried about yer condition, now that, that bitch is in our school… Everyone in our world know how jealousy that bitches can be! And if she don't get what she want she'll goes wild and went kill whoever get in her way!... She very stubborn, in denial and always, crazy, whore and etc… Nobody like her in our world, ichigo. And ta top it of.. She seem ta be in love with me, is what I heard from how Szayel see the way she act around ya. He thought her action toward ya when she's seen us together; her face will showed in pure jealousy. And went she reaches her limit she'll will lash her own angry toward the person who she think that are close and dear ta me.. And that person is ya! ichigo." Grimmjow said. Ichigo was speechless at that. His mouth was hanging open.

"But… That just… is she's sick in the head or something?" ichigo asked. "Ya could say that she mentally ill and is in denial that I'm head over heel in love with ya… I don't know what her reason is.. But please be careful when ye're around her… I don't want anything bad happen ta ya, ichigo.." Grimmjow said as he went toward ichigo and give ichigo a kiss on the forehead as his whisper.

"Meet ya outside were our car is waiting.." he said as he went out of his room. Ichigo stared at the bathroom floor and sighed as he looked up in the mirror only to see his frowning expression as he sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck before following Grimmjow outside the mansion.

Outside he saw 2 Limo waiting for them. He glance at Grimmjow who where talking to someone on the phone. He sighed. When Grimmjow was done talking to whoever was on the phone and he turn to face ichigo and give him a sad apologetic smile as he kissed ichigo on the mouth. When the broke the kissed, they stay there staring at each other eyes.

"Well.. Goodbye ichi!. Be good at school and I'll see ya in 6 week… Oh and yer taking the second Limo! Shawlong will be yer driver for the next 6 week still I get back, and he'll be the one ta take ya ta school and back at home! And no arguing with me, Berry. Is fer yer own good.. And yes I know that ya can go on yer own from school all the way back here.. But not now… Maybe when I'll get back okay?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo pouted at him before nodding his head.

'There's no choice, Even if I have to refuse this offer. Grimm will just force me to go with it!...' ichigo thought as he peaked his fiancé on the check.

"Take care! And please do come back home safely!" ichigo said as he gave Grimmjow his pledging eyes. Which Grimmjow sweatdrop at it before sighing and nodded his head and went to his limo. Ichigo went to his as they drove off to their respective places.

When ichigo got to school he saw Stark, Luppi, Shiro and Renji waiting for him out the school gate. He cooked an eyebrow at them as he got off of the Limo.

"Thank you for taking me all the way here, Shawlong!" ichigo said to Shawlong as Shawlong nodded and said. "is Was my pleasure, ichigo-sama! I'm only doing my job." He said as ichigo nodded.

"I'll be picking you back at 4:3opm, ichigo-sama!" Shawlong said as ichigo nodded. 'Grimmjow must have told him on what time our school will end." Ichigo thought. Soon Shawlong left as ichigo went toward his cousin and Stark.

"Nice car ya got their, cousin! Did yer fiancé spoiling ya too much?" Shiro teased as ichigo groaned and glared at his cousin. "No! But he made me take the Limo instead of walking my way here to school like everybody else dose!" he complained as both Shiro and Renji roll their eyes at him. Renji smacked his back.

"Oh, quite with your whine and accepted it! your lucky that your fiancé is giving you whatever you need and is doing what he think is best for you!" Renji said. Ichigo frowned at no one as he blinked his eyes when he saw Loly glaring bloody murders at him. He gulped.

'Maybe what Grimm said was true? What if she's got jealous of me, because I'm his fiancé and she's not—…. Oh… OH!.. I see…' ichigo thought.

'So in other word that she jealous cause Grimmjow loved me and spoiling me like a princess while she's get none? Is that it?' he thought. "Well, Then let's get back to classes now, guys!" Luppi said as they nodded. They where about to get inside the school building when Loly and some ichigo's hater surrounded them.

"I don't think so!. Just because Grimmjow-sama isn't here means we can let's you inside… Well, Stark and the rest of your cousin can go inside the school expect for you, you whore." Loly insulted making Shiro hissed at her. Ichigo just stayed clam with a frown expression on his face.

"I really don't have time for your bitching about me, Loly. I don't even get why you hate me? I didn't do anything wrong or bad to make you hate me." Ichigo said.

"HA! Yea right? Like stealing and making Grimmjow-sama to fall in love with you isn't doing wrong? I loathed you! You steal Grimmjow-sama from us!. He was straight before you came around and capture his heart. You're a bad influence, ichigo. I mean.. I'm sure Stark and the rest of Grimmjow's cousin where straight before you came around and I bet you even brainwash your cousin to makes Grimmjow's cousin turn gay and fall in love with your cousin.." One girl said beside Loly.

Stark frowned and glared at the girl beside Loly who insulted ichigo. Loly was about to slap ichigo on the face again when Stark notice it and grabbed her hand before it hit ichigo's check. He gripped his hold on her arms.

"I'm warning you, Loly!.. I may not be as violent and aggressive like Grimmjow… But they didn't gave me the title or called me 'Primera Espada for nothing, Loly!. And don't even try to angry me.. Trust me… You don't want to angry me… I'm worst then Grimmjow could be.." He warned as she shiver.

"And I was gay from the starts!. Ichigo didn't brainwash his cousin to made them let's us fall in love with their charm.. And if you want to blame who fault is it as to why where gay? Then go blame it on our female cousin named: Tia Halibel!. Is her fault for traumatic us with those lesbian and straight porn she been collecting and watching back then when we were young!" he said which made everyone blenched at what he said.

Ichigo blinked once, twice before staring at Stark and asked. "She what?" he asked. Stark blinked and turn too stared at ichigo with a board look before saying.

"Tia Halibel was a Yuuri and a hentei freak." he said which made ichigo to gap his mouth open in shock and disbelieving. Even the girl who was with them gapping their mouth opens in disbelieving. "T-That doesn't sound like her!" Loly complained. Stark frowned at her and gripped her wrist a bit tightly as she flinched.

"Doesn't mean that she's a popular model and an actress doesn't mean you know her well like we do, her cousin. So don't go saying like you know her!" Stark said as he let's go of her wrist. Loly rubbed her wrist and glared at Stark.

"Whatever!." She said as she pointed her finger at ichigo and said. "Don't think that you could get away with this, just because you had Stark as your bodyguard! The next time I see you, you'll be death! Remember that!.." She warned as she turns around and went inside the school building along with her small group of friend.

Stark tched and pull out his cellphone and called someone. "It me…" He said over the phone. "What do ya want, Stark?" Someone asked over the phone. "Nnoitra? Why do you have Grimmjow's cellphone? No stretch that! Can you hand the phone to Grimmjow?..." He said.

"Why?" Nnoitra asked. "We got problem and is very big…." Stark said, he could see Shiro, Luppi and even ichigo staring at him. "Problem? What kind of problem? This better be good or else I'm hanging—" Nnoitra complain on the other side of the phone still Stark said seriously. "Just hand the phone to Grimmjow! This matter involve ichigo!.." He said. Nnoitra went silent for a while as Stark could hear him handing the phone to someone.

"What is it Stark?" Grimmjow voice said on the other side of the phone. He sounded pissed and annoyed. "Sorry to bug you, Grimmjow… But you need to know this… Loly had found herself some group of friend to.. Uh… Torture yours… Fiancé…" He said as he pulls the phone away from his ears as if he was expecting for Grimmjow to scream over the phone, which he did.

"WHAT?... WHAT YA MEAN SHE'S FOUND SOME FRIEND TO TORTURE ICHIGO?. SRETCH THAT, THEY DIDN'T HURT HIM DID THEY?..." Grimmjow yell over the phone. Stark sweat drop at his cellphone as he saw Ichigo, Shiro and Luppi flinched at his yelling. Stark brought the phone back to his ears and began to explain what happen a while ago. After the conversation with Grimmjow on the phone, Stark had lead Ichigo in his classroom duet to Grimmjow requested—More of order it. Ichigo didn't complain since he knows that it was useless to do so.

The next day, ichigo was taken to school by Shawlong as usual as he was also be assort by Stark to wherever he go to school alone with ichigo's cousin. Ichigo went to his locker as he could see fly where surrounding it and it smell something bad?. He open his locker only to be shocked in horror and fear as he saw what inside it.

Stark notice his look so did ichigo's cousin and peaked to his lock only to pale at it. Shiro could felt like he wanted to poke his gut out, at what he saw inside ichigo's locker. What inside ichigo's locker where a box that cover with blood. Inside it was what seem to be a fetus about 3 Inch long around 14 week that been ripped out of it mother's womb. Ichigo put a hand to his mouth and looked away.

"MY GOSH!.." Tasuki and Rukia said as they shiver in horror at what they saw inside ichigo's locker. "W-Who would done such a horrible thing?" Orihime asked in fright at the sight of it. "Is this some kind of joke?... Cause is isn't funny!.." Renji said.

"Somebody call a teacher and report this. Whoever the person did this is horrible. HE or SHE need to be punish!.. A joke like this isn't funny at all!" Uyruu said as Chad said that he'll do it and call a teacher. Everyone heard ichigo sniffed and broken down as he shivers and trembling in fright at the sight of it.

Shiro got on his knee and put a hand on ichigo's shiver shoulder and said. "ichi? Ya okay?" he asked as ichigo shook his head no as he cried and hugged Shiro. "C-Can… I j-just stay in the nurse office? P-Please? I don't feel so well.." he trembling said. Shiro gritted his teeth and nodded as he looked up at his boyfriend. Stark nodded in understand as Shiro helped the frighten ichigo to stand up.

Soon a teacher came alone with Chad and gasped when he saw what inside ichigo's locker. Even the rest of the student who were there looked in disgust at it as they chatter among themselves. "What a horrible thing!." One said.

"Who ever done this is horrible!" a male student said. "Such a violent thing!..." a female student said. "Whoever did this must be someone who had against, him!" the student who was with them chatter. The teacher could felt uneasy about it. He didn't know what to do?

"What going on here?" a female teacher said as everyone turns their head and saw Yorichi. One of the school teacher she notice ichigo her nephew was shiver in fright in Shiro's arms, her nose twitched in digest when she smell something awful.

"What is this I smell?.. Blood?" She asked as she turns her head to her son, well step son actually as Renji looked down on the floor while his shaking finger pointed on ichigo's locker. Yorichi cooked an eyebrow and went to ichigo's locker only to gasp in shock.

"Renji? What the meaning of this?" She asked. "I-I don't know… M-mother… when ichigo open his locker that thing was inside it!.. W-We don't know who did it… But… Agrh!" Renji said as he groaned in disgust just by saying it.

Yorichi turn and saw his favorite nephew was getting sick. Ichigo wasn't getting any better as he started to shake violently. "A-Aunty… Maybe.. ichigo should j-just go home? I mean after seeing that?.. I mean.. Look at him?.. He totally shock and.." Shiro said as Yorichi understand it and nodded her head.

"Mr. Takano.. Call the principal and tell him to reported this to the police.. ichigo.. Come! I'm taking you to the nurse office and call Arturo to pick you up… I'll tell the teacher that your excused for today.. Stark.. Call Grimmjow. He needs to know this!" She said as she turns around and said to the students who were in the school hallway.

"And everyone, Go back to your respective classroom and I don't want to hear any chatter or gossiping about this through out the school ground, understood?... Renji after you and your cousin done claming ichigo down I want you all to go back to your classroom after one of Arturo's man is here to pick up ichigo, understood?" she said as everyone nodded as the rest of the student went back to their respective classroom.

ichigo and his cousin alone with Yorichi went to the nurse office to take ichigo there, while Mr. Takano one of the teacher went to inform about what just happen to the principal office.

Soon the police came and went to ichigo's locker as one of the officers asked a question to one of the teacher while the other members where taking the thing inside ichigo's locker out and put it in the plastic bag with a zipper.

Arturo alone with his wife, Aizen and his wife, Isshin, Kisuke, Ryuuken and Ulquiorra father who was the head of the police and investigation was with them as they went inside the school building and saw Yorichi talking to one of the police officers.

"Yorichi-dear. What going on? I heard Arturo saying that something happen at the children school?." Kisuke who is Yorichi's husband asked. Yorichi sighed and motion for his husband to come and see it for himself.

Kisuke went and when he saw it he paled. "Oh my!.. This is tremble… Who could have done such a horrible thing?" he said in pure disgust as his nose twitched in annoyance at the awful smell of blood and dead body's of a fetus as he eyed the fetus of a human baby in the plastics bag. "Apparently, someone put that thing in ichigo's locker…" she said.

"WHAT?" both Arturo and Isshin asked in disbelieving. "How.. Who did it?" the two protective fathers asked. Yorichi shrugged.

"No idea… But who ever did this is so horrible?" she said. "Apparently the student said that someone might have against ichigo to do this kind of horrible thing?" Mr. Takano said. "…I know that someone would be against my son, it happen before but this just to much!." Isshin said which caught Arturo attention. "What you mean 'it happen before'?" he asked.

Isshin sighed. "I mean back then when ichigo was still a kid and before I moved him here in Karakura's high… back then to his old school, kids tend to pick a fight with him or insult him because of his hair color… He would come back home with neither a bruise on his face or a broken ankles.. That the reason I moved him here and when I did.. No one here seem to be insulting him or making fun of his hair?. I'm guessing is because the student here are already used to kids with weird hair color or so… But… I don't get it?. If someone do hate my son they would of done it 2 years ago instead of now?." Isshin said.

"Kind to think of it.. Your right, isshin… They would of done it before the moment that ichigo was a new transfer student here. So why now?" Kisuke said. "Hmm.. No!. Is most likely not that!.. I know the student here wouldn't go as far as that, since they know that one of the teacher here is his aunty.. If they have done it before I would of notice it and reported it to the principal for them to be expelled." Yorichi said.

"Point taken.." Kisuke said. "If that's so? Then this person wouldn't happen to be from this school? Maybe from others school? Or some stranger that got inside this school and somehow put that thing in there?" Aizen said.

"It could be that... Alex.. Can you investigate it on who or how many people is out there that are against ichigo's or his relationship with my son had?.. I'm guessing that this had something to do with both ichigo and my son being together or is neither that someone is against that ichigo's could get pregnant and felt disgust about it and you know?" Arturo said.

"I vote for the latter, Arturo… I mean if someone did goes up against them being a gay couple wouldn't we already heard a gossiping from the magazine and the media already?.. My suspicious would be the latter one.. The one where ichigo's could get pregnant.. I mean think of it?. Don't you think is weird for a guy to get pregnant even if said person already said his reason as to why he could?.. And don't you think half of the woman and man in the world would be against it?. Is like human nature?" Kisuke said.

Arturo sighed, he's head hurt and he felt like he was about to snapped. He was busy with dealing with the Company while his son was busy dealing with the problem in Italy, and now this?.

"I need a aspire!.. Damn!.. I'm already having a hard time dealing with the Company business document and now this?.. Alex. I want you to go and fine the corrupt as fast as you can so we can fixed it, the sooner the better.. The kids wedding is almost duet next month and this have to happen?.. Where not even finish with handing their wedding stuff. Ichigo still need to fine a wedding gown for his wedding and a cake and etc.. I don't want their wedding to be cancel?" He said as he added. "I mean they were looking forward to it!.." he said.

"I understand that brother. And don't worry. I do something about it?. Do you want me let's my man go search all over the Karakura town just to find who the corrupt is?" Alex asked. "Do whatever you think is best.. Just get ride of the problem as soon as you can?.." he said as Alex nodded and bowed to him before going to talk to his employ.

Just then a cellphone ranged as one of the police officer picked it up. "Yes?... What?... in the alley?... Okay… Yes… yes.. Okay. Thank you. Bye.." the police officer said as he put his cellphone back inside his pocket and turn to their boss who is Alex, Ulquiorra's father.

"Alex-sama… There a call… They said they found a dead body of a female in the alley near the river… They say her stomach was ripped open.. Like someone stabbed and stolen something inside her stomach… My guess would probable this one, sir!" he said as he pointed to the fetus in the plastic bag.

Everyone went on alert. "Well, that one clue!.. The person whoever did this also could be the one who put that's thing in ichigo's locker." Kisuke said. "You mean what we are looking for is not from one of the student here and might be from the outside?" Isshin said.

"No I'm sure. Is just my guess.. But it could be that, that person is from here too and might just throw the original owner of this fetus their?.. But it's seem so hard to believe that I young teenager such as around Grimmjow and ichigo's age could have done such a thing!" Kisuke said.

"Hmmm… Alex.. Can you tell the officer to take a picture of that dead woman body they found in the alley?.. I might be a midwife doctor.. But I'm also a psychiatry.. Maybe I can pinpoint the criminal metal disorder?" Aizen said as Alex nodded and called the person who was in charge at the alley investigation. Isshin and everyone stared at Aizen in shock and awe.

"You go as far as to do that? For ichigo?" Kisuke said. "ichigo is like a son to me. Is only naturally for me to help fix things.. The sooner we found this corrupt the sooner we can settle this together and fix it before December came. Or have you all forgotten that both Grimmjow and ichigo's wedding is this coming December?.." Aizen said. "Ah well.. Let's just go see how ichigo doing shall we?" Kisuke said as both the adult nodded their head and went to the nurse office.

When they got there, they saw ichigo sound asleep on one of the bed. Uyruu and the rest of his cousin alone with Stark were there. "How he's doing, Uyruu?" Kisuke asked as Uyruu shook his head.

"Not good!.. He didn't stop panicking awhile ago still he tried himself up!" Uyruu said. "But don't worry, dad! Is wasn't worst like when he was pregnant.. He'll be fine when he wake up… Uyruu did kick some sense out of him…" Renji said.

"Oh? Then I guess that good enough!. Arturo-san is here to pick him up!." Kisuke said as he glances at Stark and asked. "Did you already inform this to Grimmjow?" he asked and saw Stark nodded his head. "Yes… he was very furious about it.. He even cursed on the phone, screaming bloody murder on who every put it in ichigo's locker, he said that he want to deal it himself when he get back.. He was also assuming that Loly was the one who did it!" Stark said.

"!.. What you mean Loly had something to do with this?" Aizen said as he went inside and heard what Stark said. Arturo and the rest follow suit and went inside the nurse office room. "Well.. Uncle Aizen… Loly did.. Warned ichigo yesterday about staying away from his Grimmjow… I didn't know that she'll go far as this?" Stark said. Aizen stared at his eldest nephew in disbelieve. "Stark. That impossible… your uncle Alex's man just found out the mother of the fetus dead body in the alley!." Aizen said.

"!.. Which alley, Aizen-san?" Uyruu asked. "The one to where it leads to the River of Karakura Bridge, why?" Aizen said. Uyruu cursed. "Shit!. That the place where ichigo always hang out whenever he felt downed or blaming himself from his mother death!. And that was the place where he and his mother used to go when ichigo was little… And is also the place where he practice his kendo move what question me is how would a person know where ichigo went too?" Uyruu said.

"Well, is won't be hard if the said person had that great hater on ichi? It's only naturally fer him or her ta find out which his favorite place ta go taa and dump the dead body there ta give a message of warning so that the person who loved that place so much would stop going there?." Shiro said. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh? How do you know this kind of stuff?" Renji asked. "Simple.. I read and watch SCI stuff!" he said as he wiggles his eyebrow suggestively.

"You do know that illegal for teenagers such as yourself to watch and read like those, Shiro" Kisuke pointed. Shiro shrugged. "Is not like it gonna change anything since where raised ta be a.. Ya know?" Shiro said. "Point taken…" Renji said. Kisuke sighed.

"I guess you kids are something.. And not naive like ichigo.." Yorichi said. "Well, that him and not us.. Where more mature and old enough ta handle and take this kind of crap, unlike Ichigo who were not raised ta be a.. Ya know what I mean, aunty!" Shiro said.

After done talking with the rest of ichigo's cousin, Arturo and isshin had taking ichigo back to Arturo's mansion and lay the sleeping teen in Grimmjow's bed. The twins were in Arturo and his wife's room sound asleep as well.

At Italy.

Grimmjow was furious to the ex-tend of wanting to kill someone or something. He was upset and mad at what happen in Japan in their school when he heard what Stark had told him over the phone.

Saying that someone put a dead fetus of a human baby in a box cover with blood inside of his beloved fiancé locker and that it's took hours for Uyruu to clam down his fiancé who were panicking in fright at the sight of it. Well who wouldn't be if you're a mother yourself? And once gotten pregnant before? Seeing that thing being ripped open of unknown pregnant woman as the killer ripped the baby out inside of her womb and put it in a box and put it on ichigo's locker? Ichigo himself was a mother of twin's baby boy, so seeing it made him felt horrible, like he felt that he had killed his own unborn child, ripped it open out of his stomach and put in a box, cover in blood? It's what they heard when ichigo was mumble in his stage of shock and hyperventilation.

Uyruu had also said that this would probable trauma him for life and wouldn't wanted to tried to have a second child with him after from seeing that horrible thing, being dumped in a box cover with blood.

Is what Stark told him over the phone when they had a conversation with each other awhile ago while his fiancé was asleep in the nurse office room. Grimmjow had sworn that whoever the person put that thing in his fiancé locker will be sentence to death by his own hand when they found out whoever did it.

He settle himself, smoking his cigarette, thinking of weather to abundant his mission here in Italy and go back to Japan to comfort his fiancé or let's his cousin deal with ichigo problem while he do his work here? He knows that he can't abandon his mafia boss mission here since he needs to take it.

He sighed and puffs a smoke. "Yo Boss, why the grimaced face for?" Nnoitra asked as he gave his trademark grin. Grimmjow just stared at his left handed man and cousin as he finally sighed and answer.

"Someone pull a trick on ichigo and put a dead fetus of a human baby in a box cover in blood in his locker… ichigo was freaking out and had a hyperventilation!" Grimmjow said which made Nnoitra to gap his mouth in shock at hearing it.

"WHAT?. T-That just.. Cruel!.. Who did it?" Nnoitra asked. "No one know who did it!. But I had a hunch that Loly behind this.. I mean freakish she hate ichigo so much to the cored of breaking him into pieces… But going this far is just too much. Uyruu said that ichigo would probable never going to get over this incident!.. I don't even think he'll ever want to have another child with me after seeing that thing!" Grimmjow said in frustration.

Nnoitra was speechless after hearing that from Grimmjow and scratched his head and sat beside in the coach and said.

"I know thing between ya two is hard ta deal with it now that, that bitch is there at school, but don't let it get ta ya… Listen. Why not we get this job done and go back at Japan as soon as we get and deal with that Bitches problem?.. And ya don't have to worry about ichigo, he had his cousin and his family. Beside yer parents are there ta help him get it over… And if he not better when we get back? Then talk some sense ta him. I'm sure he'll listen ta you more then anyone else since yer his fiancé." Nnoitra said.

"Yer really are handful when come ta things I can't handle.. I'm grateful ta have you as my left hand man Nnoitra." Grimmjow said as he smiled at Nnoitra who laughed.

"I'm only become yer left hand man is because yer father chosen Ulquiorra as yer right hand man instead of me. Beside is suit him.. He's more of capable in handling the entire harsh situation… Now give me some of that smoke of yers and let's head back ta the meeting… Szayel found the Alvrine's hideout!." He said as Grimmjow nodded and hand Nnoitra his box of cigarette and a lighter. As that they went to the meeting area where Ulquiorra, Szayel, Shinji and his gang where there waiting for them.

"Bout time yer back!. What took ya so long ta get back here, Grimm?" Shinji asked in annoyance.

"Oh shut up! I got a call from home saying that someone put a dead fetus of a human baby inside ichigo's locker at school!.. Stark said that Ulquiorra's dad is taking the investigation on it… And ta top it off ichigo having a fit again and wouldn't get over it!.. Everyone over there is assuming that Loly had something ta do with it.. Not that I'm agreeing about it!" Grimmjow said.

Everyone looked shock and paled. "WHAT?... W-Who?.. How about ichigo? Did ya talk ta him or?" Shinji asked worriedly Grimmjow shook his head. "I didn't get ta talk ta him since he pass out after an hour ago when he was having his episode!." Grimmjow said. "My gosh! I hope he'll be alright!.." Shinji said.

"Let's just hope he'll we be okay… I'm more worried about it, what if he'll never be able to look in the eyes of our twin's son after seeing that thing?" Grimmjow added.

Szayel sighed. "He'll get over it! Just give him time!.. Now let's get back to business!" Szayel said as they began to disuse the plan.

Back in Japan

Ichigo wake up to find himself in Grimmjow's bedroom. He blinked his eyes and looked around. 'How did I get here? The last time I remember I was at school then saw that—' He stopped as the image of the dead fetus inside his locker flashed to his mind he put his hand on his mouth and went to the bathroom sink and vomit.

"Nn… Oh gosh! So is wasn't a dream?.." he asked himself as he shiver and closed his eyes tightly. 'W-Who would do such a tremble thing?' he thought and gritted his teeth.

'King? Yer awake? Are ya feeling alright now?' Shiro asked through their telepath as ichigo shook his head no. 'No! I can't get that image of that dead baby fetus out of my head!. Is haunting me!. I felt like I killed my own unborn child and.. And!..' ichigo said as he slumped down on the bathroom floor.

'King! Clam down! Listen is not yer fault and don't think something like that! I know ya would never think or do that kind of stuff! Think about the twins? They need ya there mom! Ya need ta be strong fer them while Grimmjow is away! Don't get that thing let ya down!.. Yer not that weak, I know that! Now get up and get a grip!...' Shiro said as ichigo stopped shivering in fright and clamed down.

"You're right! I had the twins who need me!. I don't need that thing to get me down! Someone probable just trying to scare me so that I would stop having kids with Grimm, they probable did that so they think that it will let's me down just because I can get pregnant! And I don't want to disappointed Grimmjow who were looking forward for us to have a second child!. Whoever put that thing in my locker is a horrible person!. I won't lets him or her let me down just because they think they can suppress me!..' ichigo said.

'Now that the king I know!.. Now go call Grimjow! Stark inform him about what happen this morning at school! And I'm sure his worried sick about ya!' Shiro said.

'Eh? Why would Stark do that?' ichigo asked Shiro sighed in their telepath and said. 'ichi, his yer fiancé is only natural for him ta know anything that happen ta ya!. Now go call him and tell him that yer okay and that thing won't let's ya down just because someone was against ya!' Shiro said as ichigo nodded his head and cut their telepath and went out of the bathroom and went to the bed to pick up his cellphone as he dial Grimmjow number.

"Hey babe!. Ya okay?" Grimmjow asked over the phone. Ichigo sighed. 'So Stark really did tell him?' he thought. "Yea. I'm okay, dear.." ichigo said. "Ya sure? Stark told me everything that happens this morning on the phone…" Grimmjow asked.

"Positive!. I'm fine!.. I know he might told you that I had another Hyperventilation when I saw that thing!.. But I'm fine now! I won't lets it get to me.. Or let's me down just because someone was against on me.." ichigo said.

Grimmjow sighed in relief on the other side of the phone. "That good ta heard… So.. D-Do ya still what us ta have a second child?. I mean after seeing that thing would probable—" Grimmjow said but got cut off as ichigo said.

"No! It fine! I won't mind having a second child with you! I won't let's that thing get to me!. But it did bring back that horrible memory I had when I first denial the twins existence when I found out that I was pregnant with them and want to get ride of it.. I felt horrible.. It made me felt horrible just by thinking of it.. I mean seeing that thing?.. I don't want to be that cruel to an innocent thing!.. So I'm not gonna deny it again went I get pregnant again with our second child!... it just made me realize how horrible is it to go in an abortion after seeing that thing!" ichigo said.

"Okay!. I understand ichigo!.. I'll wait still yer ready ta have a second one okay? I'm not forcing ya, ya know that right?" Grimmjow asked. "I know! So don't worry about me! I won't be a wimpy kid anymore that need someone to look after him!. I can deal with this! So please just relax and do whatever you have to do there!" ichigo said. Grimmjow chuckle over the phone.

"Alright!.. I'll keep that in mind!... Love ya babe!.. Gonna go now, call ya later when I'm done dealing here?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed in relief as he smiled. "Okay… Take care and don't do reckless thing while I'm not there with you! And I love you too, Grimm.." ichigo said. "Aww.. Don't treat me like a baby, ichi!. And love ya taa babe!. Bye!" Grimmjow said as he hangs up.

"Bye." Ichigo said as he smiled and hang up too and put his cellphone on his pants pocket. He went over the twin's cribs to fine it empty. He blinked once and twice. And sighed when he notice a note was left on the Twin's cribs he pick it up and read it.

Ichigo,

The twins are in our bedroom; Take your time to settle yourself. Will take care of the twins… if you need anything don't hesitate to ask anything from the maid or to us!. We love you!

Love,

Amelia Jeagerjaques your mother-in-law.

Ichigo sighed and put the note on the table beside the twin's cribs and went out of the room, he saw one of the maid where cleaning the painting on the wall beside their room. "Umm.. Anna, where are Amelia-san and Arturo-san room?" ichigo asked. The maid turns around and said.

"Oh!. Is just you, ichigo-sama! You straggle me.. Um.. Their room is on the next hallway to the left! Just go straight still you see a doubt door that had the color of white and gold.." she said. Ichigo nodded. "Thank you!." He said and made his way to where his parents-in-law room where.

When he got there, he took a breath. 'Get a grip, ichi!.. You can do this!' he thought as he relaxed himself and began to knock on the door.

"yes?" Amelia asked. "M-Mother. Is me.." ichigo said. "ichigo?" she asked as she went to the door and open it to see ichigo standing their. "Hey dear, you feeling okay now?" she asked as she rubbed the boy check with her thump as ichigo nodded.

"I came. And I wanted to see my children.. May I?" he asked. Ameila looked at him and asked. "A-Are you sure? I mean I know that your still not looking fine after seeing that thing back then at school.." She asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"is…. Okay.. I won't lets it get to me.. I already talked it over with Grimmjow at the phone. And he's okay with it as long as I'm okay with it and won't freak out.. So please? May I see my children?.." ichigo pledge as Amelia sighed and nodded her head and let him inside their bedroom chamber.

Ichigo saw the twins where in the bed sound asleep. He sighed in relief. 'Good! Glad they are safe.' He went toward the bed and saw Alto was chewing on his pacifier in his sleep again while Haine was snuggle closer to his brother. He smiled down at them and sat down on the bed gently to not wake them up as he run his thump on his eldest son head gently.

Amelia relaxed and sighed in relief when she saw that ichigo was doing okay. She saw ichigo bend down as he kissed his son forehead, a smile grace on her face.

'Look like he's not the coward little boy that need someone to hold on too.. I'm glad my sons talk some sense out of him. Is look like my son really is the right person for you, ichigo.' She thought as she went to the bed as the two mothers watched the twins sleep peacefully.

Somewhere in an abundant building two women sat on a broken coach as the leader eyed her companion, and her small little group of friend.

A young girl shiver in fright at what she had done. "L-Loly-sama!.. A-Are you sure that t-this was a good idea? I mean we could be arrested for doing it!.. I mean… I just ripped my sister-in-law stomach and took out the baby inside her womb… And you even told me t-too put it inside i-ichigo-kun locker." An orange haired girl asked.

"Of course!. You did the right thing… Orihime!.." Loly said as she smirked evilly at Orihime and whisper.

"You did the right thing.. You loved ichigo right? And want him for yourself, right? So is only naturally for you do it!. Beside with this ichigo won't want to have another baby with Grimmjow and it will involve them in having an argument over it and would cancel their wedding and soon we can have them for ourselves.. You do understand what I mean, Right?" Loly asked as Orihime shiver in fright.

"Y-Yes… Y-Your right!. I won't let's them be together!. Ichigo is mine!. Mine alone!" she said as she laughed evilly. The rest of the gang shivers in fright at the two girl's idea. And where regretting ever joining Loly in her scheme.

TBC.

I know Orihime sounded out of character? But I couldn't think of any character to be one of Loly scheme? You all will fine out soon as too why I let's Orihime do that!. And for Loly too..

ME: Ugh! This is so short?

Shiro: Yea! How come this one is short? In only 27 pages? What happen?. Hey! can I ask you on what your favorite number?

Me: …. *blink* my favorite number is 15!. Yea I know Is the same with what ichigo's favorite number is!...Don't ask! I just like the number 15, cause is remind me of my 15 year old years back then when I was young and stupid, a troublemaker little girl and a dork and nerd!. Thought nobody know that I was a nerd back then. Which now I realize how weird I was back then! *sweat drop*.

Oh and I couldn't come up with any better idea on the last part and leave it at that! Sorry if it disappoint you reader out their? But I'll make it up on the next chapter!. But for now deal with this short chapter and hope you'll like it? And sorry about Orihime being out of character! And the gore part here?.

Shiro: … Well, Read and review guys and tell her what ya think about this chapter?

Ichigo: Ja nee!


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Hello! I'm back with chapter 12 of Do You Remember! And sorry for the long wait! DX.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Warning: Mpreg, OOC, and Gore theme!.

-0—

Chapter 12: Orihime's POV

I walked my way to the school ground. And saw Loly smiling at me and talked to me as she told me her plan. I don't know how she knows about my undying love toward ichigo? She even told me no asked me to help her succeeding in her master plan and told me that I will have ichigo-kun all to myself if I agree to help her, which I did. So after school we went out.

I was shivering in fright. Because her idea of a plan freighting me. But I told myself that I was doing this for ichigo!. If you want to know how I meet ichigo?.

I meet him during our middle school, he was Tatsuki's childhood friend from way back then when they where in elementary. She was the one who also introduce me to Ichigo and soon I and he become friend. He was a sweet yet caring person, he care for his friend and would stay for them and would help them if they need his help.

Month later ichigo introduce Chad who was the same age as us. He said that he had meet Chad who been bully by the 3rd year middle school as he helped him and the two become befriends after that. I was happy that we had a new friend in our little group. Soon ichigo's made and add new group in our little friendship, he introduce me to Mizuriho and Keigo a bunch of 1st year middle school like us who were bully by the 4th year middle school, soon ichigo introduce us to his cousin who were: Renji, ishida, Toshiro and Shiro. Shiro shocked me the most out of his cousin. Cause he looked so much like ichigo, the only different between them where his hair color and those eyes.

Then on spring.. He meets Grimmjow. I hate that guy!. Grimmjow!. I don't like him, their just something about that him that I don't like. I didn't mine him being friend with ichigo still 5 month later that ichigo confuse to us that he was in fact in love with Grimmjow at first sight when they first meet. I was furious. I couldn't believe my crushed was in love with a punk and a delinquent like Grimmjow! A bad one at that!

I didn't complain my disproving of ichigo being in love with Grimmjow and that he was gay at first. Tatsuki and the other where shocked to hear it at first too but soon accepted ichigo who in fact was gay and where supporting him. Then on that party with Byakuya's I saw them together going upstairs and follow them then saw them going inside one of the bathroom. I went somewhere and found a secret passage to the bathroom they went too and saw them talking among themselves still they end up having sex. I was shocked.

At first I was angry at Grimmjow because he was forcing ichigo to have sex with him in his drunken stage but soon ichigo gave up and submit to Grimmjow need and let him have sex with him. A tears run down to my check as I got out of my hiding place and run out of the mansion and went myself back home. I slammed the front door and ignored my older brother who were calling me and asking me what wrong and locked my door at my room.

After that incident, Ichigo didn't come to school on Monday and it was also the same thing the next following month, he didn't come to school. Then month become years of his absent at school. I got mad and shove it in Grimmjow face and blurted it out and said to him and to the entire classmate and student in the dinning hall that it was his fault that ichigo gone missing and that he raped him and is the reason that ichigo didn't come back to school anymore.

After that incident last year for the first time in year. He came back! Ichigo came back. I was happy to see him again after a whole one year and he was doing okay, then a following week. Grimmjow came and saw ichigo as the two had a fight and ending up for ichigo to have a metal breakdown and had his hyperventilation attack! I was shock. Ichigo never done that before?. He was always the strong one out of everyone in our friend.

So what happen to him? Why did he suddenly have a metal breakdown? Then during lunch time the next day I heard Hinamori babbling about ichigo being sick and was suffering from his Hyperventilation diseases, no one know how he had it? His cousin wouldn't even tell us how he got a disease like that. Hisagi felt sorry and guilt that he had lashed his angry and frustration on ichigo as to why he had gone missing for the pass year and never told us anything about it still he heard what had Hinomori told us all. We also heard her saying that ichigo was taking pill to help him with his Hyperventilation disease.

Then 6 week later ichigo become a rock stars. He was happy and I was happy because I thought that I was going to be a lucky girl to have a Boyfriend like him. Well if we ever fall in love to each other and be together like a couple, still another week later when I, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, and Grimmjow's cousin went to the rooftop to spy on ichigo only to hear the shocking news about him having kids with Grimmjow and that he got pregnant with his kids?

I didn't believe it at first still ichigo explain it to us on how it happen and how come he can get pregnant? And the reason for his hyperventilation was duet to the side effect of his after birth with the twins. I felt sick after hearing that, but pretended that I was okay with it. After that we went to ichigo's house and saw his son. His twin's son who looked so much like Grimmjow. Shinji were very delight in seeing the twins. But I wasn't I didn't like it! I hate it! I hate his sons who look so much like their father!.

I didn't want to believe it and deny that ichigo had kids with Grimmjow. Then another week later. I heard shocking news as I saw Grimmjow proposal to ichigo to marrying him which he agreed as the two where now engaged. I cried in my bed that night. And screamed why can't I ever be with him?

Then month later after the twins party came Loly who had a big loath over ichigo and wanted the two couple to break-up so she could have Grimmjow all to herself. She was just like me who had an undying love toward the person we liked that we can never be with.

And when she found out about my undying love toward ichigo. She offers me her help to have ichigo all to myself which I agreed as she told me her plan. So here we are at the coffee near the school. As I called my sister-in-law who were marriage to my older brother as the two where going to have a baby of their own soon, she was in her 17 week pregnancy. I was happy at first in hearing that they will soon have their family of their own.

But now? I'm clenching at my left arms jacket and closed my eyes tightly. I was going to do what Loly asked me to do. 'Sorry. Nii-chan! Please forgive me for doing this!' I said to myself as my sister-in-law came inside the coffee and sat beside Loly. "Oh. Orihime! What did you want me here for? You go calling that you need help over the phone?" She asked me. "Y-Yes.. Kyrie-nee-chan.. Can you come with me somewhere? I don't feel like talking it here in the open?" I asked as she frowned and nodded her head in understanding as we went out of the coffee shop and went to the place where I was going to kill her.

She screamed! Oh gosh! She screamed? She was telling me to stop as Loly and our other groups hold her down and tied her to one of the empty bed in an abundant building as Loly hand me a dagger. Kylrie-nee-chan stared at me in fright as I gave her my apologetic look as Loly gagging her mouth from screaming as I cut open her womb and took her baby out of her body. She panted heavily as she soon stopped moving and stopped breathing and stay still and cold. Oh gosh! She was actually dead?

I tremble as I stared there in shock!. I just killed my own sister-in-law?. Loly picked the fetus in my hand and cut the cord as she put the little thing in a box and told me that we were going to the school, she order her older sister to dump my sister-in-law dead body in the alley near the river. Is was night time when we went to the school as we got inside as Loly went to ichigo's locker and open it as she put the box of the dead baby fetus inside it. She dragged me out of the school building and went back to our little hideout. As she told me that I was doing the right thing?

The next day I went to school and joined Tatsuki and Rukia as we went toward ichigo who was looking shock and was trembling badly when he open his locker and saw it. I looked away and pretend that I didn't know who put that thing there. Soon teacher Yorichi came and told us to go back to our classroom while she and the rest of ichigo's cousin take him to the nurse office while teacher Takano-san call the police to reported this. I was trembling. And bite my lips.

After school, Uyruu told me that ichigo was taken back home at Grimmjow's house. Then 6 week later. Ichigo came back with Grimmjow back in school looking furious and was very protective of ichigo. He didn't left ichigo alone to himself and went to wherever ichigo went. When Grimmjow saw Loly sitting beside her little group of friend, Grimmjow glared at her and hissing as Loly flinched at his glare. While ichigo dragged Grimmjow in our table as the two couple eat alone with us.

Grimmjow's POV

Damn! I can believe what I heard when Stark called me yesterday and inform me that some punk put a dead FETUS of a human baby in my BERRY locker!. Grr.. Whoever did it are so gonna be death!. Everyone where so worried about ichigo when they took him to the nurse office and began to have a hyperventilation attack. Fuck that I should have never agreed to dad in coming here in Italy but NO, he told me that I need to do this to become the new boss in our mafia family. I had no choice neither since I had to deal with the problem here and have to deal with the the Alvirne's family who were making a rocket and starting to make a rampage through out the city, killing innocent people just to get their attention that they don't want me to be the new boss of the Hueco Mundo because they think that I was just nothing but a bunch of delinquent who no nothing about the world, our world and law.

Keh! I'm not stupid ya know. Doesn't mean that I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I don't know anything. There is a reason why uncle Aizen trusted me in becoming the new boss of our family.

"Boss?" Di Roy asked. Oh and one more thing, Di Roy know that I was a mafia boss and they were okay with it, in fact they even wanted to join my family to help me with whatever I need. I'm truly grateful to have them as a friend. "Szayel said that he found the information about what the Alvrine's family are up too.. He says that they wanted both our and their family to have an all out war...?" Di Roy added.

I frowned. "So dose this mean that they had nothing to do with the accident in Japan and with Loly?" I asked. "No, Apparently, Loly had nothing to do with this, she didn't want to be part of it, aside from separating you from ichigo, her family members were disappointed in her, in her undying love toward you and didn't want to do anything about it.." Di Roy said.

"So in other word they just abundant her in Japan?" I asked. "No, actually, Loly left her mafia family on her own free will saying that she didn't want to do with any of them since they were against her being in love with you. Her family didn't care about her weather she want to join them or not!. I'm betting that she and her sister went to Japan all by themselves and in rolled in Karakura's high without their parent's permission." Di Roy said.

I sighed in relief. Thanks goodness that she doesn't have anything to do with this. Now I don't have to worry about my fiancé safely since he'll be fine with Stark there to protect him at school. "Alright… Did Szayel also found their weakness?. Or anything to how to get inside their hideout?" I asked. Di Roy nodded. "Szayel said that they're pretty dumb to use the Alrivrne's family mansion as their hideout!.." Di Roy said. "Geeze.. If they want an all out war against us they should of fine a better person as their leader to lead them with. Geeze… is almost sound as if this mission will be an easier one?" I said.

Soon I went to where my other family member and told them that we were going to attack and ambush their hideout, tomorrow night.

Ichigo's POV

It had been 2 week with the incident with that all 'whose put that dead baby fetus in my locker' I was sick and tired of it. Yes it hunting me in my head and in my sleep, I even have nightmare of it, but I didn't let it get the better of me! There was still that promise I had kept to Grimmjow of having a second child with him!. I'm not gonna let's that thing scare me!.

So here I am standing on my new locker room in school the teacher had deiced to give me a new locker room which was beside my fiancé locker. I couldn't help but to blush whenever I went near my new locker room and couldn't help but to stare at my fiancé locker. I wonder what inside his locker room?.

'Probable full of your naked picture, ichi?' I gapped when I heard Shiro said that through our telepath. 'Shiro get the fuck out of my head! And don't say such a thing like that! Grimm isn't a person who would put something that private in his school locker!' I yelled through our telepath. 'Geeze, no need ts be over worked up about it, I was only teasing ya But who know? He's might have had one? Ya know?' Shiro asked which I blushed. 'Shut up and stop putting those pervert image in my head where I can see those entire pervert picture post of me inside his locker you prev!' I said which Shiro laughed before cutting our telepath.

I shook my head. Honestly, what did I do wrong in my past life to deserve a cousin like him? 'Probable for being gay? Or for being too… Flushable virgin?' Shiro said in our telepath again which I twitched. 'Oi baka! Didn't I just tell you to stop teasing me and quite using out telepath for a useless reason you idiot?' I hissed. He laughed. He fucking just laughed at my warning. 'Haha! Sorry cousin but can't do that yer just ta cute ta stop teasing with and deal with it! ya can't do anything about it! Well see ya King! Gonna go and had a good fucking sexual kiss with my boyfriend Stark!' he said as he cut our telepath connection.

'Why that son of a!... Grrr… I'm soo gonna beat the shit out of him later on!' I thought as I open new locker and sighed in relief, for a minute there I thought that someone would put another one like those in my locker again. I put in my new books since my entire old book on my old locker got cover in blood on it so the teacher gave me a new one. "Hey! Ichigo!" Rukia called me as I turn around and saw her and Orihime who looked paled. I frowned at my other female friend beside Rukia as they went toward me.

"Hi Rukia!. Orihime what with you? You looked pale? Are you sick or something?" I asked. She shook her head. "N-No!. Is just that I still can look at anyone locker without that thing still stuck in my head. I'm surprise you gotten over with yours problem and could able to open your locker without thinking about it." She said which I frowned and looked away. "T-That not true.. I'm still thinking of it.. Sometime.. But I told myself to get over it. Is not like I'm the one who did it… I mean, how could I? I had my twin's babies boy with me at home.. And I won't let's that thing brother me.. And I won't let them stop me from wanting to have a second child with Grimm… Grimm where really looking forward for us to have a second child.. So I won't lets that thing get the better of me!." I said in my determined look.

Both Rukia and Orihime stared in awe at me, even the other student who where in the hallway with us stared at me in awe. "Wow! Now I understand why Grimmjow fell in love with you!. You're very brave, head strong, and very determined, ichigo!. He's lucky to have you as his fiancé." Rukia said. "Hehe.. You think so?" I asked shyly as she nodded. "Hm-mm… Man! I wish I was Grimmjow so that I can have you as my uke and had plenty of little ichigo running around the house!" Rukia joked which I paled and blushed. "You pervert!." I said which made Rukia to laugh at my blushing face. She laughed and continues to joke about how many dose Grimmjow want us to have children someday, is not like we already had one, I listen to her while we walk our way to our classroom together.

Orihime was silent the whole time as we went inside our classroom. 'I wonder what wrong with her?.' I thought as I sat on my chair and waited for the day to start.

Grimmjow's POV.

Finally! After 3 days of 6 week in staying here in Italy. We managed to stop and kill 40 members of the Alrivrne's family member and some of those bastard who betrayal their family members and joined the Alrivrne's family. 3 days without stopping from hunting and killing them. Damn! I need a worth bathing with this! I'm so totally cover in blood!. Ew..

"Damn!.. That was good!. It been a long time we haven't done this kind of stuff!. I'm starting ta miss doing the hunting again!" Nnoitra said as he was panting, his twin's gun was on both of his hand. I roll my eyes at him as I rubbed my nose with my bloody finger. Szayel came out on one of the mansion door cover in blood too as he was holding his favorite gun and he was panting heavily. "Damn! Ya look worst, Szay!" We said as he rolls his eyes at us and looked down at his favorite suit and sighed. "Damn! This will take hours to wash!." Szayel complained.

Just then Shinji came toward us, slammed the door as he enters the room and was humping a weird song I ever heard. He was grinning at us while covering in blood too as his was holding his bloody sword in his left hand. "Yo guys!. Hey babe!" he said and went toward Nnoitra as the two kissed. "Ew!. That just gross you two!. Kissing while covering in blood!.. That it I'm outta here!. "I said as I stormed out of the hallway of the Alivrne's mansion, I could hear them laughing at me. Kind to think of it? If ichigo where a hitman like me and we where hunting our enemy down, would he even kiss me like that in front of everyone when we finish doing our mission together someday?. I shook my head.

That ain't happening!. I mean I don't even think ichigo is the type of person who would love to kill!. Even if I wanted us to be like the Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Yea! I love the thought of me and ichigo being like that, and we will be like Mr. and Mrs. Jeagerjaques version of the Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Heh, I already enjoying at the thought of it!.

I made my way back to my Limo where Di Roy was waiting. "How the mission go boss?" he asked as I groaned. "Good! But look at me? I'm cover in blood?. When I get back home at the mansion, tell everyone that I'm busy taking my long bath will ya, Roy?" I asked as he laughed and nodded his head. "Well, is look like we can head home after this, right Grimm?" Nnoitra asked behind me as I turn my head and saw them coming out of the mansion. "I dunno!. Depend if things settle after this!. Oh and Szayel! Dad and I agreed ta give ya a worth 3 month of day off, after all ya work hard ta find us this hideout where the Alrivrne and the other bastard place!... Kairya said that we will be having a celebration when we get back at the mansion!" I said as I heard Nnoitra whistle

"Sweet!... So where free and no more problems ta deal with when we get back home in Japan, right?" Nnoitra asked which I shook my head, he frowned. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra but we still need ta help dad in tracking down that bastard who put that dead baby fetus on ichigo's locker. And I want us ta starts searching for it when we get back home in Japan. I hope you would understand? Our wedding is almost duet in December and these things have to happen. I don't want that thing or anyone ruin our wedding it would make ichigo upset." I said as I saw Nnoitra sighed and nodded his head. "Guess it can't be helped since his your fiancé.. Ya do want him ta be happy, and seeing him happy make ya happy, Alright, will help ya track down that bastard who did it ta ichigo when we get home, boss!" Nnoitra said, I sighed in relief as we all went back home.

After that the next follow week went well as we managed to take care of whatever it needs to fix here. Kairya-san had agreed that he'll inform me if there was another problem like this would happen again and he'll inform me straight away.

At our mansion hideout, I went to my room and called my dad to inform him that I'll be coming home tomorrow at around 4am in the morning and told him not to tell ichigo, so that I will surprise him when he wake up the next day, dad laughed and said okay and that he won't tell ichigo about it as we ended the call as I went to sleep early.

The next day I wake up was around 1 am as I fixed my personal stuff and put it in my bag and went out of the mansion along with my another cousin as we drove off to the airport. We got to the airport around 2am as we went to our private plan to take our flight back home in Japan. After about 11 hours of rid in the plan we arrive in Japan around 1am, Shawlong and the rest of my cousin personal limo driver where there, waiting for us as we said our goodbye and see you at school later on as I got on my limo as the Shawlong drove me all the way back home.

When I got home, I saw my Dad welcoming me home as he told me that mom, ichigo and the twins where still asleep. I nodded at my dad and told him that I want to go back to sleep as he nodded in understanding and told me that we will disuse about the issue in Italy tonight meeting with the other family members at the Hueco Mundo hideout. I went to my room and when I got there I saw ichigo sound asleep on my bed. Hugging one of my pillow, I smiled at him and went to the cribs to find the twins where sound asleep too, cuddling at each other. I smiled down at them and bend down gently to give each of my son a goodnight and welcome home kiss.

I went to my desk chair and took of my coat and jack and my t-shirt as I took off my shoe and sock and went to the bed as I slept beside my beloved fiancé who turned in his sleep and cuddle closer to me as I smiled down at him and kiss his forehead before going back to sleep while wrapping my arms around his shoulder.

Ichigo's POV

I stir in my sleep as I open my eyes and saw that is was morning already. Well early in the morning, probable around 4 or 5 am in the morning? 'Too early to get up.' I sighed and moved forward while closing my eyes to sleep again and cuddle to something warm?.

'Huh? Warm?.' I asked myself and open my eyes only to see a strong yet firm and soft light tan skin that had a scar on his chest. I went alert and sat up only to relaxed myself when I saw that the person beside me was.. 'Eh? Grimmjow?. H-He's back? B-But I don't remember him coming home yesterday night? When did he get back?' I asked myself.

I stared at my fiancé who was still sleeping peacefully on our bed beside me. I smiled as my finger played with the tips of his hair. He was breathing peacefully in his sleep. I felt his hand moved and settle to rest on my hips. I blushed as his arms grabbed my hips and bringing me closer to him, I blushed again. "G-Grimm.." I called as I felt him stir in his sleep. "…ichi?.." He asked. "Hey, love.. When did you get back home?" I asked. He groaned before saying. "This early morning.. Around 1am.. I didn't have the heart ta wake you up when I came home and just sleep beside you.." he said as he went back to sleep. I sighed in relief and settle myself in cuddling toward him as my right arms rested on his chest as I went myself back to sleep too.

When we both wake up again is was around 6:30 am. We got up and heard one of the twins stir in their sleep and began to cry. I sighed and got up as I went to cribs and pick up Haine who was crying and cuddle him closer to me as I hush his crying. "Shh.. is okay.. Mommy here.. Don't cry." I coated as Haine sniffed and stopped crying as he blinked his eyes and looked up at me as I smiled down at him and kiss his forehead.

"M-Mama.." he said as he sniffed. I frowned. "What wrong, sweetie?" I asked. "Dada.. Where?" he asked as we both heard Grimmjow laughed. Haine turn his head around and squealed when he saw his father. "DADA!" he said as he reaches his hand for his father to pick him up. Grimmjow grinned at our youngest son as he got off of the bed and went toward us as he snatched Haine from me and tackle him in his arms as Haine happily cuddle closer to his father.

Soon Alto wake up as I picked him up as he yawned then blinked and soon squealed in joy when he saw his father too. "DADA!." He said as Grimmjow chuckles and kissed Alto little forehead. "Hey their squirt!. Daddy miss you!." He said as he kissed Alto forehead again before turning to look down on Haine and said. "And of course I miss you too, Haine!" he said as he kissed Haine forehead who giggle at him.

Aww.. Their so cute!. I felt Alto tugging on my pajama shirt as I looked down at him as he said. "Mama, food!" he said. I blinked then smiled as I nodded at him before kissing him in the forehead. "You hurry Grimm?" I asked my fiancé who grinned at me as I smiled back at him and kissed him on the lips, I could felt him smirking as he kissed me back before breaking the kiss as we went downstairs and had breakfast with Grimmjow's parents.

After breakfast we told the twin's personal nanny to take good care of them while we were away at school as me and Grimmjow give each of our sons a kiss in their forehead before heading to school with Grimmjow Bumblebee car again. When we got to school everyone keep a long distance from us, now that Grimmjow was back and that he know what happen the other week ago. The one where someone put that dead baby fetus on my locker,

When Grimmjow went to his locker I went their too, He looked confuse and asked me.

"ichigo? What ya want, babe?" he asked since he notice that I following him and was staring at him. I blushed. "N-No.. Is nothing is that… is… The teacher gave me a new locker since they didn't want me to use my old one where that thing… You know?" I said as he nodded in understanding as he motion for me to continue. "Well.. The thing is.. My new locker is… Umm.. Beside… Y-Yours." I said as I blushed.

He blinked once, twice before grinned. "Aww. So it's mean I don't have ta go all the way ta yer old locker since yer got a new locker now that beside mine?. But can I ask?. Why beside mine?" he asked with a grin on his face. "I… The other teacher agreed that if my new locker was beside you… Then the one who put that thing in my old locker a few weeks ago wouldn't want to try and put another one of those things in my new locker now that my new one was beside yours." I said.

He nodded while still grinning as he went toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist and bring me closer to him before he kissed me. "Hm." I moaned. When we broke our kiss we looked at each other eyes. "Ya know ichi? I'm still shocked that yer already gotten over it, by that thing?. I mean doesn't is freighting ya or something like that?" he asked. I shook my head and said truthfully.

"Yes and no, Yes is scare and freighting me a lot, but I told myself to Get over it. I mean… Well.. And beside. I still wanted to have a second baby with you… I still don't know when I want us to have a second child? But I'm still willing to have a second child with you.. And that I won't let's that thing get the better of me just because someone is against me." I said bravely as he looked surprise and in awe as he gave me a soft smile and caries my check as I lead into it.

"I'm glad ta hear that ichigo! It looks like we can finally convince ta have second one soon, But maybe I'll wait still ya graduate yer high school, yea?" he said. "Eh? But if we do that, won't the twins be turning 2 years old by then?" I said. "It fine! It'll be better if they were 2 or 3 years apart don't ya think?" he said. "But I thought you wanted them to be 1 year gap?" I asked as I pouted.

"Yes I do… But I don't want ta force ya if ya don't want it yet." He said. I frowned. "Then why not we do it this December or January?" I asked. He stared at me with a frown on his face. "Ya sure?" he asked as I roll my eyes and nodded. "Okay.. I'll think about it." he said as he kissed me again.

Soon we went to our respective classroom. After our last period of classes was our Club activity. As both I and Grimmjow went to our Kendo club locker room and saw all the boys there were staring at someone locker. I looked alert and gripped my hold on Grimmjow who notice it and tried to clam me down as we went forward. "What the heck is going on here?" Grimmjow demanded I flinched at his tone and so did everyone. "B-Bouchou?" one of our memberships said. "I'm asking you all. What the fuck is going on in here?" Grimmjow asked seriously and dangerously as one of them gulped before pointing his finger in my locker room which I paled when I saw blood flowing down on my locker and onto the floor as I bearing my head on Grimmjow shoulder.

"G-Grimm.." I said as I tremble. "Kaoru open it!" he orders. I peak beside Grimmjow shoulder and saw Kaoru looking at me worriedly. "B-But Bochou.. W-What about ichigo-fukobochou?" he asked. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around me as he bearing my head in his chest as he said to me. "Don't look at it okay? Just stay still in my arms." He asked as I nodded and gripped my hold on his Hakama.

"Kaoru just open it!." he said as I heard Kaoru opening my locker. I heard everyone around us gasped. "Oh shit!. Not again!." One of our members said as I heard someone vomit. I felt Grimmjow gripped his hold on me. "Loki! Go call Yorichi-sensei!. Tell her to report this!. NOW!. Kaoru. Go call my cousin tell them to come here NOW.." Grimmjow order. "H-Hai Bochou!" Both Loki and Kaoru said as I heard them dashed out the room.

"My gosh!. How month old is this?" one asked. "TaKarou" Grimmjow warned. "S-Sorry Bochou but I-I'm just curious." He said Grimmjow sighed. "ichigo? Ya okay babe?" he asked as I nodded. "C-Can I s-see it?" I asked as I looked up at him and saw him frowning down at me and shook his head. "No! I don't want ya ta have a metal breakdown and had a Hyperventilation attack on me, love." He said. "B-But I… How big it is?" I asked as I added. "M-Maybe I can tell how month old is it?" I asked. He frowned and saw him studying the thing on my locker.

"if I'm not mistaking I think is around 5 inches?" he said. "5 inches? That-" I said Shockley but didn't get to finish to what I was about to say when we heard someone said. "Yo Grimmjow what do ya want us her—HOLESHIT!" Nnoitra said. "UGH!" Uyruu voice said. "Oi Toshiro ya okay?" Nnoitra asked. I tried to struggle from Grimmjow hold but he keeps a firm hold on me. I frowned. "Grimm.. I'm fine! Can you let me see it now?" I asked and could feel both my cousin and Grimmjow's cousin eyeing me.

"And see you panic and breakdown on me? No way!" he complains. I frowned. "Honestly, Grimm. I'm fine! I can take it!" I said stubbornly. He sighed. "Fine! But don't blame me later on when you pass out or something?" he said as I nodded as he let's me go as I turn around slowing. I paled when I saw it and put a hand on my mouth. It was another fetus again. This time is a little bit bigger. Probable around 4th month? Cover in blood in a paper box. "Ugh!" I said and went back to bearing my head on Grimmjow's chest and tremble. I heard him sighed. "Told ya so!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me as he tried to clam me down by rubbed my back.

"Grimmjow?" I heard aunty Yorichi called as I turn to look at her with horror and fear written all over my face. She notices it. "What wrong—what the heck? Did I just smell blood in here?" she asked as I point my finger on my locker room as she turn her head and saw it. She paled in horror. "Again?. This is the second time!.. That sicko!. Lance goes call the principal and reported this." She said. "Don't worry Yorichi-san. I already called my father and Grimmjow's parents. They should be here in a moment!" Ulquiorra monotone said as aunty sighed in relief as she looked at me and said.

"ichi. Come! Let's take you to the nurse office so you can clam down, alright?" She asked as I shook my head no. "I'm fine. Really. Aunty." I said she frowned at me. I felt Grimmjow put his other hand on my shoulder while the other one on my legs as he lifted me up and carry me. "G-Grimm what are you doing?" I asked. "Taking you to the nurse office!. Uyruu, Toshiro, Stark, Shiro and Shinnji. You guys come with me ta the nurse office. Nnoitra, Szayel. And Ulquiorra you guys stay here with Yorichi-san still my dad come and txt me if they arrival alright?" Grimmjow said as they nodded as Toshiro, Shinji, Stark, Shiro and Uyruu follow us to the nurse office.

When we got their, Grimmjow lay me down on one of the bed. I pouted at him as he gives me an apology smile and kissed my forehead. I sighed. He looked at me through the eyes and said. "I'm surprise you taking it well, even thought you trembling a bit but didn't have a breakdown or a Hyperventilation attack." Grimmjow said as he grabbed my hand and kiss it. "I.. gotten over my Hyperventilation just a few week ago when Shiro tried to knock some sense into me.." I said Grimmjow glance at Shiro and gave him his eyebrow as I saw Shiro shrugged. "Well, somebody had ta do it?" he said. "Thanks! I own ya fer this Shiro!" Grimmjow said. "Eh? Don't worry about it! If ya want ta repay from doing it? Then give me some nephew or nice that look like ichigo would ya?" he joked which I blush.

Grimmjow chuckle. "Sure thing! But.. Ya don't mind waiting fer another 1 or 2 more years for it?" Grimmjow asked. "Sure! I don't mind!." Shiro said. I gaped. "Why is everyone is so kneeling on wanting me to get knocked up again?" I asked as I added. "I mean Dad and the girls said that they wanted another nephew or nice, even Grimm's parents wants us to have another one?" I asked. They laughed. "Aww. Babe! Is not that bad?" Grimmjow said as I glared at him. "You try having a baby inside you for 9 month isn't bad?" I said as I stared at him in disbelieve. He stretched his check.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that, ichi.. Is just that.. I never get ta experiences with ya being pregnant. And I never get the experience ta hold a newborn before… So I really want ta experience that!" Grimmjow said. I stared at him before smiling softly. "Hmph!. You should have told me sooner. I would have understand and let's us convince one." I said.

He bent down and kissed me on the lips before saying. "Yea sure ya want us ta do it tonight?" he asked. I thought of it for a moment then said. "No. maybe not now, well not until we find out who been dumping those thing on my locker, then maybe after that we can convince in making another baby? I'm sure the twins would love to have a baby brother or sisters?" I said.

"Okay.." Grimmjow said he was about to kiss me again when his cellphone rang. "Dammit!." He said as he pull out his cellphone and open it as he frowned. "Looks like dad and the cops are here." He said as he put his cellphone back on his Hakama pocket and turn to me as he give me a kiss on my lips. "Gonna go back in the locker room ta deal with that thing!" he said as I nodded. "Stark ya keep an eye and make sure that Loly Bitch won't enter here okay?" he asked as Stark nodded and sat on one of the nurse office chair as Grimmjow went out of the room.

I slumped on the bed and close my eyes as I soon fall asleep.

Grimmjow's POV

When ichigo and I went to our Kendo club room, we saw our all our members where looking freighting at something. I was curious so I asked them on what was going on in there as they flinched at my tone and stared at me in freight before one of them point a finger at ichigo's locker as I saw ichigo paled and gasped. He was bearing his head on my shoulder. I frowned and wrapped my arms around him and put his head on my chest and told Kaoru to open it. He hesitate for a bit and stared at my fiancé worriedly and said the: 'But Bouchou, what about fukubouchou?' he asked. And yes ichigo is the Kendo vice-president while I was the president and the captain of the club. I order Kaoru to open it again as I keep ichigo in my arms.

When Kaoru open it. I was shock and stared in horror and disgust at the sight of it. I feel like puking my gut out here in front of everyone but I didn't and control myself from doing so and gripped my hold on my fiancé a bit tightly. We heard everyone saying the: 'Oh shit!' and the 'Not again' as ichigo asked me if I could let him see it, which I refused.

He soon asked me on how long or big it was? I study the dead baby fetus that laying in a white paper box on my fiancé and measure it in my head as I told him that is was around 5 inches long. I don't know what month is it. He was shocked to heard it and was about to say how month it was still we heard Nnoitra calling me as he asked me why I called them still he stopped in his track and gasped when he saw it. Even Uyruu, Szayel, Renji, Toshiro, Shiro looked shock While Toshiro felt like he was about to poke his got out with how green and pale his face look right now, While Stark, Ulquiorra who looked skeptical at the sight.

Soon Yorichi came and was shocked in horror to another one been put in ichigo's locker room again as she orders everyone to call the police and told ichigo to come with her in the nurse office whose refuse at first. I sighed. He's being stubborn again. I lifted him up bride style as I carry him all the way to the nurse office alone with: Stark, Uyruu, Toshiro, Shiro and Shinji as we made our way their and lay ichigo on one of the bed.

He pouted at me as I gave him my apologetic smile and kiss his forehead. I told him that I was surprised that he was taking it well back there, even thought he tremble a bit, but he didn't breakdown or had one of his Hyperventilation episode again. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. He told me that he had gotten over his Hyperventilation a few weeks ago when Shiro tried to knock some sense into him. I glance at Shiro with a cooked an eyebrow as he told me 'that someone had to do It.' as I told him that I owned him for helping my fiancé over come his Hyperventilation.

He told me that if he want me to repay him he said that we should give him a nice or a nephew?. Which I laughed and told him if he didn't mind waiting for another 1 or 2 more years for us to convince another one?

He told me that he didn't mind it. I was glad to hear that, then we heard ichigo complained about how come everyone is so kneeling on wanting him to get knocked up by me again?. I told him the: 'is not that bad?' still he glared at me and told me 'You try having a baby inside you for 9 month isn't bad?' he asked which I stretched my check. Well I can't blame him on that. I heard from my mom and the rest of my aunty that getting pregnant was a lot of trouble and pain in the ass and had a lot of responsibility. But it's was worthy it in the end. The only thing they told me that the most problematic and the one we should worried about was the labor thing. Which was very painful they said?

I sighed and told my reason of: 'Well, I didn't mean it like that, ichi.. Is just that… I never get ta experiences with ya being pregnant. And I never get ta the experience ta hold a newborn before… So I really want ta experience that!" I said truthfully. Well is true that I want to experience my first newborn child in my arms. See what and how small she or he will be, how ichigo would feed them when they get hungry as a newborn and all those stuff that mother and father deal with their newborn baby. Since I didn't get to see the twins when they were newborn and I didn't get to see them grown up in the pass following month, and how ichigo went through when he was pregnant with the twins and what he been through during his labor with the twins and etc. I only get to experience them when they were 9 to 10 month old.

And next month they will turn 11 month old. I saw ichigo staring at me as he smiled softly yet sweetly at me and said. "Hmph!. You should have told me sooner. I would have understand and let's us convince one." He said. I felt happy hearing that and my chest did a butterfly flip and was beating with joy. I bent down and kiss him on the lips gently with passion and caring. Heh. I sound corny!. I broke the kiss and stared at him as I said. "Yea sure ya want us ta do it tonight?" I asked just to be sure.

He thought of it for a moment before saying. "No. Maybe not now, well not until we find out whom dumping those things on my locker then maybe after that we can convince in making another baby? I mean the twins would love to have a baby brother or sister?" he said. I felt like my heart gonna lap out of my mouth at how happy I'm to hear him say that. "Okay." I said as I was about to kiss him again still my cellphone rang. i groaned. "Dammit!" I said. I was this close in kissing him.

I pull my cellphone out and saw a message from Ulquiorra saying that Dad and the cops where there in the Kendo Club already. I sighed and excused myself from my fiancé and told him that dad and the cop where here. I told Stark to keep an eye on ichigo while I was busy dealing with dad and the caps at the Kendo Club. As I went out of the nurse office room and walk through the hallway of the school ground I spotted Orihime in the concern looking pale and feeling guilty? She was shaking violently as she bit her lip to hard that is almost bled.

What with her? She looked like she's seen a ghost or something? She saw me looking at her as she went torward me and bit her lips again as she looked down. "I-I'm sorry.. G-Grimjow.. I tried… To stop her… But she wouldn't…" She said. I was confused. Stop who?. "What are you talking about, woman?" I asked. "I-I… L-Loly. Went overboard and made me do it!." she said. I frowned and glared at her and was about to say something insulting still it hit me and realize what she's was talking about as my eyes widen in shock.

Shit!. I know it!. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt ichigo.. I j-just want him to g-get away from you.. By doing soo. Since Loly forced me too.." she said as she hiccup and cried. I glared at her in hater. "Do ya really think is was funny killing an innocent baby that just want ta be born in this world?.. Just ta get ichigo attention toward ya? Have ya have any idea how upset ichigo was?, he was freighting at the sight of it. 'Saying like he felt like he killed his own child.' When he knows he wasn't the one who did it… Do you have any idea how hard it is just ta clam him down from his shock and Hyperventilation attack?" I said angrily. She looked freighting at my angry tone and the way I speak toward her as she shook her head no and cried. She had done many things to hurt ichigo just by putting that dead baby fetus in his locker room and all she can do is cry about it? The fucking bitch!. Good thing that where alone in the hallway. I didn't want anyone to hear this, especially not ichigo.

I grabbed her arms violently and gripped it tightly as I dragged her to where the Kendo club where and saw both my father, and cousin and even ichigo's uncle and father where their as I throw her on the floor right in front to where the bloody locker of ichigo's was as that thing was still there laying innocently for everyone to see and where still cover in blood and said to her in angry. "Do really think is was funny killing an innocence one?. TELLL ME!" I yelled at her. Everyone where looking at me like I was crazy.

"Grimm? What going on?" Dad asked. I stared at him with a blank expression then glared back at Orihime and said. "Tell him! Tell him what you told me awhile ago, Orihime!" I order. She sniffed and cried before blurting it out. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who put that thing in ichigo's locker!.." She said which made everyone in the room to gasp in surprise and shock as they widen their eyes at her. Yorichi bend down to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Orihime, what are you talking about?" She asked. Orihime sniffed. "I…I… didn't mean to do it.. Loly made me do it….. She force me to do it.. I didn't want to but she told me that if I didn't do it I won't be…" She said as she wrapped her arms around her in a protective manner. I just continue to glare at her. How dare she!. Doesn't she know that ichigo is a mother of he's own? And gotten pregnant once with our twins? Doesn't she know who deeply hurt for ichigo and I to seeing a dead baby that be ripped out of his or her mother womb and been dumped in ichigo's locker room doesn't affected us greatly?

Fuck that! What does she know? She not a parent like I and ichigo does. I maybe a mafia boss but am' I also a father of two children who were still a baby. Of course seeing a dead baby being dumped in my fiancé looker room does affected us greatly. Well who wouldn't be if you're a father of your own? Yes we do kill people since were a mafiaso but we don't kill innocence thing. Especially children and innocence babies!. We only kill people who were against us and those people who were breaking the law and all those shit. Not children or babies they are young and innocence.

"Orihime… Why don't we talk this out in the police station?" Yorichi said gently. I looked away still pissed and angry at the girl. "What? Why are you being nice to her? Yorichi-san She—" Luppi complained and glared at the girl in Yorichi's arms. "I'm aware of that, Luppi. But she also a girl, an innocence one at that! Who had been manipulated by someone to do such a harsh thing when the person knew that she's a fragile one?" Yorichi said.

"She had a point there, Luppi. Let's listen to her reason at the police station. And everyone who in this room will not word a single thing about this to ichigo, understood?" Kisuke said as everyone one in the room nodded their head and keep their mouth shut. I rubbed the back of my neck. Damn! I need an aspire a dozen of it. "Look like will finally be able to settle this thing before your wedding comes, ain't it nice, Grimm? And you were right about that Loly's had something to do with this. I didn't think that she'll be the one to do it, and force Orihime to put that thing in ichigo's locker." Szayel said. I tched still pissed from what that Orihime bitch just said a while ago.

"I need a smoke!.." I said as I sighed. "Guess I should go back to the nurse office and tell ichigo that I was needed in the police station ta do a couple of things there. But don't worry I won't blurted it out on him that one of his dear friend was the one behind this. I don't want him ta go into shock and had a Hyperventilation attack again. He already did that a while ago and don't want him ta go through again." I said as Szayel nodded in understanding as I went back to the nurse office.

When I went back to the nurse office. I saw ichigo sound asleep on the same bed I laid him too. Shiro was there talking to his boyfriend while Uyruu and Toshiro were reading some novel books. Stark notice me and asked. "So Grimm. How the investigation went?" he asked. I shook my head before sighing in frustration. "Not good. But look on the bring side we found one of the criminal!." I said which caught everyone in the room to stare at me. "What do you mean by that?" Toshiro asked. I sighed and looked at the sleeping ichigo on the bed before saying. "It's better if I tell you guys later when ichigo is not around ta hear it. I don't want him ta have another Hyperventilation attack again." I said as they nodded in understanding and waited for me to explain it to them later on at the police station.

When ichigo wake up an hour later and told his cousin that I was going to take him back home and be at the police station as soon as I drop ichigo back at the mansion. But ichigo refuse to be left alone and wanted to know what happen and wanted to come with us to the police station. He was being stubborn again. My dad come and told me that is was okay and lets him know. That he had the right to know and that we can't keep him in the dark forever. So I ended up taking ichigo with us to the police station.

Normal POV's

A Bumblebee Car and a black Mercedes, a Volvo car parked in front of the police station as they got out and went inside the building. Ichigo keep a firm hold on his fiancé arms. "ichi, babe. Relax.. Everything will be fine. Okay?" Grimmjow tried to clam his worrier fiancé. Ichigo took a deep breathe and nodded his head and loosen his hold on Grimmjow left right arms. They went inside the laboratory of the police station and saw the fetus that was on ichigo's locker an hours ago was now in the experiment glass of box still cover in blood. Both the teen nose twitched in disgust at the ugly smell of it.

"So… Athrun. How it going?" Szayel asked Athrun who was the police science division looked up as he stopped examine the thing with a metal pointer and a glove and a mask on both his hands and mouth, on the desk with him lay a clip board, a blood simple, and many science stuff. "Good. We still haven't found the baby's mother body yet. But from my examination and guessing that the baby been put there an hours ago. Probable around 12 to 1pm?. Since the blood where still a bit fresh." Athrun said. "So you mean someone from the school put it their during lunch time without anyone notice a thing or two?" Uyruu asked as Athrun nodded his head. "Whoever did put it did a good timing.. I mean nobody would notice someone sneaking in the club room and put it in while the rest of the student where in the school canteen during those hours while the other where busying having and taking their lunch." Athrun said.

"Well. It wouldn't be hard if said person excuse themselves to go in the bathroom or skipped meal? And had the change to put it there before lunch time was over or during the lunch time?" Toshiro said. "it could be that.." Athrun said as he continues to examine the thing while listening to their conversation. "This one is a little bigger then the last one we found the other week ago.." Renji said. "Ah, yes is it. Is because this one is 5 inches long around—" Athrun said but got cut off as ichigo said.

"4 month old. Is it?" he asked looking at the dead baby fetus on the examine table. Athrun study his expression before saying. "Yes, you're correct. Is around 4 month old. I'm guessing that you know this is because you gotten pregnant once, I'm presume?" he asked which ichigo nodded. "I know this thing because I always had my weekly check up with the doctor every month back then in Tokyo when I was pregnant with the twins. The doctor would tell me on how inches long the baby was as it develops inside me during that time." Ichigo said.

"I guess.. I feel sorry for this little one.. It a girl by the way, if you want to know the baby gender." Athrun said. Ichigo frowned. "Poor thing." Renji said as he went forward and looked at the dead baby fetus closely. He blinked when he spotted something. "Hey.. Isn't me or this little one is defiance?. I mean look at her finger. She got like 12 of it." Renji said as everyone in the room blinked then went to examine the fetus and to their surprise Renji was right. The little girl had 12 fingers on her hand.

"She must have gained it during the development… Like something went wrong during her development inside her mother's womb? It won't be that noticeable yet in the ultrasound since she's only 4 inches long and the finger is too tiny to pin-point at…" Athrun said. "Oh." Renji said. "So is their anything I can do for you gentlemen?" Athrun asked. "Oh. Yes. Of course… I want ta know what weapon did the criminal use ta cut the womb open?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hmmm. Here look at this—" Athrun said as he walked around the room and open a freezer and pull out a jar that had a baby fetus in it. He went to the table, he open the jar and put the frozen dead baby fetus down on the desk. He positions the baby in the other side as he pointed his finger to the scar where it lay on the fetus small stomach and said. "See here? There a small scar on the baby stomach. I'm assuming that the criminal used a dagger. A sharp one, but not just any dagger, I think is some kind of a military dagger?.. I already had Kensei to go to any military weapon shop to ask if they know which type of weapon did the criminal use." Athrun said.

Everyone eyed the dead fetus that been laid on the desk as a cold smoke was gashing out of it. "But what amuse me is that whoever did this and cut the mother womb and snatched the baby inside her is an immature one. I mean. Just look at it? If you want too cut something to get inside the thing without damaging it. Wouldn't you be more careful to do so?. And pull it out carefully?. Since this one had a scar on his stomach and a deep one at that? I'm guessing that the criminal who did this is inexperienced one and an immature one." Athrun said.

"You mean like… A child? Or just his or her first time in doing it?" Ulquiorra asked. "Is more of a first timer, judging from how she or he cut it." Szayel said. "Indeed. I think so too. Szayel." Athrun said as he added. "You guys said that you found the criminal already? So where is this person?" Athrun asked. Ichigo looked shock and turn to his fiancé. "G-Grimm?. What does he mean that you guys found the criminal?" he asked.

Grimmjow looked away from his fiancé. He couldn't look at ichigo in the eye, not when he was giving him that look. "Is… One of the criminal was one of the student in our school who was against ya.. She… Had some connection with Loly. I know that she's might be the one behind this.. I just had the feeling.. Ya know?" Grimmjow said which made ichigo gasped. "B-But to go this far is morbid.. Why? Would she do this?" ichigo asked as he looked down at the floor.

"ichigo. You do remember what Loly said that you will pay for getting to close to her Grimmjow did she not?." Stark reminded him. Ichigo eyes widened. 'Of course. How could I forgot about her warning.. Did she do this because I was Grimmjow's fiancé? But why go so far as to kill an innocent baby? Dose she even know that I'm already engaged with Grimmjow? Or is she's in denial about the fact the both I and Grimm where in love with each other?..' Ichigo thought.

"ichigo?. Hey babe, ya okay?" Grimmjow asked as he lifted ichigo's chin to look him in the eyes. Ichigo looked trouble, Grimmjow frowned. "Why the look, ichi?" he asked. Ichigo snapped from his thought and shook his head. "N-Nothing.. Just been thinking." Ichigo lied. Grimmjow frowned. "Yer lying.. I can see and tell when ya lie ta me or not.. Now drop it and tell me what brothering ya?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow as he eyed the dead fetus on the desk that was still cover in blood. "I.. I just don't get it. Why dose she hate me so much? I didn't do anything wrong or hurt her." Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed and hugged his fiancé.

"Ya don't have ta understood her, ichigo. She's just a crazy girl who is in denial and wouldn't accept the face that we were in love to each other." Grimmjow said. "That it!" Uyruu said. Everyone blinked and stared at Uyruu. "What 'that it' Uyruu?" asked Renji. "I mean think of it? She did say that she was in love with Grimmjow and somehow couldn't agreed that Grimmjow was in love with ichigo and engaged to him and denial the fact, got jealous, lashing out her angry and frustration to the victim she's find?" Uyruu said.

"You mean like she's sick in the head or something?" Renji asked. "Well, she's did try ta stabbed ichigo once in the chest back then at the GYM in the hallway where everyone can see it!" Shiro reminded them. "..Oh yea. I remember that.. But—" Renji said but got cut off as Yorichi came and said. "You all will find the reason why, when we talk to one of her members." She said. "Oh and don't worry, Grimmjow, your father told me that ichigo had the right to know this since it involved him. And we can't keep him locked up forever. He's going to be your wife soon, so the sooner he knows the better." She said as Grimmjow breathe in and out and messaged his head, he was feeling frustrated and pissed.

"Fine! Whatever. But don't blame me if he have another Hyperventilation attack after this.. I need a smoke!" he said desperately. He heard someone gasped and turn around and saw ichigo looking shock at him. He groaned. 'Great! I forgot. He doesn't know that I smoking.' He smacked his forehead. "Grimm, your smoking?" ichigo asked as he added. "Since when?" he asked. "Every since the day ya gone missing last year." Grimmjow said.

"Well you're going to have to quit smoking and I mean quit it now!." Ichigo said as he folded his arms on his chest. Grimmjow blenched and looked somewhat shocked at his fiancé demand. "What? Why?" he asked as he stared at his fiancé. Ichigo roll his eyes. "You want us to convince to have another baby are you not?" ichigo asked. Grimmjow sighed. "Fine! I stop." Grimmjow said. "Good. Now hand it over." Ichigo said as he reaches his hand. Grimmjow stared at his fiancé hand then at ichigo face then back at ichigo's hand then said..

"No." he said. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow while everyone around them chuckle. "What you mean no? Now hand it over so I can throw it in the trash can!" ichigo said as he glared at his fiancé. Grimmjow shook his head in a stubborn way. "Grimm." ichigo warned. "Don't make me let's you sleep outside of our bedroom tonight or do you want no sex for the rest of your life?." He warned. Grimmjow gasped. "Y-Ya wouldn't?" he asked ichigo smirked at Grimmjow. "Oh yes I could…" ichigo said.

Yorichi tried not to laugh out loud at the two couple who were bantering. "Aww.. Didn't know Grimmjow is such a total wimp when it come to his fiancé?" she said in a sing song tone making Grimmjow to blush and hissed at her. She pulls her tongue out at him and said before she leaves. "I think ichigo really a good influence on you Grimm. He's keeping you sane and such a good wife. At less with him around you he can keep a lash and tamed you well." She joked the last part.

"I ain't a dog, or a panther that you can train or order around." He said as he eyed ichigo one more time before sighing and gives up as he handed his box of cigarette and lighter to ichigo who gladly took it and throw it at the trash can near by. Everyone could see Grimmjow gasped in horror as ichigo throw Grimmjow's lighter and the box of Marlboro they even laughed at Grimmjow priceless expression and could heard Yorichi laughing her head off as she got out of the laboratory room.

"Totally wimp!" Nnoitra mumble. He glared at him. "What? Is not like I'm not the one smoking here? I mean Nnoitra and Stark is smoking taa." Grimmjow complained and whine. Ichigo turn around and grabbed Grimmjow arms as he dragged him while saying. "Well that them and not you. Beside you had a fiancé whose is a bearer and can get pregnant. So smoking is out of the question for you Grimmjow. You don't want our second child to be stillborn or a premature one just because his or her father is smoker now do you?." Ichigo asked. That shut Grimmjow off as he let's himself be dragged by his fiancé as the two couple walked to where the conference room were, and were Orihime was held.

Grimmjow's cousin laughed out loud as the couple left the room. "Fucking hell that was funny!. Didn't know boss is a total wimp when it comes ta ichigo?" Nnoitra said as he laughed hard. Everyone laughed along with Nnoitra expect for Ulquiorra and Toshiro and Stark who find it wasn't funny. When everyone got inside the conference room, ichigo had a shocking expression when he notices one of her friend was in the other side of the room where he can see it thoroughly the mirror glass.

Orihime was on the other side of the room freighting her school uniform skirt and looking nervous and worried. Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow who look away from him once he saw the look on his fiancé eyes. "G-Grimmjow. What the meaning of this? Why is Orihime o-on the other side of the room?" He asked worried and panic. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. "Sorry… ichi.." Was all Grimmjow could say.

"G-Grimm..? What you mean by that?" he asked in denial although he could already guess to what Grimmjow mean. 'Please don't tell me she the one who did it? Or one of them? She wouldn't do such a thing?. She not that kind of girl…She.. No!.' ichigo panicky through his mind. Shiro could feel and hear his panic side on their telepath and open it as he said. 'King! Clam down!. I'm sure Grimmjow had a reason as to why Hime is there!' Shiro said as he tried to clam his worried cousin.

'I… Can't….' ichigo said and went toward his fiancé and gripped Grimmjow's school uniform sleeves. "G-Grimm… Tell me… She isn't… The one… Who.. Put that thing in my locker.. Right?" ichigo asked as he begged and looked up at Grimmjow who didn't look at him but his angry frown expression was enough for ichigo to know that Grimmjow wasn't joking around. Ichigo began to shake violently as he shook his head and gripped his fiancé sleeves even tighter than before.

"No… That can't be… She… isn't like that… She… She.. Unn…" ichigo grunted and tried to punch Grimmjow chest who just gladly take his beating. "Grimm. Tell me your lying.. She isn't…. Not her… Why her?.. Grimm.." he begged and started to cried. "Ichigo… Clam down!" Yorichi said as she move forward to snatched ichigo from Grimmjow's hold when Grimmjow raise his hand to stop her from doing so as Yorichi stopped and looked confuse at Grimmjow. "Don't." Grimmjow said to her.

Grimmjow looked down at his fiancé as he grabbed ichigo arms that were punching his chest while his other arms lifted ichigo's chin so that ichigo could look him in the eyes. He could see fresh tears leaking out on his fiancé lovely brown eyes. Grimmjow stared at ichigo for a bit longer as ichigo finally stopped panicking as his crying slowed down a bit. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow eyes as he was lost in those beautiful blue orbs of Grimmjow's eyes. He sniffed a little as he loosens his grip on his fist.

Grimmjow smiled down at his fiancé lovely before kissing ichigo's forehead again but this kissed was pure with care, passionate and loving. Ichigo closed his eyes and lead into his fiancé touch as Grimmjow rubbed ichigo's check gently yet lovely. "Ya clam down now, love?" Grimmjow whisper as ichigo nodded his head with his eyes still close. He soon open his eyes and blinked before raising his head up to look at Grimmjow as he give his fiancé one of his smile and peak Grimmjow on the lips. Grimmjow sighed in relief.

"Ahem.." Someone coughed trying to get the two couple attention as both couple blushed and pulled away from each other and looked at Urahara who coughed early as the man grinned at them. "Now can we starts?. Now that ichigo finally clamed down a bit?" he asked as the couple nodded. Urahara went to the mirror glass wall and nodded his head as the person who in charge on the other side nodded his head in understanding as he could see what the person on the other side was doing or saying as he sat on the other side of the table and began to ask question to the girl beside him who sat on the chair with a glass of water was beside them and some paper and envelops, picture of the victims they murder.

"Well now. Let's starts shall we, Orihime?" asked the person. "By the way my name is Ukitake. And this here beside me is my partner. His name is Shunsui Kyoraku." Ukitake said. "Hello~" Shunsui said. Everyone on the other side of the room who were watching sweat drop at Shunsui playfulness tone. "Now let's see.. Grimmjow said you went toward him and confused that you're the one who put that thing in ichigo-kun's locker room, may I know why?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo gasped beside Grimmjow. Grimmjow notice his fiancé discomfort as he rubbed ichigo's left shoulder to smoothing his panicking fiancé. "Shh… Relax, Babe.." Grimmjow whisper as ichigo nodded his head slowly as he close his eyes and take a deep breathe and try to relax. When he was clam he opens his eyes and watches both Orihime and Ukitake starts to make a conversation.

"I… I didn't mean to put it there…. L-Loly made me do it.." Orihime said. "I see… Tell me about this Loly? Is she one of your friend or?" Ukitake asked. Orihime shook her head no. "N-No.. She isn't a friend of mine.. Actually she was the new transfer students here who move in last month ago… She had a h-huge crush on G-Grimmjow and l-loath ichigo who was Grimmjow's fiancé.. She told me that 'is should be her the one to be Grimmjow fiancé and n-not i-ichigo.." Orihime said.

Everyone on the other side of the room all turn and stared at Grimmjow who ignored their stare. "A-And…Well…S-She came to me one day to offer me her help…" Orihime said. Ukitake was alert by this and so did everyone on the other side of the room. "What kind of offer?" Ukitake asked. Thought he was clenching his fist together. He already guessed what the offer was, but wanted to hear it coming from Orihime's mouth. "S-She offer me.. That if I do what she told me to do… S-She help me get i-ichigo affection of love.." She said.

"Ehhh?" was what everyone said on the other side of the room. Ukitake blinked. "Affection of love? What do you mean by this?" he asked. Shunsui sighed. He was watching their conversation for a while now and already guessed what Orihime mean by 'Affection of love.' So he explained it to Ukitake. "It means she in love with ichigo. While ichigo was in love with Grimmjow.. Is like a love triangle… I'm guessing that you didn't know that Loly offer would be this? Am' I right?" Shunsui asked which Orihime nodded her head.

"Good grief.. This is a complicated teenager love triangle that gone wrong!." Ukitake said. "You could say it like that." Shunsui said. "Orihime. Tell me… Was Loly…. In denial to accept that Grimmjow wanted nothing to do with her?" Ukitake asked which Orihime nodded. "Y-Yes.. But she denial the thought of it and blamed it on ichigo who had nothing to do with it… S-She was madly in love with him that she would do anything just to get his attention and wouldn't stop about it.. I think that… S-She was sick in the head?.." Orihime said.

Ukitake sighed. "If you were aware that she was already sick in the head then why did you accept her offer?" Ukitake asked. Orihime blushed in embarrassment. "I…I wasn't on my right mind at that time, since I was too in denial with both Grimmjow and ichigo being together.. Is just wrong.." she said. "Wrong? You mean by them being gay?" Ukitake asked which Orihime nodded. "So you thought that agreeing with Loly plan would put them in shame with their relationship and would end up having a break-up so that you two could steal them and have them all to yourself? If that is?" Ukitake asked which Orihime nodded.

"You do realize by doing that would hurt their feeling now do you?" Ukitake asked. Orihime nodded. Ukitake sighed. "Orihime. You can't change the people who they are in love with. If you were them and someone would try to break you two up by that stunned wouldn't affected your feeling and your relationships with your lover that you two tried so hard to achieve?. If you do that.. You would only make them more miserable. Let's them be together Orihime. There nothing you can do about it but to be happy for them and support their relationship. Isn't that what friend are to pose to do? Help each other? So why do this?" Ukitake asked.

Orihime felt more guilty that before. "I… Don't know.. All that was in my head where… ichigo-kun.. Wanting to be with him… I.. I'm not the only one who was in love with ichigo.." she confused. Ukitake was blinked. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her. "I mean… Both I, Tatsuki and even Rukia was in love with him.. But they know that ichigo wasn't into relationship type at that time since all he wanted to do was to finish schooling. And having a relationship would only get in the way. Is what I heard from both Mizuiro and Keigo when they where talking among themselves, so we didn't had the gut to confuse our feeling to him?" She said. "When was that time?" Ukitake asked.

"W-When we were in 1st year of middle school… But then… a few month later when ichigo started to hang out with Grimmjow who was our 3rd year student of middle school.. They become more then just friend. Tatsuki might have realized that the two were in love with each other who didn't even notice that they were attractive to one other… Still 5 month later that ichigo confused to us, his friend that he was indeed in love with Grimmjow.. I didn't want to believe it first.. But Tatsuki, Rukia where okay with him being gay, they even support him. And moved on and forgot about their affection toward ichigo and just fine someone who would love them to who their are… Rukia already had…. Kaien Shiba our 4th year high school student as her boyfriend even thought her older brother didn't like that guy but support their relationship.. While Tatsuki where now dating Keigo-kun… I-I was the only one left who didn't stop from going after ichigo…" Orihime said.

Everyone on the other side of the room sighed in frustration. "I think she needs a therapy help…" Mumble Shiro. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ukitake cooked an eyebrow at Orihime. "O-kay.. Why don't we change the topic?.. Tell me Orihime.. We want to know. Did Loly hire somebody to do the killing of the victims or did… Loly do it herself?" Ukitake asked. Orihime looked hesitated for a while still she said. "N-No… S-She didn't hire anyone.." She said everyone on the other room and Ukitake widen their eyes. "Shit! That just… Fucking morbid!." Nnoitra said. "Y-You mean? She did it herself?" Ukitake asked. Orihime nodded and said honestly. "Yes and no." She said.

"?... What do you mean by that?" Shunsui asked. "Yes she did with the second victims and the 3rd, 4th, and 5th…. But the 1st one…. Was… Me.." She said guilty. "WHAT?" Both Ukitake and everyone on the room yelled. They heard someone faint and saw that is was ichigo as Grimmjow catches him before he hit the floor. "ichi?" he asked. "Grimmjow. Go put him on the chair and lets him rest their. This probable too much for him too handle." His father said as Grimmjow nodded and lifted ichigo up in a bride style and slowly yet carefully put his fiancé in one of the leather chair.

Grimmjow stayed beside his sleeping fiancé who just fainted a while ago while continuing to listen to the conversation that Ukitake and Orihime where talking. "What you mean by you're the one who did the first victims?" Ukitake asked still to shock to believe it. I mean who wouldn't be? An innocent girl like Orihime?. Is so unreal to believe such a thing right? "I… Loly.. Told me to do it… Well at first she told me to call the first victims to our meeting place… Then after that we took her to our hideout and do the job there… But I didn't want to do it at that time still she made me. Force me to do it… Saying that if I don't do it she will never help me to get ichigo to fall in love with me." She said.

Ukitake feel sick just by hearing it. Well everyone is. Even the people on the other side feel sick about it, just hearing from her mouth made them sick. "Ugh!. I feel like vomiting after hearing that!" Shiro said as he went out of the room and run to where the man bathroom was and vomit there. "My gosh!. She.. She needs help! A big one…" Yorichi said as she looked at the girl in the mirror glass in disgust. "….Wait! Did she just say that Loly killed 5 pregnant women already? Then where the other 4 dead bodies?" asked Shinji who just remember what Orihime said as while ago. The intercom on the other side of the room rang as Arturo called Ukitake who heard the call and went toward it and answer it.

"Ukitake.. Can you ask Orihime to where the other 4th dead body that Loly hided and where their location is so that we can track her down before she find another more victims to kill!" Arturo asked as Ukitake nodded his head and hangs up and went back to the chair and asked Orihime. "Orihime.. You said a while ago that Loly already had killed 5 people and stolen their babies inside their wombs? Tell me.. Where are they now? And how dose she send those dead fetus to you to put those stuff in ichigo's locker?" Ukitake asked.

"… Actually, Loly only send me 2 dead baby fetuses. The one that you found in ichigo's locker was the first." She said. "And what about the other one?" Ukitake asked. She looked hesitate for awhile before saying. "The second one.. I p-put it in ichigo's art locker room. I put it an hour ago when G-Grimmjow saw me in the hallway as I confuse to him that I was the one who did it.. I was already feeling guilty about doing it and couldn't take it anymore.. I was already having a nightmare about it.. I.. Just want it to stop!." She confused.

"Shit!. Nnoitra, Shinji. Go get the second one at school and bring it here! Now!" Arturo order as the two nodded and went to pick it up. "O-okay.. And the tell me.. Where is the hideout you girls do the killing?" Ukitake asked. Orihime gulped before saying. "I-is in that old abounded laboratory factor near the alley and the river to where we dumped the first victims." Orihime said as she added. "I think you better go there before is too late." She added. "Why that?" Shunsui asked. "L-Loly said that they were going to do another one t-this evening!" She said.

This caught everyone attention on the other side of the room. "Stark, Renji, Ulquiorra. Go to that place and arrested them. Now before is too late!" Arturo order as he added. "And bring a few police cop with you!" He said as the four boys nodded and went out. "She said 5?. So this make it 6 now?. Since Loly had a new victims?" Unohana asked. Arturo sighed. "This is getting out of hand? What is with young woman today?." He asked.

Ichigo stir in his nap and open his eyes as he blinked. Grimmjow notice it and rubbed ichigo's check gently with his thump. "Hey love. Ya feeling fine now?" he asked ichigo nodded his head and blinked his eyes. "Y-Yes.. What happen? What did I miss?" He asked. "Just this and that." Grimmjow said. "Huh? What do you mean by that—" ichigo asked but stopped still his eyes widen by what Orihime next word.

"Ukitake-san… L-Loly.. Told me the reason to why she was loathing and hating ichigo was because he could give something that G-Grimmjow wanted that she couldn't." Orihime said. Ukitake eyed her. "What you mean by that?" he asked, thought he could already guess what she means, but he wanted to be sure. "L-Loly had a weak body. Her doctor told her not to have a baby in the near future because it would risk her life." Orihime said as she added.

"That why she loathed him so much… And vent her anger to those people how could get pregnant when she can't. She wanted to hurt ichigo's babies but if she does that Grimmjow would…" She said but stopped half way through. "That Grimmjow might hut her down?" Ukitake asked which Orihime nodded her head. "So in other word that she just trying to scare ichigo by shoving in his face with those dead fetus babies just because he can get pregnant while she can't? Is that it?" Ukitake asked which Orihime nodded as she added.

"Is because ichigo could give Grimmjow an heir while she couldn't." She added. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Is not like I liked her in anyway!." Grimmjow said. "Orihime… Did she telling you how she meeting Grimmjow or any of that?" Ukitake asked. Orihime nodded. "But she didn't told me herself, is was her older sister that told me how they meet Grimmjow.." She said. "Can you elaborate it?" Ukikate asked as she nodded. "Meloly who is Loly's sister told me that they meet Grimmjow when they were little, probable around 8 or 9?.. She told me they meet him in that gathering family from all over the world on Hueco Mundo mansion or whatever that is…" She said everyone where silent.

'Kind to think of it? I do remember reading one of those articles on Grimmjow's laptop.. Just what is Hueco Mundo?' ichigo thought. Ukitake looked uneasy as he glances behind him to where the mirror glass was. Everyone inside sighed and nodded. Ukitake nodded his head as if he could see what the other where doing from the other side and said. "Orihime. Dose Meloly said anything about what a Hueco Mundo is to you?" He asked. Orihime nodded and tremble. "S-She said that Hueco Mundo was a Spanish word it mean 'Hollow World' I asked her what kind of place that had that kind of name when she told me that is wasn't a place or a name of a company but a name of their family. A one big family…." She said. "And?" Ukitake urgent her to continue.

"S-She told me that she and her family where part of the mafia world in Italy… And that.. G-Grimmjow's family where the head, their Boss. And that G-Grimmjow was the next Boss in line when the right time come.. T-That why L-Loly thought that falling in love with him would give her all the power and fame she ever wanted but…" Orihime said as ichigo's eyes widen in shock and tremble from Grimmjow hold. Grimmjow notice it and give a firm hold on ichigo, but not to tight to hurt him, just to keep him clam.

"It didn't happen to the way she wanted? Was it?" Ukitake asked as Orihime nodded. "U-Ukitake-san… H-How can you be clam about this? I t-thought that the police are against people l-like them?" She asked. "You mean against the mafia people and family?" he asked as she nodded. He sighed. "I guess it time for you to know that true and for them as well… I and ichigo's family are also a mafia… Orihime.." He said seriously and coldly.

"W-What? But t-that can't be… ichigo… if he knows that he was a part of them he would have warned us to stay away from him or something like that?." She said. "True.. That because we kept it from him… That he was the next heir to the throne, our next King in line of our mafia family…" Ukitake said as he added. "Well then.. I think that will be for tonight?.." He said as he smiled at her before going out of the room with Shunsui leaving Orihime to be alone in the conference room looking shock at what she just heard.

On the other side of the room. Ichigo tremble from his fiancé hold. 'G-Grimmjow… And I… Are t-to be the next mafia King of our own family? W-Wha-' ichigo thought. Grimmjow notice ichigo discomfort and hugged him. Ichigo was to shock to react so he just let Grimmjow hug him. "G-Grimm.. What going on?... What do they mean t-that I was… You?.. I?.. Grimm…" ichigo asked with tears leaking out of his lovely face again. Grimmjow hated seeing him like this so he wiped those tears away.

"I can explain…" he whisper then looked up at his father asking for permission to tell ichigo everything he need to know. Arturo nodded. As Grimmjow nodded and began to explain,.

"ichigo… is just what Ukitake said… I and your family are part of a mafia… Mine and yours family used to be enemy…. My mother was your mother best friend in secret… Your mother was the daughter of the head of the other mafia family.. Your grandfather was their king.. The King of Soul Reaper mafia family while my mother's father was the king of Hueco Mundo…. When dad meets my mom they felt in love with each other and had me… My grandfather who is mother's father had handed the throat to my Uncle Souske to be their next king.. And that his heritage will be passed down to his son, but since they didn't have a son, but instead a daughter and an only child, they wanted to hand the heritage to her, but she refused and since uncle and aunty didn't have anymore children since aunty fell ill. Uncle Aizen made a decision that I will be the one to take his place, to be the new boss and their new king..." Grimmjow said.

"B-But that… Wait!. My mother was a what?" ichigo asked to Shockley everyone around him chuckle. "ichigo.. Your mother and I are part of the mafia.. Your mother and I were raised to be a hitman. Ichigo.." Yorichi said. Ichigo turned to look at her. "T-Then if you're and my mother was… Then what dose that make Uncle Kisukie, and Ryuuken and Zangestu?" he asked.

Yorichi chuckles again. "Silly little boy.. Your uncle Kisuke was also a hitman. Your uncle Kisuke was your mother 2nd older brother. While your uncle Ryuuken felt in love with your mother 3rd younger sister and Zagentsu is your mother 1st older brother And Rangiku-chan who was the youngest one felt in love with Gin here who was part of the Hueco Mundo family., they keeps their love affair in secret still your father found out that your mother and Grimmjow's mother where friend and also found out about Rangiku-chan affair with Gin and keeping it a secret." Yorichi said.

"Wait! If uncle Zangentsu was grandpa fist child wouldn't the title be in his hand? And the next throne would goes to Shiro? And if Uncle Kisuke is the 2nd eldest wouldn't he go the same too? So why pick me?" ichigo asked. "Ah. Good question, ichigo." Urahara said. "It because.. Your grandfather loved your mother so much and he had grown fun with your father personality, than mine and Zangetsu. Is true that we could be the one, but… We refused it. So your father had no choice but to take the throne for us. And beside. We hate doing paper work, and I was enjoying being in the science division. Your Uncle Zangetsu was enjoying being a General in the lower rank then being the one to lead the family and do the paper work." Urahara said.

"If so?. Why not give the title to either Renji or Uyruu or Toshiro?" ichigo asked all the adult in the room sighed. "ichigo, you must understand. Yes the title could go to them. But Renji is out of the question, he's to hot-head and had a short temper and.. Let's face it? He had a low IQ you know that? And he won't make a better leader. And yes Uyruu could make a good leader.. But… He weak when come to facing the harsh situation. And he refuses to do the job. And Toshiro is out of the question, he to young to be, yes he might make a good leader since he mature and smart for his young ages, but what we need as a leader is someone who would understand his or her family member and had a head strong and had enough courage and had all the quality to do the job. And we found that in you, ichigo.. You had that aura of a leader and a great one. And we want you, because with you we can trust that you would do the better job and we can trust the family safely in your hand." Kisuke said.

Ichigo looked down. He felt Grimmjow rubbing the side of his shoulder to clam him down. "I…" he said. "Think about it? You can get the entire thing you needed? You can control and order all the other lower rank mafia family and… You could give your two sister a better future or give them their personal bodyguard?. And your children will be taking care off.. No one will bully them since you're our king?" Kisuke coated.

Everyone stared at Kisuke. "Kisuke his not a kid that you can coated like a baby!" Yorichi said. "i…" ichigo hesitated. "Come on ichigo? Please? Beside you won't be alone, Grimmjow here is also their Mafia Boss in there family while you are ours next Boss. Think of it? The two families won't have to fight each other like before in the past? And beside you and Grimmjow are going to get marry for a sign of peace between the two?." Kisuke said which ichigo glared.

Ichigo blinked then sighed. "I never really want to do with anything other then wanting my children to have a safely life and a better future." Ichigo said broadly. Kisukie blinked then narrow his eyes at ichigo. He was about to say something when ichigo beat him to it by saying. "But I… is not like I have a choice… I mean yeah I wanted to be with Grimmjow…" ichigo said as he looked at Grimmjow who giving him the eyebrow. "… Wait! If Grimm the boss and so am' I… Then that mean—" ichigo said.

"Yes ichigo, and if you and Grimmjow are the next in line of each of the family Boss and are going to be marriage. It's like merging the two family's house hole? And you two will eventually will attend a gathering meeting between other Mafia family boss.. It mean no matter what. You two won't get separated even in your working hour since you two will be work together to handle the family as a team and as a husband and wife." Yorichi said.

"Is like how yours Uncle Kisuke and I? Were both Hitman and sometime Hitman had a paired job to do a mission, and sometime you'll get too paired with your lover or husband or wife in the mission." Yorichi added. Ichigo sighed. "Fine! I'll take the damn throne!." He pouted as he said it. "You don't sound too happy about it, ichi?" Kisuke said. Ichigo huffed. "Who wouldn't?" ichigo said. Kisuke sighed. "Grimmjow please talk to him!. He won't listen and do what we say, but if it you? I'm sure he won't disagree." Uyruu said.

Grimmjow sighed and turned ichigo to face him and lifted ichigo's chin up and saw that his fiancé was blushing. "ichigo.. I know ya don't like doing this? Heck even I don't want anything ta do with my family heritage but is not like I hafta' choice. So please?" Grimmjoe pledge. Ichigo blushed. "I-I.. Damn you! You know I can't say no to you!... Fine!." Ichigo said as he looked away from Grimmjow who was grinned madly. "There? Happy now?" Grimmjow said as everyone nodded and grinned at him as he rolls his eyes at them. "Didn't know your weakness was your fiancé, ichi!" Szayel teased. Ichigo gaped and blushed as he bearing his face on Grimmjow chest who cooked an eyebrow at him.

"Not that Grimmjow weakness isn't the same. I mean, He totally can't say no to whatever ichigo's pledging and demand." Luppi pointed out. "….isn't me? Or Are these two couple is a total sucker ta each other?" Shiro Asked which made both the couple blushed. "SHIRO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" both Grimmjow and ichigo said. Everyone laughed at the two couple. Just then Nnoitra and Shinji came back with something in their hand.

"About time ya two came back! What took ya ta pick it up?" Grimmjow complain. "Sorry boss, ichigo's locker was just ta hard ta break it!" Nnoitra said. Ichigo notice the box in Shinji hand and asked. "What that thing?.. Wait! You guys went into my locker? Which one?" ichigo asked well more of a demanded it. "I-in yer art locker room… O-Orihime did say that she brought two of them!" He said and saw ichigo mouth gaped. "J-Just h-how many d-did Loly killed and collected?" he asked.

"5, plus 6.. Since Orihime said that she found other victims just now…." Szayel said. Ichigo gasped. "T-That just morbid!. Grimmjow aren't we gonna do anything about?" ichigo asked. "Don't worry, Dad already sent Stark, Renji and Ulquiorra to do it.. But, I don't know what took them so long?" Grimmjow asked. Just then his phone rang. He pick it up and sighed when he notice that Stark where calling. He opens it and answer.

"Yes, Stark? How the mission going?" he asked. "Sorry we took so long, Boss but when we got here Loly wasn't here, but 6 of his members where here and were doing her dirty work for her, good thing we made it in time before they do any damage to the victims… But the probable is…" Stark stopped and glance behind him to see one of the medic was busy dealing with the victims.

"What the probable?" Grimmjow asked. Stark sighed and said. "The victims who were in her 6 month of pregnancy went into an early labor duet to shock and fright, panic and etc… One of the medics is taking care of it now and is…. Uh.. Well the victims are still in labor… Er…" Stark said Grimmjow could hear a cry of the victims who were in labor. "Shit!.. Fine! When yer done there, Bring them here, all of them, even the victims so we can asks some question, understood?" Grimmjow order. Stark nodded. "Yes boss." He said before hanging up.

Grimmjow hang up then sighed as he put his cellphone back in his pocket. "So? How it going with Stark?" Shinji asked. Grimmjow shook his head. "Good, they got their just in time. But the probable is… The victims who were in her 6 month of pregnancy went into an early labor duet to shock and etc… Stark and some of the medic are taking care of it and won't be back still the victims give birth to her premature baby.." Grimmjow said. He heard everyone chocked.

"Oh dear.. The poor thing… You say 6 month?" Unohana asked. Grimmjow nodded. "That not good." Kisuke said as he paled. "Why that?" Shinji, Nnoitra and Grimmjow asked. "There a possibility that the baby won't survive." Ryuuken said. "And is bad enough if the baby was born premature, the child could only last in a day or a month?. Others only lasted an hour. We'll be lucky if it survive in a years or so.." Kisuke said. "And the child would mostly be stayed in the ICU… Still he or she is capable enough to be released." Aizen added.

Nnoitra and shinji sighed as they put the box of a dead fetus in the table; ichigo went toward them and peaked inside the box. He gasped. "Ugh!." He groaned and covers his mouth with his hand to preventing from puking his gut out at the sight and smell of it. The baby inside the box where around 5 and half month old from his mother's womb, that be ripped out of her stomach. Grimmjow went toward him and hugged ichigo as he dragged him away from the box. Soon Grimmjow's cellphone rang again as he blinked and picked up while trying to clam down his panicky fiancé. "Yes, Stark?" He asked. "Uh… G-Grimmjow. We got a probable." He said. Grimmjow sighed.

"What is it?" he asked. "Uh.. Well, the baby survived… But the m-mother didn't…. The mother died in a heart attack after birth… The medic who were in charge said that the mother probable had a weak body to get an heart attack after birth and died… And the medic's teams are now sending the baby to Uncle Aizen's hospital for an ICU and a check up and some oxygen mask… And etc… Oh and we will be there with the rest of the criminal too.." Stark informed.

"Alright!. Thanks for the information, Stark!" Grimmjow said. "No problem Boss, just doing my job." He said as he yawned then hanged. Grimmjow smiled and shook his head. 'Stark and his stupid sense of humors.' He thought. "Dear? How did it goes with Stark?" ichigo asked. Grimmjow frowned and shook his head. "Not good. The mother died after the birth, but the baby survived. Stark and the other are sending the baby to the hospital now for an ICU…" He said. Ichigo eyes widen and looked sad. "S-Sorry I asked." Ichigo said and laid his head on Grimmjow chest.

"ish okay.." Grimmjow said. They stayed liked that as the rest of the family talked about what to do with Orihime and to fine a way to track Loly down before she do anymore damage as they waited for Stark to come to deal with the rest of Loly's gang.

TBC.

ME: AGHHHH~! This chapter suck!. DX *Cover her head with her Harajuku bag and screaming bloody murder for thinking that this chapter suck*

Grimmjow: *sweat drop and roll his eyes at Kor-chan* everything for you is suck! Ya don't even know what the reviewers think of it yet and yer already saying that this chapter sucks? The Fuck with ya?

Me: Oh shut up! Grimm.. I'm in the bad mood! My baby nephew just deleted all my favorite DSi game on my DSi memory card when he was playing with it and he even deleted some of my Grimmichi, Aizen x ichigo and Dante x Nero picture there too!. -_- Now I have to re-download them all again and re-look for another new Grimmichi picture for my DSi background!.

Grimmjow: …..

Shiro: Well suck ta be ya!. Why did ya even lets him play with yer DSi for?

Me: I didn't want him too because he'll just gonna break it! But I can't be mad or argue with him because my mother would yell at me… And I don't want to starts an argument with my mom. I'm just lucky that my sister's boyfriend deiced to download all the games for me and added some new one that I might like!.

Shinji: Well ain't he sweet?

Me: Yea… He never been sweet toward me before in fact he liked to piss me off all the time.. And this is the first time I'll ever gonna say that I'm lucky that he's my sister boyfriend..

Shiro: Maybe ya guys should review this one and tell her what ya all thing of this chapter to make her feel better?.

Uyruu: Ja nee everyone!. *sweat dropping at Kor-chan who were still sulking about her beloved DSi games been deleted*


	14. Attention Author Note again!

**AN: Hello everyone ****I'm just here to let you all know that I made a polling for the 'Do You Remember' story. I wanted to know since i'm planning to let Grimmjow and ichigo to have a second child soon so i was wondering dose How many babies do you guys want Grimmjow and ichigo to have? Pick wise? Okay? So you guys better vote for it!. ****is ****in my prof****iles.**


	15. Chapter 13

AN: Hello~ I'm back with chapter 13 of Do You Remember and sorry for the long wait. Oh and PS: the voting for this story is now close. And it's look like plan A won, I'm sorry for those who picked the B, but please try to understand and hope that you guys will still continue to read this story even thought that the plan B didn't won! DX Well then let's get the story started shall we?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 13: Ichigo's POV

It's the last month of November now. Three week ago was the most shocking thing I have ever experiences. My dear female best friend and like a sister to me, fucking lied to me and kill every innocent being? I can't believe that Orihime would do such a horrible thing?. And I had no idea that she and Tatsuki, Rukia where in love with me every since we were in our 1st year of middle school? I know and it's true that I wanted to focus on gradating and finishing my school at that time to not notice their affection toward me.

And…. I was never one to be in any sort of relationships. Especially not having a lover at those ages, still I meet Grimmjow that changed my mind. Well aside from that? The rest of Loly's gang will be arrest for another more 6 years in the prison for doing an illegal and murdering a pregnant woman and pulling a prick on me that wasn't even funny. They went out on a riot with the cop and told their reason but Grimmjow shut them up and told them to suck it up and accepted that he was in love with me and nothing can change that, then one of them with mad and was about to attack me still Nnoitra, Stark, Ulquiorra and even Grimmjow stopped her from doing so and tackle her to the ground not so gently as they pointed their weapon at her back head as she widen her eyes in fear and shock. Grimmjow was glaring down at her. I got hurt by a knife on my shoulder blade but nothing serious just a small cut, Grimmjow was fusing over it and didn't stop bitching about the poor woman who was now looking freighting at my fiancé angry expression.

Aizen-san had told everyone when he was observing those girls behavior that they where in fact denying the fact that we were together and didn't want to accepted it and what worst was they been drugged too, probable by Loly to make their mind a bit high and untamed, making them lost their mind or control?. Aizen said that it'll take month or years for those girls to recovering from their addictive to the drug that Loly had made them drink.

One of the girls mention when Ukitake where talking to her as she mention something like Loly was not here in Karakura town anymore. But who would believe that? I mean she could still probable here somewhere? Hiding and running away. Fearing that she might get caught by the police.

Grimmjow had his men and his other mafia men and bodyguard to search for Loly all over Karakura town. But look on the bring side? Aizen had warned on the news that every pregnant woman shouldn't go out at night all by themselves while Loly was still on the loose. Amelia-okaa-san had doubled the security at home too, for both mine and the twins safely. Even in school was not safe anymore.

Oh. And Orihime was sent to prison for the next 3 years. At lest she only need to stay there for 3 years unlike the other girls who were going to stay there for the next 6 more years. Tatsuki where shock to hear that one of her closet friend were in jail and was the one who put that thing in my locker, she and Rukia where very disappointed at Orihime, Orihime even asked them for forgiveness but Tatsuki said that she or Rukia shouldn't be the one she should ask for forgiveness but me, Since she hurt me that most. We did talked a week ago before she was send to jail.

Flash back.

Here I am sitting across Orihime. I did tell Grimmjow my fiancé that I wanted to talk to her before they sent her to jail. Tasuki and Rukia went here to just awhile ago and had a little talk with Orihime still Rukia said that Orihime wanted to talk to me alone. Grimmjow refuse me to talk to her at first still a coated and reasoned with him as he finally give up and let me talk to her even just for a little while. So here I am sitting across her in the conference room where Grimmjow might hear and see us talking on the other side of the room but I didn't mind it.

She was freighting with her skirt like she did an hour ago at the conference with Ukitake. I eyed and watch her expression and all. "i-ichigo…kun…" She said. "Hm? What is it you wanted to talk to me about, inoue?" I refer to calling her Inoue and not Orihime like I used to call her as a friend. She winces when I called her that.

"I-I'm sorry… I… I didn't meant to hurt you that badly.. I just wanted to get you away from Grimmjow… I.. is just that…. There was something that I didn't like about Grimmjow.. Then that time when you confuse to us that y-you where in love with him.. Just made my hater toward him arise… and… And… I'm sorry since I was the one who saw him having sex with you at the time at the party when I found out some secret passage in Byakuya's mansion and went to peak at it and saw both of you having sex.. And I'm the one who blurted out to everyone in the canteen last year when you weren't there. Told them that he raped you… And that was the reason why you went missing…" Orihime said as she freighted her skirt again. I stared at her widen eyes.

I gritted my teeth and clench my hand in fist. "Y-You… How could you? To Grimmjow? He didn't do anything wrong… it wasn't his fault. I let him have sex with me at that time—" I said as she cut me off by saying. "B-But he was forcing himself to, to rape you… You're telling him to stop. I was scare and didn't know what to do as I just watch him have sex with you still you given into him and kissed back and. and… He was.. I… I couldn't bear to see him hurting you like that so I left.." She said as she sniffed.

I sighed. "Orihime.. The reason why I told Grimmjow to stop is because I didn't want to get pregnant with his child at that time, and I didn't want him to regret what he'll do later on when he woke up… But it was also my fault as well.. I didn't make him stop, instead I let's him takes advantage of me and has his way….Let's him have sex with me as he shoved his dick inside me and cum. I'll be honest, yes it was freighting but I also enjoyed it… But that was all in the past now and I already forgiven him…. And I'll be honest too.. If he hadn't done that, we… wouldn't be together like what we are now? Is all thanks to our babies, or little one.. Without them being born to this world, their father and I wouldn't be together and I would still be the same kids who want nothing to do in this world.. So I didn't regret that it happen… in fact I was happy.. The twins keep me company on my staying in Japan.. And it's just made me realize just how much I loved him. Their father I mean and how much I missed and wanted to be with him.." I said. She looked at me Shockley.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm also sorry for doing it!. Putting that dead baby fetus on your locker… I didn't mean too… When you told me that you had a kids with Grimmjow I was shocked and when I saw the twins my hater for Grimmjow and your kids just made me boil… I wanted to get ride of them… Your children but didn't have the gut to… Since I didn't want to hurt you.." She said.

I stared wide eye at her. She what? Why? My babies had nothing to do with this!. "How could you? You blame Grimmjow and insulted my children? Orihime!" I said. "I'm sorry… I didn't know what was on my mind at that time. I just snapped and.. And then when Loly offer me her help… I thought that if I put that thing in your locker.. I thought that you would stop wanting to have another children with Grimmjow and would start to regret having your first child and would eventually stop caring and would felt disgust and regret for ever having them in your life!" she said.

I got up and put a hand on my mouth. How could she? So horrible… She expect for me to hate my own children that I loved dearly? She expected me to felt regret of having them? Wishing that I had aborted them when I found out that I was pregnant with them? How could she? Doesn't she know how horrible I felt when I tried once in killing myself? Hoping that the baby inside me at that time would disappear? I had already regretted doing it and now she wants me to regret it again? I already had felt horrible at myself in thinking about doing the abortion thing after seeing those poor babies that they killed.

"i-I'm sorry!" she said. I looked away. "Sorry isn't enough Orihime. You already hurt me then you already did… You don't know how horrible I felt when I see those dead babies you put in my locker room. I felt horrible. Like I just killed my own child, my own flesh and blood.. You have no idea how horrible it made me felt.. I can't even look properly at my children without that thing stuck in my head. And end up crying at night, mumbling how horrible of a mother I' am. Shiro and the rest of my cousin tried to comfort me. Saying that is wasn't true… I.. I'm sorry Orihime… But I can't forgive you after what you just did… But if you accept that I'm in love with Grimmjow and would say sorry to him then I might be able to forgive you.." I said as I walk out of the room and left her there to think it over.

Then at night time when Grimmjow and I got home. I went straight to the twin's play room and hugged them dearly. Saying sweet nothing, telling them that: 'mommy loved them so much.' Grimmjow notice my strange behavior and asked me that night when we went our bedroom and asked me. I told him what Orihime had told me at the police station as he tried to comfort me. Saying sweet nothing that everything was going to be fine and telling me that I wasn't a horrible mother. He hugs me and keeps me comfortable as I felt asleep in his arms.

End of flash back.

So here I am now. Sitting beside Rukia, Tasuki, Halibel, Nel, Amelia-okaa-san, Unohana-san, Aunty Yorichi and Aunty Rangiku along with the twins as they gladly played with their toys in their stroller. We were going to pick my wedding gown today. Rukia was looking at the magazine which had a lot of different type and design of a wedding gown. I told them that I just want a simple wedding gown. I'm still upset and disappointed at Orihime. Everyone in school was shocked to see and hear on the news that the one who put that thing inside my locker room was Orihime and some of Grimmjow's admires and their leader was Loly who were still missing. Loly haven't come to school after that shocking news.

Oh. And I forgot, our wedding will be coming this December 20 at Tokyo Sakura church were a church allowed both the same-sex to have their wedding there which caught me and Grimmjow attention and deiced to have our wedding there(AN: I made that up!.. Since there is no same-sex wedding in Japan or so, even in others country, but since this is a fanfiction?. X3 let just say it exists in my story. lol) even thought that the church allowed both the same sex to wear a tuxedo if they wanted? But Grimmjow had insisted me to wear a wedding gown on our wedding so here we are now in the Wedding shop, looking for my gown for my wedding.

"ichigo how about this one? Is simple yet lovely!" Nel said as she shows me the picture. I smiled at it. It was a plain white tube wedding gown with a red ribbon near the chest. I nodded my head. "Yea, I like this one!" I said as everyone turned and peaked at the picture that she found. "Oh my.. Is it! It Look lovely even if it a plain one…. But are you sure you wanted to wear a tube style on your wedding, dear?" Unohana asked. I blushed. "…I… Yes.." I said as the owner nodded her head. "Okay, a tube wedding gown then?" she said. I nodded.

"Oh. And can we change the ribbon color to blue one? Blue is my favorite color." I said as the owner nodded. "Alright a plain tube wedding gown with blue ribbon nears the chest?" She said as she listed down. "What about for the bridesmaid? And flower girl?" she asked. I went to looks at the picture for my bridesmaid and flower girl and found one. "I want this one for the bridesmaid and this one for the flower girl." I said as I show her the picture. The one for the bridesmaid was in a lovely blue tube dress with a lovely ribbon on the left side of the chest while the skirt of the dress where below the knee, and for the flower girl was a bubble type skirt that shape of a balloon with a ribbon on the hips in front of it.

"Aww… Cute! Their cute, ichigo!" Nel coated. "Oh and I want for the bridesmaid gown would be blue with white ribbon same for the flower girl." I said she nodded and listed it down. "Alright. What kind of blue color do you want? A midnight blue? Or combat blue or sky blue?" she asked. I thought of it for a moment and saw Grimmjow lovely teal eyes. "Teal!. I want the same blue color as Grimmjow's eyes." I said dreamily.

"Alright~!" the shop keeper said happily said and listed down. Nel nugget me on the elbow and whisper. "Didn't know you have a thing about Grimmjow's blue eyes." She said which I blushed. "Okay, what about for the men's?" she asked I blushed. I was going to pick for my husband suit? I asked myself and look for something that would suit Grimmjow and would look hot on him. I found one. It was a plain yet dashing black suit with blue stripped tie and a light gray vast I pointed it. "This one!. Just make the tie a stripped teal color with black and white strip in it." I said as I added. "Same with the bridegroom, but their tie would be plain teal color!" I said as she nodded.

"Weh, that went easy. Didn't know you where this good in picking fashion ichigo!" Rukia teased which I blushed. "i-is not that!..." I said in a smothering tone they laughed heartedly at me which I blushed. "Oh. I forgot what about for the twins?" she asked. I looked at my twins sons who were chewing on their chewing toys and smiled. "The same to what their father had." I said as she nodded. After done paying for the gown as the owner said that my wedding gown and the rest would be done and be delivering to Grimmjow's mansion on December 9. After that we went to buy the souvenirs for the guest and later on we all head back home.

When we got home, I went to the liberty to read some books the twins were sound asleep in their cribs at Amelia's room while Amelia-okaa-san was there to keep an eye on them as she told me to have my alone time to myself and do whatever I want to do. I already know that I was the next boss for my mafia family and so does Grimm after that incident with Orihime in the conference room at the police station 8 weeks ago, is still shocking for me but I learn to adopt it and accept the fact that my soon to be husband and myself where a mafia Boss of our own family, and guess what? Grimmjow had finally allowed me to use his office room if I need to search something, he even allowed me to go there whenever I want too since he know that I already know our family secret, that we are mafia in disgust.

I heard the door open to the liberty room as I took a glance and saw one of the maids going toward to me and said. "Sorry to brother you, ichigo-sama but Grimmjow-sama just got home and are now in the living room looking for you, Sir." She said. I nodded and marked the page to where I was reading and got up. "Alright." I said as she led me to the living room.

When we got there I saw Grimmjow lying flat on the coach looking exhausted. His polo shirt where half open as his tie where loosen. And his coat was on the other side of coach as his other hand was on his forehead messaging it. He mumble something like 'shit' and 'dammit' I'm guessing that everything at work didn't goes well or at the mafia meeting?. "Grimm?" I asked he stopped to what he was doing and blinked his eyes as he looked at me and smiled. "Hey, babe." He said I went toward him as he wrapped his right arms around my hips. "Hi dear. Why the long face? Did something bad happen at work?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. Nothing like that… is just.. The cop found another victim of Loly on the underground train station with the woman stomach been ripped open. The cops are still looking for the missing baby." He said as he frowned.

"And? What about the meeting at the Hueco Mundo?" I asked. He frowned. I roll my eyes at him. "Oh come on Grimm… I'm going to be your wife soon and will be the next heir to my family. So is only fair for me to know what going on at the meeting. And beside shouldn't I be there too? Since I'm also going to be the Soul Society next heir in the throne?" I asked. Grimmjow and Dad had told me a few weeks back after the whole incident with Orihime in the police station. They told me that every night, that the whole mafia boss and other commander where there having meeting and discussing about what to do and anything and etc.

"Well yea. But ichigo, I don't think yer not ready yet!" he said. I stared at him as I narrow my eyes. "What do you mean by 'Not ready yet?' are you implying that I can't handle the situation of becoming my family next boss and as your wife and partner in crime?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. is not that." He said. "Then what?" I asked impatiently. He sighed heavily. "Is just that… I don't think you can't—" he said as he looked at me and sighed when I gave him my determined look. "Fine! The next time I go ta a meeting I'll take ya with me.. But don't complain if you'll start missing the twins while were have a meeting the whole night there, every night!" he said which I gave a dramatic gasp.

"The whole night?. Still dawn or? Still 12 am in the morning?" I asked. He sighed. "Told ya so and no is depend on the topic that the other higher bosses are going to talk over there.. Well it won't be long before I'll take the throne and will be the one to control the meeting schedule and etc, but for the mean time it's will be Uncle Aizen and Pops to handle it. Well it won't be long, and after our wedding will be the ceremony for the next King of Hueco Mundo and yours to be promoted." He said. I sighed. "Grimm…" I said and lead down and I put my forehead in his.

He grinned at me and copped my check with his thump. "Yea, I don't think is a bad idea that both the Hueco Mundo King and Queen are going to attend the meeting together." He said as I pouted at him. He chuckle and kissed my lips. After that we had dinner together with Amelia-okaa-san and Arturo-otou-san.

The Next day. I we went to school as we drove with Grimmjow's Jaguar XF 2008, yea, his in the mood to use his Jaguar XF. He parked the car in the parking lot area at school as we made inside the school building. I gripped my hold on his left arms, Grimmjow and I both went to our locker room and put our belonging there, I couldn't help but glance at him. "Yes, babe?" Grimmjow asked which I blushed and squeaked. How the heck dose he knows that I was glancing at him?. "I.. *mumble something* I want t-to know… W-what inside y-your locker… G-Grimm." I said as I smoother. I saw him smirked and chuckle as he turned to look at me. I blushed. He nodded his head and motion for me to peak in.

When I did I paled. I just lost the bet with Shiro. Wanna know why? Remember when I asked myself on 'what inside Grimm's locker?' then he answers me with the: 'probable full of your naked picture?' well yea. That what exactly was inside his locker? Is filed with my naked picture, some where half naked picture of me and others where a full naked picture of me on his locker. I blushed. "Like what ya see, babe?" he said as he wiggles his eyebrow suggestively at me. "You're a pervert you know that?" I said as I frowned at all my naked picture on his locker. Wonder were he even got those picture? Wait scratch that I don't even want to know to whose he got them. "Ah, but ya love this prev. ichi-go!" he singed the last part and grinned at me.

I blushed then glared at my fiancé. I was about to say something when we heard someone gasped behind us as we turn around and saw one of the female student gasping as her mouth gaped open when she saw my naked picture on Grimmjow's locker, I blushed I was about to say something to her when she nosebleed and fainted on the floor. We sweat drop at her and deiced to left her there, lying on the floor with her nose still bleeding as Grimmjow closed his locker and grabbed my hand as he's took me to my classroom and kissed me before going to his respective classroom.

5 hours of listening to the teacher as he wrote something on the board. I sighed and got board as I pull out my cellphone and hide it under my desk and text Grimmjow.

-Hey love, how are you holding up at your classes? I'm board and missed you already-

I typed as I send it. Soon I could felt my cellphone vibrate on my uniform pants and pull it out carefully as I peak and read it under my desk.

-Aww, Poor babe, and no my classes aren't fun at all, Yorichi keep talking about English history and blah, blah, blah. And I miss ya ta babe. Can I have yer asses later on at lunchtime in the rooftops? I wanna squeeze and lick it, in fact I'm horny right now, want ta come inside ya. *wiggle eyebrow*-

He replayed as I read his massage and blushed as I grunted. "Is their anything you can share for today, Kurosaki-kun? And my I know why are you blushing in my class?" Suzumi-sensei said (AN: if anyone had the 3rd Phantom on their DS? Suzumi is one of those characters there. :D I got one on my DS yea.) . I snapped out of my thought and said while blushing in embarrassment. "N-Nothing… Suzumi-sensei." I said. I could heard other student inside the classroom where chuckles and laughing at me. "Very well then, if that the case may I continue my lesson and I do hope you're not thinking about your fiancé while you're in my class, Kurosaki-kun." He said as I shook my head no and went back to sit down. I text Grimmjow as I keep glancing at Suzumi-sensei to make sure he won't caught me.

-aww… To bad for you and Aunty Yorichi lesson isn't boring, not at all. And no you may not squeeze my butt or lick it at the rooftops where everyone can see it you pervert!-

I replied back. I waited for his reply while watching Suzumi-sensei talking and writing the mathematic solution on the board. Soon I received a message as I open it and read it under my desk table.

-Aww, yer no funny, babe. Oh by the way, wanna go and explore our soon ta be Hueco Mundo hideout tonight after the meeting or before? I could give ya a tour? :D-

He replied I want to chuckle but control myself.

-Good I'm no fun! And aww how sweet of you, sure I love to see what inside our Mafia family hideout!. :3-

I replied and send it. After school it was lunch time, both Grimmjow and I were at the rooftops having lunch alone with our cousin and friend. Grimmjow where glaring at me as I cooked an eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked him. "Why did ya bring them? Now I can't squeeze yer asses in the broad daylight if they are here, watching ya squirmed beneath me." He said I blushed. My cousin and friend were eying me weirdly. "You told him to fuck your butt in the board daylight at the school rooftop?" Renji asked as he huffed as I blushed again. "NOO!. What do you think I' am his whore?" I asked in my defended stage they laughed. "No. But this isn't the first time we see ya two making out." Shiro joked. I twitched my eyebrow and glared at him. Grimmjow laughed. "Ya mean ya want us ta have a making out season here in rooftop and in front of ya?" Grimmjow asked which I blushed. Shiro nodded and smirked.

"GRIMMJOW! I'm so not gonna let's you fuck me here in front of our cousin and friend. Doesn't mean that were a couple now doesn't mean we should do this in the open you jerk!" I said. I was about to storm out of the rooftop when he wrapped his arms around my waist I turn my head to face him only to get my lips capture by his as he kissed me deeply in front of everyone. "Hm!" I moaned and soon kiss him back. We heard everyone sighed in annoyance and ignored us. When we broke our kissed he looked at me. "Sorry, I went a little too far." He's apologized as I shook my head and kiss him in the lips. "Is okay." I said. "Oi! Can we just have lunch ya two?" Shinji asked.

We blinked then blushed as we began to join them for lunch. After school both Grimmjow and I went to the Mafia meeting in Hueco Mundo as I stared at the building in awe. It was huge. Bigger then the Espada INC and my grandpa company. We got inside and saw every people we meet bowed down to Grimmjow as they keep calling and saying. "Good evening Grimmjow-sama." They said as we walk inside the building. Grimmjow give me tour around the place, he showed me to where the training area and saw many members there, training, soon he showed me the GYM room, the laboratory, the computer and the investigation room, and etc. The last place he took me was the meeting room; I gulped in nervousness as he open the room. I gaped in awe.

The meeting room where big and huge and I could see different higher and lower rank of Mafia boss from all over the world. I even saw Aizen, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Nnoitra, Luppi and even Grimmjow's father was their, the other mafia boss all bowed down to us when they saw us. Well I think they mostly bowed down to Grimmjow since his their soon-to-be-king of their mafia family. Grimmjow grabbed my hand and dragged me to his chair as he said. "I'm sure you all are curious as to who this lovely person with me tonight." Grimmjow said as I blushed. 'His going to introduce me to them?' I thought. Grimmjow was about to say something when the front door open as I widen my eyes and saw my dad, Grandpa, and my cousin coming inside the meeting room.

"Nice of you to finally join us, the Soul Reaper mafia family!" Arturo said as he smiled at Isshin who twitched his eyes at him and rolls his eyes. "Geeze, thanks for the welcoming, Arturo-san." Dad said. "My pleasure, Is good to finally see both our family are having a meeting here together with the other mafia family as well, isn't it not?" Aizen asked as they all nodded in agreement. "Indeed," A man with a Blondie hair and had the same trade mark grin like Shinji's said. Just then Shinji came. "Oh hey everybody sorry I'm—" he said only to stop and blinked his eyes when he saw me, then finally grinned at me and said. "Nice to see ya join us for the meeting ichigo-kun!" he said. I sink low on my chair as I notice everyone expect my family and Grimmjow's family all snapped their head and stared at me.

I blushed when they wouldn't stop staring at me. "Grimmjow-sama…. Dose this mean this young man is your—" One of the mafia boss asked as Grimmjow nodded his head and said. "Yes, I like ya all ta meet my fiancé and the Soul Reaper next heir ta their throne. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but that won't be his surname soon when we get marriage." He said which I blushed. "Ah, yes. I heard that your wedding will be this coming December 20?." One asked with a long cruelly violet hair and he was wearing an eyeglasses. Grimmjow nodded. "Yes, we'll be inviting all the other mafia family for our wedding since it will be official." Grimm said.

I blinked then stared at him. "Judging by your fiance reaction I'm guessing you haven't told him about who's gusted will be attending your wedding, Grimmjow-sama." One asked. Grimmjow blinked then sighed he bend his head down and kissed my forehead as he whisper. "Sorry, I forgot ta tell ya, I explain it later when the meeting is over." He said as he sat down and looked seriously at the rest of our and his mafia families. "Now, is not the time ta talks about mine and ichigo's wedding, why don't we get on with the discussion, hm?" Grimmjow said in a serious tone as everyone nodded as the meeting finally started.

After the meeting, I, Grimmjow and his parent went back home at their mansion as Grimmjow began to explain to me about who's coming to our wedding this December 20. After that we went to bed.

17 days later the month of December 17 at Tokyo (I'm skipping it to where the wedding comes!). Is December now and two more days before our wedding come. I'm here at one of Grimmjow's family hotel in Tokyo, in my own room. Amelia-okaa-san had told me that I shouldn't see him yet, when we got here in Tokyo at Grimmjow's hotel around December 10. Amelia-okaa-san and Arturo-otou-san had told me and Grimmjow that we shouldn't see each other before the wedding day come starting on that day when we arrival here at the hotel. So they give me and Grimmjow each of our own room, the twins stayed with Amelia-okaa-san since she want me to have an alone time with my bridesmaid and maid of honor before the big day comes. Oh, and guess who's my maid of honor is? If you still haven't figure out who's my maid of honor is? It's Rukia. Yup her!

Cause she the only female friend that where close and dear to me, so I choice her as my maid of honor. Yaichiru, Kenpachi who was our manager in the 'Heavily Chain' daughter was one of my flower girls alone with Lillinette Stark's little sister was also our flower girls, even Yuzu and Karin who hate wearing girly cloth is also our flower girl. Karin will just have to endure wearing a dress just for my wedding day. Ururu who uncle Kisuke daughter is also our flower girl, even Jinta was our ring bearer.

Fuck! I just made myself sound like a chick?. Fuuck!. Well who could blame me? I'm just nervous, excited, and happy that I'm finally going to get marry in just two more days, and soon I'll be Mrs. Jeagerjaques…. Oh shit! I did not just call myself a Mrs.?. Fuck! I groaned and smacked my head on the mirror table. "What wrong ichigo? Shouldn't you be happy since your wedding is almost near? Only two more days and you'll finally be a Mrs. Jeagerjaques." Rukia said as I groaned again. "Is not that… I just… I just called myself a Mrs?. Tell me Rukia do I look and act like a woman too you? Although I'm a hundred percent male, tell me?" I asked.

She just stared at me. Then soon began to laugh. I blushed. "Shut up! Stop laughing you idiot!" I yelled at her as she just continues to laugh at me. "Sorry *laugh* ichigo… But *laugh* …. I can't help it!.. *laugh* is hard not to think of you like a girl when you can get pregnant. And since now that you finally let your hair grown a little bit longer. Is hard not to mistake you as I girl, sometime… But no!... is okay to feel like I a girl sometime even thought you're a guy, well gay I mean… And beside, are you not the Uke one in your relationship?" She said which made me blush hard and bearded my face in my hand. "Oh gosh! You're the worst best friend and maid of honor I ever had!" I mumble which she just laughed at. I watched her laughing as a smile grace on my lips.

Yea I guess is not bad being called a chick by your lover! And I mean ONLY Grimmjow had the right to call me that!.

Just then the door to the room open as Hailbel came inside with Lillinette and Hiyori. Oh I forgot Hiyori who is Shinji's little sister is also one of my flower girl too. She 12 year old, a bit older from my two twin's sister who's was only 11 years old. Lillinette is the same ages as Hiyori, while Ururu my younger cousin is 11 year old same ages as my two little sister, Yaichiru is the youngest she only 6 years old. "Hello, ichigo-nii-chan!" Lillinette said cutely as I smiled at her. She was wearing a light pinkish sunny dress in the month of December inside the hotel.

And yes is snowing outside. But that doesn't stop us from having my wedding with my Grimmy. "Nice wedding gown, ichigo!" Hailbel said as she stared at my wedding gown beside my bed. I smiled. "Ah, thanks Hailbel." I said. "Please call me nee-chan! You're going to be my cousin wife soon so is only fair to call me your sister like what Grimmjow called me." She said as I nodded. "Same here, ichigo-nii-chan! Call me imotou too!" Lillinette said happily which I chuckles and nodded my head. We talked the whole night and had a sleepover.

Normal POV's

2 days later in December 20, the day their wedding is. Ichigo was on the bride room inside the church as he was in his wedding gown. He went to the mirror and looked at himself in awe. "Wow!. Is this really me?" he asked himself as he played with the tips of his extension hair, the hair was long, his arms were cover in a white glove, the door open as Amelia and Unohana came in and squealed in delight. "Oh may! You look dashing and beautiful, dear!" they both said making ichigo to blush. "Why thanks you, mother, aunty." He said. "Nii-chan!" Yuzu, Karin, Ururu and Lillinette came inside alone with Hiyori too. "hi you guys!" Ichigo said as they went up to him.

"Wah! You look beautiful, ichi-nii!" Yuzu, Ururu and Lillinette said. Hiyori and Karin looked skeptical but they had a smile on their face. Ichigo stared at his other sister, Karin and smiled at her and said. "How do I look, Karin?" he asked Karin roll her eyes before saying. "You look beautiful, nii-chan." She said before smiling. "And you Hiyori? How do I look?" Ichigo asked as he teased her. Hiyori roll her eyes at him. "Tch. You look beautiful, like a girl!" she teased back which earn her a blush coming from ichigo, she blinked before bursting out into a fit of laugher.

In the Groom room.

Grimmjow was sitting on the coach wearing his Groom suit as he was playing a video game on his DSi. Nnoitra came inside and saw him playing his video game and was looking clam, he cooked an eyebrow at Grimmjow and went to sit down next to him. "Yo!" Nnoitra said. "What it is, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked not taking his eyes away from the game he was playing. Nnoitra stared at him. "Ya know what? Yer're probable the only person here, who is really clam and not panicking at all… Should ya be more like? I don't know? Nervous, excited, happy or something since yer getting marriage now? I mean ichigo was looking all nervous and excited while yer on the other hand where clam." Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow sighed and press the pause button on his video game he was playing as he looked at his cousin. "I'm nervous and excited… is just that I need something to distracted me from all this nervousness I'm feeling right now. And I'm still worried since that Loly bitch is still out there? I just hope she won't ruin my wedding with ichigo." Grimmjow said. Nnoitra nodded in understanding. "Ah, well." He said. Grimmjow went back to playing with his game in his DSi. "What games are ya playing, Grimm?" Nnoitra asked. "Mario." He said. Just then the door to the room open again as the two looked up and saw Arturo. "Yo boys!... Hm? What this? How come here is so quite? I mean on ichigo's room where filled of people congratulation him on his wedding day!" Arturo said.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I dunno? Probable everyone is taa scared ta come and talks ta me?" He said. "Kind ta thinks of it? ya do look scary all the time. I guess me and the rest of yer family already gotten use ta yer bad attitude and all!" Nnoitra said. Grimmjow and Arturo sighed. Just then the sound of the organ played. "Guess the mass already started!. Come Grimmjow, Is time!" Arturo said as Grimmjow turn his DSi off and gave it to Nnoitra as he went toward his father with the most happy grin grace on his lips. "Yea, let's get the wedding started!" he said as he made his way.

On the ceremony, everyone was there, plenty of different riches of CEO and other Mafia Boss and family in disgust where there attending their soon to be King and Boss's wedding. Even the Soul Reaper and Soul Society riches CEO and Mafia family where there too, to attend their soon to be King and Boss's who where about to be marriage to the new boss of the Hueco Mundo heir where there too. Since today where there wedding ceremony and for Tonight will be the couple celebration and ceremony for the announcement of their title as their King and Queen.

Soon the music played as the flower girls came walking the hall follow by the ring bearer, soon Groom came in. Everyone bowed their head to him as he enters the hall. Soon the Bridegrooms and Bridesmaids came as they walk hand in hand. Stark was the first to come holding hand with his bridesmaid name Shiro who was blushing while wearing his white bridesmaid gown with Ribbon on his hips side. He was gritted his teeth. Soon follow by Nnoitra and Shinji, Shinji was very delight and happy to wear his bridesmaid gown. Nnoitra was smiling like an idiot while holding and leading Shinji to their respective places, soon Szayel and Uyruu follow suit and so did Ulquiorra and Toshiro who was blushing madly at his girly bridesmaid gown.

Rangiku who was Toshiro's mother wasn't helping at all with her 'You're so cute my baby Toshii' as she shouted out for everyone to hear. Soon Renji and Byakuya came as Renji was wearing his Bridesmaid gown too while walking hand in hand with his Bridegroom named Byakuya. Luppi and Yammy follow suit as Luppi was happily walking down the hall with his Bridesmaid gown.

Then Haibel and Chad follow suit, Soon follow by Rukia and Kaien Shiba as her Bridegroom, Soon Tasuki came with Keigo then the last person came Mizuiro paired up with a Blondie girl named Lirin. Soon Grimmjow's parents follow suit as the song called Cannon Pachelbel where played for the bride theme as the Bride himself walked inside. Everyone where stunned in awe and surprise at how lovely ichigo look in his wedding dress. He walk the hall that lead him to where his Groom was standing and looking shock at how beautiful his bride where.

'OMG! My ichigo! He looked so beautiful!.' Grimmjow thought as he smiled at his bride who walked his way to where he was as his father (Isshin) took ichigo hand and lead him closer to Grimmjow. When they where near. Grimmjow's parents hugged ichigo as they congratulation him, soon his father did the same and told him to be happy and congratulation, Yuzu and the other girl where having a tears of joy as they saw their older brother who was getting marriage. Soon Grimmjow came forward as he went toward ichigo and reach for his hand for ichigo to take as ichigo did as the two couple looked at each other eyes while smiling.

Grimmjow cupped ichigo check lovely and whisper. "Ya look beautiful, ichigo!" he whisper which made ichigo to blush and smiled at Grimmjow. "Thank you dear. You look dashing and handsome in your suit." He said the two smiled one more time before going to where the priest was as the ceremony began.

(AN: I'm gonna have to skip the rest of what the priest will say and get on to the part where the two will say 'I do' -_-").

Jinta came as he hand the ring to both Grimmjow and ichigo as the two couple happily accepted it and thanks Jinta who blushed and said the thanks you too. "And now. Do you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Accept ichigo Kurosaki as your beloved wife to riches and poor still death do as part?" the priest asked. Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off of his wife and said. "I do" he said with passion and loved. Ichigo smiled. "And do you ichigo Kurosaki accept Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as your honorable and beloved husband to trick and thin still death do as part?" the priest asked ichigo. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow and said. "I do." He said as he squeezes his hold on Grimmjow arms.

The priest smiled at the two couple and said. "I now pronounce you husband and…. Wife!. You may kiss the bride!" the priest said. "Gladly." Grimmjow said as he brought ichigo closer to him and cupped ichigo chin to look up at him as he kissed his wife. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow neck. When they broke the kiss everyone around them applause and cheer at them as a couple. After that they sign the contract. Soon they had a picture taking as the couple and some picture taking where the Bridegroom and bridesmaids, flower girl where with them, then soon follow by Grimmjow's family and ichigo's family. After that everyone congratulation them on their wedding and for finally become a husband and wife. Soon the couple got inside the white limo. As the driver drove them to where the party will be held. Inside the limo the couple where happy, saying sweet nothing and giving each other a passionate kiss full of love as the driver drove them off.

At the party Grimmjow's parents and ichigo's family where there already when someone came up toward Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Uyruu and Kisuke. "Sorry to disturbed you, Master, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Kisuke-sama. But we got a problem sir.." said one of the butler. The four people head snapped. "What do you mean problem?" Kisuke asked worried. He was worried because the couple party where held here in the Jeagerjaques Hotel ballroom party. Just then Arturo came. "Yo guys shouldn't we—" He said but stopped when he notice the serious look on Kisuke face. "Kisuke what wrong?" he asked. "Sorry master Arturo-sama, but we got a problem… You see… Someone… Left something in the counter downstairs. Sir and is addressed to i-ichigo-sama…" he said.

This caught the 5 people attention. "Get ride of it!. I don't need to know what inside it! Is probable one of Loly's doing!. Get rid of it! I don't want my son wedding party to be ruin! Get rid of it before they came! NOW!" Arturo order as the co-worked flinched and nodded his head and was about to left when Kisuke said. "Wait!. Don't throw it! But bring it to Espada police station and tell them is another Loly's cases to Arthrun-kun! He'll take care of it!." Kisuke said as the man looked at Arturo hoping for an okay answer. As Arturo nodded as the man nodded and went off to take that thing in the police station.

Soon the couple arrival as Kisuke, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Uyruu and Arturo came and congratulation the two newlyweds. "Congratulation my man!" Keigo said as he patted ichigo back who coughed. "Thanks Keigo!" ichigo said. Soon Rukia come and patted ichigo in the back too. "Sheeze. Why dose everyone giving me a slap pat on my back?" he whines. "Oh shut it! And congratulation on your wedding you two!. And you're finally a Mrs. Jeagerjaques now, ichi." She teased which made ichigo to blush. "T-Thanks for the complement, Rukia." He said which Rukia smiled and gives ichigo a hug.

She turns to face Grimmjow and said. "Hey, take good care of this idiot here, Grimmjow?" she said as Grimmjow smirked and nodded his head and had a high five with Rukia. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" ichigo protested. Everyone chuckle at ichigo outburst. "Alright kiddio! I think is time for everyone and for the newlywed to have Dinner, no?" Kisuke said as they all agreed. The couple sits on their seat as Arturo came with a microphone in his hand and a wine on his other hand. "Before I say anything. We would like to say thank you to those people who attend my sons wedding today and for tonight party. And before we have our dinner? I would like to congratulate my son and his wife!. Well then Congratulation on your wedding my boy and have lot of loving life and kids with your wife." He said which made ichigo to blush.

"To our new CEO heir and Hueco Mundo heir congratulation on your wedding, Cheer!" Arturo said as he held the glass of wine to the two couple who did the same and said 'cheer' even everyone did the same and cheered for the newlywed couple and their next King and Queen of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. "Alright everyone let's all eat!" Arturo said as he went back to his seat where his wife was. After dinner was the cutting the cake as the couple cut their cake together and drink the wine. After that is was time for the Bride to throw his bouquet to his bridesmaid. The entire bridesmaid where behind him. Renji and Toshiro where complaining, they didn't want to be there but since they where ichigo's bridesmaid they had no choce but to be there.

Renji keep complain as ichigo throw the bouquet behind him making the flower to fall right in the palm hand of Renji who stopped bitching around and stared in horror at the flower in his hand, when ichigo heard Renji gasped he turn around only to laugh at Renji priceless expression that had his bouquet. Renji glared at the bride who was his cousin. "So not fucking funny ichi!" he said. Soon it was Grimmjow turn as he went toward his wife and pull out the Grater on his wife right legs as ichigo blushed. Everyone giggle at ichigo cute reaction. Grimmjow got up and kissed ichigo on the forehead and went to where the Bridegroom where standing. Ichigo got up from his chair and went toward his husband and whisper. "Dear throw it at Byakuya!." He said as he smiled evilly at Grimmjow who blinked then smirked evilly too as he nodded his head. "Yo! Byakuya! Catch!" he said as the throw the Grater at Byakuya direction who caught it without thinking when he had the thing in his hand he blinked and open his hand and looked at it only to pale at it then turn to glared at the two couple who grinned at him innocently.

Everyone laughed at Renji and Byakuya who had the Bouquet and the Garter in their hand as they both had a picture taking alone with the new marriage couple. Grimmjow came in front of the stage where the band was and said. "Before I and ichigo had our first dance? I would like to sing a song for my lovely wife…" He said as ichigo blushed while the grown cheered as Grimmjow began to sing.

"Oh his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

His hair, his hair falls perfectly without his tryin'

He's so beautiful

And I tell him everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad ta think that he don't see what I see

But everytime he asks me do I look okay?

I say

When I see yer face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause yer're amazing

Just the way yer are

And when ya smile

The whole world stops and stares fer awhile

'Cause boy, yer're amazing

Just the way ya are

And when ya smile

The whole world stops and stares fer awhile

'Cause boy, yer're amazing

Just the way ya are

His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me

His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy

He's so beautiful

And I tell him everyday

Oh, ya know, ya know, ya know I'd never ask ya ta change

If perfect's what yer're searching fer, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if ya look okay

Ya know I'll say?

When I see yer face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause yer're amazing

Just the way yer are

And when ya smile

The whole world stops and stares fer awhile

'Cause yer're amazing

Just the way ya are, yeah"

(AN: The song Grimmjow sing is the 'just the way you are' song, but I made Grimmjow say 'He' instead of She. XD Hope ya guys like it?.)

Grimmjow sung as everyone claps their hand at him other cheer for him, ichigo was blushing and smiling happily and he feel like crying with tear of joy and happiness as he watch and listen to his now husband who sing a song just for him, and only him. Grimmjow came toward him and grabbed his hand as he kissed it with a handsome smile grace on his handsome face. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back and hug his husband as he said. "I love you." to Grimmjow who smiled and return the favor and kissed his wife on the lips as the two couple exchange kisses with each other.

After that is was time for the two couple to have their first dance. As the song of 'Married Life, Up OST' was played (AN: I picked the song cause it kinda fitting for a wedding dance.), Grimmjow put both his hand on ichigo's waist while ichigo put both his arms around Grimmjow neck. "You look beautiful tonight, Berry." Grimmjow said as ichigo blushed and smiled up at Grimmjow.

"You look handsome yourself, dear." Ichigo said as the couple shared a kiss while dance to the music, everyone around them clap their hand at the couple while the girls giggles and awing at them. "So. Are you happy, my babe?" Grimmjow asked as he smiled down at his wife, ichigo giggle and kissed Grimmjow on the lips. "Of course where finally together!. And Grimm… Can we.. Uh.. Do it tonight?" he asked. "Hm?" Grimmjow asked confusingly. Ichigo roll his eyes at his husband. "I mean can we starts convince to have our second baby tonight?" he asked. Grimmjow blinked then frowned at his wife. "Ya sure?" he asked as ichigo nodded, "Yes, please. I change my mind; I don't care anymore about Loly. I know that you and the guys can deal with her.. I.. Just want to have another baby with you… I mean the twins will turn 1 year old soon and they won't be a baby anymore that I can hold and… You know? But doesn't mean I don't love them. I still love them since there our first and they're your jr." ichigo said.

Grimmjow smiled. "Finally! I get to experience you being pregnant soon!." He said as he gave ichigo plenty of thank you kissed on his mouth, neck and check. Ichigo giggles. They where about to kiss again when.

BOOM!

The couple and everyone turn to look at the king size window on the ballroom and saw firework. Lot and lot of firework. The other guest where too preoccupied by the firework to notice the two couple having a lustful kiss with tongue battle in it. The only people who notice them where, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, Nel, Uyruu and Szayel. "Hey, where Shinji and Nnoitra go?" Luppi asked when he notice the two where missing just then another firework when on as they saw it. "Woah! Yo Grimm, ichigo take a look!" Luppi said as the two couple broke the kiss and look at the sky only to see something writing it in a firework letter.

-To Grimm and Berry,

Happy Wedding day! Finally ya two are together now! Yo Grimm, Fuck yer berry HARD will ya and cum inside him plenty of yer sperm cell so he can get knocked up and give me plenty of nephew and nice will ya?

By: Nnoitra your left handman! :D

Soon follow by Shinji letter in the firework.

Happy wedding day ichigo and Grimm,

Be happy and have lot and lot of babies ya two!. :D

PS: fuck ichigo hard Grimm so that he can get knocked up!.

By: Shinji.

Both the couple blushed while everyone laughed at the firework letter that Nnoitra and Shinji did, it was their message for the newlywed couple. Grimmjow finally snapped and screamed. "NNOITRAAAAA, SHINNNJIIII!" Both Grimmjow and ichigo yelled. Just then Nnoitra and Shinji came back inside the party room and grinned at the two couple. "Well? Did ya two see our gift?" they asked. "Gift my ass!" Grimmjow said and glared at his cousin and Left handman. Nnoitra just grinned at Grimmjow who glared at him. "What? Is not like everyone here agrees with us? Right? Come on everyone? Who here agree that the two couple should start ta convince ta have their second baby by tonight in their honeymoon say I?" Nnoitra said and to the couple horror 100 of their guest raise their hand.

"Cool, and who here disagree?" Shinji said and to the couple horror none of them raise their hand. The two couple groaned. Soon Grimmjow sighed "Well is not like ichigo already told me awhile ago that he want us to convince a second one and want ta do it by tonight on our honeymoon.." he said making his wife to blush and for the guest to squeal in delight. "In that case let's get this party over with so that the two couple can have their honeymoon and their loves making season!" Nnoitra said making the two couple to blush in embarrassment. "I hate you Nnoitra! Yer the worst left hand man I ever had!" Grimmjow complain. "Aww… Don't be like that! Yer thanks me later on when ichigo get pregnant with yer kids again!" he said.

When the party was over the new newlywed where in their honeymoon room in one of Grimmjow's hotel. Well more of apartment hotel, a big one. "Hmm…" ichigo moaned as his husband kissed him in the mouth. "Ah… Hnn.." ichigo moaned as Grimmjow pulls the zipper down behind ichigo back as his naked back where exposed for his husband to kiss and lick which Grimmjow did. "Ahh—" ichigo moaned sweetly as his husband bit his lovely neck. "Nyu… Oh gosh! Grimm…" ichigo moaned when he feel his husband hand roamed beneath his wedding gown and pull up the skirt as Grimmjow played with ichigo's underwear. "Hmm… Babe, why are ya wearing female lacy underwear?" Grimmjow asked as ichigo blushed.

"I didn't w-want too… But R-Rukia said that it was party of the wedding thing.. And for o-our honeymoon…" ichigo said. Grimmjow smirked and rubbed his hand on ichigo panties as he rubbed ichigo's growing erection. "Ah!" ichigo moaned. "Turn around! And face me. I wanna see it!" Grimmjow whisper. Ichigo blush as he turns around. Grimmjow pull the skirt of the wedding gown a bit high and peaked inside. Ichigo was wearing blue lacy thong panties. "Nice panties ya got down here, babe." Grimmjow teased making his wife to blush at his teasing. Grimmjow rubbed his hand on ichigo growing and harden erection under the panties. "Nn." Ichigo moaned. "Undress for me." Grimmjow whisper as ichigo panted and nodded his head as he sat down on the bed and took off the wedding gown and throw in beside the bed.

Grimmjow admire his wife body who's was only in his blue lacy thong panties. He licked his lips and saw ichigo blushing at him; Grimmjow hand roamed on ichigo legs all the way up to his underwear and pulls the panties down. When the panties were a bit lower and he saw ichigo's erection perked out he began to rubbed the tips of ichigo's cook with his finger. "Ahh.." ichigo moaned. Grimmjow keep stroking his wife erection as ichigo moaned beneath him. "Nn.. Ahh… G-Grimm.. N-No m-more t-teasing!.. P-Please f-fuck m-me.." ichigo pledged. Grimmjow smirked and gladly licked the tips of ichigo's erection. "AH!" ichigo moaned.

Grimmjow lick and suck ichigo's erection. When he was done he pull away from ichigo's erection with a loud pop making ichigo moaned with need. Ichigo watched his husband who took off his suit, tie, wife beater, polo shirt, pants even his boxers he took it off. Ichigo eyed his husband huge erection.

Grimmjow saw his wife looking at his erection with a blushing face. He grinned down at ichigo and said. "Like what ya see, babe?" he asked as ichigo slowly nodded his head. "Sweet, Come here!" Grimmjow said as he motion for his wife to sat up as ichigo sat down on the bed naked Grimmjow began to position himself in front of ichigo as he said. "Come on babe, suck!" he said as ichigo stared up at his husband before moving closer to Grimmjow erection and grabbed it as he began to suck and lick it.

"Nn.. That it! Keep licking them, ichi!" he said as ichigo continue to lick Grimmjow erection. Soon ichigo began to suck them hard. "Nnn..Yea, babe! Suck it hard." Grimmjow order as ichigo gladly obey it and suck Grimmjow's erection as Grimmjow came inside ichigo's mouth as ichigo swallowed all of Grimmjow's cum.

When ichigo was done swallowing all of Grimmjow's semen he pull off of Grimmjow's erection with a soft pops sound and stared up at his husband before going back to lay on the bed as he speared his leg wide apart in front of his husband. Grimmjow grinned down at his wife. "Needed are we?" he said as he went to pull the lube out of the night stand table and purred his three digit finger as he position his finger in front of ichigo's entrance. He runs his first index finger on ichigo's entrance making a circles line before thrusting it inside Ichigo's entrance who moaned at the sudden invasion. "Ahh.. *pant*… Nn.." ichigo moaned. Soon Grimmjow added a second finger as he scissoring inside ichigo's. ichigo moaned. Soon Grimmjow added a 3rd finger. "Nyaa!" ichigo moaned in panic and lust at the harsh thrust.

"Shhh.. Relax my wife." Grimmjow coated. Soon ichigo relaxed as Grimmjow continue to thrust his finger inside him in and out as he hit his wife protested, ichigo gave that sweet yet addictive moan. "Nnn.." ichigo moaned wantonly. When Grimmjow was sure that ichigo was prepared. He looked at ichigo seriously and asked. "Are ya sure ya want ta do this?" he asked again just to be sure. Ichigo nodded and said. "Please. Do it! I want to have another baby with you!. Please." He pledge as Grimmjow sighed and nodded his head in understanding and pull his finger out of ichigo who wince at the harsh pull as he position himself in front of ichigo's entrance as he purred his erection with the lube and began to thrust inside his wife who moaned and mewled.

"Ahh.." ichigo moaned as he clenched his hand on the bed sheet his feet crawled as he wrapped his leg around his husband waist bring Grimmjow closer to him as Grimmjow went deeper inside him, he moaned. "Nn… Harder! And deeper, Grimmjow.. Fuck me hard, deep and faster still I can't think straight!" ichigo demanded as Grimmjow chuckle and nodded his head as he began to thrust deeper, harder and faster inside ichigo's entrance. Grimmjow mashed their lips together as they shared a heated kiss they moaned as Grimmjow continue to thrust inside his wife entrance. "Ah fucking shit!. To tight! Yer to tight." Grimmjow said as he moaned. Ichigo laughed a bit as he gasped when Grimmjow went deeper inside him.

"Oh gosh!.." he gasped and widen his eyes as his hip buckle up. Grimmjow went to suck and lick ichigo nipples while thrusting in, inside his wife entrance as ichigo gasped and moaned. Ichigo could feel his semen was about to come. "Nn… Gonna *pant* cum *gasp* G-Grimm.." he said as he panted. "Then cum for me, babe." Grimmjow huskily said making ichigo to blush and cum between his stomach and onto Grimmjow's cook that where bearing inside him. With a last stroke and thrust. Grimmjow came hard as he filed the inside of his wife entrance. Ichigo panted. "Nn…So… Good.." ichigo panted as he felt his husband come inside him. Grimmjow pull away from ichigo slowly as he sat beside his wife who lay still sprawled on the bed with is legs still wide open. They both panted. "Want… A second ground, ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he saw his wife smirked. "Fucking sure! Yea. Let's have a second ground!" ichigo said as Grimmjow smirked and kissed ichigo on the lips.

"Then turn around and bend down and raise yer butt in the air so that I can fuck your tight ass and cum again!" He said as ichigo blush and laughed as he turn around and bend down as he raises his butt for Grimmjow. Grimmjow first licked it then began to thrust his erection inside ichigo's entrance again. They had been having sex for the past 4 hours and soon finally fall asleep as both couple cuddle in each other arms. The next day. Ichigo wake up was too early. He blinked. 'Huh?..' he asked himself and peaked behind Grimmjow and looked at the clock beside it and saw that is was: 5:00 am in the morning. He groaned.

'Too early to get up!' he whine and went back to snuggle on Grimmjow's chest as he fall back to sleep. When he wakes up again is was around 8am. He got up as he sat down only to wince and hiss at the pain he felt from the sore spot he felt on his lower part, he looked beside him and found the bed empty he frowned and notice a note and picked it up and read it.

-to ichigo Jeagerjaques

Good morning my wife!. If yer're looking for me I'm outside of our room in the living room watching TV. And ya don't have ta cook fer breakfast I already order a room service. I order some Pancake, bacon, eggs, toasted bread and some chocolate drink.

PS: Ya gonna have ta get used ta be called a Mrs. Jeagerjaques now since now yer my wife!.

Love ya always,

By Grimmjow yer sexy husband! :D

Ichigo blushed as he read the note and went to search for his underwear and found it on the floor beside his wedding gown and put it on next he went to look for a cloth to wear and found one, is was Grimmjow's wife beater shirt he blushed and put it on, is a bit too long and to loosen on him since his body was a bit slim. He sighed and rolled the end of the shirt and tied it into a ribbon and went out of their bedroom and into the living room and saw Grimmjow watching some cartoon on the TV. "Morning dear." Ichigo said as Grimmjow turn around to say 'good morning' but couldn't as he stared at his wife with his mouth open.

Ichigo chuckle. "Like what you see?" ichigo asked as Grimmjow nodded and watched ichigo as he came toward him and sat down on Grimmjow lap. Ichigo bend his head and kissed his husband on the lips. They moaned before ichigo broke the kiss and smiled at Grimmjow. "Morning, babe." Grimmjow said. Ichigo chuckle and got up and went to the dinning table to eat his breakfast there, all the while Grimmjow was watching him eat as he roamed his eyes up and down at what his wife was wearing. 'Fuck! Damn! He looks hot in only my wife beater and a lacy thong pantie.' Grimmjow thought. When ichigo was done eating his breakfast he went to join Grimmjow as the two watched some cartoon on the flat TV screen, 15 minute later they got board and ended up having a sex in the coach. Then another sex at the bathroom then later in the afternoon they have sex in the kitchen table and at night at their bedroom bed.

4 days later at night in December 24. (AN: Let's just pretend that is December already? Kay? XD.)

Everyone where in the living room, celebrating the up coming of the Christmas Eve. Grimmjow and ichigo were on the other coach as the two couple sat beside each other holding hand as they watched their family intercom with each other. Ichigo groaned and put a hand on his forehead, he was feeling dizziness, tired and sometime irritated. "Ugh." He moaned and gripped his hold on his husband hand; Grimmjow noticed it and got worried. "ichi? What wrong?" he asked worriedly. Ichigo shook his head. "No… Is Nothing I just feel light-headache." He said as he smiled at his husband and loosens his grip on Grimmjow's hand when his headache was gone.

"Yer sure? Do ya want to lie down or?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo shook his head no. "I fine Grimm. Really you worried too much." He said making Grimmjow to frown and sighed at him. "Alright, just let's me know if you need anything, okay?" Grimmjow asked as ichigo nodded. Soon at 12am they greeted each other a marry Christmas before heading to bed at 2am in the morning, the next day.

Both the Espada and Soul Society had a Christmas celebration as they open their gift. Shinji got a new French hat from ichigo, Nnoitra and from his dad, Renji got a new set of banana from his cousin and his boyfriend (Byakuya), Shiro got a new black nail pulsing from ichigo and Rukia, Szayel received a new set of eye glasses to collect and wear. Uyruu got a new medicine book from his dad and uncles, Toshiro got a new roller blade from his boyfriend, Ulquiorra got a new set of emo belt from Grimmjow and some novel books to read from ichigo, Nnoitra received a new eye-patch from his cousin.

Stark received a cowboy hat from both Shiro and ichigo while Grimmjow received a new gun from Stark as his new weapon from his mafia boss job. Ichigo received uh.. Well first he received different type of lacy and other girly panties from Rukia and Hailbel which he blushed and glared at the two girls while Grimmjow had a major nosebleed at the girl's gift for ichigo, soon he received a book of mother and child volume 10 from Grimmjow's parents.

Soon he got a new set of head set, a DSi from Szayel and last Grimmjow gave him a car key to his own car that Grimmjow promise to give him after their wedding. Ichigo was very delighted as he hugged and kissed his husband deeply with lot of thank you. "Omg!. For me? My very own car?" ichigo asked. He couldn't believe it? His husband gave him his very own car as a Christmas gift? 'OMG I can't believe it! Grimmjow really did promise to buy me that car that I one, that Volvo car the one that Edward Cullen car from Twilight movie. Oh gosh! This is the best Christmas gift ever' he though and hugged his husband again and whisper.

"Thank you soo much, dear!" he said and kissed Grimmjow on the check that laughed and hugged his wife back. "Sure, anything for my wife." He said. Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow. After the heart warming Christmas party they had, the two couple excuse themselves and went to spend their Christmas Eve in bed having an unprotect sex in their bedroom again. 12 days later on January 1. (AN: Yea, I skipped it again and please just pretend that it was already January! :/.). Everyone was in the ballroom as they celebrate the coming of New Years Eve. Expect for ichigo who was in their bedroom bathroom feeling sick as he's empty his stomach.

"Ugh.. The heck?.. I didn't eat anything bad yesterday or the day before so how come I been feeling sick for the past 1 week and a half—" ichigo asked himself then stopped ranting as he blinked his eyes once, twice then made an 'o' sound inside the empty bathroom. "Oh…OH!." He said surprised and happy. A smile formed on his handsome face as he gently put his hand on his flat stomach and rubbed it gently. "I see…. Hello little one." Ichigo said as he looked down at his flat stomach. "Hmm… Maybe I should go and get a pregnancy test just to be sure if I'm expecting again?." He asked himself. He got up and was about to flash the toilet bowl when someone called him.

"ichigo? Ya here buddy?" It's was Shinji. He sighed. "Yeah I'm here in the bathroom, Shi!" ichigo said. Shinji came inside the bathroom and was about to ask something when he notice something on the toilet. "Eww.. Is that the food ya just vomit?. Ichi? Are ya okay? Yer not sick are ya?. If ya want I can go call Unohana ta check up on ya before we hand downstairs ta the ballroom, yer husband is waiting fer ya there alone with the rest of our mafia family guest." Shinji said. Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. And yes can you bring aunty Unohana here?" he asked as Shinji nodded and went to get Unohana for him.

He smiled and waited still he felt nausea again and began to puke his stomach again. "Nn.." he moaned as he continue to vomit in the toilet. 'Alright! That it! Is look like is not a stomach flu… this is it! I'm really pregnant again!' he thought as he continues to vomit. When Shinji came back with Unohana with him, the two when inside the bathroom only to see ichigo vomiting on the toilet sink. Unohana Gasped as she bends down and rubbed ichigo's back. "ichigo, dear are you okay?" she asked worriedly. When ichigo stopped vomiting, he panted heavily and said. "I'm fine!. I'm ok—"he stopped as he felt another nausea and vomit in the toilet sink again. "Nn.." he moaned.

"I think is better if you rest for a while I'll tell everybody that you're not feeling well." She said worriedly. When ichigo was done empting his stomach he flash the toilet and said. "N-No… I'll come… This is nothing.." he said Shinji frowned at his bestfriend. "Nothing my ass. Yer vomiting and empting yer stomach like crazy and yer saying that is just nothing?." Shinji said as he glared at ichigo's back. Ichigo shook his head. "Honestly I'm fine.. Is just that…" he said. "Just what?" Shinji and Unohana asked. "Is just that… I think I'm pregnant again." He said as he blushed.

"Your WHAT?" the two asked Shockley as they stared at ichigo. "ichi, are ya sure yer not sick? I mean ya can't be pregnant again without having sex with yer—" Shinji said but stopped as he widen his eyes and stared at his bestfriend and asked. "ichigo.. Tell me… Did ya and Grimmjow have an unprotected sex?" he asked which ichigo nodded. "Was Grimmjow aware that ya two did it again or was he drunk and had a sex with ya without knowing?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "No we… Um.. I asked him to let's us convince another one.. But when we did it he wasn't drunk!" ichigo said as he blushed. "Ya mean ya two did it out of board or?" Shinji asked ichigo roll his eyes and answer Shinji truthfully.

"Shinji we didn't do it out of boardroom. We did it because we really wanted to have another baby." He said seriously. "Okay I believe ya. But tell me one more thing?" he said as ichigo sighed and nodded his head. "Since when did ya two do it? I mean had sex?" he asked. Ichigo blushed. "A-After our wedding… Remember that we had our honeymoon after that? We uh… Uhmm.. Spend the whole night love making for the past 4 hours at that time in our honeymoon bedroom, then another one the next day, then on Christmas Eve too..." Ichigo said as he blushed. Shinji whistle. "Well then congratulation mommy." He said as ichigo blushed and nodded. "B-But I'm still not sure if I'm really am' I pregnant again you know? I wanna make it sure so.. Shinji can you go get me some pregnancy test kit?" he asked. Unohana who was listening finally said.

"I think is would be more approachable if we use an ultrasound then a pregnancy test." She said the two boys stared at her. "How? I mean there none of that here." Shinji said. Unohana smiled. "Oh don't worry about that. This place had a small clinic down stairs for an emergency use and there an ultrasound over there, if you want I can go and call the maid to bring it here so we can check it up on you right now or do you want Sosuke to do it and check up on you, ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo thought of it for a moment. "I think is best if uncle was here and… I can't keep it a secret from Grimmjow like I did before; it'll be unfair of me." He said she nodded her head in understanding and said as she got up. "Okay, I go call and tell my husband and Grimmjow. Shinji you stay here with ichigo and keep him cool while I'll go call the maid to bring the ultrasound here." She said as the two boys nodded their head.

Unohana went downstairs to where the party was held as she spotted her husband who was talking with Urahara, Arturo and some of the other guest, she went toward him and whisper. Aizen eyes widen in shock and surprise and asked. "Are you sure?" he asked his wife as Unohana nodded her head and whisper again. "Okay.. I'll be there in a bit, tell them to prepare it!" he said as Unohana nodded and excused herself and went out of the party room. "What going on?" Arturo asked. "ichigo sick and need my help." He said. "Eh?" Urahara and Arturo asked. "What do you mean my other son is sick?" Arturo asked. "Sosuke?" Kisuke asked worried over his favorite nephew condition. Aizen sighed. "Unohana… Told me that ichigo… Un… Been vomiting in their bedroom bathroom awhile ago and he think that he…." He stopped and thinks of a better word to say.

"He's what?" Urahara and Arturo asked impatiently. Aizen sighed and give up as he finally said. "He thinks that he might be pregnant again." He said. "WHAT?" Urahara and Arturo yelled in disbelieving and stared at Aizen who had a board look on his face like he wasn't joking around. The two chocked. "Uh." They said. "Uh, Pops? What wrong?" Grimmjow asked apparently he heard his father yelled, well everyone did and was now watching and staring at them. Aizen, Urahara and Arturo stared at him. "Uh.. Is nothing, really?" Arturo said as he stared at his brother. "Are you sure?" he asked Aizen who nodded his head. "Yes, so can I excuse myself? They I mean he need me there right now to check up on him if his.. You know?" he said as both Urahara and Arturo nodded and lets him go.

"Uh. Pops?" Grimmjow asked. "Is nothing son, why don't you go back and have some chanting chat with Nnoitra and the others?" he asked. Grimmjow frowned. "No. Ya guys where talking something serious and I'm curious and Uncle did say 'He' is this 'He' his talking about is my wife?" he asked as Arturo, Urahara and Aizen who stopped walking and turn around as they stared at each other and sighed as they nodded their head. Grimmjow snapped his head in alert and worried over his wife condition. "Why? What wrong with him?" he asked worriedly. "Is nothing, you don't need to worried, your uncle here going to check up on him now." Arturo said. "Aww, stop the shit, dad! I know when ya guys are hiding something from me. If it involves my wife then I need ta know!" he said.

Urahara, Arturo and Aizen looked at each other before Aizen finally said. "ichigo think that he might be pregnant again," Grimmjow blinked once, twice before screaming. "HE'S WHAT?" he asked in disbelieving as he stared at the three adult. "…Well… Unohana did say that he was… Uh… Vomiting in the bathroom sink.. And… Well…" Aizen explained. "No! Scratch that I'm going upstairs." Grimmjow said as he walked out of the party room and went into his and ichigo's bedroom. When he got there he heard someone vomiting in the bathroom and immediately went there and saw his wife vomiting in the toilet sink while Shinji rubbing ichigo's back. "Nn." When ichigo stopped vomiting and panting heavily he sighed in relief. "Ya done? Are ya sure yer not gonna—" Shinji asked only to stop when ichigo vomit again.

Shinji blinked and sighed. "Just how many did ya eat this morning and lunch time?" he asked. "Un.. 6 meals at breakfast, 9 at lunch and had a bit of sneak this afternoon… Then had a cookies a while ago before the party started." ichigo said as he continue to emptiness his stomach. "Good grief… I think ya eat too much." Shinji said as he stared in disbelieve at ichigo. Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "ichi?" Grimjow asked as ichigo turn around and widened eyes when saw his husband. "Hey babe, what wrong?" Grimmjow asked as he bends down and sat beside ichigo as he copped ichigo's check, ichigo soon clamed down and leaded into his touch. "Nothing much.. Is just that… I think were having another baby." He said. Grimmjow stopped stroking ichigo's check and blinked his eyes before smiling. "Really?" he asked happily as ichigo nodded.

"Hm-mm.. But I'm not sure yet, I told aunty Unohana to get me a check up, and aunty Unohana said that he'll call uncle Aizen and bring the ultrasound here to check up on me if I'm expecting again." He said, he then groaned again when he feel nausea and began to vomit in the toilet sink one last time before it was over. Grimmjow rubbed ichigo's back while he does so; Aizen and the others came and saw ichigo vomiting in the sink. Aizen sighed and bend down when ichigo was done empting his stomach and put a hand on his forehead. "You okay ichigo?" he asked as ichigo nodded his head tiredly. "Yea, I'm fine now, now that my stomach empty." He said as he sighed in relief and got up slowly and blinked as he smiled when he was now feeling better.

Just then Unohana came with the ultrasound and saw Urahara, Arturo, Amelia, isshin, her husband (Aizen) and Grimmjow she smiled at them. "Well.. Is seemed that everyone were worried about ichigo." She teased as ichigo blush. "Well come on ichigo, laid down on the bed." Unohana order it sweetly as ichigo eyed the bed then back at her and nodded as he went to laid down, Grimmjow went beside him and grabbed his hand. She went to settle the ultrasound as she said. "Lift your shirt up a bit, ichigo." She said as ichigo nodded and lift his shirt up.

When Unohana began to put the Transducer with a gel, ichigo whine from the cold contact of it, she giggle, she looked at the monitor and saw small dots. "Ah." She said in surprise as she smiled. "Congratulation ichigo." She said as ichigo frozen. "You mean I'm…" he asked as she nodded her head and pointed at the dot on the monitor, ichigo watched it and sighed in happiness. Aizen blinked and looked closely at the monitor and spotted two dots, mean two babies, twins. "Uh, dear isn't me or are they two of them?" he asked as he pointed to the other dot beside the first one. Unohana turned and stared at the monitor and to her surprise Aizen was right. "Oh may…. Two of them?. Twins?" she said.

"What?" ichigo asked in disbelieving he was having another set of twins again?. "Look like you and Grimmjow are having another set of twins in the family again." Unohana said as ichigo sighed. 'Great another set of twins' he thought as he eyed his husband who was grinning and was so lost in his happy place he sighed in relief. "ichigo can I ask you one question? So we will know just how far along you are?" Unohana asked as ichigo already guessed what she means. "Sure. If you're going to ask when we did it? We did it after our wedding…" he said. "EH? On yours honeymoon?" Everyone asked expect for Shinji who already know. "Oh dear, that mean you're are 1 week and a half going to your 2 week of pregnancy." She said.

Ichigo thought of it before nodding his head. "It weird thought. I mean when I was pregnant with the twins, I only found out that I was pregnant with them when I was in my 3 weeks.. But I didn't have any early morning sickness at my 1 first Weeks and 2nd at that time." He explained as he added, "I mean I only began to have my morning sickness in the middle of my second week last year when I was pregnant with the twins." He said. "Well, I guess it mean this baby is different." Aizen said. "Every baby is different when they develop inside their mother… But from the way I see in the ultrasound, your babies are developing just fine… They looked health enough even though you're still taking your pill, but I would like to suggest that you should stops taking that Hyperventilation pill just to be safe." Aizen said.

"Don't worry uncle I already stopped taking it after that accident with Loly.. The one where she put those thing in my locker…. You know?" he said. Aizen sighed in relief. "Well that a good news, its look like you finally able to over come your Hyperventilation, but it doesn't' mean you can relax, it might come back up after your childbirth again." Aizen said as ichigo nodded. "Hmm…. I'll be also needing your blood simple just to be sure to what to take or not? And I suggest that you should drink plenty of water and milk for let's say 8 week? That should be enough for the baby to fully develop in a proper way. So that's we can avoid the hyperventilation after birth." Aizen said. "Why milk and water only?" Shinji asked.

"Water is good for Dehydration and milk because ichigo will need lot of calcium and iron to carry the baby and too keeps his bone healthy and strong. And no juice is will make you hyper and is too much sugar, well not unstill for another 8 week okay? And from that will see if it okay for you to drink whatever you want okay?" Aizen said. "If it for dehydration why not lets him drink an energy drink?" Shinji asked. Everyone stared at Shinji. "No! He can't. Is bad for pregnant people to drink energy drink they are made of caffeine and lot of thing that could harm the baby… So is a NO!" Unohana and Aizen said. "Not unless you want ichigo to have a miscarriage." Isshin said as he added. "Beside ichigo already know that since his doctor here in Tokyo already mention to him before that Energy drink are bad for his heath especially if his expecting." Isshin said.

"Oh. What else he not to pose to eat and drink?" Shinji and Grimmjow asked. "Well… There a lot of it… No junk food is not good for his and his babies health, Coffee is out of the question, Alcohol is out too… There a lot of list that he should and shouldn't eat… Should and shouldn't do to… and ichigo since your having another set of twins I suggest you double your meal since your going to be feeding for two… And is better to eat health meal so that your morning and evening sick would slow down a bit… And can I ask what you eat this morning?" Unohana asked. Ichigo blushed.

"I eat a normal meal this breakfast, a pancake, egg, bacon, a toasted breed, ham and a milk, then I had a hamburger and fried, chicken stick and a garlic breed with juice at lunch then had a Potato chip, pizza and apple juice for sneak this afternoon and yes I know that what I eat this lunch and afternoon wasn't health and is probable the reason for my evening sickness, I haven't eaten anything that was unhealthy still this morning and afternoon when my cousin and I went out but I didn't know that I was pregnant still I vomit just now that made me think that I was pregnant again." He said. Unohana and Aizen sighed in relief. "That explain why where having evening sickness, but we shouldn't be feeling relief since your still going to have a morning or evening sick for the next week or a month?. For the meantime, try to eat something heath for the babies." Unohana said as ichigo nodded as she turns to face Grimmjow and said.

"Grimmjow, make sure your wife eat a health food everyday to keep the babies and himself health okay?" She asked as Grimmjow nodded. "Well I guess that for now." She said as she printed the ultrasound and handed it to ichigo who gladly took it and looked at it. She soon turns the machine off as she got up. "Well we should get back downstairs to celebrate the New Years Eve…" She said. "What about ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. Everyone turned to look at ichigo who were to busy looking at the printed picture of his ultrasound to notice their stared. "ichi?" Grimmjow called as ichigo turned to look at his husband. "Yes?" he asked. "ichigo, are ya okay enough ta make it downstairs or do ya want ta stay here and have a rest fer awhile?" he asked. ichigo shook his head.

"I'm fine now, so can I go back downstairs?" he asked Grimmjow who looked at him before sighing and helped his wife to stand up slowly as they all went back downstairs to tell the great new. When they said the new everyone where happy and congratulate the two couple and soon to be parents again. Everyone congratulate them expect for one person behind the grown who was wearing a white hoodie jack and a black pants as the person hand clenched in a fist. 'How dare he!. I won't allow it!. Your baby going down ichigo, I swear I make you pay for stealing my Grimm' the person thought. "Loly. Let's get out of here before they saw or noticed us." A female voice asked as Loly tched and went out of the party room and into the hallway with his sister. She was about to go at the exit door when four people stopped them in the front door of the mansion hallway.

"Don't think we didn't notice ya, ya bitch!" a male with an eye-patch said as the other one went to grab Loly neck as he hole her still and dragged her else where away from where the party was. "Oi where ya going, Ulquiorra? The Boss is in the party room" Nnoitra asked. "Away from the party room, ichigo doesn't need to pressure himself now that his pregnant again, and seeing this two would only upset him. I'm taking this two somewhere where I can keep an eye on them. Nnoitra, Stark you two come with me and bring Meloly, Tasle go inform this to our Boss but make sure that ichigo won't hear it. Understood?" Ulquiorra said as Nnoitra younger brother nodded and went to inform their Boss.

TBC…

ME: Waai~ a fluffy and good news chapter. Ichi pregnant again~. XD

And I can't believe it!. The other day ago when I check the voting poll is was a tie between A and B and now A was winning!. Waii. Look like everyone wants them to have another set of twin's baby boy eh?, I'm sorry to those who vote for B... Oh and can I know who and how many did vote for A and B so that I can count it? And judge it myself and so that I can know which and who voted for the both? Or how many wanted for the A or B? 'Cause freakishly only a few people did vote but that okay. I just wanted to know who's voted it, okay? And please no need to be angry? I just simple just wanted to know and hear your opinions. :D

And yes It might be my idea to have them have another baby, and have them have a set of twins again, but…. My two bestfriend who were reading my Grimmichi mpreg where having an argument. Why? Because my best friend A wanted them to have twins baby boy again while my other bestfriend B want them to have twin's baby girl. And the C and D was my idea. They didn't mind that idea but… And my friend from DA wanted them to have a twin's baby girl too… But I don't know what you guys want them to have and so I made the polling vote and since polling A won.. I'm sorry for those who vote for the B but I going to which one is the winner and the one that won was the polling A soo… Yea… I'm Sorry to those who were hoping for the B. But I hope you will understand and would continue to read my story still the end :/ But don't worry I'll let them have another baby after second one is born… So I it would be fair for those who picked the B poll. :D.

Ichigo: *Gaped his mouth open.* You made me pregnant again?.

Me: Why not? Everyone wants you guys to have another baby… And since polling A won! You guys are going to have another set of twins again… And well I hope everyone liked this fluffy chapter and now that the fluffy chapter is done is time to go back to the LOLY's arc… is will be the last Loly's arc. And well go on to the new one after that. Well that for now!. Hope you all liked this chapter.

Ichigo: *Still gaping his mouth open in shock from the new*…

Me: *sweatdrop at ichigo* Uh… Okay.. Don't forget to Read and Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? Well Ja nee minna-san! ^_^ *give everyone a baked Blueberry chesses cake.* :D.


	16. Chapter 14

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 14 of Do You Remember. Oh and to let's you know, I made a fanart of ichigo with one of his twins son in his arms, I'll post it tomorrow morning once I get the scanner to work!. ^^. I post the link of it on my profiles for you all to see it!. :D. Well then? Let's get it started?. And PS: Please do review!. I mean it!. :/. *give cookies to everyone*

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

-0-

Chapter 14: Grimmjow's POV

Yesterday meeting with the cop was a fucking troublesome, they told me that they found another one of Loly's victims in the underground train station with her stomach been ripped open, the person who found it said that he found the body on the side way of the train station near the restroom an hour ago, he even said that the woman body been ripped open as someone stolen her baby inside it. Ugh. Just seeing the photo of it made me sick and angry at Loly, she definitely need a medical help a metal one. I lay on the coach with my palm hand on my check while the other one was messaging my forehead. I loosen the tie on my neck and throw my coat on the other side of the coat as I cursed over it.

"Grimm?" I heard ichigo calling me and saw him standing on the doorframe. "Hey babe." I said as he smiled and went toward me as I wrap my right arms around his waist. "Hi dear. Why the long face? Did something bad happen at work?" he asked me as I shook my head. "No. Nothing like that… is just… The cop found another victim of Loly on the underground train station with the woman stomach been ripped open. The cops are still looking for the missing baby." I said and saw him frowned down at me.

"And? What about the meeting at the Hueco Mundo?" he asked which I frowned. He told me that he had the right to know everything that happen in the meeting since his going to be my wife soon and that he's going to be the next Heir to his Mafia family. I sighed and told him that I don't think that he wasn't ready yet; he stared at me and told me his reason. I was about to give a smart ass answer when he give me those look, those determine and serious look as I stared at his honey brown eyes and sighed and give up as I told him 'fine, that I will bring him with me when we have another mafia family meeting.'

The next day I drove us to school in my Jaguar XF 2008 car. And yea I'm in the mood to use that car instead of my Bumblebee car. Ichigo was fixing his bag inside the car while I drove us to school. When we got there I parked the car on the school parking lot as we got out of the car holding hand as we went inside the school building, Ichigo was gripping my hand a little too tightly. I rubbed his hand to soothing him a bit. He clamed down as we walked inside the school hallway and went to our respective locker. As I walked I notice Ichigo was following me, I was confuse at first and lets him do what he wants as he follow me to my locker.

I pretend not to notice him as I open my locker and put my stuff inside. I peaked a little and saw him opening someone locker? I cooked an eyebrow at him as I watch him, Why would he open someone locker? Isn't his locker on the other side of the hallway where the first and second year locker room? He was busing putting his stuff on someone—Wait! Why is he putting his stuff on someone else locker room? I just continue watching him as he seem to be in a deep thought while putting his stuff inside someone locker, I wonder what bothering him?. I shrugged and continue to put my stuff inside my locker; I could even feel him staring at me.

"Yes babe?" I asked, I heard him squeaked a bit as a smile from on my face. Oh, I made him felt a bit uneasy eh? I smirked at the thought, no one had made ichigo squeak like that before, I feel special! Lol. I turn to glance at him. "I…" He said as he mumbles something. "I want t-to know…W-What inside y-your locker…. G-Grimm." He said in a shy smothering tone. I smirked and chuckle as I motion for him to come and see it for himself, he did so, he paled when he saw his naked picture all over my locker wall, well some of them where a naked picture of him while others where a half naked picture of him, in his P.E uniform and one from the shower room as he bathed himself with soap, his hair was down and wet, with a happy smile grace on his lips. Damn, just seeing those pictures made me turn on. I looked at my fiancé and saw him blush.

"Like what ya see, babe?" I asked as I wiggle my eyebrow suggestively at him. "You're a pervert you know that?" He said while blushing. I smirked as I watch him looking at his photo on my locker wall as I said. "Ah, but you love this prev. Ichi-go." I said in a sing song tone. He blush while glaring at me and was about to say something when we heard someone gasped behind us we turn around and saw a female student passing by and stopped with her mouth gaped open when she saw the picture in my locker, Her face was red as she nosebleed and soon fainted. I shook my head at her.

Damn. Isn't me or that girl is a pervert?

I closed my locker and lock it as I grabbed my fiancé hand, dragged and take him to his classroom, when we got to his classroom I gave him my 'See you later' kiss as I went to my own classroom upstairs where the 3rd and 4th year classroom were.

I sat in my chair as Yorichi began to start the lesson, Yeah, Yorichi is the teacher for the 3rd and 4th year student in our school, She continue to talk about English history as I stared at the window broadly while picking my nose as I listening to her lesson, a minute later an chock hit my head as I turn around and saw Yorichi glaring at me as everyone in the classroom where giving me a coughing laugh, I was about to snap and told them to shut up when my cellphone vibrate on my pants pocket as I pull it out and saw a message from my fiancé I open it and read it under my desk as Yorichi continue with her lesson.

-Hey love, how are you holding up at your classes? I'm board and missed you already-

He's text-ed it as I smiled and reply back.

-Aww, poor babe, and no my class aren't fun at all, Yorichi keep talking about English history and blah, blah, blah. And I miss you ta babe. Can I have yer asses later on at lunchtime in the rooftops? I wanna squeeze and lick it, in fact I'm horny right now, want ta come inside ya. *wiggle eyebrow*-

I typed it and send it to him while looking at Yorichi-sensei who where busy explaining the lesson while writing something on the board. Minute later he replied back as I read his message.

-aww… To bad for you and aunty Yorichi lesson isn't boring, not at all. And no you may not squeeze my butt or lick it at the rooftops where everyone and can see it you pervert!-

He replied as I chuckle quietly on my sit and replied back.

-Aww, yer no funny, babe. Oh by the way, wanna go and explore our soon ta be Hueco Mundo hideout tonight after the meeting or before? I could give ya a tour? :D-

I typed and send it. I smiled when I though about taking my fiancé a tour inside the Hueco Mundo underground hideout, a chock hit my head again as Yorichi was glaring at me and said. "May I know what you are smiling about Mr. Jeagerjaques, and don't get cocky smart ass on me just because you're my nephew fiancé doesn't mean I won't put you on a denotation with your weird behavior in my class." She warned as I frown and nodded my head as she gave me one last glare before continue the lesson.

After a class was lunchtime, I glared at ichigo fake-ly, he cooked an eyebrow at me and snapped. "What?" he asked. "Why did ya bring them here? Now I can't squeeze yer asses in the broad daylight if they are here, watching ya squirmed beneath me? I said as I teased him as he blushed hard. Renji and the rest of his cousin expression were priceless. "You told him to fuck your butt in the board daylight at the school rooftops?" Renji asked in disbelieve. Haha! I can't believe Renji actually believe my joke and teasing toward my fiancé?

"NOO!. What do you think I'am his whore?" my fiancé said as he snapped as his face was red. Everyone laughed at him. "No but this isn't the first time we see ya two making out." Shiro joked, which made ichigo's eyebrow twitched as I laughed at Shiro joke. "Ya want us ta have a making out season here in the rooftop and in front of ya?" I asked as I saw ichigo blushed while Shiro nodded his head and smirked at me which I return the favor by smirking at him.

"GRIMMJOW! I'm so not gonna let's you fuck me here in front of our cousin and friend. Doesn't mean that were a couple now doesn't mean we should do this in the open you jerk!" He snapped and was about to storm out of the rooftop still I wrapped my arms around his waist and turn his head to face me as I kissed him. He moaned and soon kissed me back, we heard everyone on the rooftop heavily a sigh as they ignore us and do whatever they were doing. When I broke the kiss as I looked at him and said. "Sorry, I went a little taa far." I said. He shook his head and kisses me on the lips as he said.

"Is okay." He said he was about to kiss me again. "Oi! Can we just have lunch ya two?" Shinji complained, we both blinked then blush as we deiced to join the other for lunch.

After school I brought ichigo with me to our Mafia family meeting in Hueco Mundo hideout. Ichigo stared at the building in awe. When we got inside ever employ welcome me with the: "Good evening Grimmjow-sama." As I tour Ichigo around the build all the way to the underground bass where everything was there, I saw him the training room, the GYM, Laboratory room, Computer room, the Investigation room and ETC.

The last place I took him was the meeting room. Uncle Aizen, Dad, and my cousin and their father was there alone with the other part of our Mafia family bosses. I lead ichigo to our seat and said. "I'm sure you all are curious as ta who this lovely person with me tonight." I said as I was about to continue explaining when the front door open again and saw the Soul Society Mafia family came in to join the meeting with us. "Nice of you to finally join us, The Soul Reaper mafia family." My dad said. Isshin roll his eyes at my dad and said. "Geeze, thanks for the welcoming, Arturo-san." He said broadly.

"My pleasure, is good to finally see both our family are having a meeting here together with the other mafia family as well, isn't it not?" Uncle Aizen said as everyone nodded their head. "Indeed." Shinji's dad said as he grinned at my uncle. Just then the door slammed open. Ichigo flinched at the loud slam of the door as Shinji came in saying. "Oh hey everybody sorry I'm—" He said only to stop and blinked his eyes when he saw my berry, then he grinned and said. "Nice ta see ya join us fer the meeting, ichigo-kun!" he teased as I saw my fiancé sunk low on his chair. I cooked and eyebrow at him.

"Grimmjow-sama… Dose this mean this young man is your—"Zommari, he one of the most helpful mafia members of our family alone side with the Schiffer's family. Well mostly because Ulquiorra's father is my aunty husband. Alice Aizen was Ulquiorra's mother who was married to Ulquiorra's father and had him, Ulquiorra was their only child. Yeah, all of my cousins are an only child expects for Szayel and Nnoitra and Hailbel and Stark who had a younger brothers and sisters. Well enough about that.

"Yes, I like ya all ta meet my fiancé and the Soul Reaper next heir ta their throne. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but that won't be his surname soon when we get marriage." I said as I saw my fiancé blushed. Heh, his being cute again with that blush on his face. "Ah, yes. I heard that your wedding will be this coming December 20?" Baraggan said as I nodded my head. "Yes, we'll be inviting all the other Mafia family to our wedding since it will be official." I said. "Judging by your fiancé reaction, I'm guessing you haven't told him about whose gust will be attending your wedding, Grimmjow-sama." Muramasa said. I blinked then sighed as I bend down to whisper in my fiancé ears and said.

"Sorry, I forgot ta tell ya, I explain it later when the meeting is over." I said as he blinked then looked at me as I sat down and stared seriously at everyone and said. "Now, is not the time ta talks about mine and ichigo's wedding, why don't we get on with the discussion, hm?" I asked as everyone nodded their head as we began to meeting. Zommari mention something about someone attacking our other mafia family in Italy again which caught me my attention and asked who the attacker was, he said that they still don't know who their leader is. But he did mention something like they were part of the Alvirne's family that managed to survived when we invaded their hideout a week ago.

Tch. I had made sure that no one would survived that time during our attack?. Shinji had offered to do the job in tearing them down. Mean to kill them. Which I didn't mind, but… From the way Ichigo was gripping his hold on my arms beneath the chair, I don't think he liked the idea about Shinji killing someone. So I had asked Baraggan to do the job which made Shinji shocked since I had refused his offer and complain still I motion my head toward ichigo who was looking uneasy about it as he sighed and get the messaged and let's Baraggan do the job for him. After the meeting we went home as I explain everything to ichigo about whose coming to our wedding.

Then on December 10 we went to Tokyo since on December 20 is our wedding day, We got to the Panetra Hotel and when we got their mom had order me and ichigo to not see each other still our wedding day come, which I stared in shock at her as she reasoned it with me and agreed to her, the twins stayed with mom and dad, mom and dad said that we can come visit the twins at their room whenever we want so is wasn't a problem. I stayed in my own room in the hotel and stared outside the window and saw that is was snowing, I saw Shiro, Renji, Ikkaku and Shinji having a snow ball fight outside the lager backyard we had in the hotel, the twins are with them too, playing in the snow along with Yorichi and her children and aunty Unohana and Uncle Aizen was watching them playing in the snow.

Oh, and I forgot the twins are now 12 month old, I watched the twins play with Yorichi's children. I sighed. Damn. I'm bored!. I went out of my room and went to the backyard where my twins son were playing, when I got there, Alto notice me and begin to smile and make baby noises which I smiled at him as he claps his hand and tried to walk on his own, I stop on my spot and bend down as I watch my son walking on his own toward me. I even encourage him to keep going.

"Come on, Alto! Ya can do it! Come ta Daddy." I said as he smiled and giggles as he walked toward me slowly all by himself, everyone who were in the snow filed stopped doing what they were doing and stared at us and gasped in joy when they saw Alto started to walk on his own toward me, when Alto finally reach me as I embrace him in my arms, everyone clapped and perished him which he smiled shyly and claps his hand and squealed a loud 'Yah'. I kissed his check as he chuckle and hugged me which I return the favor by hugging him back.

"Dada, look!" he said as he pointed to the snow beneath us as I smiled and said. "Yes, that a snow!. Come on, say 'snow'" I said as he looked confuse at me, blinking his eyes and said the word. "Sn….Snow?" he said and looked up at me as I nodded my head as he repeat the word. "Snow, snow, Snow!" he giggle and clap his hand as he touch the snow beneath us which he lets it go and wince from the cold contact of the snow in his glove which I chuckles as he whine in my arms. "Dada, snow cold." He said which I nodded.

"Yes, snow is cold, here! Let's daddy make ya a snowball." I said as I grabbed a mouthful of snow in my hand and form them a shape of circle and show it to him, he smiled, squealed and patted the snowball in my hand. I turn around and saw Nnoitra walking toward us, I smirked and looked down at my son and said. "Here, Alto watch daddy throw the snowball at uncle Nnoi." I said, when Nnoitra was near us I throw the snowball in his face as he made a 'Eepp' sound and fall to the ground with a soft thump I laughed at Nnoitra who grunted in annoyance, even Alto squealed at Nnoitra. Nnoitra wiped the snow off of his face and glared at me.

"So not funny, you dork!" he said which I shrugged. "Dada, ball!" Alto said as he tugged the sleeve of my coat jacket, I looked down at him as he grabbed a mouthful of snow in his tiny hand and dumped them on my hand as he tried to form the snow into a ball. Oh, he wants me to make him a snow ball? I asked myself as I made a small snowball for Alto to grasp with and give it to him, he throw the snowball on Nnoitra only to fall near Nnoitra's feet, Nnoitra cooked an eyebrow at my son. "How the heck did he know how ta throw a snowball?" Nnoitra asked. I shrugged and said. "Show him how too." I said Nnoitra glared at me.

"Yer teaching him ta throw a snowball?" he asked which I nodded. "Yer lucky yer fiancé is not here ta see this or else yer dead if Berry saw ya teach yer kids ta throw stuff at people." Nnoitra said which I shrugged.

On December 20, this is it! The day come! The day that I will marry ichigo!. I stared at my groom suit in awe, I heard from mom that ichigo was the one who picked that suit for me when they where looking for ichigo wedding gown and mine suit.

Damn! It looks cool. It has a gray vast with stripped tie in a black, white and… Teal color. I took one last slip of my can of soft drink before putting the empty can in the bin, I went to put on my silky black boxer and my white wife beater and finally put on the suit pants, I soon put on the white sleeve shirt and went to the mirror to fix the tie, when I was done fixing the tie I put on the gray vast and coat as I grab a comb and gel as I fixed my hair. When I was done fixing myself I went to the coach and played with my DSi while waiting for someone to tell me that is was time to go? When I turn on my DSi I began to play Mario game when someone knocked on the door.

"Yo!" Nnoitra said as I turn around and saw him coming inside the room and close the door behind him. Nnoitra was wearing his bridegroom suit with his hair tie in a loosen braid and was also wearing a lager plain black eye-patch, if your wondering why he always wear an eye-patch?

Is because he got huge scar on his eyes, the eyelid of his left eyes got damage so he can't see on his left eyes and that why he tried to cover it, he got that scar on one of our Mafia mission and went on a reckless mood and accidentally got that scar, it took month for his eyes to heal but the scar remind on the left side of his face and eyes. It really huge and deep scars. Kind to think of it, ichigo never asked me on how I got this scar on my chest? I shrugged he probable had forgotten about asking me or just pretend to not notice it or didn't ask for the fear of bring up those bad memories I had when I got this scar? I shrugged again and sighed. Nnoitra stared at me.

"Ya know what? Yer're probable the only person here, who is really clam and not panicking at all… Should ya be more like? I don't know? Nervous, excited, happy or something since yer getting marriage now? I mean ichigo was looking all nervous and excited while yer on the other hand where clam." He said. I sighed and press the pause button of the game that I was playing and turn to look at Nnoitra.

"I'm nerous and excited… is just that I need something ta distracted me from all this nervousness that I'm feeling right now. And I'm still worried since that Loly Bitch is still out there? I just hope that she won't ruin my wedding with ichigo." I said truthfully. Is it true that I'm nervous and excited about the wedding, but I'm more worried about what would Loly do next? I mean she'll probable be mad at ichigo for stealing me from her?. But I don't even like that bitch, not even a bit. I mean she totally scream whore to me unlike ichigo? My ichi is different from any of those girls that I dated before in the past. "Ah well." Nnoitra said. I went back to play with my video game. "What games are ya playing, Grimm?" Nnoitra asked.

"Mario." I answer. Just then the front door opens as we saw dad coming inside the room. "Yo boys!... Hm? What this? How come here is so quite? I mean on ichigo's room where filled of people congratulating him on his wedding day!" Dad said. Eh? Wow! That probable gonna make Berry nervous if they keep it up!. I shrugged. "I dunno? Probable because everyone is taa scared ta come and talks ta me?" I said. "Kind ta thinks of it? ya do look scary all the time. I guess me and the rest of yer family are already gotten use ta yer bad attitude and all!" Nnoitra said. Both pops and I sighed. Just then I heard an organ sound filling the room.

"Guess the mass already started! Come Grimmjow, is time!" Pop said as I give him my most happy grin. "Yea, let's get the wedding started!" I said. When I walk the hallway of the ceremony I saw plenty of our mafia family from all over the world where there as they bowed down to me, even the Soul Society mafia family was there too.

I went to the front where the priest was as I watch the flowers, ring bearer, bridesmaid and bridegroom went and walked inside holing hand with their partner. I wanted to laugh at Shiro, and Renji stupid and funny expression on their face they were wearing a bridesmaid dress, it's was priceless but I control myself from making a fool of myself in front of our guest and just stand there with a smirk on my face. Soon the songs change into something lovely and sweet, when I realize what the next song was? It was the Cannon Pachelbel, one of the very popular songs in the 1700 century. I yawned.

Who would pick that song for our wedding? I asked myself and stared when I saw someone very beautiful walking through the hallway of the ceremony, I gaped then blinked my eyes when I realize that the beautiful person who was walking the hall was my soon to be wife, ichigo! 'OMG! My Ichigo! He looks so beautiful!' I though as I stared at my wife in his beautiful yet dashing plain wedding gown, it was a tube with a teal ribbon near his chest, he had a glove on his arms.

And bouquets on both his hand as Isshin his father took his hand and lead him closer to me. Mom and dad hugged berry as isshin hug him too and lead him more closer to me as I reach my hand for him to take as he blush and took my hand, we looked at each other eyes as I reach my other hand to cupped his check as I whisper. "Ya look beautiful, Ichigo!" I said as he blushed and smile. "Thank you dear, you look dashing and handsome in your suit." He said which I smiled at him, and then we went toward the priest. As the ceremony began.

(AN: I'm skipping the rest of what the priest will say and get on with the 'I do' part. -_-")

Jinta came and hand us our wedding ring as I put the ring on ichigo's middle finger while he did the same to me as we looked at each other eyes. "And now, Do you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques accept Ichigo Kurosaki as your beloved wife to riches and poor till death do as part?" the priest asked as I nodded my head, never keeping my eye off of my wife and said.

"I do." I saw ichigo smiled at me. "And do you Ichigo Kurosaki accept Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as your honorable and beloved husband to trick and thin till death do as part?" the priest asked ichigo who smiled at me and squeezed my hand and said. "I do." He said. "I now pronounce you husband and… Wife! You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. "Gladly!" I said as I brought ichigo, my wife closer to me and cupped his chin as I kissed him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around his waist. The crowd around applause and cheer at us. After the wedding we went to where the party held. When we got there, Uncle Kisuke, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Uyruu, dad and everyone came to congratulation us. Keigo slapped my wife back making ichigo to cough as he said,

"Congratulation my man!" he said. "Thank Keigo." Ichigo said. Rukia came as she slapped ichigo on the back too who complain as she said her congrats which made me grinned my teeth in happiness. Wah! Ichigo as a Mrs. Jeagerjaques? I like it!. Sound appealing and sexy. Heh. She turns to me and said. "Hey, Take good care of this idiot here alright, Grimmjow?" she said which made me smirk and nodded my head. Soon dad came and told us to get the dinner started as we went inside the ballroom. Dad went to pick up a microphone and said.

"Before I say anything? We would like to say thank you to those people who attend my sons wedding today and for tonight party. And before we have our dinner? I would like to congratulate my son and his wife! Well then Congratulation on your wedding my boy and have lot of loving life and kids with your wife." Dad said which made ichigo to blush. "To our new CEO heir and Hueco Mundo heir congratulation on your wedding, Cheer!" Dad said as all of us cheer.

After dinner was the throwing the bouquet as I watch ichigo my wife throw the bouquet to his bridesmaid who were gathering around to try and catch the flower but sadly and funny because the flower ended up in Renji hand who looked shock as he gasped then Glared at my wife who grinned at him.

Soon is was my turn to throw the grater as I pull it off of my wife legs and was about to throw it to some of my Bridegroom when ichigo whisper to me to throw it at Byakuya as I did, byakuya catch it as he stared in horror at it then glared at us. After that was our first dance. But before we had our dance I sung a song for him only him. When I was done singing I saw ichigo looking happy and was about to cry with joy, I went toward him and grabbed his hand and kissed it as I smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back as his whisper.

"I love you." to me. Soon we had our first dance. In the middle of our dance ichigo said that he want us to starts convincing to have our second baby by tonight in our honeymoon which I agreed, as I kissed him as he giggle, we were about to have another kiss when we heard a firework outside the ballroom. We stared and saw plenty of beautiful and colorful fireworks up in the sky. Everyone where so caught up in the firework to notice us having a lustful and heated kiss. We broke the kiss when Luppi told us to look at the window and saw a firework letter form Nnoitra and Shinji as we snapped and scream those moron names as they came back inside the party room grinning like an idiot. After the party was over, we went to have our honeymoon us ichigo and I had our first sex without any condom use.

We had sex for the past 4 hours before we finally get tired and fall asleep in each other arms. The next day I wake up was around 7am, I stared at my now wife as I played with his hair and left a note for him, hours later ichigo wake up and came out of the bedroom and went to the living room of our hotel room, as I gaped at his sexiness, he was only wearing my wife beater and his female lacy underwear.

After he was done eating breakfast we had another unprotected sex.

Then on December 24 and 25 we had our Christmas party alone with mine and ichigo's mafia family and friend, ichigo groaned and I got worried as I asked him what wrong? He answers me that it was nothing that he just felt light-headache. I keep on glancing at him to make sure that he was okay. Soon I gave him his gift as he was happy about it, then later at night we have another love making without the use of the condom again.

Then news years came. I was downstairs talking to our guest. Ichigo had excuse himself and went back upstairs to our room. Shinji went upstairs too to go check up on my wife and came back downstairs a minute later and asked Aunty Unohana to come with him upstairs. I cooked an eyebrow at them. An hour later Unohana came back in the party room and whisper something to uncle Aizen.

Uncle Aizen eyes widen in shock at something aunty said. Aizen was about to leave the party rooms still my dad and uncle Kisuke asked him on what going on? Then uncle said something that shocked both my dad and uncle Kisuke as they asked him again as uncle sighed and nodded his head and answer them. I was curious so I went forward and asked them what wrong as dad told me that it was nothing and that everything was okay, I frowned and told him to stop the shit and told me the true still uncle Aizen finally said that ichigo my wife, was feeling sick and that he think that he might be pregnant again? I blinked once, twice before snapping.

"HE'S WHAT?" I asked Shockley and in disbelieve. "Well… Unohana did say that he was… Uh… Vomiting in the bathroom sinks… And… Well." Uncle said. "No! Scratch that I'm going upstairs." I said as I walked my way up the stairs. 'Could it be? Could my berry be pregnant again with our second child?.' I thought as I smiled. I went to our bedroom and heard someone vomiting in the bathroom, I dashed their and saw my wife vomiting in the sink. I saw Shinji rubbing ichigo's back as my wife moaned in pain and stopped vomiting and was panting heavily as he sighed in relief when he stopped vomiting.

"Ya done? Are ya sure yer not gonna—" Shinji said only to stop when my wife vomit on the sink again. I saw Shinji sighed. "Just how many did ya eat this morning and lunch time?" he asked. "Un.. 6 meals at breakfast, 9 at lunch and had a bit of snack this afternoon… Then had cookies awhile ago before the party started." My wife said which I widened my eyes. The heck? Ichigo doesn't eat that much! What going on? "Good grief.. I think ya eat taa much!" Shinji said. As he rubbed ichigo's back again when berry vomit on the sink again. "ichi?" I asked as ichigo turn around and widen his eyes when he saw me. "What wrong?" I asked as I frowned and bend down as I copped his check. He clamed down and lead into my touch.

"Nothing much.. Is just that… I think were having another baby." He said. I stopped stroking his check and stared at him while blinking my eyes then soon smiled. "Really?" I asked as he nodded. "Hm-mm… But I'm not sure yet, aunty Unohana said that she'll call uncle Aizen and bring the ultrasound here to check up on me if I'm expecting again." Berry said. He groaned and began to vomit on the sink agin, I rubbed his back gently as he vomit one last time, I heard uncle Aizen sighed behind us as ichigo stopped vomiting, uncle went forward as he bent down and put his hand on ichigo's forehead. I went to flash the toilet. "You okay ichigo?" uncle asked. ichigo nodded his head. "Yea, I'm fine now, now that my stomach empty." Ichigo said. He got up slowly and blinked as he smiled in relief. Just then aunty Unohana came back with a machine? What that? She blinked then smiled when she notice everyone where inside our bedroom. "Well.. Is seemed that everyone were worried about ichigo." She said.

"Well come on ichigo, laid down on the bed." She said as ichigo nodded his head and lay down on our bed. I went to him and grabbed his hand. Aunty went to settle the machine, from the look of it? I think is an Ultrasound? "Lift your shirt up a bit, ichigo" Aunty said as ichigo nodded and lift his shirt up a bit. Aunty put a gel on the transducer as he began to run the thing on my wife belly as ichigo whine from the cold contact of the gel, Aunty was looking at the monitor of the Ultrasound and.. Well we saw a small dot. Wonder what that thing is? "Ah!" Aunty said as she giggles and smiled. "Congratulation ichigo." She said sweetly as ichigo frozen. Eh? What going on? "You mean I'm…." Berry asked. Aunty nodded his head. "Uh… Dear isn't me or are they two of them?" uncle Aizen asked. We all turn to look at the monitor again and to our surprise uncle was right, they're two of it. "Oh my.. Two of them?. Twins?" aunty said Shockley. Eh?

"What?" ichigo asked in disbelieving? "Look like you and Grimmjow are having another set of twins in the family again." Aunty said. I froze on my spot. EH? You mean? MY wife is actually pregnant again?. You mean those sex we being doing without condom actually work? And dose that mean those small dot are our baby inside ichigo? Yah! I'm a father again! Sweet! Then aunty began to ask something to ichigo which made him blush as he answers her question. "Oh, dear, that mean you're 1 week and a half going to your 2 week of pregnancy." Aunty said.

Eh? So my wife is now 1 and half week in his pregnancy stage? Soon ichigo began to explain something. Then uncle Aizen said that the baby where developing perfectly fine and health inside my wife body. But he did warn ichigo to stop taking his Hyperventilation pill just to be safe. Which caught me my attention. So.. I have to make sure he won't have any hyperventilation during his pregnancy? I sighed in relief when berry said that he had stopped taking that pill a month ago on that Loly's incident.

But then uncle said that we shouldn't relax because his Hyperventilation might come back after his childbirth with our second child which I frowned. Then uncle said that he'll need ichigo's blood simple to examine so that he can inform us on what ichigo's should take and not take. Then he mention us that ichigo should drink plenty of water and milk only. Shinji asked why just water and milk? Yea? I wonder that too? Then uncle explain that water is good for dehydration and milk is good for ichigo's bone to support his body during his pregnancy.

Then Shinji said that 'if it for dehydration why not lets him drink energy drink?' Everyone stared at him in shock as both uncle and aunty said that energy drink is bad for pregnant people it could cause damage or harm the baby during his or her development inside his/her mother's womb. Which I shiver. Okay! I have to make sure ichigo's won't go near any Energy Drink! But what scares me was what isshin said. That if I we let's ichigo drink an Energy Drink, he might have a miscarrying during his pregnancy which I didn't like it. Then Aunty asked what ichigo ate this morning and at lunch as ichigo began to explain that he had.

Pancake, egg, bacon, toasted breed, ham and milk for breakfast, Damn! That a lot already! Then he mention that he had a hamburger, fresh fried, chicken stick, garlic breed with juice then a potato chip and pizza with apple juice this afternoon. Damn!. Do pregnant people actually eat that plenty?

Then aunty explains the reason as to why my wife sudden vomiting, is because he wasn't eating any health food. Then aunty told me to make sure that ichigo was eating health food everyday, mean no junk food, no fatty food. After that we went downstairs to tell everyone the good new that my wife was pregnant again, everyone congratulation us, Nnoitra was happy to be an uncle again. Lol the bugger even his little brother Tesla was happy to hear it, even Shiro younger brother: Tensa was very happy and delighted to have another nephew or nice.

I talked some more with the other guest while Ichigo was with mother and her female mafia family friends talking about stuff that involve babies, I saw Tesla coming toward me and whisper something to me that made me widened my eyes in shock and gritted my teeth as I clench my hold on my glass of wine. I nodded at Tesla and excused myself as Tesla follow me; I went to Shinji and dragged him somewhere where no one will hear us. "What the heck? What day ya want now, Grimmjow?" Shinji asked a bit annoyed since I just dragged him out of the party room. "No time for argument. Listen, I want ya ta stay by ichigo side at all time fer now, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Tesla saw and capture Loly. They found her here inside the mansion spying on ichigo!" I said. "WHAT? That Bitch here? Where is she?" Shinji asked as he glared at me.

"She with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra in the basement with no window for them to escape. Now I want ya ta stay by ichigo side and make sure he won't get out of that party room still I come back, I'm gonna have ta deal with that bitch." I said as Shinji nodded as he gets what I mean. "Sure thing, King of our mafia family. I'll make sure the queen is safe in my care, go on and deal with that bitch.. And… Give her a hard punch fer me, will ya? She deserves it from that prank she done ta ichigo!" He said as I nodded. Shinji went back inside the party room. I told Tesla to inform my dad and Uncle Aizen alone with ichigo's father and Kisuke. They need to know this as he nodded and bow his head and excused himself and went back inside the party room to inform my dad. I made my way to the underground basement where Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were.

When I got there I saw both Loly and Meloly tied in the chair with chain around their waist, legs and arms. I close the door behind me. "Yo boss!" Nnoitra said as he had his favorite knife weapon in his hand as he played with it. Even Ulquiorra had his katana in his arms and was aiming from Loly's neck. "Grimmjow, you came for me did you? I know it! You never really did like that bitch, you only wanted him because he got pregnant with your kids and felt responsible about it!" Loly said as I glared at her. How dare she? How dare she calling my wife a bitch? I went forward and slapped her check hard and screamed.

"YO BITCH! MY WIFE, ICHIGO ISN'T A BITCH LIKE YA!" I yelled as I slapped and punched her face, she yelped and screamed in pain. "And ichigo's being pregnant with my kids had nothing ta do with me wanting ta marry him, I loved him, that the reason why I married him. Because I loved him and fell in love with him, deeply. Don't ya get it? I don't want anything ta do with ya! I'm with ichigo now, were married and I don't need ya in my life, yer nothing but a hindrance in our life. Get lost or I might just order this two ta finish ya off? if ya value yer life so much then get out of my sight and never ever come back ever!." I said angrily. Nnoitra whistle as he grinned manically while Ulquiorra stayed clam. She glared at me.

"Never! You're lying! You're only saying that to keep up the deal with the Soul Society to marry their heir so that they won't kill your son, since ichigo got pregnant with your kids, I know for a fact that in the mafia world having an heir in the most important part of the bosses life to keep the bloodline remind and the family inherit to past down onto them, and I know you're not in love with that bitch!" She said. I slapped her hard on the check again, I was about to do another punching when.

"That enough, Grimmjow." Uncle Aizen voice stopped me. I tched in annoyance. "But she piss me off with her negative talk!." I said. I hear uncle sighed. "That fine." Uncle said. "So? What ya want us ta do with this bitch, boss? Uncle?" Nnoitra asked. I saw uncle eying me and said. "That is not my decision to make anymore, is Grimmjow decision to make now that he's is the new boss in the throne to our family, well? What do you want this 2 guardian of yours to do to her?" uncle asked me. I eyed Loly while I glared at her.

I was having a second thought. Should I ask both Nnoitra and Ulquiorra to finish her off? Or to take her to the Vizards Prison? You might be wondering why the Vizards prison? Shinji and the rest of his small family might look normal and a weak one? But in reality they are the Vindice of our mafia world, they take care of those who broke the law and put them in the deep underground prison where they where tortured you for eternity, or killed them, themselves is depend on them. And you might call there prison a Hellish world where no window, just a bed, bathroom and yourself for the rest of your life. And they are not on mine or the Soul Society side, but since Shinji became Ichigo best friend? I guess you could say they're on Ichigo's side. I message my forehead.

"Tesla, go get me Shinji, and tell him ta let's Stark keep an eye on my wife for me, for awhile, while I speak with Shinji." I said as Tesla nodded his head and went out of the room. Damn! I really, really need a smoke! But I can't! I promise ichigo to never smoke again. But damn! I need something to cool me down? I sighed and pull out my cellphone while waiting for Shinji to come as I began to play some games on my cellphone. Normal POV's Tesla walked out the basement room and went to the party room and saw Shinji talking with Unohana alone with ichigo. He went toward Shinji and whisper something that made Shinji frown.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Go call Stark and inform him." He said as Tesla sighed and nodded his head and went to look for Stark, he found him sleeping on the coach as his boyfriend Shiro was talking with Szayel and Di Roy about something funny and helpful. He kicked the coach that Stark been sleeping with as Stark groaned and peaked through his hand and saw Tesla frowning at him, he yawned and said. "What do you want, Tesla?" he asked. "Boss wants you to take place in keeping an eye on ichigo-sama." He said. Stark blinked. "But, isn't that to pose to be Shinji work?" he asked. "Yeah, but now Grimmjow want to talk something with Shinji in private, and he didn't want his wife to be alone without anyone there to protect him since his pregnant again!." he said. Stark rubbed his back head and sighed.

"What going on anyway? Grimmjow usually wouldn't send us his guardian on some baby-sitting mission, unless is involve Loly's." Stark said. "That because is it!." Tesla said which caught Shiro, Szayel and Di Roy attention as they stared and listen to what Tesla was about to say. "What do you mean by that?" Stark asked seriously. Tesla sighed and answer in a low and whisper tone that only the 5 of them could hear. "Apparently, Loly got inside the hotel without anyone noticing it, still I, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra notice it and capture her, she in the basements right now alone with our boss and uncle Aizen… Grimmjow-sama had asked for Shinji and wants to ask something from him in private." Tesla said. Shiro, Szayel, Stark and even Di Roy looked furious that Loly got inside the hotel. They all glanced at ichigo who were safe with Unohana talking something that made him giggles. Stark nodded his head and said.

"Alright, I keep an eye on ichigo!." He said. "And so do us!" Shiro, Di Roy and Szayel said as Tesla nodded and excused himself and went back to the basement. When he got there he saw there Boss (Grimmjow) alone with Aizen (their uncle) was talking with Shinji. "Well? What do ya think? Should we kill her, here or take her ta one of yer prison?" Grimmjow asked as Shinji thought of it for a moment. "Hmm.. If were going ta plan on killing her? Shouldn't we do that where all our Mafia family could see? Since this is a judgment trill?. But if we do that, ichigo might… saw it and get…" Shinji said as he sighed. "Might get freak out and had a hyperventilation and ended up having a massacring by accident duet to his shock? Is it?" Aizen said as Shinji nodded. "So we don't have a choice but ta put her and her sister in the Viszard hell prison?" Grimmjow asked disappointedly as Shinji nodded.

"Yes, and beside… I don't think ichigo wouldn't like the thought of us killing someone?" Shinji said as Grimmjow sighed. "He'll have ta understood in someway, is a mafia world his living now?" Grimmjow asked himself. "Take your time to think of a plan to make him understand Grimmjow. You have plenty of time? Let's say the whole 9 month before your second child is born? It's give you plenty of time to think it over weather to let's your wife know our rules, law and etc about the Mafia world." Aizen said as Grimmjow nodded. "Alright! Let's take Loly and Meloly ta the Viszard Prison for the meantime.. When ichigo is ready enough ta face the whole ordeal with this mafia thing? Then maybe we can disuse it with him about what do ta with Loly and her gang?" Grimmjow said as Aizen and Shinji nodded.

"Very well, do ya want us ta take them ta the prison now?" Shinji asked. Grimmjow nodded. "Yes please." Grimmjow said. Tesla blinked then butted in as he said. "If ichigo-sama doesn't want her death? Then why not let's Loly and Meloly stay in the prison for the rest of their life, in that way it'll be a fair deal?." Tesla said. Everyone in the room blinked. "Damn! Why haven't we though of that?" Grimmjow asked. "Maybe because we really hated her for hurting ichigo ta much?" Shinji said. Everyone sighed. "Whatever… Just do it, put them in prison for the rest of their life." Grimmjow said. "Alright." Shinji said as he pulls out his cellphone to call someone. "What do you want, idiot?" Someone yelled as Shinji pull the phone away from his ears as he's eyebrow twitched. He put the phone back and yelled. "Stop fucking screaming through the phone, Hiyori!. And FYI Grimmjow orders us ta put someone in our hellish prison for the rest of their life!" Shinji informed. "WHAT? WHO?" Hiyori yelled through the phone which made Grimmjow felt sorry for Shinji to have an ill-temper little sister.

"I SAID STOP SCREAMING ON THE FUCKING PHONE!" Shinji yelled back as he panted heavily and added. "And the person ta be taking through our hellish prison for the rest of their life is that Loly bitch!" Shinji said in a sing sung tone. "Eh?.. How come? Why?" Hiyori asked. Shinji sighed in relief when Hiyori didn't scream over the phone.

"Nnoi-baby, Ulquiorra and Tesla caught them sneaking inside the party room. Where are ya anyway? Didn't saw ya at the party room?" Shinji asked. Grimmjow roll his eyes at Nnoitra's nickname that Shinj's made. "Oh?. They got her eh? Heh. Sever her right!. Alright, will be there in a bit and I was with Yuzu and Karin in the backyard staying away from those entire adult crowded." Hiyori said. "Alright. Tell Hachi, Love, Rose, Lisa Kensei to get here, right now!" Shinji said. "Alright, alright! Sheeze…" Hiyori said before she hangs up. Grimmjow went to patted Shinji in the back.

"Suck ta be ya who had a weird little sister like her." Grimmjow said. Shinji rolled his eyes at Grimmjow. "Sheeze, thanks! She's not that bad once ya get ta know her well, and beside, she a pretty handy little sissy." Shinji said. "Whatever.." Grimmjow said and went back to where Loly was and saw her looking broadly. "Look likes yer going ta the Viszard prison for the rest of yer life!" Grimmjow said. Loly eyes widened. "NO!.. Why? Shouldn't it be ichigo in that prison? He's the bitch one not me!.. I have nothing to do with him. He's a monster and his babies should have just died!" She said which made both Grimmjow mad and was about to slap her in the check when Shinji, Kisuke, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Tesla placed their katana on her neck.

"Insult our queen and your death meat! Don't even try ta piss us off the Viszard Vindince." Shinji warned as he added. "Beside, we don't follow order from Grimmjow, Aizen or the Soul Society, the only person we follow and let's us order around is ichigo, his our boss even though I know that I'm the Viszard true boss, ichigo is still the one fer me." Shinji said. "But I didn't say I agreed ta Grimmjow in killing ya right now, but fer ichigo sake I rather not!. So yer going ta our prison cell for the rest of yer life, like it or not yer going, bitch!" Shinji said. As Shinji's guardian came in and take the girls with them and put both the girl hand a heavy handcuff. When they made outside they saw a prison transportation car. As Hachi pushed Loly inside the car and locked it tightly as both Love, Kensei drove the prisoner to the Viszard jail, a place where prisoner stayed, in their underground prison cell. Grimmjow sighed in relief.

'Finally! I can relax now that, that bitch is gone!. Look like everything between me and ichigo life will go smoothly from now on?.' Grimmjow thought. Shinji notice the look on Grimmjow and gave a small sad smile.

"I know what thinking?. But don't forget that there still those who survived the attack we did in Italy at the Alvirne's family mansion, so don't think ya can relax just yet." Shinji reminded him, Grimmjow sighed in frustration. "Please don't remind me! I still need ta focus on ichigo's condition now that his pregnant again." Grimmjow said.

"I guess yer right. So… What ya gonna do now? Yer going ta graduate soon?... Not ta mention that yer taking yer collage in Tokyo and leaving yer wife who going in his 3rd year of high school?" Shinji said. Grimmjow sighed sadly. "I'm still thinking about taking my collage there or not? But Dad said I need taa, for the family company and the Hueco Mundo sake… So I don't have a choice in it." Grimmjow said.

"Ah, well. At lest ya still have like what? Still May or june ta spend yer time with ichigo, plus july and august our summer time taa… Oh wait! If I remember pregnant people only lasted still 9 month, and during in the last month of 9 is the Labor Day, which mean that the day ichigo's will give birth ta yer second child, so? Let's see.. ya and ichigo had sex on the day yer wedding day? So the baby would starts ta fertilize on the next day after sex… ichigo probable going to have the baby in September…?" Shinji said. Grimmjow blinked.

"Wait!. Ichigo's going to be on his 5th month on may right?. So that mean… I won't get ta see my second baby being born since he'll give birth ta them on September!." Grimmjow whine. "Oh suck it up!. At less you get ta be with ichigo still on his 5th month of his pregnancy!" Hiyori said as she throws her sandals on Grimmjow's back head. "OW!. The heck was that fer ya bratz!" Grimmjow said. Hiyori was about to make a come when Shiro screamed. "Oi ya guys better get back inside the party room is almost past 10pm! And Grimm, ichigo been whine about wanting ya! Now get yer asses back here! I can't take ichigo's bitching anymore! I swear his mood swing is worst then the last time he was pregnant with the twins!" Shiro complained as everyone shut up and just went back inside the party room like everything was normal and okay.

When they got inside they saw everyone talking and gathering outside the backyard. Grimmjow saw ichigo whining and complain to the poor soul named Renji as Renji was looking tired, frustrated and pale. Toshiro was moving away from the very mood swing ichigo. Grimmjow sighed and went toward them. "Hey babe!" he said. Ichigo stopped bitching toward Renji and went to his husband and whine. "Grimm, where did you go?" he asked as he pouted and giving that puppy-dog-eye. "Erk…. Just went out for a fresh air…" He lied ichigo frowned. "You didn't go out for a smoke did you?" ichigo asked worried "No! I didn't! I swear I didn't went out for a smoke, ya know I made a promise ta ya ta never smoke again didn't I?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Good.. Cause the smell of smoking wouldn't be good for my health now that I'm pregnant again." Ichigo said as he put his head on his husband chest who wrapped his arms around ichigo's waist gently as to not harm or squeeze the baby that was growing inside his wife. Just then the fire work went off as everyone looked up and yelled the 'Happy News Year" to everyone. Grimmjow and ichigo looked up the sky as they shared a passionate kiss. Three days later they went back home in Karakura. Then three week later Stark, Shiro, Nnoitra and Shinji told their news that Shinji and Shiro were pregnant with Nnoitra and Shiro was pregnant with Stark kids by the help of Szayel's experiment, Grimmjow and ichigo where shock with the news and congratulate them and congratulate Szayel's with his successes work.

"It was nothing.. I just inject them to change Shiro and Shinji's sperm cell into egg cell 5 days ago after we go back home here, and they start to convince after I done injecting them the chemical the next day.. They should be able to give birth normally like any pregnant person do.." Szayel said. Renji whistle. Byakuya went toward him. "Szayel can you do the flavor and had Renji's sperm cell change into an egg cell for me so we can convince of our own? I mean I quite envy Grimmjow and ichigo who had their own child and are going to have their second, and it would be good so that ichigo's kid could have a play date in the future." Byakuya said which made Rukia squealed in delight since she going to be an aunty of her own. But unfortunately Renji was fond of the idea about him getting pregnant.

"Sure I can… But.." Szayel said as he glanced at Renji who were looking lost. "I don't think Renji liked the idea, Byakuya…" Szayel said. Rukia roll her eyes at Renji. "Oh don't worry about that!.. Just do it… Renji will get over it in duet time.. And beside, Byakuya already proposal to Renji to marry him." Rukia said. Everyone was silent for a while before they all eyed Renji who was sweating badly. "Renji how come you didn't tell your mother and I? I felt hurt!" Kisuke who is Renji father said. Renji eyebrow twitched. "I was going too…" Renji said as he glared at Rukia who grinned at him cutely. "Well then I'm happy for you my boy!" Kisuke said as he patted his eldest son back. "Wah? You mean you two don't mind me being gay?" Renji asked in disbelieve at him parents. "Eh? No your mother and I are okay with it. Beside your cousin ichigo is gay and were okay with it. Even Shiro and toshiro is.." Kisuke said.

"Wait! How did you know I was gay?" Toshiro asked surprise at how Kisuke know. "Is quite obvious since you don't hit or flirt with the girls. And beside your mother and father where okay with it. Even Zangetsu-nii where okay with his eldest son being gay, is not like he can do anything about it." Kisuke said. Shiro, Renji and Toshiro jaw dropped in shock. "Beside, Ryuuken didn't mind Uyruu being gay, since his dating one of Apollo kids who is Ryuuken's besfriend son… So it not really that much of a problem." Yorichi added. Everyone gaped at her word. "Isn't me or are we breeding ourselves? I mean Shiro is now pregnant with Stark's kids, Shinji pregnant with Nnoitra's kids, Toshiro dating Ulquiorra, Uyruu dating with Szayel.. ichigo is married and pregnant with Grimmjow's second kids. Expect for Byakuya who dating the head of the police station of the Soul Society mafia and Company family." Iifort said.

"Well, it can't be helped.. But this is a good news since both of the family are now working together, so is really not a problem if both side of the family, that their children are dating each other… in face I think is a good thing.." Amelia said. Everyone didn't mind it anymore and left it at that.

Ichigo's POV

5 month later. Is my 5th month of pregnancy Day 13, Phew? I was shock when I found out on January 1st that I was pregnant again. But sadly because on June 1st my husband going to graduate his high school and going to collage year in Tokyo on August. I'm still going to school even though I'm pregnant, I did coated my husband to let's me go to school even though that I was pregnant, everyone in school were shocked to hear that I was pregnant again.

Then the next day we got another interview at the Lance show again as we inform everyone their on the live show that I was pregnant again. They were very happy to hear of it. We were going to have our second child, and I even told them that I was pregnant with another set of twins, though I didn't inform them on what the baby's gender yet, because I still haven't had my monthly check up with uncle Aizen to know what the baby's gender is? Well enough about that, remember about the news last January that Shiro and Shinji's where pregnant too? Well they are in their 4 month of pregnancy now while I'm at my 5th. Renji too is pregnant, Byakuya finally convince him to let's them have their own kids, even Uyruu too is pregnant, both Renji and Uyruu are in their 3rd month of pregnancy. Aside from that everything went smoothly, and is the weekend today, both Grimmjow and I are in Uncle Aizen office for my daily check up.

The baby had stared kicking a few weeks ago. Oh! There they go again, kicking inside me. I run a hand on my enlarge stomach as a smile grace on my lips. Alto and Haine sometime put their head on my enlarger stomach and listen to their little sibling heartbeat inside me. Alto and Haine are now 17 month old, they're turning 1 years old this coming October 16. Since they are 17 month old? They are now able to walk on their own two feet and are able to speak a bit well. They can able to pick and put back there toys in their boxes or the cabin, which kind of cute.

Grimmjow and I even give them their own bed now since they started to climb up on their cribs which shock me in freight at first, so Grimmjow's parents had insist us on give the twins their own bed in their own room which was first their playground room that we turned it into their own bedroom now. I stiffed in my seat in on of the uncle Aizen's office as we waited for his assistance to call us if it was our turn. Grimmjow looked down at me.

"What wrong babe?" he asked worriedly, I shook my head. "No, nothing… Just been thinking…" I said as I rubbed my stomach again when I felt one of the baby kicked inside me. "Baby kicking again, ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he put his lager hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently to clam the babies inside me that were kicking inside. I sighed in relief when they stopped kicking. "Grimmjow, ichigo, come on in now! Is your turn!" a nurse said as both Grimmjow and I got up and went inside uncle office. "Oh, good morning you two!" Uncle Aizen said as he put down the paper he was reading. "So how are you doing this follow week ichigo?" Uncle asked. "Good, expect for the babies kicking inside me during the night while I sleep." I said. "Ah. That normally, some baby had the habit of kicking inside their mother during night time or in between your sleep. Tried to rubbed it gently still they clam down or let's Grimmjow do it." Uncle Aizen said as he got up.

"Alright, let's check how they are progressing." Uncle said as he motion for me to lay down on the bed as I did and lift my shirt up a bit. He put a gel on the transducer and began to run on my enlarger stomach as we all watch the monitor. "Hmm.. Look like they doing fine and health.." Uncle said as I watched at the monitor and saw my twin's babies moving inside me, a smile grace on my lips. We all giggle when we saw one of them sucking their thump inside me. Uncle smiled. "Do you two want to know the baby gender?" uncle asked as we both nodded our head. "Are you sure you won't be disappointed about the second baby gender?" Uncle asked as both Grimmjow and I looked at each other before I said.

"Is okay uncle, Grimmjow and I already talked about accepting whatever our next child gender is.. I mean is still our child no matter what?, Grimmjow already agreed and didn't mind having another son or so." I said. "That good to hear… Well then congratulation you two, is another set of twins babies boy." Uncle said. Both Grimmjow and I smiled in delight. Oh my gosh! Another little boy in the family? Aww… I can't wait to tell this to Alto and Haine… Grimmjow kissed my head as I smiled up at him. Uncle Aizen went to wipe the gel off of my stomach with a tissues and printed the ultrasound of our second babies boy then uncle hand us the printed photo. "How Alto and Haine coming along?" Uncle asked.

"Oh, they been good, thought they haven't spoon feeding themselves but they are able to walk, stand, run a bit, speak and drink there own milk expect for feeding themselves with food so neither I or Grimmjow ending up in feeding them ourselves, was is normal?." I asked worriedly. "Oh that perfectly fine, other baby are a late bloomer so don't rush them, let's them learn on their own pack, they will eventually starts to spoon feed on their own will, just be patient." Uncle said as we nodded and thank uncle Aizen and went back home.

When we got home Alto and Haine saw us as they walk toward us. "Mama! Dada!" they squealed in joy as they tugged on their daddy pants to pick them up, Grimmjow bend down and pick them up in his arms. "Hey you two? Did you been well while mama and Dada are away?" Grimmjow asked as they both nodded their hand and patted Grimmjow lips as Grimm smiled at them. "Mama!" Haine wiggle from his father arms and want me to carry him I smiled and was about to carry him when Grimm give me those look. I frowned. "Are ya sure yer be fine carrying him? Yer pregnant ya know?" he asked I roll my eyes at him.

"It's fine!." I said as I added. "Come here Haine!" I coated as I snatched him from his father arms carefully and placed him in my arms gently as to not make him hit my growing stomach, the babies inside me kicked. "Huh?" Haine asked confusedly I chuckles. "Sorry, that your baby brother kicking inside of mommy tummy, sweeties." I said. He stared at me confusedly. "Baby?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Yes, mommy pregnant with your baby brother, you and Alto will be a big brother soon." I said. He blinked at me confusedly as I kissed his check lovely. "Eh? Another set of twins baby boy?" a soft voice asked as I turn my head around and saw my twins little sister. I smiled at them and nodded my head.

"Yes, Grimmjow and I are having another set of twin's baby boy." I said. Yuzu squealed in delight. "Aww.. That a great news." She said. "Eh? You're not disappointed that you're not going to have a nice?" I asked she shook her head no. "No, I'm not, is doesn't matter what the second baby gender, is the most important is you and your second baby are safe and healthy… So what about you, ichi-nii? Are you happy having another set of twins baby boys?" she asked which I grinned. "What kind of silly question is that? Of course I'm happy." I said she smiled to me. "That good to hear! Can I carry him, nii-chan?" she asked as I nodded and put Haine in her arms as Haine gladly played with the button on Yuzu shirt.

At the afternoon I put the video camera on and focus the cam on the twins who were playing in their play pen. Alto was with piano toys while haine was ridding with his ridding toys while giggles, I smiled at them playing with their toys. "Mama!." Haine called. "Hey sweetie! What mammy little boy doing?" I asked he giggle and said. "Yah-yah!" he giggles I chuckle. He so cute ridding in his horsy toys. Alto stopped playing with his piano toys and crawled toward me and stands up on the rails. I rubbed his head gently as he looked up at me. I smiled down at him. "Hey sweetie…" I said he giggles. I smiled down at him. I blinked when I feel my babies inside me kicked. I chuckle and rubbed my growing tummy.

"Mama?" Alto asked worriedly. I shook my head. "Mama fine!." I said gently and smoothly he looked up at me before going back to play with one of their toys. I sighed in relief as I watch them play with their toys, suddenly I feel someone warp their arms around my growing stomach gently as the person rubbed it. When I recognize on whose his hand it was, I smiled. "Hey babe. What you doing?" Grimmjow asked I turn my head to face him and smiled.

"Video typing the twins while they are playing with their toys." I said. He hmmed and rest his head on my chin while rubbing his hand on my growing stomach. We chuckles when we saw Alto lost his balance and whine and got up again and went toward the toys house and starts to play with colorful window as he close and open them while making baby noisy. Soon Grimmjow put them on the living room floor as he went to the coach soon the twins began to have a crawling competition as I focus the camera on them as they crawl closer to where Grimmjow where sitting, Grimm had a smile on his face.

"Yah, that it ya two, crawl toward daddy, come on." Grimmjow encourage them as they giggles while crawling toward their father. When Alto won and reach for his father and stand up as he patted his daddy knee, Grimmjow chuckles and ruffle Alto's head gently as Alto squealed and clap his tiny hand. I smiled as I video type it, I blinked when I feel someone tugging on my loosely pants and looked down to see Haine tugging on my pants as he looked up at me, I chuckle and ruffle his head gently as he smiled and giggle up at me and claps his tiny hand. I smiled at him and coated him, saying: 'Yes mommy little boy is cute' I said as he squealed though and jumped up and down gently and giggles.

After that we let's the twins walk around the living room. I stayed on the coach, running my hand gently on my growing stomach while watching the video I just typed. Grimmjow was beside me as he keeps an eye on the twins who were busying walking around the living room.

The next weekend we took the twins out for a walk in the park along with my pregnant cousin and best friend (Shiro, Uyruu and Renji and Shinji). Shinji eying me as I give Alto his baby bottle as he drink it happily while looking around his surrounding. I notice him eying me and asked. "What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering… was it easy handing a newborn? I mean yer so good at handing the babies and all, and I'm more surprise that ya can take care of them even thought yer pregnant with yer second kids." Shinji asked. I smiled. "Really? I guess I got used to taking care of them all the time, is really not that hard once you get use to it, it was hard at first but after that, everything went smoothly.. And I'm also guessing that you wanted some advice and tips? Right?" I asked. They nodded. "Yes, I mean Renji, Shiro, Uyruu been there with ya on yer first pregnancy with the twins and when they were born but, they seem to be, not really that good on knowing or taking care of them wealthy, ya know? And… How dose it felt when ya feel yer baby kicked inside ya? Was it exciting or?" Shinji asked. I stretched my check.

That a lot of explaining to do. "Well is true that my entire cousin was there through out my pregnancy, and when the twins where newborn and all that, but they only come to Tokyo on holiday, so they really not there all time. All they know is how to carry a baby and feed them. But changing diapers and all that? They suck at it." I said which Shiro, Renji and Uyruu glared at me as I grinned at them apologetically. "Well then what do ya know? Can ya tell us what ta do when the baby is born? Like what ta feed them and all of that stuff?" Shinji asked. I sighed.

"Alright, you don't really need to do much aside from feeding, changing diapers and tackle them to bed, and tend to their need… You can't feed them with any solid food yet, so the only thing you need to feed a newborn is milk, mostly mother's breast milk, but since where guy? Were stuck in feeding them with formula milk in the baby bottle." I said as I added.

"And changing diapers isn't really that hard, oh and taking them a bath too, you have to be gently as to not purr the face or they might get choked. And yes newborn baby had the tendency to wake up during night or in the middle or late asking you to feed them or give them some attention, change diaper or just wanting a mother's comfort.. it maybe hard at first since your not used to someone waking you up during your sleep, but you have to understand that your baby would need lot of support from you, their mother so you have to deal with it for the next month and so on… Alto and Haine still had the tendency to wake up during late at night or in middle asking for milk and etc even thought they are already 17 month old.. But other then that? Being a mom isn't bad as you think is it?. is actually a great experiences." I said they stared at me in awe. Shinji whistle.

"Wow! You really good at this… Were gonna need a lot of your advice and help once our kids are born, and do please give us some idea on how to feed, change diapers and etc once your second baby is born, ichi!" Renji said which I chuckle and nodded my head. Just then we smell something awful. "Ew.. What that awful smell?" Shinji asked as he covers his nose with his hand. "ichi!" Grimmjow said as he sat down beside me as I found out that the smell was coming from… Haine?. "Grimm? Why dose Haine smell awful?" I asked.

"Mama, poops." Haine said as he whine with that word I know what he meant, he means he poops on his jumper pants; I groaned and nodded my head. "Grimm goes bring the twins bag, let's go to the restroom to change his diapers." I said. "ichi? What going on?" Shinji asked. "Haine just pooped on his pants and I need to changes his diapers." I said as I got up slowly. "Wait! Can we come and see ya do the changing?" Shinji asked as I nodded my head as we went to the public restroom.

When we got there the public restroom where pretty much empty, well it save us from getting to much attention if anyone where inside of the bathroom. I went to the changing table and lay Haine down gently on the changing table as he played with his feet, Grimmjow went to open the twin's bag and pull out their clean diapers as I start to undress Haine in his jumper suit and pull off his diapers to find it full. I sighed. I throw the now used diaper full of poops on the trashcan as Grimmjow hand me a wet tissues as I began to clean Haine with it, while doing so I heard Shinji complaining. "Eww. Ichi, gross I mean why—" he complained as I stopped him and said. "Stop complain Shinji you're going to do this too someday once your first newborn baby is born so stops whining about it, is part of being a parents." I said matter of fact, when Haine was completely clean, Grimmjow hand me a new set of diapers and cloth for Haine to change as I put Haine in his new diapers and cloth, while doing so Haine was giggling and making baby noises. I smiled down at him.

"What? Mommy baby happy cause his all clean now?" I coated he giggles cutely. "Mama" he called I smiled down at him. He sat down and looked up at me as I smiled down at him and ruffle his head as he giggles. "Hehe. Mama!" he said again. Grimmjow went and pick him up, he squealed and nuzzles on his daddy neck as Grimmjow smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "Boboo!" Haine said. OH! He wants his bunny doll, I went near Grimmjow and pull out his stuff doll in the bag and hand it to him as he gladly have it in his hand and played with it while in his daddy arms. "Dada, Bobo!" he said, Grimmjow smiled. "Yea, is bobo." Grimmjow said as he adjusted Haine in his arms. "ichi, I think we need ta lessen their feeding a bit, there getting a bit heavy." Grimmjow said as I nodded. "Alright." I said, just then I felt our second baby kicking inside me as I rubbed my hand around it. "DADA!" Alto whinnying in Stark's arms and struggling, wanting to be in his daddy arms. Grimmjow smiled as Stark hand him Alto who happily cuddles in his fathers arms too. "Dada!. Play." He said.

"Alright. Well play outside." Grimmjow said as they went out. I shook my head and rubbed my pregnant stomach. "Aww… Are they cute?" Shinji said as I nodded my head. "Baby kicking inside ya, ichi?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Aa. Is normally since they started kicking a week ago. There going to keeping kicking still the next 4month." I said. I felt the other baby inside me turn to the left side, I shrugged he kicked, I chuckles and rubbed my left side where the baby was facing, he gave me a light kick thought. "Well come on guys, let's go back to the park." I said as everyone nodded as we went back to the park.

June 1st. Is the 1st of June, it meant my husband is going to graduate today. I'm happy yet sad, happy cause he'll finally a collage student now, will I'm still going in my 3rd year of high school. And sad because the collage my husband going to take is in Tokyo. A very long distance place to take. He even said that he'll went to stay in a dorm, but after I finish my high school here, Arturo-otousan had told us that he'll build us our own house in Tokyo once I graduate my high school, it actually fine by me.. But.. I'm not okay with my husband leaving me while I'm in my 6th month of pregnancy.. I'll be duet in September 12, which mean our second baby twins is in September 12 is what uncle Aizen said. I sat still on the bed while watching my husband fix himself in the mirror with the school graduation robe. I sighed, his wearing a gray with yellow robe for the graduation, well all of the 4th year are wearing the same. I sighed for the 3rd time.

"What wrong babe? Ya been sighing for the last 6 minute already? What wrong?" Grimmjow asked. Apparently he saw me sighing throw the mirror. I shrugged before answering truthfully. "I'm going to miss you. Your going to Tokyo to take your collage there while I'm still stuck here in my 3rd year of high school near month." I said as I frowned and sniffed. UGH! Damn hormones. Grr. I don't want to cry in front of him since today is his big day since he's finally going to graduate his high school. "Babe." Grimmjow said as he walked toward me in the bed and lift my chin up and wipe the few tears that was about to fell on my eyes.

"Shh… Ya know I always come back here for summer, and uncle did make me have an long break on September since ya be duet in that month and he know that ya need me ta be there when ya going into labor." Grimm said I smiled at him sadly and nodded my head in understanding. He frowned when he notice my discomfort. "ichi?" he asked, I shook my head. "I'm fine!. Is just pregnancy hormones." I said he sighed and kissed my forehead. "Are ya done?" he asked me if I was done fixing myself, I nodded my head and got up slowly as he helped me stand up and walk out of the house and into the car, we were going to school today to watch my husband graduation day, then later on will have a party for their celebrate for graduating their high school, he alone with Nnoitra, Szayel, Stark, Ulquiorra and Luppi.

When we got to school we saw them, our friend, cousin and others classmate how there to watch the 4th year high school going to graduate, I saw Shinji clingy to his boyfriend and crying over him going to leave him and their baby, Even Shiro was clingy to his boyfriend Stark who looked bored as usually, Renji and Uyruu where the only one who looked clam, I know Renji's boyfriend is already in collage so he not worried and missing about his boyfriend and the father of there baby were not there with him. Byakuya is certain taking his collage in Kyoto, a very far place then Tokyo, that naturally since Byakuya grow up in a noble family, is there traditional that every each of their children or grandchild should take there collage there in Kyoto. Shiro the one I'm worried.

Wanna know why? Because Stark's family had insist him to take his collage in Italy. Same goes with Toshiro, although his not pregnant because freakily his only 13 year old, his the youngest among us his cousin, and the reason why I worried about Toshiro too? Is because Ulquiorra going to take his collage in England, Nnoitra going to the same collage that my husband going too so I'm not worried about Shinji, he'll get to see Nnoitra on summer and the day before there children is born, Shiro the one I'm really worried, he's pregnant with Stark's kids, and is bad enough that Stark don't have time to be there when their kid is born duet to the different of the school system there. But Stark said that he'll do something about it and find a way to get here before their little one is born.

"Alright everyone! All the 4th year student that going to graduate come over here, were going to starts now!" Toko-sensei said, Toko-sensei is the teacher for the 4 year high school student he's their PE teacher. We went inside the auditoriums as the principal begin to talk something. After Grimmjow and the rest receiving a diploma, we went to having a picture taking with friend, cousin and some of us as a family. We told our parent that we want to hang out somewhere to celebrate Grimm's and the other graduation before having a big party later on tonight at one of Grimmjow's party room.

We went KFC for lunch. We talked and joked about everything and anything, and then at night time we had a celebration for Grimmjow alone with my and his family. After the party we went all to bed, I snuggle closer to my husband who was sleeping with his back face me as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and inhale his scent, after all this is the last time were able to sleep together in bed as a husband and wife before he go to his collage tomorrow morning.

I was about drifted off to sleep when I felt the babies kicked inside me as I smiled a little as I run my other hand to rub my pregnant stomach gently. Even if Grimm is away, I'm not alone, I had our twins babies with me and our second unborn child with me to keep me company, so I'm not totally sad that he's going to collage there in Tokyo.

'Yeah, I'm not alone.' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

TBC. ME: Uhh.. Damn! That went well with Loly?. Hmm… Should I make ichigo know about Loly being impersonate in the Viszards soon or? ARGHH!. Damn! There just to many bunnies plot running wild in my head right now!. X_x. Ah well, is back to the fluffness since the LOLY's arc is over? Or is it?. XD.

Shiro: I fucking loathed ya! How dare ya make me pregnant! I ain't like ichigo, DAMMIT! *sulk on the concern.*

ME: uh… Stark, I think you need to clam him down since his pregnant with your kids!.

Stark: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

Everyone: *sweatdrop at Stark*…

Grimmjow: I don't know weather to be happy about them having kids or worried? I mean look at Stark? All he do is sleep? His boyfriend fucking pregnant and all he can do is SLEEP at it?.

Nnoitra: .. At lest he doesn't clingy all the time unlike Shin- *got hit by a shoe on the head and fall flat on the floor with a loud thump and pass out.*

Renji: *munching on a potato chip.*…

ME: … Okay there insane right now since there uke's are pregnant, so.. Please read and REVIEW! DX.

Shiro, ichigo, Renji, Shinji, Uyruu: You/ya all better be reviewing this?. *glare and pull out there weapon and patting them in their arms like a manic withthe evil laughs.*

Me: *sweatdrop at 5 pregnant people.* Dam pregnant mood swig are scary! Well quick review or they will hut you in your sleep! DX lol well ja nee! See you all in the next chapter~!


	17. Author Note 3

AN:

Everyone! Just here to updated something. I'm still working on the chapter 15 of Do You Remember, so for the meantime I would like to share this drawing I did of Mama ichigo holding his newborn son Haine, and some of babies picture of Haine and Alto in a solo picture, one with ichigo carrying them!. I'll add more drawing to it!. ^^ Hope you all liked the drawing I did!

Here are the link to the drawing:

1. http:(/)kor-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d33zbis

2. http:(/)kor-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d33zbo2

3. http:(/)kor-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d33zbdd


	18. Chapter 15

AN:: I'm back with chapter 15, and sorry for the long wait? Been busy with lot of Christmas stuff to do! Lol well hope you all will like this chapter? O.o

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Warning: Too much fluffiness with the new set of babies in the family~ XP.

-0-

Chapter 15: Still Ichigo's POV

I stir in my sleep as I felt someone kissing my shoulder, I blinked and open my eyes and saw Grimmjow grinning at me. I smiled and sat down on the bed; I yawned and rubbed my eyes. He got up and went to the desk. I watch him as he pull out something from the desk's drawer. He was wearing a casual outfit. Oh right! I forgot today the day his going to Tokyo for his collages. I frowned. Just thinking about it made me cry. I sniffed a bit. "ichi?" my husband asked. I snapped and wipe the tears away from my face with the palm of my hand.

"Yea?" I asked. "Are ya crying, babe?" he asked as I felt him came to the bed and sat down beside me and rubbed my check with his thump. "N-No.. I'm not crying, just sad.." I said. I heard him sighed. "Yer sad cause I'm going ta Tokyo ta take my collage there aren't ya?." He asked which I nodded. I felt him move closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"Shh.. Is okay, I'll come back on summer and on September remember? So please try ta enduring it fer another more month." He said. I nodded and kissed him in the mouth with, logging, yearning and passion, he kissed me back before breaking our kiss. I sighed and felt the baby kicked inside me. I smiled when I felt them both kicked.

Grimmjow put his hand on my pregnant stomach and rubbed in gently. "You know?. I'm sure this two here inside me is going to miss you rubbing my tummy when they kicked." I said, he laughed heartedly and kissed me on the forehead again. "Aa. And I'm probable going to miss rubbing yer pregnant belly taa, love." He said and gives my pregnant stomach one more rubbing before pulling away and got up and gives me one last long kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going now, bye love. Take care and don't do reckless thing at school just because I'm not there anymore… Oh. And I promise ta call ya every night, and I will probable call fer tonight just ta let's ya know that I got there safely." He said, I nodded my head as we had one more last kiss, a long one before he broke the kiss and went out of our room.

I lead my head on the bed wall and frowned with a sad face, as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist in the bed sheet. Soon I relaxed. I did promise to my husband to not do anything reckless that would harm the babies. So I settle for rubbing my pregnant stomach and felt the babies kicked inside me as I gave a sad smile, as I cried silently.

Grimmjow's POV

I set our alarm clock on to 5am in the morning since I need to wake up early tomorrow morning for my ride to Tokyo tomorrow since I'll be taking my collage there, I went to my desk's drawer and prepare all my stuff that I need to bring with me in Tokyo.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw ichigo walking out of our bathroom in his long pajama shirt. He rubbed his pregnant stomach and frowned. I smiled; I'm guessing the babies kicking inside him again. He sighed in relief and went to sat down on our bed and pull out his novel book and begin to read it while rubbing his pregnant stomach, I smiled and got up and went to the bed, ichigo didn't keep his eye off of the book and continue to read it.

I grabbed ichigo's hand that was rubbing his pregnant stomach as he stopped reading and looked at me with a cooked eyebrow, I smiled at him and lifted his shirt and bent my head down to kiss his pregnant stomach, I keep kissing it with full of love and passion, he was tense at first but soon clamed down and put his hand on my head as he ruffle my head gently while I keep kissing and nuzzle my nose on his pregnant stomach.

After that we went to bed as I turn the light off, I went to sleep with my back facing ichigo, a few minute later I felt ichigo moving closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly yet gently as to not hurt the babies inside him. I felt his nose nuzzle on the back of my shoulder blade and heard him sniffed a bit, I bit my lips.

He's crying again, I guessing it because I'm going to Tokyo tomorrow for my collage and won't be back still summer or September, I know that he'll miss me too, and so do I. But we know we have no choice since I need to take my collage there for the Family Company and the Hueco Mundo too.

The next day the alarm clock when on as I groan and shut it off before it wake up my wife, I ruffle my hair and got off of the bed, yawned a bit and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was done washing my face I went out of our bathroom and back to the bed to see ichigo, my wife still sound asleep. He frowned and groaned moving to other side of the bed as his back facing me. I sighed, he tends to do that when the babies kick or move inside him while he tried to sleep in a comfortable way.

I went out of our room and went to the twin's room to see them sound asleep, I smiled and went toward their bed and sat down on Alto's bed, he was drooling in his sleep. I run my hand on his small head and ruffle his head gently to not wake him up, he lead into it and purred like a little kitten which I chuckle quietly, then I frowned when I though of never going to see them for what? 2 more years before ichigo going to graduate his high school here, he had made a decision to take his collage in Tokyo so that we could be together, or so that I could see him as one of my freshman year again like what we used to be.

Alto stir in his sleep and blinked his eyes before opening them and yawned, he blinked again when he saw me before giving one of his cute grin and said. "Dada!" he coated as I chuckles. He getting a bit older now that his 17 and a half going 18 month old. "Hey there, have a good sleep, Alto?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Un… Mama?" he asked. I smiled. "Mommy still asleep." I said he frowned then soon smiled as he crawled to my lap and sat there as he patted my tummy. "Mommy?" he said as he pointed to my tummy.

'Oh. He want to know what his babies brother are doing inside there mommy?... Wait! Do he even know that he's going to be a big brother soon or do they even know that there mother was pregnant?' I was confused. "Un.. Dada! Mommy, tummy, baby." He said. I cooked and eyebrow at my eldest son.

Isn't me or our kids are too smart for there young age? Oh what the heck? Who care if there are too smart for there little age? "Mommy doing fine and so is your baby brothers." I said as I smiled down at him. His stomach growled, I laughed quietly and ruffle his head when he pouted up at me. "I take that Daddy little boy is hungry eh?" I said as he nodded and raise both of his arms for me to pick him up as I did so. I went toward his younger twins and picked Haine up while he was still asleep and went downstairs to the dinning hall, when I got there, I saw Mom and Dad where awake.

I blinked and put Alto down on the floor while going to their cribs to put Haine who was still asleep in their cribs. I smiled when Haine didn't wake up as I tackle him to their cribs. "Dada?" Alto called as I turn my head and saw Alto standing up and went toward me as he clingy to my left leg. "Hey? What ya doing there?" I asked as he grinned up at me and shook my legs.

"Woah! Careful! Ya don't want Daddy ta lost his balance now are ya?" I asked as he shook his head no and let's my leg go, I sighed in relief as I pick him up and went toward mom and dad as I put Alto on his high chair. "Dada, I want milk." He whines. I sighed. Oh yeah, the twins are able to talk a bit well now. I went to make him his milk formula, after that I went back and give it to him as he gladly drunk it.

After breakfast I went back upstairs and took a quick bath, when I was done I went to the bed and kissed ichigo's shoulder as he stir in his sleep, I want to properly say my goodbye to him so I need to wake him up, even thought he hate it. He blinked his eyes cutely at me as I grinned at him and saw him yawing, I got off of the bed and went to my desk drawer and pull out my black journals notebook and put it in my backpack. I stopped zipping my bag close when I heard him sniffed. "ichi?" I asked as I blinked and turn my head to glance at my wife and saw him wiping his tears away from his lovely face.

"Yea?" He asked. "Are ya crying, babe?" I asked and went to the bed and rubbed his check gently with my thump. He shook his head. "N-No.. I'm not crying, just sad.." He said. I sighed. "Yer sad cause I'm going ta Tokyo ta take my collage there aren't ya?" I asked as he nodded his head. I sighed and move closer to him as I kissed his forehead, lovely.

"Shh.. is okay, I'll come back on summer and on September remember? So please try ta enduring it fer another more month." I said as he nodded. I was shocked when he suddenly kissed me out of the blue with logging, yearning and passion. Soon I relaxed and kissed him back before I broke our kiss. He sighed then smiled at me.

I put my hand on his pregnant stomach and felt the babies kicking inside him as I could felt the babies clam down a bit. It always like that, they seem to always clam down when I do that. "You know? I'm sure this two here inside me is going to miss you rubbing my tummy when they kicked." Ichigo said which I stopped rubbing his pregnant stomach and laughed heartedly and kissed him on the forehead again.

"Aa. I'm probable going ta miss rubbing yer pregnant belly taa, love." I said and give his pregnant stomach one more rubbing before I pull away and got up and give him one more last kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going now, bye love. Take care and don't do reckless thing at school just because I'm not there anymore… Oh. And I promise ta call ya every night, and I probable will call fer tonight just ta let's ya know that I got there safely." I said as he nodded his head as we had one more last kiss, a long one before I broke our kiss and went out of our room.

I went to the living room where mom and dad where and went toward my two son and kissed there forehead as I ruffle both their head before giving them each my sad smile and went out the house and into my car that was parking right in front of the front door and got inside then cursed and slopped my head on the wheel and sniffed a sob, I'm not gonna lie that I'm going to miss my pregnant wife and our kids, fucking years that I won't be able to see them? Fuck!. But look on the bright side I get to be there when ichigo's goes into labor and on the twins birthday and on December and new years, so I guess it was okay?.

It took me and Nnoitra for hours to get in Tokyo by car, but luckily we use my sport car to get there fast by half an hours early then what we to pose to arrival. Ulquiorra, Stark and Szayel already went to their own collage school the others days ago.

Nnoitra and I went out of the car and went to the principal office of the Hueco Mundo University, a collage for those who were the son of a Mafia family and those who work for the Hueco Mundo mafia family son too, all the kids here came for a rich CEO family or rich Mafia family, not to mention they wear a very expensive uniform and are using a very expensive school bag and etc. I was including enrolling here since I'm the head son or the Boss nephew of the Hueco Mundo Mafia Boss and this school owner too. And uncle, Dad did insist that I should take the collage here to graduate from it and became the official and truthful owner of our company and the Hueco Mundo boss.

The principal give us our own room in the Dorm since us where the nephew head of this school and that I was the next to be the King of ours Hueco Mundo Mafia family. I went to my own room. Heh. Not bad? The room is big enough like an apartment. In fact is got a kitchen for myself, a living room, and a door to where my bedroom is. I looked at my watch and sighed. It was only 5pm in the afternoon. Too early to make a phone call at home…? But… Ah who care? I dial ichigo's number and wait for him to pick it up.

Soon I heard a clicking sound and a soft 'Hello' on the other side of the phone, a smile grace on my lips and said. "Hey, babe. How ya doing?" I asked, I heard him chuckle on the other side of phone. "I'm fine. Where are you now?" he asked I went to the bed and lay back with my arms on my back head while the other one was holding the phone. "I'm at my university dorm room now, the place kinda big, they both gave me and Nnoitra our own room instead of having a roommate like the others." I said.

"Oh, that nice, at lest I won't have to worried about you sleeping in with your roommate in a bed." He joked; I roll my eyes and snorted. "Hn. Very funny, Ichigo. Ya know I can't cheat behind yer back now that where'd married and all. And beside we had kids already, so what make ya think I would cheat with ya behind yer back?" I asked with a frown on my face as I listen to my wife on the phone.

"Nothing.. Just making sure you wouldn't cheat behind my back." He said. I huffed over the phone. 'I only have been gone for an hours and he already thinking of me cheating behind his back? The heck?' I thought. "Oh. By the way I put my phone on speaker.. But don't worried I'm along at our bedroom, the twins are out with okaa-san and otou-san in the garden." Ichigo said. I sighed in relief.

"Okay so what are ya doing now?" I asked. "Reading a book, why?" he said. I frowned. 'Doesn't he's doing anything other then reading book?' I asked myself and tapping my foot on the bed. "Okay, how about our unborn baby? How are they doing?" I asked, he groaned in annoyance. "They been kicking every since you left, they're kicking right now when they hear they're daddy voice." He said, I chuckles. "I'm rubbing my pregnant stomach to clam them down like you do, but I guess they wanted Daddy to do it then their mommy." He said in a pouted way which made me giggle.

"They missed me already? I felt loved." I said I heard him snorted on the other side of the phone. We talked still around 7pm still mom called Ichigo for dinner as we said our goodbye. I got off of the bed while stretching myself and went out of my dorm room and went to Nnoitra's room and asked him to have dinner outside, after dinner we went back to the dorm around 9 pm as I went to fix my stuff and put them in there respective places in my new room.

Then the next day was our first year of collage as both Nnoitra and I went to our respective classroom. Yea were having a separated classroom unlike when we were in high school since Nnoitra picked a different major to take then I did, I picked the business and politics major for my collage since I'll be the one to run our family company in the future and I'll be the one to run our mafia family so is was only fair for me to take both.

Then on September 9, I went back home in Karakura with my Sport car and parked my car on our mansion garaged as I went out of my car and locked my car, I did call a few days back to Ichigo that I'll be coming home at September 9. He was every delighted to hear that I was coming home before the second babies where born. I went inside the front door as I saw Shawlong waiting for me and bowed. "Welcome back home master Grimmjow-sama." He said as I nodded.

"Where Ichigo and the kids?" I asked. "Aa, they are in the piano room since Haine found that room a week ago and wouldn't stop wanting to hang out there and play the piano with Ichigo-sama." He said a smile grace on my face. "Okay, Is Ichigo alone with the twins there?" I asked. Shawlong shook his head no. "No, don't not worried Grimmjow-sama the maid are always there wherever the twins or Ichigo-sama went too for their safely duet to your father and mother requested." He said.

I sighed in relief. "Alright. Can ya call the other maid ta bring my stuff ta our bedroom, and hide my gift for the twin's birthday so they won't see it?" I order as he nodded and excused himself as he close the front door and went to get the other maid. I went to the piano room and saw Ichigo clapping his hand when Haine was playing in the piano beside him; Alto was on the other chair playing with his toys. I smile and open the door; Alto looked up and smiled when he saw me and yelled. "DADA." He said as he got off of the chair carefully and dashed toward me and hugged my legs. I ruffle his head and chuckles.

"Hey there squirt. How ya been? Daddy missed ya." I said. He responded by nuzzling his head on my legs as I chuckles and tried to walked toward my wife but couldn't since Alto wouldn't bug and clingy to my legs.

"Hey. What ya doing squirt? Let's daddy legs go." I said playfully as he shook his head no and clingy to my legs tightly. I sighed and give my wife and apologetic look as he shook his head but smiled and got off of the piano chair carefully as he put his other hand on his lager pregnant stomach and went toward me and kissed me on the lips and warped both of his arms around my neck as I warped my arms around his waist carefully as to not hurt our unborn babies inside him.

When we broke the kiss Ichigo looked at me with a lovely smile and said. "Welcome back home, dear." He said. I smiled and felt the baby kicked inside him as I smiled and looked down at his pregnant stomach. "I'll take that, that this two missed me too?" I asked as Ichigo chuckles and nodded his head as he rubbed his pregnant stomach. He grimaced in annoyance. "What wrong babe?" I asked worriedly, he shook his head.

"No, nothing… Just the baby kicking hard." He said. I stared at him for a few second before asking again. "Are ya sure?" I asked. "Positive, Is just a Braxton Hick. Is normally since I'm almost duet in a days?." He said as he rubbed his pregnant stomach. I keep staring at him that I didn't notice a little devil was clinging to my other legs. I only notice it when the grip was getting hard and unbearable and looked down and saw Haine clinging to my left leg like his older twins dose. "Hey there, what ya doing clinging at Daddy legs like yer brother, Haine?" I asked as he giggles on my legs and purred on my legs like a kitten would, both Ichigo and I chuckle at him.

"Dada we miss you." They both said which made me smiled down at them proudly as I bent down carefully as to not bumped my head on my wife's pregnant stomach and give each of my sons a kiss on there forehead. "Yea, Daddy miss you both taa." I said as I ruffle both of their head.

Ichigo's POV

I was happy when my husband called me around 5pm when he got to Tokyo safely as we talked the whole night still 7pm as Amelia okaa-san called me for dinner.

On September 9. Haine dragged me into the piano room again, he been dragging me to go there and sat down on the piano as he played with it. He had found the piano room a week ago and was interested and wouldn't stop going there every time we went for a walk around the mansion, I kissed his forehead as he continue to play the piano in a random and childish way which was kind of cute. Alto was on the other chair playing with his toys; I deiced to keep them in one place so that I could keep my eye on both of them. Soon I heard a door being open and heard Alto screamed his daddy name and rushed to someone as I snapped my head and turn around and saw my husband walking inside the room as our eldest son went to clingy on his father legs which I smiled.

The twins had been looking for there father every since Grimmjow left the house and went to Tokyo to take his collage there. I got up off my chair and went toward him and warp my arms around his neck while giving him my welcome home kiss, he turned the flavor and kissed me back as he wrapped his arms around my waist carefully as to not squeeze my pregnant stomach, when we broke the kiss I felt the baby kicked hard as I run my hand over it to smoothing their kicking.

We talked a bit as I felt a Braxton Hick kicking in as I grimaced in annoyance. I just hate about that. That Braxton Hick during my pregnancy, it had started since I'm almost duet soon. Then Grimmjow asked me if I was doing okay as I told him that I was fine and that is was just a Braxton Hick, then he looked down as we saw Haine clinging to his father legs like his older twin did, I smiled as I saw Grimmjow kissed both there forehead.

On September 12, I wake up early and frowned. I been trying to find a perfect position to sleep for a days now but when I try to sleep and when I found that perfect position the baby would starts kicking to no end still I end up waking my husband to rubbed my pregnant stomach to clam them down and to stops there kicking which annoyance me. I stiffed awake in our bed as I blinked and frowned. 'I never wake up this early before?' I thought. I went to glance at the clock beside my husband who was sound asleep snoring and saw that is was only 2am in the morning, I frowned even more.

'Damn, I don't usually wake up this early? So what change it?' I asked myself and yawned and got off the bed carefully as to not wake up my husband who was sound asleep on our bed and went to our bathroom and wash my face and looked through the mirror. I felt a Braxton Hick again and rubbed my pregnant stomach. Is was a bit strong unlike what is used too, I groaned and mumble.

"Please stop." I said as I rubbed my pregnant stomach but the Braxton Hick didn't stop. I gritted. I try to clam down and breathe in and out, in and out, after a few more hours it stopped, I sigh in relief and went out of the bathroom only to stop and froze on my spot when I felt it. A very strong, yet powerfully and long contraction, I groaned in pain and sniffed.

'Why now of all the hours?' I mumble as I felt it again. I tried to ignore it for a bit more minute and went too sat on the chair beside our bed and stared at my husband who was sleeping peacefully. I rubbed my pregnant stomach when I felt the contraction again and gritted my teeth, but then what shocked me was when I felt it. My eyes bulged wide when I feel one of the baby head went to my pelvis. I gritted my teeth and moaned in pain.

"Nnn… Not… Now.." I mumble and gasped heavily when the baby keeps going downward to my pelvis. I panicked. And did what was best? I screamed, I fucking screamed loud waking my husband up.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked. I keep clench on my pregnant stomach in pain. "G-Grimm.." I said heavily as sweat fell on my forehead and I was breathing heavily.

Grimmjow's POV

I wake up to the screaming of my wife and quickly sat up on the bed in alert and saw Ichigo on the chair beside our bed clenching on his pregnant stomach in pain. I got worried and went off of the bed and asked him. "Ichi?" I asked. "G-Grimm.." He said as he pants heavily and gritted his teeth. I went toward him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder protectively and rubbed his back. "What wrong babe?" I asked, he gasped. "Oh gosh… No… Not now.." He mumble, I was confuse and was about to asked something when I felt something wet flowing down on Ichigo's legs.

I widened my eyes when I saw it, Ichigo was trembling and shiver. "Ichi?" I asked. "G-Grimm.. Go.. Call mom and Dad.. Tell… Nn.. Tell them I-I'm in labor… NOW." He said and started to groaned in pain and screaming too.

Shit. Now?.. I asked and looked at the clock is was almost 5am in the morning.. I went to grab the phone and called mom and dad room number while keep an eye on my wife who was clenching his arms on the chair handled.

"Hello?" Dad asked tiredly. "Dad. Sorry to brother you but—" I said but stopped when Ichigo screamed in pain again. "Ichi?" I asked and saw him clenched his stomach in pain. "Grimmjow? What the heck going on in there?" Father yelled over then phone worriedly as I said. "Dad, call Uncle Aizen. Tell him Ichigo about to go in labor." I said as we both heard Ichigo yelling something about hospital. Dad said okay as I went to carry Ichigo out of our bedroom and saw both mom and dad running toward us, Ichigo was clenching to my shirt and gritting his teeth in pain and was moaning. "Nn.."

"OMG. Quick get in the car and take him to the hospital.." Mother said as she added. "Don't worry, your uncle already know and is there waiting for you two, will be there in the bit with the twins along with us. Now GO" mother said as I nodded my head and went outside and saw Shawlong waiting for us with the limo.

"Arturo-sama wakes me up and told me." He said as I nodded and went inside the limo carefully as I placed Ichigo inside. As we drove off to the hospital, Ichigo was clenching and moaning in pain beside me as I tried to clam him down. "G-Grimm.. Are we there—Nn.. Yet?" He asked while groaning in pain. "Shawlong?" I called.

"Almost there, sir." He said. I tched and went back to clam down my in-labor wife. Soon we made it to the hospital and saw both uncle Aizen and Aunty Unohana was in front of the ER entrance along with Nel their daughter and only child who looked worried, Aunty had a wheelchair with her. I went out as I carried Ichigo carefully and place him gently on the wheelchair as we went inside the hospital. Ichigo was gripping on the wheelchair arms chair while his other hand was gripping on my hand as he moaned in pain. We almost reach the ER room when we heard Ichigo father calling us from behind.

"Ichi?" he asked. "D-Dad?" Ichigo asked and saw his father coming toward us alone with his two sisters. "Nii-chan?" both the girls asked worried. "I—nn. Fine, just going in labor." He said as he panted heavily they nodded there head. "Will wait outside the ER room, if anyone will come okay?" Karin asked as Ichigo nodded and was about to be taking inside the ER room when he said. "Wait! Can Grimm come? Please?" he pledged as Azien sighed and nodded his head as we went inside.

Uncle hand me a operation robe, glove and a mask and etc as I put it on and went toward Ichigo and grabbed his hand to clam him down, he was breathing heavily and was sweating badly. I watch uncle Aizen prepared the stuff that he'll need for Ichigo's labor.

Normal POV's

Everyone where waiting outside the ER room, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin where there too. Isshin was packing back and forth. Soon they heard someone calling them. "Isshin, How Ichigo?" it's Arturo with Alto in his arms who were still sounding asleep.

"Wow. He still sound asleep even though you calling us that loud?" Isshin asked as Arturo shrugged. "Beat me?" he said. Soon Kisuke, Uyruu and the rest of Ichigo and Grimmjow's cousin came too all looking worried over Ichigo condition. "Uncle Isshin, how Ichigo doing?" asked Yorichi. Isshin shook his head. "Still there in the ER room along with Aizen, Unohana and Grimmjow." He said. "Eh? Along with Grimmjow?" they all asked. "We know that Grimmjow went home already.. But what he's doing inside there?" asked Nnoitra.

"Ichigo requested for Grimmjow to be there during his labor hours, is fine, Grimmjow is after all Ichigo's husband and is the child's father." Isshin said. "Aa well, look like will have to wait still is over right?" Keigo asked as Isshin nodded. Apparently, Arturo and Amelia had called all the family members and even Ichigo's friend to come so; here they are waiting outside the ER room for the news to arrival.

Back at the ER Room.

Ichigo's POV.

After they take me to the hospital and to the ER room, I had requested for Uncle to let's Grimmjow come and see his newborn son for himself as I give birth to our second child. I wince in pain and gripped my hold on my husband arms when uncle Aizen cut open my thin for the baby head to come out properly. "Sorry, I need to cut Ichigo's thin a bit wide for Ichigo to push the baby properly." Uncle said.

"And?" My husband asked. "And all we have to do now is wait still Ichigo is ready to push." Uncle said. After about an hour of waiting I feel the contraction and wince in pain, I even moaned in pain. "I take that the baby is ready?." Uncle said as I nodded my head and began to push the baby out.

I continue to push, Oh gosh, this remind me of how I give birth to Alto and Haine? I keep pushing while grasping at my husband hand. "That is Ichigo, keep pushing." Uncle Aizen said as he encouraging me to keep on pushing still I felt the baby head for me to push slowly. Soon I felt it. "Good I feel the baby head, now give me a slow push on the head, Ichigo." Uncle said as I nodded and give a slow push on the head as I gripped my husband hand tighter than before, he wince on my gripped thought.

"ichi" He said, I snapped and glared at him. "Shut up!" I said as he stared at me Shockley since I never snapped at him before. I ignored his look and continue to push the baby head. I keep pushing still I felt the baby head was completely out. "Good the baby head is out, now I want you to give me a long push on the shoulder.

" Uncle Aizen said as I nodded and give a long yet painful push, I felt Grimmjow messaging my arms to smoothing me as he whispers something to encourage me to continue to push. I smiled at him as he return the flavor as I continue to push, soon I felt the baby shoulder was out, I gave a long sigh of relief and slopped my head on the pillow and panted heavily. "Good the shoulder is completely out, time to give a normal push, ichigo." Uncle said. I grimace and sat up and give one more normal push and soon the baby was completely out of me as we heard his first cried.

I smiled at my newborn baby who was in Uncle Aizen arms as a nurse cut the umbilical cord. Aunty Unohana came and snatched the baby carefully in uncle Aizen arms as she looked up at us. "Congratulation you two, is a health baby boy." She said. I smiled. Aunty came toward me and put the baby in my arms carefully as I gladly have my baby in my arms. I stared in awe at our second child, he look so much like me. He had my orange hair, long and pointing nose. He opens his eyes as I saw honey brown eyes. I smiled in awe and kissed our second baby hand. So cute~. I smiled as our newborn baby son blinked cutely at me.

Grimmjow's POV

I saw the entire nurse prepare the thing that Uncle would need to deliver our twins baby boy. I was nervous and looking fright at first when I see on what materials there going to use. I glance at my wife who was looking calm and normal but in pain, but he didn't flinched when he saw what they where going to use during his labor. I saw uncle Aizen went toward ichigo and put on some glove, I saw ichigo winced and gripped my hand.

"Sorry, I need to cut ichigo's thin a bit wide for ichigo to push the baby properly." Uncle said. I blinked. "And?" I asked. "And all we have to do now is wait still ichigo is ready to push." Uncle said. I saw ichigo slopping back on the bed. 1 hour and 2 in the half, ichigo was about to drifted to sleep, he frowned and he snapped his eyes open and sat up. Uncle and I saw this and looked at ichigo, he wince in pain and began to clench his hand on my hand and the bed sheet. "Un." He moaned. "I take that the baby is ready?." Uncle said as ichigo nodded and began to push.

He keeps on pushing and pushing hard and in pain as he panted heavily and continues to push. "That it, ichigo, keeps pushing." Uncle said as he tried to encourage ichigo to keep pushing. A few minute later. "Good I can feel the baby head, now give me a slow push on the head, ichigo." Uncle said I saw ichigo nodded and push slowly. 'Eh? Oh right, he been through with this when he give birth ta Alto and Haine, so I'm guessing he already know what ta do?' I thought. I wince when I felt ichigo's grips were getting unbearable.

"ichi." I said he snapped and glared at me and told me to 'shut up?' I give him my surprise look as he ignored it and continue to push. "Good the baby head is out, now I want you to give me a long push on the shoulder." Uncle said as ichigo nodded his head in tired, grimaced as he give a long yet painful push.

He was frowning in pain and was about to cry. I went to messaged his arms to smoothing his emotional feeling right now and whisper sweet nothing and some encouragement, I'm sure he need that the most in this condition he's in right now. He gives me his smile as I return the flavor. When he finally releases his grip on my hand he slopped his head on the pillow and panted heavily.

"Good the shoulder is completely out, time to give a normal push, ichigo." Uncle said, I saw ichigo gave a grimace look as he give a one last normal push then the baby was completely out as we heard the baby first cry. I watched in awe as I saw our second child in uncle arms as a nurse went to cut the baby Umbilical cord. I stared in awe at my little boy, he had his mother hair color. I felt proud; I had a son that looked so much like his mother.

Aunty went toward uncle and snatched the baby carefully in his arms and went toward ichigo and laid the baby on his arms as ichigo smiled down at our baby boy in his arms. I went toward him and saw the baby opening his eyes and saw honey brown eyes. OMG! He really does look so much like ichigo. Aww.. I felt proud that we actually convince to have a second child. He's so cute. The baby smiled up at ichigo and reaches his hand up as ichigo kissed those tiny little hands.

"So what are you two going to name him?" Aunty asked, both ichigo and I looked at each other. "Er.. We never really get a change to settle in disusing about what their name would be?." I said. "Grimm, since I named our first child. I went you to name our second, go ahead and pick, I won't mind, at lest I'm being fair." He said as he smiled at me while looking at our second child.

I stared at ichigo then our second child in his arms. Ichigo had a Japanese name right? So hmm.. What could it be? Akemi mean beautiful dawn or just beautiful, Kiyoshi mean quiet, Akiko means autumn, Keiko means respect, Michi mean path, Mizuki mean moon, Takumi mean skilled, Yuu mean gentleness superiority… And Sutumu mean storms.. So which one should I pick?. "How about we name this one Akihiko? Or Sutomu means storms or Hikaru means Radiance?" I asked ichigo. He looked at me. "You want to name him Akihiko or Sutumu or Hikaru?" he asked I shrugged.

"Well since you name Alto and Haine a foreign name? Is only fair for me ta name the second one a Japanese name, right?" I said as I grinned. ichigo was about to say something when he frowned and winced in pain. Uncle chuckle. "Look like the second one is ready to come out." He said. Aunty went toward ichigo and snatched the baby in ichigo's arms.

"Guess will just have to name him later on once the second one is out and here and we can deice their names later on?" I said Ichigo shrugged. I went toward ichigo and grabbed his hand gently as he squeezed it when he felt the contraction again, soon he began to breath heavily and was gritted his teeth as we heard a pops sound as I stared downward on ichigo legs and saw it was wet as water flow out of ichigo's thin. "He's water just broke." a nurse reminded uncle as uncle nodded his head and prepare to catch the second baby.

Aunty Unohana hand the first child to the other nurse to clean the child. I went to look at ichigo who looked tired, weak and was panting heavily, uncle notice ichigo was having a hard time breathing so he order the nurse to put an oxygen mask on ichigo.

A few minute later ichigo began to push again. "Nn… Fucking hurt!." He whines, I want to tell him to not curse while giving birth to our second baby but deiced to keep my mouth shut or else he might snap and make a insult again like what he did an hour ago, he continue to push and push the baby out. "Good. Come on ichigo, you can do it!" Uncle encourage him as ichigo nodded his head and continue to push while gripped his hold on my hand a little too tightly. "Get it out!" ichigo screamed tiredly. I was worried he looked tired and was about to pass out anytime soon and might not make it in pushing our second child.

"I know your very tired ichigo, but you have to push the second baby out. Come you can do it!" Uncle said. Ichigo was whining as tears flow from his handsome yet tired face as he continue to push. "Nnn… G-Grimm.." he called I went toward him and hugged him as I whisper encouragement for him to continue to push our second baby, I was glad when he keep on pushing. "Good, now give me a slow push on the head, ichigo." Uncle said.

I shiver 'another slow push on the head? Dose it's really necessary ta push the head slowly?' I asked myself, but curiosity got the better of my and I blurted out asking uncle. "Uncle, dose it necessary to push the head slowly?" I asked as I eyed my wife, ichigo was gasping heavily while trying to push slowly and hard. I saw uncle shrugged.

"Not really, but is better to be safe then sorry." He said I shrugged. Ichigo continue to push slowly on the head. He moaned and cried in pain. "Good the baby head is out, now give me a long push on the shoulder ichigo, it would be faster and easier if you did then making it slower." Uncle said as ichigo nodded and breath deep before giving a long push on the shoulder, as he cry in pain again. "Endure it ichigo, I know the shoulder is hurt to push since is wide." Uncle said.

Ichigo slopped his head on the pillow and gripped his hold on my hand and continue to push. "Good, good, now give me a normal push on the rest then the baby is complete out." Uncle said, I saw ichigo frowned but give a normal push, soon the second twins was out crying. Ichigo was panting heavily, minute later he was breathing normally and was now relaxing as he loosen his grip on my hand.

"Dear, look." Aunty said as we eyed him who was doing fine. "Aa, good thing he didn't have a hyperventilation after birth." Uncle said, I sighed in relief at that news. Ichigo was now yawning. "G-Grimm. Can I hold the second baby?" he asked tiredly. I looked at uncle who handed the second twins to aunty as he cut the baby Umbilical cord as he nodded his head as aunty handed the second twins to ichigo.

Ichigo had that charming smile as he looked down at the second twins who looked so much like him, even the eyes where honey brown. I smiled down at our second child. "So, what do ya want me ta name them? Do you what me ta name them Yui, Naomi, Rika, Yuuki, Hikari?" I asked. Ichigo glared at me. "Why do you want to name our second set of twins a girly name?" he asked. I grinned.

"Aww, but ichi, ya have a girly name, and beside this two look so much like ya, so is was only fair of me taa—" I didn't get to finish on what I was about to say when ichigo, my wife throw a pillow at my face the pillow fell to the ground with a soft thump I saw ichigo blushed and glaring at me, I heard everyone around us was trying not to laugh out loud but I could still heard some of them giggling.

"Fine, ya pick then?" I huffed and pouted at my wife, I saw him frowning at me. I heard uncle sighing. "Grimmjow, why don't you tell us what you have in mind to name these two?" uncle asked.

"Well I got plenty of lovely names, I got Akemi means beautiful, Akihiko means bright boy, Kiyoshi means quiet, Keiko means respect, Akiko mean Autumn, Mizuki mean moon, Takumi means skilled, Yuu means gentleness superiority, Kichi means fortunate, Taisetsu means precious, Setsuna means moment, Tsuna mean bond, Miharu means three spring, Raikou mean lighting, Hikaru mean radiance, Sutomu means Storms, Ritsuka means good law. Well?" I asked my wife.

"Tsuna sound lovely is suit it but. I like the Yuu and Taisetsu too." My wife said. I sighed. "Okay how about this we name him Yuuichi then the eldest one will be Akihiko or do ya want ta name them Hikaru and Hikari?" I asked. "Huh?" everyone asked. "I mean I had always wanted to give them a name that would bend well with matched meaning?" I asked. Ichigo sighed and looked down at our second child who was looking up at him quietly, we all blinked. "He so, quiet and a very behaving child." Aunty said.

"Like ichigo…" I said. Everyone blinked. "But ichigo is always so, gentle." Aunty said which made my wife blush. "Or do you want to name him Yuichi mean kind one?" I asked. He blinked. "Is the same when you say Yuuichi and Yuichi.. The only different is Yuuichi means Gentleness Superiority one while Yuichi means Kind one, Wait! Did you just bending the Radiance and light? I mean Hikaru means radiance while Hikari means light?." Ichigo said. I nodded.

"So? What do ya want ta name them?" I asked he thought of it for a moment. "Radiance and Light? Bright boy and kind one?.. Hmmm. Which one do you guys think is better, Radiance and light meaning or Bright boy and kind one?" he asked everyone. Uncle and aunty looked at each other then at ichigo.

"They're both lovely, ichigo is hard to choice?" they both said truthfully. We sighed. 'Great just great!...' I thought. "You know? I think this two will be like ichigo, a bright and kind little one." Uncle pointed the fact. "Then is settling. Akihiko will be the eldest one and Yuichi will be the youngest one!" I said. "Akihiko as in Bright boy in Japanese and Yuichi as in Kind one?" ichigo asked I nodded my head he smiled and nodded his head too. "Alright, Akihiko for the eldest one and Yuichi for the youngest one, then?." He said. "So is Akihiko and Yuuichi then?" uncle asked as we both nodded our head.

"Alright, Akihiko for the eldest one and Yuichi for the youngest one… Do you want to hold him, Grimmjow?" aunty said as she listed down the twins name on the paper and put it on each of their cribs. Then she came back with the eldest one in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. I looked excited and over joy, I finally get to hold a newborn baby. I nodded.

"Here hold him like this!." Aunty said as he placed the baby's head and neck on my left arms then put my right arms under the bottom to support the baby's body. Then she lifts him closer to me so that my body can fully support it. The baby head was snuggle closer to my chest gently as I carry him in my arms, soon I pulled my right arms carefully and support and keep a firm yet gently hold on the baby on my left arms while my right hand was holding his tiny hand.

I smiled down at our second set of twin's baby boy. "Alright ichigo time for rest, and let's me clean him." Aunty said as I saw ichigo pouted but nodded his head in understanding and let's aunty snatched the second baby from him as she took the baby to be cleaned. "Can I take Akihiko outside to let's everyone see?" I asked both uncle and aunty looked at each other then turn to look at ichigo who nodded his head as they turn to me and nodded there head. I smiled and nodded as I went out of the ER room to show everyone the second babies we had.

Normal POV's

After about 5 hours of waiting in the ER hallway, and it's was almost 9am in the morning? Shiro and the rest who were pregnant where there and had fallen asleep while waiting for Grimmjow and ichigo's second child to be born, just then the door to the ER room open as Grimmjow came out with the newborn baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Grimm!" Nnoitra called as everyone who had fallen asleep in their chair had waked up and saw Grimmjow with the newborn baby in his arms, they went toward him and crowned around and looking down at the newborn baby in Grimmjow's arms. Amelia gasped in surprise and joy. "Oh my, he looks just like ichigo!" she squealed. "So is an ichigo's junior this time, eh?" Yorichi asked as she smiled down at the newborn baby who was looking and blinking at her. Then isshin came and squealed.

"Waah!. This reminds me of when ichigo was just a newborn baby." He said as he added. "Can I hold him?" he asked as Grimmjow nodded and hand the newborn baby to him. When the baby was in Isshin arms he began to frown and soon began to cry. Isshin pouted. Everyone laughed. "Here can I try holding him?" Yorichi asked as Isshin frowned but let's her hold the infant to there surprise the baby stopped crying and blinked up at Yorichi who grinned. "Heh." Isshin pouted.

"Can I hold him?" Arturo asked as Yorichi nodded and passed the baby to Grimmjow's father and to there surprise the baby didn't cry or whine. Isshin frowned even more and whine. "Can I try to hold him again?" he asked Arturo shrugged and hand him the infant, once the baby was in Isshin arms again, the infant began to cry.

"Aww.. No fair how come when somebody hold you, you won't cry but when is come to me your grandpa you cried?" he pouted and whine, the infant didn't stop crying, Grimmjow sighed and snatched his son on Isshin arms carefully and place the infant in his arms, to his surprise his son stopped crying, in fact the baby smiled up at his father which made Grimmjow felt proud.

"Heh, is look like the baby just don't like you, Isshin." Ryuuken said. Everyone laughed at the sulking grandfather on the corner. "So? Is dis one da youngest or da eldest one?" Gin asked. Grimmjow turned and grinned at him. "The eldest one, everyone meant little Akihiko." Grimmjow said. "EH? A Japanese name?" everyone asked. "Yea, ichigo the one who asked me ta name them since he already name our first child so he said is was only fair ta him if I named our second child." Grimmjow said as he added. "And since ichigo named both Alto and Haine a foreign name? It's was only fair fer me ta name something that my wife native name meaning." He said as everyone shrugged.

"Aa well. What about the second one? What his name?" Renji asked. "Is Yuichi." Grimmjow said. "Yuichi as in Kind one?" the very smart Uyruu asked. "Well ya guess it! And yes we name him 'Kind one' in Japanese." Grimmjow said. "You could have come up a better name?" Renji said as Grimmjow shook his head. "Well, this was the only better name meaning in Japanese I could fine for our children names and beside is better to have your child names had a meaning than nothing." Grimjow said.

"True." Uncle kisuke said. Little Akihiko coated in his father arms, soon they heard Alto stir in his sleep in Grimmjow's mother arms. Alto smiled when he notice his father and squealed. "Dada!" Alto said. "Hey squirt come here and meets yer baby brother." Grimmjow said. Alto look confuse but come toward his father as Grimmjow bent down to level him as he looked on his father arms and saw his baby brother on Grimmjow arms.

Alto blinked his eyes and looked up at his father. "Un?" he asked. 'I guess this is the first time he seen a baby before, of course is only naturally since he and Haine are our only child at first, but now that gonna change since they are now a big brother.' Grimmjow thought, Akihiko coated on his father arms and was making baby noises. Alto cooked and eyebrow at his little baby brother, making his father to laughed heartedly at his expression, Akihiko notice his big brother and raise his tiny hand for him. Alto blinked and put his finger on his baby brother hand who grasped his hand softly, then what surprise everyone was Alto smiled down at his baby brother while Akihiko did the same.

"My, my, my will you look at that? The two already seem to like each other and get alone well just fine?" Kisuke said. Soon everyone heard the door behind them open as they all turn their head and saw Unohana was walking toward them and said. "Grimmjow, is time for the little one to put in the nursery room.." She said Grimmjow frowned. She smiled.

"Don't worry you can still see your little one over there anytime at any hours and will be brought to ichigo's tomorrow morning, But right now the little one need to rest and sleep. Now come on and give the baby to aunty." She said. Grimmjow frowned then sighed. Everyone in the hallway heard Alto whine. Grimmjow blinked down at him before chuckling.

'Aww, what this? Big brother Alto doesn't want his baby brother to go?' Grimmjow asked myself as he tried to loosen Alto grips on his baby brother hand carefully and softly as he got up and hand the newborn baby to his aunty who smiled at him and went back to the ER room.

Alto went toward his father and tugged on his father's pants Grimmjow looked down at him and blinked his eyed. "Baby where?" he asked everyone was now staring down at him. The he frowned up at his father. Grimmjow stretched his check.

'Damn I didn't think that he'll be that much of attached toward his little brother?' Grimmjow asked myself.

"Dada!" Alto tugged on his father's pants again, Grimmjow sighed and bent down and put his hand on Alto's head and ruffle it. "Sorry son, baby need ta go and be taken ta the nursery room." He said and saw Alto pouted at him, Grimmjow shook his head. "Un… I want to see him." Alto said and heard everyone around him sighed.

"He… Totally attached toward his little brother pretty much there, Grimm" Shinji said, Grimmjow shrugged and sighed. "But is cute~!" the girls coated. Shinji, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Shiro all stared at them with a board look and the WTF look on their face. The girl ignored their stare. "Dada!" Alto whine and tugging his father's pants again. Grimmjow sighed and pick him up and said.

"Why don't ya and grandpa go buy something ta eats? I'm sure daddy little boy is hungry aren't ya?" he coated him; Alto frowned but nodded his head and raises his tiny arms for his grandpa to pick him up. "Were going now, Grimm?." Arturo said as Grimmjow nodded his head while messaging his neck.

"So.. How ichigo doing? He didn't have any hyperventilation after birth did he?" isshin asked worriedly. Grimmjow shook his head no. "No. in fact the delivering went well, and so as the after birth too.." He said soon the door to the ER room open as they all saw Aizen went out with a sleep Ichigo in a stroller bed sound asleep. Everyone went toward them and sighed in relief when ichigo was safe and sound.

"So? How was it?" isshin asked Aizen who smiled at him. "Went well, he didn't have any probable after birth… I'm guessing the hyperventilation was probable a one time thing. But were not sure of that yet, I means he might have a shock when he wake up or so, you know?" he said everyone nodded their head in understanding. "But I do really hope that his hyperventilation thing would be over!" Grimmjow said.

"Everyone wished that Grimm, but nobody is sure when will he very get to overcome it?" Aizen said as everyone sighed. Grimmjow went toward his wife and rubbed Ichigo's check with his thump before they took him to his own personal room. Griimjow took off the ER robe and give it to one of the nurse who came alone with Aizen as he rubbed his neck again. "Need rest son? I'm sure you need that after helping your wife during his labor?" Grimmjow's father said which made Grimmjow smiled and nodded his head.

"Go get some sleep in the waiting room, Grimm. Will wake you up when ichigo awake and looking for you." Kisuke said Grinmmjow nodded his head and yawned as he went to the waiting room where the rest of the family member where there and went toward where the sleeping Yuzu Karin who had Haine in her arms as he smiled down at his eldest son how was sound asleep as he went to the other coach and slept.

Ichigo's POV.

After my childbirth was done, I blinked my eyes awake to find myself in a white room with and IV ached to my left arms and an oxygen mask was on my mouth. And surround me was filled with balloon, flowers, gift of congratulation for my after birth and others things. I sniffed in my bed and looked around and sighed. 'Oh right, I won't be able to see my babies Akihiko and Yuichi yet still tomorrow morning or afternoon?' I thought.

I remember my first time giving birth to Alto and Haine and when I wake up the next hours they weren't there and I had panicked. And that were the hyperventilation started?. Uncle probable had put our new set of twin's baby boys in the nursery room. I yawned loudly. "Oh? You're awake?" uncle Kisuke voice struggle me. "Uncle, don't do that!" I said as he chuckles. "Sorry.." he said as I sighed. "Where Grimm?" I asked. "He's sleeping downstairs in the waiting room. Why?" he asked. I blushed. "I-I want to see him." I said uncle nodded and pick up his phone and dial someone number.

"Tensa, go wake up Grimmjow, tell him ichigo is awake and is looking for him… Yes he's awake now, looking for his husband." Uncle said which made me blush. Uncle chuckle to something my younger cousin (Tensa) said on the phone before hanging up. "You know is a good thing that you didn't have any hyperventilation when you waked up." Uncle said I chuckle quietly. "That because I panicked when I didn't see my first newborn child in my arms when I wake up at that time when Alto and Haine where born, you know? Got worried? But now I know that they will be in the Nursery room? I got nothing to worry about." I said as uncle sighed in relief.

Soon we heard the door begin open as a huskily yet smooth deep voice of my husband was heard through out the room. "ichi?" he asked. "Hi dear." I said he came toward me and smiled in relief. "Thanks goodness ya didn't get any hyperventilation when ya wake up, Tensa had waked me up telling me that ya need me up here fast. He sounded worried thought." Grimmjow said as he glared at Tensa who grinned at him.

"Uh, right? Well I.. Uh.. Gonna go now!" he said and went out of the room. I shook my head at my younger cousin. He tends to love to tease people sometime and would get himself in trouble for it. Oh and by the way Tensa is 13 year old now, his the youngest one aside from Toshiro who was 14 years old.

I felt Grimmjow's hand stroking my check lovely I lead into it and smiled. "Ya doing okay now, ichi? Do ya need me ta get ya anything?" he asked worriedly yet concern which was kind of cute, I shook my head no. "No, I'm fine. I just want you to be here." I said as I saw him smiling at me and bend down to kiss my forehead, I giggle thought. "Glad ta heard that yer doing fine ichi." He said. I smiled. "Can I see the babies in the nursery room, please?" I asked. He frowned. "Shouldn't ya be in bed resting?" he asked.

"I fine, please? I just want to make sure that they are there, sound asleep and safe so that I can be at ease and won't go into shock?" I said as he sighed and nodded his head and went to get a wheel chair for me. Soon he came back with it as uncle help him to put me in the wheel chair as we went downstairs to where the nursery room was and saw that the rest of our family where there, coating, giggle and chuckling looking at the nursery window where the twins were.

"Hey guys!" I called they stopped looking at the window and looked at me. "Shouldn't ya been asleep and resting in yer room?" Shiro asked as he stared at me in surprise and shock, he along with Renji, Uyruu and Toshiro where looking shock and surprise at seeing me doing fine after my childbirth, unlike that time when I give birth to Alto and Haine. "ichi! Yer awake! Yer doing okay now, buddy?" Shinji asked I chuckle and nodded my head.

"Hm-mm." I said as Grimmjow drove me the window of the nursery room. I tried to stand up. "Woah! Careful ichi, ya just give birth an hour ago." My husband said as I roll my eyes at him and turn my head to lead on the window and saw my two little tikes yawning on their cribs, Akihiko blinking his eyes. While Yuichi smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him he giggle thought which made me giggles too.

"There so cute!" I said everyone chuckle at me. "They looked just like you when you were a baby, ichigo!" aunty Rangiku said which made me blush while staring at my two sons who blinked their honey brown eyes up at me in confuse. Soon Akihiko stared to cry. I got worried. A nurse came and checks on the babies and sighed. She looked at the window and saw me then smiled as she went somewhere, soon the door to the nursery room open. Just then uncle Aizen was walking and notices me.

"Oh, went out for a walk ichigo?" he asked as I nodded. "Wait! Yer not mad that he went out of bed?" my husband asked, Uncle Aizen chuckle. "No, no, no. Of course not?." He said then saw the nursery nurse was there.

"Hitomi-chan, what are you doing standing outside here in the nursery room?" he asked Hitomi blushed. "S-Sorry Aizen-sama but the babies where crying and need to be feed. And since t-there mother is a-awake." She said. Uncle nodded and smiled. "Aa. Ichigo you won't mind feeding your newborn baby now are you?" uncle asked which I shook my head no. "No, in fact I'll be happy too." I said Hitomi sighed in relief. I was about to walk still uncle said.

"I think it'll be better if you stay on the wheelchair for a while ichigo, let's your husband take you inside the nursery room for you.." Uncle said as I nodded and sat down with the help of my husband back on the wheelchair as Grimm take me inside the nursery room once I was inside the nurse went to get our son, soon the nurse came back with our little Akihiko who continue to cry and a baby bottle in her other arms..

She hand me Akihiko along with the baby bottle as I cradle him in my arms and said. "Shh, is okay now little one, mommy here to feed you." I said as I position the baby bottle on his mouth as he began to drink his milk on the baby bottle.

He looked up at me and blinked his eyes as he continue to drink, while his other hand reach up for me I kiss it though, he so cute, really cute. Soon he began to close his eyes while drinking his milk. Minute later he had stopped drinking his milk and fall asleep, I pull the bottle away from his mouth carefully to not wake him up as I hand the milk bottle to the nurse as I admire my newborn son in my arms who was sleeping cutely cuddle close to my chest as I stroking my son check lovely. Soon the nurse came as I hand her my baby to put him in the hospital baby cribs near the window, I saw my other family members and friend where there looking at Yuichi who was yawing and went to sleep.

I heard everyone on the window awed. I smiled. "Well, there doing just fine, ich. Do ya want ta go back ta yer room or do ya want ta go on a walk outside?" my husband asked me as I smiled at him and turn my head to face uncle and asked. "Uncle, can I eat now? I'm kinda hungry with that entire laboring thing I did." I said uncle nodded his head. "Sure you may, but just make sure you eat something health just in case." He said as I nodded and turn to look up at my husband and said.

"Grimm, dear can we go in the canteen to have a meal? Oh I forgot what time is it?" I asked. Grimm looked down at his watch and said. "Wow! I didn't know it's was already 12 in the afternoon? I fell asleep that long?" he asked himself. Eh? "Wait! What time when I was done giving birth to the twins?" I asked. "Around 9am in the morning." Uncle said. I stared at him.

Wow! That a new record? ! I mean when I give birth to Alto and Haine is had taking me 15 hours for them to be delivery as I give birth to them! So this really is a good new!. "Wow! That's a new record and shocking news.." I said both my husband, uncle and a couple of nurse looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why that dear?" Grimm asked. "Well, you see when I give birth to Alto and Haine? Is had taken me 15 hours to delivery them." I said. "That naturally, other woman who had their first labor took long to delivery their babies." Uncle said as he added.

"I'm guessing is probable because your body already had adjust duet time after your first pregnancy and somehow had gotten used and learned a way to give you an easy way to deliver the second child? Or maybe your body just gotten used to being pregnant at first and is now taking it well with the second?" uncle said. "Ya mean that my wife body already gotten use to becoming pregnant after the first birth of our children?" my husband asked as uncle nodded his head.

"Yes, in fact Ichigo second pregnancy went well than the first one I saw and read in the documentary files that Tousen lead me.. Is a good new and a very wonderfully progressing, and I'm also guessing that is because is was Ichigo first time getting pregnant at that time unprepared that his pregnancy didn't went well and that maybe his body didn't take it well at first? But what truly shocked me is that both Alto and Haine where born normal and healthy even thought that their mother had a problem during his pregnancy, is truly a miracle indeed.." He said. I sighed in relief.

"So that mean he can have a third or fifth after this, since his body is now used to getting pregnant?" my husband asked which I paled. "Grimm! We are not going to have a third or a fifth child after this!" I warned him as I glared at him. He grinned at me. "I didn't mean doing it now after your birth, Ichi, what I mean is maybe a couple of another year? Maybe next year or so on, that we can convince another one again?" he asked which I gaped my mouth. "J-Just how many children do you want us to have?" I asked.

"6 or maybe 10 more?" he said as he grinned at me I gapped my mouth open in shock then glared at him. "Don't even think about it!. We will stop creating children once we convince a daughter dear." I said as I glared at him. "That fine! I don't mind having 5 or 6 children only, so long as we get to have a little girl running around the mansion then is fine by me." He said which I sighed in relief, just then my stomach growled as I blushed. "Look like mommy ichigo hungry eh?" my husband said playfully as he wheeled me out of the nursery room.

The next day, Aunty Unohana came in my hospital room with Akihiko and Yuichi in their small made of glass cribs with a blue pillow and blanket to keep them warms as aunty hand me Yuichi while Grimmjow had Akihiko in his arms. I looked down my youngest son who was sound asleep in my arms. Just then the front door open as we saw Alto and Haine came toward me alone with Grimmjow's parents. "Mama, what that?" Haine asked as he looked at the baby in my arms, I smiled down at him in my hospital bed and said.

"Haine dear, meet your baby brother Yuichi." I said he looked confuse as Arturo picked him up and put him in the bed in front of me as he looked down at his baby brother who were sleeping. Just then Yuichi stir in his sleep in my arms and open his eyes and saw Haine his older brother, Yuichi blinked up at his big brother before smiling up at Haine which made Haine to blinked his eyes then smiled back and wave a hi at his baby brother.

Aww.. So cute. "Hi." Haine said as Yuichi giggles and reach his tiny hand for his big brother to pick it as Haine did and put his tiny finger on his baby brother hand as Haine gripped it softly while smiling and making baby noises at his big brother. Haine chuckles and bent his head down and kissed his baby brother check which made me felt happy and proud.

"Aww.. It's seemed that they get alone just fine." Amelia said. I couldn't help it and kissed both Haine and Yuichi check as I told them that mommy loved them very much which Haine giggles and continue to admire his baby brother in my arms. Alto did the same and went toward his father who had Akihiko in his arms and played and admire his baby brother too.

After 5 days I was sent home, back in my husband mansion, Alto and Haine got along just fine with their baby brothers, in fact they loved them and Akihiko and Yuichi loved their big brother too, which I sigh in relief and felt proud I was worried at first that they won't get alone? Toddlers and newborn baby usually don't get along, and they tend to get jealous once the other one get a lot of attention then the other is what I heard and read from magazine and books tips, When we got home I had lay Akihiko and Yuichi with the help of Amelia-okaa-san my husband mother help as we tackle the babies in their cribs, the one that Alto and Haine used when they where just babies.

I was about to feed Akihiko when my soon to be 1 years old son, Haine came in demanding me to play with him, I sighed. "Haine, dear, mommy can't play right now? Why don't you go play with Dada? I'll join you guy later when mommy done feeding your baby brother, please?" I coated him nicely, you have to be gentle with a toddler in talking and coating them to do what you want and be patient with it. Haine pouted at me but nodded his and went to where his daddy was.

I sighed in relief as I continue to feed the newborn twins. When the babies where done feeding and tackling them to sleep? I went to the living room where my husband and my children were, Haine was on his daddy back as Grimm was giving him a horse ride on his back, Alto where on the other side of the corner playing with his big LEGO toys as he tried to build a small castle?.

I went toward Alto and helped him to finish making his mimi castle as he giggle and squealed when I join and helped him. I felt proud to be a mom, even though that it might be hard for me to handle them both, especially now that we have 4 set of twins in the family, a two set of soon-to-be 1 years old twins boys and another set of newborn twins baby boy. Uncle Kisuke said that I was blessed to have a set of twins again. I admit it? I had always wanted to have twin's children someday? And here I' am having four set of twins little boys, one that looked so much like there father and the other set of twins looked so much like me.

Grimmjow had told me that he wanted another baby when I graduate my high school, I sighed in relief, I don't mind having another kids with Grimm, but… I'm just glad that he had deiced to convince us another one once I graduate my high school, which is two years form now.

Which is a good thing, since I still need to settle down in dealing with our set of 4 twins in the family, not to mention I still have to deal with going to school and finishing it while taking care of the children at the same time. And not to mention that it will get harder as they grow old is what I heard from aunty Yorichi who had Renji when he was a child and the twins when she was pregnant and when they where born too.

On October 16, the day Alto and Haine first birthday party, they are now 1 years old, Grimmjow had came back home before the twins birthday, Akihiko and Yuichi are now one month old.

They still can't walk yet. But my gosh Grimmjow was enjoying playing with them as both Akihiko or Yuichi would coo back in respond to his question and answer him which made Grimm very happy, in fact he's more then happy when he hear the babies cooed on the phone on that one time I made a phone call to him, he was very delight to hear them squealing, grunt and squealed sometime in a high pitch which kind of remind me when Alto and Haine where just babies, is really a good thing that we deiced to convince to have a second child.

Well enough about that? Alto and Haine had grown attached to their little baby sibling which was kind of cute, and yes we do had those hard time sometime when both twins and the newborn would want and demand an attention toward me and Grimmjow, but we managed to spend times with each of them and told them that we loved them both.

Haine still haven't gotten along with Akihiko still 5 week later he had demanded to play with his baby sibling which surprise us, we were even more shock when he acted all big brother mood toward his baby brother which made me happy. Alto was the same when is came to Yuichi, he didn't get alone with Yuichi still 5 week later too, which made us very happy that they learned to love and liked each their little baby sibling.

And the best thing of all was? They are now best buddies, both Alto, Haine, Akihiko and Yuichi had grown to like each other, and whenever I take Alto and Haine home after their preschool the first thing they would ask was: "Where Aki and Yuu?" they would ask for them and would want to feed, play, read and sing song with them, which was kind of cute, they would even help me when I ask them to pick up or bring mommy their bottle, diapers and etc.. Which was very helpful.

Well enough about that? Is time to celebrate Alto and Haine first one years old birthday party, along with Shiro and shinji with their newborn babies, Shinji give birth to a health baby boy that looked like Nnoitra the only different was the eyes, his baby had his eyes color, oh and their son name is: Jack. Shiro and stark had a set of twins baby boy who look so much like Stark expect for the other one who had Shiro's hair color while the other twins had Stark's hair color, both their twins had Shiro eyes color. Their set of twins name are Bianco and Nero, Bianco is white in Italian while Nero means black name that Stark named them, Shiro was happy so it was fine with me.

Well where are in the party room in one of Grimmjow's mansion again, Alto and Haine where very excited to open their gift, I know is because they keep on staring at the small, wide and big shape of gift wrapped they received from all over our Mafia family and others Mafia members and CEO family friends. After the party we went all to bed as Grimmjow and I tackled the two birthday boys to sleep when we were done with them we went to tackle Akihiko and Yuichi next then after that I and Grimmjow when to bed.

Then the next mouth was November, I, Grimmjow and the rest of the family went to the cemetery to visit our love one, me and my family went to my mother graveyard while Grimmjow and his parents when to their grandparents graveyard. Renji and Uyruu can't come since they are almost to their duet date. Alto and Haine where behaving themselves, playing with their toys near the grave of my mother as I keep an eye on them while feeding the Yuichi, Akihiko was with Dad.

Then on November 5, both Renji and Uyruu went in labor. Byakuya was very proud to have a son who looks just like him, the only different was the baby had Renji's eye color, they named him Raikou. Uyruu on the other hand give birth to a healthy set of twins, one boy and one girl named Alice and Ciel Grantz who had both Sazyel's hair color but had Uyruu's eyes colors.

I was proud, we were all proud now that I and Grimm's kids will have lot of play date and wouldn't need to set them up to have a playmate since they had each others and mine and Grimmjow's cousin kids.

Soon is was December 6, 19 days to go and is Christmas time, we were in the living room decorating the whole part of the living room, I, Shinji, Uyruu went to set up the Christmas tree while Shiro and the rest went to decorate the other part of the living room, Alto and Haine where helping too, as they helped us decorate the Christmas tree while Akihiko and Yuichi where sound asleep in our bedroom. Grimmjow won't be able to come home still December 20.

Soon on December 20 came as Grimmjow and the rest of his cousin came back home with lot of present for us as they put the wrapped gift on the Christmas tree, Alto and Haine keeps on staring at their Christmas gift beneath the Christmas tree.

I chuckles when they tried to snatch and open it still I or Grimmjow warned them not too open it still December 25. They whine and pouted at us. Then on December 25 came, as Alto and Haine where very happy to tear open their Christmas gift, they both received their own bike from their father and some new music toys to play with from Grimm too, while they received a new set of ball toys from Shinji and his boyfriend, we both received our own gift too. Shinji got a new volume of 'The first mother books' and the 'How to raise your babies tips' books, Shiro, Uyruu, Renji received the same present coming from me.

Then New Years Eve came, as we celebrate the new years as the Alto and Haine where happy to see lot of fire work up in the skies.

Then on the next first month September was back to school, I am now a 3rd year. Grin, only one more years to go and I'll be a 4th year student then after that I'll be graduating my high school and goes to collage, I had made my deiced to go to the same collage that my husband went, which dad didn't mind so long that I could graduate my collages and take his place to deal with both our family company and the Mafia as well. Akihiko and Yuichi are now 12 month old while Alto and Haine are turning to their 2 years old this October.

Uncle said some babies are late bloomers while some are early blooms, and since Akihiko and Yucihi were a fast learner like their big brother? And is able to walk straight at 10 month old, we were shock, they were more fast learner then their older brother where. They are more skilled and quick learner, uncle Aizen just that Akihiko and Yuichi really suited their names.

I went to my classroom as the teacher start the class.

TBC…

ME: THIS CHAPTER ISSSSS SOOO…. short!. -_-" gehh! This story almost close to it finally chapter.. Only 3 more to goo.~. XD. And tell me if you liked Ichigo's jr. babies name?

Shiro: WHAT? Only 3 more to go? Kor-chan!

ME: yeah! Only 3 more to go, the last chapter will be a epilogue for this one? :D

Ichigo: *sighed* I'm gonnna miss this! Only 3 more to go?. D:

Me: Oh cheer up the next two chapter will be a hinted one with a new enemy.. OOPS! That was to post to be a secret! _

Grimmjow: Baka! *sighed at me*

Me: *glare at Grimjow* Well that for now? Please read and review them and tell me what you all think? And ja nee!. :D


	19. Chapter 16

An: Sorry for the longest update been busy with family problem! :/

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Chapter 16: Normal POV's

Two year later, Month of July.

A orange hair teen with his hair tied in a neat ponytail walked down the his house as he tackles his 4 children inside his Blue Volvo V50 car, he and the rest of his cousin had graduated their high school just last year and was going to collage now, he and Shinji are going to Tokyo for their collage like there husband was, his uncle, fathers and mothers-in-law had been kind enough to delivery all his the children's stuff to Tokyo in Grimmjow's house that his husband father had build for them, so that they won't have to put all their stuff inside the car. His four children are now a toddlers and not a baby anymore, which he missed dearly. Akihiko and Yuichi where going to turn 2 years old this coming September, while the two eldest twins are going to be 4 years old this October. His children where like his and his husband who were two years gap, he didn't mind it.

"Mama, where are we going? And why can't grandpa Issshin and grandpa Art and Grandpa Ame, aunty Yuzu, Karin, Yorichi and uncles kisuke can't come with us?" the ever sweet Haine and Yuichi asked their beloved mother. Ichigo smiled down at his four children who looked up at him cutely. "They can't came because they worked here in this town, sweetie, and we have to go to Tokyo so that mommy can go to collage there and mommy doesn't want to leave the four of you here along, well maybe not alone since grandpa and grandma are here to take care of you four, but your daddy and I want to raise the four of you on our own there in Tokyo, but don't worry, well come back here on Christmas, holiday and even summer and when mommy graduate his collage year also, okay?" ichigo said sweetly as he ruffle his two son head who frowned and pouted up at him but nodded their head in understanding.

He chuckle at there cuteness and turn around to face his parents and parents-in-law and other relative who were there in front of his house. He gave them their smile. "Thanks for everything dad, uncles, aunties, uncle Aizen and aunty Unohana, I'm going to miss you all, and especially you two." He said as he ruffle his two sister head, Yuzu had grown her hair a bit longer near his shoulder blade, the same goes with Karin, even he himself had let's his hair grow since his husband had liked his hair long, telling him is look beautiful in him, which he take greatly and let's his hair grown, his hair almost reach his hip. His two sisters hugged him while Yuzu was sniffing as she hugged her beloved older brother and said. "Where going to miss you ichi-nii, come visit us when both of you can okay?" she asked as ichigo nodded and hugged both his sister dearly.

He got up and saw his aunty Yorichi was smiling at him and give him a surprise hug and said. "Your going to go collage the same as where your husband is right?" she asked as Ichigo nodded she sighed. "I will admit that your uncle and I will miss you, but we know that you wanted to go, so. Take care of yourself and your children along with your husband okay? Oh and sent us e-mail, photo and make call when you can and give us your house address there once you get there okay? And tell Grimmjow we said hi okay?" she said as ichigo chuckle and hugged and kissed his aunty in the check. "Take care and drive safely okay?" She said as ichigo nodded his head. He went toward his other parents and hugged them. "Thank you for every, Arturo-otou-san and Amelia-okaa-san." He said.

"is was nothing ichigo, your like our son to us too, take care of yourself and the kids, and do drive safely and tell Grimmjow that we said hi?" he said as Ichigo nodded as Amelia added. "Call us if you got there safely." She said as Ichigo nodded his head. He went toward his father and smiled at him and surprised his father by hugging him.

"Thank for everything too, dad! Even though you're not a great dad but you're still my father. And thank you for looking after my children while I was busy at school." He said as Isshin huffed and hugged his son back and said. "Sure, you're welcome. And you know that I'll will do anything for my son?." He said as he added. "Likewise, drive safely. You too Shinji!" isshin said as Shinjii nodded and wave a hand to him. "Don't worry isshin-san, ichigo and I will switch places to drive if he want to take a break, and don't worry I'll drive safely since my kid and his kids are inside the car." He said as he eyed his son who was talking and playing with ichigo's kid inside the blue Volvo V50 car.

Unohana went to the car and peaked inside. "Children, be good toward your mother and father and don't do thing that will upset them, okay?" she said as the five children inside the car all nodded their head as Unohana kissed their forehead. She turns around and saw his favorite nephew's wife was talking to Aizen as ichigo smiled and so did Aizen and hugged each other before ichigo went toward his car, Unohana smiled at him and hugged him. "Take care of yourself okay ichigo? And make sure the children are taking their victims and other medicine okay?" She said as ichigo nodded and hugged her and kissed her check before going inside his car, while Shinji took the passenger seat beside the driver seat where ichigo will be driving as ichigo wave his hand goodbye to his family and drove the car.

They made to Tokyo around 8:59pm instead of around 5 or 6pm duet to the children keep asking to go to the toilet and they have to make a stop at every toilet area they could find and they did make a stop at the McDonald near by to feed the children. When they made it to Tokyo the five children had fallen asleep. Shinji went to grab his phone and make a phone call.

"Nnoi, Baby where are you right now?... Oh.. Is Grimmjow with you?" He asked over the phone as he smiled. "Oh, okay… No could you two wait there? Ichigo and I are already here in Tokyo… Yes… No, we haven't have dinner yet.. He's asleep alone with his ichigo's kids in the back seat… Okay.. Love you dear, bye." Shinji said. Ichigo cooked an eyebrow at his best friend and said while driving. "Well? What did he say?" ichigo asked. "Nnoi said that he and Grimmjow are at the Starbuck.. And I told them that we will meet them there and have dinner else where along with them?" he said ichigo nodded and drove the car to the Starkbuck, when they got there they saw their husband, Yes husband since Shinji also got married to Nnoitra last year. They saw their husband on the corner Nnoitra was talking to Grimmjow while Grimmjow was listening as he was writing something on a piece of paper and a book beside him while drinking something that they order at the Starkbuck.

Ichigo smiled when he saw his husband and turn around to wake the kids in the back seat up. "Alto, Haine, Akihiko, Yuichi.. Where here." He said softly as the four children groaned and wake up as they yawned cutely while blinking their eyes. "Mama, where are we?" Alto asked. Ichigo smiled as his eldest son and said. "Where here at Tokyo, and look? Is daddy!." He said as he points his finger to the window in front of him. Alto and his other brothers squealed in joy and yelled. "DADDY!" they all said. Ichigo chuckle. "Okay come on now let's get out of the car and greet daddy okay?" he said as the four children nodded and wait for their mother to open the back seat door.

Ichigo got out of the car and went to open the back seat of the car as Alto, Haine dashed out and went toward their father and hugged Grimmjow back.

"Off!" Grimmjow said. "DADDY!" Both Alto and Haine said happily as they hugged their father. Grimmjow blinked once and twice before smiling himself and turn his head around and saw his twin's son behind him. "Hey you two!. Where mommy?" he asked as the twins pointed their finger behind them. Grimmjow turn his head to where the twins where pointing and saw ichigo walking while holding his hand on both of their youngest son in both of his arms. Akihiko and Yuichi wave their hand at their father and both said. "Hi Daddy!" They said. Grimmjow smiled at them, when ichigo got near, Yuichi went to sit on his father laps as Grimmjow lets him. "Hey there you guys. Daddy missed you a lot." He said as the four children squealed and smiled up at their father and both kissed their daddy check which Grimmjow chuckle, when the four children settle themselves in a chair, Grimmjow turn to look and admire his wife.

Grimmjow POV's

Nnoitra and I went to the starbuck is the weekend, this morning we went to the mall to buy something to welcome our wife and kids, and yea we. Since Nnoitra proposal to Shinji last year and got married, were now both a young husband and father since where only like what? 20 years old? Still too young to start a family but what do ya know? I knocked up my wife when he was 15 year old and the next year got him pregnant again? Well not by force since he had wanted us to have a second baby when he was in his second year high school while I was in my 4th year high school. I'm in my 3rd year collage now at the Huce Mundo University.

Nnoitra and I keep discussing about something he watched last night that I complete ignore and pretend to listen and understand what he talking about while I was focusing on the paper I was writing, our professor had made us do an easy for the rest of our summer break, is was a pain in the ass but I need to do it if I want to graduate this year, I was so caught up on my assignment that I didn't feel someone tackle me, I was about to give a fucking insult when I hear it.

"DADDY!" I heard my two twin's baby boy voice behind me, I blinked my eyes once, twice before smiling myself and turn my head around as I saw them behind me looking and smiling up at me cutely as I return the favor and smiled at them. "Hey you two, where mommy?" I asked they pointed their finger on the right side as I turn to look and saw my wife holding our youngest children in his arms; he was smiling at me as I return the favor and smiled at him. I saw both Akihiko and Yuichi looked at me and wave their tiny hand and said 'Hi Daddy' to me which made me to smile at them. When ichigo and our youngest twins son went toward me, Yuichi went straight to me and sit on my lap which I cooked my eyebrow at him but lets him sit on my lap.

Alto and Haine sat beside me while looking at our food and drink. "Daddy what this?" Haine asked as he grabbed my Frappuccino shake. "Eh? Is brown color like the chocolate milk we drink at home?" He said as he added. "Can I drink it daddy?" he asked as I widen my eye and said. "No!. Erkm.. I mean no that not chocolate milk, that coffee, which is only for your mother and I!" I said and explained to him, he pouted up at me and nodded his head and put my Frappuccino shake back in the table, I sighed in relief. Remind me to never bring the kids in Starkbuck or they might drink coffee that they're not to pose to drink.

"But daddy where hungry!" Alto whine, I blinked and looked at my wife who looked apologetic at me and said. "We just got here just now." He said I sighed. "There a club houses sandwich and a ham and cheese sandwich here? Do you want me to order that for them?" I asked. He sighed. "I don't think that will satisfy their stomach dear, they eat, a lot." He said. I shrugged. "Then I'll order a fresh fried and some chicken or lasagna for them?" I said, my wife thought of it for a moment. "Please dear?" I pledge as he eyed our children. "I guess so, I don't think that they'll be able to walk into another restaurant or in the Jubilee for that matter, and I don't want them to get preoccupied with the playground there and won't be able to eat their food properly. " He said which made our children to pout at him.

"Oh, and can I have a Cappuccino?" he asked I nodded my head. "What about the kids drinks?" I asked. Ichigo eyed our kids and smiled. "You could order them some chocolate milkshake or just a warm chocolate or milk?" he said as I nodded again. "And what do you want to eat?" I asked. "Anything is fine dear." He said I nodded and went to go and order their food and mine. Nnoitra went alone with me as he order some food for his wife and their only child little Jack. After we done eating our dinner together, Nnoitra had been kind enough to drove my car back to our house while I drive my wife car alone with our four kids at the back seat. When we got to my house, erk ours I mean since now ichigo and the kids will be living with me as a family.

Ichigo stared at the building in front of him. "I thought that it was a house, not an apartment building?" he asked I shrugged. "But Arturo-otou-san said that it's was a house." He said which made me chuckles. "Yea, is it? An apartment house that both dad and uncle owned that they build when you where in your 3rd year of high school since I told dad that we won't be living here for far to long and that we would move back at Karakura once you graduated your collage, ichigo." I said. He frowned and glared at me before frowning back and pouted at me. "But what about the children? There still going to their preschool right?" he asked which I nodded. "Of course we will, education is important for them to take." I said. "But where are we going to take them to school that not to far from our apartment and school so that we can pick them up after school or so on?" he asked.

I sighed, I know that he gonna say that?. "Don't worry, aunty Unohana own a nursery school here near our collage school." I said. "Eh? She does?" he asked in surprise as I nodded. "Yes, but not just any preschool and nursery school, is a school for those who are the sons and daughter of a rich CEO and Mafia family of the Huce Mundo." I said which made my wife to gap his mouth open at me.

"But—" he was gonna refuse and complain when I stopped him. "Come on ichi, that the only school that is near our school and the apartment, and the only school ya can trust fer our children safely." I said which he frowned and nodded his head. "Alright, fine! So when are we going to enroll them?" he asked. I smiled. "Our school won't start still September 15, so we got plenty of time to enroll them and beside the preschool start their school in September 9." I said. Which made ichigo to blink his eyes. "Eh? Okay, at lest we get to take the children out on a walk to the mall tomorrow, no wait! Why don't we enroll them tomorrow and get the thing that they will need for their new school and after that we can do anything?" he asked as I shrugged. "Sure whatever you want, ichi." I said as he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

We felt someone tugging our pants as we looked down and saw both Haine and Yuichi tugging our pants while yawning, we chuckles. "I take that the children are sleepy and tired now?" I said as ichigo chuckle and picked up Haine while I pick up Yuichi. They cuddle closer toward us and had fallen asleep quickly. "Mommy can we go now?" Nnoitra son asked Shinji his mother as Shinji sighed and picked up his son and cradle him. "Grimm, where going ahead inside our apartment now!" Nnoitra said as I nodded and wave them. "Eh? They live to where we live?" ichigo asked as he cradles Haine in his arms, I nodded. "Yea, they on the 5 floor while where at the 6 floor." I said. "Oh." Ichigo said. "Mama, where sleepy." Both Alto and Akihiko said as we looked down at them, ichigo sighed and looked at the back seat of the car.

"Don't worry ichigo, will pick yours and the kids belonging later on, but right now let's put them to bed?" I said as he sighed. "Okay just wait and moment and let's me get their small bag that had their pajama and stuff." He said as I nodded as his hand me Haine as I gladly had him in my arms. Ichigo went to the back seat of the car and picked up a red Nike Brasilia sport duffel bag a medium size and close and lock the car as he went toward me as he snatched Haine in my arms and cradle him in his arms. I picked Alto up as he picked Akihiko as we all went inside the building and went to the elevator and press my floor number.

When we got to the 6 floor we got out of the elevator and went to my apartment that had a number or 615 as I unlock the door and turn the light on, I heard ichigo gasped in surprise and shock on what inside our apartment house. Yea this might be one of those that uncle Aizen and Dad build when my wife was in his 3rd year of his high school, and is may look like an ordinary apartment building form the outside, but on the inside, was huge and wide, I got a lagers flat TV on my living room, a silky black leather coach, inside my apartment where color white and black with a bit of navy blue in it. I even got a aquarium for my Koi fish, I got a lager window where you can see the back yard of the apartment, on the left side was the kitchen and the dinner table, and on the right side was the mini liberty, on the center were a lager hallway that lead to the bedroom, and beside the door was a mini bar I had.

"Oh my, these certain… Not what I expected.." ichigo said as he stared at me, I grinned at him. "Like the inside of our apartment, babe?" I asked as he blushed and give me a small yet shy nod, I chuckle as I move forward for him to follow me. "Come on; let's take the kids to their own room." I said. "Eh? Wait you mean each of them have their own room?" he asked in disbelieve at me which I shook my head. "No, both Alto and Haine will be sharing their own room while Akihiko and Yuichi will be sharing their own room, and don't worry their room are just beside as, Alto and Haine room are on the left while Akihiko and Yuichi room are on the right, and on the center ins our bedroom." I said. We got in the middle of both Alto and Haine room and so as Akihiko and Yuichi room.

"So, what now? Do you want me to give Yuichi to you? Or do you want to wake them up?" I asked. "Wake them up dear, they need to brush their teeth and change their cloth before going to bed." He said I nodded and wakes up the two children in my arms, both Alto and Yuichi whine in my arms but wake up anyway. "Dada?" they asked. "Come on now ya two, wake up, is time ta brush yer teeth and change into yer pajama and then ya two can go back ta sleep, okay?" I said as they nodded tiredly and yawned as I put them down to the floor carefully and gently as they blinked and rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"Yuichi, go with mammy, and Haine come with daddy and let's me change ya ta yer pajama." I said as Haine nodded and went toward me and grabbed my hand as I lead them inside their own room, they took off their own cloth and went inside their personal bath room and went to the tub as I follow them as I helped in taking them their bath when they where done I both dried each one of them as ichigo came and hand me their pajama and toothbrush as I put them in their pajama, after they were all dressed they went to the sink to brush their teeth, then after that I tackle them to each of their bed as I kissed their forehead and good night as they went to sleep as I turn the light off and went out of their room.

I closed their door quietly to not wake them up and saw my wife did the same and smiled at me. Soon I dragged him to our bedroom as I undress him myself and dragged him to our bathroom to have a bath together we even shared a lustful kiss on the way there and a playful lick and a bit to his neck but no sex in the bathroom after that we went to bed in our pajama and slept together as I embrace him closer to me to keep him warm, he cuddle closer to me as I kissed his forehead.

Ichigo POV's

When we got to our house after our dinner we all had in the Starkbuck, I stared in disbelieve at where we were going to live for the next four year, , I thought when Arturo-otousan said as house I thought that is was one of the liberties kind of house, but what in front of me was a ordinary looking apartment, tall and wide with a bit of modern style of apartment building had 10 floor each I think? "I thought that it was a house, not an apartment building?" I asked. Grimmjow shrugged. "But Arturo-otousan said that it's was a house." I said again which made my husband to chuckle at my childish behavior.

Then he told me his explanation that Uncle Aizen his father had build this apartment when I was in my third year high school and that he said that we where only going to stay and live here for only four years still I graduate my collage year, then we will eventually go back to Karakura after my collage graduation. Soon I asked about where the children will go to school as he told me that aunty Unohana had build and owned a preschool here for those who were a part of the Espada CEO and to those Huce Mundo mafia families that lived here and went their children to school here. I frowned, I was hoping that they will be going to a normal school like what I used to when I was little, but I guess that impossible if YOUR married to the most rice CEO and a Mafia boss and your kids looked so much like that father? I guess thing don't always goes on my idea.

Oh! And I forgot my other cousin, Renji, Uyruu and Shiro are in their collage now too, while Toshiro is in his 3rd year of high school in Karakura High, Renji is in Kyoto and is now taking his collage there long with his husband, yes his husband since they got married after our graduation, his son is with him too, they lived in Byakuya's family mansion there, Uyruu is with Szayel in the US taking their collage their alone with their two children, Shiro is in Italy now and married to Stark too, their twins boys are with them, in one of Stark apartment there.

I sighed. When my husband told me that our school won't start still September 15 and that the children will be going to their school on September 9. So it means we got the whole July and August to ourselves to join and spent time together as a happy family? Wee I finally get to have a family bonding with my husband alone with our other set of twins children?. Sweet!

Then what shock me was that Nnoitra apartment was also to where we lived as Grimmjow said that their apartment floor was on the fifth floor while ours was on the six floors. Soon we got inside the building with our four children in each of our arms, Alto and Yuichi where with their father while Haine and Akihiko where with me as I carried them, when we got to Grimmjow's apartment floor, his floor number was 615, he unlock his apartment door as we went inside.

And my gosh! The inside was huge, wide and big, with white, black and navy blue colors, the wall where white while the table where black, even the sofa and coach where black expect for the furniture's and the carpet, he even have a fish mini aquarium, he got a lager flat TV on the living room with a black cabin for the video games consol, he got a lager window where we can see the back yard that had the most lagers pool. On the left was the kitchen that had a black table and navy blue furniture's and a white flower vast. Then on the right was a mini liberty, which had a black table and a black books case.

Soon I follow my husband to where the bed room was as he explains to me that both the twins had their own room, Alto and Haine will be sharing their own room while Akihiko and Yuichi will be sharing their own bedroom like what they have back at home.

I got inside Akihiko and Yuichi's room, is was huge, the room color were blue, white with a little red, and had two bed to have each their own, the bed was color red while the wall was blue with strip white over it and a white hand print design in the center of the wall with a white and black clock, and each bed had a toys box, they had a lager window on the left with a lager cabinet the cabinet had a white hand print design and a hand print handle, that was empty, I guess that where the children toys and book will be once it arrival here tomorrow, the floor were color white with little black foot print design then on the other side where a TV and beside the TV was a door with color white that lead to the bathroom. I took them their and turn the light on and saw a bath tub and some toy box where I think would be their bathroom toys when they want to put some toys in the tub, a mini sink were they can reach it, kids toilet bowl and etc, I saw both Akihiko and Yuichi went to the bath tub and took of their cloth, shoe and etc.

I smiled as I helped them and took them a bath and later on dried them both and put them in their pajama as I cradle each of them to sleep and put them to bed turn the lamp on since I know Yuichi hated to sleep when all the light was off so I have to at lest left one on, the after that I went out of their room, close it quietly.

I saw my husband coming out of Alto and Haine's room as he smiled at me and dragged me to our own bedroom and my gosh our bedroom was huge, had a blue, white and black furniture, the bed was navy blue while the cabin was black the wall was pure white, a huge window at the back of our bed, a lager TV in front of our bed, and a painting of a black panther. –sweatdrop- he really had a thing for panther dose he?. –sighed- oh and he had a black desk table with a black lamp light beside it a black board with ours and the children picture it, a note or a reminder, beside the desk table was a door to our bathroom, even the bathroom door was color black. Grimmjow took off his coat and put it in his desk chair and went toward me and undress me, I moaned and put my arms around his strong shoulder as he took of my jack and lets it felt to the floor, he even unbutton my black and white striped polo shirt as my shoulder was exposed to him as he licked and bit it, I gasped and moaned.

Then he grabbed my chin to lift it up to face him as he looked at me then kissed me on the mouth as I kiss him back as we shared a lustful kiss as our tongue battle for dominance, we both moaned and panted through our kisses as he carry me as I wrapped my legs around his hip while kissing him, he took me inside the bathroom and put me on the sink table. He broke our kiss and look at me with lustful eyes, I smile at him as he smirked and lavish my mouth hungrily as I moaned and grunted to his kiss and gripped my hold on his head he groaned, he pull away from our kiss and give butterfly kiss on my neck, he even nibbled it and soon bit it hard making me moan a bit loud and gasped at the sensation, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moaned. Soon he tongue licked me all the way down to my abdomen as he give it a long yet tickles kiss, I giggle and laugh as he continue to kiss it.

I know what he meant when he kissed my abdomen, it mean he wanted us to have another baby. I looked apologetic at him, he sighed and nodded his head and just kissed me on the lips before he pull away as I peaked his lips before giving him that apologetic look again as he just smiled at me and rubbed his thump on my check as he bent his head down and kissed my forehead before head to the shower to take his bath, I un-zipped my pants and boxer as I join him and hugged him from behind as he looked at me and smiled as we have another lustful kiss inside the shower, when we were done taking our bath we went out of the bathroom as my husband lead me one of his plain long t-shirt that reach my thin as I blushed and put it on and went to bed with him. He embrace me closer to him as I cuddle and warp my arms around his waist, he bent his head to kiss my forehead as we both fell asleep.

The next day I wake up was around 7am in the morning, I yawned and stressed my arms upward as I saw my husband still sound asleep while his other arms wrapped around my back waist, I blushed and admire my husband handsome face, I bent my head down and kissed my husband forehead before carefully pull his arms off of my waist as I sneaked slowly out of the bed, went to the bathroom, wash my face and went out of our bedroom, I went to check on the children, the first room I went were Alto and Haine's room, I open their door quietly and saw them both sound asleep in their bed while hugging their other pillow, I smile at their sleeping face and looked around their room, is was huge too, had a white wall, blue cabin with a question mark design in it that was empty, even the cabin handle was a question mark design, a lager window beside their bed, and a study table to the left side with books case on the right side of the table and chairs, on the right side of the room was the door to the bathroom, and beside to where I was standing was the TV, Even the Alto and Haine's bed had a personal toy box beneath their bed.

I shook my head and close the door, I think my husband spoiling the children room why to much, then I went to check on Akihiko and Yuichi and found them still sound asleep, I went inside and turn off Yuichi's lamp light and went out of their room and close the door slowly and quietly, then I made my way out and went to the kitchen and wow, the kitchen was huge with black and white design, it got a kitchen beside the dinning table and a lager refrigerator, and a cabin, a plate drier, I went to the refrigerator and frowned when I found out that is was empty expect for a plastic bag of breed and some butter and a three box of fresh milk, I sighed and went to check the cabin and found out that the cabin was empty the only thing was their was a jar of mayonnaise and a strawberry jam jar, a box of orange juice powder and chocolate milk powder box some breakfast cereals, peanut butter jar that it. I sighed. I have totally forgotten that my husband can't cook; I have to remind him to go on a food shopping later on.

I went to pick and pull out 6 six clean plate under the cabin, 6 spoon and fork as I carry it and settle it to the dinning table, went back to get a glass and put it on the table, arrange them, then went back to make our breakfast. I was about to make a peanut better sandwich with a strawberry jam for breakfast when my cellphone when on, I pick it up and answer it. "Morning ShinjI!" I said as I continue to make our breakfast. "Morning Ichi, I can't believe it!. When I went to make breakfast for us, and found out the cabin where empty even the freezer where empty expect for a box for fresh milk, butter, a jar of grape jam, some juice powder box, and a breakfast cereal." Shinji said. I roll my eyes. "Well duh! What do you expect our husband? They don't know how to cook you know that?" I said as I heard Shinji sighed on the other side of the phone.

"So what ya want ta do?" Shinji asked over the phone. I smiled. "Grimm and I are going out later to enroll the kids to their school then go to the mall to buy their stuff, and maybe go on a groceries shopping?" I said. "Oh that sound good!. I was thinking the same thing. Say why don't the 9 of us all go? I mean Nnoi and I, planning to enroll our kids too." He said. "Oh, Okay. Sure that sounds good." I said I heard Shinji sighed on the other side of the phone. "I gonna go now Ichi, my kid awake and want me." He said as I chuckle. "Okay, see you later." I said as we both hang up. I heard a door being open as I continue to make our breakfast, when I was done I put the peanut butter with jam sandwich on the dinning table and went back to make some orange juice, I was about to purr the empty jar of juice with water when a lager hand wrapped their arms around my waist, I squeaked. I heard my husband chuckle I turn around and glare at him as he raises both of his hand up and grinned at me.

"Not funny dear." I said, he give me an apologetic grin and wraps his arms around me again and kissed my shoulder. "Sorry, can't help it!. I really missed ya a lot fer the past 2 years…" He said as I roll my eyes as he added. "What ya doing, babe?" he asked in a huskily voice that made me shiver in pleasure and blushed, I heard him chuckling through my ears as I moaned softly, I felt his arms went downward to my shirt and rubbed his hand on my boxers, I hold a gasp and moan as he continue to rubbed my growing erection beneath my boxers. I reach my other hand to grasp my husband back head as he moaned then licked and kissed my neck then soon bite it, I gasped and widen my eyes and responded to his biting through my neck. "D-Daddy, what are you doing with mommy?" a small voice asked behind us as both Grimmjow and I froze on our spot and pull away from each other and looked behind us to see Alto awake looking confuse as us as I blushed hard.

Damn! I hope he didn't see his mother and father where trying to make out in the kitchen?. Oh gosh please don'! I won't be able to leave it down!.

"Mommy, why is daddy biting your neck?" Alto asked cutely and was very curious, I blushed and so did my husband. "I—I-….Why a-are you up early, dear?" I asked. Alto looked at me and then looked at his father before saying while freighting his pajama cutely. "I… I was hungry and went to your and daddy room but you guys where not there so I went to l-look for you." he said. I blinked and went toward him and pick him up. He looked at me confusedly. I smiled at him. "is okay, mommy was just about to make something for breakfast, why don't you and daddy wait in the dinning table?" I said as he nodded as I put him down, he went to the dinning table and sat their, he notice a bread with a peanut butter on it as he turn to look at me asking for permission if he can eat it, I nodded my head as he smiled at me begin to eat the food in the table, I sighed in relief and went back on making the juice.

I felt Grimmjow put his arms around my waist again and kissed my check. I sighed and let him, soon he pulls away and went somewhere, and then we heard another door being open in the bedroom. "Hey their guys!." My husband said. "Hi Daddy." My other children said. I looked to the left and saw both Haine, Akihiko, Yuichi went to the dinning table and seat their beside Alto and began to eat their food as well, I saw Grimmjow went back to me and went to the other cabin and pull out a jar of coffee powder and pull out two coffee mug, I smiled at him as he return the favor and make our coffee, soon I was done making the juice for the children as I went their and put the glass of jar with the juice inside it in the table while Grimmjow went toward his chair beside me as we began to eat our breakfast as a family.

After breakfast Grimmjow and I had take the children for their bath and went out of our apartment along with Shinji, Nnoitra and their only child in Nnoitra arms. We all went to the children school, and sign in their register and pick up their uniform and the list they needed for school. Alto and Haine maybe 3 and a half year old but they're a little to tall for their age unlike the other kids in their new school, since we saw one of their soon to be classmate was there too, same with Akihiko and Yuichi, I guess taller people really do run in mine and Grimmjow family gene.

While is not like Nnoitra's son isn't any taller, his son jack is two inches taller then our son, Akihiko and Yuichi is a little shorter from their two older twins brother. Kinda like how Grimmjow and I are, since my husband is now 6'3 tall while I'm 5'11 tall. He and I grown a little bit taller then what we used too when we were in high school.

After register the children to their school we all went to the mall, the first thing we do when we got to the mall was buying the children school supplies, then after that we all had lunch at KFC duet to the children requested then after that we left the children in the playground and told the one who charge their that will be back in 1 hour to pick them up while both Shinji and our husband went to the grocery to buy the food we need at home. After then picking and paying for the food we buy, Grimmjow and Nnoitra went to put all the grocery we brought to the car while Shinji and I went to pick up the children in the playground, when we got their we saw Alto and Haine playing with the other kids while Akihiko and Yuichi where in the reading area reading a kids books while Shinji son was playing in the video game area.

The keeper of the shop called the children. "Alto, Haine, Akihiko, Yuichi, Jack, your parents are here to pick you up!" she called as our children looked up and smiled at us as they dashes toward us. The shop keepers giggle at our children who dashed toward us without wearing their shoe. "Woah! Hey there you guys, did you miss me?" I asked my children as they nodded up at me and hugged me. "Here they shoe, Mr. Ichigo." She said as she hand me the children shoe as I nodded at her and said my thank you as I lead my children to the chair, Alto and Haine tied their own shoe by themselves, they had learned to tie their shoe when they where 2 years old but didn't get to succeed, I was shocked when they manage to prefect tying their shoe just last week ago, Akihiko and Yuichi are still learning, I chuckle when Akihiko frowned and glared at his shoe.

"Here, let's mama do it for you?" I said as I tie his shoe for him and did the same for Yuichi. When we were done I grabbed Akihiko and Yuichi hand while Alto and Haine walked beside us, as their hand was holding their baby brother other hand, Shinji follow behind us carrying his son in his arms. We lead the children on the exist and saw Grimmjow's car alone with Nnoitra's car was in front of the exist gate waiting for us, as I put the children at the back seat of the car, Shinji did the same for his son as we all drive back home at our apartment, when we got there we saw the deliver trunk was in front of the apartment. Grimmjow stopped and parked his car in front of the apartment and went out of the car as I did the same.

"Excuse, if anyone of you goes by the name Ichigo Jeagerjaques?" one of the delivery men asked as I blinked. "Oh! That would be me." I said. "Oh, can you sign this? And yours and your children stuff are inside the trunk sir." He said as I nodded my head and signs the contract. "So where do you want to put this entire stuff sir?" one asked. We eyed the box, there weren't that many only about 6 lager boxes, including Shinji's box. "Uh, you guys can leave it inside the apartment building, will take care of it?." Grimmjow said as the deliver man nodded as they left our 6 boxes inside the apartment building. Grimmjow went toward me and whisper. "Get the kids inside the apartment building, leave the groceries bags to me and Nnoitra, okay?" my husband asked as I nodded my head and went toward the car and open the passenger seat and open it.

"Alright guys, come on! Get off of the car, where here." I said smoothly as they nodded and unlock the seatbelt and went out of the car one by one. I close the back seat door of the car and turn to look behind me and saw my children standing behind me looking and staring at up at me. I smiled at them. "Come on, let's get inside the house." I said as they nodded as I lead them all inside the apartment building. When we got inside the building all the boxes where there, then we saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra went in and out of the apartment building bring all the groceries we brought inside the building, we everything was all inside, Grimmjow told Nnoitra to go get the luggage carrier, minute later Nnoitra went back with two luggage carrier as Grimmjow put all our 3 boxes and the groceries bags in the luggage carrier, Nnoitra did the same as we all went inside the elevator with the kids as we went up to our apartment room.

When we got there I open the door to our apartment as I told the children to go and play at their room while I helped my husband, he told me that he can handle the boxes, so I was left to deal with the groceries bags; I picked it up and put them in the kitchen. When both Grimm and I where done as I fix and arranged all the groceries stuff inside the cabin and the refrigerator, I went to the living room with a glass of cold water in my hand as I hand the other one to my husband as he gladly took it from my hand and drunk it then put it on the living room table in front of him.

I sighed and sat beside him while drinking my water. "Tired dear?" I asked him as he nodded his head and slopped on the coach. I chuckle. "Go and take a rest inside our bedroom, I'll call you went dinner is ready." I said as he eyed me and give me a smile and nodded as he kissed me on the lips before going to our bedroom and had his rest. I sighed and went to the boxes and open them one by once, and inside it was the children and my stuff. I told the children not to bring many and put on the box, since I or we were going to buy new stuff for them here, so they did and I sighed in relief when the kids only put few things inside their box. I went to the children room, I saw Alto, Haine, Akihiko and Yuichi where drawing on the floor. I smiled at how they get along with each other. I sighed and went back to the living room and fixed and brought the children toys inside both of their room.

I went to Akihiko and Yuichi's room and arrange their toys doll and other toys, their lego toys where in the lego plastic box, their story book where in the book cases, then I went to arrange their cloth and put it in their cloth set. Then I went to Alto and Haine's room where my children where, playing with each other on the board games. "Hi mama!" Haine said as I smiled at him while walking myself inside their room carrying a box with me. "Hi dear, what's you guys doing?" I asked all of my children eyed me and smiled at me. "Where playing scrabble, mama!" my youngest son, Yuichi said. "Oh, okay." I said as I went through Alto and Haine's cloth set and arrange and put their other cloth inside their cabin and drawer. After that I went out of the children room and went to the living room.

I sat on the coach and have a short naps. When I wake up is was around 6pm. I yawned and got up; I blinked when I saw my husband awake and walking toward me. "Hey dear." I said. "Hey babe." He said as he sat beside me.

"Did you have a good rest honey?" I asked as he nodded. "Yea" Grimm said, I nodded my head and kiss him on the lips. Then I cupped my thump on my husband check as I smiled at him before getting off of the coach and went to the kitchen to cook for tonight dinner. "Where's the kids?" Grimm asked. "In Alto and Haine' room." I said as he nodded and went to check on the children. I smiled and went to prepare dinner for tonight.

Grimmjow POV's

When I wake up from my naps, is was around 6pm. I blinked once, twice, then sighed as I got out of our bedroom and went to the living room and saw my wife just got up on the coach. I blinked my eyes at him. "Hi dear." He said, I smiled. "Hey babe." I said as I went toward him and sat beside him. "Did you have a good rest honey?" he asked. I nodded my head and said. "ya" he nodded his head and kissed on the lips as he cupped his thump on my check, he smiled at me and went off of the coach. "Where's the kids?" I asked as I watch him walk on the kitchen. "In Alto and Haine's room." He said, he turns around to look at me as I nodded my head and got off of the bed and went back to where the bedroom were. We I got there, I could heard noises. "Hey, that was mine!" I heard Yuichi voice whine as I smiled at how joyful they are playing and went to knock and open the door and saw them playing with board games.

I saw Alto was holding something in his hand while Yuichi tried to get it. I chuckles. "Hey kids." I said they all turn around and saw me. "Daddy!" the yelled in joy as they run toward me. "Woah! Slowly guys, so what daddy little boys are doing?" I asked as they giggle as Akihiko point his finger on the board game in the floor, I stared at it. 'Oh! So they're playing chest board.' I thought. "Where mommy, daddy?" Haine asked. I smiled down at him. "Mommy cooking food for dinner, son." I said as I ruffle his here. "Daddy come play with us!" both Alto and Yuichi tugging on my pants as I laughed heartedly and went to join them playing with their toys.

Soon Ichigo called us and said dinner was ready, I lead our four children in the kitchen as they seat down, I stared in awe at our dinner tonight, is was roasted chicken, white pasta, some fresh fried and salad with apple juice. The children squealed in join as they sat on the table. Ichigo smiled down at our children and sat down beside me. "So, what did mommy little boys do today at their room?" Ichigo asked. They all stared at him. "Hai-nii and I were playing toys car awhile ago then Al-nii and Yuichi where playing with a board games still Al-nii was teasing Yuichi and wasn't being fair." Akihiko said. Ichigo frowned at our eldest son Alto who looked guilty and looked at his mother with a cute puppy-dog-eyes look. Ichigo sighed as I chuckles quietly. "Alto what did mommy tell you about teasing your younger brother?" Ichigo asked our eldest son who looked at his food cutely and said. "Don't do it, or I would get a time out from mommy or daddy." He said.

I cooked my eyebrow at my eldest son. "Aww, come on dear, let's them play, Alto was just only playing with his baby brother." I said as Ichigo frowned at me. I raise my hand up in surrender. "Okay, okay I'll shut up!" I said playfully as he continues to frown at me. I shrugged and just ignore his stare and frown at me as I began to eat my food. After dinner we all went to bed, ichigo's had tackle Haine and Alto to sleep in their room while I went to tackle Akihiko and Yuichi's to sleep in there room, when I got inside their room, all their toys was already arranged to their respective places. 'Guess Ichi must have put and arrange them!' I thought as I took the twins their bath and tackle them to sleep after that I went to mine and Ichigo's bedroom and went to bed.

Ichigo POV's

One month later.

Is been one month and a half now, then on the end of July Amelia-okaa-san and Arturo-otou-san came to Tokyo to visit us alone with uncle Aizen, they said that they will be stay here the whole month of August to have their break from work which I giggle. Is the month of August 3, Grimmjow and I had a disuse last month of july that we would start to convince a third child soon before our school start. So here I'm now, lay spread on our bedroom bed naked. The children where with Grimmjow's parents and had borrow them for an overnight, we didn't mind it, in fact we were glad since now we can finally convince to make a third one with out the children dashing in our hearing our loves making.

Grimmjow had undressed me when we got home a while ago; he was so desperate to have sex with me again in a long time since we have been parted.

He had undressed me as we walked our way to our bedroom, kissing, biting, licking and sucking each other while making our way there. Then before I could undress my husband pants he had pushed me on our bed and yanked my pants off, as I give a loud gasp, then he started to give my erection a butterfly kisses which made me moan in pleasure.

"Nn.. Oh gosh! Soo good! Grimm, honey~.. Nn. Nya~" I moaned as he suck my erection as I gripped my hold on the bed sheet. I could felt him smirking thru my grow and harden erection. "Nn… Stop the teasing and fuck me already, Grimm!" I demeaned as he pull away from my erection and cooked an eyebrow at me, I blushed, he chuckles and gave my erection one more lick before pulling away from me and come back with the lube as he coated his three digit finger with it as he shove one finger inside my entrance, I moaned. "Nn… Ahh.. So good!.." I moaned.

Soon he added a second and a third. I keep moaning like crazy from his thrusting, when he felt that I was complete stretched enough, he pull his hand away from y entrance as I shiver in disappointment at the lost contact of his warm finger inside me, he chuckle again and purred his huge erection with the lube before thrusting in inside me, I moaned loud and wantonly. I backed my hip a little to the his sudden thrust before claming down, he bent his head toward my chest and lavishing them, licking, sucking as his trill down wet kisses on my nipples through my abdomen, I moaned in pleasure. He keeps thrusting his erection inside me still he hit my sweet spot, I gasped and moaned. "Nn… More, love… Give more, thrust it deeper and harder, much harder and faster still I bleed!" I said. I heard him grunted but did anyway. I moaned in pleasure again. "AAHH~" I panted. "Nn.. Good!" I said.

Soon I could felt myself cumming as I gripped the bed sheet. "G-Grimm, I-I'm g-gonna… C-Cum…" said. "Then come for me." He said. I shiver as I cum to his erection and on my stomach. Soon I felt him cumming inside me as I shiver and moaned at the feeling of his seed filling my inside. I was panting heavily too, Grimmjow went to bent down and give me a lustful and heated kiss as we battle for dominance while he continue to thrust and cum inside me. Grimmjow thrust one more time before pulling off of me as he lay beside me on the bed panting heavily like I'am. "Want (pant) another (pant) round (pant) ichi?" my husband asked as I chuckle and nodded my head. He smiled and got up of the bed again. "Okay then, lay on the right side ichi, wanna fuck that ass of yer on the side way!" he said. I roll my eyes at him and lay on the right side as he began to assault my entrance with his wet and sticky erection.

Gosh! This is weird! We both laying side way as he fucked my ass and thrusting. Well is not that I don't like it! is just… Feel weird… he grabbed my erection and pumped it through rhyme with his thrusting, his other hand on my nipples squeezing them as I gave a loud yet wonderful moan. "Gosh! Grimm, this gonna be the most weird sex position we ever done!." I whine as his chuckle. "Really? I think is a wonderful position, babe!" he whisper as I blushed. "Pervert!." I said, he chuckle through my ear as I continue to blush while he fuck me in this weird position. "Ah but ya love this pervert husband of yers, ichi!" he said, I blushed then moaned when he thrust deep inside me and cummed again. "Nn.." I moaned. "Ya liked when I cum inside ya do ya babe?" he asked as I slowly nodded my head. "I-I wish we can do this all the time with getting me knocked up!" I whine.

He chuckle again. "Aww.. But I don't want ya ta stop bearing me with lot of children, ichi!" he said which I groaned. "Whatever." I said. He grabbed me and pulls me over in a sitting position and said. "Bend over babe, I wanna cum inside yer butt." He said which I blushed and do what he said and bent over making my butt expose for him to fuck it. I heard him sniffed on the bed as he position himself and began to thrust his erection on my butt. I moaned and gripped the bed sheet in front of me. "Nnn.. Ahh… *pant* nnn.." I moaned as he keeps thrusting inside me. Then soon cum again. About 5 hours of having sex on the bed, the floor, on his study desk we where finally tried as we slopped back on the bed panting heavily. But my husband surprise me as he lifted my leg and put them on his shoulder. "What? You still want more?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah! I just want ta kiss yer entrance, ichi." He said.

I blushed. "Why?" I asked. "Cause I just want taa! Beside without this here letting me thrust my huge dick on ya, ya won't get knocked up, and is all thanks ta this one taa for letting us had plenty of children, but most of all, I want to thank ya fer allowing us ta have a baby!." He said as he bent his head and kissed my entrance while I moaned and blush. When he was done kissing it he went to kiss my abdomen where our third child will be growing. I moaned and breathe evenly as he continue to kiss it then he went toward me and kiss and bite my neck which I gasped then he kissed me on the mouth as we have a battle dominance again. After that we went to sleep. The next day I wake up is was around 9am, my husband was beside me, sound asleep, I put my arms around his strong board chest. He stir in his sleep and blinked his eyes and look down at me and smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, dear." I said he shook his head and kissed my forehead and said. "Nah is okay." He said as he rubbed my shoulder gently with his left hand. "Ya think ya get pregnant with this again, ichi?" he asked I roll my eyes at him. "We had sex for 5 hour last night the same thing we did when we convince Akihiko and Yuichi, of course I'll end up getting pregnant again after 3 week, the baby would starts to fertilize by now and will began to grown each day, I will only know when I'm truly expecting again if I starts to have my morning sickness." I said. "Oh, okay!." He said and kissed me on the forehead again. After that we went out of our bedroom to have breakfast, then at night Grimmjow's parents went back with our four children.

Then two week later.

I bent my head on the toilet sink and vomit there, empting my stomach .'Ugh! damn! Don't tell me I'm pregnant again?' I thought. When I was done vomiting in the sink I flash the toilet and went out of our bedroom and went to the living room and saw Grimmjow's parents along with Uncle Aizen, Unohana and Nel who was going to have her collage here was there. They saw me. "Hey dear!" mother asked as I smiled at her. "Hello mother." I said as I sat beside my husband and grasped his hand. He blinked and looked at me and whisper. "What wrong babe?" he asked. I took at deep breath and whisper back. "I'm pregnant, again." I said. "Yea sure?" he asked as he narrow his eyes at me as I nodded. "Grimm?" my husband mother asked. Grimmjow turn to smile at his mother and nudged me on my shoulder gently and softly. "Go on ichi! Tell them the good new." He said.

"Son?" Arturo asked me. "I-I… *sighed* I'm pregnant… Again." I said the news. "Eh? Again!" they asked as I nodded my head. "Yes. I think… 2 weeks?." I said. "When did you two started to convince to have a third?" uncle Aizen asked. "August 3, why?" I asked. "That mean you will have your baby on April.. Probable around April 25 or 26?" he said. "Oh.." I said. "So that means will be having a spring baby?" I asked. "Aww, having a spring baby isn't bad!" mother said. "Yea… But…" I said. "But what dear?" she asked. "I.. No, nothing mother." I said. "Do you think I'll be a girl this time?" I asked. Everyone where silent for a while. "Well, we won't know the baby gender yet still you turn in your 4 or 5th month of pregnancy dear." Aunty Unohana said. I sighed. "Guess so.." I said. "ichigo, may I ask you two, something?" Uncle Aizen asked as we nodded. "Dose how many baby do you two are planning?" he said. I blushed.

"Uncle right dear. I mean you two can't keeps on having babies each years?" mother said. "I—I… Actually were planning to stop having a baby once we have a daughter." I said. They sighed. "ichigo. I think you two needs to stop. Is won't be good idea to have plenty of children while you two are still young!. I know that you two wanted to have a daughter someday, but you can't keep on hoping it up if you two are not meant to have one. But.. What I means is, accept what children you have now?." Uncle Aizen said. "i… Your right. I was originally only going to have 5 children but…. Grimm—" I said but got cut off as mother said. "No but… We are already happy with our four grandchildren, and yes I do want to have a granddaughter someday, but we don't want to force your body to keep on reproducing. You're still young. You're like what? 17?" she asked. "Actually I just turned 18 on July 15." I said.

Mother sighed. "Well I do want to stop having babies with Grimm, but I really, really do want to have a little girl." I said. "That fine dear." Mother said. "Alright how about this? If the baby's inside you is a girl when we find out the gender on your 5th month, after her birth will having to give you a birth control pill, or your uncle could make it complete stop function to reproduce or inject you something to stop you from getting pregnant whenever you or Grimmjow had you know sex?" aunty Unohana said which made me blush.

"Okay… Wait! How did you know that Grimmjow and I keep having sex even though we never showed it in the open?" I asked in disbelieving at my aunty Unohana. She giggles. "We can hear you two making out at the mansion when you guys starts to convince to have your second child and had Akihiko and Yuichi after that.. And your father heard you two making out in Grimm's bathroom once, and Grimmjow was even saying that he'll use a condom that time." She said as she added.

"Not to mention you did told Shinji when you were pregnant with Akihiko and Yuichi that you two had sex for the last 5 hour before you got pregnant with them." She said, I sighed. "Okay, is true! Grimm and I keep having sex now and then, but with protection, since I know that I can get pregnant whenever we get to have sex." I said. "If that so then what change your mind in not using it this time?" father asked with a cooked eyebrow. "Is not that… I-I asked him too, to let's us convince another baby, I did the same with Akihiko and Yuichi and Grimmjow was willing to give me." I said. They sighed. "Alright!. Well then congratulation on having your third child." Amelia-okaasan said as I smiled as we talked about all stuff.

Normal POV's

Somewhere.

"Boss?" A man with reddish brown went toward his boss who was sitting on an abundant coach. "Is time to make our revenge toward the Kuchiki clan? Oh! And I want to meet the new Soul Society new boss. I heard that he's quiet charming." A man with black hair, green eyes and a red scarf around his neck was sitting in an old abundant coach looking and smiling as he chuckle. "Is good to finally have you back, brother." A brown haired young man with violet eyes was smirking. "Aa, Murasama. How everyone doing in the Kuchiki after my staying in the prison?" he asked. "Fine as always, Kouga-sama." He said. "is that so? Who my step brother Byakuya doing?" Kouga asked. "Good, his married and had a son!." Kouga said. "Oh?. Oh and one more thing, I heard that Yamamoto had already deiced to hand the throne to his grandson whom I never meet before? Tell me, what dose he look like? The new heir to the Soul Society throne?" Kouga asked. Murasama smirked and show him a picture.

"This is him, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and his also married to the Huce Mondo heir son, he's a bearer and already had four children, I heard that they are planning to conivince a third child soon this coming year." Murasama said. "Oh? How interesting indeed, isn't it? Loly Alrivern?" Kouga asked. Loly gritted her teeth. "That son of a bitch!." He cursed. "When are we going to make our move, Kouga?" she asked. "Soon, very soon!. And I'm glad I got you out along with me at the Vizard prison." Kouga said. "Yes, indeed. But when are we going to starts an attack?" she asked. "Patients my dear, soon we will." He said. As they sat in the abundant building.

TBC…

Me: Ugh!. I hate my life!. T^T my aunty found out that I was making a yaoi fanfiction told my parents and they started to critics me!. Yea they hate yaoi stuff, they say that is bad for me and stuff, but they didn't know anything about how my life been a living hell with they way they raised me, they keeps me locked up in my room when I was a kids still now, can't have friend back then still now, can't have my own freedom to do what I want, can't have boyfriend still now, my family is an old fashion and doesn't accept those who are a sinner to us, my aunty is the worst out of all my other family members, and my parents are hard to talk too, I been trying to communicate with them for years before and now when they found out that I made reading and writing yaoi thing? I tried to open up to them back then when I was in high school but they ignored me and are too busy with work, my two sister aren't any better expect for my older brother, that why I'm more closer to my brother then my two sister are, and now they wanted me to open up to them and get to know me? After all the hard work I tried to get to close and be friendly with my parents before and now they wanted me to open up?

I don't think I can since I already used to keeping everything to myself and never open up to anyone expect for my older brother and my cousin, at lest they understand me, I already know that from the being that yaoi is bad but yaoi is the only things that keeping me happy!. T^T. And they saying that they will limit me in using my laptop, so.. But is doesn't mean that I won't continue finishing this one? Are only 2 more chapters to go anyway? So don't worry, I'll will still continue to work on this, is just that, I'm really depress with all that problem I have with my parents and other family, they won't look me in the eyes, so hope you all will understand? And see you on the next chapter when I get a time to update or use the laptop? *sad smile*

Ichigo: Ouch! That gonna be a harsh life you have? Trying to be close and open up to your family when they don't want you too? And now that they found out this stuff you been doing they wanted you to open up? After 20 years of ignoring and dosen't treat you like their daughter they treating you nicely and loving? The heck is that? O.o

Me: Beat me… I probable will make an ichigo version of my life with a shoune-ai in it! But your still going to end up being Grimmjow bf!.

Ichigo: that fine with me. But you don't have a time to make those how will you be able to update now that they banned you?

Me: I think of a way on how too? I'm a catholic by the way, and yes. You get why my parents hate yaoi and all those shit that people been doing wrong… *sigh* I'm an open minded and accept whatever people are, and understand their problem more then my parents know, my parents just hard to accept on what the world becomes and all those stuff you know? Well then that for now, see you all on the next chapter? ^^

Grimmjow: Ja nee!


	20. Chapter 17

An: Hello and sorry for the long wait? At lest I got updated? I tried to update the last chapter before new years came okay? :D

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Warning: Short chapter and a stupid and disappointed final chapter? The next chapter will be the Epilogue just to let you all know?

Chapter 17: Normal POV's

7 month later.

(AN: Yeah I'm skipping the time-line here. sorry! is the last chapter after all?)

Clashing of sword could be heard all over the Hueco Mundo mansion, death bodies of lower ranking mafia where laying death, blood oozing out of their bodies that been cut or slash with, somewhere still alive screaming of agony of pain, some where screaming for helps, others cried of scream from seeing their loves one die. An orange haired pregnant teen was standing from above of the mansion building, watching his husband fight to death to protect him and their things they loved and treasure, he was crying hoping he could join and helps his husband to win this war, but he couldn't since he was pregnant, 7 month pregnant to be exact.

7 month pregnant with a baby girl they always wanted. His children where safe with his mother-in-law and with Unohana with them, he trusted his children with them for their safely, his husband had insist on going alone with them but he had refused stubbornly, and Grimmjow can't say no since his pregnant and didn't want to unsettle him or upset him in anyway so he lets him come and watch him fight to protect him and their mafia family.

Grimmjow was fighting with Mursama, one of the Soul Society who betrayed his own kind, they were shock to see him taking side with the traitor named Kouga Kuchiki, the step-older-brother of Byakuya Kuchiki who was the first child of their father before Byakuya's father meet his mother and had him.

Kouga was their father other child, Kouga's mother died with illness when he was just a child, the two brothers used to get along with Rukia was their little sister from Byakuya's mother who got pregnant with her, still one day when Kouga found out that the inherited will go to his younger step-brother that he gotten jealous toward and deiced to take revenge on his family and the rest of the Soul Society mafia members and family they work, lived and grow up with.

So here they are after 7 month of waiting to defeated them, Grimmjow, ichigo and the rest of their mafia family had heard and found out the news that the most dangerous criminal in the mafia world had gotten escape and on the lose, and ichigo was more shock to hear that Loly was in one of the Viszard's prison, the two couple had their long argument and first couple fight on ichigo's 5 month of pregnancy where he told his husband and family the good news that they where expecting a baby girl.

Flash back.

Ichigo was walking his way on one of the Hotel hallway where his parents-in-law where staying as he almost neared the double door to where the meeting room was and to where all his family member were, he had over heard them talking along with his husband.

"So? What now? Loly and her sister got out of the prison along with Kouga, Byakuya's older brother? I mean heck, ya know and I know that Ichigo doesn't know about her being in the Vizard's prison?. And heck I told ya that killing her when we found her spying on ya two, two years ago when ichigo told us that he was pregnant with Akihiko and Yuichi was a good idea? I told ya we should off kill her at that time when we got a change taa? But No! ya let's yer logic thinking get the better of ya? Thinking that ichigo wouldn't agree of killing her even though she a murderer?" Nnoitra complained.

No one notice that ichigo had opened the door, they only notice him their behind them listing and heard everything when they heard him gasped. Grimmjow was shock in panic at his tried to go and explain to his wife when ichigo slapped his hand away from him and had tears on his face. "How could you? You lied to me? Did you? That time when I asked you if Loly was still around and you told me that she might have gone board on killing innocence pregnant woman and went or run off to somewhere? Why? Why did you lie to me? Grimm?" ichigo asked as a tears fall from his face while glaring hard at his husband who look lost. Grimmjow was gritted his teeth and cursed under his breathe.

"ichi, babe. I can explain!. I… I. I couldn't do ichi? Ya where pregnant at that time and I didn't want to upset ya and lost the baby that we worked hard t have? So I keeps it a secret ta ya still the twins birth. I know I should of told ya sooner or after yer childbirth with them, but I just couldn't! Thinking that ya might hate me and never look me in the eyes? Yer uncle told me everything about yer past, on how yer mother die, in front of ya.. And that ya had a great hater for those people who kill innocence people? So I didn't want ya ta hate me, so I didn't bring it up and told ya, I love ya very much that true so I keeps it a secret ta ya, for yer own good.. I'm sorry.." Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo looked at his husband, clenching at his fits and unclenches them as he stared at his husband with the most sad look with tears still falling from his lovely yet handsome girly look, he had gotten his hair long still his hips, he shook his head and said.

"I'm disappointed in you Grimmjow… Doesn't means I hate people who kill innocent people doesn't means I don't have the right to know what my husband being doing and working through? Haven't we already talked about this? That where married and married couple shouldn't keeps a secret from each other and not lie to one other? We made that promise and Oath, Grimm? So why? I could of understand!. Don't I mean anything to you? What about ours children? Doesn't they means anything to you?" ichigo had increased his voice making everyone in the room looking fright at the pregnant teen.

"ichigo, love, I'm sorry! Sorry. I love ya please tried to understand? I'm doing this for the both of us and the children safely." Grimmjow said. "I didn't want ta kill her cause I know that ya would disagree with it? So I decided to take here ta Shinji's Vizard prison for the rest of her life, but I didn't think that she could get out of that place?" Grimmjow said.

"I don't mind her being in prison, she deserve it! But what I can't forgive is you lying to me, me your wife?" ichigo said. "ichigo please tried to listen to Grimmjow? He had a good reason and he was only doing to what he think was right?" Rukia said worriedly at the two couples.

"Shut up Rukia! You don't have the right to say in this? This is between me and my husband!" ichigo yelled making everyone in the room to stared shocking at him. Grimmjow was getting worried, ichigo never raise his voice, not to woman, so it was shock to see him yelling at Rukia his most closet friend and like a little sister to her as he yell at her.

Sure ichigo had those time with his mood swig when he was pregnant with Akihiko and Yuichi, he would have a habit of yelling and complain at random male people in the mansion. His uncle Aizen had said that is was only normal since it just one of those Mood swig when a person is pregnant, so seeing ichigo yelled like that to Rukia was a shocking news. He had to stop him before he hurt both himself and their unborn child inside ichigo.

He was about to go and stop his wife out burst when ichigo said something that unsettle him. "Don't tell me that you also lied behind my back and went out to sleep and had sex with a random guy or girls? Did you?" ichigo asked.

Grimmjow glared at his wife and had accidentally yelled at ichigo who looked shock and in fright. "Ya think I would do that kind of shit after all we been married for what? 2 fuckin' years? What do ya take me for a whore? Maybe I shouldn't have married a slut like ya who only wants nothing but ta have sex and have babies with me?" Grimmjow said which shocked ichigo and slapped his husband check hard. Everyone where shock to see this, they never fight before, sure they banter and had a argument all the time but never this serious. Ichigo had a tears fall from his face as he glared at his husband.

"How could you? I was never like that! I loved you and had always been! My love for you was stronger then that! I'm not a slut or any shit you think I' am?. If this is what you think of me all the time then where through! Were getting a divorce!" ichigo said making everyone shocked at what he said even Grimmjow looked shocked at what he just heard. Ichigo was about to walk out of the room when Grimmjow grabbed his arms as ichigo turn around and glared at Grimmjow. "Ya got ta be kidding me? Were not getting a divorce and that finally!. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell ya but please tried ta understand? I'm doing this for us!." Grimmjow said ichigo just stared and slapped Grimmjow's hand away from his as he narrow his eyes hard at Grimmjow who looked shocked but clam as ichigo went out of the room, Shinji, Renji, Shiro went to chase ichigo who just went out of the room.

"ichigo! Wait!" the three yelled. Soon they heard Renji gasped as he yelled ichigo name in worried. Grimmjow got worried and went out of the room only to stared shock when he saw his pregnant wife in Renji arms, it seem that ichigo had fainted duet to shock, so they took him to the hospital. When they go there Aizen was there ichigo's personal doctor and uncle-in-law.

Aizen had said that ichigo probable just faint duet to the shock he heard and since he was pregnant again with their third it most have had added pressure from him, but on the bright side he said that the baby inside him was doing well, dips the mother condition, Aizen had also requested that Grimmjow and ichigo shouldn't see each other just still ichigo condition would settle down, so he had settle for the two to not see each other for at lest 3 weeks.

So both the couple haven't talked to each other since that day, but they both did asked their family member who went with them and visit them to tell how each other were doing? After 3 week ichigo had requested that he wanted to see his husband, telling them that he missed him and that he was sorry that he had said those things back then at the meet room. So Grimmjow came and saw his wife still in the hospital bed with an IV on his right arms and a book on his other hand, ichigo looked up and saw his husband as he then looked down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't said those things back then at the meeting room, I guess I got shocked to hear it and panic? And I'm sorry that I also said that!. The divorce I mean? I didn't mean it! I.. I… Couldn't help thinking what would happen once we got a divorce and what the children would say? I didn't want both of them to be separated from each other?. I'm sorry!" Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed in relief and went toward the bed and hugged his wife in comfort.

"Is okay!. I know ya didn't mean it!. And I'm also sorry for what I said back their? I know yer not a slut or anything? I guess I snapped since there was just ta many problem ta deal with at work and at the Mafia… Ya know?" Grimmjow said as ichigo nodded his head in understanding and hugged his husband back. Soon they shared at kiss. "By the way I forgot to tell you. I was gonna tell you at the meeting but I guess.. You know?" ichigo said as Grimmjow nodded his head. "Is alright! So tell me? What do ya want ta tell me at that time?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo smiled up at his husband before telling the good news.

"I pregnant with a baby girl that we always wanted!" he said Grimmjow widen his eyes in shock and happiness as he couldn't help but to give that big grin on his face as he give his wife many kisses on ichigo's lips and his growing stomach to where their baby girl was growing. After another 5 days Ichigo was released to the hospital. Then 2 week later they started to think of a plan to trap the traitor and Loly.

End of Flash back.

So here they are? In the Hueco Mundo mansion, fighting and battling inside and outside the mansion. Even Aizen, and the others where fighting to protect their love one. Yorichi was with Unohana and Amelia with the children while ichigo was with Renji, Shiro, Stark upstairs with ichigo who was watching his husband fight. Stark, Shiro, Uyruu, Ulquiorra went back to japan when they heard the horrible news from one of their subordinate that Kouga, Murasama and Loly got out of the prison and were planning to take down the Soul Society along with the Hueco Mundo.

Kouga got escaped from his battle with Byakuya and got inside to where ichigo was. Ichigo widen his eyes as he stared in fear at the man who was grinning evilly at him. "Aa, so you're the new Soul Society new boss eh?. Not bad!. You're pretty for a boy and lovely too; I almost mistook you for a boy? No wonder why the heir of the Hueco Mundo family fell in love with you and got married!. I also heard that you could get pregnant even thought that you're 100 percent male?. And is true!" Kouga said as he stared at ichigo swollen stomach. Ichigo put his arms around his pregnant stomach to protect it from the madman as he glared at Kouga.

"Why? Tell me why? You're Byakuya older brother aren't you? So why betrayal your family?" ichigo asked. Kouga tched. "No reason!. Is just that the inherit shouldn't goes to me instead of my step-younger-brother!. I got jealous and killed Byakuya's mother when he was just a child and when Rukia was just a toddler, that probable the reason why Father put me in the Vizard prison?" he said. Ichigo widen his eyes then glared in hater at the man.

"You're a monster!. Killing your own family and getting revenge is wrong!." Ichigo said. "Shut up! What do you know?" Kouga said. "Oh, right! You don't? You didn't grow up raised to be a mafia next boss? So you don't know anything?" Kouga said. Renji then went to attack Kouga only to be blocked his attack and got kicked to the other side of the wall making him fell unconsciousness. Shiro did the same only to fall for the prey and throw to beside Renji.

Even Stark tried to aim at Kouga for hurting his wife but failed as well. Kouga stared at the helpless pregnant heir of the Soul Society as ichigo tremble in fear. Kouga bent down and grabbed ichigo chin, making the pregnant teen to look up at him. He smirked and said. "Your pretty, I like you, your pretty, and prefect for a wife, I don't mind stealing you from your husband but since you're the next heir to the throne of the Soul Society the very own people who ripped me from my heritage? I can't allow that! I should be the only one to take that throne! Sorry but you'll have to die from this day! Not by me! But by HER!" Kouga said as he step aside as ichigo widen in fear when he saw Loly walking beside Kouga with a military dagger in her left arms.

Ichigo was about to crawl for an escape when Kouga grabbed both of his arms and pining them from his back as he pregnant stomach was exposed for Loly to cut open. "Long time no see? Bitch!" Loly said as she smiled evilly at ichigo who Ichigo stared in fright at her then screamed for help.

"GRIMMJOW! HELP ME! PLEASE! LOLY HERE!" he screamed but soon his scream got cut off when Kouga gagged his mouth with a blanket. He tried to struggle but was fruitless. A tear escaped his lovely eyes.

Loly was almost near his swollen stomach as he closes his eyes in fear and tremble still everyone in the mansion heard a gun shot. Ichigo open his eyes to see a froze Loly in her spot still holing the dagger in her hand but coughed with blood as her abdomen was bleeding as she looked down before passing out as her body lay dead beside ichigo.

Ichigo stared in fright at her dead boy lying beside him. Soon he flinched when he felt Kouga gripped his hold on both of his arms as he stared upward and saw his husband in front of the doorframe with a white gun in his left arms glaring in hater at Loly's dead body lying beside his wife, then he glared at Kouga. "Let's my wife go, Kouga!" he warned as he glared at the man who had captive of his wife who was struggle from the man hold. Kouga grinned.

"Never!. Come any near and he'll die!" Kouga said as he pull out a gun from his belt pants and place it at ichigo's neck who looked in fright as he tremble in fear. "G-Grimm." he mumble his husband name. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and throw the gun on the side way as he raise both of his arms in surrender. "AH! You actually listen? What a sore loser of a Hueco Mundo heir and a husband you are?" Kouga said as he grinned and was about to click and shot the gun at ichigo's throat when they heard a sword been clashed at Kouga chest near the heart as Kouga coughed with blood and let's go of the gun as the person who killed Kouga's grabbed the gun before it felt and killed ichigo.

Ichigo looked behind only to stare in shock. Byakuya was smiling at him with a sword in his hand aiming at Kouga dead body. He push Kouga to the left side of ichigo as he helped the pregnant teen to get up and then went to his wife (Renji) who was still unconsciousness beside Renji. Carry him up in his arms carefully. "Baka! Our second baby better not be hurt or damage from your reckless doing?" He said. Grimmjow and ichigo blinked their eyes before gasping in surprise. "R-Renji pregnant again too? But h-how?" ichigo asked. Byakuya shrugged.

"He told me he asked Szayel to inject him another one when we got back here a month ago and only stared to convince another one a month later, he's in his 3 month now." Byakuya said. "Oh gash! I hope his baby are okay?" ichigo said worriedly. "Don't worry, will let's uncle Aizen to check him and yers." Grimmjow said. They got out of the room where ichigo's was staying and saw many dead bodies laying around the hallway, ichigo even saw Murasama lay dead on the side of the hallway.

After that the other Mafia subordinate went to fix the damage of the mansion while Unohana and her medical team where fixing and curing the injure one alone with Aizen. After that Aizen check on both Renji, Shiro, ichigo and Shinji, yes Shinji too was pregnant, around in his 8 month pregnancy, a little older month from ichigo. After the incident with Kouga, Loly and Murasama? Everything went back to normal.

Then on ichigo's 9 month the day he was about to give birth? He was taking to the hospital around 10am in the morning and was in the labor room along with Grimmjow, Aizen and Unohana. Ichigo keeps pushing and pushing slowly still the head was out and soon give another long push on the shoulder, after that a normal push on the rest. Soon they heard the baby first cry. "It's a girl!. A very beautiful baby girl!" Unohana said as she smiled down at the beautiful baby girl in her husband arms as she cut the Umbilical cord and wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and hand her to her mother. Ichigo gladly had his little girl in his arms as he smiled down at her. She had a lovely wave orange hair.

Ichigo smiled down and rubbed his little girl check who wiggle her nose cutely and open her eyes, both Grimmjow and ichigo gasped in surprise, the little girl had Grimmjow's blue eyes. "Oh gosh! She so beautiful!.. Dear!" ichigo squealed in joy as the little girl stared at him cutely while blinking her eyes. "So what are you going to name her?" Unohana asked.

"… Keita!. Keita Jeagerjaques." Ichigo said. "Keita eh? It means Blessing. A very fitting name for a girl!" Aizen said. Ichigo smiled and nuzzle his nose on his little girl check and said. "She's is a blessing, Grimmjow and I had always wanted a baby girl!." Ichigo said as he smiled down at his newborn baby girl who yawned. "Aww, she's sleepy." He coated as he rocking his daughter to sleeps, when the little one was complete asleep he hand her to Grimmjow.

Grimjow looked confuse as he stared at his wife who smiled at him and said. "Go show them our little one, Grimm" ichigo said as Grimmjow smiled and nodded his head and went out to tell and show the good news.

When Grimmjow got out of the ER room everyone got off of their chair and went toward him. "So what is it this time? Still a boy? Or another set of twins?" Nnoitra asked as Grimmjow shook his head. "No! He gives birth to an only baby, and is a girl!" He said as show everyone his daughter. Everyone gasped and squealed at the sleeping baby in Grimmjow arms. "Oh may! She looked like a female Version of ichigo! The only different is that she's had an orange wave hair!" Yorichi said as she smiled down at the baby girl, just then the baby girl opens her eyes as everyone gasped in surprise again.

"Oh may! Blue eyes? She had her mother beauty looks and hair color but she had her father blue eyes? A truly blessing baby indeed!" Amelia said. Grimmjow chuckle. "You'll be more shocked, mother since we named her Keita, Keita as in Blessing." Grimmjow said. "Oh may! A very lovely and fitting name for her indeed." Amelia said as everyone chuckle and giggle.

After 5 days later they went home alone with their baby girl, Alto, Haine.

Akihiko and Yuichi had grown and loved their baby sister, they are still staying in Tokyo still ichigo graduate his collages, the children still going to their school while Amelia and Arturo had over to stay in Tokyo to take care of their little girl while both the parents and the other children was at school, ichigo and Grimmjow keeps taking the baby girl to Amelia and Arturo who was staying in Pantera hotel, their hotel and come back after school to pick her up.

Then a month later Shinji give birth to a set of twins, one boy and one girl who looked so much like him, he and Nnoitra named their set of twins Laice for the baby girl and Luka for the baby boy, then a month later Shiro give birth to triples babies, 2 boys and one girl, the two boys looked so much like him expect that they had their father (Stark) brown hair color and eyes, while the little girl had Shiro's hair color but had Stark's eyes color, they named the two boys Lance and Castor while the little girl name was Kichi.

Then 3 years later.

It been three years and today was the 4th year graduation of ichigo and Shinji in Hueco Mundo University. Ichigo's children are now a toddler, well Alto and Haine are now 7 years old while Akihiko and Yuichi are now 5 and Keita their only daughter are now 3 years old. Ichigo had received his diploma as they taken a photo shoot along with ichigo's and Grimmjow's parents and family. Grimmjow had graduate a year early then him when he was in his second year of collages. After that they went home to celebrate ichigo's graduation. It also had been 3 years after the death of Kouga, Loly and her sister and Murasama during their attack 3 years ago.

Everything went well after that incident and everyone was living a peaceful yet happy life. "Mama! Congratulation!" ichigo's children said as ichigo give his children a happy smile and hug them. Grimmjow was watching his wife looking happy, the two couple had deiced to stop making babies when they had Keita, and ichigo was now taking birth pill to stop his ability to get pregnant, Grimmjow didn't mind. He was already happy to have 5 children, 4 boys and an only girl. They were one happy family indeed.

And after that party they had? A few days later then went all back to Karakura to live their life there and take the throne to their Mafia and CEO company heritage. They had enrolled the children again to their new school in Karakoura, a mafia school for the mafia boss and other subordinate children to attend and grow up with, unlike what they parents had? Their children will grow in a better life even thought there were the two mafia bosses children as long as they were raised by ichigo and Grimmjow? They were in good hand.

They may had and up and down relationship with their children and as a couple? But everything in their life where colorful. Grimmjow and ichigo went to their bedroom and lay in their bed in Karakura in Grimmjow's mansion. "it good to be home! No more dealing with Loly and other annoying enemy just you, me and our Children living a happy life!" ichigo said as he curled closer to his husband and ran a hand through Grimmjow's chest that had a scar. 'Kind to think of it? Grimmjow and I been together for almost? What? Living for the pass 6 years as a married couple with a children and I never asked where my husband got this scar. Should I ask him?. Hmm… Maybe I should?' ichigo thought.

"Grimm?" ichigo called. "Hm?" Grimmjow asked. "We been together for years now and I never get to ask. Where did you get this scar in your chest?" ichigo asked. Grimmjow was silent for a while as he stopped playing with his wife right shoulder and think of it for a moment. 'Should I tell him?. Yea I should! We promise to never keep a secret from each other anymore.' Grimmjow thought as he sighed and took a deep breath before saying.

"I got this scar the day I send my apology email messages to you. I was depress, pissed and confuse and blaming myself at that time! I went out late at night for a drive to clear my mind, I was driving to fast that I didn't notice that I was on the wrong side of the road still a truck beeped their car to snap me out of my thought, I tried to push the break of my car to stop but it was too late as both our car crashed." Grimmjow said as he heard his wife gasped in shock at what his husband said, Grimmjow continue to tell his story as ichigo listen through it.

"I couldn't remember what happen after that, all I know was I heard that the people around the street saw it and went toward both our car as I heard someone yelling the call the ambulance or something, no one die both side expect for me who was send to the hospital and into the ER room, one of the nurse there put an oxygen mask on me, I was having a 50/50 at that time as the doctor tried to bring me to life. I almost died at that time if is wasn't for that image I saw you smiling at me that I snapped out and brought me back to life. When I wake up the next day I was in the hospital bed with an IV aches to my left hand and with my chest cover with bandage, the doctor said that I got this scar when one of my car window got broke and it my chest a deep one. After that a month later mom and Dad took me to a therapy, is helped me thought it took me month to get over my guilt and problem toward you." Grimmjow said as he looked down at his wife.

Who looked guilt and gripped his grip on his husband pajama shirt as Grimmjow chuckle quietly as he kissed ichigo forehead. "Don't get it bother you ichigo, that was in the past! Past is past! This is the future we are living now! So forget about on what happen back then! What we need to face now is our future." Grimmjow said.

"B-But it's doesn't change the fact that is still my fault that you had that scar and almost died!. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you at that time or even made a phone call and told you that I was pregnant with our first child?. But even if I did call you and told you the news you wouldn't believe me." Ichigo said. "True. But still… Ah well, forget about it! What important now is we have each other, right?" Grimmjow said as he smiled at his wife who return the flavor and smiled back and kiss his husband on the lips.

"Now that you told me your past? Is time for mine? I'm sure your wonder why I don't have a mother—" ichigo said but was cut off as Grimmjow put a finger on ichigo's lips to silent him as ichigo looked confuse at his husband. "Don't! I already know! Your uncle Kisuke told me." He said. "OH? Did he?" ichigo asked as Grimmjow nodded his head. "Yes, but he didn't told me the whole story, he just told me that your mother died when you were young, told me that a bunch of punk killed her in front of you to see and is the reason why you have a great hater for those people who kill innocent people." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed.

"I see… And yes it was true that my mother was killed in front of me when I was around 9 years old… But… They didn't just killed her, they even raped her in front of me, I was hiding in one of the closet where I could peaked through, mother told me to hide since we heard someone broke our front door and saw 5 bunch of punk tackle and gagged my mother and stripped my her cloth and rape her on the kitchen table, she was crying for them to stop. I was helpless at that time and couldn't do anything other then watch her get raped and killed? I was silently crying and wanted to save her, but see looked at me and smiled as she mouths the 'Don't and stay there and keeps quietly.' I couldn't do that but did what she told. When they were done one of the punk hear me sniffed and was about to go to where I was hiding, I just seat their too shock and saw my mother was die, blooding oozing out from her chest and lower part soon the cop came just in time before one of them was about to rape me too and arrested those punk, my dad wasn't around since he was in the hospital keeping an eye at my two sister since they're sick and that nobody could be there to tend to their need, so my father offer his help, leaving me and my mother all alone at the house through ourselves. After that incidents with my mom? Dad and uncle had took me to a therapy too, but it told me years to get over my mother death, I keep blaming myself that it was my fault that she died!." Ichigo said as he sobbed.

Grimmjow hushed his wife and tried ta clam him down. "Hush now! it's Wasn't yer fault!" Grimmjow said, ichigo shook his head.

"No, Grimm! You don't understand! If I hadn't whine to my parent about not wanting to stay in the hospital while both of my parent keep and eye on my two sister, none of it wouldn't happen!." Ichigo said as he cried in husband arms. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and hugged his wife closer to him.

"Shh. Is alright! That was the past! We can't do anything about it but ta move forward! I'm sure yer mother wouldn't want ya ta be sad and blame yerself from what happen at that time? It just happen so don't go blaming yerself!." Grimmjow said.

"But, Grimm?" ichigo whining. Grimmjow shook his head. "No but! Get over it! I'm sure yer mother is very happy fer ya now that yer found yer happiness and had a children ya always wanted, and I'm sure she wanted ta see her only son ta be happy with the person he loved!. So enough already? Stop morning over her death and walk forward and move on with yer life! There are still other people how care fer ya ichi? like me and the children." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo smiled and kissed his husband. "Yeah! Your right!" ichigo said. "Damn right I'am!" Grimmjow said as he smirked at his wife who giggles at Grimmjow. The two couple talked about their past and etc still night fall and when they felt asleep in each others arms.

Years later (again).

A young orange long hair man was standing in the lovely summer beach near the soar and staring at the clear blue sky, ichigo was now 27 years old, he was now the Soul Society Mafia boss while his Husband was now Officially the Hueco Mundo Mafia boss his 5 children where no longer a baby but a young children, Alto and Haine where now 13 years old while Akihiko and Yuichi where 11 and their only daughter was now 9 years old. Everything went at what he had always dreamed off. A one big happy family.

Ichigo looked up at the clear blue sky on summer at the beach at Tokyo and smiled. 'Your right mother, everyone do have their happy ever after, after all!. Thank you! Without you and my twins sister who gave me this ability too get pregnant none of this wouldn't happen? I thanks you both for giving me this ability.. Thank you every much! Love you both!' Ichigo thought as he smiled up at the clear blue sky.

"MAMA! Come on and join us already! Or else Daddy gonna eat all the watermelon!" Keita their only daughter shouted from afar. Ichigo smiled and laughed "Okay I'll be there in a bit, sweetie! Tell Daddy not to eat all the watermelon!" ichigo shout back. "Okay~!" Keita said in a happy tone. Ichigo smiled at his only daughter before looking back up at the clear summer sky and smiled before going back to join his one big happy family in their fun and games.

Yes everyone did have their happy every after, Shiro now had 5 children like ichigo had and Shinji had 3 children with Nnoitra before Keita was born, even Uyruu had another set of twins, one boy and one girl who look so much like him a year later when Keita was born too, even Renji had another baby, a son who look like him and two daughter who looks like the both of him and his husband, even Toshiro now had his own children with Ulquiorra, a fine baby boy that looked so much like Ulquiorra and a set twins, one boy and one girl the next year that looked so much like Toshiro.

A woman with orange wave hair and blue eyes where a beautiful white gown smiled down at her son lovely and wishper to the wind.

'I'm glad your happy my dear ichigo! Mother happy you found your happiness.' She said and smiled down at his son and his children and husband before vanish in a thin air smiling happily for his son.

Yes, every thing went a happy ever after in the Kurosaki-Jeagerjaques's family and their friends life.

THE END!

Me: GEH! A stupid ending! I couldn't come up with a better one? But don't worry the next chapter will be the epilogue. :D

Shiro: A very stupid ending indeed!

Me: Shut up! Like I said before I couldn't come up with a better ending Since I won't be able to use the computer anymore once New years came! So I only hope I could makr the Epilogue as soon as I can? The epilogue will be the final chapter of this story, hope you all liked this chapter?

PS: Sorry if their any error or wrong grammar? I didn't get much time and changes and re-check this chapter since I'm limited to us my laptop and the living room computer. DX

Ichigo: *look sad* I really do hope you could make a spin-off of how Grimmjow and I deal with the children in a bunch of Oneshot like that: "Pages from the Book of Firsts" by Mistress Penelopye?

Me: Mistress Penelopye was one of my favorite authors of Grimmichi here alone with the others like Racey and Boogermeister, The Petulant Prodigy, Raicherou, CrystalMoon23, Cobfusion no Hime, Tsuki is Moon, Spankthepepsi, Belletiger Bt, and many more, I was planning to make it like the: 'Pages from the book of First' but since I was banned in getting near the computer or laptop!. :/

I but that doesn't mean they will remember in a months or year? Their probable going to get pissed off once I start getting bored with nothing to do at home and would told me to shut and go use the computer or something? XD.

My family hated it when I tried to bug them to no end or sulking for a month or years and never going out of my room, they hated me getting depress and all those shit so they probable going to leave me soon enough by the end of the month or so? I did it once when they saw me watch Bleach! They hated anime like those? You know that kind of fighting scene anime? They think is a bad influence one kids and teenager and stuff. The only thing I could watch before where, Shugo Chara, Prince of Tennis (thought they didn't know that Prince of Tennis had a bit of yaoi hit in it, D.N Angels, and those shojo anime was I only allowed to watch! D:.

Well that enough for now hope you all love this stupid final chapter? I'll make the Epilogue when I can before the New Years Eve came okay? D:

And sorry if the story didn't goes to the way you guys had always wanted to end? But I did try my best? :/

Ichigo: … Ja nee minna and do try to understand her certain condition right now since her family is having a riot with her. _"

Me: Well who wouldn't want to stop loving yaoi? Yaoi was like my life? Is where I breath and… is the only things that keeping me moving on and live my life, without Yaoi I wouldn't me here now right? And without yaoi I wouldn't be able to make this story right? Oh and I do want to make this chapter a bit longer but since my certain condition in using the laptop and PC are limited unlike before where I can work over night? So I have to cut some slack! DX. Hope you do understand what I mean?

Grimmjow: Whatever. Just give her a Review and she'll be fine! It'll will be her last in making this chapter when she's done making the Epilogue?. *felt sad since it will be the last of this chapter and story.*

Shiro: *sighed in depression* Well then see you all on the next and last chapter everyone?.

Me: I might be able to make a Spin-off of this one where Grimmjow and ichigo deal with their kids like the one on what Mistress Penelopye but with my own version?. _ I just need a place where make the story?...

Well then ja nee for now guess? So please stay tone for the next and final chapter of this one the 'Epilogue?' :D and please do tried to cheer me up? Because I'm gonna miss making this story? I was planning to make more Grimmichi story, if I only wished that aunty didn't came in my room at that time it's wouldn't have happen! DX well I can't do anything about it? And it looks like I won't be able to make the rest of my DMC story as well. DX.

I wish my family wasn't a homophobia? DX. *Sigh* well then see you all on the final and last chapter? *Wave at everyone*


	21. Chapter18:The Epilogue and final chapter

AN: Hello everyone! I finally get to finish the chapter 18! But sorry thought it short! DX. But hope you all liked it?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own the bleach or the character or the Do You Remember song title, they are all belong to their rightful owner and bleach belong to Tite Kubo, not me!. Well I do own Grimmjow and ichigo's babies since they are my OCC character here! XP.

Warning: Short chapter, a really very short finally chapter! -_-"

-0-

Chapter 18: The Epilogue

Years later.

A 14 years old orange haired girl was droving her bike down the street of Miho's high school building, an all girl's school. She didn't want to ride on one of her brothers's car so she deiced to use her bike to get to school, her father Grimmjow was not happy about their only daughter going to school using her bike, he had tried everything to coated their little princess but she was just as stubborn like her parents was when they where young, Ichigo on the other hand was okay with their daughter going to school using her bike only and Grimmjow can't argue with his wife. They already got their first argument when Ichigo was pregnant with their daughter and was not planning to make the same mistake by arguing with Ichigo over little thing.

The girl parked her bike near the bike area of the school building and dashed inside the front door of the building and head for her classroom, both the Jeagerjaques sibling had deiced to go to a different school, their parents where confuse, worried and thought that their 5 children didn't like going to the same school but the their children had explained to them that they wanted to experience of going to a different school rather then going in the same school like they use to when they were little.

Grimmjow and Ichigo was not pleased at first since the couple heard their little princess wanted to go to Adachi's high all alone by herself without her brother there to protect her from a bunch of pervert teenage boys that might hit on her so they insist that she'll go to an all girl-school, their daughter Keita didn't mean it. So here she is sitting in the second sat near the window of her school as she waited for her class to starts, her four older brothers, Alto, Haine, Akihiko and Yuichi where in a different school too, Alto and Haine went to La Noches University since they are now a first year collage student, here in Karakura town, a school for those son of the mafia family members, while Akihiko and Yuichi went into Karakura High where their beloved mother used to school there when Ichigo was in his high school year.

After school she went straight home after saying her farewell and sees you tomorrow for her friend, she open their mansion gate intercom and waited for their guard to pick it up; she and her family had lived through her Father mansion along with her grandparents for almost all of her live. This was also the place where her parents started to be together and lived as a couple along with their grandparents (Amelia and Arturo). "Who is it?" a man asked thought the intercom, she smiled and shook her head when she notice who that voice on the intercom was. "Uncle Di Roy what are you doing in the control and security room? And can you tell the guard to open the gate for me, please?" she said as she giggles, Di Roy was one of her father's friend and bodyguard for her mother. "Yes sir!" he said playfully as she chuckles and heard the gate open as she drove her bike inside the mansion.

The front door open reviling Di Roy coming out and took her bike as he smiled at her. "Your parents are in the living room right now, scowling at your two older brothers." He said. She stared at him with a cooked eyebrow. "Which one?" she asked. "Alto and Akihiko." He said, she sighed. 'I'm guessing that they had another fight at their school or that someone trying to pissed them off again resulting in fighting back!.' She thought as made her way inside the mansion and through the living room and saw his two older brothers where being scowled by none other then their beloved mother while their fathers just stared at his wife while reading a newspaper with his reading glasses on. Alto and Akihiko where silent through the whole speech their mother where saying, they know that if they fight back or talk back to their mother they would get themselves in bigger trouble, their father was every sensitive about their mother and tend to get pissed easily if one of them talk back at their mother or insulted one of their mother word that they didn't agree.

They remember it well, back then in the past where they where just children, when Alto and Haine were 10 years old while Akihiko and Yuichi where 8 and Keita was 6. Alto and Akihiko had gotten themselves in a fight back then at their school resulting for the principal to call their parents, then when they got home their parents where furious at what one of their two eldest sons had done? Getting in a fight, telling their parents that it was their classmate fault calling them a monster and calling their mother a whore for their father just to mate with and to keep the family heritages, and calling them just a mistake from their parents to get together and telling them that they probable where just an experiment babies like their cousin was, which result in their mother crying for a week and locking himself up in their bedroom.

Grimmjow had tried everything for their mother to go back to him and keep him sane but what shocked the children? Their parents ended up having an argument resulting in having a divorced. The next day their father came with the divorced envelop and had handed it to their mother, and was about to leave their father and were going to be raised by their mother alone still their father had told their mother that Alto and Haine get to stay with him since their were his junior and saying that it was part of their divorced agreement which made ichigo regret in having a divorce with his husband but agreed, their divorced lasted still about 2 years still the 3 children ended up in an accident and almost lost their only daughter, they where lucky that she had survived the surgery. So the couple had deiced to go back together as a family again and raised the children, ichigo was more then shocked when Grimmjow asked if he ever did checked the divorce contract if it was signed?

To Grimmjow surprise? Ichigo haven't dared to touch the divorce envelop and checked it that Grimmjow give him that day, so he told him to go and check it and to ichigo surprise? Grimmjow hadn't actually signed the contract, it was empty, he had been had and flocked by his husband, but he was also glad that Grimmmjow hadn't actually signed the contract. If Grimmjow have actually did signed that contract 2 years ago they would go back to stretch in getting re-marriage, which would be a pain in the ass in paying for the whole wedding planner and all those shit they did on their first wedding?.

Grimmjow even told Ichigo that he thought that ichigo had already know that Grimmjow haven't sign the contract and was only playing alone with the whole, being divorced couple pretending thing just for the children to understand how it felt to be having a separated parents and a divorced one? But he was more surprised that ichigo hadn't even known that Grimmjow didn't actually sign the contract? And the two parents had regretted it, the result of it was getting their children in a big trouble and almost lost their little princess in the process even if Grimmjow didn't signed the contract they already feared of ever doing it again. They didn't want to lose their children that they loved and created so much so they will never ever bring up of getting divorced ever again.

When ichigo was done scowling the two eldest children and now a teen, he told them to go in their room and think about the wrong thing their done, Keita sighed and went toward her parents and give them both a 'I'm home' kiss in their check which her parents return the flavor. "So how school?" ichigo asked his daughter as he sat beside his husband on the coach who was still reading the newspaper.

"Boring. But Laice got herself pregnant with her secret boyfriend as the child father.." She said. Laice was Shinji and Nnoitra's little girl. Her parents stared at her. "Doesn't your uncle Shinji know about it?" her mother asked, she shook her head no. Ichigo sighed and pull out his cellphone. "M-Mom?" She asked. "Going to inform it with your uncle Shinji, Laice can't just deal with this on her own? Trust me I been through with dealing myself when I was pregnant with your elder twins brother." He said as he excused himself as he started to have a conversation with Shinji one the phone.

Keita stared as her mother left. Then she turns to stare at her father who had a pen in his mouth and was concerting on figuring something on the newspaper. 'His probable playing some puzzles game in the newspaper again.' She thought. Their father was still very handsome; their father was now 34 year old while their mother was 32 years old but was pretty tall around 6'4, their mother height was around 5'12, but dispatch how old their parents was? Their parents still look young? Around twenty plus.

Not like she and her older sibling doesn't look younger then a high school student? Alto and Haine maybe 18 years old but their face looked around 16 years old, the only different was that they were every tall around 6'1', Alto had the same hair style like their father while Haine hair style was different.

Haine doesn't like putting gel on his hair so he leave his hair a mess one where his eyes could be cover by his hair but still managed to look good, Akihiko and Yuichi are now 16 but looked around 13 years old the only different was their height too, Akihiko and Yuichi where around 5'9, the same height when their mother was around that age, Akihiko's hair was a little long around his neck and his eyes almost cover with how long his front hair was but still look attractive, while she was 14 looked around 12 year old, but her height was around 5'6, she had a hair in front of her left eyes while she had a curly long hair that tied into a neat piggy ponytail with red ribbon around it, she was also wearing her black and red school uniform.

Her skirt was red with stripped black patter around it while her top was a black coat with a red tie and she was wearing a white polo sleeve shirt inside, she was also wearing a black sock that reach her knee and her shoe was white. Her four brother uniform where different. Alto and Haine school uniform where black and white making them look like a mafia guardian instead of a student, while Akihiko and Yuichi uniform color were a white and yellow top while their pants where gray and their shoe was white.

She looked around the living room and saw a picture frame of them as a family when she was around 7 years old.

"What is it, Kei?" her father asked which made her jumped by his sudden question. "N-Nothing, daddy." She lied. "Don't lie ta me dear, I know ya well. Go on and ask me anything?" Grimmjow said still not keeping his eyes off of the newspaper he was reading. She fritted with her school uniform skirt. "I… What mother said about raise alone? Was it really hard?" She asked, this Grimmjow did look at her daughter and sighed. "That not fer me ta answer dear, that will be yer mother job. I wasn't their when he was pregnant with yer elder twins." Grimmjow said. "Oh? Okay." She said. Grimmjow sighed. "Don't worry, ichigo will tell everything about how we meet and all when his ready. Okay?" he said as she nodded.

"Alto, Haine, Akihiko and Yuichi get out from there? I know ya four are sneaking behind us and are listening." He said. The 4 eldest children gasped and felt on the right side of the coach to where they were hiding. Haine glared at their father. "How did you know that we were here and listening?" he asked. "Don't be stupid, I know ya guys like the back of my hand? Yer just like me when I was around yer age. I also a curiosity and wanted ta know all about my parents and how they meet and all those shit!" Grimmjow said. "Ohh. Daddy swearing, mommy not gonna be happy when he know you're swearing in front of us!" Yuichi teased his father who gives him a soft glare.

Smack!

"Ugh!" Grimmjow whine and moaned in pain. "What the heck—" he stopped when he turn around and saw his wife cooked and glare eyebrow at him while his arms where crossed around his chest. "You where swearing in front of our children? Since when did you started?" ichigo asked. 'Ah-oh! Dad busted' the 5 teenager thought and tried not to laugh at their father. Grimmjow rubbed his back head and sighed before giving up and said.

"Every since Alto and Haine turned 13!" he said. Ichigo gasped and smacked his husband head again. "What the heck? Ichigo!" Grimmjow whine. The 5 teenager got up and deiced to left their parents who where having banter and a playful argument. "I can't believe you? Haven't I already told you not to SWEAR in front of the children?" They heard their mother complained. "Tch! Is not like Alto and Haine where already old at that age? And they know when ta keep and warn their younger sibling not ta swear in front of ya, and tried not to mimic me!" Grimmjow said.

"That doesn't mean that you still have to keep on doing it? Grimm? What will other people say?" Their mother said. The 5 teenager sighed as their parents continue to have an argument in the living room still they heard their mother moaned. "Hmm.." ichigo moaned as they heard their father chuckle, then soon heard their mother gasped then moaned then heard them started to making out in the coach.

The 5 teenager eyebrow twitched. 'Could they just do it in their bedroom?' they all thought it. They couldn't take it anymore so they pull out their ipod and put on the headset and began to listen to the music as they both went to their respective room. 'Well at lest mom and dad didn't get any divorce anymore and now we are one happy family even thought Dad had the habit to swear and molested mom whenever he can get!' they thought.

"Grimmjow! NO! Go use a condom! You idiot! I'm not letting you impregnate me again!" ichigo whine.

Yup! They where one happy family alright even thought they had and up and down relationship as a family.

The 5 teenager children groaned and went to their respective bedroom and tried ignored the love making their parents were doing, they could hear a foot step and a moan coming from their mother as their parents went toward their bed room and had the fun. Alto couldn't bear it anymore and turn on the speaker in a bit louder volume of the TV he was watching as Haine give his older twin a thank you look as the two went to do their homework, Akihiko and Yuichi were doing the same, even Keita was doing the same as she turn on her laptop volume a bit high to try to distract her from her parent love making in their bedroom.

"Mmm! Oh gosh! Harder G-Grimm!" ichigo moaned as Grimmjow smirked and trusted harder using a condom. "AHHH!." Ichigo moaned loudly. "Hnn. Yer so fucking tight honey~" Grimmjow coated. They keeps getting at it still the 5 teenager couldn't take it anymore and scream.

"MOM! DAD COULD YOU GUYS STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY?" They yelled as the parents stopped. Ichigo was blushing hard while Grimmjow was chuckling and had stopped pounding inside his wife entrance and pull out with a lovely pop as ichigo shiver still blushing from embarrassment. When the children was sure enough that their parents where done they yelled the: 'Thank you!'. Amelia and Arturo couldn't help but giggling in their bedroom when they heard their grandchildren was getting annoy with their parents make-up season, even the bodyguard who was guarding the hallway of the mansion tried not to laugh at their boss and his wife.

'Yup! Where somewhat a one happy family alright!' ichigo thought as he settle himself to sleep beside his husband.

THE END

I Me: Ugh! This is the fucking short Epilogue ever? *sulk on the corner*

Ichigo: Why not ask the reviewers and reader out there if they wanted to know and read the accident that our 3 children had? You did make that one right?

Me: Yeah! A spin-off bonus, but separated from this one? I'm planning to make a bunch of one-shot on how yours children grow up and a little bit of sneak peak on how Nnoitra, Stark, and the rest deal with their kids if I can get any time to make the story, so don't tried to hope up okay? But I'm planning to post that part where ichigo's kids got in an accident once I finish it!. But will not be posted in this chapter story but separated. Just check my profiles for the spin-off of it once it finish, so hope you all liked this Epilogue? D:

PS: And sorry to disappointed you guys if this chapter is short! I couldn't come up with a better idea? DX. Or maybe I could make a part two of this one? Or a version of how their children grow up along with Shinji, Shiro, Uyruu, Renji and Toshiro kids grown up? Should I make a poll for everyone to pick if they wanted a part two of this one or a spin-off or a bunch of one-shot on how Grimmjow and the others deal with their kids as they get older? O.o. I'm still hoping for an options?. And I'll try to update it once I can? Well? Anyone?

Well then that it! This is the final chapter and the Ending of DO YOU REMEMBER? Hope you all like it? :/ *is still disappointed with this short chapter she made thought.*

ichigo: *wave goodbye* is was nice staying with you guys while it's lasted!


End file.
